Los Límites de Hermione Granger
by AngelinaPriorincantatem
Summary: Era alumna de sexto año, prefecta, mejor estudiante de todo el colegio, la favorita de la profesora McGonagall, protegida de Dumbledore, mejor amiga del elegido y la bruja más brillante de mi generación. Era momento de que todos, empezando por Draco Malfoy, supieran quién es Hermione Granger. / ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO APTO SÓLO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Idea nueva, que no podía quitar de mi cabeza... para mí es un DESAFÍO! SABEN LO QUE ES ESCRIBIR EN 1ra PERSONA!? UN HORROR!

Un agradecimiento muy profundo mi Mary Eagle Med! Es la mas paciente y talentosa de las editoras que podrás encontrar en el mundo! Muchas gracias, enserio, con mi alma te agradezco, no podría sin tus aportes perspicaces, tus comentarios chistosos y tus clases de literatura.

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**

* * *

 _ **Correcciones nuevas realizadas 02/11/19**_

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capítulo 1:**

—¡Cuidado, Blaise!— oí, y me detuve en seco, levantando mi vista del manual de pociones pedido por el profesor Slughorn. —¡Chocarás con la fea y santurrona de Granger!— escuché, a la vez que veía al mismísimo Malfoy empujar a su amigo a un costado.

Ellos me esquivaron, pasando cada uno por uno de mis lados, riendo a carcajadas y mirándome con aires de superioridad.

—¡Gracias, Draco!— Blaise hizo unas pantomimas con sus manos, como si pusiese una barrera entre él y yo.— ¿Te imaginas lo que podría pasar si entro en contacto con _eso_? ¡Me contagiaría su sangre sucia!— dijo el moreno.

Los vi seguir su camino.

Y me quedé estática.

Mi mente procesó las palabras del hurón oxigenado. En mi panza, sientí un ácido corroerme intensamente. _¿Qué es esto? ¿Rabia?_ Sí, rabia. Me provocaron una aguda y aniquilante rabia.

Nunca antes sentí tanta bronca y sensación de injusticia. Claramente, el bullying de Malfoy estaba colmando mi paciencia.

Enderecé mi espalda y, apretando mis labios, continué mi marcha hacia la clase de Transformaciones.

¿ _Cómo se atreve a insultarme con tal y vil mentira?_ , pensé. _Porque, una cosa es que me llame sangre sucia, pero, ¿decirme fea?, ¿y santurrona?_

Entonces, en ese momento, decidí cambiar las cosas con ese rubio malcriado. Ya no más. Basta de permitir que los varones ignoraran mi feminidad. Soy una chica, una mujer, con un cuerpo desarrollado que siente y se estimula, pero también que es capaz de estimular. Y él lo comprobaría en carne propia.

Ron, por un lado, tiene la capacidad observacional de un ciego, ignorándome lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que soy mujer, y eso me ha enfurecido desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

 _Idiota, ni siquiera nota que hace tiempo que me gusta._

Pero, por algún extraño motivo, que Malfoy insultaste mi belleza, generaba en mí el deseo de probar que se equivocaba. Un desafío que me excitaba de sobremanera. No es por ser vanidosa, pero me considero, si bien bastante estándar, linda.

 _Soy linda._

Y, bueno, ¿eso de llamarme santurrona? Quizás no tenía grandes experiencias con una pareja, _pero_ sí conmigo misma.

 _¿Eso me quita lo santurrona? Claro que sí._

¿Qué por qué me molesta tanto la actitud de Malfoy? Pues se supone que, además de ser un prejuicioso y mimado insolente, él es inteligente, tiene un atractivo indudable y un aire sensual. Si yo puedo admitir eso, él tendrá que hacer lo mismo.

* * *

—¿Harry?— lo llamé desde las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas. Se encontraba sumergido en el manual de _"Elaboración de pociones avanzadas"_. Intenté reprimir un bufido. Por fin lo veía prestando atención a un libro, y era uno que me generaba desconfianza. —¡Harry!— hablé más fuerte cuando llegué a él. Se volteó a mirarme. —¿Puedo tomar prestada a Hedwig?

—Claro, no es problema. Salúdala de mi parte, ¿quieres?

—Por supuesto.

Luego de sonreírle en agradecimiento, caminé hasta la salida de la sala común. Llevaba conmigo tinta, papel y pluma. Lo tenía todo planeado. Esa pobre excusa de brujo recibiría su lección.

Llegué hasta la lechucería, cruzándome solo con un par de prefectos de Ravenclaw de quinto año. No importaba que fueran las once de la noche, el toque de queda no se aplicaba a mi persona. Era alumna de sexto año, prefecta, mejor estudiante de todo el colegio, la favorita de la profesora McGonagall, protegida de Dumbledore, mejor amiga del _elegido_ y la bruja más brillante de mi generación.

Era momento de que todos, empezando por Draco Malfoy, supieran quién es Hermione Granger.

* * *

—Hola, Hedwig. — saludé al ave, que voló hasta posarse en la percha junto al escritorio en el que acababa de acomodarme para escribir mi mensaje. —Harry te manda saludos y su cariño. Necesitaré que me hagas un favor esta noche.

Como respuesta, obtuve un suave graznido.

Tomé la pluma, buscando, de alguna manera, cambiar la postura de mi mano, para que la letra no fuese reconocible. También aplicaría un hechizo para que solo el slytherin, a quien estaba dirigida la carta, fuese capaz de leerla. Ante todo, precaución.

 _..._

 _Sr. Malfoy,_

 _Sala de los Menesteres a medianoche. Sea puntual._

 _Absoluta discreción._

 _No responda, solo asista._

 _..._

Luego de haber atado el mensaje a la pata de la blanca lechuza, le pedí a ésta que aguardara un instante. Ella, muy obediente, se quedó mirándome. Podía jurar que en sus ojos había curiosidad. Saqué mi varita de la muñequera que tenía escondida bajo mi manga, y la sacudí en un patrón intrincado.

Espirales de luz naranja envolvieron a la lechuza, la cual se sacudió por el cosquilleo que le producía mi magia. Ahora el ave estaba irreconocible. En lugar de su blanco y corto plumaje, se observaba un marrón oscuro con largas plumas que adornaban sus orejas.

—Sólo entrega la carta y vuelve, desharé el hechizo en cuanto regreses.

Respondió con otro tierno graznido y emprendió su vuelo.

De esta manera, evitaría especulaciones sobre la identidad del emisario de mi mensaje, después de todo, Hedwig estaba ligada a Harry Potter. Malfoy nunca acudiría a un encuentro con su némesis tan libremente. Ya no, al menos. Los dos dejaron de ser unos críos imprudentes hace un par de años.

—O al menos eso espero. —murmuré en voz alta para mí misma.

* * *

Una vez cumplida la etapa del mensaje, con plumaje de lechuza devuelto a la normalidad y todo, corrí a la sala común. Antes de doblar a la esquina que daba al retrato de La Dama Gorda, vislumbre a Ginny y Dean besuqueándose en un balcón. _Perfecto, Dean está ocupado_ , pensé, a pesar de la incomodidad que me provocaba ver _así_ a la hermana de mi amigo.

Luego de entrar a la sala, sonreí satisfecha. La suerte estaba de mi lado. Tenía paso libre hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Ron se batía en duelo con Seamus en un juego de ajedrez mágico. Neville los observaba entretenido. Y Harry seguía enfrascado en el estúpido libro perteneciente al _Príncipe Mestizo._

Me retraje unos pasos, hasta quedar escondida tras la pared que daba a la salida del retrato. Lancé un hechizo desilusionador sobre mi cuerpo, adherí uno amortiguador a mis pies, y atravesé la habitación con extremo sigilo entre gryffindors y muebles.

Subí las escaleras correctas con prisa. Entré a su cuarto y, dos _Accio_ después, la capa y el mapa estaban en mis manos.

* * *

 _Un lugar para darle una lección de vida a Draco Malfoy._

 _Un lugar para darle una lección de vida a Draco Malfoy._

 _Un lugar para darle una lección de vida a Draco Malfoy._

Apareció una puerta. Hierro oscuro y envejecido, de aspecto pesada. Entré de inmediato, confirmando que no hubiese nadie tras de mí a lo largo del pasillo del séptimo piso. Decidí mantener la capa invisible cubriéndome entera.

Observé mí alrededor, contemplando sorprendida lo que la Sala de los Menesteres consideraba _apropiado_ para mi cometido. Estaba oscuro, con una luz proveniente de una única antorcha. Las sombras se proyectaban un tanto siniestras sobre el espacio, el cual era bastante reducido. En el medio del cuarto, había lo que parecían ser unas cadenas en el suelo, alineadas con unas en el techo. Frente a estas, un sillón alto, grande, negro y mullido, de un solo cuerpo.

 _Interesante._

Desplegué el Mapa Del Merodeador y chequee la hora.

—Faltan cinco minutos, Malfoy. — murmuré a la vacía sala. —Más te vale llegar a tiempo, o tendrás que lidiar con una Hermione muy enfurecida.

Quizás estaba algo desquiciada al hablar sola y referirme a mí en tercera persona. Tal vez, mi ego se había transformado en uno muy distinto, agrandado, demasiado, la seguridad en mí misma y volviéndome fanfarrona, ¿tal vez?

Pero, ¿quién podría culparme? Todo tiene un límite en la vida, y mi paciencia había llegado al suyo.

* * *

Las huellas etiquetadas con el nombre del slytherin subían las escaleras que daban al séptimo piso. El muy descarado no solo estaba llegando diez minutos tarde, sino que también venía a paso lento.

—Travesura realizada— susurré, apuntando a la superficie de papel avejentado.

Guardé el mapa en el bolsillo interno de mi túnica. Ajusté la capa a mí alrededor, asegurándome de que estuviese bien cubierta. Caminé hasta el lado derecho de la puerta, esperando, ansiosa y cada vez más irritada y, para cuando ésta se abrió, afirmé el agarre de la varita, angulando mi muñeca correctamente. Tenía el hechizo preparado en mi mente, anticipando el segundo exacto.

La esbelta figura del rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí. Inmediatamente, esta desapareció, dejando solo el muro de piedra, lo que lo sobresaltó, dándome el momento perfecto para desarmarlo. Su varita salió despedida de su mano, directo a la mía. Los hechizos no verbales eran parte de la currícula de sexto año, y apenas habíamos empezado a practicarlos, pero para mí, eran moneda corriente. Por ello, después del mudo _Expelliarmus,_ le siguió un _Incarcerous_.

Las cuerdas volaron con tal brutalidad, que voltearon al desprevenido Malfoy. Me regocije de verlo tirado en el piso, sacudiéndose en un intento fútil por liberarse.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Suéltame de inmediato!— bramó enojado, y claramente irritado.

Decidí no contestarle, paseándome tranquila a su alrededor, aún invisible a sus ojos. Pero, como había deshecho el encantamiento amortiguador de mis pies, mis pasos hacían ruido, por lo que vi cómo su mirada desesperada seguía mis movimientos en búsqueda de la fuente del sonido.

 _Luce nervioso. Perfecto._

* * *

—¡Muéstrate!— exigió nuevamente.

Hacía alrededor de siete minutos que lo tenía colgando del techo, con sus pies también sujetos por las cadenas. Pensé que, ya que la sala me había proporcionado de esas herramientas, era mejor darles uso. Por ello, también había decidido sentarme en el, más que realmente muy cómodo, sillón.

Hasta ese momento, mi identidad se mantenía oculta deliberadamente. La idea era bajarle la moral lo suficiente como para que entendiera que no bromeaba. Debía mostrarme como una persona con control.

—¡Muéstrate! ¡Maldición!— podía notar, con solo escucharlo, cuán frustrado y asustado estaba. —¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas tenerme sujeto?— dejó caer su cabeza, en un signo de abatimiento. —¿Por favor? Suéltame, dime algo aunque sea...

 _Ah… Al fin_

—Mucho mejor— le contesté. Su cabeza saltó para mirar fijamente en mi dirección. —Tus modales de sangrepura estaban dejando mucho que desear.

—¿Gra- granger?

—Así es, Malfoy —agité mi varita y la capa salió volando tras de mí, con un ondeo dramático. —Soy yo. Y, antes de que empieces a hacer berrinches cual niño mimado que eres..., permíteme… _Silencius._

Sabía que estaba comportándome de una forma diferente, extraña, que podría ser catalogada como oscura, como una imitación del, siempre severo, Severus Snape. Pero lo estaba disfrutando. Esto era casi un juego para mí, un juego nuevo.

La ira comenzaba a brotar de los ojos del rubio, y eso me produjo mucho placer. Él, silenciado; yo, con el poder.

* * *

—¿Sabes? Desde antes del comienzo de clases, Harry sospecha de ti. Cree que tramas algo.— comencé a hablar.

Me había puesto de pie, y me paseaba, a paso lento, por la sala en todas las direcciones. Iba y volvía con pasos lánguidos y calmos.

—Pero no es hasta ahora que comienzo a desentramar lo que está sucediendo. — lo miré fijo, deteniéndome a un brazo de distancia de él. Su rostro por sobre el mío, gracias a su metro ochenta de altura, estaba contorsionado en una mueca de desagrado que ya me tenía memorizada. — Eres un mortífago. —sentencié, y él palideció bruscamente. — Y no solo eso, sino que no estás solo acá en el castillo. Debes tener a alguien a quién responder— retomé el paseo por la habitación.—Al principio, diseñé la nota para convocarte aquí con el propósito de que sonara importante, pero luego pensé… Debería hacerla parecer una orden, formal, pero demandante. Y así fue cómo caíste en mi trampa, y confirmaste otra de las sospechas de Harry.

Reí, pues la ironía de la situación era demasiado para no hacerlo. ¿Por qué dudé tanto de él en un principio?

—¿Quién más, con acceso a este castillo, tiene alineaciones con el mago más temido de esta última era? ¿Alguno de tus amiguitos de slytherin? No.— negué con la cabeza. — No es por ser prejuiciosa, Malfoy, pero, a pesar de lo que Dumbledore diga, no se me ocurre nadie más que...

Hice una larga pausa, con el objeto de generar suspenso y producirle al hurón un poco más de ansiedad.

—La persona, de la cual tú sospechaste que provenía la nota, es…—volví a largar una carcajada. —el Profesor Snape.

Malfoy solo me miraba con terror en los ojos, sudor en su frente, la sangre acumulada en sus pies y, probablemente, con su corazón desbocado intentando llevar nuevamente la sangre a su cerebro.

Volví a sentarme en el sillón, sentándome. Me tomé el tiempo necesario para meditar mis siguientes palabras.

* * *

— Me pregunto… —continué más tarde— ¿Por qué habrás tomado la marca tenebrosa?— y era cierto, tenía una sincera curiosidad sobre el tema. —Eres, por un lado, demasiado cobarde como para exponerte a los riesgos que conlleva involucrarse en una guerra como la que se avecina, y, por el otro lado, eres orgulloso en sobremanera. ¿Un Malfoy, esclavo de Voldemort? No lo creo.

Primero, una nueva oleada de ira atravesó sus ojos, probablemente por mi descripción de su persona, y, segundo, su ceño se frunció en algo parecido a confusión.

—¿Qué será? ¿Uhmm…? Bueno, creo que podría terminar de resolver eso más tarde.

Nos miramos fijo un rato, hasta que el enojo comenzó a manifestarse nuevamente en su mirada. Movía la boca, como queriendo decir algo. Pensé en que podría levantar el encantamiento silenciador un rato, para escuchar lo que tenía para decirme, sería entretenido. Lo hice.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? No sé quién te crees que eres, asquerosa sangre sucia…, pero no permitiré que tus chantajes te salgan gratis. Cobrarás, y va a doler, eso lo prometo. —el odio reflejado en sus ojos era cortante, y produjo un tirón fuerte en mis entrañas, despertando la rabia que había vivenciado hacía unas horas durante la tarde.

 _¿Volvía a llamarme sangre sucia? Bueno, eso no me molesta como cuando pequeña. Pero antes me llamó fea. Sí, fea. Y santurrona._

Nunca supe bien el porqué, pero que insultara mi manifestación femenina era más hiriente que si me trataba de escoria mágica.

 _Ya verás lo santurrona que puedo llegar a ser, Malfoy. A ver si me llamas fea después de lo que te haga vivir esta noche._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

N/A: Les cuento que me han hecho sentir muy feliz con sus respuestas al fic, espero les siga gustando. Sepan que esto no sería posible sin Mary Eagle Med!

Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y follows!

También por sus reviews, tanto en Fanfiction como en Facebook... han sido el alimento de mi entusiasmo a seguir escribiendo...

Para quienes preguntaron por la longitud planeada del fic, bueno... aun no decido. Puede que lo haga largo, o lo deje corto con una posible continuación de la historia con otro título.

PD: el primer review... es lo mejor que me paso en la vida... solo me he reído tanto!

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 2:**

Había una línea extremadamente frágil que no debía cruzar. El consentimiento, en este momento, se iba a volver muy difícil de discernir. Pero, siempre y cuando él fuese capaz de manifestar su negativa, yo procedería tranquilamente.

Él no había vuelto a abrir la boca, y tampoco lo había hecho yo. Respiré profundo. Me levanté del sofá y, dando dos largas zancadas, quedé frente a su rostro nuevamente. No movió ni una pestaña, y yo decidí sonreír forzada, pero burlonamente.

—Hace calor aquí, ¿no crees?— comenté con inocencia —Creo que quiero desnudarme, ¿te molesta?

—No.— escupió mirando a otro lado. Parecía algo desorientado. —Desabrígate cuánto quieras, Granger. Pero, mientras más me tengas acá atado, peor será tu suplicio.

—¡Oh! ¿Me llevarás a los pies de Voldemort para que me torture?— pregunté, disfrutando de la reacción que despertaba en él el nombre del aclamado Señor Oscuro. —Y, para tu información, Malfoy,— acentúe su nombre con sorna —dije, desnudarme, no desabrigarme.

 _Vaya, creo que soné aterradoramente similar a mi yo de primer año…_

Las burlas de Ron resonaron en mi cabeza, como un recuerdo de mal gusto. "¡Es leviooosa, no leviosá!"

—¿Des-desnudarte?

 _Tan tierno._

—Sí.— comencé a soltar los abrojos de mi túnica de invierno, uno por uno. —Claro, puedes pedirme que me detenga si comienzo a molestarte.

Los siete brochecitos de madera pulida quedaron desprendidos, las solapas de mi abrigo se desplegaron solas por su propio peso. Primero un hombro después el otro. La tela se deslizó por mis brazos, dejando un oscuro charco a mis pies.

Su mirada inquisidora no abandonó mis ojos, y tampoco dijo nada.

Ahora tenía que desabrochar tres botones en el centro de mi pecho, correspondientes a la túnica liviana del colegio, con el emblema de Hogwarts en el lado izquierdo.

 _Uno… dos… tres… ¿En qué piensas, Malfoy?_

Él se mantuvo en silencio, pero sus facciones se denotaban cada vez más curiosas y confundidas. Nuestras miradas atadas.

Luego de quitarme esa prenda de ropa, la tiré por sobre mi hombro. Ahora la camisa. Botón manga izquierda. También manga derecha.

 _Eso es, Malfoy, mírame a los ojos._

Desanudé la corbata con calma, y le sonreí con inocencia, como si nada estuviera pasando. Y se me ocurrió que sería muy provocativo, en el sentido de molestar, no de seducir, arrojarle la cinta en la cara. El pequeño golpecito que le dio la tela, hizo que mi prisionero parpadeara, frunciera el ceño y emitiera un gruñido de frustración.

—¡Ah! ¡Parpadeaste!

—Esto no es un concurso para mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. No estoy jugando a nada contigo, Granger. No entiendo que quieres….— sus emociones fueron y volvieron. Enojo, miedo, incertidumbre, enojo otra vez. —¡Maldición! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me sueltes?

—Eres aburrido y un gruñón. —contesté, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa blanca muy lentamente.

—¿Q-qué haces, Granger? ¿Te quitarás la camisa?— su tono de alarma me tomó por sorpresa.

—Pensé que ya había dejado en claro que iba a desnudarme. Si no quieres que lo haga, solo dilo, y me detendré.— rodé mis ojos algo exasperada. —Pero dudo que lo hagas, apuesto a que querrás mirarme más allá de los ojos si me quito la camisa.

Entre tanto, nuestras miradas habían vuelto a quedar atadas. Percibía que él hacía un esfuerzo, aunque mínimo, por no desviar sus ojos hacia mis clavículas o esternón, que ya habían quedado descubiertas.

—¿Por qué querría verte? Das asco.— bufó.

—Entonces no creo que tengas problema con que siga. Puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras, Malfoy, o puedes no hacerlo. Dime _alto_ si mi piel comienza a perturbar tus aristocráticas pupilas.

Mi sonrisa se sentía natural, esto era divertido. Provocarlo lo era. Y, por fin, era yo la que lo jodia un poquito y no al revés, como de costumbre. Vi como el rubio frunció los labios, en esa mueca característica de él, de "Soy el señor pomposo, y tú eres mera basura maloliente".

Mis manos terminaron de deshacer todos los botones de la blanca prenda. Corrí la tela, descubriendo mi pecho. Su boca sellada, sus ojos clavados en los míos. La camisa terminó en alguna parte del suelo tras de mí. Haciendo equilibrio saqué uno de mis zapatos con la ayuda del pie contrario, y viceversa. Alcé una de las piernas y enganchando mi pulgar en el elástico de la media, tiré de ella para arrojarla al suelo. repetí el movimiento para quitar la otra.

Cubierta únicamente por mi falda y remera de tirantes, volví a sonreírle con inocencia. Llevé mis manos cruzadas hasta el borde de la prenda que descubriría mi corpiño. Levanté lentamente. Y, si bien sus ojos no se separaron de los míos, su mueca había cambiado. Parecía ansioso, y su respiración sonaba entrecortada.

 _¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Nervioso?_

La prenda pasó por mi rostro, cubriendo mi visión por una fracción de segundos. Al terminar de retirarla, me encontré con que los ojos grises habían abandonado los míos, posados ahora sobre mis pechos. Tenía un sostén naranja y verde, colorinche y absolutamente muggle. Sí, aparentemente la ropa interior de magos y muggles difería en diseño.

 _Debí traer algo más sensual…. ¡Que idiota soy! Aunque… sigue mirándome…_

En cierta forma, estaba funcionando lo que esperaba de él. Que admitiese que yo no era fea, al menos con sus actos, ya vería la forma de empujarlo a que lo dijese en voz alta.

Miré mi propio cuerpo, ¿qué le tenía aparentemente tan atrapado? La luz cálida y tenue de las antorchas tenían un mágico efecto en la piel visible de mis senos. Al provenir del fuego, ésta vibraba y danzaba, como acariciando la superficie de manera muy hipnotizante. _Perfecto._ Decidí no decirle nada. Tenía más sentido dejarlo observar. Tentarse. Manifestar su real opinión de manera sincera. ¿Cuál sería esa manera? No lo sé aún. Su cuerpo reaccionado, quizás.

Posé mis manos y mirada, en el cierre lateral en mi cadera de la falda del colegio. Percibí en la periferia como él levantaba su rostro hasta el mío, para volver a bajarlo hasta mis pechos y cadera, intercalando su observación entre uno y otro. Le escuché tragar en seco.

—Granger, no entiendo cuál es tu propósito con...— al parecer, que mis piernas y caderas quedarán descubiertas, le hizo olvidar lo que diría. Su rostro era uno que jamás había visto. Ojos exageradamente abiertos. Piel sonrojada. Labios entreabiertos. Y cejas levantadas.

Era la expresión de sorpresa más sincera e inocente que le hubiese visto.

Y qué placer; placer dado por el triunfo. El pobre pensaba que venía a recibir órdenes de su Señor Oscuro, y en vez de encontrarse con la condescendiente mirada de Severus Snape, terminó por ser aprisionado, asustado, humillado y, según la evidencia en sus pantalones, excitado.

Se relamió el labio superior, y luego el inferior. Movió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Me voltee, y sentí su mirada abrasante quemar mi trasero, apenas cubierto por la parte inferior del conjunto de ropa interior. Caminé hasta el sillón. Tomé asiento. Crucé una pierna sobre la otra. No iba a seguir despojándome de mis prendas hasta que no recibiera la respuesta exacta que quería de él.

 _Vas a rogarme Malfoy ¡Lo harás!_

—Pareces a gusto con mi imagen, Malfoy. Sorprendido, también.— hice una pausa, dedicándome a observar.

Su nuez de Adán subió y bajó varias veces, como si le costara tragar. Sus ojos pincelaban mis piernas, mis caderas, mi vientre, pechos, hombros, cuello y todo milímetro disponible.

Durante unos minutos no dijimos nada, solo nos miramos el uno al otro. Malfoy intentaba mantener los ojos clavados en los míos, pero la tentación de deslizarse a otras partes de mi cuerpo lo superaba.

Su erección, si bien no muy exagerada, se mantuvo presente, y cada vez que yo le prestaba atención, un cúmulo de chispas brotaban de mi bajo vientre. Ahí entre las piernas, donde ya comenzaba a sentir la humedad aparecer poco a poco.

¿Cómo no sentirse excitada si te observan tan detenidamente estando en ropa interior? ¿Si la mirada penetrante, comúnmente cargada de odio y repulsión, ahora presentaba matices de interés, aprecio y hambre?

Mi temperatura comenzó a ascender, esta vez de verdad. Quería resolver las pequeñas tensiones que tironeaban de mi más delicado y poderoso nudo de nervios. Pero, ¿cómo no pasar los límites de violencia sexual? Después de todo, él seguía estando en esta habitación fuera de su voluntad.

Y, como si los dioses del Olimpo hubiesen escuchado mis plegarias, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy me dio el pie para intentar lo que deseaba. Matar dos pájaros de un tiro: demostrarle que no soy ninguna santurrona y complacerme

— Granger…, ¿por favor?— se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Por favor, qué?

—Algo, lo que sea. No soporto esta tensión. Sin mencionar que me duelen las articulaciones de los brazos.— lo último lo dijo con voz menos suplicante y más irritada, más parecida al Malfoy que yo conozco.

—¿Umm, su majestad se siente cansado?— me burlé. —Pues que pena, porque aún no he terminado contigo.

—¡Pero ni siquiera terminaste de desnudarte…!— se cortó a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que se ponían en evidencia sus ganas de ver más piel y menos tela.

—Es verdad. Iba a hacerlo, pero tú no parecías muy cómodo con la idea, y preferí detenerme...— fingí una seriedad absoluta con el tema. —Verás, por más que quiera y desee algo, no puedo simplemente hacerlo frente a ti. Hay límites, Malfoy.— agaché la cabeza, en un acto de rendición. _Si tan solo supieras, serpiente, que apenas estoy empezando contigo…_ — Una cosa es atarte y colgarte de manera ingrata para humillarte un rato, pero otra… otra muy distinta es…

Me quedé en silencio, mirando mis manos. Quería dar la impresión de que tenía dudas, que tenía vergüenza o algo por el estilo. Aparentar que confiaba lo suficiente en el Señor de los Egoístas, para que él bajara la guardia un poco más.

No es que quisiese hacerle daño. Deseaba darle una lección a través del mejor espectáculo de su vida. Le quitaría los prejuicios, pero no golpes de puño o embrujos. Lo haría dejándolo tan impactado, que ya no le importaría que resultará de esto.

Quizás mañana vuelva a llamarme con nombres despectivos, pero, al menos esta vez, habría material nuevo y elegido por mí misma para ser insultada.

—¿Qué? ¡Acaba la maldita frase, Granger! ¡Acaba algo de una maldita vez!

 _¡No puede ser! ¡Jajajaja! ¿Tenías que usar esa palabra, Malfoy?_ _¡Por supuesto que voy a acabar! Acabaré contigo y con toda esta farsa que se ha inventado sobre los hijos de muggles. Acabaré tan fuerte, que te haré acabar conmigo._

Me llené de júbilo internamente, pero, por más que no expresarlo me resultó un desafío, descubrí que tenía asuntos más urgentes y calurosos que resolver, lo suficientemente intensos como para distraerme de la carcajada que quería brotar de mi garganta.

—Quiero desnudarme, ¿sí? Por completo.—le dije, "resignada"—Quiero hacerlo frente a ti, y tocarme. Que me veas hacerlo… No sé de dónde ha salido este deseo, ni el coraje para intentarlo… pero…— volví a desviar la mirada, como si estuviese avergonzada.

Claro que no lo estaba. Mis mejillas rojas no correspondían a una timidez inocente, eran claro ejemplo de mi excitación.

El silencio reinó nuevamente. Tremendo impacto debieron haberle provocado mis palabras. Entre mis pestañas, vi con gran claridad cómo su miembro daba saltos dentro de su pantalón. Eran las pulsaciones del corazón de Malfoy bombeando fuerte.

 _Entonces, las serpientes no son de sangre fría como creía. Interesante._

—Hazlo.— susurró con voz seca y quebrada. Su ceño estaba fruncido, como debatiendo con su Draco interior.

 _¿Cuál habrá ganado? ¿El que nos muestra a todos? ¿U otro Draco Malfoy? Uno enigmático, y, probablemente, más interesante._

—No, no debo hacerlo. Claramente estás en una posición de desventaja… y sería abusar de …

—Solo hazlo…— suplicó. Aclaró su garganta, y con un poco más de compostura intentó convencerme de lo que estaba absolutamente convencida, —Mira, mientras no me toques a mi o me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero… ese no es el caso, ¿verdad?— asentí.—Tú solo quieres tocarte, a mí no me molesta ver.

—Está bien. Pero si quieres que me detenga, me cubra o te deje solo… Dilo, ¿sí?

Fue su turno de asentir, mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera puramente nerviosa.

 _Ahora sí, manos a la obra, literalmente._

Sintiendo la resolución bañar mi mente y cuerpo, decidí hacer de este acto la epítome de mis capacidades de autosatisfacción. No solo pretendía marcar la psique de Draco Malfoy para siempre, sino que planeaba dejarle la imagen más erotizante que jamás vio en su vida. Demostrarle qué tan capaz, brillante, ingeniosa y poderosa puedo ser.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo fue muy complicado de escribir, por que bueno... LEMMON. Ya saben, estan advertidas (Si hay un varon leyendo esta historia, que lo dudo, sientete incluido en el genero femenino que uso para dirigirme a las lectoras).

Cuestión que de repente me encuentro con el mail inundado de follows, favs y reviews, y se me llena el ama, se me prende una chispa en el pecho, y también en la mente... me dan ganas de escribir... me dan ganas de no cortar este fic. Porque bueno, al principio, esta idea era para terminarla en este capítulo, y con los días vinieron las proyecciones a futuro, en un mundo donde Hermione tiene la posibilidad de cambiar ciertas cosas. Y bueno, decidí continuar con el fic y no cerrarlo acá. Por ustedes, por la Editora María Aguilera (Mary Eagle Med) quien parece estar disfrutándolo tanto como yo, y por mi también, porque es un desafío muy divertido de escribir. Por eso les agradezco a todas su apoyo y bellas palabras...  
En fin... Mary Eagle Med...MILLONES DE GRACIAS FOR EVER AND EVER! He amado todas tus correcciones, y tus comentarios aparte sobre las escenas, adoro que me cuentes lo que te produce!

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 3:**

Sin soltarnos las miradas, llevé mis manos a mis pechos aun cubiertos por la fina y suave tela, deslizándolas lentamente. Acaricié por los costados exteriores. Justo como me gusta empezar.

Dibujé bucles y círculos sin llegar al centro. Poco a poco, se erizaron los poros de la piel; piel que se tensaba de forma concéntrica. Cuando sentí que mis pezones se marcaban, duros, supe que era momento de acariciarlos.

 _¿Quién será …  
_  
Un roce en el izquierdo con el pulgar.

 _...el primero…_

Otro en el derecho.

 _...en gemir?  
_  
Y, luego, pellizqué los dos en conjunto.

—¡Ahh! —soltamos, suavemente, los dos a la vez.

Dos gemidos susurrados, apenas audibles, como si fuese demasiado personal e íntimo compartir ese sonido. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Apenas pude ver el momento exacto en el que él dirigió su mirada hacia mis pechos y manos.

 _Poético.  
_  
A partir de ese momento, los ojos grises siguieron el movimiento de mis manos. Y si por alguna razón me miraba al rostro, lo hacía rápidamente, adquiriendo un tono rosa en sus mejillas. Y, por supuesto, no duraba más que un segundo.

 _¿Será porque prefieres ver mi cuerpo siendo tocado por mis manos? Umm…no estoy segura. ¿Te dará vergüenza, quizás, mirarme a los ojos? ¿Es porque se trata de mí o eres tímido?  
_  
Cuando metí mis dedos bajo la tela del seno izquierdo, Malfoy volvió a gemir, atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes.

Me toqué, suave al principio, luego más entusiasmadamente. Una mano con mis senos, la otra paseando tímidamente por las costillas. Panza. Costados. Caderas. Mi temperatura subía, no sólo gracias al conocimiento que tenía sobre mi propio cuerpo, sino, también, a la mirada atenta y hambrienta del rubio.

Decidí que mis muslos también necesitaban atención. Por el exterior. Y el interior. Más cerca, cada vez más cerca. Y, entonces…

—¡Ahhh! —una vez más, ambos a la vez. Yo un tanto más sonora, y él, ahogado,como queriendo reprimirlo.

El tiro eléctrico que recorrió mi columna fue tan intenso, que se sintió como un pequeño orgasmo. Luego de eso, no pude frenarme más. No quise, mejor dicho.

Mi mano diestra se metió automáticamente dentro de mis bragas, apropiándose del tesoro, que era mi clítoris. Me di placer de manera impecable. Entrenada. Aprendida.

—¡Por Merlín, Granger!—lo escuché decir, mientras sus rodillas se vencían por unos segundos, con su propio peso.

 _¿Y ese viejo que tenía que ver con todo esto?_

—Por mí, Malfoy—le corregí, sin poder evitarlo.

Y, para demostrarle quien era dueña de mi placer, deslice mi mano hacia el centro húmedo de mis pliegues, acto que me hizo arquear mi espalda y provocó que abriera al todo mis piernas, revelando dicha humedad, marcada en la tela.

Esta vez, él emitió un quejido, medio gruñido, con un tono grave. Y se sacudió un poco. Su ardiente mirada clavada entre mis piernas. Casi podría jurar que en su mente se imaginaba que eran suyos los dedos que me penetraban rítmica y deliciosamente. O eso quería creer yo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Malfoy!—fue mi respuesta, con mi voz plenamente cargada de goce—. Mírame a los ojos si no quieres que pare—le exigí. Debía asegurarme de que podíamos continuar.

Lo vi procesar mis palabras. Estaba tan legible su rostro. Nunca, en los un poco más de cinco años que lo conocía, le había visto las emociones tan sinceras plasmadas en sus gestos.

 _Parece que lo estás sopesando, Malfoy. Quizás debería… No. Paciencia, Hermione. Paciencia._

Pasaron unos largos y eternos segundos, y, por fin, me miró a los ojos. Su rostro se volvió serio nuevamente. Pero había perdido esa chispa de desdén, adquiriendo una turbada en deseo.

Se fue un minuto completo; minuto en el que ninguno se movió. Yo estaba muy agitada, con calor y el corazón galopante. Algo de sudor pintaba mi frente. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Porque sí, eso sucede cuando las hormonas fluyen por tu sangre: la mente se las consume y comienza a dar órdenes inverosímiles, ilógicas. Pero la razón siempre puede contemplar las cosas con cuidado y desde afuera. Mi razón me dejó entender, en ese instante, que era posible continuar. Pero, por las dudas, pregunté.

—¿Quieres que siga o que me detenga, Malfoy?

—No lo sé. Sinceramente, quiero que me sueltes. No soporto la pasividad casi entumecida que siente mi cuerpo. Me gustaría...—se interrumpió, arrepentido de sus pseudo confesiones; pseudo porque, suponía yo, cualquiera, hasta yo, en su situación, desearía ser soltado por la impotencia de no poder generar alguna especie de fricción aliviante.

—Eso no sucederá, lo sabes—dije algo irritada. Ya comenzaba a desesperarme un poco por su falta de respuesta.

 _¡Toma la maldita decisión! ¡Así puedo terminar con lo que empecé! ¡Ya sea en este sillón o en el baño de prefectos!_

La verdad es que no me faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax, todo gracias a la estimulación psicológica. Era la más intensa que jamás había tenido. Desesperantemente intensa.

Malfoy volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus ojos, mordiéndose una vez más el labio inferior, con mucha más fuerza. Se detuvo en mi centro, donde aún estaba enterrada mi mano. Vi su nuez de Adán subir y bajar. Suspiró abatido. Asintió.

— Sí. Continúa.

No lo dejé esperar. Retomé los roces en mi cuerpo. Pellizqué mis pezones. Introduje dos de mis dedos entre los labios, doblándolos para apretar sobre esa montañita de nervios que está en la pared interna de mi vagina. La palma de mi mano friccionando sobre mi clítoris. El tempo, la firmeza, su incandescente mirada…todo era la combinación perfecta para que mi escalada se diera velozmente.

Comencé a gimotear, entrando en delirio. Creí escucharme a mí misma gruñir su nombre, también su apellido, y una serie de insultos y alocados alaridos.

 _Ya casi, ya casi…_

—¡Ahhh, maldición, ahh, Malfoy!

Explotó en mi mente, tras mis párpados cerrados, un espiral de colores. Mis nervios se vieron electrificados. Mis músculos se contrajeron sobre mis dedos empapados.

El orgasmo más agudo, jamás logrado a este nivel en mi vida.

Ya había recuperado el aliento, relajado mis extremidades, y limpiado mis fluidos con tan solo un hechizo no verbal. Aún me sentía algo débil para ponerme de pie, pero tenía que terminar con mi plan. Por lo que, tomando fuerzas del universo, me moví hasta estar frente a él.

Nos miramos a los ojos un rato, y, luego, lo observé enteramente. Estaba colorado, con su frente perspirada y la mirada anhelante. Su labio inferior tenía una morada marca de dientes, casi se lo había cortado. Sus brazos hacían fuerza para sostener su peso, puesto que sus piernas estaban cansadas aparentemente. Y una distintiva evidencia de su excitación irresuelta en la tela levantada de su pantalón.

—Muy bien..., bueno..., espero lo hayas disfrutado, Malfoy —le dije de manera insegura y entrecortada, retomando mi actuación.

Ya lo había impactado, demostrando que mi imagen es más que apreciable, y que de santa o santurrona no tengo nada. Ahora, quedaba averiguar un poco más sobre su participación en la inminente guerra.

—Lo he disfrutado, Granger, de una manera muy extraña—comentó con voz seca y ronca—. Me he quedado… un poco…, ya sabes, insatisfecho.

—Lo supuse, sí. —bajé mi mirada hacia el bulto entre sus piernas. Su rostro volvió a mostrar signos de vergüenza y vulnerabilidad— Puede que podamos resolverlo ahora, si quieres. —asintió con entusiasmo— Pero necesito que me respondas algo primero. Ya sabes, soy hija de muggles, y para mí tiene importancia.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—preguntó inocentemente, apurado por verse liberado de las cadenas y de la tortuosa erección.

—¿Por qué tomaste la marca tenebrosa?

Algo de duda apareció en sus facciones. Y, luego, derrota.

—Mi padre está en Azkaban, y no solo eso, sino que falló en su misión para conseguir la estúpida profecía de Potter y el Señor Oscuro—contestó resignado, con amargura palpable—. Creo que eres capaz de imaginar lo que eso significa.

—Sí, me doy una idea—asentí, frunciendo mi ceño—. Puedo ofrecerte ayuda. De alguna manera. No tienes por qué exponerte a la sádica organización de ese pseudo hombre desquiciado—ofrecí de buena fe.

Malfoy, si bien un cretino malcriado y prejuicioso, no parecía ser una persona tan nefasta como para cargar esa marca asquerosa en su brazo.

—Pff… como si _tu_ pudieras hacer algo en contra del Señor Oscuro—bufó—. Ahora, podrías desatarme de una vez, como prometiste, y ofrecerme otra clase de ayuda.

 _Qué insolente. ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar mi capacidad para cumplir un objetivo?_

—Malfoy, eso no sucederá—terminé con una sonrisa traviesa, y algo malvada, plasmada en mi rostro—. Si quieres mi ayuda con algo, deberás aceptar mi ayuda en todo. Ya sabes como dicen. Tómalo o déjalo.

Él abrió grande sus ojos. Lo tomé por sorpresa, aparentemente, con mi cambio de actitud. Volvía la Hermione del principio de la noche, la que, en su momento, estaba enojada, rabiosa y vengativa. Solo que ésta estaba más relajada gracias a la cuota de placer sexual. También era una Hermione con un nuevo propósito. La lección de vida para Draco Malfoy implicaría seducirlo hacia el lado de la luz. Porque es lo correcto y lo justo. Lo necesario para evitar más vidas arruinadas. Por nada más y nada menos. Sería dura y exigente con él, sí, pero también me aseguraría de ser la única opción que valiera la pena.

Comprendí que él era un chico moldeado por su entorno. Le habían alimentado el ego con comida basura, la mente con prejuicios limitantes y, por último, le habían dejado el alma casi desnutrida.

 _Habré sido ciega. No era tan fácil empatizar contigo. Después de todo, me has tratado cual escoria… Pero yo, yo voy a asegurarme de quebrar tus estructuras.  
_  
—Bien, esto es todo—dije, dándome la vuelta y agachándome para tomar mis prendas de ropa desparramadas.

—¡Agh! ¡Granger! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

—Sí, sí puedo. De hecho, lo estoy haciendo.

—No… no puedes —se quejó cual niño encaprichado.

—Malfoy, ya sabes. Mi oferta sigue en pie.

Comencé a vestirme y él retomó sus intentos fútiles de liberarse de las cadenas. Reí por lo bajo, pero sin interrumpir mi tarea.

—Granger, no puedes pretender que las cosas queden así. No actúes como si fueras inocente. ¡Esto es secuestro!

—Justamente, Malfoy. Ninguno de los dos es inocente en este punto. Eso nos hace iguales—le respondí, mientras me colocaba el calzado—. La diferencia es que tú llevas la marca tenebrosa tatuada en tu piel, —tomé las dos túnicas, la de invierno y la del colegio— y yo no. Entonces… —me coloqué sobre los hombros la más abrigada, y la otra la sostuve doblada con el brazo junto con la capa de Harry— ahora que me has demostrado que no me consideras fea, —miré nuevamente a su imbatible erección— y qué has aprendido que no soy santurrona. Solo queda que me conozcas y aceptes mi ayuda.

Caminé hasta la puerta de la sala, con todas mis cosas encima. Antes de partir, me voltee, le sonreí con una mezcla de picardía y burla.

—Te estaré vigilando, Malfoy. De una u otra manera, sabotearé todo aquello que intentes hacer en nombre de Voldemort.

* * *

Quizás estaba un poquito loca.

—Estás loca, Hermione—me dije a mí misma.

 _¿Y quién no?  
_  
Entré en el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Tomé aire, agitada. La corrida hasta la Sala Común de mi Casa bajo la capa invisible había sido divertida y llena de adrenalina. Se sentía como huir de un cazador. También se sintió un poco como alejarse velozmente de la escena de un crimen.

Por eso corrí. No quise arriesgarme a ser alcanzada por un furioso Draco Malfoy.

La mirada de odio había vuelto a sus ojos. Lo noté al echarle ese último vistazo que se dio entre dos momentos. Antes de irme, lo liberé de las cadenas con su propia varita, arrojándosela. Cerré la puerta y corrí.

Él podría haber tomado la varita de un salto y correr tras de mí. Atacarme era una opción. Otra, podría haber sido que me llamara para hablar o gritar un rato. Pudo haberse quedado shockeado, dentro de la sala, por largos minutos.

Caminé en puntitas, respirando lo más pausada y profundamente posible. Debía revisar el Mapa del Merodeador inmediatamente.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía, excepto por una sola persona.

 _¡Ese maldito manual de pociones! ¡Juro que lo quemaré algún día!_

Caminé a través de la amplia habitación y me bajé la capucha de la capa. Llamé a mi amigo por su nombre en un tono bajo y susurrante. El pobre pegó un salto, quedando todo destartalado, intentando atrapar el libro que él mismo había soltado del susto.

—Lo siento, Harry—me disculpé, sentándome junto a él y doblando la capa en varias partes—. No quise asustarte. Tomé prestado esto —le pasé el bulto de tela—. Y esto —saqué el mapa. Sin entregárselo, lo desplegué y activé con mi varita.

—Hermione, ¿qué demonios haces a estas horas levantada?

—Lo mismo que tú, Harry. Aprendo, a través de métodos cuestionables —contesté mordazmente. Mientras tanto, alumbraba con la varita el mapa, buscando de cerca las huellas del slytherin—. Mira, deberás confiar en mí, ¿sí? Estoy planeando algo. No puedo contarte todo. Pero si…

Entonces lo vi. Parecía estar trotando escaleras abajo en dirección al nivel donde se encontraba nuestra sala.

—¿A quién estás buscando? Déjame ver —yo estando tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no noté cómo él se asomaba a ver el pergamino—. ¿Malfoy?

—Sí.

—Está viniendo hacia aquí… ¿Qué sucedió, Hermione? ¿Te hizo algo?—inquirió alterado.

—No, Harry— largué una risilla, mirándole a los ojos tras sus lentes—. Es solo que logré embrujarlo, metafóricamente hablando.

Él asintió. Pero luego empezó a mirarme raro.

—Emm… Bueno. Cuéntame que sucedió, y porqué tienes la capa y el mapa.

—Lo siento, no quise pedirte tus cosas. Ibas a querer saber para qué y no me dejarías ir sola. Podría haberse estropeado mi plan. Insisto, debía ir sola —me disculpé velozmente—. Lo único que puedo decirte es que debes confiar en mí. Tú tenías razón. Malfoy es un mortífago y trama algo. Y yo me haré cargo de vigilarlo. Lo prometo. No debes preocuparte más por él.

—¿Qué?

— Así podrás concentrarte en tus lecciones con el Profesor Dumbledore. Yo pondré en marcha un plan para contener al Hurón Oxigenado—continué mí arrebatada explicación; explicación que no explicaba nada, al fin y al cabo—. Creo que puedo sacarle provecho a esto y eliminar algunos posibles enemigos.

—¡Hermione! ¡¿Vas a matarlo?! —inquirió nuevamente alterado y sorprendido, sin entender nada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —le di un golpecito con el mapa ya doblado en la cabeza— ¡Le pondré límites!—miré a mi amigo con expresión divertida y escandalizada. _¿Cómo se le ocurre tremenda cosa? No seré ninguna santa, pero matar… no. Eso no es lo mío_ — ¡Voy a volverlo uno de nosotros!

* * *

N/A: En la parte en la Malfoy dice: ¡Por Merlín, Granger!  
Me vi tentada a escribir algo como: _¿Y ese viejo LESBIANO que tenía que ver con todo esto?  
Por qué les cuento esto? Porque ha sido motivo de risas entre la editora y yo. Sinceramente, tuve que contenerme de tipea O._

 _Abrazos Cósmicos!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

N/A: Sepan que esto no sería posible sin Mary Eagle Med!

Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y follows!

Sus reviews, tanto en Fanfiction como en Facebook... Las palabras de las lectoras son la única paga que un ficker tiene, por tanto, son mas que muy importantes!

Adoro las especulaciones que hacen, amo que le manden saludos a la editora. Me dan gracia algunas de sus opiniones, porque me veo reflejadas en ellas!

Para la persona que me dice que no deberia escribir en primera persona, y que por eso no terminó ni el primer cap... pues le digo: lo siento, pero es mi historia y quiero hacerla en 1ra persona... porque es dificil como observaste, y quería auto desafiarme. Hay muchas buenas historias en 3ra persona por alli... disfruta de ellas. (Sinceramente, no se para que pararte a hacer un review así... ni siquiera es constructiva la critica...) **Aclaración posterior a la publicación:** de todas maneras es válido tu review y aprecio poder conocer las opiniones diferentes. Digo esto, porque quizas se malinterpreta lo que dije anteriormente, y no deseeo que eso pase. Agradezco y respeto de igual manera tu comentario.

Para el resto de los comentarios, MIL GRACIAS! cada vez que leo uno mi corazón da un salto y mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas de la emocion!

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 4:**

Convencer a Harry de que era conveniente irnos a dormir fue lo único difícil esa noche. La lección para Draco Malfoy había terminado arruinando mis posibilidades de descanso pleno. Pero valió la pena.

Había aprendido demasiado en muy corto tiempo. Entendí un poco la realidad en la que viven los del supuesto bando prejuicioso. Conocí algunas de las debilidades de los mortífagos, quienes eran tan humanos como yo. Tuve la oportunidad de adquirir herramientas para crear una grieta en sus filas. Quitarlos del lado oscuro. Convertirlos.

Y, ahora, debía ponerme en marcha. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y nada de tiempo. Me alisté para bajar a desayunar. Las clases comenzarán en menos de veinticinco minutos. Y, si quería conservar la lucidez luego de haber dormido cinco míseras horas, debía asegurarme de consumir teína y algo sustancioso.

—Hermione, llegas tarde—observó, a modo de saludo, Ron. Me senté junto a él—. Nunca llegas tarde.

—Lo sé. No dormí mucho anoche —rezongué, mientras me servía un puñado de frutos secos.

Miré a Harry, quien estaba frente a nosotros, sentado de manera aplastada, como si su cuerpo no soportara la gravedad de la tierra. Tenía oscuras ojeras, palidez inusual y aspecto gruñón.

Me devolvió la mirada, algo acusatoria y demandante. Me daba la sensación de que se estaba comunicando con los ojos. Su rostro decía: _Tenemos que hablar. Y lo sabes._

Mientras me llevaba la taza de té a los labios, le hice un gesto que significaba algo más o menos como: _Más tarde, Harry. En privado._

La noche anterior había logrado convencerlo de que mantuviésemos fuera de esto a Ron. Y con razones tan lógicas y obvias que, en mi opinión, no debía haber hecho falta que le explicara por qué no era una buena idea.

* * *

La clase de Herbología ya había terminado. La profesora Sprout se había quedado hablando con un entusiasmado Neville. Algunos Hufflepuff estaban junto a ellos escuchando con atención. El resto de los alumnos se habían marchado, excepto por Seamus, Harry y Ronald.

Mis movimientos eran lentos y meditados. Debía hacer tiempo para quedarme sola y poder revisar el mapa sin que me vieran mis amigos

—¡Vamos, Mione!—me apuró Ron, con tono quejumbroso

—Vayan tu y Seamus. Yo la espero a que termine —intervino mi ojiverde amigo.

 _Buena movida, Harry._

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y se marcharon. Por supuesto, no me quedaba otra salida que aceptar la presencia de Harry.

Luego de unos segundos, saqué el mapa del bolsillo interno de mi túnica y lo desplegué sobre la banqueta. Ambos nos asomamos sobre él, mirando de reojo al grupo de compañeros y profesora en la otra punta del invernadero.

—¿Buscas a Malfoy?

—Sí—contesté.

Ambos susurrábamos.

—¿Porqué? ¿Qué tramas, Hermione?

—Ya sabes porqué. Te lo dije anoche.

—Ahí está— dijo, señalando los pasos del slytherin.

No venía solo.

—Vaya, lo encontraste rápido.

—Vengo haciéndolo todo el año. Pero no cambies de tema, dime que tramas. Me preocupas.

—Harry, ya hablamos de esto. No puedo darte detalles—rezongué—. Pero ya que estás aquí, te demostraré que lo tengo bajo control. Vamos.

—¿Qué?, espera, ¿a dónde?

—Andando, no hay tiempo. Slytherin tiene clases de Herbología ahora. Iremos a su encuentro.

—¿Planeabas enfrentarlo sola?, ¿a él con todos sus amigos? ¿Después de quién-sabe-qué sucedió anoche? —me reclamó, caminando velozmente a mi lado.

Había tomado el calzada lateral para avanzar, algo escondida, tras la línea de árboles del Bosque Prohibido y evitar toparnos con Ron y Seamus.

—Sí. Por lo que, ten… ponte la capa—le extendí su más preciada herencia—. Debo aparentar estar sola. Ya verás. Ni siquiera tendré que vérmelas con el resto de los slytherin.

—De acuerdo. Pero no planeo dejarte sola—dijo resignado—. Y estaré escuchando—advirtió.

Vi, por el rabillo del ojo, que ya estaba invisible tras la tela.

—Muy bien. Pero debes permanecer inmutable. No puedes intervenir. De ninguna manera. Pase lo que pase —le ordené, echando un último vistazo al mapa antes de guardarlo.

Ya estaban comenzando a bajar la primera colina. Desvié el camino en la dirección de ellos

—Mantente a mi izquierda todo el tiempo, ¿si? A cuatro metros. No puedo arriesgarme a que te perciba.

—Está bien.

Sonreí, realmente agradecida. Harry era un poco desbocado y ansioso la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero, cuando había que ponerse en acción, sabía escucharme. Se ponía serio y confiaba ciegamente en mi juicio. Llevábamos años funcionando con esta dinámica y sospechaba que aún nos quedaba un largo tiempo de seguir haciéndolo.

—Gracias, Harry. Por confiar en mí.

—Siempre lo haré — me contestó, chocando su hombro contra el mío, dándome un empujoncito.

Reí divertida.

 _Desde otro ángulo debo parecer una inútil, trastabillando hacia un costado._

—Ok, haz silencio—señalé con la cabeza hacia delante.

A lo lejos se veían cuatro figuras inconfundibles. Malfoy y Blaise, flanqueados por Crabbe y Goyle.

Lancé, disimuladamente, el mismo hechizo usado la noche anterior para amortiguar los pasos a los pies de mi amigo.

—Mira, Harry —dije intentando mover lo menos posible mis labios. Si bien estábamos bien distanciados los unos de los otros, no quería arriesgarme a que me vieran hablar sola— ¿Reconoces la figura de Malfoy?—escuché un "A-ja" de su parte— Bien, ¿notas cómo se está separando de sus amigos? Ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que voy en su dirección.

—Maldición, Hermione. Eres escalofriantemente brillante.

—¡Shh! —lo acallé.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—Intentará tomarme por sorpresa. Vamos a dejar que lo haga, ¿sí?

Mantuve el paso veloz, disimuladamente inclinándome hacia el lateral izquierdo para evitar pasar cerca de los slytherins y entrar por el lateral del castillo. Justo por donde el rubio había vuelto atrás.

 _Ahí voy, Malfoy. Me intriga saber que tienes para decir._

Subí los primeros escalones, pasando por el arco de piedra. Caminé cinco pasos y, antes de girar para entrar a la galería, me vi desarmada por un _Expelliarmus_ conciso.

Él apareció de detrás de una de las columnas sobresalientes de la pared. Me apuntaba con su propia varita en la mano izquierda y, con la derecha, sostenía la mía. Me detuve en seco, mirándole impasible.

Hizo un gesto con su cabeza, indicándome que me digiriera hacia el desierto y poco utilizado pasillo. Caminé con la cabeza en alto. Me dejó pasar antes que él. Darle la espalda me generó vértigo. Y con razón, puesto que, apenas nos adentramos tres metros, me estampó contra el muro rocoso. Una de las piedras, particularmente puntiaguda, se clavó en mi hombro.

 _¡Auch! Supongo que me lo merezco. Pero dolió._

—¿Qué se siente ser atacada de la nada? —gruñó en mi rostro. Uno de sus brazos empujaba mi pecho para mantenerme quieta, y el otro clavaba su varita en mi cuello—. Te lo advertí. No puedes meterte conmigo y salir ilesa.

—Tranquilo —dije en voz alta. El mensaje era para Harry, pero podía pasar como una petición directa para mi agresor— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Sabes que si me sucede algo van a…

—¡¿Que qué quiero?! Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?—me interrumpió. Su rostro marcaba indignación, enojo y un deje de desquicie— ¡Anoche! ¡Eso quiero!

—¿Quieres una repetición de lo de anoche? —pregunté divertida, mirándolo fijo con algo de sugerente coqueteo.

—¡No! ¡Maldición, Granger! —rugió enfurecido— ¡Quiero una endemoniada explicación!

—Pues no te daré ninguna. Ya dije todo lo que tenía para decir anoche—le contesté media irritada.

 _¿Acaso esperaba que volviese a explicarle todo?_

—Comienza a hablar, Granger —amenazó, apretando aún más su varita contra mi cuello. Eso también empezaba a doler.

—Dije que no. Si quieres respuestas tendrás que dirigirte a mí con respeto. Ya no toleraré más tu maltrato.

Nos miramos fijo casi por un minuto. Él, claramente furioso. Yo, firme y digna. Esto era una especie de batalla de voluntades. Lo supe porque era algo muy común observar este comportamiento entre las serpientes. Malfoy era el rey de las serpientes del colegio. Nadie le ganaba cuando te miraba de esta manera. Imponente. Poderoso. Autoritario.

Lamentablemente para él, yo era una leona y sus técnicas no iban a quebrarme. Y, cual felina que soy, puse en marcha el truco que sabía lo desestabilizaría.

Le sonreí de lado, enviando llamas a través de mis ojos; llamas que él conoció personalmente la noche anterior. Mordí mi labio inferior, suavemente, soltándolo poco a poco.

Miró mi boca con lo que parecía ser anticipo. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y su respiración sonó temblorosa. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza y, apretando los dientes en un gruñido sordo, dio un paso atrás. Empujó con algo de brutalidad mi varita contra mi pecho para devolvérmela.

—Aléjate de mí, Granger —me advirtió.

* * *

Intenté evadir las preguntas de Harry el resto del día, buscando estar siempre con alguien más. Pero llegó la noche y, con ella, la solitud de la sala común y una avalancha de cuestionamientos de su parte. Contestarlas había sido torturante.

...

—No, Harry. No estoy teniendo una relación romántica a escondidas con Malfoy.

...

—Lo que sea que sucedió anoche, es asunto mío y de él. No voy a darte ningún tipo de detalle.

...

—Tengo todo bajo control. Tú déjamelo a mí.

...

— Qué no insistas. No estoy enamorada de él.

...

— ¡Puedo cuidarme sola, Harry Potter! ¡Te recuerdo que vengo practicando desde primer año!

...

— Sé que pareció que le coqueteaba al oxigenado. Y esa era la idea, justamente. Pero no por los motivos que tú crees.

…

— ¿De qué hablas? No hay ninguna tensión sexual entre nosotros. No la hay ahora y no la hubo nunca.

…

— Prometo mantenerte al día con lo que suceda. Enserio. Hasta podrás ayudarme en algunas ocasiones.

...

— Oh… basta, Harry. ¡Por Morgana! No quiero repetirlo más. Ni él ni yo estamos enamorados. Solo quiero demostrarle un punto de una manera poco ortodoxa… No me mires así.

…

— Aun no estoy cien por ciento segura de cómo proseguir. Creo que lo más sensato es vigilarlo un día o dos.

…

— ¡Ya basta con lo de la tensión!

…

Más de una hora cuchicheando, gritando en susurros, riendo y discutiendo. Dio mil vueltas sobre lo mismo, llevándome al punto del hartazgo. Pero, finalmente, se sintió medianamente satisfecho.

* * *

Esa noche, tomando una decisión sabia, me fui a acostar temprano. Ya tenía las cortinas de la cama cerradas.

Me metí perezosamente entre las mantas y el colchón. Mi cuerpo y mente me estaban pasando factura.

 _Cielos, y todo esto por sentirme insultada con las palabras "fea y santurrona". Sí seré exagerada. Cuánto drama, Hermione. Cuánto drama._

Pero lo importante era que le había cambiado la forma de pensar sobre mí. Aun no conseguía que lo admitiese verbalmente, pero lo había empujado a un punto sin retorno. No más supremacía de sangre. No más bullying. Y, gracias a eso y lo que estaba por venir, posiblemente inclinaría la balanza a mi favor en los asuntos de la guerra.

* * *

 **N/A: Mary me hace comentarios muy buenos cuando edita, me hace reir a lo bestia... voy a compartir algunos...**

—Ahí está— dijo, señalando los pasos del slytherin.

No venía solo.

—Vaya, lo encontraste rápido.

—Vengo haciéndolo todo el año. Pero no cambies de tema, dime que tramas. Me preocupas.

 ** _N/E: DRARRY ES REAL!_**

 **...**

Miró mi boca con lo que parecía ser anticipo. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y su respiración sonó temblorosa. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza y, apretando los dientes en un gruñido sordo, dio un paso atrás. Empujó con algo de brutalidad mi varita contra mi pecho para devolvérmela.

 ** _N/E:_** _ **¿Sabes qué pensaba cuando leía esto? El grito de la hada madrina en Sherk 2: "¡Bésala ya!"**_

 **...**

— ¿De qué hablas? No hay ninguna tensión sexual entre nosotros. No la hay ahora y no la hubo nunca.

 ** _N/E_** _ **:¿lol? Obvio que sí, siempre.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero los últimos días han estado muy cargados de cosas por hacer.

Quería comentarles que adoro con todo mi ser todos y cada uno de sus reviews. Me han despertado tantas alegrías!

No se que opinan, pero si, mí Hermione está fuera del cannon en algunos aspectos, pero intento conservarle algunos otros... lo intento, jejeje... Y bueno, mí Draco? Qué piensan de él, es cannon?

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 5:**

Habiendo obtenido una buena noche de descanso, las clases de la mañana y tarde del viernes habían sido, por un lado, nutritivas como siempre, y, por el otro, curiosas.

Malfoy había evitado mirarme a los ojos, con su rostro contorsionado en una mueca de hastío, enojo y frustración. De hecho, me había evitado todo lo posible. Tomaba desvíos para no caminar por los mismos recorridos que yo. Se volvía en sus pasos o doblaba repentinamente, todo para no tener que cruzarse con mi persona.

Había sido entretenido observar estas conductas. Me daba la sensación de que también quería impedir que sus compañeros de casa, quienes lo acompañaban a todos lados cual perros falderos, tuviesen la oportunidad de decirme algo desagradable. Claramente, si eso sucediera, él tendría que comportarse como de costumbre. De manera burlesca y engreída.

Pero no. Draco Malfoy había aprendido su lección. Ya sabía, por experiencia propia, que humillarme tenía consecuencias.

—Bueno, ya es demasiado estudio por hoy, ¿no crees, Harry?

—Ronald, solo hemos estado una hora en la biblioteca. Apenas has terminado el trabajo de Transformación Orgánica para el miércoles que viene y… —un gruñido por su parte detuvo mi sermón.— ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que tenemos mucho tiempo? No lo creo. Además, tendrás prácticas de Quidditch y eso también te quitará tiempo valioso de estudio… —otro gruñido.

—Hermione, eres excesivamente molesta. Necesito relajarme, ¿sabes? —comentó irritado. Se levantó de la mesa, tomando sus apuntes, útiles y mochila en tan solo diez segundos.— ¿Vienes, Harry? Podríamos jugar una partida de ajedrez. Ya sabes, hace mucho no compartimos un rato, juntos.

Su rostro reflejaba esperanza, anhelo. Extrañaba a nuestro amigo, a su mejor amigo.

—No, creo que me quedaré un rato más estudiando. —contestó, aparentando estar muy concentrado en sus apuntes, cuando, la verdad, se notaba lo ansioso que estaba por quedarse a solas conmigo.

La decepción y dolor de Ron fue tan evidente en su cara, que me produjo un pequeño retorcijón en la tripas. No podía permitir dejar las cosas así y, de paso, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, como quien dice. Por ello, cuando vi que la figura cabizbaja del colorado llegaba a la entrada de la biblioteca, me volteé hacia Harry, ya mentalizada a regañarle por ser tan poco perceptivo.

—¡Harry Potter! —susurré enojada. Él se sobresaltó por mi arranque.— Te levantas en este instante y te vas con Ron.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —se negó enfurruñado.— ¡Estás intentando librarte de mí! No creas que soy tonto. Sé que en cuanto te deje sola, irás tras Malfoy, poniéndote en riesgo solo para hacer vaya-a-saber-Merlín-qué.

—Tú eres él que me cree tonta si piensas que no tomó precauciones.— le devolví la acusación.— No voy a negarlo, planeaba vigilarlo. Pero solo desde el mapa. Además...

—¡Ah! —exclamó indignado.

—Además… Es en serio, Harry. —continúe ignorando el giro de sus ojos que centellaban con incredulidad.— ¿No viste la mirada de Ron? —volví a susurrar. Me miró fijo, y, al parecer vio algo en mí que lo hizo cambiar de postura.— Parecía deseoso de compartir tiempo contigo…. y, bueno…, cuando dijiste que no…, se veía realmente triste.

—Ahhgg… —se quejó. Corriendo sus lentes, frotó sus ojos con los talones de sus manos.— Maldición… Debe estar pensando que… —se detuvo. Se puso de pie y, con el ceño fruncido, preparó sus cosas. Sin mirarme.

 _Algo me ocultas…_

—¿Pensando qué, Harry?

—Nada. Iré con él. —evadió.— Esta vez, tuviste suerte, Hermione. Pero, la próxima, no te liberarás tan fácil de mi compañía.

—Harry... —empecé a decir en un tono cansino, pero me cortó.

De repente estaba de muy mal humor. Enojado por algo.

 _¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué me perdí?_

—Ya te lo dije. Confío en ti. Pero eso no le quita lo peligroso a lo que sea que planees hacer. Me tienes a ciegas aquí, ¿sabes? Y lo sé, no tengo por qué estar enterado de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Pero tu me importas demasiado. Y, últimamente, te comportas de manera errática…

— Harry, Harry… mira,—respiré profundo— lo siento. Sé que debo parecer algo loca últimamente…

—¿Algo?

—No me interrumpas… —exigí levantando un dedo— Tuve una especie de revelación. Una epifanía. Y quiero seguirla. Es como una corazonada.

Mi amigo se quedó esperando. Quizás pensó que iba a decir algo más. Pero, al ver que eso era todo, entrecerró los ojos.

—Te creo. Pero también siento que me ocultas algo.

—Estás en lo correcto.

—¿Y no piensas decírmelo?

—No.

—Hermione, voy a preguntarlo de nuevo… ¿tienes algo con Malfoy?

—¡No!

—Si tu respuesta cambia, ¿me lo dirás?

—Sí.

—Bien. — con esa última palabra y el rostro más escalofriantemente calculador que jamás le vi, se fue.

* * *

Para cuando bajé a cenar, Malfoy aún no había aparecido en el mapa. Me sentía un poco irritada. No tenía mucho sentido que se desvaneciera de los terrenos tan fácilmente. Quizás era eso. Pudo haberse marchado a pie, por los linderos arbolados, ya que la entrada que comunicaba con la pequeña villa mágica estaba vigilada por Aurores.

Tenía la urgencia de comer lo más velozmente posible para irme a esconder en algún lado y continuar mi búsqueda.

 _Mierda. Ya me parezco a Harry ¿Será que la obsesión por Malfoy era contagiosa?_

La brusquedad con la que me senté junto a Neville no pasó desapercibida. Éste me dedico una mirada inquieta, pero, al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, la direccionó hacia mis mejores amigos. Ron se encogió de hombros y Harry…, bueno, él parecía estar enojado conmigo todavía.

El incómodo silencio permanecía inmutable, por lo que decidí ignorarlos. Entre bocado y bocado, mi mirada paseaba distraída por la mesa de las serpientes. El aspecto lúgubre de los estudiantes de Slytherin era preocupante. Desde el comienzo del año, parecían ser los únicos que habían olvidado ser niños y adolescentes alegres, sin preocupaciones. Como si la guerra les hubiera llegado primero que al resto.

Fue ahí, bajo ese pensamiento, que noté la ausencia de Crabbe y Goyle. Esos dos nunca se perderían una oportunidad para comer.

 _¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?_

Soltando el tenedor me disculpé entre balbuceos arrebatados y salí corriendo. Para cuando llegué al Hall de entrada, que estaba desierto, por suerte, ya tenía el mapa y capa en pleno uso.

* * *

— ¿Crees que esté buscando algo que se le perdió al Señor Tenebroso? —preguntó la niña colorada.

—No lo sé, Vincent.— contestó la pequeña rubia.— Quizás no se le perdió nada a nadie, ¿por qué buscaría algo perdido? Ya sabes, Draco dice que es una misión super secreta.

 _Pff… por Morgana. Estos mamarrachos son tan evidentes._

Hasta me daba pena el pobre de Malfoy, teniendo que relegar su seguridad a un par de bobos como Crabbe y Goyle.

—Bueno, lo supuse porque él dice entrar a "La sala de los objetos perdidos".— le comentó.

—Vaya, no lo había pensado. Eres muy perspicaz.

Además de espeluznante, la experiencia de espiarlos estaba siendo muy útil. Ahora sabía que Malfoy "pedía" por una sala de objetos perdidos cuando caminaba frente al muro, que aparentaba, en este momento, ser común y corriente, sin puertas ni nada.

Por eso Harry no lo había encontrado en el mapa desde el comienzo del año.

 _Interesante. La sala nos oculta. Muy conveniente._

—Tengo hambre, Greg.

—Yo también, Vince.

* * *

Un día nuevo, una meta en mente. Mi ansiedad no me había dejado dormir tanto como hubiera deseado. Era sábado por la mañana. Mejor dicho, madrugada. Me duché con gusto, intentando quitarme el sueño de los ojos. Me vestí en silencio, para no despertar a mis compañeras de habitación. Antes de bajar a La Sala Común, corroboré tener las reliquias de Harry en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Me apenaba retenerlas tanto tiempo. Él me las confiaba, pero sabía que, muy en el fondo, le dolía separarse de sus mapa y capa. Después de todo, era lo único tangible de sus antepasados.

 _Bien, Hermione. Les darás buen uso estos días y lo devolverás cuanto antes._

Con la idea en mente, fui caminando con parsimonia hasta el Gran Comedor. El alba se asomaba poco a poco por las ventanas y me generaba una sensación de goce especial. Esa que te da cuando andas solo y puedes pensar a tu ritmo, donde la verborrea fluye de manera inspirada, como si vieses el mundo con otros ojos, con más claridad.

Las cosas estaban cambiando, y aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Pero tenía clavada en mi cabeza la idea de, por un lado, hacerme valer y respetar, y, por el otro, rectificar el curso probable de esta guerra.

Los alumnos de Slytherin eran los más vulnerables, al contrario de lo que pensaba la gente. Ellos eran quienes estaban más próximos a la podredumbre que emanaba la causa de Voldemort. La supremacía de sangre era algo tan viejo como Salazar mismo y más. Aun así, las circunstancias históricas del mundo mágico del último siglo dejaban mucho que desear. Pareciese que nada hubiese cambiado, que el odio y el miedo fueran inamovibles.

Para eliminar una mala hierba, había que arrancarla de raíz, y, en este caso, las raíces eran representadas por las nuevas generaciones de magos, más específicamente, los sangrepura.

La guerra iba a darse de todas formas, de eso no cabía duda. Pero, quizás, si a algunos representantes de esta juventud maleducada con prejuicios se les demostraba que las decisiones para un mundo mejor estaban en su poder, entonces la mala hierba moriría. La discriminación se destruiría por sí sola. Y futuras guerras se evitarían.

Las voces y pasos de los alumnos del colegio me sacaron del ensimismamiento en el que me encontraba hace una hora más o menos, al entrar por la puerta que daba al Hall. Parpadeé un par de veces. Miré a mi taza de té ya vacía. La rellené, tomando también una quinta tostada untada con manteca. Así, con movimientos lentos y mente perdida, desayuné unos diez minutos más.

Poco a poco, las mesas se fueron llenando. Y, cuando la cabeza rubia platinada hizo presencia, yo ya estaba lista y dispuesta a partir. El día sería largo y, por extensos momentos, también sería aburrido. Tiempos muertos me esperaban, sin poder hacer nada. Mis avances en el estudio se verían perjudicados, pero esto era importante. Tenía una meta que alcanzar.

* * *

 _¿Pero qué demonios es este lugar?_

Infinitos pasillos con montones y montones de objetos apilados, ordenados, rotos, pulcros, destruidos… Era un laberinto de muros altos e interminables, hechos de cosas acumuladas durante siglos y siglos. Miles de estudiantes perdiendo u ocultando sus cosas, dejando atrás la evidencia de su paso por Hogwarts. Elfos domésticos trayendo recuerdos de estudiantes graduados para lucirlos como si fuesen estanterías gigantesca llena de trofeos, o un álbum de fotos de la infancia, de esos que uno saca cada tanto para contemplar la vida.

La estructura que contenía el laberinto tenía un carácter arquitectónico como el de las bóvedas de una catedral gótica. El estuco y columnas alcanzaban dimensiones inconmensurables. Y las largas ventanas filtraban la luz con sus vidrios de distintos colores y texturas. El espacio parecía tomar dimensiones divinas, y cada curva y recoveco o rincón era un mundo de relatos indescifrables.

El lugar, realmente, era un santuario.

— Esto es alucinante. —dije en voz alta, con emociones confundidas. Angustia, pena y curiosidad, principalmente.

Caminé un rato, procurando no perderme ni alejarme de la entrada. Observé un sin fin de chucherías, y piezas de valor, sin atreverme a tocar nada, por las dudas. Me preguntaba qué haría Malfoy en un lugar como este. Quizás, las especulaciones de Vincent Crabbe no eran erradas.

Cada cinco minutos, revisaba el mapa. Esperaba que el hurón viniera pronto. La ansiedad se hacía cada segundo más insoportable y ya llevaba una hora rumiando por los primeros pasillos de la sala.

 _Yo y mi impaciencia. Tranquila, vendrá._

Abrir el mapa. Bufar. Cerrarlo.

—¿Qué tanto haces un sábado en la mañana en tú maldita Sala Común, Malfoy?

Cuando se acercó el mediodía, me dolía la espalda por estar escondida tras una pila de vaya-una-a-saber-qué-cosas, sentada en el suelo con la cabeza agachada en el manual de encantamientos de sexto año. Mi intento idiota por estudiar. No se puede realmente, si tu atención fluctúa entre: " _Diferencias entre magia no verbal con y sin varita"_ y " _Sala Común de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy"._

Me tronaron las tripas del hambre, consecuencia de desayunar más temprano de lo normal. Hastiada, cerré el libro de un golpe, metiéndolo en mi mochila. Me levanté, sacudiendo mi trasero con las manos para quitar la tierra de la falda. Y, cuando me agaché a recoger el mapa del suelo, lo vi. Los vi, mejor dicho.

Malfoy y sus secuaces subían por el tramo de escaleras del quinto piso. La sensación de vértigo y emoción se mezclaron con el enojo y frustración. Las dos primeras, correspondían a mis años de aventura y espíritu Gryffindor. Las dos segundas… Bueno, ¡vamos!, ¡hasta parecía que Malfoy lo hacía a propósito!

 _Estúpida serpiente. Toda la mañana esperándote y, cuando decido bajar a almorzar, ¡te dignas a traer tu lustroso trasero sangrepura!_

Activé mi cuerpo. Me puse la capa, asegurándome de quedar absolutamente cubierta. Trasladé mi posición a unos metros de la puerta, pero detrás de una pila de cosas que era normal y poco llamativa, esperando que las probabilidades de que acudiera a ella fueran bajas. Guardé el mapa en el bolsillo luego de sellarlo con el conjuro adecuado. Después, me puse a prueba. Decidí emitir sobre mí misma un " _Mortuus silentium"_ sin varita y sin hablar. Zapateé y aplaudí para corroborar si lo había logrado. El minuto y medio restante de espera, lo pasé regocijándome en mi logro.

 _Quizás, la mañana de estudios tuvo sus frutos. Nunca lo había intentado con ese encantamiento._

La puerta apareció, abriéndose al instante. Su enorme tamaño y peso macizo se hicieron evidentes con el grueso y grave rechinido que acompañó al movimiento. Malfoy se coló por las pestañas de la entrada y estas desaparecieron apenas las cerró.

Caminó con seguridad por el corredor principal. Los pasos que daba, la relajación de su andar y el ritmo, evidenciaban la tranquilidad que él sentía y lo memorizado que tenía el recorrido. Lo seguí unos cuantos tramos, doblando tras él, con cautela.

Me sentía como una cazadora. Y, a pesar de que mi presa se movía ajeno a la presencia que lo acechaba, la experiencia era muy estimulante.

 _Cuidado, Hermione. Podrías volverte adicta._

En un momento, Malfoy se detuvo frente a un armario todo torcido, abriendo su puerta. Le apuntó con la varita en su mano izquierda, mientras depositaba en su interior lo que parecía un papel.

— _Armonia Nectere pasus_ _._ — recitó, una vez cerrada nuevamente la puerta, con voz calma, y perfecta pronunciación.

El movimiento del conjuro era uno de los más complejos que hubiese visto jamás. Parecía nacer en la cadera, pasando por un fluido empuje en su hombro izquierdo, y los giros de muñeca y antebrazo hacían una curva y contracurva.

 _Hermoso. Increíble. Magnífico._

Nunca me había pasado esto, sentirme así. La manera en que él se movió, la fluidez, y gracia, más su rostro sereno y concentrado, todo eso, me produjo cierta excitación. Atracción. Como si el estímulo psicológico fuera los suficientemente potente como para sensualizar mis sentidos.

 _¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? Como si me… Es similar a… Uhmm. Mejor archivaré esto para pensar después._

Luego de realizar esa breve actividad, Malfoy salió de la sala. Lo seguí hasta la puerta, pero no la crucé. Era muy riesgoso, podrían darse cuenta.

Volví hasta el destartalado armario. Lo abrí y ...nada.

Claramente, había dejado un papel, de eso me sentía segura. Y si éste ya no estaba, significaba que probablemente había habido involucrado un acto de magia.

Recordé las conversaciones sobre los Armarios Evanescentes de Arthur Weasley, relatadas por Harry. No estaba segura, pero había algo preocupante con esa pieza de mobiliario. Si es que era eso, un Armario Evanescente, significaba que estaba su par, por algún lado en el mundo, y quien tuviese acceso a él, tendría acceso a Hogwarts.

Se me erizaron los pelos de la piel que cubría mi cuerpo entero.

— Te dije que sabotearía tus planes para con Voldemort, Malfoy. Te lo advertí. —hablé en voz alta, a la presencia imaginaria que el rubio tenía últimamente entre mis pensamientos. — Quien avisa, no traiciona.

* * *

 _Mierda. Ya me parezco a Harry ¿Será que la obsesión por Malfoy era contagiosa?_

 **N/E: Drarry y Dramione en un frase. Me encanta.**

Decidí emitir sobre mí misma un " _Mortuus silentium"_ sin varita y sin hablar. Zapateé y aplaudí para corroborar si lo había logrado. El minuto y medio restante de espera, lo pasé regocijándome en mi logro.

 **N/E:** ** _«Y no han inventado un conjuro que nuestra Hermione no puede hacer»._** **Nunca mejor dicho, Hagrid.**

— _Armonia Nectere pasus_ _._ — recitó, una vez cerrada nuevamente la puerta, con voz calma, y perfecta pronunciación.

 **N/E: Fan fact: en los libros nunca mencionan el hechizo que usa Malfoy. Así que sí, es muy válido usar el que utiliza en la película.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 6:**

* * *

El mundo está lleno de oportunidades de todo tipo, aunque, últimamente, escasean las más favorables. Pero oportunidades no faltan.

Esperar a Malfoy y descubrir que algo tramaba con el destartalado armario, abrió una posibilidad particularmente divertida. O eso esperaba.

Para empezar, observé unos instantes más el extraño objeto. Luego, lo reduje hasta que cupo en la palma de mi mano. Seguidamente, lo guardé en mi bolsillo junto al mapa. Tenía que llevarlo conmigo si quería revisarlo nuevamente y, al no saber que aparecería ahí dentro, prefería no hacerlo sola.

 _¿Quizás puedo usar esto para hacer las paces con Harry? Sí, buena idea, Hermione._

Me pegué una corrida hasta mi habitación, esquivando alumnos de Hogwarts de todas las edades, quienes paseaban tranquilos en la tarde de sábado. Me sentía libre e infantil. Mi agilidad motriz nunca fue tan aguda, pero aparentemente, las ganas que tenía de poner a prueba a Malfoy, eran motivo suficiente como para despertar en mí cualidades inauditas. La parte realmente divertida del asunto, comenzó cuando rebusqué en mis cajones hasta encontrar el pequeño regalito que tenía para él y luego llevarlo de vuelta a la Sala de los Menesteres. Fue suprema la carcajada que largué, resonando por los altos techos, mientras imaginaba la posible cara del rubio cuando viese la evidencia del crimen. En el espacio exacto en el que solía estar el Armario, dejé el pequeño regalito. Uno que, esperaba, reconociera y le turbara la mente: El sostén que llevaba puesto la noche en que me di placer frente a él. Ese que, esperaba, hubiera quedado grabado en su memoria, naranja y verde.

No era tonta. Malfoy estaría enloquecido cuando volviera a la sala para encontrarse con la desaparición del mueble. Y, luego, se pondría furioso al descubrir que era yo quien lo había quitado. Pero confiaba que el toque especial de mi ropa interior despertara otras emociones en él. No estaba segura del porqué, pero las últimas experiencias con el rubio me habían dejado algo excitada y también curiosa.

 _¿Quién eres, Malfoy? ¿Quién eres en verdad?_

* * *

Alrededor de las tres y media, en la tarde, todo el equipo de Gryffindor entró por El Retrato. Tenían sus cabellos húmedos y llenos de escarcha. Las primeras nevadas estaban empezando a caer. Probablemente, venían congelados.

La mayoría se fue directo a sus habitaciones, pero Ron, Ginny y Harry vinieron hasta la mesa junto a la chimenea en la que yo estaba sentada estudiando. La pelirroja se quedó dándole la espalda al fuego, seguro que para calentarse el trasero. Mis dos amigos se sentaron de un movimiento brusco en las sillas a mis costados.

— ¿Primer entrenamiento con nieve del año? —les pregunté con una mueca.

Saque mi varita y conjuré tres hechizos de calefacción alrededor de cada uno.

— Ahh, gracias. —suspiró Ron— Sí, fue el primero, y lo peor de todo es que tendremos más y mucho más helados que este —rezongó.

— Supongo que es peor para ti, ¿verdad?

Él me miró confundido. Entonces, me expliqué mejor.

— Bueno, tu estás mayormente quieto cuidando los postes. El resto del equipo se mueve todo el tiempo, inclusive el Buscador.

— Es verdad, buena observación, Hermione—comentó el ojiverde.

Al parecer, mi comentario había ablandado ese enojo que tenía conmigo hoy día; enojo que aún no comprendía.

— Cierto, sí, pero Harry me obliga a ser bombardeado con Quaffles y Bludgers por media hora —comentó el pelirrojo con tono de reproche.— Eso compensa la hora de práctica liviana.

— Ron, eres bueno, pero puedes ser mejor —dijo irritadamente el otro.— Discúlpame por querer sacar lo mejor de ti.

Y con eso, se levantó de un salto y desapareció por las escaleras de su torre. Los tres nos quedamos algo perplejos y preocupados.

— Ha tenido un año terrible...—lo excusó la menor de las Weasley.

— Sí, con la muerte de Sirius y todo lo demás… —continué yo.

— Chicas, no tienen que defenderlo —comentó Ronald, de buena fe y con un dejo de culpa en los ojos.— Debería ir a hablar con él.

Y, así, lo siguió. Ginny permaneció unos minutos más cerca del fuego y, luego, también se marchó a su habitación. Aproveché el momento de relativa soledad, tan extraño en La Sala Común de Gryffindor, y revisé el mapa. Malfoy no se había movido de las mazmorras en toda la tarde. En algún momento iba a hacerlo. Y yo anhelaba que fuera a La Sala de los Menesteres.

Ansiaba un encuentro más con él, y cabía la posibilidad de que mi provocación con el corpiño lo hicieran romper con su nueva regla de "mantenerse alejado de Granger". No podría cumplir con mis metas si el slytherin se la pasaba ignorándome y evitándome.

Guardé el mapa una vez más. Para cuando terminé mi ensayo de sesenta y cinco centímetro de la clase de Herbología, Harry bajó las escaleras. Sin Ron. Sin nadie. Era ahora o nunca.

— Harry, —lo llamé. Me miró.— necesito mostrarte algo. —él se acercó, comprendiendo que podía ser algo importante.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes nueva información? —preguntó en un susurro.

— Algo así. Pero deseo mostrarte en la _Sala._ —hice énfasis en la última palabra para denotar que hablaba de "La Sala" y no de una cualquiera. Asintió.

— Bien, pero vamos ahora. Ron está por bajar y no quiero que se sienta excluido. Creo que sospecha que hacemos algo sin él. —me propuso con una mueca.

Me apresuré en ordenar todo. Me colgué la mochila al hombro y salimos por El Retrato.

* * *

— ¿Entonces? Ya estamos aquí. — preguntó mi amigo.

Estábamos sentados en los sofás de una habitación muy parecida al living de la casa de mis padres. Cuando caminé frente al muro, había pedido por "Un lugar reconfortante para Harry y para mí". Al parecer, nuestra crianza muggle nos unía en más de un aspecto en la vida. Era lindo darme cuenta de estas cosas, ver, comprender, que mi amigo y yo éramos tan parecidos.

— Bien, para empezar, te diré algo. —comencé nerviosa. — Prometí esta mañana que si mi respuesta cambiaba, te lo haría saber…

Harry palideció,pero no dijo nada. Me esperó pacientemente.

— Creo… uhmm, creo que puede ser que me guste Malfoy, un poquito.— silencio.

 _Listo, lo había admitido. Dicho en voz alta, lo volvía real._

— Antes de que empieces, debes saber que es algo que descubrí hoy al mediodía. Cuando espiaba a Malfoy, lo vi hacer magia y, no lo sé…, lo vi tan… — _Sensual_. Pensé, pero me retuve de decirlo. — … y seguro de sí mismo, pero no engreído y petulante cual pavo real, sino...más bien… como si…

— ¡Hermione! ¡No estoy seguro de querer saber en detalle lo que él te produce! — me interrumpió. — Gracias por decirme la verdad. Me preocupa un poco, eso es todo. Pero te aseguro que está bien, prefiero saberlo de todos modos. — me dijo con rostro sereno, mientras respiraba profundo y cerraba los ojos. Parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no explotar.

— Sé que la naturaleza de esta revelación puede ser preocupante. Pero no sé si pueda justificártela realmente. —me excusé. — En fin. No importa ahora. Ya que hay cosas más apremiantes.

Saqué de mi bolsillo la miniatura del armario. Se la mostré y, luego de que la viera con el entrecejo fruncido, la deposité en el suelo a nuestro costado.

— _Engorgio_.

El objeto volvió a su tamaño normal.

— ¿El armario evanescente?

— Eso supuse. — Harry se puso de pie dispuesto a abrirlo. — ¡Espera! —se detuvo. — Ten cuidado, no sabemos quién posee al gemelo.

El muchacho asintió y sacó su varita. Entre los dos, abrimos la puerta en un estado de alerta, apuntándole al espacio interior, por las dudas.

Nada. Otra vez, nada.

— ¡Rayos!

— De acuerdo, cuéntame cómo conseguiste el armario en el que Fred y George arrojaron el año pasado a Montange.— me pidió, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

— Bueno, resulta que Malfoy está usando esta sala y lo que él pide es un lugar con objetos perdidos… o algo así. Lo sé porque escuché a Goyle y Crabbe. — tomé aire, mientras me sentaba nuevamente en el sofá, algo resignada con el asunto del armario. — Entonces, esta mañana, me adelanté lo más que pude, vine hasta el séptimo piso y pedí a La Sala un lugar que, rogaba, fuese el que Malfoy usaba. Y lo esperé.

— ¿Lo esperaste? ¿Toda la mañana?

— Sí, Hasta después del almuerzo. Entonces, cuando llegó, me mantuve oculta y lo seguí dentro de ese lugar, que es inmenso, Harry. Luego quiero que lo veas. Tienes que verlo. Juro que podemos encontrar cosas de lo más costosas hasta muy, muy oscuras y…

— Concéntrate, Hermione.

— Sí, lo siento, me dejé llevar. —me disculpé, algo cohibida.— Él fue hasta este armario, dejó dentro un papel, una nota supongo, y se fue. Lo seguí hasta la entrada, pero no salí. Luego, volví a revisar esta… cosa. Y no había nada.

— ¿Una nota?

— Sí.

— De acuerdo. — se quedó pensando unos instantes. — Supongamos que sí dejó una nota. Claramente, no podemos saber a quién se la envía. Pero esto es alarmante. Hay que avisarle a Dumbledore.

— No, no aún. Necesito más tiempo, Harry. Quiero descubrir que es lo que está haciendo Malfoy. Puede sernos útil.

— Útil ¿cómo, Hermione? Porque, hasta ahora, no me has explicado nada. Y sé que sabes que eso me tiene muy alterado. Y, ahora me vienes con que estás enamorada de Malfoy…

— No enamorada, solo me parece atractivo…

—… y yo sólo puedo sospechar que hay cosas que no me estás diciendo porque temes que me enoje…

— No es eso, Harry…

—… y, para colmo..., — entonces, detuvo su verborrea.

El armario se estaba sacudiendo.

Nos miramos con apremio. Volvimos a ponernos de pie, acercándonos al inquieto objeto, con las varitas en mano y en guardia.

— Emm, yo lo abro, tu lanza un _Petríficus_. Sólo por si acaso. —me ordenó en voz muy baja.

Le asentí con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta, quedando él detrás de esta.

— _¡Petríficus Totalus!_ — exclamé. Pero la maldición solo chocó contra la pared trasera del mueble, desvaneciéndose al instante. Dentro había un paquete, con un trozo de papel. Me acerqué, y Harry se asomó.— _Hex Nomine Revelio._ — un aura oscura envolvió al paquete.

— ¿Qué conjuro le largaste?

— Es para revelar maldiciones oscuras. Y, por la respuesta, podríamos decir que tiene una.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar que la tendría?

— El cuero. Normalmente se usa cuero para transportar objetos malditos. Generan una barrera protectora que te permite manipularlos, funciona muy bien por lo general. —medité un instante, pensando qué hacer.— Bien, creo que podemos tomarlo, pero sólo con mucho cuidado. Sí.

Estiré el brazo y lo levanté, llevándolo hasta la mesa ratona del falso living muggle. Harry cerró la puerta del armario una vez más.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva a achicarlo?

— Sí, buena idea.

Mientras mi amigo lanzaba un _Reducio_ al armario, yo tomé la nota, que estaba enganchada en uno de los lazos de cuero, y la leí. Del derecho y del revés.

 _…_

 _Apresúrate y mátalo._

 _El Señor Tenebroso te da dos semanas más._

 _Ya sabes quién está en riesgo._

 _…_

 _…_

 _No aun. Solo inanimados._

 _Intentaré con plata y ópalos hoy en la tarde._

 _Necesito tiempo._

 _…_

 _¿Qué demonios? Ahora sí, Malfoy. Te forzaré a darme una respuesta._

— ¿Qué dice?

— Ay...— exclamé sobresaltada. Me había perdido en mis cavilaciones. — Toma.— le di la nota, para enfocarme en desdoblar el paquete escrupulosamente.

— No tiene mucho sentido.— comentó, mientras yo giraba lentamente una de las solapas. — Es como si… Ahh,las estaba leyendo al revés.

—Uhumm…

— Creo que Malfoy escribió de un lado… "No aun. Solo inanimados. Intentaré con plata y ópalos hoy en la tarde. Necesito tiempo." — recitó. Entre tanto, yo estaba terminando de revelar el contenido del dichoso paquete. — Y, del otro lado, debe ser la respuesta de quien envió el paquete.

— Exacto, eso mismo pensé. Mira, esto es plata y ópalo.— le respondí atrayendo su atención. — _Hex Nomine Revelio._ —repetí y esta vez la bruma oscura solo envolvía al lujosísimo collar. El aura de la maldición se marcaba fuertemente alrededor de cada piedra, cara bucle metálico. Era una obra maestra de joyería. Una muy peligrosa. — Harry, no vayas a tocarlo.

— Tranquila, no pensaba hacerlo.

— Quizás, pero prefiero no arriesgarme y advertirte.

Observamos un rato el collar hasta que los nervios nos empezaron a superar. Lo envolvimos nuevamente y sentimos la relajación bañarnos inmediatamente. La energía que emanaba de ese objeto era muy fuerte y tenía una presencia desesperante.

— ¿Quién crees que le envía el paquete y respuesta?

— No lo sé. — tome el trozo de papel y lo releí en voz alta.— "Apresúrate y mátalo. El Señor Tenebroso te da dos semanas más. Ya sabes quién está en riesgo." Suena…

— Alarmante.

— Iba a decir interesante, pero alarmante también aplica. — le contesté. Volteé el papel para releer las que, suponíamos, eran palabras de Malfoy.— "Intentaré con plata y ópalos, hoy en la tarde. Necesito tiempo…"—y fue ahí que me di cuenta de que quizás el rubio estaba en camino hacia acá. _O peor, afuera, intentando entrar._ — Harry… — le llamé con voz tembleque y nerviosa. —Guarda el paquete en tú mochila.— pedí entretanto sacaba el mapa.

 _Respira, debes proceder con cautela._

Busqué las huellitas de Malfoy, intentando mantener la mente calma. No estaban en la entrada de la sala.

 _Bien._

Tampoco estaban en el séptimo piso, ni el sexto o quinto.

 _Bien._

Entonces, las en el primer subsuelo, en dirección a las escaleras que daban al Hall.

 _Supongo vienes en camino y acompañado de tus sobre-nutridos amigos. Bien, Malfoy, hora de ver cómo respondes a mis límites._

— Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos de la sala. — dije con voz neutral.— Me quedaré con la nota, para investigar. Tú debes mantener ese collar bien oculto y seguro.

— De acuerdo.

Nos enlistamos, guardando todo lo necesario con nosotros. Revisé disimuladamente el mapa una vez más. Los slytherin venían subiendo las escaleras al primer piso. Debía apresurarme y deshacerme de Harry. Lo insté a salir por la puerta, pasamos el retrato de los Trolls bailarines, y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras. Iba a paso normal, esperando cruzarnos con ellos en el camino. Y tuve suerte.

— Buenas tardes, Crabbe, Goyle, _Malfoy_ — les saludé sonriente, cuando estábamos a un tramo de distancia.

Los dos primeros me miraron extrañados, al igual que Harry, quien clavó sus ojos en mí con unos enormes signos de pregunta dibujados en su rostro.

En cambio, el rubio me dedicó una mirada tan cargada de precaución, desconfianza y… algo más.

Nadie me respondió el saludo. Y pasamos de ellos sin incidente alguno. Los cuatro varones habían quedado descolocados. Y yo, me sentía algo orgullosa de haber logrado distraerlos a todos los suficiente como para evitar un enfrentamiento de esos que siempre se dan entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Cuando ellos se alejaron lo suficiente, aproveché para susurrarle velozmente a mi amigo mientras me ponía la capa.

— Tú prioridad es esconder el collar de ópalos. La mía es descubrir que trama el oxigenado.

— No, es peligroso.

— Está todo bajo control. Lo siento, pero debes confiar en mí.

Y corrí escaleras arriba, casteando los conjuros necesarios sobre mí para volverme insonora. Miré por sobre mi hombro y,contra todo pronóstico, Harry me había hecho caso. Siguió su camino escaleras abajo. Me aseguré de ello, deteniéndome varias veces.

Logré divisar a los tres slytherin al final del pasillo, justo cuando yo entraba a este. Malfoy estaba caminando frente al muro de un lado al otro. Corrí hacia ellos, quedando a unos seis metros de distancia.

 _¿Cuantas veces más planeas hacer esto, Hermione? Pareciera que lo único que haces últimamente es correr de una punta a la otra del castillo, para terminar en esta endemoniada sala._

Crabbe y Goyle tenían una botellita cada uno en la mano. El rubio entró. Y apenas hubo desaparecido la puerta, lancé dos veloces _Confundus_ , uno a cada uno de los pseudo guardianes de ésta. Les había implantado una idea con el conjuro, por lo que, luego de estremecerse, se agacharon para dejar en el suelo las pócimas y se fueron caminando torpemente hacia el comienzo del pasillo. Rogué internamente que fueran lo suficientemente intensos como para que no regresaran en toda la noche. Lo dudaba de todas maneras, hechizos como este necesita que mantengas cierta parte de tu magia concentrada en él a lo largo del tiempo. Inclusive la distancia lo debilitaba.

Así es que me apresuré a recoger las botellas de poción multijugos y entré.

* * *

— ¡No!— Se escuchó a la distancia. Contuve una carcajada y seguí corriendo por uno de los pasajes paralelos a Malfoy. — ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Maldición, no!— los gritos se hacían cada vez más desesperados, lo que provocó que se me helara la sangre.

 _Bueno, al parecer esto es más grave de lo que pensaba._

Di la vuelta a una esquina, ocultándome detrás de un montón de objetos. Tenía un buen ángulo de visión de él. Estaba parado, con las manos enterradas en sus platinados mechones. Su rostro demostraba un pánico increíble. Entonces, se acercó más al espacio semi vacío donde debería haber estado el armario.

Y ahí apareció el fuego en su mirada. Su boca abierta y sus comisuras curvándose en una especie de sonrisa desquiciada. Largó una carcajada seca, tirando su cabeza para atrás. Luego se dobló sobre sí mismo, negando con la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba la pieza superior de mi ropa íntima.

Una risa se empezó a escuchar media ahogada por el pedazo de tela que él presionaba contra su boca. Sus hombros se sacudían al compás del sonido de su entretenimiento. Sus gestos parecían los de un hombre loco.

 _Un hombre real. Uno de esos que viven la vida a puras sensaciones. Uno hermoso en su locura. Uno intrigante._

— ¡Maldita bruja! ¿Cómo lo lograste, Granger? — preguntó al aire entre carcajadas secas.— ¡¿Cómo mierda siempre me superas?! — luego de que dijera eso, le brotó del pecho una cascada de risotadas que parecieron inundar toda la sala. Se lo veía menos desquiciado, más relajado, como si la gracia fuera más sincera y menos cínica. — De acuerdo, Granger. Sé que estás ahí. — dijo en voz alta y clara, parecía hablar en serio, pero no estaba segura.

Su voz era prácticamente juguetona, como si hubiera entrado en un estado mental donde asumes que ya nada puede ser peor, y solo queda disfrutar de lo que tienes.

Me mantuve en silencio, observándole oculta tras una barrera de objetos, una capa invisible y un encantamiento silenciador que tenía más que muy practicado estos días. No había manera de que supiera que estaba aquí con él.

— Vamos, Granger. — llamó con su rostro portando una mueca mezcla de resignación y diversión. — Tengamos la bendita conversación que tanto deseas tener. — levantó sus brazos mostrando una de sus palmas vacías y la otra con mi sostén.— No tenemos todo el día… ¡Sal de una vez! ¡No me tomes por tonto!

Bajó sus brazos golpeando sus costados. Se volteó hacia un lado. Sacó su varita, acto que me hizo apretar la mía firmemente con el flujo de adrenalina que sentí. La agitó y dos divanes aparecieron en el pasillo construido de objetos perdidos. Se desparramó en uno, reclinándose hacia atrás con sus piernas estiradas y cruzadas frente a él, y sus brazos sosteniendo la cabeza.

Reconocí su conducta como una de sumisión, pero basada en rendición. Sin embargo decidí permanecer quieta.

— _Homenum Revelio._ — recitó y de inmediato se disparó una esfera luminosa en mi dirección. — Ah… ahí estás…. ¿y bien? Dijiste que hablaríamos cuando te tratase bien y te respetara. Pues,déjame decirte, te has ganado todo mi respeto con todas tus conductas slytherin de esta última semana.

— Yo no lo catalogaría como slytherin, pero… como gustes. —le respondí luego de quitarme el hechizo " _Mortuus Silentium"_ de encima. Guardé la capa invisible de Harry en mi bolsillo interno, y procedí a acercarme a Malfoy, con la varita en mano. — Ahora que he logrado llamar tu atención lo suficiente como para que me trates como un igual…, voy a darte la oportunidad que nunca nadie te dio.

— Como quieras, Granger. Sólo déjame decirte que estas jugando con fuerzas que van más allá de tus capacidades. — su boca se dobló en una mueca amarga. Me senté en el segundo diván conjurado por el muchacho frente a mí.— Sólo dime que no destruiste el armario… — lo último lo dijo con la voz quebrándosele, sus antebrazo cubriendo su rostro.

— Tranquilo, está sano y salvo.— lo escuché bufar. — ¿Qué?

— Está roto, sólo he logrado arreglarlo a medias. — una carcajada cínica volvió a salir de sus labios. — Van a matarme… — siguió riendo.

— Nada de eso. Te lo dije la otra noche, puedo , para que eso suceda, debes confiar en mí y yo debo estar segura de que no me traicionaras.

— No sé cómo planeas lograr eso. De lo único que estoy seguro es que has arruinado mi vida y que estás loca.

— No he arruinado hecho, tu vida está hecha trizas hace rato. Y, bueno, quizás sí estoy un poquito loca… — comenté, mirando hacia el techo de manera pensativa.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— Admítelo, di lo que realmente piensas de mí ahora.

— Ya te lo dije, te respeto. — se defendió frustrado.— Y creo que estás loca.

— ¿Eso es todo? —presioné.

No sabía por qué, pero me hería un poco que, después de tanto esfuerzo sólo obtuviera eso de él. Lo miré intensamente, desviando unos segundos la vista hacia mi ropa interior en sus manos, acto que notó. Se puso colorado.

— Mira, Granger… me has tomado por sorpresa un sinfín de veces esta semana. Me has dejado más cachondo de lo que nadie ha logrado antes.— lo último lo dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. — Me has hecho replantear mi opinión sobre los sangre suc… los nacidos de muggles… Pero no entiendo cuál es tu propósito. Nunca podremos ser aliados, mucho menos amigos.

— Tomaré eso último como un desafío…

— Maldita gryffindor obstinada….

— En fin, Malfoy. Como podrás deducir, no te quedan muchas opciones. Te vuelves mi aliado o sufres las consecuencias que Voldemort tenga planeadas para ti. —esto último lo hizo palidecer.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué tantos esfuerzos en tenerme del maldito _lado de la luz_? — me preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante, su rostrocontorsionado en frustración. — ¿Crees que unos adolescentes como nosotros podremos desarmar el imperio que _él_ está construyendo?

— No te olvides que vengo años haciéndolo una y otra vez. Y no estoy sola. No estaremos solos. — le aseguré con algo de consuelo en mi voz. — Y respecto a los porqué, pues creo que tú y tus amigos son tan víctimas de este régimen como lo puede ser un hijo de muggles o Harry.

— Gracias por tu bendita compasión, Granger. —se puso de pie, furioso de repente. — Pero preferiría que me dejes a mí con mis asuntos y te largaras de una vez de mi vida.

— De acuerdo, veo que no estás listo para mí… — me puse de pie, dándome la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. Darle la espalda me causaba vértigo, pero tenía en mi poder cosas que Malfoy necesitaba, y eso me daba una sensación de seguridad. — Lastima, y yo que pensaba premiarte si aceptabas mi ayuda.

Sentí un tirón en mi brazo tan fuerte que me giró, haciendo que me golpeara contra el pecho del rubio y nuestros rostros quedaran a un palmo de distancia. Su mirada taladraba la mía con una intensidad fogosa. Aun parecía enojado, pero también curioso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Te lo dije la otra noche. — apreté mi cuerpo contra el de él un poco más, no vaya a ser que se le pasaran mis obvias sugerencias.

Sus ojos revolotearon a mis labios y también un poco más abajo, ya que, desde su altura y ángulo, seguramente podía ver mi escote.

— Vamos, sé que lo deseas tanto como yo. — observé como en sus ojos se reflejaban los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando a todo motor.

— No puedo, Granger. — dio un paso atrás. — Terminaré muerto, ya sea que acepte tu ayuda o no. Ni hablar si me involucro sexualmente contigo, lo cual me sorprende, ya que no termino de entender cómo es que puedes estar insinuándome algo así… ¿Y la otra noche? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

— ¿Te sorprende que me sienta atraída hacia ti? Pues a mí también. Pero no ando como una orgullosa negándolo. — enderecé mi túnica y acomodé mi mochila en el hombro. — En fin. Tú lo dijiste, terminarás muerto si sigues solo. Pero, si aceptas mi ayuda, te aseguro que eso no pasará, no tienes nada que perder.

Nos miramos fijo unos instantes, y poco a poco vi como él relajaba los hombros, respiraba profundo y cerraba sus ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vi la decisión escrita en ellos.

 _¡Sí!_

— Si insistes. —seseó en un susurro, curvando una de sus comisuras en una sonrisa ladeada y, por demás, sexy. — Te enviaré una lechuza más tarde y podremos reunirnos a ser unos gryffindor con problemas mentales.— caminó en dirección a la salida, sin voltearse mientras hablaba. — Pero, por ahora, estoy muy cansado y creo que iré a entretenerme un rato con esto… — comentó, levantando mi sostén que aún llevaba en la mano.

— ¡Malfoy!

— ¡Granger! — gritó en respuesta y largó una carcajada.— Por cierto, lo consideraré de mi propiedad ahora. Algo así como un regalo de bienvenida…, una promesa. Tarde o temprano, conseguiré la parte inferior del conjunto.

 _Ahh… qué atrevido. Me gusta. Sí. Y mucho._

Lo vi desaparecer por una esquina y, luego, oí la puerta de la enorme sala retumbar. Se había ido, dejándome perpleja y excitada.

 _¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? ¿Gané? ¿Perdí? ¿Se trata esto de una especie de competencia? No,lo dudo._

Sin embargo, la sensación de triunfo recorrió mi pecho, asentándose en mi estómago. Anticipación también. Porque, después de todo, Malfoy había cedido, y eso daba por concluida la primera etapa de mi proyecto.

* * *

N/A: Les cuento que me han hecho sentir muy feliz con sus respuestas al fic, espero les siga gustando. Sepan que esto no sería posible sin Mary Eagle Med!

Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y follows!

También por sus reviews, tanto en Fanfiction como en Facebook... han sido el alimento de mi entusiasmo a seguir escribiendo...

Para quienes preguntaron por la longitud planeada del fic, bueno... aun no decido. Puede que lo haga largo, o lo deje corto con una posible continuación de la historia con otro título.

PD: el primer review... es lo mejor que me paso en la vida... solo me he reído tanto!

* * *

 **N/A:** Hoy no voy a dejar una nota larga, estoy media quemada, y necesito dormir...

Mil gracias, como siempre, por sus comentarios, opiniones, preguntas y reacciones, tanto aca en FF como en facebook. Me llenan el cocoro de amor!  
Mary, como siempre... IMPECABLE. Gracias!

(Selene1912: Perdooooon si te dejé el vistooo! no me dí cuenta... sinceramente no se cuanto dure el fic, soy mala para calcular las dimensiones de mis historias. Supongo que aún tenemos una buena cantidad de capítulos por delante. Espero que mi respuesta poco presisa te sirva de algo ajajjaja! Saludos bella!)

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

N/A: Lo prometido, es deuda...

Mientras Mary edita el final del capítulo (el resto ya estaba listo), yo voy a ir escribiendo esta nota de autor.  
Por donde empiezo? Sinceramente, estoy sorprendidisima y re miiil alagada con la respuesta que este fic está teniendo. Enserio. No esperaba tener este "éxito". Quiero mandarles un agradecimiento especial a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de escribirme unas palabras, ya sea por este medio o facebook. Me da la sensación de que el feedback está mucho más enriquecido de esta forma. Me he vuelto adicta a leer sus comentarios, adoooooorooo esos gif locos que dejan, o las imágenes taaan graciosasss… Cada uno de sus análisis y deseos plasmados, todo, toooodo lo adoro! Graaacias!

Mary también está muy contenta con esta historia y es genial tener el apoyo de alguien!

Para quienes temen que deje tirado el fic, no teman! Solo si muero o alguna tragedia por el estilo sucede, eso va a pasar. Pero les dejo la garantía de que si algo así sucede, mi prima, Cygnus Dorado, tiene permiso (y derecho) a finalizarlo, junto con la colaboración de Mary para editar.

Me contó un pajarito *guiño guiño*, que Lidiaa quiere un OS de Draco "relajandosé" con el corpiño de Hermione, y Alice1420 propone lo mismo en un review… Suena tentador, y con Mary hicimos una investigación, con seres hetero-porta-penes, para tomar ideas… Lidia y Alice, les propongo hagamos una colaboración entre todas para escribir ese OS… que dicen?

Ahora basta de charla y a leer!

PD: Voy por el segundo vaso de Fernet con coca!

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 7:**

Estaba sentada en el comedor, devorando lo primero que encontré a mi alcance. No había almorzado y el desayuno había sido hacía tantas horas que, por poco, me olvido lo que significa masticar.

A pesar del hambre, mi concentración estaba fija en otro asunto. Miraba la puerta de entrada con atención, esperando a ver si Malfoy aparecía por ella para honrar con su prístina presencia al Gran Comedor.

 _¿Prístina presencia, Hermione? ¿Desde cuándo piensas así respecto del hurón oxigenado?_

— Las cosas cambian. Y también mis opiniones. — discutí conmigo misma en voz alta.

— ¿Con quién hablas, Hermione? — me preguntó Ginny, quien acababa de sentarse a mi derecha.

Sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Neville también se nos había unido, colocándose frente a nosotras.

— Sólo pensaba en voz alta...— miré a los costados en búsqueda de mis dos amigos, pero no los vi. — ¿Dónde están Ron y Harry?

— Ermm… bien, pues… están discutiendo… en nuestro cuarto, hace como una hora. — comentó Neville, algo cohibido.

— ¿Y ahora qué ocurre? ¿Qué no pueden pasar una semana sin pelarse? — preguntó hastiada la colorada.

— No creo que deba mencionar el motivo. — me miró de reojo, y se puso colorado.

 _¿Qué te incomoda, Nev? Pensé que ya habías superado la etapa de "me avergüenza hablar con chicas"._

— Anda, cuéntanos… Somos amigos y familia, — puntualizó Ginny, haciendo referencia a su parentesco con Ron. — siempre nos contamos todo.

 _No todo, querida. No todo._

— Es por Hermione, ¿sí? No diré más nada.

La confesión del muchacho me dejó anonadada. No esperaba eso, no solían pelearse por mí, a menos que…

 _Oh… Ron sospecha y Harry me está cubriendo… pero, ¿qué le habrá dicho?_

— ¿Crees que debería ir a intervenir Neville?

— No, Mione. Creo que, en este caso, es asunto de chicos. — la respuesta del chico hizo que Ginny se enderezara bruscamente, me mirara con ojos recelosos apretando sus labios en una fina línea. Pero sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Intenté disimular, haciéndome la desentendida. No vaya a ser que, de repente, mis relaciones sociales se transformen en un culebrón de aquellos. Esto fue lo que me llevó a decidir, más allá del consejo de Neville, que sí intervendría. Lo antes posible. Ahora.

* * *

Di tres suaves golpecitos en la puerta del cuarto de los chicos. De adentro, se oían unos gritos al mejor estilo "Ronald Weasley está teniendo un berrinche".

Se hizo el silencio, luego se oyeron unos pasos y Harry abrió la puerta. Al verme, su serio rostro se frunció más en preocupación, como si mi presencia fuese más inoportuna que nunca.

— ¡¿Quién es?! — no contesté, Harry tampoco. — ¡Muévete! — la mano del pelirrojo tironeó del borde de la puerta, abriéndola del todo.

Su apariencia era la de alguien enojado, pero, en cuanto me vió, su rostro mutó hasta esbozar una mueca pseudo sonrisa, que reflejaba su amargura, y mostrar unos ojos entrecerrados cargados de soberbia y desdén.

Ron solo ponía esa cara cuando sus envidias, caprichos o celos lo desbordaban.

 _Sí, no debí entrometerme._

— Perfecto, ella ya está aquí.— soltó fingiendo indiferencia. — Los dejaré solos, para que puedan dedicarse el uno al otro.

— ¿Ron? ¿De qué hablas…?

Pero él ya se había retirado, dando pisotones, cual niño enfurruñado. Escuché un suspiro abatido y el rechinar de una cama. Entré al cuarto y lo vi tirado boca abajo con la cabeza enterrada en su almohada.

— ¿Harry?— pregunté a tientas.

— Ron cree que tú y yo nos estamos viendo a sus espaldas.— dijo con voz cansina, levantando apenas el rostro.

— Bueno, supongo que tiene razón. — comenté algo confundida. — Pero no es para que se ponga así. Estamos viéndonos a sus espa…

— No _viéndonos_ de _ver_ o juntarnos a tramar planes, sino viéndonos en _citas_. Ron cree que tú y yo tenemos algo.

No pude evitar la carcajada estruendosa que brotó en mi pecho. Intenté calmarme lo antes posible, pues la expresión de mi amigo se hacía cada vez más irritada.

— Lo… lo siento...— un par más de risillas se filtraron de mi boca.

— Me siento halagado. — comentó a secas.

— No es eso, Harry. Tú estás bien, eres lindo y todo… Pero la sola idea es ridícula. Eres como mi hermano, y creía que cualquiera notaría eso en nuestra relación.

— Lo sé, y eso intenté explicarle. Pero ya sabes lo testarudo que puede ponerse cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. — dijo resignado.

— Hablaré con él. — resoplé mientras posaba mi mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo. — Ya verás, todo se resolverá.

— Sí, algún día... — y luego una sonrisa pícara, no, más bien maldita, se plasmó en su rostro.— Si así se pone con esto, imagínate como se pondrá cuando se entere que se te vuela la mente y caen los calzones por Malfoy…

— ¡Harry Potter! ¡No se me vuela ni cae nad…!

— Voy a disfrutar tanto contarle…— le di un cachetón en la cabeza. — ¡Ouch!

— ¡Te prohíbo que digas nada...! — lo vi carcajearse. — ¡Es en serio...! ¡Ahgrr… Harry!

Pero era inútil, mi amigo estaba disfrutando de mi vergüenza, destartalándose a bocajarro por ponerme incómoda. Y, sinceramente, ¿por qué no dejarlo reír? Después de todo, a Harry Potter siempre le harían falta oportunidades para ser feliz.

* * *

 _Uhmm, un párrafo más, y lo terminas. Y, luego, podrás dormir en tu camita bien calentita. Relajada._

El día había sido excesivamente agotador. Por suerte, mañana sería domingo y me daría tiempo para organizar las cosas con Malfoy, Ronald, Harry y la montaña de libros que deseaba leer.

Iba finalizando el ensayo de Encantamientos, para el cual, gracias a Morgana, había leído lo suficiente esta mañana en La Sala, cuando…

Tick, tick.

Tick, tick, tick.

Miré a través del dosel de mi cama y recorrí la vacía habitación hasta que encontré la fuente del sonido. En la ventana, había una lechuza común y corriente, con un rollo de pergamino atado a la pata izquierda. Salté y, en un tirón, estaba abriendo una de las pestañas acristaladas para darle paso al ave. Ésta dio una vuelta por el cuarto y se posó en mi mesita de luz.

Me acerqué a tomar el mensaje, robando una golosina para lechuzas del frasco en el tocador de Lavender. Se la entregué al animalito y este la saboreó gustoso, levantando su patita para facilitarme la tarea de desatar la cinta.

Desenrollé le pergamino. Me temblaban las manos. Sabía a la perfección de quién provenía sin siquiera haber posado mis ojos en la pulcra y reconocible letra del emisor.

— Ven, pequeño. Toma los que quieras. — llamé al ave, invitándole a comer más. Dejé el frasco destapado, para que sirviese cuantos quisiese. — Veamos, veamos. ¿Qué tienes para decir, Malfoy?

…

 _Sala de los Objetos perdidos a medianoche._

 _¡Sin trucos!_

 _Envía tú confirmación._

…

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pero qué adorable! — reí. La lechuza hizo un ruidito gutural en respuesta, como si estuviera de acuerdo conmigo. — No me refería a ti, pequeño, pero tú también eres adorable.

Caminé a mi cama y tomé una de las plumas que estaba usando anteriormente para garabatear mi respuesta.

…

 _De acuerdo._

 _Se puntual, no toleraré más tus tardanzas._

…

— ¡Hermione! ¡Tu glotona lechuza se está comiendo todo mi tarro! — al parecer, Lavender había llegado, haciendo acto de presencia con su chillona nasalidad en forma de quejido. — ¡Shuu! ¡¿Puedes hacer algo?! ¡Controla a tu animal!

— No es mío, creo que es del colegio.— dije indiferentemente, mientras ataba el nuevo rollito de papel.

— Se devoró todas las golosinas de Pinky. — continuó, rezongando.

 _¿Quién puede ser tan desabrido como para llamar Pinky a su mascota? Ah… cierto que hablamos de "La Señorita Brown"._

Hice un moñito con el trozo de cinta que sobraba en la patita derecha del ave. Le acaricié bajo el pico y el entrecejo. Era un pequeño realmente bello y enternecedor. Y se había ganado unos cuantos puntos extra por ayudarme a molestar a Lavender.

Una vez que el pájaro se fue, volví a cerrar la ventana, la cual había olvidado abierta, consiguiendo que la temperatura bajara unos cuantos grados en tan solo unos minutos. Ordené todo el despelote que tenía sobre mi colchón y me quedé mirándolo con anhelo.

 _Bueno, ahí se va mi plan de ir a dormir temprano._

* * *

— ¡Al fin! Son las doce y quince minutos, Granger. — fue la bienvenida que me dio el rubio apenas llegué al pasillo del séptimo piso.

— ¡Shhh!— lo callé. — Harás que nos descubran.— susurré cuando estuve más cerca.

— Sí, sí… ¿Y qué con eso de " _se puntual"_?— exigió irritadamente.

— Sólo se aplicaba a ti. Y cumpliste, llegando a medianoche en punto. Muy bien, Malfoy. — le dije en un tono que parecía una imitación de Molly Weasley.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? No estabas aquí para comprobarlo.

— Créeme, lo sé.— contesté de manera jactanciosa.

Y era verdad, el mapa Del Merodeador me lo había mostrado.

— Sí claro. — bufó. Pero había una gota de inseguridad en su supuesto escepticismo. — Bien, ¿quieres hacer los honores? — propuso con burlesca reverencia señalando el muro vacío.

— Será un placer. — respondí, con una inclinación, siguiéndole el juego. Pensé un rato.

 _¿Qué debería pedirle a la sala?_

Finalmente me decidí por algo simple, que cumpliera con las necesidades de ambos, tal y como había hecho cuando vine por última vez con Harry.

 _Un lugar cómodo para Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

 _Un lugar cómodo para Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

 _Un lugar cómodo para Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

Abrí la puerta. Una biblioteca majestuosa y acogedora se postraba ante mí. Básicamente el lugar de mis sueños y fantasías más sinceras.

 _Así que… ¿al hurón le gustaban las bibliotecas?_

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — escuché junto con el sonido de la sala sellándose tras nuestro ingreso.— ¿Granger, cómo hiciste para que apareciera mi… donde está toda la porquería… y la sala de los objetos perdidos?

— ¿Uhm? — pregunté confundida con las inquisiciones inconclusas de Malfoy. — ¿Tu qué? Esta es la Sala de los Menesteres, Malfoy. Yo no hice nada.

— ¿Sala de los Menesteres? ¡Esta es la biblioteca de mi Mansión!

— ¡¿Tienes una biblioteca de estas proporciones en tu casa?! Espera, ¿qué?

 _Oh, por Morgana… ¿este es un lugar cómodo para Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger? ¡Ja! ¡Qué irónico!_

— Por supuesto que tengo una grandiosa biblioteca en mi casa, ¿qué esperabas? Soy un Malfoy…

— Sí, sí , sí, como digas. Entonces, tú no sabías las capacidades de esta sala. — concluí. — Puedes pedirle prácticamente lo que quieras, y la sala te lo proporcionará.

— ¿Qué le pediste, Granger? — preguntó pícaramente.

Lo ignoré, caminando alrededor de un lustroso mesón para llegar a unos sillones de respaldo alto y asiento mullido.

Deposité descuidadamente mi túnica en el posabrazos y luego me senté agotada. Ya era tarde, el día me pasaba factura y todavía quedaba un tramo por delante. Froté mis ojos intentando alejar el cansancio. Necesitaba estar despierta, afilada, para poder avanzar con el plan.

Levanté mi vista, en búsqueda de Malfoy, quién me estaba observando de manera extraña. Me sentí algo incómoda bajo su escrutinio.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes lo extraño que es para mí verte sentada en mi Mansión? El lugar es idéntico… — se quedó pensativo y, luego, repitió su pregunta.— ¿Qué le pediste a la sala, Granger?

— Un lugar donde tú y yo estuviésemos cómodos. Obviamente, eso sería el paraíso de los libros para mí, y tu propio hogar para ti.

— A mi también me gusta leer, Granger, ¿sabes?— objetó indignado, con sus brazos cruzados. — Y hace más de un año que mi casa es un lugar de mierda para mí. — mencionó enojado, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del mesón, quedando frente a mí.

— ¿Por qué?— realmente estaba intrigada por su confesión.

— Porque la habita un hombre desquiciado, entran y salen personas algo idiotas que le lamen los pies a _él_ , es usada para rituales enfermizos, parece ser el calabozo de todo aquel que logre atrapar dichos seguidores, y ya no es un lugar seguro para mi familia.— enumeró, y, con cada cosa que dijo, su voz se fue volviendo más y más desesperada.

— Lo siento. — lo escuché resoplar. — Lo digo en serio. Realmente lamento que tu hogar se haya vuelto… eso. Es aberrante, y, por demás, injusto.

— No necesito tu lástima…

— No es lástima. Se llama empatía.

Luego de eso ninguno dijo nada durante un buen rato. Tomé aire para aplacar la ira que me producía la negligencia a la que habían sometido los Señores Malfoy a su hijo. Dejar que tal _bestia_ rondara por su casa, el espacio que, se supone, es el más seguro de una persona. Realmente era injusto. Y me sentía más resuelta que antes a sacar de ese entorno al slytherin.

 _¿Quién lo diría? Hace unos días, tu rabia, tu enojo, era producida por él, Hermione. Y, ahora, es por lo que le sucede a él._

— Bien, — me levanté, armándome de valor para poder comenzar, yendo hasta la silla que estaba en la cabecera, en diagonal al rubio.— para poder trabajar juntos, debemos conocernos un poco, y confiar en el juicio del otro. — me senté y, estirando mi brazo, alcancé unos pergaminos, tinteros y plumas que la sala nos había proporcionado.

— Eso sí que será un desafío. — comentó con aires de aburrimiento.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Pero, como verás, hoy día no nos hemos insultado, tampoco nos hemos batido a duelo… por lo que diría que es un buen presagio. — le tendí un pergamino y pluma, y acomodé un par de los mismos para mí. — Cada uno de nosotros escribirá los nombres de las personas en las que más confiamos y por qué. Luego lo compartiremos.

— Siempre tan mandona…

— ¡Malfoy! No empieces, realmente estoy tratando de ayudar, ¿sí? Colabora un poco.

— Eres mandona, y lo sabes.

— Sí, pero no es lo único que soy. — refuté enojada.

— Es cierto. También eres sexy. — dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, taladrándome con sus ojos de plata.

Actuaba tan suelto, sin nervios. Algo había cambiado en él. No podía estar segura respecto al _qué_ , pero, sin dudas, la vergüenza que tenía al día siguiente de mi ardiente demostración, había desaparecido.

Lo miré boquiabierta. Algo de temperatura se desparramó en mi rostro. Seguro estaba colorada del pecho hasta las orejas.

 _¿Dónde quedó esa muchacha atrevida y para nada santurrona de hace unos días? ¡Concéntrate!_

— Si tú lo dices… — me aclaré la garganta mirando hacia otro lado. Vi de reojo como asentía lentamente con la cabeza, y juro que pude sentir como su mirada recorría mi cuerpo. — También soy arriesgada, — seguí hablando mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo la nota que estaba dentro del armario evanescente. — y, en este instante, estoy arriesgándome a que me mates. Pero, realmente, necesito que confíes en mí. — extendí mi puño hacia él, con el cual apretaba el pedazo de papel nerviosamente. — Toma. Te respondieron con el armario.

De inmediato su pálida piel perdió todo vestigio de ser vivo. Se veía translúcido. Su mano temblorosa tomó la nota arrugada y, torpemente, la estiró; tan torpe que rasgó algunos bordes.

— No… — resopló en un tono más agudo de lo normal. — No, no, no. — volvía a oírse desesperado, tal y como sonaba esa tarde, en la Sala de los Objetos Perdidos, al ver el armario evanescente desvanecido. — Esto es una amenaza, Granger.

— Lo sé…

— ¡No! ¡No sabes absolutamente nada! — gritó. Y la violencia me tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que me apretara contra el respaldo de mi silla. — Es Fenrir Greyback con quien me comunico. Es mi madre quien está en riesgo…— dijo en un susurro cargado de miedo. Y luego explotó. — ¡Esa bestia barbárica la torturará de las maneras más inmundas hasta matarla!

— Malfoy, tranquilo…

— ¡¿Tranquilo?! — volvió a gritar, arremetiendo con ambos puños contra la mesa. Se puso de pie inclinándose sobre mi. Me miraba con tanta ira, que ésta parecía empujar sus ojos. — ¡¿Acaso crees que _dejé_ que me tatuaran la marca en el brazo?! ¡Mi vida estaba en riesgo! ¡Y lo sigue estando! — me tomó por los hombros rudamente con sus manos en garras. — Y cuando intenté huir, porque claramente lo intenté…

— ¡Suéltame, Malfoy!

— ...mandaron al asqueroso de Greyback a buscarme. — continuó hablando, sin prestar atención a mi petición. — ¿Y qué crees que me dijo cuándo me atrapo? ¿"Ven, Draco, volvamos a casa"?...

— ¡Suéltame!

— ...¡No! ¡Me arrastró de los pelos, relatando lo que le haría a mi madre si volvía a escapar! — siguió gritando muy enojado, apretando cada vez más mis hombros, sacudiéndose un poco con cada frase.

— ¡Dije que me sueltes! — demandé. Una onda expansiva salió despedida de mi cuerpo, impulsando al rubio unos tres metros hacia atrás. Se tambaleó pero logró permanecer en pie. — ¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso, Malfoy! ¡Nunca! — exigí apuntándole con el dedo índice.

Nos miramos en silencio, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, rostros colorados y enfurecidos, nuestros cuerpos rígidos de la tensión. Bajé la mano con la que le apuntaba respirando profundo.

 _Mierda._

— Tenemos dos semanas, según la nota. Lo resolveré. Lo prometo. — le aseveré con más calma.

— Lo dudo. — me dijo, con su típica mueca de desagrado implantada en su rostro; esa con la que siempre me miró y que odiaba con toda mi alma.

 _¡No otra vez! ¡Maldito hurón oxigenado! ¡Parece que necesitas un recordatorio de con quién estás hablando!_

Con un rápido movimiento de mi muñeca derecha conjuré un _Incarcerous_ seguido de un _Levicorpus_ , que lo dejó atado de piés y manos y suspendido en el aire. Su rostro volvió a mutar, esta vez con sorpresa.

— ¡Dejarás de de mirarme así! — le dije con un tono de voz bastante profundo, parecido a una gutural amenaza de una criatura siniestra.— ¡Dejarás de dudar de mi! — grité. — ¡Voy a demostrarte de lo que soy capaz! ¡Yo, la _sangresucia_!

Al escucharme decir esto último, Malfoy bajó la mirada. Me volteé para recoger mis pertenencias. Estaba demasiado enojada como para seguir en la presencia de Malfoy. Luego, volví a verlo a los ojos, los cuales brillaban con emociones que yo no podía figurar.

— Envíame la lista de las personas en las que confías por lechuza. Ya tuve suficiente de tí por hoy...

— Granger…

— ...Y, cuando resuelva esta situación con tu madre, vas a pagar caro tu desconfianza.

Me giré hacia la puerta, desvaneciendo las cuerdas de las extremidades del rubio. Se escuchó el golpe que dió al caer al suelo, pero no me importó. Lo dejé solo, esperando que mis advertencias hicieran efecto, y a él no le quedara más remedio que meditar dónde radicaban mis límites.

 _Soy Hermione Granger, maldita sea._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 8:**

— Estúpido hurón oxigenado. ¿Cómo se atreve?— balbuceé en voz baja, hablando conmigo misma una vez más.

 _¡Eso! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!_

— ¿Después de que le ofrezco ayuda? Me trata así…

 _Y, para colmo, vuelve a dudar de mí…_

— Eso fue lo peor, ¿verdad? Detesto que duden de mi. —espeté enfurruñada al vacío pasillo del cuarto piso por el que caminaba.— ¡Lo odio!

— Es natural, Srta. Granger.— el diálogo conmigo misma fue intervenido por la voz profunda y firme, a pesar de su vejez, del Profesor Dumbledore. — A nadie le gusta que se le desvalorice. — lo vi aparecer en uno de los corredores que intersectaba el corredor por el que iba. Se colocó a mi lado caminando tranquilo. Mirándolo algo precavida, aminoré mi marcha.— Permítame preguntar, mientras la acompaño a su Sala Común, ¿qué hace merodeando a la una de la madrugada por el castillo? Las rondas de Prefectos terminan a las once de la noche.

Miré al profesor. Lo observé, mejor dicho. Hacía tanto que no hablábamos. Tenía la sensación de que no conversaba con él, personalmente, desde hacía siglos.

Había algo en su rostro que me inquietaba a la vez que me generaba cierta seguridad, como un brillo en los ojos, más la firmeza de su _relajada_ sonrisa. ¿Qué era? Seguramente era ese _algo_ que siempre terminaba por hacerte sentir que el viejo lo sabía todo, sabía la verdad. O, al menos, la especulaba. Porque el hombre era demasiado inteligente como para pasar desapercibido, demasiado perspicaz como para no descubrir detalles a cada paso que daba. Me recordaba a la aclamada leyenda de Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes.

Entonces, ¿por qué mentir?, ¿por qué, siquiera, ponerme nerviosa? Si él ya lo sabía. Probablemente, ésta era su manera de decir: "Querida alumna, te estoy observando". Aunque también podía significar: "Cuente conmigo, Srta. Granger". Fuere cual fuere, me sentía en total libertad con el director. Si había alguien en el endemoniado mundo mágico que confiaba en mí, era el Profesor Dumbledore.

— Desde hace unos días tengo un proyecto en mente, Señor. Y por razones de precaución, debo intentar ser lo más discreta posible. Eso implica usar la noche como respaldo.

— Ya veo. Supongo que si está tomando precauciones, puedo quedarme tranquilo. — comentó mirando al frente y asintiendo lentamente. Nuestra caminata se había vuelto lenta, casi pausada. A este paso, llegaría a mi cama al amanecer.— ¿De qué se trata?

— Es muy pronto para decir nada, Señor. — me excusé, y era verdad. Me miró un rato, como buscando la respuesta en mis ojos, pero no encontró nada, y luego sentí que algo intentaba forzar que las palabras salieran de mí. Se sentía extraño, era una especie de presión en el pecho que empujaba el aire por mi garganta. Era magia, sin dudas. — Obligue a Malfoy a confesar que es un Mortífago. — Tomé aire bruscamente, muerta de sorpresa, llevando mis manos hasta mi boca para taparla, pues sentía que las palabras seguían brotando contra mi voluntad.

Al parecer, los sonidos silenciados por mis manos fueron incomprensibles para el viejo Hechicero, y no le servía de mucho mantener el extraño conjuro sobre mi. Por ende, lo quitó con un ademán demasiado relajado de su muñeca, sin soltar mi mirada. Su expresión se tornó de escrutinio a burlesca condescendencia.

 _¡¿Dumbledore acaba de hechizarme para que confiese?!_

— Lamento tener que usar un método tan… brusco con usted. Pero..., y supongo que me entiende, a veces los gryffindor nos atrevemos a romper un poquito las reglas si eso nos lleva a conseguir lo mejor para todos. — se excusó, sonriendo cálidamente. — Srta. Granger, creo que no me sorprende que, de todos los alumnos de este colegio, fuera usted con quien más similitudes encuentro. Me siento identificado en su joven y chispeante bravura, y su mente tan llena de ideas me recuerda a la que yo tenía de adolescente.

— ¿Señor? — pregunté confundida, luego de meditar sus palabras y no comprender de qué hablaba.

— Obligar a alguien a algo es, indiscutiblemente, un acto reprochable. Pero, ¿cómo lo juzgaría si fuese por una buena razón?, ¿si las motivaciones son nobles? — se explicó. En ese momento, recordé el dicho más certero que había oído de niña.

— De buenas intenciones está hecho el camino al infierno.

— No lo habría expresado mejor.

—No temo acabar en el infierno. No por esta causa. — lo vi asentir en silencio, el cual se mantuvo por unos prolongados segundos.

— Profesor, permítame mencionar que… no parece muy sorprendido por lo que acabo de decir sobre Malfoy.

— No lo estoy. Usted sabe, tengo mis informantes…

— Snape…

— El _Profesor_ Snape, Srta. Granger. — me corrigió.

— Él también es un Mortífago.

— Es verdad. Pero no vamos a juzgarlo por ello, ¿verdad? Las decisiones del pasado son solo eso, decisiones del pasado. Es lo que hacemos hoy en día lo que realmente importa. — quedamos en silencio. Ya habíamos llegado al Retrato de la Dama Gorda. — Confío tanto en Severus Snape como en Hermione Granger. Dos mentes brillantes, sin dudas. Mantenga la cabeza fresca y clara, Srta. Granger, y no olvide cuáles son sus metas.

— Por supuesto, Señor.

— Buenas noches. — se despidió sin desviar sus azules y penetrantes ojos de los míos.

— Que descanse…

 _¿Qué?¿Eso es todo?¿No va a cuestionarme?¿Bajar puntos a Gryffindor? ¿Expulsarme?¿Nada?_

* * *

Domingo y tanto por hacer.

 _Maldigo el día en que decidí intervenir en la vida de Draco Malfoy._

Ya no tenía tiempo para estudiar cómo quería o pasar un rato de goce con mis amigos. Quienes, por cierto, me estaban ignorando en este momento. Uno, de manera natural, y el otro, forzada.

Ron estaba enojado conmigo y Harry, y este último hacía todo lo posible para "demostrarle" al otro que no había nada entre nosotros. Lo que aún no entendía era porqué tanto escándalo con el tema. Ya era un poquito tarde para que el pelirrojo comenzara a fijarse en mí, ¿cuánto tiempo cree que lo voy a esperar? Además, si fuera cierto, ¿cuál sería el maldito problema? ¿Acaso no debería ponerse contento de que sus mejores amigos se amen?

 _Para Ronald todo, siempre, puede ser un problema._

— ¿Ron? — no me respondió, ni hizo señales de prestarme atención. — ¡¿Ron?! — nada. — ¡Ronald! — golpeé la mesa haciendo que el té en mi taza salpicara para todos lados. Pero él siguió fingiendo no escucharme.

Ya me había montado un escándalo y ni siquiera había terminado la hora del desayuno. Los presentes en el comedor me miraban sorprendidos. Me sentí algo cohibida, por lo que decidí retirarme.

Salí hecha un demonio, caminando irritada. Tomé aire, y recordé las palabras del director de la noche anterior.

 _Debo mantener la cabeza clara, urgentemente. Planear. Investigar. Ejecutar._

Realmente era importante que me concentrara. No sabía cuanto tiempo me llevaría lograr la idea que tenía para rescatar a Narcisa Malfoy. Y el tiempo no sobraba.

Por eso, pasé las primeras tres horas del día internada en la biblioteca. Y, las dos siguientes después del almuerzo, bajo la capa de Harry, en la sección prohibida.

Había sido difícil encontrar la solución más semejante a mi idea de rescate. Hogwarts tiene sus limitaciones en cuanto a aparición y otros métodos de transporte, pero hay magia que está tan enraizada en la naturaleza que yo esperaba poder usarla como herramienta para resolver el problema presente.

La teoría no había sido fácil de comprender, ni mencionar la técnica para llevarlo a cabo. Pero nada es lo suficientemente complejo para Hermione Granger, ya que tenía entendidos y aprendidos los dos encantamientos cruciales para que todo funcionara.

Estaba regocijándome en mi triunfo y pensando cómo procedería a partir de ahora, cuando de pronto alguien me llamó en un susurro.

— Granger. — me voltee, y ahí estaba Malfoy, dándome la espalda y fingiendo concentración en los títulos de los libros de la estantería frente a él. — Necesitamos hablar.

— Te escucho. — le dije algo irritadamente. Seguía molesta con él.

— No aquí.

— Ay, por favor, Malfoy. Deja de actuar y siéntate conmigo. No hay nadie en la biblioteca.

— Por supuesto, — dijo cínicamente, — solo tú pasarías la tarde de un domingo en este lugar. — se mofó, mientras, a regañadientes, se sentaba a mi lado a dos sillas de distancia.

Había tomado uno de los libros y lo tenía abierto con la vista clavada en este.

 _Supongo que es más de lo que puedo pedir. El hurón no iba a arriesgarse a ser visto interactuando conmigo._

Y esa idea me molestaba, dejando un gusto amargo en mi boca.

— Y, al parecer, tu lo tienes bien clarito, porque viniste a buscarme donde sabías me encontrarías. — apunté pícaramente. Se puso colorado, apretando su boca en forma de piquito para evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. — Me halagas…

— No creas ni por un segundo que estoy aquí para que me provoques, Granger.

— ¿Entonces, a qué has venido?

— Primero, quiero decirte que lo siento. No debí zamarrearte así anoche. — comenzó, aun fingiendo leer el libro.

 _¿Acaba de disculparse? ¿Conmigo? ¡Oh, por Morgana!_ _¡Lo logré, sí le importo!_

Entonces, la amargura que tenía se quitó, dejando a su paso el dulce sabor de la victoria.

— Y segundo, — continuó ajeno a mi diálogo interno.— necesito ayuda con esa lista que me pediste.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

 _¿Ayuda? ¿Malfoy me estaba pidiendo ayuda?_ _¿Acaso se da cuenta de lo que esto significa para mi?_

— Porque, sinceramente, no sé por donde empezar. Siempre he delegado la decisión de en quién depositar mi confianza a mis padres, más bien me he visto forzado a hacerlo... — contestó, perdido en sus propias memorias; memorias, posiblemente, frustrantes.

Mi pecho se contrajo por la repentina felicidad que estaba sintiendo, a pesar de lo triste que sonaba lo que la serpiente me relataba. Emociones que ni yo misma comprendía gobernaban mis días últimamente, como si hubiese vuelto a la pubertad, y las hormonas hicieran estragos con mi psique.

Una sonrisa forzó su camino a mi rostro, luchando contra la sorpresa que estaba sintiendo paralelamente.

Que no hablará por varios segundos llamó su atención, haciendo que me viera a la cara por primera vez desde que se había sentado. Frunció el ceño extrañado, pero también sus comisuras se levantaron en una sincera mueca de diversión.

— ¿Granger? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Oh… nada de relevancia. Bueno. De acuerdo.

— De acuerdo, ¿qué? — preguntó perdido.

— Te ayudaré con la lista.

— Ah… Bien… — parecía querer decir algo y, también, incómodo de hacerlo. Abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces, para luego volver su vista al libro. Se aclaró la garganta y susurró,— Creo que deberíamos irnos a la sala… ya sabes…

— Sí, sí… no vayan a verte con la _Sangresucia Granger._ — espeté con desagrado.

— No, bueno sí. Pero no por los motivos que crees. — me discutió.— Es mera precaución. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nuestra tregua llegue a oídos de…de _él._

— Oh… es verdad…

— Y, por favor, no te llames más a ti misma… sangresucia. Ya no creo… No está bien y... y lamento… No debí llamarte así, nunca. Es un término horrible, de mal gusto e injusto para...

El tierno tartamudeo de la _supuesta_ serpiente lo volvió, de repente, ante mis ojos, mi juicio y mi conciencia, el ser más humano que jamás hubiese conocido.

 _Estoy en una realidad paralela._

— Está bien, Malfoy. No te preocupes. El pasado queda en el pasado. — intenté reconfortarlo parafraseando a Dumbledore. Asintió, dando por enviado su mensaje. — Excepto por algo, — Sonreí con malicia, sus hombros se tensaron repentinamente, y me miró lateralmente con aprensión es sus ojos. — no dejaré en el pasado tu _otra_ falta de anoche, que dudaras de mí. Deberás aprender la _lección_ , Malfoy. Así que aún planeo _castigarte_ por ello. — continué altivamente, con una pizca de sensualidad en la forma en que decía ciertas palabras, pausadamente y con un tono más grave.

Tragó en seco, y, en vez de asustado, parecía que lo que dominaba al rubio en ese momento eran los nervios. Concluí, si me basaba en el rojo de sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos, que él no temía mi castigo. Quizás lo inquietaba la incertidumbre, pero aseguraría que lo anhelaba.

 _¿Ansioso, Malfoy? ¿Acaso te apetece una segunda ronda de magia al "Estilo Granger"? La tendrás, pronto. Y, esta vez, me aseguraré de que me veas como la única opción para no morir, ya sea a manos de Voldemort o por combustión espontanea de la excitación que planeo provocarte._

Mi mirada se volvió demasiado intensa para él. Cerró con un golpe seco el libro, se puso de pie y caminó para devolverlo a su lugar. Luego miró a ambos lados del pasillo formado por estanterías.

— Te veo en el séptimo piso en quince minutos, ¿qué dices?

— Me parece bien. Es tiempo suficiente. Intenta ser discreto y asegúrate de ingeniártelas para despejar el pasillo de gente y así poder entrar a La Sala sin ser vistos. — le comandé.

— A sus órdenesss… — me dijo con malicia, arrastrando las palabras y fingiendo una reverencia. Reí.

 _Y ahí está devuelta la serpiente rastrera que yo conozco._

* * *

— ¿La biblioteca de tu mansión? ¿Otra vez? — pregunté anonadada.

— Sí. Parecías maravillada con ella la última vez, y la verdad es que se siente bien poder disfrutar de este espacio nuevamente, sin toda esa magia oscura vibrando en cada centímetro de superficie.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por pensar en mí.

Lo oí bufar mientras cruzaba la enorme habitación hasta el mesón.

— No te creas tan importante, Granger. — reprochó.

Estaba dándome la espalda, pero podría jurar que, por el tono de su voz, se sentía frustrado consigo mismo al revelarme ese primer detalle.

Se puso a acomodar todas sus pertenencias con mucha lentitud y cuidado, entretanto aproveché para darle un mejor vistazo al lugar. Realmente me maravillaba. Podía adivinar que la biblioteca era más grande de lo que creía. No tanto como la de Hogwarts, pero sin dudas más enorme que la del municipio de mi barrio muggle. Tenía pasillos que llevaban a otros en todas direcciones y unos ventanales preciosos con vista a los jardines del colegio.

— ¿Por donde empiezo? — le oí preguntar.

Me acerqué a él. Estaba sentado con pluma en mano, pergamino pulcramente estirado frente a él y rostro, extrañamente, mostrando determinación y predisposición.

— Bueno, si no saltan los nombres de esas personas a tu mente de inmediato, podrías comenzar una lista con lo que te da sensación de seguridad en una persona, lo que te produce confianza.

— Lo intentaré. — comentó con una mueca. — ¿Qué harás tu?

— Revisaré los ensayos que debo entregar esta semana. Tanto drama contigo ha hecho que me atrase.— le respondí, sentándome a su lado

— ¿Me parece a mí o me estas culpando indirectamente?— me preguntó juguetonamente.

— Hush, hush. A trabajar. — le callé imitando a la Profesora McGonagall.

Largó una risa disimulada.

Luego de eso, el silencio reinó alrededor de media hora, excepto por alguna que otra pregunta que él me hizo. De vez en cuando, levantaba los ojos de mi ensayo de Pociones y me quedaba tildada observando sus movimientos y facciones mutar con sus pensamientos internos.

Entonces, lo supe. No lo pude negar más. Él me gustaba, me atraía, me interesaba, me…

 _Maldición. Harry va a matarme._

Y es que, mientras la mayoría de las personas se enamoran por los aspectos físicos, la imagen, el nombre o poder adquisitivo, yo tenía que venir y ser la excepción a la norma.

En vez de babear por Malfoy mientras monta en su escoba para perseguir la snitch, me quedo embelesada cuando su ceño se frunce en concentración, mordisqueando el costado derecho de su labio inferior.

En vez de admirar sus músculos al moverse con destreza por toda la cancha de quidditch, me quedo hipnotizada observando su agilidad al escribir con su pulcra caligrafía, con esas manos de líneas estilizadas y angulosidades masculinas.

De todas maneras, no me malinterpreten, no es que su apariencia no me importara, de hecho, él era en extremo atractivo. Siempre lo fue. Pero prefería mil veces más esta versión escrupulosa, concentrada, detallista de Malfoy. La que podía ver ahora. Me inclinaba más por oírlo hacer preguntas profundas, que involucran sus maneras, y las mías, de percibir al mundo y la gente, antes que oírlo decir alguna cosa cursi que encaja en el canon de "Amor Romántico" que todos desean escuchar.

El problema era: ¿qué hacer con este descubrimiento? Tendría que meditarlo con atención, en la solitud de mi cama antes de dormir. Pero también debía hablarlo con Harry. Prometí mantenerlo al tanto de mis sentimientos con Malfoy. Y, además, a pesar de la bronca que me daba tener que admitir que él tenía razón, su consejo como amigo y varón serían de gran ayuda.

Sentí esos nervios tan famosos invadir mis tripas. Metaforizados como mariposas, algo lindo y tierno, y aun así los muy malditos no me permitieron concentrarme ni un solo segundo más.

— Malfoy, — le llamé. Levantó la cabeza para prestarme atención. — ¿dónde puedo encontrar la sección de Pociones en esta biblioteca? — pregunté.

Necesitaba moverme, salir de su presencia unos minutos. Escapar por la puerta podría ser un comportamiento inexplicable que lo dejaría confundido innecesariamente.

— Ehh, debes caminar por ese corredor, — señaló el tercero a su izquierda. — y doblar a la derecha por la primera entrada. En ese pasillo hay todo de pociones, lo que se te ocurra.

— Wow, parece bastante…

— Mi madre es una aficionada.

— Oh, no lo habría imaginado. Bien, gracias. Vuelvo en un instante.

Disparé en la dirección indicada como alma que lleva al diablo.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no… ¡Esto es un desastre! ¡Enamorarte del hurón puede ser muy contraproducente, Hermione! ¿Por qué lo permitiste?_

Mi cabeza no dejaba de torturarme con posibles escenarios super trágicos y/o mega fantasiosos: Malfoy corriendo para salvarme de un maleficio y muriendo en mis brazos luego de decirme que me ama. Otro donde yo lo salvaba a él de la guerra, sacrificándome a cambio...

 _Patrañas. Puras patrañas._

Tenía que proceder metódicamente, sin importar mis sentimientos. Primero, rescatar a su madre para ganarme su plena confianza y así la colaboración de la mayoría de los Slytherin. Segundo debía castigarlo por poner en duda mis capacidades, _otra vez._ Tercero… tercero… Aún no decidía.

Di vueltas, caminando de un lado al otro por el bello pasillo con un ventanal en el fondo, lleno de libros que olían a hierbas. Logré calmarme. Tenía que acelerar las cosas lo más posible. Debía lograr salvar a la Sra. Malfoy entre hoy y mañana.

— ¿Malfoy? — volví a llamarlo, pero con un tono de voz más alto. Caminé de vuelta al mesón, donde él continuaba mirando a su pergamino con cara de preocupación. — ¿Malfoy?

— Uhmm — hizo un sonido para indicar que me oía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le toma a una lechuza llegar hasta tú mansión?

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó receloso.

— No empieces. Dime cuánto, es importante...

— Contéstame tu primero. — me dijo enfurruñado. Iba a objetar, pero él se veía más impaciente de lo normal, por lo que antes de que pudiera hablar me cortó.— No. Dime primero, ¿qué estás planeando? — demandó.

Su faceta slytherin no colaboraría si no le daba algo para quemar su curiosidad. Pero revelarle el plan sería muy estúpido de mi parte.

— Veras, necesito que enviemos una carta a tu madre. Tiene que ser bajo ciertos parámetros, los cuales debo calcular. Esto ayudará a resolver el problema de las amenazas de Greyback…

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó ansioso.

— Aun no termino de resolverlo, — eso era una enorme mentira. — pero sería genial que hoy hiciéramos una prueba. — y esa era otra gran mentira. No sería una prueba. Debíamos actuar, pues hacer pruebas sería un riesgo absoluto. Levantaríamos sospechas.

— Está bien. Pero me explicaras, ya sea que funcione o no, antes de proceder con cualquier idea idiota y arriesgada que tu cabeza de gryffindor trame.

— Te explicaré todo cuando sea necesario y conveniente. — le señalé con el dedo y mi rostro bien serio. — Supongo que tu cabeza de slytherin puede entender eso mejor que nadie. — rebatí, dando por zanjada la discusión.— Ahora, contesta, ¿cuantas horas hasta que llegue la carta a mano de tu madre?

— Cinco horas. — lo miré recelosa, y él rodó los ojos pero luego me miró fijo para decirme: — Estoy seguro, Granger.

Había una seguridad en sus palabras que me dejó tranquila.

— Bien, de acuerdo. Toma. — le entregué un sobre y un pergamino en limpio, también una cinta, la cual usaría para atar el mensaje a la lechuza. — Sé que sonará extraño, pero necesito que dejes caer unas gotas de sangre en estos tres objetos. Son para un conjuro de reconocimiento de sangre…

— ¿Magia negra, Granger? — me preguntó con sorpresa y malicia simultáneas. — Vaya, realmente no eres una santurrona ¿Donde está la gryffindor justiciera con sentido del bien?

— Suficiente, Malfoy. No es magia negra, es magia de sangre. Que algunos la consideren oscura no es mi culpa. — me sentía irritada con sus acusaciones, las cuales tenían como único propósito molestarme. — Creí que ya habías entendido que la vida no se trata de bien y mal, blanco o negro.

— Sí, sí, como digas…, somos variedades de grises. — acto seguido, guardó en su bolsillo el listado que estaba creando.

Tomó su varita y generó una pequeña incisión en su pulgar derecho. Brotó una esferita escarlata, la cual se derramó por el costado interior del dedo. La hizo caer en el pergamino. Una segunda de éstas fue desparramada por el sobre y la tercera gota quedó aplastada contra la cinta.

Curó su herida con un movimiento ágil de su muñeca y me entregó los tres objetos, ahora llenos de su sangre. Su genética. Su firma más fidedigna en el mundo. La clave para rescatar a su madre.

Sonreí triunfante. Comencé a guardar mis cosas, y él siguió mi ejemplo. Nos miramos unos segundos en silencio. En sus ojos había curiosidad a la vez que preocupación. Eran unos ojos muy bellos y poco comunes, _grises_ , como catalogaría nuestras conductas según la ética que nos precede, _ni buenas ni malas_. Pero más allá de su color y forma, era la inteligencia que reflejaban lo que más me llamaba de ellos.

Se removió incómodo. Yo imité sus movimientos inquietos, desviando la mirada.

 _Ya te quedaste viéndole embobada de nuevo, Hermione. Deja de ser tan obvia. Es muy pronto para sincerarte con él._

— Bien, eso es todo por ahora. — me colgué la mochila al hombro.— Nos reuniremos más tarde. Te necesitaré para la próxima etapa. Espérame a las once de la noche junto a la estatua de Gunhilda de Gosemoor.

— ¿La Bruja Tuerta?

— ¡Sí! — le contesté, sorprendida de que supiera de quién hablaba.

 _Definitivamente no es ningún tonto. ¡Y me encanta!_

— De acuerdo. Estaré bajo un encantamiento desilusionador.

— Perfecto.— le sonreí. — Trae tu lista, las compartiremos en el camino.

— ¿A dónde iremos, Granger?

— Oh… no te lo diré. Es una sorpresa…

— Ya me está dando miedo…

— Adiós, Malfoy. — salude riendo, mientras caminaba a la salida de La Sala. — ¡Se puntual! — grité por sobre mi hombro, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejándolo intrigado.

Por primera vez, nos despedimos en buenos términos. Era un grandioso avance.

 _¿Hasta dónde podremos llegar?_

* * *

N/A: Este cap... mierda... como lo he luchado... no me quedo contenta, pero le puse mas energia que nunca...

Volví a reescribir tantas partes... y cuando para cuando se lo pasé a Mary, ya ni sabía si iba por buen camino.

Casi que no lo posteo... planeaba hacerlo mucho más largo y mostrar el rescate de Narcisa... pero lo pensé mejor, y me dije a mi misma: Che, pero Narcisa es como un personaje con mucho potencial, y la señora se merece tiempo de meditación. Entonces basicamente es eso... como aún no tengo en claro que tipo de Narcisa quiero mostrar, dejaré de postergar el cap 8 y trabajaré en la mujer que está por introducirse en esta historia.

Millones de gracias por cada meme y gif, cada aliento y crítica, cada reaccion y comentario. Sepan que son parte de mis emociones felices y gratas todos los días...

Para quien no lo ha hecho aún... LEAN "Mr &Mrs Malfoy" de CygnusDorado. Es una historia sabrosa, emotiva, estimulante, poética, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Dramione. (Nominada para los Amortentia Awards 2018!) Primaaa sos una geniaaaaaa! Te amo tanto!

Mary, como siempre, mi agradecimiento más profundo... Cada capítulo es un crecimiento precioso con vos. Ahora hasta filosofamos para resolver la trama. Te adoro!

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capítulo 9:**

— ¡Hermione! — escuché la voz de Harry llamarme. Me volteé. Venía trotando en mi dirección, por lo que me frené para esperarlo. — Hola. — saludó con una mueca.

— Hola, Harry.

Retomamos la caminata escaleras arriba. Mis pasos eran lentos, pues me sentía algo pesada. Había comido de más en la cena, previendo que sería una noche muy larga y demandante de energía.

— ¿Podemos charlar?— miró hacia la puerta del comedor. — En privado. — aclaró.

— ¿Donde no pueda vernos Ron, querrás decir? — pregunté haciendo también una mueca. La incomodidad que nos generaba la actitud de nuestro amigo era evidente en ambos. Él asintió. — Vamos a algún aula. Todas deben estar vacías.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Entramos y Harry se sentó sobre uno de los pupitres. Se veía algo triste y preocupado. Se me partió el corazón. Lo abracé de costado, intentando reconfortarlo un poco. Sabía que lo traía tan mal, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. Por ello, decidí disculparme de entrada.

— Lo siento muchísimo, Harry. Lamento que quedaras atrapado en esto. Pero no podemos decirle a Ron lo que planeo. No lo comprenderá.

— Lo sé. Pero no sé qué decirle para que me crea que no tenemos una relación a sus espaldas. — Me miró y se mordió el labio inferior, expresando así que lo que iba a decir era algo que, quizás, no debería compartirme. — Ron está celoso. Creo que se ha dado cuenta, _por fin_ , de que está enamorado de ti y… no sé qué hacer… Hasta hace una semana habría jurado que tú también gustabas de él… pero ahora estas enamorada de Malfoy…

— No estoy enamorada… sólo me atrae física e intelectualmente…, nada más.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí. — contesté, encogiéndome de hombros y moviéndome hasta el pupitre frente al de él para sentarme. — No sé cómo explicarte, porque parece ridículo…

— Es ridículo… — comentó, pero yo seguí hablando ignorando su intervención.

— ... pero estos días mi mente a descubierto un lado del mundo mágico que no había visto antes. No lo sé… creo que empatizo con Malfoy, con los de su clase… Es como si el prejuicio corriera para los dos lados. Nosotros también aprendimos mal.

Harry asintió y luego pareció perderse en sus pensamientos un rato. Decidí no interrumpirle y, luego de casi un minuto, volvió a asentir.

— Creo que te comprendo. — suspiró abatido. — No logro entender cómo es que te gusta Malfoy, pero supongo que algo le habrás visto.

— Gracias. No esperaba menos de ti, Harry.

Me sonrió con cariño.

— Y, respecto a Ron…, ¿ya no te gusta?

— No, hace un tiempo me rendí… y la verdad es que ahora veo que jamás habría funcionado... somos muy diferentes…

— Claro, porque con el hurón son _idénticos_. — objetó haciendo hincapié en la palabra "idénticos" para realzar su sarcasmo.

— No dije que lo fuéramos, estoy hablando de Ronald. Además, no sé si alguna vez pueda ocurrir algo con Malfoy. Sólo me gusta.

— Y tienen tensión sexual…

— ¡No otra vez!— exclamé levantando mis brazos al cielo en signo de frustración. Lo oí reírse a carcajadas. — ¡Lo estás diciendo a propósito para molestarme!

— Sí y no...— siguió riendo al ver mi cara de enojo. — Es verdad, Hermione. No puedes negarlo. Los he observado esta semana. Y si bien tú eres bastante discreta, he notado como le miras la espalda y trasero cuando camina delante de ti.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — exclamé indignada.

— ¡Sí lo es! Quizás lo haces inconscientemente. — me palmeó en la pierna como si me quisiera consolar. — Pero eso no es todo. Él también te mira... — dijo con picardía. Eso llamó mi atención.— A veces, te observa con odio y algo de recelo pero, cuando se queda más tiempo del normal mirándome, sus ojos comienzan a adquirir una intensidad que me perturba. Como si quisiera comerte.

El calor comenzó a subir por mi cuello, dejando un rastro colorado en mis mejillas hasta que sentí mis orejas arder.

— No sabía… nu-nunca imaginé que fueras tan observador, Harry…— comenté avergonzada. _Si Malfoy me mira de esa manera, entonces..._

— Soy un maldito paranoico, Hermione. Busco conspiraciones y complots en mi contra todo el tiempo. Siempre con la guardia en alto y los sentidos bien atentos. — se encogió de hombros. Parecía apenado por lo que me decía. Le miré inquisidoramente, esperando que continuara. — De pequeño era víctima de arranques violentos salidos de la nada por parte de los Dursley. Y luego, cuando se suponía que viviría tranquilo por primera vez… Trolls, perros de tres cabezas, Voldy-Quirrell, Dobby, bludgers, diarios que responden, Voldy-Tom, Basiliscos, dementores, un asesino serial salido de Azkaban, mortífagos, Torneo de los Tres Magos, Falso-Moddy…

— Ya entendí, Harry…, deja de resumir todas tus desgracias, porque yo estuve ahí… — le tomé la mano y acaricié su dorso para calmarlo. Claramente estaba nervioso. — … al menos, una buena parte de las veces estuve ahí. Y seguiré estándolo. Lo prometo.

— Lo sé. Gracias, Hermione. — volvió a suspirar. — Necesito resolver esto con Ron. Necesito estar bien con él, contigo, con mis amigos, Hermione. Son lo único que me importa. — susurró lo último.

Mi pecho y tripas se estrujaron de dolor.

— De acuerdo, hablaré con él. Le diré algo, no todo. Le explicaré que tú me estas cuidando de que no cometa alguna locura, lo cual es verdad… y le pediré paciencia para explicarle el resto… Quizás le hable un poco sobre lo que pienso sobre los slytherin…

— ¿Esperas que entienda?

— No sé qué esperar de Ron, pero le daré la oportunidad de empatizar con ellos, como lo hicimos tú y yo.

— ¡Genial!— exclamó alegre. Se puso de pie. — Vamos ahora. Antes de que deba irme para mi reunión con Dumbledore a las siete…

— No puedo, Harry. Lo haré mañana. Debo terminar mis tareas…

— Pero…

— Lo siento. Prometo hablarle mañana.

La verdad era que debía trabajar con los hechizos y la carta para la Señora Malfoy. Y me llevaría un rato largo. No podía arriesgarme a perder el tiempo. Y, para hacerlo, necesitaba absoluta concentración, es decir, soledad.

Por suerte, Harry no discutió y, luego de agradecerme, se despidió. Aproveché el espacio en el que ya me encontraba y me puse manos a la obra.

* * *

Entré a la lechucería con diez minutos de margen. La carta debía partir exactamente a las siete de la tarde, para llegar a manos de la Sra. Malfoy alrededor de la medianoche.

Busqué con mis ojos la lechuza de aspecto más hosco y hostil. Mientras más se mimetizara con las oscuras fuerzas que habitaban en la Mansión Malfoy, mejor.

El sobre ya estaba sellado con una curvilínea "M" delineada en cera verde oscura. Sólo quedaba esperar unos minutos más. Aproveché ese tiempo muerto en chequear que los encantamientos que tanto me habían costado aprender en la mañana y mediodía, estuviesen correctos. Luego de mover mi varita sobre el objeto, brotaron de éste unas letras y números que vibraban en el aire por la magia que los producía.

Hice la lectura y estaba todo perfecto, lo cual complació muchísimo al ego académico enorme que poseo.

Siete menos dos minutos, llamé al ave que había elegido hacía un rato. A pesar de su rostro huraño, el animal ostentaba una majestuosidad imponente merecedora de una reverencia. Y si había algo que Hagrid me había dejado en claro, era que nuestros instintos son muy sabios respecto a las criaturas. Por eso, agachando mi cabeza y doblando mi cuerpo por la cintura, le ofrecí mis respetos al pájaro de oscuro plumaje. Éste se vio sorprendido, pero también complacido. Le entregué unas golosinas robadas del jarrón de Lavender y me dispuse a sujetarle la carta en su patita derecha.

— Muy buen, Muchacho. Necesito que me ayudes con este mensaje. Son las siete de la tarde, debes ir hasta Wiltshire, ¿crees poder llegar a las doce? — le pregunté.

El ave emitió un sonido gutural que se semejaba a una afirmación indignada. Rei.

— Claro que puedes, qué tonto de mi parte ponerlo en duda.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa. A pesar de tener todo listo y confiar en que el plan funcionaría, sabía que lo que iba a suceder esta noche marcaría un antes y un después en la vida de muchos, incluyendo la mía. Porque, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer una vez que la Señora Malfoy estuviera fuera de peligro? ¿Y si ella se convertía en el peligro? Después de todo, la mujer era parte, de cierta manera, del movimiento anti muggles. Sin mencionar que provenía de una familia con una historia oscura, violenta y ridículamente prejuiciosa, a excepción de Sirius y Andrómeda Black.

¿Sería ella, también, una excepción en su familia? Esperaba que sí. Porque esta noche me expondría ante ella y, si era tan viciosa como se cuenta de su hermana Bellatrix, podría terminar muerta, torturada o, peor, prisionera de Voldemort, y, por ende, la carnada perfecta para atraer a Harry a la boca del lobo.

Pero, a pesar de mis miedos, confiaba en Malfoy. Extrañamente, depositaba mi fe en el slytherin; slytherin que se aproximaba a mi encuentro por el oscuro pasillo. Venía bajo un encantamiento desilusionador, que lo volvía prácticamente invisible de no ser por el contorno borroso que producían sus movimientos si se observaba con atención.

Metida tras la estatua de La Bruja Tuerta, guardé el Mapa del Merodeador y la capa en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, sagradas herramientas de todos mis planes estos días. Saqué la varita para lanzar un tenue _Lumos._

— ¿Granger? — escuché susurrar al rubio.

Había duda en su voz. Probablemente el muchacho aún se sentía receloso con la idea de ir al encuentro con alguien después de la noche en que lo _secuestré_.

— Sí, soy yo. Apresúrate, debemos partir.

— ¿A dónde vam…?

— Shhh. — le callé impaciente. Durante la larga caminata que teníamos por delante habría tiempo para las preguntas. — _Dissendium._ — vocalicé, apuntando a la joroba de la estatua.

Inmediatamente se abrió la entrada al pasadizo secreto. Me apresuré a meterme. Al percatarme de que no me seguía, tiré de la manga de Malfoy, obligándolo a entrar. La provisoria puerta se cerró tras nosotros. Comencé a avanzar por el estrecho pasillo, siguiendo el camino que iluminaba la esfera de mi _Lumos._

— Este es un pasadizo secreto que comunica Hogwarts con el sótano de Honeydukes.— le dije al rubio, quien caminaba encorvado, ya que él era mucho más alto que yo y el techo del túnel muy bajo. — Vamos a ir hasta Hogsmeade, buscaremos a tu madre y volveremos. — expliqué.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mi madre está en el pueblo? ¿Pero cómo…? ¡Dijiste que me contarías tu plan antes de ponerlo en marcha, Granger! — bramó enojado, su voz grave resonando entre las paredes.— ¡Se supone que haríamos pruebas!

— Mentí. Pero era necesario. Nunca ibas a estar de acuerdo con el plan si te lo decía.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura, Granger? ¡Ya me tienes cansado! ¡Te la has pasado la semana entera tomando decisiones por mí! ¡Poniendome en riesgo! ¡Arruinando toda posibilidad de supervivencia de mi familia…!

— ¡Y ahora estoy corrigiendo ese error!— le espeté cabreada, volviéndome para verle a la cara.— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te devolviera el armario evanescente para que llevarás a cabo las órdenes de Voldemort?— sin esperar su respuesta, volví a girarme retomando la caminata. — ¡No seas idiota!

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡No importa! Porque si es cierto que de alguna manera logras hacer que Narcisa Malfoy aparezca en Hogsmeade esta noche, todo habrá acabado… Estaremos muertos en cuestión de tiempo por _desertar_ de las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro. — concluyó con una risa amarga y cínica.

— ¿Por qué eres tan pesimista? — le reclamé irritada.— Puedes unirte a mí, es decir, a la resistencia que se está formando en contra de Voldemort. Puedes, incluso, ser de gran ayuda. Tienes talento para el duelo y eres inteligente. Tengo ideas, Malfoy…

— ¡Ah! De eso no me cabe duda…

— … se me ocurren maneras para usar tu posición entre los Slytherin y tu puesto como mortífago a nuestro favor.

— Granger, a veces pienso que vives en una realidad paralela. — comentó incrédulo. — En serio, ¿cómo planeas engañar al Señor Oscuro? Ni siquiera sabes cuál es la misión que me encomendó.

— Pues cuéntame, dime todo lo que sabes, y así idearemos un plan acorde...

— No.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Aún planean llevarlo a cabo? —mi voz sonó casi chillona. Pero es que me ponía los pelos de punta la sola idea de que en verdad aún pudiese cometer algún crimen en nombre de Voldemort.

— Lo mantendré en secreto por las dudas. No estoy seguro de que sucederá, pero si tu idea idiota de rescatar a mi madre no funciona, tengo alrededor de dos semanas para cumplir con sus órdenes. Y así quizás perdone a mi familia. — me respondió con cierta solemnidad y resignación en su voz.

Me mantuve en silencio, era preferible no discutir en este momento, por el bien de la paz mental que yo requeriría.

Luego de un rato, me aclaré la garganta para volver a hablar. Usé un tono tranquilo y amigable, no muy entusiasmado, puesto que el humor lúgubre de Malfoy aún nos rodeaba como neblina a cada paso que dábamos por el infinito túnel.

— ¿Quieres que compartamos nuestras listas mientras avanzamos? —pregunté.

No recibí una respuesta verbal, pero lo escuché aclarar su garganta detrás mío.

— Mi lista es excesivamente corta. — dijo a modo de introducción con tono apagado.— Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini primero. En segundo lugar, viene Pansy Parkinson. Tercero, mi madre… y cuarto... bueno eso va a depender del desenlace de esta noche.— terminó con la voz que temblaba un poco, ya fuese por anticipación o miedo.

— Vaya…

— ¿Sorprendida?

— Sí. Me esperaba a tus padres, ambos, en primer lugar. Y además, ¿Parkinson? No se me ocurre que puede llegar a generar confianza en ella…

— Para tu información, Granger, Pansy puede ser muy feroz a la hora de proteger a los suyos. Si ella te considera importante en su vida, hará lo imposible para cuidarte. Y yo entro en su propia lista.— la defendió. Yo asentí pensativa, realmente me costaba creerle, porque, seamos sinceros, la chica parecía una persona muy superficial. Pero si Malfoy confiaba en ella sería por algo, al fin y al cabo, él la conocía mejor. — Ella y Nott son mis mejores amigos desde nacimiento. Y Blaise se nos unió cuando teníamos alrededor de cinco años.

— Qué adorables…

— No te burles, Granger. — siseó amenazante.

— No es mi intención. Simplemente me parece increíble. Pero, por favor, continúa. Realmente me interesa saber qué piensas y sientes. El porqué de ellos en tu lista. —le aseguré sinceramente.

— Los tres son inteligentes y me conocen lo suficiente como para no dejarme hacer estupideces. Theo parece tímido y débil, pero en verdad se puede poner muy violento y audaz si la situación lo amerita. Se oculta tras una máscara, simplemente para no meterse en problemas y para que no lo molesten. Pero en verdad tiene la capacidad de controlar a la gente a su gusto y placer, es muy bueno manipulando…

— Perdón por interrumpir… pero, ¿cómo encaja esto en las cualidades de una persona de confianza?

— Porque yo también lo conozco y sé que no me traicionaría. Nunca podría utilizarme o manipularme para conseguir lo que quiere. Es mi amigo. Un hermano del alma.— le asentí volviendo mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos, y demostrarle que comprendía a qué se refería.

— Entonces, básicamente, tu confianza se basa en los lazos y tipos de relaciones que tienes…

— Umhum. — afirmó.

— ¿Y qué hay de Crabbe y Goyle? — pregunté, no aguantando mi curiosidad.

— Bueno…, ellos no son realmente mis amigos. De hecho, no me agradan…

— ¡Pero vas a todos lados con ellos! — exclamé indignada.

— Lo sé. — río por lo bajo.— Y que menciones esto significa que el plan funcionó.— hizo una pausa, en la que solo se oían nuestros pasos.— Verás, cuando teníamos diez años, el verano anterior al comienzo de primer año, era mi cumpleaños. La mansión y jardines estaban repletos de personas, de adultos muy importantes en su mayoría. Blaise estuvo muy callado toda la tarde, pero, cuando los invitados se fueron, quedamos solos junto con Theo. — hizo una pausa, y volvió a reír. Creí escucharlo murmurar algo así como "mocoso inteligente" para sus adentros. — Nos pidió hablar, y comenzó un discurso de cómo exponer tus verdaderas amistades y mejores alianzas te juega en contra. Nos propuso mostrarnos cordiales pero distantes en público, para, de esa manera, nunca perjudicarnos entre los tres, ya que nuestras familias eran suficientemente poderosas, por ende, siempre seríamos el blanco vulnerable para alguien.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que planearon esto desde niños? ¿Planearon tener amistades ficticias con otros?— pregunté algo horrorizada.

— Sí, Granger. Somos slytherin, nunca haremos algo porque sí. Todo tiene un motivo previamente calculado. —me respondió a modo de justificación. Resople.

 _Supongo que tiene sentido. Claramente tienen sus métodos muy arraigados y… ¡Bah! ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlos? ¡Justamente, Hermione, tu comportamiento estos días son plenamente cuestionables!_

— Malfoy…

— ¿Mmmh?

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?¿Eres consciente de que puedo usar esta información a mi favor?

— Oh… sí. Es como lo dices. La usarías _a tu favor_ , no necesariamente _en mi contra_ , y creo que en eso se basa tu personalidad. Tu esencia. Puedes aprovecharte de la gente y sus debilidades, pero no con el fin de herir.

— Veo que me has estado estudiando… — comenté, aunque la verdad es que no era mi intención decirlo en voz alta, pero mi cabeza se había puesto a trabajar a todo motor al oír su análisis de mi persona.

 _¿Será posible que él me estuviera observando con tal profundidad?_

— Sí, te he estudiado, y déjame decirte que aún eres todo un enigma. Pero el hecho de que me sedujeras para sonsacarme información...— volvió a reírse, pero esta vez profunda y guturalmente— ...eso, eso me excita más que recordarte llegando al clímax.— lo último lo dijo en mi oído, su aliento rozando mi cuello.

Me detuve por la sorpresa y electricidad que produjeron sus palabras. Sus manos rodearon tentativamente mi cintura. Posé mis propias manos sobre las suyas, deteniendo su movimiento. Pero no me soltó, por el contrario, su agarre se volvió más posesivo.

 _¡No! No tenemos tiempo para esto._

 _Sí que hay tiempo, Hermione. Siempre hay tiempo para…_

 _¡No, no hay tiempo!_

— ¿Malfoy?

— ¿Ummh? — emitió un sonido, rozando con su nariz mi hombro. Hice acopio de la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba y le puse un freno a la tentación.

— Debemos continuar, prometo compensarte luego. Pero debemos estar a tiempo para buscar a tu madre.

Mis palabras tuvieron el efecto de un baldazo de agua fría, porque me soltó inmediatamente. Continué con la caminata. Luego de unos minutos, me preguntó.

— ¿Quiénes están en tu lista?

— Oh… casi lo olvidaba. — saqué un trozo de pergamino doblegado y se lo extendí por encima de mi hombro. Lo tomó y desdobló.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Esta _lista_ es un chiste, ¿verdad?

— No lo es.

— Pero, Granger… — lo escuché resoplar frustrado. — Explícate, ¿por qué es San Potter el único nombre en este pedazo de papel?

— Porque es el único en el que confío plenamente para todo en la vida. El resto de la gente que me rodea tienen mi confianza en algunas cosas, pero sólo Harry cumple, hoy por hoy, con todas mis exigencias.

— ¿Y Weasley? ¡La comadreja es tu mejor amigo también!

— A Ron le confiaría mi vida, pero su inmadurez emocional le juega en contra en muchas cosas.

— Y… ¿Dumbledore? ¿No pondrías a este viejo en tu lista? Pensé que lo idolatrabas…

— El profesor Dumbledore tiene sus propios secretos y métodos de manipulación. Confío en él, pero no a pleno. Siento que es un tipo para mantener vigilado.

— ¿Y tus padres?

— En el mundo muggle, sí. ¿En el mundo mágico? No tengo cómo confiar en ellos. Ni siquiera pueden participar de mi vida aquí. — aceleré el paso, en un intento de huir de mi propia frustración. La verdad era que no me esperaba que a Malfoy le interesara tanto mi vida, y ahondar en explicaciones sobre ello me hacía sentir mal y muy pequeña. — Antes de que sigas preguntando, quiero que sepas que amo mucho y no dudo de la lealtad de todos mis amigos. Pero el motivo de estas listas son reducir lo más posible el grupo de personas con quienes seré capaz de trabajar de ahora en adelante. Hay una guerra tocando la puerta. Se pasea ante nuestros ojos. Y, por ahora, sólo Harry tiene toda mi confianza.

— Nunca creí decir esto, pero… eres sensata, Granger. Y la guerra se abalanzó en mi vida desde el momento en que me obligaron a portar la marca tenebrosa.

— Pues tuviste suerte. — comenté con tono amargo. — Yo soy parte de esta guerra desde el momento en que pisé el mundo mágico. Ser hija de muggles me volvió automáticamente partícipe de todo este circo de mierda.

* * *

— ¡Malfoy! ¡No puedes tomar ningún dulce!— lo reté apenas vi sus ojos brillar con tentación y malicia cuando subimos las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja del local de golosinas.

— ¡Pero estamos en Honeydukes! ¡Y nadie nos está observando!

— ¡Yo te estoy observando! ¡No toques nada! — le advertí avanzando a la puerta.— Vamos, debemos dar la vuelta por el callejón de al lado. Quiero que nos escondamos un poco tras la línea del bosque del pueblo.

Tras conjurar los hechizos necesarios para abrir la puerta sin levantar alarmas, corrimos por las oscuras y desiertas calles de Hogsmeade. Se veía a lo lejos un par de Aurores en sus verdes túnicas, deambulando y montando guardia probablemente. Al introducirnos entre los árboles, mi acelerado pulso comenzó poco a poco a volver a la normalidad. Revisé mi reloj.

— Justo a tiempo… — comenté, levantando mi varita para invocar algunos encantamientos protectores y silenciadores. Malfoy se volteó hacia mí con ojos alarmados. — Tranquilo. Si todo sale bien, tu madre aparecerá junto a ti en tan sólo unos minutos.

Pero los minutos pasaron y nada. Mis nervios se veían potenciados por los de Malfoy, quien no había dejado de caminar de un lado al otro por una línea virtual de no más de metro y medio.

 _Maldición, si su madre no aparece pronto, él va a matarme. No… ¡Yo voy a matarme! Y todo esto habrá sido en vano… Tendré que devolverle el armario evanescente… y… todo se irá al demonio… No, no puedo permitir que todo por lo que he trabajado esta semana se desmorone. Idearé algo nuevo, y esta vez sí voy a lograr rescatar a Narcisa Malf…_

Y, de pronto, ¡Plop!

Seguido de una lechuza chillando y volando lejos de nosotros, dejando caer la carta y cinta previamente sujetas en su pata.

— ¿Madre?

— ¿Draco?

— ¡Madre!

Pronto estaban madre e hijo sumergidos en un fuerte abrazo. La mujer no entendía qué sucedía exactamente, pero sí lo suficiente como para comprender que estaban en una situación crítica. Acariciaba la rubia cabellera de su hijo, quien, al ser tan alto, la tenía toda sumergida entre sus brazos. Y, a pesar de su tamaño, él no dejaba de verse vulnerable. Temblaba con fuerza, conteniendo alguna especie de sollozo entre beso y beso que depositaba en las mejillas de su madre.

La escena era muy íntima y me sentía algo incómoda observándola. Les di unos cuantos segundos más, pero luego la ansiedad me superó y pensé que ya era demasiado.

— Umm… Lamento cortar con su reencuentro, pero deberíamos ir volviendo. — Narcisa Malfoy se tensó entre los brazos de su hijo. Me miró recelosa, volviendo su vista a la de Malfoy. Éste le asintió una vez. — No sé si me recuerda, soy Hermione Granger.

No me respondió, solo aferró su agarre a su hijo.

— Le traje algo. — busqué dentro de los bolsillos de mi túnica de invierno, saqué un bollito de tela, que tras tocarlo con la varita en un mudo _Finite_ , recobró su tamaño original. — Es mi otra túnica de invierno. — se la extendí, acercándome a ella con cautela, como si se tratase de un animalito asustadizo. — Supuse que no estaría del todo preparada para aparecerse en el medio de la noche y un invierno que se avecina.

Ella no hizo ademán de tomarla, lo cual hirió un poco mis sentimientos, pero no dejaría que me afectara. Ya sabía yo de antemano que a esta familia le costaba confiar. Justamente, acababa de hacer algo que parecía imposible para ganarme la confianza de su hijo, por ende, con ella tendría que esforzarme también.

El rubio dio un paso y tomó la pesada tela, depositándola sobre los hombros de su madre, cerrándola con profundo cariño.

— Vamos, madre, te explicaremos en el camino.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A Hogwarts.

— No…, no, hijo, no puedo, tengo que volver o…

— Madre, debes confiar en mí…

— ¡Pero, hijo, esto es una locura, si no vuelvo nos van a matar!

— Tranquila, mamá...— la mujer se veía cada segundo más y más alterada. Debía intervenir o nos quedaríamos aquí toda la noche hasta ser encontrados por algún Auror.

— El profesor Snape nos está esperando. — dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente que pudiese ser útil. Después de todo, el Maestro de Pociones era el padrino del muchacho frente a mí.

— ¿Severus?

— Si, Sra. Malfoy. Pero debemos irnos ya.

* * *

La vuelta al castillo, se hizo eterna. Al parecer, ni madre ni hijo quisieron hablar, siendo que claramente tenían muchas preguntas para hacer. Pero no. Decidieron mantenerse callados. Probablemente, esperarían a estar solos para charlar.

De todas maneras, mejor para mí. La verdad es que prefería ocupar mi mente en prever lo que sucedería esta noche.

Bajamos a las mazmorras, dirigiéndonos directamente a la puerta del despacho del Profesor Snape. Golpeé tres veces. Esperamos un minuto. Volví a levantar mi mano para llamar nuevamente, pero la puerta se abrió de un tirón. La figura oscura del hombre se vislumbró a contraluz.

— ¿A qué debo esta ingrata visita, Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy? — preguntó, sus palabras derramándose con una parsimonia insultante.

— Dijiste que nos estaba esperando, Granger. — gruñó en voz baja el rubio cerca de mi oído.

— Mentí. — le contesté en un tono igual.

— Severus. — llamó la mujer, dando un paso para quedar visible.

— ¿Narcisa?— el hombre pareció repentinamente incrédulo. Su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal. — ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué hiciste, Draco? — su voz era demandante y alarmada, como si la presencia de la Sra. Malfoy en el castillo significara algo terrible.

El rubio me dio un codazo en las costillas, exigiéndome que interviniera de una vez. Respiré hondo y enderecé mi espalda, di un paso al costado para darle lugar a la madre de mi compañero de escuela.

— ¿Quizás sería prudente que siguiéramos esta conversación dentro de su despacho, Profesor? — el aludido volvió su mirada bruscamente hacia mí. Sus ojos eran más penetrantes que nunca, su fuerza casi taladra mi cerebro. — Y también, se me ocurre que podríamos llamar al Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué opina?

A modo de respuesta se corrió de la entrada dándonos paso. Los Malfoy entraron primero, y yo al final. El maestro de pociones cerró la puerta y comenzó a mover su varita en complejos patrones, seguramente eran encantamientos para la privacidad, pero eran tan fuertes e intensos que el aire pareció densificarse y presionar pesadamente contra mi piel.

— ¿Cómo es que estas en el castillo, Narcisa? — preguntó inmediatamente el hombre.

— No lo sé realmente, Severus. Solo sé que estaba en mi cuarto, vino una lechuza con correspondencia y luego aparecí en Hogsmeade. Draco y esta niña estaban ahí. — respondió señalándonos.

Su cuerpo estaba más relajado, probablemente la presencia del padrino de su hijo le tranquilizaba.

— Draco, ¿qué hacías en Hogsmeade? ¿Cómo hiciste para atraer a tu madre?

— No es por lavarme las manos, Profesor, pero la mente maestra detrás de toda esta situación es Granger. — me apuntó con el dedo pulgar.

 _¡Hasta que por fin reconocía mi mérito! ¡Por Morgana, sí que se tardó!_

— ¿Srta. Granger? — la mirada sorprendida del maestro se posó en mis ojos.

— Combiné _Ductae Sanguis_ con un simple _Portus Tactus_. —comencé mi explicación.— Usé la sangre de Malfoy como guía.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Alguien explíqueme porqué trajeron a Narcisa Malfoy a Hogwarts!

— Lo explicaremos cuando estemos con el Profesor Dumbledore. — rebatí con calma.

— ¿Draco? ¿Estás de acuerdo? — inquirió su padrino mirando directamente al rostro del muchacho. Sus ojos tenían un aire que expresaba algo más, como una comunicación privada e interna. Fuere lo que fuere que interpretó como respuesta, pareció ser que el rubio estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, porque inmediatamente el hombre señaló la puerta con su dedo índice y bramó.— ¡Vayan a por el Director! ¡Rápido!

Mientras nos volteábamos para salir por la puerta oí como Snape le ofrecía té a la madre de Malfoy, quien le respondió con un abrumador: "Sí, por favor, y ponle algo fuerte. Se me quemarán los nervios".

Cuando llegamos al pie de las primeras escaleras, sentí como Malfoy me tomaba del codo y me giraba para enfrentarlo.

— Granger. — le miré, dando a entender que tenía mi atención. Acto seguido sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel. Lo golpeó dos veces con su varita, y luego me lo extendió. — Gracias.

Y retomó la caminata, ascendiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Desdoblé el papel. Era su lista.

…

 _Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini_

 _Pansy Parkinson_

 _Narcisa Malfoy_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Ductae Sanguis**_ _: guiados por la sangre. Conjuro "inventado" por mí, sirve para generar una guía directa cosanguinea._

 _ **Portus Tactus**_ _: portal al tacto, tal y como suena, sería una versión de Portus, el encantamiento que se usa para los trasladores. Tambien es un pseudo invento…_

* * *

N/A: Bueno, probablemente alguna quieran comerme viva por dilatar y detener todo momento dramione que se presenta… pero PROMETO darles limones calientes en el cap 10… ya está, lo dije, si no les doy sus limones para el próximo capitulo están en todo su derecho de lincharme.

Quiero darles mis más sinceros y calurosos agradecimientos a todas!

Un brindis por ustedes y por Mary! Sin ustedes este fic no sería nada, no tendría sentido!  
Brindo por quienes me dejan sus palabras de aliento, por esos gif que me destartalan de risa, por todas las que me dejan sus comentarios más de una vez, y demuestran que siguen la historia, que la disfrutan y la esperan con ansias… Mary sos una genia, tus correcciones me salvan las papas y me enseñan tanto. Hoy te luciste! (para que sepan, hizo la revisión del capítulo en tiempo record).

Les dejo las notas de editora para que rian conmigo y un FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

Las notas de editora, expresando lo mucho que me quiere por dejarla con las ganas, y manifestando su espíritu navideño:

— No sabía… nu-nunca imaginé que fueras tan observador, Harry…— comenté avergonzada. _Si Malfoy me mira de esa manera, entonces..._

 **N/E: Jajaja, yo tampoco me lo hubiese esperado del dumbass Potter.**

— ¿Malfoy?

— ¿Ummh? — emitió un sonido, rozando con su nariz mi hombro. Hice acopio de la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba y le puse un freno a la tentación.

— Debemos continuar, prometo compensarte luego. Pero debemos estar a tiempo para buscar a tu madre.

 **N/E: Quiero que sepas, Ange, que me caes muy mal cuando los detienes. ¡Quiero que se besen YAAA!**

— ¿Madre?

— ¿Draco?

— ¡Madre!

Pronto estaban madre e hijo sumergidos en un fuerte abrazo.

 **N/E: Mierda, qué tierno esto. Justo en Navidad 3**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 10:**

— ¿Sr. Malfoy? — preguntó, con rostro sorprendido, a modo de saludo. Luego, desvió su mirada a mí y un brillo de curiosidad brotó en sus ojos azules. — Srta. Granger, pasen, pasen, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

— De hecho, profesor, ¿podría usted acompañarnos hasta las mazmorras?¿Por favor? — verbalizó el rubio, con una cortesía inesperada.

 _¿Desde cuándo Malfoy trata así a alguien que no sea un Slytherin?_

 _¡No seas tonta, Hermione! Rompiste sus esquemas, quebraste una de sus tantas máscaras, conseguiste su confianza, lograste que te valore como mujer y persona… ¿Por qué te habría de extrañar que de pronto trate con un respeto sincero a todo el mundo?_

— De acuerdo, vamos. — comentó mientras nos indicaba que comenzáramos a descender por las escaleras caracol.— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esta solicitud tan extraña? No es por ser prejuicioso, pero, ¿que podría estar sucediendo para que dos alumnos, ustedes en particular, me requieran en las mazmorras a la una y media de la madrugada?

— Ambos somos prefectos, profesor. — apunté, con la mera intención de retrasar nuestra respuesta. No es que quisiera ocultarle la verdad, pero era más divertido hacerlo esperar.

— Ah… sí, sí. Eso es correcto. Aunque tengo entendido que nunca comparten sus rondas, y que, en todo caso, estas terminan a las once de la noche. — rebatió pícaramente, como entrando en el juego.

— Bueno, nadie en el colegio lo sabe, profesor Dumbledore, pero entre Granger y yo se ha formado una tregua.

— Yo sí lo sabía. — contradijo con una sonrisita.

— Pero porque yo se lo dije, profesor. No se haga el omnipresente.— le corregí.

El viejo mago largó una carcajada que resonó en el pasillo.

— ¿Le dijiste al Director lo que estabas haciendo conmigo?— me preguntó el hurón algo indignado y sorprendido. — ¡Granger!

— ¡Malfoy! — le devolví. Entre tanto, Dumbledore tuvo otro brote de carcajadas. — No seas idiota, sólo le dije que te estaba ayudando a no cometer estupideces.

— También me dijo que estaban teniendo una relación romántica secreta a espaldas de todo el castillo. — comentó con inocencia el hombre.

— ¡¿Le dijiste, qué?!

— ¡YO NO DIJE ESO! — tanto mis mejillas como las de Malfoy se enrojecieron con furia. Claramente el profesor Dumbledore creía divertido molestarnos y hacernos pasar vergüenza. — ¡Profesor! ¡Eso no es verdad! — me quejé indignada. El rubio me miraba con recelo, mientras el viejo seguía caminando y riendo a nuestra costa.

Ya nos estábamos acercando al despacho del Maestro de, anteriormente, Pociones y, actualmente, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El humor del director era jocoso, pero el slytherin y yo estábamos irritados.

 _¿Qué necesidad tiene todo el mundo de romantizar las cosas con Malfoy? Bueno, no todo el mundo, solo Harry y Dumbledore… pero aun así… ¡No es amor, es atracción!¿En qué cabeza cabe que una relación entre nosotros dos es posible?_

Tocamos puerta y en cero segundos la puerta se abrió. Sentados alrededor de un escritorio, estaban Snape, quien apuntaba con su varita la puerta; y la Sra. Malfoy, la cual sujetaba una taza de té humeante en sus manos, y lucía una pálida, ojerosa y con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Eso sí, en cuanto vio a su hijo, una pequeña, pero cálida, sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

— De acuerdo, esto sí no me lo esperaba. — escuché al director decir con voz profunda. — Tomen asiento chicos,— cerró la puerta con firmeza. — y explíquense.

Batió su varita por el aire, recreando los hechizos de protección que previamente había conjurado Snape y consiguiendo imitar la sensación de asfixia que producía típicamente este tipo de magia.

— Bueno, como dije ayer en la noche, hace unos días me embarqué en un proyecto. Decidí, por motivos personales, intervenir en las misiones que Voldemort le encomendó a Malfoy y…

— ¡Hijo...!

— Mamá, no interrumpas por favor…

— ¡Sabes que no debes andar contando...!

— Señora Malfoy, si me permite, voy a explicar con el mayor detalle posible. — le pedí a la mujer, rogando internamente por no ser más cortada a media frase. El rubio me miraba con ojos ligeramente significativos.

 _¿Qué? No te entiendo esa mirada, Malfoy._

 _¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?_

 _Ah… ahhh… claro. No quieres que cuente_ _ **todos**_ _los detalles…_

— Bien, como les estaba comentando, luego de que descubrí que Malfoy es un mortífago, quise convencerlo de desertar… más bien lo forcé... En verdad, he estado forzándolo todo el tiempo…— dije algo cohibida. Dumbledore se veía inmutable, demasiado concentrado como para que le importasen las conductas de una adolescente. Por otro lado, Severus Snape me miraba por primera vez en la vida con algo que no era asco, desdén, hastío o irritación en el rostro. De hecho, su sorpresa era muy evidente. — Le tendí una trampa y descubrí que planea usar un armario evanescente, no sé bien para qué. Pero el collar maldito que recibió a través de éste se veía letal. En fin…, escondí ambos objetos, collar y armario. Y… y luego… — miré al slytherin, buscando un poco de ayuda. Realmente, no sabía cómo resumir todo lo sucedido sin dejar en evidencia que habían vacíos temporales que no tenían explicación.

— Y, luego de eso, yo me cansé. Adiviné que era ella quien estaba jodiéndome la vida…

— ¡Cuida el lenguaje!

— ...lo siento, madre…, y me volví loco de preocupación. Porque, sin ese armario…, si no cumplía mi misión, quien estaba en riesgo eres tú. — dijo, tragando en seco mientras miraba a los grises ojos de su madre. — Las consecuencias hubieran sido terribles, pero Granger me convenció de que la rescataría y yo no le creí. Y la verdad es que se me pasó por la mente sacarle el paradero del armario a puro _Crucio…_ — me miró fijo, con cierto reproche. — Pero ella estaba tan encaprichada con sabotear mis planes, que no pude más que rendirme y la dejé intentarlo. No perdería más que unos días…

— ¿Estás admitiendo que planeabas continuar con la misión de Voldemort? — le pregunté algo indignada.

— Sí, te lo dije de camino a Hogsmeade…

— ¿Hogsmeade? — preguntó el director.

— Sí. Fuimos en búsqueda de la Sra. Malfoy al pueblo.— respiré profundo y comencé a explicar cómo había logrado traerla hasta Hogwarts.— Claramente no podría hacerla aparecer dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, porque, como todos seguramente saben…

— Granger, no empieces a darnos clases de cómo funciona el colegio. — pidió rodando los ojos el rubio.— Termina de una vez que ya tengo sueño.

Lo miré molesta unos segundos, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Luego, proseguí intentando ignorar mis emociones.

— Pensé que hacer un traslador era una buena idea, podría enviarlo por correo y que al tocarlo apareciese por los alrededores… pero eso tenía grandes fallas. Primero, no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar y generar un anclaje con coordenadas no era algo fácil de hacer o entender, y el material en la biblioteca deja mucho que desear.— la serpiente rubia se rio por lo bajo. Lo ignoré. — Segundo, si el traslador era creado como uno que funcionara con _Portus Tactus_ , corría el riesgo de que alguien más pudiese tocarlo.

— Muy coherente, ¿cómo lo resolvió Srta. Granger? — me preguntó el viejo mago.

— Fundé el traslador con la sangre de Malfoy. Lo vinculé con _Ductae Sanguis_.

— ¡Eso es impresionante!— exclamó el director, dando un aplauso en un tono alegre. — ¿Habías visto ese conjuro aplicado así alguna vez, Severus? ¿No es ingenioso?

— Si. Fan-tás-ti-co. — le respondió el profesor con su típico cinismo desbordante. — Debería darle puntos por ello.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Cincuenta, no, que sean cien puntos para Gryffindor!

— ¡¿Alguien podría explicarme?! ¡Yo no conozco ese conjuro! — reclamó Malfoy en extremo frustrado. — Siempre con los malditos puntos… — balbuceó para sus adentros.

Evité que se me escapara una carcajada. El rostro del muchacho en conjunto con el de su Jefe de Casa eran un poema, digno de ser mostrado en un pensadero proyectado para toda la Casa de Gryffindor.

— _Ductae Sanguis_ vincula a las personas que comparten sangre. Genera una especie de guía entre aquellos que tengan más compatibilidad. Con tu padre en Azkaban, no corríamos riesgos de traerlo a él. Y al invocarlo para crear el traslador, su poder se proyectó de forma que tu madre fue transportada a través del espacio hasta donde la sangre le guiaba, es decir, hasta ti. Por ello apenas ella tocó el sobre o la cinta atada a la pata de la lechuza, se activó el traslador, trayéndola hasta a Hogsmeade junto con el ave.

El asombro reflejado en los rostros de todos los presentes en el despacho, me produjo un nivel de satisfacción enorme, sobre todo por Malfoy y su mamá, personas que probablemente me considerarían inferior, incapaz e inútil. Pero, aparentemente, ya no más.

— Sr. Malfoy, ¿estoy en lo correcto al asumir que, gracias a la Señorita Granger, usted no se siente forzado a concluir con su tarea de asesinarme?— la pregunta tan directa nos tomó a todos tan por sorpresa, que el silencio rondó por un eterno minuto.

 _¿Asesinar al Director? ¿Esa era su misión? ¡Mierda!_

Mi corazón palpitaba desbocado en mi garganta. Sí que esto era tremendo. Más serio y terrible de lo que me imaginaba.

— Se-señor...,— el rostro del rubio había perdido todo color. — ¿usted lo sabía? — preguntó incrédulo, mirando de soslayo a Snape, quien tenía sus labios bien apretados en una perfecta línea.

— Sí, estaba al tanto. Pero tenía planeado librarlo de esa carga.

— Albus.— dijo a modo de advertencia el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

— Tranquilo, Severus. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que los esfuerzos de la Srta. Granger no sean en vano. — volvió a mirar al muchacho, por encima de sus lentes de medialuna. — ¿Y bien?

— No tiene que preocuparse, señor.— tragó con dificultad. Se pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto de abatimiento. — Nunca tuve la intención de unirme a las fuerzas de ese maniático. Lo único que me obligaba era la amenaza que hicieron con mi madre.

— Lo suponía. — le contestó Dumbledore.— Tendremos que prever cómo reaccionar si Voldemort hace alguna movida en contra de usted y su familia. Pero eso podremos discutirlo en otro momento.

Probablemente intentaría arremeter contra los Malfoy si entraba en conocimiento sobre su nueva condición de desertores. Lucius Malfoy sería un blanco fácil.

 _¿Me pregunto qué tanto le importará su padre?_

— Muy bien. Visto y considerando que tenemos las explicaciones pertinentes dadas, y siendo casi las tres de la mañana, doy por concluida esta reunión inesperada.— anunció el director luego de un minuto. — Supongo que está de más recordarles que la presencia de la señora Malfoy en el castillo debe permanecer secreta.— su tono de voz tenía tintes de solemnidad y cansancio. Luego se giró para dirigirse directamente a la aludida.— La proveeré con unas habitaciones desocupadas que están justo al final del pasillo. Intentaré darle la mayor comodidad posible, Sra. Malfoy, y no me mal interprete, usted no es una prisionera, pero le ruego se mantenga oculta, por lo menos hasta que tengamos conocimiento de la reacción de Voldemort.

— Comprendo perfectamente, Sr. Dumbledore. — le contestó secamente. — Hijo,— le extendió su mano, él se la tomó ayudándola a ponerse de pie. — ven mañana a desayunar conmigo.

— Lo haré, madre.

— Trae a tu amiga. — le indicó, señalando en mi dirección con la cabeza.

— Ummm... — se lo veía incomodo, pero finalmente asintió.

— Descansa, hijo. — besó su mejilla y luego se volteó hacia el director. — Estoy lista para retirarme.

— Muy bien, le acompañaré hasta sus habitaciones. Y ustedes dos deberían irse a sus cuartos también.

Suspirando me puse de pie. Mi cabeza daba vueltas con tanta información nueva, además de que este había sido uno de los días más largos de mi vida en los últimos tiempos. Me despedí en voz baja de todos los presentes y salí por la puerta.

Cuando estaba terminando de subir el primer tramo de escaleras que salían de las mazmorras, escuché unos pasos veloces venir detrás de mí. Me volteé para encontrarme con el slytherin que había sido esta noche, por primera vez en la historia, mi compañero de aventuras en la escuela.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le pregunté con mi ceño fruncido cuando llegó hasta mí.

— Nada… — contestó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que siguiéramos camino. — Mi madre _sugirió_ que me asegurara de que llegaras bien a tu Sala Común.

— Debe haber sido una _sugerencia_ del estilo que todas las mamás usan. — comenté riendo un poco. Él también se carcajeó.

— Sí…, dijo que ella no había dedicado tanto tiempo a mi educación para que yo le deshonrara cometiendo una falta de esta índole.

— Pff… ella no tiene ni idea de lo _educado_ que has sido todos estos años en Hogwarts. — ironicé, dándole un codazo suave en las costillas.

— ¡Ouch!— se quejó. — Tampoco tiene idea de que tú no eres el tipo de chica que requiere un guardia que la proteja. — me empujó con su hombro.

Reímos un rato más mientras subíamos al primer piso. Me sentía cómoda y contenta jugando con Malfoy. La ausencia de resentimiento y malas intenciones entre nosotros era algo raro, pero que a lo largo de los últimos días se había estado gestando más y más.

Justo antes de dar la vuelta al próximo grupo de escaleras, vislumbramos a la Sra. Norris al pie de esta. La gata emitió un bufido amenazante y salió disparada escaleras arriba, seguramente en búsqueda de su dueño.

— ¡Maldición! — se quejó el rubio, quien me tomó de la muñeca y tiró de mí en el sentido contrario a la gata. — Vamos, Granger.

— Pero, Malfoy,— rezongué intentando zafarme, en vano, de su agarre.— Tranquilo, Filch nos reportará y no pasará nada. Seguro Dumbledore se inventará alguna excusa…

— Lo cual puede llevarnos toda la noche. — siguió jalándome tras él hasta llegar a una puerta. — _Alohomora._ — esta se abrió, me empujó dentro. Luego, se metió detrás de mí y volvió a trabar la cerradura con un hechizo.— La verdad es que tengo mucho sueño y lidiar con ese viejo gruñón será una tortura. — dijo en un susurro.

Estábamos a oscuras y, por lo que pude percibir a través del tacto, nuestro escondite era ni más ni menos que un armario de escobas. Sentí que daba un paso para posicionarse frente a mí. Nuestros pies se enredaron un poco, y entre no ver nada y el espacio reducido, terminamos los dos en el piso.

La caída armó un alboroto de cosas golpeando contra nosotros y el suelo. Los dos nos quejamos por el dolor mientras intentábamos acomodar nuestras torpes extremidades.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!— oímos al conserje gritar.— ¡Mocosos sinvergüenza! ¡No pueden andar por los pasillos a esta hora!

Contuvimos la respiración. El hombre llegó hasta la altura de la puerta del armario. Intentó abrirla, pero el picaporte no cedió. Pareció desistir, porque, segundos después, oímos sus pasos alejarse. Permanecimos inmóviles un minuto más mientras recuperábamos la respiración. Malfoy se puso de pie y a tientas buscó mis manos para poder ayudarme. Pero no me soltó. De hecho solo se acercó más a mí.

— Creo que me debes algo, Granger. — susurró en mi oído. Acto que envió una corriente eléctrica a mi columna. — En el túnel dijiste que luego me recompensarías.

— Sí, y también te dije que te debía un castigo por dudar de mis capacidades. — refuté apoyando mis manos en su pecho.

— Es cierto. Compénsame hoy y castígame mañana. — ronroneó en mi cuello, rozándolo suavemente con la punta de su nariz. Mis piernas se aflojaron un poco.

 _Este chico será tu perdición, Hermione._

— ¿En un armario de escobas, Malfoy? Muy cliché de tu parte. — me burlé jugueteando con su corbata.

Lo sentí aspirar profundamente con su rostro enterrado en mi cabello, y largó una risita tan profunda y gutural que disparó otra corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo, esta vez directo hasta mi vientre.

— Lo lamente, no tuve tiempo de preparar algo mejor. — sus manos rodearon mi cintura, pero aun así no avanzaba. Era como si esperara mi permiso o rechazo para actuar acorde a ello. — Te prometo que mañana le pediré a La Sala de los Menesteres lo que tú quieras para castigarme.

Y con eso último que dijo, lo consiguió; consiguió mi permiso y también mi respuesta. Mis manos saltaron a su cuello y lo atraje desde la nuca. Nuestros labios impactaron violenta pero pasionalmente, y sus manos siguieron el ejemplo, tomándome con sus dedos en garra, una en la cintura y la otra entre mis omoplatos.

Pronto nos agitamos, y abrimos nuestras bocas para respirar pero también para devorarnos. Su lengua acarició mi labio inferior, generando un gemido de mi parte. Luego comenzaron los mordiscos, y más lengua y más agarre.

No había nada de cariñoso en nuestro encuentro, sólo puro fuego que nos consumía de manera acelerada la capacidad de pensar.

Tiré de sus pelos para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo así todo su cuello, el cual lamí y besé con muchas ganas. Gruñó de gusto y una de sus manos descendió hasta mi trasero, acariciándolo. Mi respuesta vibró en su cuello, y sus caderas se pegaron a las mías. Pude sentir su erección contra mi pelvis, lo cual trajo a mi memoria la imagen de un Malfoy todo excitado noches atrás.

Gemí por el recuerdo, gemí por el roce de nuestras pelvis, gemí cuando sus labios volvieron a acariciar los míos.

Su mano en mi trasero me atrajo más a él, mientras la otra ascendía por mis caderas hasta las costillas. Rozó con su pulgar el costado de mi seno, enviando más de esas deliciosas corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

 _¿Será posible que él recuerde que así es como me gusta empezar?_

Seguimos besándonos pero de manera más acompasada. Mis dedos estaban enredados en sus cabellos, y nuestros alientos parecían que nunca se iban a calmar. Sus caricias por mis costados siguieron siendo sutiles, casi tortuosas. Hasta que por fin llegaron al centro de ellos. Pasó el pulgar por mi pezón, que se sentía tenso y duro. Respondí succionando su labio inferior entre mis dientes. Gruñimos de placer a la par.

Besó mi mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, deteniéndose solo para lamerlo suavemente y susurrarme:

— Déjame tocarte. — su voz era tan profunda, que si no fuese porque estaba segura de que se trataba de Malfoy, no la habría reconocido.— Déjame enseñarte cuánto aprendí de ti la otra noche.

 _Entonces, ¿si me prestaste atención?¿Será que me puedes llevar a un orgasmo, Malfoy?_

Mi cuerpo ardía de incertidumbre y deseo. No podía negarle este placer que sería mío. Ya lo pensé así una vez, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente esta vez?

Asentí.

Y me dejé sentir.

Su boca volvió a la mía, esta vez con una cadencia digna de ser llamada cariñosa. Poco a poco sus manos y dedos exploraban mi cuerpo, deshaciendo botones, corriendo tela, rozando piel. Parecía inverosímil, pero, para cuando sus dedos llegaron a acariciar la parte interna de mis pierna, ya no me cabía duda de que Malfoy recordaba a la perfección la forma en que yo misma me había tocado.

La ausencia de ansiedad y premura era lo que más me gustaba. Generar calor despacito, quemarme poco a poco, para después no requerir más que un chispazo para sentirme arder enteramente hasta llegar a la cúspide del placer.

Y así lo hizo conmigo. Fue cuidadoso debajo de mi falda, precavido de no tocar mi centro muy pronto, acompañando cada instancia con besos derretidores y caricias devotas en mis pechos. Sus dedos se movieron con delicadeza y dedicación alrededor de mi ropa interior inferior, corriendo la tela a un costado para acceder a mi parte más íntima. Tanteó terreno con cuidado, provocando suaves gemido salir de mis labios contra mi propia voluntad.

Pronto sentí como usaba mi propia humedad para perfeccionar su paso hasta mi clítoris, al cual le dio suaves toques que terminaron por destruir mi estabilidad. Su otra mano rodeó mi cintura, sujetándome con firmeza entre su cuerpo y la pared.

— Shh, te tengo, Granger.— murmuró contra mis labios antes de lamerlos sutilmente e imitando el movimiento con su dedo contra mi clítoris.

Sentía su erección presionar contra una de mis piernas, y me vi tentada a querer tocarlo. Llevé mis manos hasta el borde de su pantalón, metiendo mis dedos para acariciar la piel de su vientre. Lo oí emitir un pequeño quejido. Comencé a deshacer su cinturón con cuidado mientras él continuaba besándome de manera abrazante y rozando los labios húmedos de mi centro de forma parsimoniosa.

Cuando conseguí abrirme paso hasta su ropa interior, la propia tensión de su pene hizo que este se desplazará hacia arriba, encontrándose con mi mano. Malfoy largó un siseo y presionó con firmeza uno de sus dedos contra mi clítoris, moviéndolo de manera lateral. Eso me sacó un poco de mi eje, y me sostuve de su hombro con una mano, mientras la otra tomaba su miembro.

Ambos gemimos, y lo seguimos haciendo, puesto que con mi pulgar encontré la humedad que brotaba de la punta de su pene y lo esparcí deliciosamente, y él decidió que ya era momento de comenzar a abrirse paso a mi interior.

Los dos nos acariciamos con sutileza por unos eternos minutos, pero la impaciencia comenzaba a volverse demasiado presente. Por eso decidí agarrarlo con más firmeza, moviendo mi mano de manera vertical por su longitud. Él imitó mi conducta, penetrándome hasta el fondo con uno de sus dedos, al cual le sumó un segundo luego de oírme gemir desesperada.

— Maldición, Granger. Si sigues así no aguantaré mucho más. — me gruñó antes de morder mi cuello.

— No me importa...ahh.. no quiero que te aguantes... — le respondí entre gemidos.— A mi tamp...ahh, Malfoy… tampoco me falta… mucho.

Y era verdad, mi cabeza se sentía perdida, inútil. Ya no podía pensar con claridad. Era claramente ese estado previo al orgasmo donde comienzas a sentirte ebria de deseo.

Mis caderas acompañaban el ritmo de sus dedos plenamente lubricados, y las suyas, el de mi mano que ardía abrazando su longitud.

Él empezó a gruñir y suspirar con firmeza en mis labios. Parecía perder su concentración. Apretó su palma contra mi clítoris generando la perfecta fricción conjugada con el nuevo ángulo de penetración de sus dedos, que parecían llegar más al fondo.

Y, con ese pequeño cambio, logró llevarme al borde del placer más extremo. Mis músculos internos se apretaron tanto que se le dificultaba moverse dentro mío. Y mis manos también se apretaron con fuerza, en un acto reflejo de buscar de donde sostenerme. Sentía que me caía en un abismo. Sentía que la gravedad era la fuerza que me tiraba del centro de mi vientre. Tanta tensión, tanto calor.

Lo sentí sujetarme más fuerte de la cintura, y su rostro se enterró entre mi hombro y cuello, donde las vibraciones de sus gemidos resonaban por todo mi cuerpo.

Al parecer, él estaba tan al límite como yo, y darme cuenta de ello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Me agité entre sus brazos, contra su cuerpo, buscando la mayor fricción posible para extender esa oleada de energía que recorría todo mi ser de arriba a abajo. Mi espalda se arqueó mi boca abriéndose en un grito silencioso.

— Sí... Granger... sí...Yo te tengo… — me susurró entrecortado.

Lo sentí encorvarse sobre mí, como si quisiera rodear todo mi cuerpo, mientras gemidos agitados pulsaban en mi garganta, donde se apoyaba su boca, al ritmo de su propio orgasmo. No dejé de mover mi mano, para extender su propio placer, con la facilidad que me proveía la humedad de su semen.

Lo sentí vibrar, y vibrar en respuesta.

Mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas sobre el mar de sensaciones que acababa de experimentar. La mano que rodeaba mi cintura se sentía más relajada y poco a poco acariciaba mi piel por debajo de la tela de mi camisa.

Sin soltarnos, sin sacar nuestras manos de nuestras partes íntimas nos deslizamos hasta el suelo, donde reposamos el uno contra el otro, abatidos, sin aliento, sintiéndonos absolutamente en otro plano.

Así, por largos minutos, esperamos que la realidad volviese a nosotros, lentamente, de manera gentil. Por suerte, no vivenciamos ningún tipo de shock o emociones de terror, asco o rechazo. Por suerte. Habíamos comenzado esto de forma consciente, habiendo hecho las paces. Sin resentimientos infantiles por nuestra vieja enemistad. Sincerándonos en nuestra atracción de uno por el otro. Y ahora, por suerte, habíamos resuelto esa bendita e innegable tensión sexual.

— Esto fue increíble. — comenté lánguidamente.

— Concuerdo.

— No creo poder moverme, mi cuerpo está muerto.

— Concuerdo.

— Sí que sabes dar placer, Malfoy.

— Concuerdo.

Reí golpeándolo muy débilmente con mi mano en su hombro.

— Oh… mira, pudiste moverte.— se burló.

— Cállate, Malfoy. Todavía no recupero mi mente.

— Siempre tan mandona. — comenzó a estirarse, removiendo su mano toda húmeda de entre mis piernas. — Creo que si intento hacer un _Scourgify_ en este instante, me cortaré la mano.

— Umm… de todos modos tendrás que hacerlo tú. — Me incorporé un poco, retirando mi mano de su pantalón, y levantándola para dejarla alejada de toda tela. — Puesto que la mano hábil para la varita se encuentra temporalmente clausurada debido a estar bañada en esencia de Malfoy.

— Si que es hábil con varitas… — siseó juguetonamente. Los dos reímos por su chiste picante.

Levantó su trasero levemente del suelo para rebuscar en su pantalón. Segundos después un suavecito _Lumos_ nos iluminaba desde el techo. Evidentemente mi mano estaba hecha un desastre, y con un veloz hechizo se deshizo de toda la evidencia. Creí verle ese pequeño gesto que hacía con la comisura de su boca cuando algo le daba vergüenza, pero no podía comprobar si se había puesto colorado, porque la luz era demasiado tenue.

Alistarnos fue un proceso lento pero agradable. Nos ayudamos mutuamente, abrochando botones y enderezando telas. Nos reíamos de nuestros movimientos torpes y nos hacíamos burla pero con ausencia de malicia. Cualquiera que no nos conociese, diría que éramos amigos desde hacía años.

Antes de salir del armario, Malfoy me detuvo y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, el cual seguramente era un desastre, y yo lo había olvidado por completo. Se dedicó a acomodar mechones de un lado para el otro, sujetando algunos detrás de mis orejas. Cuando se sintió medianamente satisfecho, deslizó sus manos por mis mejillas, atrayendo nuestros rostros entre sí. Depositó un casto beso en mis labios, y se separó para mirarme a los ojos con gran intensidad y una pequeña sonrisa en sus comisuras.

No supe qué significó ese gesto, pero tampoco me atreví a preguntar. Sólo sé que me cosquillearon las tripas, y mi corazón se agitó un poco. No tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto, no ahora, no cuando mi ser se sentía por las nubes gracias a la marea de hormonas y placer que había vivido.

Ya habría tiempo mañana. Ya podríamos hablar. O no, ¿quién sabe?

* * *

 **N/A: Lo prometido, es deuda... Que opinan de ese lemon? Califica como lemon?**

Realmente no tengo mucho para decirles, solo que estoy muy orgullosa de estar cumpliendo junto con Mary, 2 meses de aniversario de este fic, y llevar 10 capítulos con tantas lectoras acompañando. Su apoyo ha sido inigualable, amo sus comentarios, como ya saben ese es el alimento del escritor de fanfic.

En fin, les dejaré a continuación los fragmentos del capitulo en los que Mary me deja comentarios cuando edita, realmente me muero de amor y de risa… la verdad es que me deja muchos más, pero esos son más bien muy personales (si, me pongo egoísta, hahahaha Mary es mi amia mia mi preciosa! Ya está bien, perdí la cordura)

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!  
LES DESEO UN 2019 LLENO DE AMOR Y FELICIDAD!

* * *

 _¿Qué necesidad tiene todo el mundo de romantizar las cosas con Malfoy? Bueno, no todo el mundo, solo Harry y Dumbledore… pero aun así… ¡No es amor, es atracción!¿En qué cabeza cabe que una relación entre nosotros dos es posible?_

 _ **N/E: Si supieras, Hermione, si supieras…**_

— _Pff… ella no tiene ni idea de lo_ _educado_ _que has sido todos estos años en_ Hogwarts. — ironicé, dándole un codazo suave en las costillas.

— ¡Ouch!— se quejó. — Tampoco tiene idea de que tú no eres el tipo de chica que requiere un guardia que la proteja. — me empujó con su hombro.

 _ **N/E:**_ _ **Explícame por qué me muero de amor por unos empujones, plz.**_

— Pero, Malfoy,— rezongué intentando zafarme, en vano, de su agarre.— Tranquilo, Filch nos reportará y no pasará nada. Seguro Dumbledore se inventará alguna excusa…

 _ **N/E:**_ _ **¡Deja de alegar, maldita sea, y ándate con él!**_

* * *

 **N/A: Mary esta tan desesperada como todas por que suceda algo. Desde hace cinco capítulos que me viene pidiendo al menos un besito. Jijijiji**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 11:**

— Hermione.

 _Dedos que se deslizan._

— Hermione...Hermione.

 _Dedos dentro mío._

— ¡Hermione!

— ¿Ah?— no entendía nada. Mis ojos estaban pesados, no querían abrirse.

— Hermione, despierta ya. — la voz de Ginnyterminó de traerme al mundo, a la realidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ginny? Tengo mucho sueño, es domingo…

— Lo siento, pero Harry me pidió que te despertara. Parece enojado.— se disculpó. Me levanté torpemente. — Le diré que bajas en un rato.

— Umm, sí. Me cambio y voy.

Una vez que la pelirroja se fue, caminé hasta el baño para despabilarme. Me bañé con agua fría hasta sentir que la modorra se me quitaba, dándome la última enjuagada con agua tibia para no quedar congelada. Lavé mis dientes y arreglé mi cabello en una trenza lateral. Volví a la habitación, donde tomé mi polera de lana negra y unos _jeans_ oscuros. Antes de colocármelos, busqué mi ropa interior. Tomé las bragas naranja y verde, y, luego de rebuscar el corpiño desordenando todo el cajón, recordé que ya no estaba en mi posesión. Elegí otro, pero conservé la parte inferior.

Terminé de vestirme con una sonrisa pícara y satisfecha en mis labios. Había soñado con él, cosa que me alegraba en sobremanera, y no sabía por qué.

Recompuse mi rostro por el de alguien más serio y sereno. Ir a enfrentarme a un Harry enojado con cara de quien recuerda sus picardías no parecía una buena idea.

— ¿Harry? — lo llamé cuando llegué al pie de la escalera de la Sala Común.

— Al fin… Ven. — me dijo con rostro irritado. Se dirigió a la puerta del retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero no salió por ella, simplemente usó el espacio del estrecho pasillo como un rincón oculto de la vista de los alumnos desperdigados por la sala. — Recién volví de mi entrenamiento de Quidditch, y Malfoy estaba fuera del retrato, esperándote aparentemente.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté sinceramente confundida.

— Sí. — escupió exasperado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. — Me interceptó diciendo: Unas palabras, Potter. — le imitó. — Y cuando quedamos solos, me dijo: ¿Serías tan amable de buscar a Granger? Dile que teníamos un desayuno programado. — no pude evitar reírme, lo que le molestó aún más. Luego siguió con su personificación. — Y que recuerde que a la familia Malfoy no le gusta que sus invitados lleguen tarde.

 _Familia Malfoy. Oh, no… se refiere a su madre. Maldición._

— Umm, gracias, Harry. — comencé a darme vuelta para salir al encuentro con el rubio, pero me detuvo por el codo.

— Alto. Primero que nada, ¿desayunarás con Malfoy? — me miró incrédulo pero también indignado. — Y segundo, y más importante, me prometiste que hablarías con Ron. — me recriminó.

 _¡Doble Maldición! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Tranquila, Hermione. Prioridades._

— Lo siento, Harry. Lo había olvidado. Tienes razón, ahora lo resuelvo. — me excusé. Luego señalé la salida. — ¿Dices que Malfoy me está esperando afuera? — asintió. — De acuerdo. Cancelaré y ahora vuelvo. Localiza a Ron por mí mientras tanto.

Salí. Y ahí estaba, rodeado por la cálida iluminación de los enormes ventanales. Solo, en el hall entre pasillos, de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el grueso barandal de piedra de las escaleras, luciendo todo su porte aristocrático con una gracia que parecía hacerle burla a las revistas de modelos masculinos muggle.

 _¿Acaso siempre le admiré físicamente, o esto es algo nuevo?_

Me arrimé, con una mueca de disculpas implantada en mi rostro.

¿Qué? No me digas que no vendrás, Granger. — me recriminó sin siquiera saludarme.

— Buenos días primero, ¿no? — le regañé juguetonamente. Y luego me recompuse, volviendo a arrugar y contraponer mis facciones. — Lo siento, Malfoy.

— Grangerrrr... — rezongó en un tono frustrado, arrastrando la "r", de manera que mi apellido parecía más un gruñido que otra cosa. Se había llevado las manos a su rostro, pasándolas con brusquedad por toda la superficie.

— Lo siento, enserio. Pero había olvidado que le prometí algo a Harry. — le expliqué con mi voz algo implorante, realmente me sentía mal por la situación. — Y cuando anoche tu madre exigió que me llevaras a desayunar, estaba totalmente distraída.

— Comprendo. — dijo incorporándose del barandal. — De todas maneras, mi madre no lo exigió, lo sugirió. — me aclaró,— Esa es su manera de pedir las cosas. — finalizó frunciendo sus hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

 _¿Tan adorable y vulnerable puedes verte defendiendo a tu madre?_

— Bueno, lamento haberte hecho subir hasta aquí. Y que tuvieses que perder tiempo esperándome. — volví a disculparme.

— Tranquila, te lo cobraré de alguna manera. — me respondió con una sonrisa ladina absolutamente sexy.

 _Umm, eso suena bien...Quizás sea yo quien comience a portarse mal de ahora en adelante._

— Te tomo la palabra. — repliqué mirándole fijo desde mis pestañas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y levantó sus cejas sugestivamente.

— Toma de mí todo lo que quieras. — continuó jugando mientras se daba la vuelta para bajar las escaleras. — Hasta luego, Granger.

— ¡Alto! ¿Puedes darle un mensaje a _ella_ de mi parte? — asintió mirándome de costado desde el cuarto escalón. — Dile que tenía un compromiso y que le compensaré con una visita esta tarde… si le parece bien. — agregué lo último pensando en las cordialidades básicas de una auto invitación.

— De acuerdo. Te haré saber su respuesta.

* * *

Ron estaba en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, aún vestía la ropa de entrenamiento y su escoba estaba a su lado.

Lo habíamos tenido que buscar con el Mapa del Merodeador, el que después devolví a su dueño junto con la capa.

Cuando percibió que alguien se aproximaba, y que ese alguien era yo, hizo un amago de irse por otra de las salidas. Pero que yo empezara a correr hacia él, con mi varita en mano, lo detuvo.

 _Nunca huyas de Hermione Granger. Nunca._

— Ron. — le saludé, sentándome junto a él, reclinando mi espalda contra el asiento y mirando al frente y arriba, donde se veía al equipo de Slytherin teniendo su propio entrenamiento. — ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Sabes que puedes tener problemas con las serpientes si estas sospecharan que espías sus jugadas, ¿verdad?

— No los espío, solo quería estar solo — refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos.— Y ahora, también arruinaste mi momento de soledad. Siempre arruinas todo.

Me volteé a verlo, claramente sorprendida por la causticidad en sus palabras. Él me ignoró, de hecho, volteó su rostro un poco más en la dirección contraria a la que yo me encontraba. Parecía realmente enojado.

 _¿Qué te molesta? ¿Son celos? ¿Por qué yo esté con alguien más, o porque te dejamos "fuera" de algo con Harry?_

— Ron, yo no arruine nada. Todo lo contrario, arreglé algo. Realmente estás confundiendo la situación. — nada, silencio. Le di tiempo, pero terminé retomando la charla. — Verás, eres tú quien no acepta los cambios y lo ve como algo negativo. Eres demasiado caprichoso a veces, pero lo peor de todo es que esta vez estás más que muy equivocado. — no me contestó. No me recriminó. Sólo se mantuvo en silencio, ignorándome como si yo no existiese.

Esta era su jugada. Como si nosotros fuéramos piezas de ajedrez, y la partida hubiese estado en marcha desde hace tiempo sin que yo lo supiera. Pero no le podía dejar ganar. No cuando sus tácticas carecían de inteligencia emocional. Si quería jugar, jugaríamos.

— Lamento que pienses que tienes derecho a enojarte porque Harry y yo decidimos empezar a reunirnos sin ti. — le dije en un tono apacible, mirando mis manos entrelazadas sobre mis piernas. — Lamento que te molestara tanto que no te dijéramos apenas comenzamos. Verás hace menos de una semana que todo empezó.— Suspiré dramáticamente. — Y ahora Harry me ruega que te cuente. Él quiere que seas parte de esto. De alguna manera. Sé que pocos lo aceptaran, se dieron ciertos cambios, y se pueden dar más. No lo sé, Ron ¿Te gustaría intentarlo? ¿Ser parte de esto? Seríamos los tres, como antes, como siempre…

Y eso lo consiguió. El rostro de mi amigo pasó de una palidez insalubre por la impresión, a un rojo vivo por la vergüenza de las implicancias que estaba haciendo. Lo más gracioso de todo es que mi propuesta era sumamente inocente cuando la filtrábamos con la verdad de la situación: complotar contra Voldemort de forma más activa e intencionada. Pero, como nuestro querido Weasley tiene metido en la cabeza de que tenemos alguna especie de relación amorosa… No me quiero ni imaginar las perturbadoras imágenes del trío que cree que le proponemos.

— ¡¿Q-qué?!— exclamó con sus ojos enormes como bludgers.

— Eso. Lo que escuchas. — le dije fingiendo inocencia. — ¿No quieres ser parte de esto?

— ¡Herm-Hermione…! — continuó horrorizado.

— ¿Qué? No es algo malo, Ron. De hecho, yo lo he disfrutado bastante. Verás que será muy gratificante…

— ¡Hermione! — ahora su rostro comenzaba a tomar la forma de alguien que sentía pudor y asco al mismo tiempo. Un poema, si les digo la verdad.

Tuve que hacer mucha fuerza para no explotar de risa en ese preciso instante. La maniobra aún no terminaba. Tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón por la vía más obvia.

— ¿Qué, me dirás que no? — le pregunté fingiendo algo de molestia. — Míralo del lado lógico. De esta forma ninguno de los tres se sentirá solo, nunca. Y como yo me la paso estudiando, podrán hacerse compañía tú y Harry…

— ¡Hermione! ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que me están proponiendo es… es… no quiero ser prejuicioso, si a ustedes les gustan... — trastabillaba sobre sus propias palabras, era adorable. — Mira, para empezar, no me gustan los hombres, además Harry es como mi hermano…

— Lo sé, eso no te lo discutiría. Yo me siento igual. — le interrumpí. Me miró, ladeando su cabeza confundido.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú quieres a Harry como un hermano?

 _Jaque._

— Claro que sí, tonto. A ti también te quiero como a un hermano. — contesté con una sonrisa cariñosa. Su entrecejo se frunció tanto que parecía acordeón. — ¿De qué crees que estoy hablando? — le cuestioné como si realmente no supiera. Entonces lo miré abriendo bien mis ojos, para que el efecto fuera creíble, y le pregunté, como adivinándolo todo — ¿No me digas que creías que Harry y yo tenemos algo? ¿Creíste que te proponíamos formar un _ménage à trois_?

 _Jaque Mate._

Entonces me di el lujo de reírme a carcajadas fuertes, claras y libres, hasta el punto de casi hacerme pis encima y atraer la atención de todos los Slytherin que practicaban en el aire. Ron volvió a enrojecer, mirando a todos lados menos a mis ojos.

* * *

Ya le había explicado a Ronald la realidad detrás de mi jugarreta. Obviamente, omití todos los detalles _íntimos_ en los que involucraba a Malfoy, detalles que ni siquiera Harry conocía. Costó hacerlo entender la importancia de reclutar a los Slytherin, como era de esperarse. Personas como mi pelirrojo amigo eran las que cultivaban el prejuicio desde el seno materno. No podía culparlo, pero si podía intentar hacerlo _ver; ver_ que la verdad iba más allá de bueno-malo, blanco-negro, _ellos-nosotros_.

Cuando logré calmarme de la risa, con ayuda de sus miradas irritadas, nos quedamos charlando en las gradas un rato. Puse en claro que no pretendía tener ningún tipo de relación amorosa ni con él ni Harry, y menos los tres a la vez. Increíblemente que lo pusiera en palabras fue necesario para que se relajara.

Luego caminamos de regreso al castillo, pero nos quedamos dando vueltas por los terrenos. Discutir con Ron de cosas importantes se hacía más ameno si lo mantenías en movimiento. Él era un chico con demasiada energía, por eso su tendencia a explotar en furia. La caminata al aire libre y fresco de otoño surtió efecto, y con cada paso que dábamos su postura tanto física como ideológica se fueron relajando y equilibrando.

— De acuerdo, Hermione. Confiaré en ti. — me dijo finalmente, con rostro que reflejaba que se sentía seguro de sus palabras — Aun no sé qué esperas de mí. Ya sabes… tú eres la de los planes, Harry es el del destino poderoso… yo solo los sigo. — continuó algo cohibido, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Nada de eso, Ron. — rechisté.— Tu eres el estratega, el que le pone el pecho a las balas, el que al final inclina la balanza a nuestro favor.

— ¿El pecho a las balas?

— Frase muggle. — aclaré. — Significa que cuando estamos en situación de peligro, tomas la delantera, y nos socorres. Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, nos das ánimo, ya sea con tu humor o con alguna conducta arriesgada e incoherente. Y al final funciona…

— Exageras…

— Hablo enserio. — le aseguré, frenándome para que me viese a los ojos. — Cuando te hablé del trio con Harry, fui sincera, metafóricamente hablando. Cuando mejor funcionamos es cuando estamos los tres, juntos. — asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. — Además, no nos olvidemos de que realmente necesitamos de tu cabecita estratega. La guerra lo demanda, no Harry, no yo. La guerra. Si no tenemos a alguien con la capacidad de ver más allá de la siguiente jugada, no habrá plan que resista.

— En eso tienes razón. Pero está Dumbledore…

— Tengo mis sospechas de que no estará por mucho más tiempo.— me sinceré.

— ¿Lo dices por su mano? Yo también lo pensé… — suspiró abatido y se sentó en el pasto, tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a bajar hasta su nivel. — No quise decirle nada a Harry, pero creo que es una maldición de algún tipo muy oscura.

— Sí, no sé cuánto tiempo más durará entre nosotros su guía.

— Necesitamos que le diga todo lo que le debe decir a Harry antes de que sea tarde. Todo. — comentó con rostro serio pero determinado.— ¿Has notado que tiende a contarle las cosas a medias? Como si siempre se guardase algo para después.

— No creo que sea porque quiera hacerse el misterioso. — dije algo cansina. — Es como si quisiese cuidar a Harry de la realidad. Creo que tiene buenas intenciones, pero puede ser perjudicial en el cómo se definirá la guerra.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Hay que hacer algo.

— ¿Alguna idea? — pregunté entusiasmada de repente.

— No aún. Pero lo pensaré. — asintió una vez de forma firme con sus labios apretados. — Todavía no sabemos qué le habrá dicho en la reunión privada que tuvieron anoche… ¿Harry no te contó nada verdad?

— Umm, no.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un rato, hasta que el estómago de Ron gruñó con fuerza.

— ¡Hora de almorzar! — comandó, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Volvió a tenderme sus manos para ayudarme, pero esta vez tiró de mí con ganas, haciendo que me levantara un poco por los aires. Reí corriendo tras de él.

* * *

— ¿Todo de vuelta a la normalidad? — preguntó Harry sentándose junto al pelirrojo, quien ya devoraba una presa de pollo de manera glotona.

— Shi… ¡Peoweshamaljita gruja mehjihocaegr! ¡Mehjento jun ihota! — comentó señalándome con la comida con la que aun no se atragantaba.

— Ron, no seas tan asqueroso… se te cae la comida de la boca. — le pedí entre asqueada e irritada.

— ¿Tú le entendiste? — me preguntó el ojiverde

— Sí, luego te explico.

El comedor estaba repleto, no iba a arriesgarme a crear cotilleo por error sobre un trio amoroso que nunca sucedió.

— Lo siento, Harry. — se disculpó Ron con una mueca.

— Está bien. Me alegra que todo quedara claro.

Se sumaron Neville y Ginny y el resto del almuerzo continuó como siempre. Charlas banales entre amigos, risas y bromas involucrando vasos hechizados que te escupían su contenido cuando te los llevabas a la boca. Nada fuera de lo común. Hasta que una lechuza me trajo un rollito de papel casi llegando al final del medio día. Y no cualquier lechuza, era _Pequeño,_ el devorador de golosinas de Lavender, el que me entregaba los mensajes de Malfoy.

— ¿Correo a estas horas?— preguntó Neville a mi derecha.

— Sí, es raro. — comentó Ginny, comenzando a inclinarse a mi otro costado para chusmear mi nota. La desaté y guardé rápidamente en el bolsillo interno de mi túnica. — ¿De quién es? ¿No la leerás? — preguntó sospechando.

— No tengo prisa. Probablemente es una tontería. — me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia mientras le daba pedacitos de cerdo al ave que se había quedado esperando su premio.

 _Pequeño malcriado._

— Seguro es un mensaje de M…¡OUCH!

 _Bendito seas Harry, tú y tus codos afilados._

— ¿M...mmm?— insistió la pelirroja con sospecha pícara reflejada en sus ojos.

— Si, Ron ¿Porqué no nos dices a que…mmm… te referías? — le reclamé con algo de irritación.

— ¿McGonagall? — sugirió.

— Sí, claro… — le contestó incrédula su hermana.

* * *

…

 _Te espera a las tres de la tarde para tomar el té. Su puerta es la única que hay al final del pasillo del despacho del Profesor Snape._

 _Golpea tres veces y di: "Dragón"_

 _No te rías, Granger. Ella lo eligió, no yo._

 _A mí ya me cuestionó. Sospecha de que tenemos algo, sin embargo, no le dejé nada en claro. Así que intentará sacarte información a ti._

 _¿Mi consejo?_

 _No dejes que mi madre te intimide._

 _No le digas la verdad, pero tampoco le mientas, porque lo sabrá._

 _El resto ya lo haces naturalmente, por suerte, porque ella siempre valorará mucho el ingenio y respeto en una persona._

 _Presumo, casi con total seguridad, que intentaras ganártela, no sé por qué o para qué. Pero sólo te advierto que no será fácil. Nadie le conoce una sola debilidad a esa mujer._

 _Y ten cuidado, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella._

 _Suerte._

…

El mensaje era más enriquecedor de lo que yo esperaba. Malfoy, sin querer, me había dado herramientas para convencer a la Señora Malfoy de aliarse activamente con nuestra causa.

¿Sus debilidades? Si a nadie le dice nada que la palabra clave de su puerta sea "Dragón", pues que me pase por encima una manada de centauros en este instante. Claramente, apelar a su lado materno sería lo obvio.

Y luego, estaba esta oración: _A mí ya me cuestionó. Sospecha de que tenemos algo, sinembargo, no le dejé nada en claro._

Que él lo fraseara diciendo que ella _sospecha_ y no que ella _cree_ , a mí, personalmente, me dice que es él el que siente o piensa que tenemos algo. Fue su manera de no negarlo ni afirmarlo. De no dejarme las cosas en claro.

Pero eso no sería problema, porque por ahora me siento tranquila con el tipo de relación que estamos descubriendo. Él me respeta, y eso es todo lo que pretendía desde un principio.

Dejaremos que la Sra. Malfoy saque sus propias conjeturas. Que su curiosidad e intriga por mí y la situación entre su hijo y yo, se mantengan vivas por el tiempo necesario. Al menos hasta que sus voluntades estén claramente inclinadas hacia el triunfo del "lado de la luz"

Guardé el mensaje del rubio junto con los anteriores. Me miré en el espejo, observando con cuidado mis prendas de vestir. Mis ojos expresaban concentración, y era natural, ya que meditaba en profundidad qué hacer con mi imagen. ¿Cómo se supone que debo lucir para ir a tomar el té con Narcisa Malfoy?

Luego recordé que la mujer había sido trasladada de improvisto, y no poseía más que su atuendo para dormir y una bata de seda. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía su varita consigo al momento de tocar la carta traslador. Entonces, con esa idea en mente, tomé la resolución de llevarle unas cuantas prendas de ropa más. Eran muggles en su mayoría, pero le ofrecería transformarlas en algo más acorde a sus gustos si eso la hacía sentirse más cómoda.

Velar por su comodidad y hacerla sentir lo menos prisionera posible, eran la clave para ablandarla ante esta situación.

Una vez que tuve todo listo, partí, pasando por la biblioteca en búsqueda de unos cuantos libros de pociones para dejarle a la mujer. "Mi madre es una aficionada" había dicho Malfoy cuando comenté lo enorme era el ala de pociones de la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy ficticia que nos proporcionó la Sala de los Menesteres.

Al ser domingo, la mayor parte de los alumnos se encontraban en los jardines, disfrutando de los últimos días de sol antes de la caída del invierno, por lo que el recorrido hasta las mazmorras se dio en solitario y sin encuentros distractores.

Llegué puntual. Toqué dos veces y pronuncié "Dragón" con claridad, no sin antes revisar a mis espaldas que nadie merodeara por el largo y oscuro pasillo. Unos instantes después, la esbelta figura de la bruja se asomaba por la puerta. Se hizo a un lado dándome paso para luego cerrar rápidamente.

— Buenas tardes, Srta. Granger.— saludó cortésmente mientras yo dejaba mi, siempre compañera, mochila en el suelo junto a la entrada. — ¿Cómo ha estado su día? ¿Pudo descansar bien?

 _¿Primera frase y ya está buscando información en mis respuestas, Señora?_

— Buenas tardes. Gracias por recibirme, Sra. Malfoy. — comencé siguiendo las vías de la cortesía. — Mi día ha estado bien. Relajado pero fructífero, aunque no he podido estudiar ni un poco, como me hubiese gustado. — le dije con naturalidad, después de todo, no era mentira. Caminábamos hacia un juego de sillones que se encontraban en el medio de la habitación, la antesala de lo que serían sus cuartos privados a los que se accedía probablemente por una puerta lateral. — Y en cuanto a mi descanso, sinceramente, tengo cansancio acumulado. Estos últimos días han sido muy atareados para mí, como podrá imaginar.

" _No le digas la verdad, pero tampoco le mientas, porque lo sabrá."_

— Si, puedo hacerme a la idea. — comentó mientras señalaba uno de sus mullidos sofá para indicarme que tomara asiento. Ella también lo hizo en el que se encontraba en frente. — Lo que me lleva a mencionar que estoy realmente impresionada e intrigada con el método que creó para traerme hasta Hogsmeade. Ha de haber sido difícil y consumidor de tiempo, ¿no?

— Totalmente. Toda la investigación me consumió horas que suelo usar para estudiar. — concordé, acomodándome en la postura más sobria y noble que pude recrear. — De hecho, y no me tome por vanidosa, pero lo considero el logro más complejo y lleno de inventiva que he tenido en mi vida.

La mujer rio con gracia y asombro. Luego palmeó dos veces en el aire y automáticamente una elfina doméstica apareció a nuestro lado, inclinándose en una profunda reverencia.

— Sra. Malfoy, ¿en qué puede Adrika servirle? — preguntó con sumo respeto con su voz aguda.

— Tráenos té y dos porciones de Selva Negra, por favor. — le pidió con soltura, como si tratar con elfos domésticos fuera algo de todos los días. Claro que, para ella, probablemente era algo de toda su vida.

Mis ojos sorprendidos se quedaron fijos en el espacio vacío que dejó Adrika al desaparecerse.

— ¿Esa es su elfa doméstica? — pregunté.

— No, es del colegio. El director la llamó anoche, pidiéndole que atendiera mis necesidades.— aclaró con simpleza. Ni una gota de emociones en su expresión. — Hasta ahora, ha sido una elfina muy amable y dedicada.

— Bien. Espero no tenga problemas. — dije algo acusante.— Disculpe mi tono, pero la historia de su familia con los elfos domésticos marca precedente.

— Descuide, Srta. Granger. No cabe en mí el maltrato. Eso es y ha sido cosa de mi marido únicamente. Aunque Draco tiende a tomar a Lucius de ejemplo. — me dijo con gotas de amargura en su rostro.

Ahí estaba, una emoción. Amargura. La pregunta era: ¿Por su marido? ¿Por la imitación de su hijo? ¿Por ambas opciones?

Poco a poco tendría que averiguar cuál era su postura referente a Lucius Malfoy. Con esa información certera, sería mucho más fácil tomar decisiones respecto a cómo sugestionarla para tenerla de nuestro lado.

— Comprendo. — asentí, dando el tema de los elfos por zanjado.

Segundos después, Adrika, trajo una bandeja con el pedido de la mujer sentada frente a mí. Nos sirvió a cada una preguntándonos si deseábamos miel, leche o azúcar.

— Amargo, por favor. — contestamos ambas a la vez. Nos miramos sorprendidas, ella lo disimuló con una sonrisa pequeña y cordial.

— Le traje ropa, pensando en la probabilidad de que no tuviese su varita como para trasfigurar algo en túnicas, pero veo que… — le señalé su propio cuerpo con mi mano. — ha logrado ingeniárselas.

— Oh, muy amable y considerado de su parte, Srta. Granger. — inclinó su cabeza. — Pero, en tiempos de guerra, no veo posible despegarme de mi varita. — asentí en acuerdo con ella. — La elfina doméstica me facilitó esta túnica por la mañana. Pero aceptaré su ofrenda con gusto. Puede dejarme lo que sea que haya traído.

— Son mías, creo que el talle estará bien. No somos tan diferentes de cuerpo. Pero me temo que son prendas muggle en su mayoría. — miré a otro lado, se me retorcía un poco el estómago de tan solo pensar en validar una cuota de discriminación ante mis orígenes.

— Ah… umm. No es problema. — dudó unos segundos. La miré asombrada ya que en su voz había un tinte de vergüenza. — Cualquier cosa que haya traído será bienvenido. — agregó de inmediato, como intentando dejar el tema por zanjado.

— ¿Está segura? ¿Usaría _jeans_ y poleras de lana? — le pregunté sin salir de mi estado de sorpresa.

— ¿ _Jeans_? No estoy segura de que son esos, pero podré acostumbrarme. — me contestó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

— Estos son _jeans_. — demostré acariciando mis piernas hasta el borde del pantalón en mis caderas.

— Oh… nunca los he usado. Las brujas _sang_ … no solemos usar pantalón las mujeres en el mundo mágico. — se corrigió.

— Lo he notado. — comenté, intentando disimular mi amargura por su casi comentario prejuicioso. — Son muy cómodos, ya verá.

Mis intentos por quitarle importancia al asunto no pasaron desapercibidos, lo que nos llevó a un silencio incómodo interrumpido por el sonido del metal contra la porcelana en cada bocado de Selva Negra que tomábamos.

La mujer fue tornándose cada vez más seria. Probablemente, su mente trabajaba a toda marcha como la mía. Muchas preguntas sin respuestas, muchas omisiones a tener presente, mucha actuación. Alguna de las dos iba a explotar. Pero la seriedad en el rostro de la matriarca cobró un aire de determinación y la seguridad se le tornó máscara; una máscara que ya había visto en su hijo, esa que usa cuando no quiere demostrar que se arrepiente de algo.

 _Menos mal que estudié a Malfoy este último tiempo, sino esta mujer me tendría totalmente perdida._

— Srta. Granger, — interrumpió el silencio y mis pensamientos. — Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas de gran importancia para mí. Y como puedo ver que usted es una muchacha inteligente, no la insultaré con rodeos. Seré directa. — la miré interesada. Se llevó la taza a los labios. Tomó un sorbo sin soltarme la mirada. Me estaba analizando, podía sentirlo en la piel. — Pero, primero, preferiría dejar ciertas cosas en claro. Preferiría que nuestra conversación se dé en un terreno lo más limpio posible. Con el tiempo limaremos asperezas. — volvió a beber de su té. Se estaba tomando su tiempo, ya fuera para ordenar sus ideas, tomar coraje, o posicionarme donde me quería, como buena Slytherin.

— De acuerdo, Sra. Malfoy. La escucho. — tomé mi propio té para distraerme de su penetrante escrutinio.

— Primero que todo, gracias. Gracias por traer paz al espíritu de mi hijo. Por sacarme de mi propio hogar, donde me sentía realmente prisionera. Donde el miedo, horror y asco era moneda corriente de todos los días. — dijo con una mueca de desagrado en sus labios. Sospechaba que el mal gusto se debía al recuerdo de los usuarios de su casa y no a tener que disculparse con una hija de muggles. — Segundo, gracias por la túnica de abrigo que me facilitó anoche. Parece algo sin importancia, pero es un detalle que no puedo dejar pasar. Habla muy bien de usted. La vuelve una persona dedicada y prolija ante mis ojos. — sonreí asintiendo con mi cabeza en reconocimiento por sus palabras. — Y tercero, gracias por hacer que Draco vea el mundo con otros ojos. Cosa que ni mi marido ni yo supimos hacer. Le ha dado la oportunidad de ser una mejor persona, más noble y de calidad. Algo que he anhelado para él desde el momento en que supe que lo traía en mi vientre, pero que, por mis propias faltas, no pude proporcionar desde el ejemplo.

La miré sorprendida, por lo que parecía la enésima vez esa tarde.

 _¿Acaso Narcisa Malfoy acaba de agradecerme por romper los prejuicios de sangre de su hijo? Porque suena terriblemente a una forma de disculparse, rebuscada, pero forma de disculpa al fin._

— No sé si esa era su intención en todo este plan retorcido en el que lo ha involucrado, pero conversamos seriamente esta mañana, y puedo ver que ha hecho mella en la mente de mi hijo. — continuó al ver que yo no daba respuesta. — Por ello, quiero asegurarle que haré todo lo posible en tomar a mi propio hijo de ejemplo, y dejar de lado los ideales que se me inculcaron desde la infancia.

 _Listo, eso es todo. El mundo estaba patas arriba. Definitivamente había una disculpa escondida tras esa promesa de cambio._

— Sra. Malfoy, no sé qué decirle. — comenté sinceramente.

— No debes decir nada, muchacha. — me aseguró. Luego suspiró. Terminó su té, y al momento de apoyar la taza devuelta, levantó sus ojos a los míos y sonrió de manera feroz. — Ahora sí, momento de las preguntas.

Ahí es cuando vi a la madre sacar sus garras. Su hijo no dejaba de estar en peligro, ambas lo teníamos en claro. Pero nadie estaba a salvo. No hasta que Voldemort fuera derrotado.

— ¿Qué planes tiene para mi hijo en esta guerra? Y no me niegue que algo trae entre manos, porque, sino, no veo por qué tanto esfuerzo en eliminar la amenaza de mi muerte como base de las decisiones de Draco.— preguntó concisamente. Luego me miró por encima de su nariz, como desafiándome. — A menos que tenga algún tipo de interés romántico en él. Lo que nos lleva automáticamente a otra conversación, Srta. Granger.

 _¡Maldición!_

¿Cómo le respondía a esto? ¿Cómo le oculto la verdad sin mentir? ¿Cuál es la verdad, para empezar? Mis planes con respecto a Malfoy, mutaron tanto en tan sólo cuestión de días. Y mis motivaciones también. Nunca tuve el control de la situación como yo creía. No realmente.

 _¡Qué ingenua!_

Tenía que venir su madre a hacerme cuestionar la verdad.

¿Qué le decía? ¿Cómo contestar esto si ni yo lo sabía?

— Emm… bueno. — comenté incómoda. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

 _¡No! ¡No, Hermione! ¡Te estás dejando en evidencia! ¡Esta mujer leerá a través de cada poro de tu piel! ¡Cada movimiento, pestañeo y sonido!_

— Es complicado. — le dije, tragando con dificultad.

— Umm, ya veo. — comentó asintiendo y dedicándome una sonrisa pícara y conocedora.

 _¡Demonios! ¡Es peor que Dumbledore!_

* * *

N/A: Muy bien… esta conversación con Narcisa no ha terminado…

 **A ver quien adivina lo que dijo Ron cuando tenía la boca llena de comida?**

No sé qué opinaran ustedes, pero cada día me enamoro más de Draco… de este en específico.

Miles de gracias a sus bellas palabras de apoyo! A las personas que se han sumado hace poquito, les digo, BIENVENIDAS! Gracias por quedarse y compartir este proceso que es para mí muy placentero.

Se dieron cuenta de los 500000 quilos de review que me dejo Cyg? SE PASOOOOO! Te amo tan fuerteeeeeeeeeee mujeeerrr! Hajajajaa el Review tiene más palabras que algunos capítulos de esta historia, enserio, no miento!

Espero tener el cap 12 antes de partir de vacaciones (aún no sé a dónde ir… Por si alguien es de Córdoba, Argentina, quizás paso por ahí… nos tomamos unas birritas, o unos mates!)

En fiiin… les agradezco infinitamente todo su apoyo, me alegra muchísimo que les guste lo que escribo, me inflan el ego en sobremanera.

* * *

Les comparto cosas que me dice Mary (Editora de este fic.) cuando me envía sus correcciones.

 _Terminé de vestirme con una sonrisa pícara y satisfecha en mis labios. Había soñado con él, cosa que me alegraba en sobremanera, y no sabía por qué._

 **N/E:** **Seguro no sabe… se te nota a la legua que te encanta, Hermione, ¡acéptalo!**

— _Necesitamos que le diga todo lo que le debe decir a Harry antes de que sea tarde. Todo. — comentó con rostro serio pero determinado.— ¿Has notado que tiende a contarle las cosas a medias? Como si siempre se guardase algo para después._

 **N/E:** **Ron tiene tanta razón en eso… ¿Qué le cuesta a Dumbledore ser sincero y contar el cuento completo? Se hubiera ahorrado siete libros.**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 12:**

Necesitaba con urgencia calmarme y pensar. Era complicado, ciertamente, pero no imposible de explicar. Sólo era cuestión de que ordenara la mente.

Claramente, las advertencias y consejos de Draco Malfoy respecto a su madre eran sinceras, pero insuficientes. Esta mujer tenía el poder de atravesar tu alma con sus ojos y descubrir la esencia detrás de todo lo que uno exprese.

" _No le digas la verdad, pero tampoco le mientas, porque lo sabrá."_

— Sra. Malfoy, — comencé, poniéndome en pie. Fui hasta el ventanal, por el cual entraban haces de luz verdosa, filtradas por el agua del Lago Negro. — He mutado tan seguido últimamente que sólo me quedan incertidumbres sobre mi futuro. — le dije con un tono solemne, apoyando mi hombro derecho en el marco de piedra que sostenía el cristal. Me voltee a verla con el rostro más neutral posible. — Estamos en guerra. Cada decisión tomada tiene consecuencias. — ella me asintió, invitándome a que continuara. — Mis esfuerzos en rescatarla a usted de su propia casa, fueron un intento por arreglar un error. Uno muy grave. Me sentí culpable de haberla puesto en riesgo… y responsable, por sobre todo.

— Comprendo. — dijo suavemente caminando en mi dirección, posicionándose junto a mí, su delicado hombro izquierdo sosteniendo su peso imitando mi postura como si fuese el reflejo de un espejo. — Y la considero muy valiente por ello. Tragarse el orgullo y hacerse cargo de una falla no es algo que se nos dé fácilmente a los Slytherin.

— Puede ser. Pero no creo que sea una cuestión de afiliación a una Casa de Hogwarts, Sra. Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo, todos tenemos nuestro orgullo, nuestras limitaciones, y también ese _algo_ que nos empuja por sobre ese límite. — desvié mis ojos nuevamente hacia el cristal, que me dejaba ver ciertas plantas acuáticas y criaturas a la distancia.

Mantuvimos el silencio un minutos, observando hacia afuera. En el rostro de la mujer había una pequeña sonrisa de contento y nostalgia en su mirada.

— Sra. Malfoy, yo no puedo pretender para su hijo más de lo que él mismo esté dispuesto a dar. — comenté, grabando a fuego esa misma frase para mis adentros. Debería ser así con todo en la vida, sin importar cuales fueran mis expectativas. — Yo quisiera que él nos ayudará a alejar al resto de sus compañeros de casa de las garras de Voldemort. — la mención de su nombre le molestó, pero se manifestó tan sutilmente, que si no me encontrara a sólo un palmo de distancia de la bruja, no lo habría notado. — Lo ideal sería que se aliaran a la resistencia, que luchen contra los mismos mortífagos. Pero me conformo con mantenerlos alejados y protegidos.

— En varios de los casos, incluyendo a Draco, se tratará de ir en contra de sus propios padres, sus familias. ¿Comprende que eso parece una misión imposible, no?

— No. Con el tiempo, logrará ver con sus propios ojos que pocas cosas en la vida resultan imposibles. — negué tragándome un poco mi propio ego enfurecido, el cual últimamente no toleraba que se me pusiese en duda. Mi rostro debe haberse manifestado en amargura porque la bruja me dedicó una sonrisa apretada con algo de diversión contenida en sus ojos.

— Draco me advirtió de esto. — comentó dejando que su sonrisa se ampliara. — Él me aconsejó no cuestionar sus capacidades, entre otras cosas.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué más le aconsejo? — pregunté curiosa.

— Me habló sobre sus ideales respecto de los elfos domésticos, diciéndome que no me arriesgara a manifestar desdén o desprecio por las criaturas en su presencia, Srta. Granger. — rodé los ojos en exasperación. — Draco parece conocerla lo suficiente,lo cual me sorprende, visto y considerando que no fueron nunca amigos o que siquiera se llevaron bien.

— Supongo que cuando quieres molestar a alguien, le observas para conocer sus debilidades y fortalezas. — le dije a modo de explicación. — Una actitud plenamente Slytherin, debo aclarar.

La oí reír suavemente. Mantuvimos el silencio por unos instantes más, donde sólo miramos por la ventana. La vista era preciosa, totalmente mágica y de fantasía. A veces, cuando me encontraba en las mazmorras y podía observar las profundidades del lago, fantaseaba con ser una sirena, pero del tipo encantadoramente románticas que conocí en mi infancia a través de películas, y no la raza mágica, una versión cruda y violenta, de esta realidad. Pero no. Ni romance ni nada. Porque al igual que las sirenas que habitan el fondo del Lago Negro, nuestra existencia, en este momento de vida, era cruda y violenta.

Suspiré con pesar. Tenía que terminar de explicarme con la mujer de porte impositivo a mi lado. Sembrar en ella una idea.

— Sra. Malfoy, por casualidad, ¿conoce usted a Simone de Beauvoir?— me miró curiosa. — Supongo que no. Ella fue una escritora, profesora y filósofa muggle de Francia. Falleció en abril de este año… Pero lo que quería comentarle es que uno de los conceptos más trabajados por ella es el de la relación entre "opresor-oprimido". Una relación parásita. — la miré a los ojos, y noté que tenía toda su atención puesta en mí, por ello continué con mi relato, el cual esperaba que diera en el clavo. — Ella decía que el opresor no sería tan fuerte si no tuviese cómplices entre los propios oprimidos. — el entrecejo de la bruja se arrugó un poquito en signo de confusión.— Podría explicarle mejor, pero creo que usted es una mujer demasiado inteligente como para no darle la oportunidad, y placer, de entenderlo por usted misma. Si me permite, le traeré un libro de esta autora.

— De acuerdo, nunca me opondría a una lectura filosófica, aunque sea de proveniencia muggle. — aceptó con una sonrisa apretada.

Asentí sonriéndole. Intenté transmitirle calidez con mi mirada. En cierta forma me sentía agradecida con la actitud de la mujer. Ya fuera por las advertencias y consejos de su hijo o por _motus_ propio, Narcisa Malfoy me había demostrado ser una persona con la suficiente sensatez como para darse cuenta de que debe adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias de su vida.

Se los juzga a los slytherin de conservadores y tradicionalistas, pero no. Había tenido el placer de ver mutar a Malfoy en cuestión de días. Luego oportunidad de presenciar en tiempo presente el proceso de aclimatación de su madre.

No sé si será cosa de esta familia en particular, pero, a mi parecer, los slytherin son excelentes para transformarse en lo que sea que necesiten hacerlo. Son serpientes, después de todo, que se renuevan y cambian su piel permanentemente.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, y luego resonó en la habitación la palabra "dragón" con la voz del rubio. Ambas nos miramos, ella con comprensión y yo totalmente irritada.

 _¡Qué metiche! ¿Acaso no podía darnos un poco más de privacidad con su madre?_

— Draco, adelante. — lo invitó la mujer, luego de abrirle la puerta.

Apenas entró me buscó con la mirada, evaluándome completamente. Luego, dirigió sus ojos a su madre, haciendo lo mismo. Se lo notaba intranquilo, pero luego de observarnos, lo que fuere que le tenía preocupado había desaparecido. La máscara de aristócrata compuesto se implantó en su rostro, de una manera que no pasó desapercibida para mí, tampoco para la otra fémina de la habitación, la cual ocultó una sonrisa tras su mano.

— ¿Algún problema, Draco? — le preguntó su madre, con la mirada llena de diversión.

— No, no. Solo quería… emm — se volteó hacia los sillones para ir a sentarse, ya fuera porque necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse mientras buscaba una excusa, o para ocultar sus ojos del filoso escrutinio de su sabionda madre. — Vine a buscar a la Srta. Granger para escoltarla a la cena.— se aclaró la garganta, evitando también mi mirada.

Él notó que no lo seguíamos hasta los asientos, por eso vaciló unos segundos. Se lo veía algo nervioso.

— ¿Ah, sí? — pregunté incrédula arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

Su respuesta inmediata fue mirarme molesto, cruzando los brazos. Luego su madre carraspeó, como para llamarle la atención. No alcancé a ver la expresión que ella le ponía porque, cuando volteé a verla, estaba estoica e impasible, como si no pasara nada. Fuera cual fuera la comunicación que se dio entre madre e hijo, él decidió no sentarse en el sofá a sus espaldas y siguió hablando con un tono apacible y cordial.

 _Muy cordial._

— He notado que se ha perdido algunas comidas últimamente, Srta. Granger. Probablemente por los inconvenientes que el rescate de mi madre le pudo haber causado. Y me pareció correcto asegurarme de que esta conducta no se repitiese. — terminó solemnemente.

 _¿Esto está pasando? ¿Me estas tratando con tantísimo respeto? Aquí hay gato encerrado. Claramente, este comportamiento todo pomposo es para impresionar y contentar a tu madre, Malfoy._

* * *

— Lo siento, Malfoy. Pero debo descansar.— respondí mi negativa a sus _insinuaciones_ sobre lo que podíamos hacer después de la cena.

— Pero… Graaanger… — se quejó cual niño, tirando su cabeza para atrás, ralentizando sus pasos, y por ende, también los míos.

Íbamos camino al Gran Comedor. Él me escoltaba como si yo fuese una princesa, y lo nuestro se tratara de un cortejo chapado a la antigua. Una mirada por parte de su madre antes de salir de sus habitaciones privadas bastó para que el rubio me ofreciera su brazo como todo un caballero. En cierta forma, me causaba gracia y, por otro lado, también me jodía.

¿Por qué?

Aún no estaba segura, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con el hecho de que estos no eran tiempos para romanticismos y, además, vamos, Draco Malfoy nunca podría tener un interés real por mí.

¿Me respeta? Sí.

¿Confía en mi como para recibir mi ayuda? Claramente.

¿Se siente atraído sexualmente por mí? No me cabe duda.

Pero, ¿otra cosa? No creo. No lo creía, al punto de ser incapaz de imaginarme esa _otra cosa_ que podría ser. Se me retorcían las tripas de nervios de sólo pensarlo.

— Grangerrrr… — volvió a lamentarse estirando la "r" al final de mi apellido. Al ver que no le contestaba y que mis intenciones eran seguir caminando hacia el comedor, me preguntó mis motivos. — ¿Por qué? Pensé que íbamos a ir a la Sala de los Menesteres esta noche… acaso, ¿acaso ya no te interesa? ¿No que querías castigarme, y luego compensarme? — pujó con tono desafiante.

— Sí, ambas cosas. Y las haré, _cuando_ tenga tiempo. — lo miré fijo a los ojos lo más seria posible.

Evitar sonreír fue desafiante, su rostro era la cosa más tierna que había visto en semanas. Cejas curvadas hacia su entrecejo, formando dos arquillos que demostraban algo de preocupación. Ojos entrecerrados que me miraban implorantes entre sus espesas pestañas. Boca fruncida en un adorable puchero similar al de un niño inteligente que deja los berrinches de lado para usar la poderosa arma de la ternura para convencer a sus padres de que le compren su helado.

— Malfoy, — respiré rostro me estaba matando, y cuando inclinó a un lateral su cabeza casi que logra su cometido. — Draco… tú mismo lo dijiste. — sus ojos se vieron sorprendidos por mi uso de su nombre de pila.— Hace días que descanso mal, me alimento poco, y tengo una tonelada de trabajos por terminar. Sin mencionar que debo ponerme a planear la próxima jugada en esta guerra… Estoy atosigada… no sé cuándo… no tengo tiempo.

Me miró, seriamente, no más pucheros ni ojitos brillosos. Asintió lentamente, como si comenzara a entender la situación. Luego, volvió a tomar mi mano para engancharla en su codo, reanudando así, la caminata.

— De acuerdo, entiendo. Pero no creas que esto quedará así, pensaré en algo. Y… bueno… sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no? — me dio un codazo suavecito. — No hace falta que me amenaces, intimides, o que me vuelvas loco de excitación para conseguir mi cooperación. Lo sabes, ¿no?— sonrió amenamente. A mí se me escapó una risilla. Él tenía razón, mis métodos habían sido bastante dramáticos últimamente.

Decidí omitir mi respuesta, encogiéndome de hombros, mirando al suelo y haciendo una mueca con mi boca. No tenía sentido decirle lo que pensaba. Menos que menos, manifestarle mis dudas sobre cuáles eran sus intenciones con sus conductas caballerosas y el ofrecimiento de su apoyo.

— Bueno, — comentó algo incómodo luego de un largo silencio. — Podría acompañarte hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, pero… — ya nos habíamos detenido frente a las enormes puertas del Salón. — creo que no es conveniente si nos ven…

— Oh… no, claro que no. Poco estratégico… — me solté, algo avergonzada, de su brazo.

— Sí… quizás más adelante, ya sabes…

— Claro, cuando no sea tan impactante vernos juntos… siendo cordiales… y eso. — titubee. Él estaba rojo, yo estaba roja.

 _¿Qué demonios nos pasa? Hablamos de posibles actividades sexuales tan frescos como brisa de primavera, pero, noooo andar juntos en público… ¡Qué escandalo!_

— Bien… buen provecho, Malfoy.

— Igualmente, Granger. — me sonrió sincero. — Y no estás sola. Seguro los cabezotas de tus amigos están para ayudarte con todo, y también me tienes a mí. Ya sabes, pensaré en algo.

Asentí sonriendo, y luego empujé una de las pestañas de la entrada, sin volver a ver atrás. Una vez sentada junto a Neville y Ron, vislumbre por el rabillo de mi ojo como la esbelta figura de mi serpiente favorita entraba al comedor.

 _¿Serpiente favorita? ¿En serio, Hermione? ¿Desde cuándo?_

 _Aggg… ¿a quién quiero engañar?_

* * *

Sentía que mi vida había sido un paso tambaleante tras otro estos últimos días. Como si diera tumbos por aquí y por allá, sin sentido ni orientación. Los esquemas de mi personalidad se habían desmoronado, dejando sólo algunas de mis herramientas más básicas para manejarme en mi día a día. Sólo improvisaba mientras cuestionaba mis emociones y pensamientos.

Tuve miedos ridículos y, también, miedos intensamente justificados. Pasé por estados de ira, frustración y angustia. Luego me descolocó por completo la experiencia más sensual y excitante que tuve en jamás, para terminar volviendo a la ira; ira basada en un deseo sexual que me daba culpa. Ira también por sentirme incapaz de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ahí empezó la primera transformación, una que se dio sin mi permiso. Como si yo fuese un hombre lobo y Hermione Granger fuera mi luna llena.

La muy infame me había dejado en una posición donde era imperativo exigirle explicaciones. Pero no, ella, como luna, había obligado a este lobo a tragarse su orgullo y recular. La amenacé advirtiéndole que me dejara en paz, pero claramente eso no iba a funcionar, porque, si continuamos con la metáfora, la licantropía no tiene forma de vencer o esquivar al ciclo lunar.

La muchacha me aterraba, debo admitirlo. Pero también despertó en mí otra serie de emociones, igual o más, instintivas.

La luna llena, con toda su magnificencia, desata siempre a la bestia. La libera de sus ataduras, esas que te inculcan en tu grupo social, ya fuera con violencia o lujuria.

Soy un licántropo transformado por el poder de Hermione Granger, uno sediento de deseo e intriga por ella, hambriento de explicaciones y saturado de frustración.

No me faltaron las ganas de matarla, o, al menos, hacerla sufrir. Porque claramente su intromisión en mi vida había traído caos y destrucción; destrucción del mundo como lo concebía.

* * *

Llamé a la puerta al fondo del pasillo de las mazmorras, donde también se encontraba el despacho de Snape. Pronuncié fuerte y claro la palabra "dragón", habiéndome asegurado previamente de estar solo.

Intercambiamos saludos con mi madre, la cual, al notar que Granger no me acompañaba, se dio la libertad de abrazarme con ganas.

Luego de ofrecer las disculpas de la gryffindor y su propuesta para visitarla en la tarde, las cuales fueron aceptadas, nos sentamos en su juego de sillones para tomar el desayuno.

— Más vale que comiences a hablar, jovencito. Necesito explicaciones de porqué estoy metida en este predicamento. — me exigió mi madre, ni bien su nueva elfina nos trajo la bandeja con el desayuno.

— Madre, yo también me alegro mucho de verte. Tenerte aquí, cerca, será un placer. — comenté con tono irónico. — Ya sabes, lejos de casa, donde Greyback te vigilaba lascivamente y un hombre megalómano violenta nuestra privacidad y la vida de todo aquel que no le bese los pies.

— No intentes aplacarme con tu humor cínico, hijo. No tengo paciencia. — me miró severa, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho cubierto por una túnica transformada de su propio pijama. — ¿Cómo es que nuestra familia ha tenido que caer tan bajo como para ser "rescatados" por una impura?

— ¡Madre! — exclamé abriendo mis ojos muy sorprendido.

Me había dado la impresión de que la respetaría por su ingenio, si es que no por su acto altruista. De hecho, anoche, cuando terminamos la reunión con Dumbledore y Snape, ella misma me había mandado a acompañar a Granger a su cuarto.

 _No entiendo…_

— ¡Ay, hijo! ¡Saca esa cara! — su rostro estaba más que molesto. — Esa chica será muy inteligente y valiente y todo lo que quieras, pero no deja de ser una impura. — Descruzó sus brazos, tomó la taza que cargaba su té y bebió tres largos sorbos. Parecía querer recomponerse de alguna tormenta interna. Sus emociones, si bien escondidas a ojos ajenos, yo las percibía turbias. — Sabes muy bien porqué no son personas aceptables para la comunidad mágica.

— ¡No, no lo sé! ¿Podrías refrescarme la memoria?— le demandé enojado.

Me miró sorprendida por mi exabrupto. Ella no tenía ni idea de todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida desde que tomé la maldita marca tenebrosa. Ella no sabía de las amenazas, de la misión, de las intervenciones de Granger.

Mi madre no tenía idea lo desesperado por nuestras vidas que me había encontrado hasta hace unos días. Ni de la decepción que significaba mi padre, el gran Lucius Malfoy, para mí.

Menos que menos iba a saber que mis dudas sobre la _supremacía de sangre,_ que tan a fuego me habían inculcado, habían comenzado a surgir con el Mundial de Quidditch hace dos años.

— La Srta. Granger, ella te gusta. — declaró. No fue una pregunta.

 _Ah… claro, "eso" sí lo sabes, madre. Entre todo lo que pudiste pensar, mi atracción por ella es lo único que has podido ver._

Le miré aún más irritado, de ser posible.

— Madre...— comencé, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz para encontrar _algo_ de sagrada paciencia. — Granger no tiene nada que ver con esto. Esto de que seamos hijos de magos no nos hace superiores...

— Dices que no tiene nada que ver con ella, pero, a mis ojos, ella lo tiene todo que ver.— me interrumpió secamente. — Así que, vuelvo a pedírtelo. Más vale que comiences a hablar.

Respiré hondo. Si explicaciones era lo que quería, explicaciones tendría.

Le hablé de cómo me sentí al oír a Potter gritar desesperado que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto, con sus manos agarrando el cuerpo inerte de un compañero del colegio, esa fatídica noche de la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Le hablé de mi terror.

Le dije sobre la vergüenza que me daba ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy desde que éste había sido encerrado en Azkaban por sus delitos en el Departamento de Misterios, de corroborar que los dichos sobre él eran ciertos.

Le conté de cómo había sido perseguido, amenazado y obligado a ser tatuado con _Morsmordre_ , coaccionado a formar parte de un movimiento de sociópatas que atacan niños sin impunidad ni culpa. Asesinos. Terroristas.

Luego le hablé de la doble misión que me había "encomendado" el Señor Oscuro. Y resultó ser que ella la conocía a medias, gracias a su hermana. Entonces, me contó del Juramento Inquebrantable del cual era participé ni más ni menos que mi Jefe de Casa, mi padrino, Severus Snape.

La charla se extendió hasta la hora del almuerzo. Y, para cuando le dije todo lo que tenía para decirle, ella era un mar de lágrimas en mi regazo. La consolé durante largos minutos. Irónico, se suponía era _yo_ el que necesitaba de consuelo.

Me pidió disculpas por permitir que me encontrara en esta situación, por no prever. Le quité importancia, diciéndole que ahora tenía _, teníamos_ , una nueva oportunidad. Que ahora estábamos a salvo, y parte de ello se debía a la chica de orígenes muggles.

Por supuesto, omití los detalles referentes a mi _nueva_ relación con Granger. Pero, indudablemente, mi madre, tan suspicaz y observadora como siempre, decidió retomar su punto, pero esta vez como pregunta.

— ¿Te gusta la Srta. Granger?

No le contesté, sólo la miré fijo, con la cara más neutral posible.

— Hijo, no importa. Sea cual sea tu respuesta, actúa acorde. — la miré, ahora extrañado. — Te he inculcado cosas terribles desde niño, ahora lo puedo ver… — se explicó haciendo referencia a la discriminación de sangre, entre otras cosas. — Pero también te he enseñado valores. Si te interesa una muchacha, _actúa_ _acorde_ a ello. De manual, si es posible.

Me quedé mirándola entre sorprendido y horrorizado.

 _¿Mi madre me estaba pidiendo que cortejara a Granger?_

Lo que ella no entendía era que Hermione Granger no es ninguna _Señorita de alta sociedad._ Tampoco una a la que los actos románticos tradicionales le puedan llamar la atención.

Para cortejar a Granger tenías que invitarla a estudiar, no a una cena con velas y champagne. Regalarle libros, no joyas de diamante. O también, a fines prácticos, darle ingredientes para pociones en vez de ramos de flores. Apoyarla con su proyecto de ley para los elfos domésticos. Dejarla que te ayude con la tarea y hablar del basto mundo del conocimiento. Tener conversaciones intensas y llenas de contenido. Prestarle atención y comprender sus ideales. Para cortejar a Hermione Granger tenías que seguirla en sus planes para ganar la guerra…

 _¿Tenías? No. Debías, mejor dicho… Oh. Ohhh, maldición._

Y ahí, en ese preciso instante de monólogo interno y miradas extrañadas con mi madre, fue que tuve una revelación.

El motivo por el cual tenía que seguir a Granger en sus planes no era para cortejarla. El motivo es, y siempre debió ser, que hacerlo era _lo correcto_. Ya no quiero ser una persona pasiva en esta guerra. Ser pasivo, ser un tibio, es peor que ser un ignorante de la realidad. Ya no puedo ignorarla, porque me doy cuenta de que _hay algo que está mal_ … y eso me tiene demasiado incómodo.

No más.

— Tienes razón, madre. Debo actuar acorde.

* * *

…

 _Malfoy, ¿serías tan amable de acercarle este libro a_ _ **ella**_ _?_

 _Ya sabes, lo haría yo misma, pero son tantas, tantas escaleras, y no estaba segura de si los hechizos protectores de la habitación le permitirían a la lechuza llevarle el paquete._

 _Prometí prestarle esta lectura cuando hablamos esta tarde._

 _¡Muchas Gracias!_

…

"Cuando hablamos esta tarde".

Las incógnitas sobre esa reunión no dejaban de torturarme la mente. Sobre todo porque, luego del desayuno más bizarro que había tenido con mi madre en años, me mataba de curiosidad como habían interactuado esas dos.

No me había aguantado y había ido a revisar de que ninguna hubiera muerto a manos de la otra.

Si, le había dado claras instrucciones a mi madre de cómo procurar no despertar la ira de Granger, a la cual le había facilitado consejos básicos para conservar el poco respeto de Narcissa Malfoy que se había ganado.

Pero aun así…

 _Todo salió bien, ya no hay de qué preocuparse… Se llevan bien, hasta se prestan libros…¡El libro!_

Desesperado por asegurarme de que la lectura fuera apropiada para la reservada mente de mi madre, rasgué el papel que envolvía el paquete y que traía adjunta la nota de Granger.

Descubrí un extraño libro de tapas plásticas. Tenía la imagen en blanco y negro e inmóvil de una mujer sonriente y letras rígidas de vibrantes colores. Claramente era literatura muggle.

Pero eso no era todo. Leí el título y palidecí.

Cuando pensé en verificar si la lectura era _apropiada,_ no creí que realmente se tratara de lectura _inapropiada,_ literalmente _inapropiada._

 _¡¿Qué demonios hablaron esas dos esta tarde?! ¡¿Qué clase de conversación tuvieron?! ¡¿Le habrá admitido Granger a mi madre que tuvimos un encuentro sexual?!_

Me pasé la mano libre por los pelos, en un gesto de evidente estrés, mientras que con la otra sostuve inestablemente el libro titulado "El Segundo Sexo - Autora: Simone de Beauvoir"

* * *

 **N/A:** Hoy no puedo dejar muchos mensajes específicos, porque estoy en el trabajo, y no debería estar haciendo esto, pero ya no me aguanto…  
Perdonen la tardanza… las vacaciones trajeron mas distracciones a mi mente de las que esperaba, y no pude concentrarme para escribir más rápido… (no saben las veces que tuve que reescribir escenas y cambiarlas de lugar en este cap).

Miles de gracias por sus palabras y apoyo incondicional queridas lectoras!

Y a mary, quien me sabe poner en línea, muchas gracias por tanto.

 **Que les pareció el punto de vista de Draco? Es creible? Quieren seguir conociendo esta historia desde sus ojos?**

 **Dejenmé su opinión!**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 13:**

Desesperado abrí el libro. Leí la introducción. Una, dos, tres… doce páginas. La introducción más larga del universo y al reverendo pedo.

No entendí nada. Granger, para variar, le estaba mandando literatura filosófica sobre los derechos de alguien en desventaja. En este caso, no era sobre muggles, centauros o elfos domésticos, sino que se trataba de la _mujer._ La mujer como género, como concepto, como idea, como icono, rol, individuo, psique, agente social y un montón de cosas más que tampoco sé que son ni a qué se refieren. El libro se trataba sobre la opresión ejercida sobre ellas (desde la perspectiva muggle) y de cómo ellas misma, a veces, son gestoras de esa opresión.

Granger le estaba mandando un libro con mucho potencial a mi madre, mujer que, personalmente, considero extremadamente poderosa y autosuficiente, pero que, de una u otra manera, siempre estuvo bajo el mando de algún hombre: primero su padre y luego su esposo.

Si bien me había quedado con la sensación de no entender lo que el libro quería transmitir, algo en él despertó mi curiosidad. La lectura era lo suficientemente compleja como para mantenerme atento, por ello devoré dos capítulos esa noche, uno en el desayuno del lunes, y tres más entre el almuerzo y la hora libre posterior a éste.

Esta señora, Simone de Beauvoir, me tenía muy intrigado. No obstante me molestaba en sobremanera la mitad de las cosas que venía leyendo. Me revolvía el estómago y mi mente buscaba excusas y motivos para mandar el libro a la mierda, prenderlo fuego y gritarle a Granger que deje de creerse víctima por ser mujer, que los hombres no buscamos dominarlas y tenerlas como simples objetos. Pero luego, Simone decía algo enteramente cierto y revelador. Una y otra vez, traía claridad a mi mente y me cerraba la boca, dándole cachetones a mi ego.

En fin, la lectura me tenía atrapado, entretenido, ansioso y deprimido. ¿Podría ser cierto todo esto? A cada página me cabían menos dudas. Pero también, ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? Pero por suerte Simone lo explica: habla de la normalización y naturalización de ciertas conductas violentas en las relaciones humanas.

Y sí, por muy muggle que sea la autora, ella habla de la humanidad, y nosotros, los magos, entramos en esa categoría. Y así es como no pude evitar ver reflejada nuestra comunidad mágica, más puntualmente, la supremacía _Sangrepura_ comparada con la "Superioridad Viril".

 _¿Me pregunto si Granger habrá notado esto? Debería decírselo. Seguro le complacería tener una conversación filosófica con alguien sobre temas que ella claramente conoce…_

Aunque, para hacer eso, tendría que revelarle que no le había entregado el libro a mi madre. Se pondría furiosa. ¡Ambas lo harían!

Cerré de un golpe el objeto que me tenía tan atrapado este día y rebusqué en mi túnica la varita. Con un par de sacudidas y susurrando la palabra _Gémino_ , conseguí una copia idéntica de "El Segundo Sexo".

Ocultando temporalmente la copia bajo mi almohada, me llevé el original dentro del bolsillo.

Recorrí algunos pasillos, hasta llegar al que conducía a la habitación de mi madre. Llamé a la puerta, dije la contraseña y, luego de que ella abriera, entré.

— Buenas Tardes, madre. — le saludé, dándole un abrazo y un beso sonoro en su mejilla. Ni lenta ni tonta aprovechó mi iniciativa cariñosa y repitió el gesto de los besos, sucesivas veces hasta hacerme reír. — Ya, ya… mamaaaa…

— Me sorprendes, hijo. — comentó con el rostro brillante de felicidad al verme a los ojos.

 _¡Pero qué tonto eres, Draco! Claramente ella se siente sola y aburrida acá, necesita más compañía._

— Bueno, te traje esto. — le entregué el libro. — Lo envía Granger.

— Srta. Granger, hijo…

— Sí, sí… ella. Bueno, no te preocupes, no se trata de sexo. Ya lo revisé. — nos observó al libro y a mí intercaladamente, y una sonrisa contenida se asomó por sus ojos. — De hecho, es muy buena lectura, creo que la disfrutarás.

Rio sutilmente asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Agradécele de mi parte y también invítala a almorzar mañana, ¿sí? — me instó. — Tú, claramente, puedes venir. Pasar un rato juntos, los tres, conocernos…, abrir lazos…

— Madre… — comencé en un tono de advertencia, reprimiéndola también con mi mirada. — No intervengas. No conoces a Granger…

— Srta. Grang…

— No. Justamente, de eso se trata. Ella no es "Srta. Granger" — la contradije dibujando las comillas en el aire. — Ella es Granger, sabelotodo, cabeza de arbusto, come libros o simplemente Hermione. Tienes que entender que antes la llamaba _Sangresucia,_ escoria, inmundicia o cosas peores. — le expliqué con repulsión hacia mí mismo. — No sé en qué términos tratarla la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé si seguimos en estado de tregua o si ya podemos llamarle amistad o algo parecido. No sé si puedo, debo o quiero tener una relación más cercana con ella…

— Hijo…

— Sólo estoy muy confundido, mamá. — froté mis palmas contra mi rostro.

— Tranquilo, todo lleva tiempo. Y para ustedes dos estos días han significado el progreso que normalmente se da en meses o años para algunas personas. O, al menos, eso parece. Terminar una enemistad… no es asunto simple. — me sobó el hombro en gesto de consuelo. — Ten paciencia. Prometo no insistir. Yo también me encuentro confundida y algo ansiosa por no saber qué ocurrirá en tu futuro, nuestro futuro. Temo por tu vida, Draco, siempre lo hice, pero ahora es agobiante por la cercanía de la explosión de la guerra y el hecho de que estoy desprovista de mis herramientas usuales para defenderte.

— Lo siento, mamá. — la abracé, por el simple motivo de que un nudo en mi garganta me empujaba a hacerlo.

— Es por eso que quiero hablar con ella. — me dijo en tono suave, acariciando mi espalda. — Parece una persona con sensatez y con una meta fija en su mente. Una meta con la que empatizo y no podría estar más de acuerdo. — hizo una mueca que representaba incomodidad— Créeme, lo he pensado demasiado luego de hablar con ella ayer por la tarde. — me miró fijo con un semblante sombrío. Le dolía admitir que estaba de acuerdo con una nacida de muggles, porque justamente los orígenes de la susodicha eran el dilema, la piedra en el zapato, la pestaña en el ojo. — Sólo ella puede brindarme las respuestas que necesito sobre qué ocurrirá en el futuro inmediato.

— Ella también se siente un poco abrumada últimamente. Me lo dijo anoche.

— ¡Obviamente, por Merlín! ¡Si ustedes son sólo unos adolescentes! — exclamó frustrada. Ella me había soltado de su abrazo y caminaba hasta una mesita alta con una lámpara donde depositó con cuidado el libro de la gryffindor. — Pero la realidad es, hijo, que Dumbledore no confía en mí ni por asomo. Y tu padrino, Severus, no lo veo desde la noche que llegué a Hogwarts y no puede arriesgarse a mantener tanto contacto conmigo. Ya sabes, a estas alturas, mi desaparición habrá llamado la atención del Sr. Tenebroso, por lo que tiene que cuidar su mente y recuerdos, porque, por más excelente _Oclumante_ que sea, _él_ es un _Legermante_ abrasivo. Casi que me supera a mí, que tengo el don natural.— le asentí comprendiendo, pero no le aclaré que sabía por experiencia propia a lo que se refería.

El linaje de los Black posee esos atributos. Tenemos mucho talento para la Legeremancia, pero más aún para la Oclumancia. Aun así, más de una vez nos habíamos encontrado en aprietos con las capacidades del Innombrable. El muy bastardo taladraba tu mente al punto del dolor con tal de pispiar tus pensamientos ocultos. Y disfrutaba de hacerlo, lo que era peor. Él dice que nosotros representamos un desafío, y a él le gusta practicar con nuestra Oclumancia. Juraba superarnos algún día para ser " _El mejor Mago en las artes mentales"_ de toda la tierra. Un megalómano, sin dudas.

Nos sentamos en la mesa junto al ventanal. Nuestras espaldas rectas, hombros tensos pero de apariencia relajada. Entramos en modo " _Nobleza_ _Prístina"_ con ensayada y naturalizada facilidad, dejando atrás nuestras emociones compartidas y expuestas. Ella aplaudió dos veces. Adrika apareció.

— ¿Comprendes la gravedad de esto?

— Sí. Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que él comience a unir puntos y se dé cuenta de que algo está pasando en Hogwarts. — conversamos con las máscaras de serpiente bien puestas. — Tengo algunas ideas para proponer a Granger. Pero necesitaré tu ayuda para llevarlas a cabo.

— Tráenos té y tarta de almendras, por favor. — dijo con gentileza mi madre, dirigiéndose a la elfina que esperaba pacientemente. Una vez ésta se retiró con un "plop", continuó. — Te escucho.

* * *

Llegó el lunes, y con eso la rutina. En cierta forma, me proporcionaba un sentido de paz. No tenía que preocuparme por andar corriendo, ahorrando tiempo en cada actividad, omitiendo comidas y durmiendo poco, ya que, se _suponía,_ los horarios estaban finamente organizados, dándome el espacio suficiente entre tarea y tarea.

Las cosas estaban estables luego de un fin de semana de locos. Pero sabía que era temporal. No duraría tanto la calma. Algo en mis entrañas me lo decía. Y, por supuesto, esa sola idea ya me ponía los pelos de punta y el cerebro a trabajar a mil por hora.

Por más de que yo anhelara mi preciada rutina, el destino no me lo pondría tan fácil.

Me encontraba estudiando en mi rincón favorito del ala de Aritmancia al fondo de la biblioteca, después de cena. El silencioso pasar de páginas, el suave rasgar de plumas contra pergaminos y la sutil sensación de estar rodeada de paz se vio interrumpida con el golpe seco de tres libros contra el mesón donde me encontraba. Me enderecé, sobresaltada, con el regaño en la punta de la lengua, dispuesta a explotar de enojo contra el ser osado que hizo tremendo ruido, cuando mis palabras se atragantan al ver a la rubia serpiente.

— ¡Shhh! — se escuchó a lo lejos el seco rechistar característico de Madam Pince.

Lo ví hacer una mueca de burla y desprecio en dirección a la bibliotecaria, pero nadie más que yo lo vería, ya que estábamos ocultos de los pasillos principales por una enorme cantidad de libros y estantes.

No supe si reírme o molestarme por su gesto tan infantil. Decidí ignorarlo. Mejor no meterle leña al fuego.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? — le susurré.

— Estudiar, así que no me distraigas, por favor. — contestó altivo, agitando su mano en mi dirección como si yo fuese una mosca y me estuviera espantando. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme a los ojos.

Bufé cual equino. Mis fosas nasales tan dilatadas que el volumen de aire que expiré removió las hojas en las que escribía hacía tan solo unos segundos.

Supe que contuvo una sonrisa, sus comisuras cedieron por una milésima de segundos, pero su entrenamiento en mantener la máscara slytherin era tan impecable que sostuvo su expresión en blanca neutralidad.

 _¡Disfruta de hacerte enojar! Solo es un pequeño bastardo, Hermione. No le lleves el apunte._

Volví a mi trabajo de Aritmancia. Los minutos pasaron, y sentí su mirada penetrar mi cráneo. Levanté los ojos para verlo inquisitiva, pero no dijo nada y desvió sus ojos al libro entre sus manos.

No comprendía qué demonios hacía él ahí. No es que me molestara…, bueno si me molestaba. Pero, ¿por qué?

Había una inmensidad de biblioteca para estudiar, ¿por qué hoy decidía sentarse a mi lado? ¿Estaría buscando provocarme para ir a la Sala de los Menesteres? ¿Querrá decirme algo?

La noche anterior ni siquiera contestó mi carta donde le pedía que llevara el libro a su madre.

— ¿Malfoy? — levantó sus ojos sin mover ningún otro músculo. — ¿Por qué, entre tantas posibilidades, decidiste sentarte tan escandalosamente frente a mi hoy? ¿Por qué interrumpes mi concentración?

— ¿Te desconcentro, Granger? — preguntó ladeando su sonrisa, con ojos picantes de diversión.

— Por supuesto que sí, Malfoy. — le contesté seriamente, imitando un poco a nuestra estoica Profesora McGonagall. — Creí que eso había quedado más que claro a este punto. — su rostro de burla se desarmó con el baldazo de sinceridad que le aventé. — La pregunta es, ¿por qué me distraes intencionalmente? Ayer te dejé en claro que no tengo mucho tiempo para juegos.

— Aagrh… — gruñó. Se acomodó en el asiento. Parecía levemente frustrado, pero también nervioso. — Mira, lamento distraerte de tus estudios. Admito que quise molestarte a propósito, un poco…

— Pero, Maaalf… — comencé indignada.

— Disfruto nuestras riñas, Granger. Sobre todo ahora que son sin intención de herirte, sin veneno… Pero ese no es el punto. — se acomodó unas cuantas mechas para un costado de su cabeza, enganchando, aquellas que estaban lo suficientemente largas, tras su oreja, mientras unas cuantas seguían haciéndole cosquillas en la frente.

Se veía muy atractivo, pelo recién alborotado en un intento de quitarlo del camino de sus ojos; ojos que reflejan inseguridad y determinación al mismo tiempo, en una batalla interna por el dominio de la mente. Con su rostro algo colorado, sin esa estúpida máscara que lo deshumaniza tanto, pero que a su vez es lo más humano que Draco Malfoy tiene.

— ¿Cuál es el punto, Draco? — pregunté curiosa, cansada de esperar a que hablara.

— Emm… — me sonrió cohibido, desviando su mirada. — Quería proponerte una serie de cosas. — eso atrapó totalmente mi ya presente curiosidad. Le miré fijo y con los ojos bien abiertos. Me devolvió la mirada. — Tenemos que tener un plan de acción. En cualquier momento, El Señor Oscuro sabrá que algo está pasando conmigo y lo conectará con la desaparición de mi madre. Si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

— Um... ¿quizás no deberíamos hablar de eso aquí?— pregunté tentativa mirando a los costados.

— Probableme…

— ¡Hermione!

— ¡Señor Weasley!

— Lo siento…

— Ven, debe estar donde siempre. — se escuchó a Harry decir no muy lejos de donde estábamos. Segundos después aparecieron mis dos amigos dando la vuelta por el cuerpo de estantes que nos cubría del pasillo principal. — Te dije. Hola, Hermione…

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? — demandó Ron con acritud.

— Besuqueándome con Granger, comadreja, ¿qué creías? — le contestó el rubio con rostro desinteresado, mirándose las uñas.

 _Porque, por supuesto, para Draco Malfoy, sus propias uñas iban a sersempre más interesantes que Ronald Weasley._

— ¡Ha! ¡Como si eso fuera posible! — rebatió el otro.

Decidí intervenir antes de que la Sra. Pince nos echara de las instalaciones de por vida.

— Muchachos. Bajen el volumen. — les ordené. — Estamos hablando sobre ya saben que mientras fingimos estudiar. — comente seria, con mi irritación claramente a flor de piel. — Ahora, tomen asiento. Quiero poner un maldito hechizo silenciador. — Automáticamente mis amigos se sentaron, oyendo el tono peligroso en mi voz.

Agité mi mano silenciosamente con el ya acostumbrado movimiento de _Mortuus Silentium_. Los tres me miraron sorprendidos por mi acto de magia tan avanzada. Los ignoré descaradamente acomodando mis útiles, pergaminos y libros. Dejé todo prolijamente ordenado en un costado. Miré a cada uno de ellos, advirtiendo así, con mis ojos intencionados, que deseaba que rigiera la paz y el orden en esta pequeña reunión improvisada.

Un aire de resignación se asentó en el rostro de los muchachos. Habían comprendido mi mensaje.

 _Bien. Me conocen lo suficiente como para saber que yo nunca pretendo menos._

— Bueno, como sabrán, hace unos días he interactuado con Malfoy en pos de algo. Ese algo en un principio fue sabotear su misión como mortífago...

— Y lo hiciste maravillosamente, Granger. Muchas gracias. — dijo en un tono entre irónico y burlesco.

— Por supuesto, Malfoy, como todo lo que hago en la vida. — le contesté sonriendo con sorna.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡A eso me refería, Hermione! ¡La tensi…!

— No es el momento, Harry. — le corté presurosa. No fuera a abrir la boca en este momento y despertar la furia de Ron. — Como estaba diciendo, antes de ser interrumpida, al principio solo quería asegurarme de neutralizar el accionar de Voldemort a través de Malfoy. Pero luego tuve que ayudar a Malfoy con algo, que…

— ¡Granger!— me gruñó, arrugando su nariz y mostrándome los dientes como un verdadero lobo.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté exasperada— ¡Deja de interrumpirme!

— ¡No puedes hablar de eso! ¡Lo sabes!

— ¿Hablar de qué? — preguntó Harry.

— ¡Tú no puedes decidir por ella, Hurón! ¡Siempre nos contamos todos!

— ¡Cállate, Comadreja! ¡No sabes nada!

— Él tiene razón, Malfoy, nos decimos todo…

— ¿Todo, todo, Granger? — me dijo sonriendo de lado, como desafiándome a escupir todo nuestro encuentro íntimo en ese preciso instante.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Hay límites! — le gruñí.

— ¡¿De qué diablos está hablando este oxigenado niño-de-papá?!

— ¡No me provoques, pobretón bueno para nada!

— ¡BASTA! — grité exasperada, agradecida de que el hechizo que nos mantenía en una cápsula silenciosa fuera tan efectivo. — ¡Ni una palabra más! ¿Me entienden? ¡O prometo tenerlos a los tres enmudecidos colgando de sus pies!

Asintieron, con miedo en los ojos. Los tres conocedores de mis acciones nacidas de la ira. Los tres víctimas de mi magia enfurecida.

— Lamentablemente para tu estúpido orgullo, Malfoy, Ron tiene razón.— respiré profundo buscando calmarme.— Confío en ellos. Ella estará a salvo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo juro por mi magia.

— De acuerdo, Granger.

— Harry, Ron. La noche del sábado nos escapamos con Malfoy hasta Hogsmeade. Y, a través de un hechizo compuesto, rescatamos a su mamá de su propia casa; casa que está invadida por mortífagos despreciables. De hecho, el mismísimo Voldemort vive allí.

Mis amigos tenían los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas levemente desencajadas. No estaba segura si les sorprendía más la primera parte de la información que acababa de darles o la segunda. Pero no dijeron nada, por ello Malfoy se dio la libertad de agregar detalles.

— Cuando Granger me quitó el acceso al armario evanescente, puso en riesgo a mi madre, quien estaba siendo vigilada por la inmundicia de Greyback. — escupió con asco en su rostro; un asco de lo más genuino. — Ahora ella está a salvo aquí. Escondida en una habitación que le proporcionó Dumbledore en las mazmorras.

— Así es. Sólo el director, el profesor Snape y nosotros, sabemos que Narcissa Malfoy se encuentra en el castillo.— aporté. Las aguas se habían calmado, claramente por la influencia que tenía la seriedad del tema tratado.

El silencio reinó unos minutos. En ese tiempo, observé a mis amigos y a Draco. Este último, frente a mí, tenía sus manos unidas en la mesa, su cabeza levemente agachada, ceño profundamente fruncido y la mirada clavada en sus tensionados dedos. Estaba perdido en sus propias preocupaciones. Probablemente, pensaba en su madre y los terrores que él mismo había vivido a causa de las amenazas sobre ella.

Harry estaba a mi lado, con sus manos unidas frente a su rostro, mordisqueaba un cayo en el lateral de uno de sus pulgares ansiosamente, mientras miraba al slytherin con penetrante observación. Parecía contemplar la idea de que algo en Draco había cambiado, por ende su atención estaba comprometida con sacar la mayor información posible de este instante de calma.

Ron, junto a Malfoy, estaba recostado contra el respaldo de su propio asiento, sus manos sosteniendo la parte posterior de su cabeza, la cual estaba inclinada levemente hacia arriba. Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo de la biblioteca. Sus expresión facial estaba relajada, como cuando uno se encuentra en la zona de confort. El azul de sus ojos se veía eléctrico, efecto que yo había aprendido a encontrar cuando mi amigo tenía su mente trabajando a toda máquina, previendo jugadas, posibilidades, caminos, factores. Sus ojos en ese instante reflejaban al Ron estratega que pocos conocíamos. El Ron más pragmático.

Tres individuos tan distintos, con realidades tan distantes. Pero que yo misma, al menos en ese instante, pude vislumbrar en un futuro entrelazado. Un futuro donde podrían dejar las riñas infantiles de lado, y trabajar en conjunto como adultos.

 _¿Es esa una previsión? ¿Una probabilidad? ¿O será un deseo inconsciente? Atenta, Hermione, no te dejes engañar por tus propias fantasías. La realidad está frente a tus ojos._

— Malfoy— llamó Ron en tono suave luego del extendido silencio. —, creo que no tengo en consideración todo lo necesario respecto del armario evanescente, lo que es una desventaja.— comentó amablemente sin despegar su vista del techo. — Podría ser un arma a nuestro favor pero también en nuestra contra. Y creo que, si me contaras todo lo que sabes de él, podría armar algo concreto con ese objeto mágico.

Malfoy se removió en su asiento, buscando relajar su postura, pero aún con su semblante serio. Me miró con inseguridad. No supe comprender el motivo exacto, pero me arriesgaba a adivinar que a la serpiente le costaba confiar en el león. Después de todo, tienen naturalezas muy distintas.

Un asentimiento diminuto de mi parte le aportó la valentía necesaria para animarse a hablar. Probablemente no se daba cuenta, pero a mí también me había ocultado detalles; detalles que nos iba a revelar en este instante.

* * *

— La mañana siguiente a ser _marcado_ , — empecé, llevando mi mente al recuerdo más escabroso que poseía.— me condujeron hasta el salón donde debía presentarme ante el Sr. tenebroso. — sinteticé. Ellos no necesitaban todos los detalles del dolor inhumano que estaba padeciendo, y que más que ser conducido fui arrastrado brutalmente por mi propia tía, Bellatrix. — Luego de que él me diera su asqueroso discurso sobre lealtad, me explicó mis misiones. Me advirtió que, si no me apresuraba, le daría permiso a Grayback de _disfrutar_ de mi madre.— escupí, apretando mis puños tan fuerte sobre la mesa que mis brazos llegaron a temblar.

Como aún no despegaba mis mirada de la mesa, solo pude percibir por la vista periférica como los gryffindor se enderezaban abruptamente.

— Me explicó que existía en el castillo un Armario Evanescente escondido en una habitación muy especial. — miré a Potter y Weasley. — La Sala de los Menesteres, como bien conocen. — asintieron. — Su par está en Borging&Burkes. Me explicó su uso — luego de haberme torturado por responderle que no sabía que era un Armario Evanescente, por ignorante. Pero eso tampoco se los iba a decir.— Tenía que reparar el de Hogwarts, para que pudieran enviarme lo necesario para mi segunda misión: matar a Albus Dumbledore. También quiere que sea funcional para meter mortífagos al castillo y usarlo para huir de ser necesario.

Granger, sorprendida, se llevó las manos a la boca, susurrando por lo bajo: "Como lo sospechaba".

— Y lograste arreglarlo… — comentó Potter.

— No del todo. Sólo funciona parcialmente. Puede trasladar objetos inanimados. Por eso pude recibir el collar maldito, que ustedes confiscaron, y las notas previas. — expliqué, recordando con amargura mi desesperación al descubrir el armario evanescente desvanecido. — Se suponía que trabajaría esta semana en probar otros hechizos reparadores para conseguir que seres vivos lo pudiesen utilizar.

— ¿Cómo planeabas matar a Dumbledore? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

— No lo sé. Probaría con el collar de ópalos. Tiene un conjuro letal, pero ni siquiera sabía aún cómo hacérselo llegar al viejo.

— Más respeto, Malfoy. — me exigió la persona más mandona del universo. — ¿Algo más que quieras comentarnos? — me preguntó de forma expeditiva.

— Bueno… — dudé no estando seguro de que decir. — Creo que no, pero he de mencionar que la desaparición de mi madre de su propia casa no pasará desapercibida. Y yo no me he reportado a través del armario en días. Puede atraer atención innecesaria a mí, por ende, al castillo. El Sr. Oscuro no dudara en pensar que está pasando algo importante y a sus espaldas.

— Tienes razón.— comentó Weasley.

 _No lo puedo creer…_

— Hay que hacer algo urgente. — declaró Potter.

 _¿Por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que me están incluyendo en su plan?_

— Si, para empezar, Malfoy, debes enviar alguna nota a través del armario, para, por lo menos, intentar desplazar alguna sospecha. — comentó Granger. — Tendría que ser esta noche.

— De acuerdo. — acepté sin dudarlo.

— Tengo una idea en mente… —dijo el pelirrojo, quien otra vez tenía la mirada perdida en el techo de la biblioteca. Llevaba un largo rato con la expresión más rara que yo le había visto. Parecía _pensar._

 _Si claro, la comadreja pensando. ¡Ha!_

— Debemos adelantarnos y usar su propia jugada en su contra. — continuó sonriendo triunfante. Se reclinó sobre la mesa mirando a sus amigos con entusiasmo. — Usaremos el Armario Evanescente para atraer mortífagos y atraparlos.

— ¡Sí! — Festejó de manera afirmativa el-niño-que-vivió-pero-desea-morir.

— ¡Es una idea fantástica, Ronald! — exclamó aplaudiendo muy contenta la cabeza-de-arbusto.

— ¡No! ¡Es una idea terrible! — contrarié. — ¡¿Están dementes?! ¡No tienen idea de la clase de capacidades que tienen los mortífagos! ¡Batirse a duelo con uno de ellos los dejaría muertos!

— Sí tenemos idea. Nos batimos a duelo en el Departamento de Misterios el año pasado. — comentó Potter encogiéndose de hombros.

— Además, la idea es no necesitar batirnos a duelo. Sólo debemos inmovilizarlos y desarmarlos apenas salgan. — explicó Weasley.

 _Suena sensato. ¿Por qué la comadreja suena sensata?_

— Exacto. — confirmó Granger. Tenía un brillo determinante en sus ojos y su cuerpo se veía tenso, como si se contuviera a sí misma. — Merlín, debemos comenzar cuanto antes entonces. Tengo que ponerme a investigar de inmediato para reparar ese armario. Y buscar los mejores métodos para neutralizar a un enemigo. Ahh… tanto por leer… — se puso de pie, guardando sus cosas en la mochila de forma acelerada. Parecía apurada por irse.

 _Definitivamente a Granger le entusiasma investigar. Parece hasta excitada por ello. Siento incluso como se me contagia. Me excito de solo verla así._

 _¡Maldición!_

— ¿A dónde vas, Granger?

— A buscar el mapa y la capa. Tengo que entrar a la Sección Prohibida para buscar la mejor información.

— ¡Hermione! — le reclamó Potter molesto.

 _¿Por qué le molestaba que su amiga entrara a la Sección Prohibida? Seguro no sería la primera vez, ¿o sí?_

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Nada! ¡Seguro y ya le mostraste las dos cosas a Malfoy!— comentó enojado e irritado. No terminaba de entender a qué se refería.

— Pues sí, Harry. Usamos el mapa y la capa para rescatar a su madre. No pensé en ocultar tus cosas en momentos tan urgentes. — refutó con los brazos en jarra. — Ahora, hay que organizarnos. Ustedes dos vayan a buscar el Armario Evanescente donde lo ocultaron. Yo volveré aquí a investigar. Nos encontraremos en dos horas en el pasillo de la Sala de los Menesteres. Tú — continuó, señalándome. — debes prepararte para enviarle un mensaje a quien sea que debes responder a través del armario.

Se cargó la mochila y aplaudiendo nos dijo:

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan?

* * *

 **N/A: ¿A alguien le llegan mis MP (mensajes privados) enviados por acá? A veces logro responderles sus reviews pero no estoy segura de que les llegue…**

Miles de gracias por sus palabras y apoyo incondicional queridas lectoras! En serio! Cada uno de sus reviews es un empujoncito para mi a seguir escribiendo… Amo cuando me dejan más de un comentario porque sienten que más de un capítulo se lo merece. Amo cuando me dan sus impresiones sobre los personajes. Amo sus palabras por más simples que sean.

Sigan dejando sus reviews porque me hacen muy feliz! Me alegra mucho compartir esto con ustedes.

Gracias Mary por tu hermosa ayuda y compañía, en esta trayectoria que es escribir.

 **Les recomiendo la historia "Superficial Love" de Mary Eagle Med… es un fic excelentísimo basado en la película "To All the Boys I've Love Before"**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 14:**

Subía pesadamente hasta el séptimo piso. Faltaban tan solo tres minutos para que se hiciese la hora a la que nos citó Granger a La Sala. Necesitaba hablar con ella, a solas. Pero no, Weasley y Potter estarían ahí también.

Cuando había ido a la biblioteca a buscarla, tenía en mente comentarle, no solo que debíamos hacer algo respecto a las posibles sospechas del Sr. Oscuro, sino que también deseaba decirle que necesitábamos tomar acción con mis compañeros de Slytherin antes de que fuera tarde.

Se me crispaba la piel en anticipación. Iban a marcar a Theo muy pronto, lo sabía. Algo en mi interior me lo decía. Y la verdad es que prefería salvar a mi amigo de ese suplicio, de esa carga, antes que verlo padecer tan terrible dolor que implica que te coloquen la marca, y tan pesada carga que implica la humillación de llevarla tatuada en el brazo. En el alma.

Prefería hablar con ella de ese tema a solas, al menos en un principio, porque así me aseguraba de que tendríamos la posibilidad de tramar algo práctico, veloz y no arriesgado.

Esto último, sobre todo. _No arriesgado._

Estos gryffindor tienen ideas suicidas, sinceramente. Y si bien Granger no era la "Santa de la Precaución", tenía unas cuantas pizcas más de sensatez direccionando sus planes e ideas en comparación a sus amigos.

Llegué al fondo del pasillo donde se suponía estaba la entrada a la sala. Allí estaban los muchachos esperando, sin señales de la castaña. Asentí en forma de saludo en dirección a Potter.

— Cara rajada.

— Hurón — me contestó, imitando mi gesto.

— Comadreja.

— Oxigenado.

Sí, se podría decir que esto era una tregua. Una muy extraña, improvisada e impuesta; impuesta porque, vamos, Granger nos despellejaría vivos si seguíamos violentándonos entre nosotros.

Me detuve frente al extraño cuadro de los trolls bailarines, para fingir que los observaba con interés y evitar conversaciones incómodas. La espera silenciosa no fue larga, y, apenas la figura de la castaña se asomó en ascenso por la escalera, se oyó un suspiro de alivio de parte del pelirrojo y el ir y venir de Potter se detuvo.

Llegó hasta donde la aguardábamos, con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. La miré frunciendo el ceño.

 _¿Qué te trae tan contenta?_

Pensé en preguntarle, pero hacerlo significaba arriesgarme a descubrir otra de sus ideas estrambóticas, y mis nervios aún no se recuperaban del estrés del fin de semana.

 _No, señor. Necesito un descanso._

— Chicos, que bueno que están aquí. ¿Tienen todo listo? ¿Estás preparado para responder a Greyback, Malfoy? — nos preguntó de un sopetón en milésimas de segundos. Seguía extrañamente entusiasmada.

— Emm… no- lo… ¿sé? — balbuceé, mientras la veía pasearse frente al muro de un lado a otro. — Aún no tengo muy claro que decirle, ya que no sé qué ocurrió con mis mensajes anteriores.

— Bueno, eso lo podremos resolver ahora. — me aseguró con una sonrisa alentadora.

Abrió la puerta, y ante nosotros apareció una sala muy simple y de tamaño medio. Había un conjunto de sillas alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda de un lado, justo junto a un ventanal. Paredes de madera, techos y pisos de madera también, pero en distinto color. Al otro lado del cuarto, había una pequeña chimenea con un par de adornos y cuadros de personas -que no reconocía- a su alrededor, distribuidos en estanterías que circulaban por toda la pared con libros agrupados en cada nivel.

El lugar era acogedor, pero claramente muggle. Las personas en los cuadros no se movían, y algunos de los libros eran de tapa plástica, el material favorito de los muggles. Tampoco pude reconocer a ningún autor escrito en el dorso de estos: Castaneda, Woolf, Huxley, Allende, Hesse, Galeano, Austen, Orwell, Atwood, Beauvoir…

 _Ah… bueno a esa autora si la reconozco…_

— Wow…¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Weasley, acercándose a ver el extraño diseño de la chimenea y estanterías.

— Pensé que iba a encontrarme con la biblioteca Malfoy… — susurré en voz bien baja, para que solo me oyera ella, quien negó con su cabeza y sus labios apretados en una mueca cómplice.

— No, ese es _nuestro_ punto de encuentro. _Uno_ de ellos al menos. — me susurró de vuelta, guiñándome un ojo.

Sentí algo de calor subir por mis mejillas y un vuelco vertiginoso en mi estómago de sólo recordarme sujeto por cadenas, en un oscuro lugar, mirando la escena más excitante de mi vida.

Tragué en seco y respiré profundo para recomponerme.

— Esta es la sala comedor de la casa de mi abuela materna. — contestó Hermione a la pregunta de la comadreja, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa redonda.— ¿Encantadora, no creen?

— Es un lugar muy bonito, Hermione. — comentó Potter, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada fija en una fotografía familiar.

Unos minutos más pasaron donde cada quién se dedicó a la contemplación de la agradable habitación. Luego de estar sentados los cuatro en la mesa, Potter me extendió las notas que me habían confiscado previamente, provenientes del estúpido armario.

Leí la primera para mis adentros.

…

 _No aún. Sólo inanimados._

 _Intentaré con plata y ópalos hoy en la tarde._

 _Necesito tiempo._

…

Y después, por primera vez, pude leer la respuesta que me habían enviado hace ya unos cuantos días.

…

 _Apresúrate y mátalo._

 _El Señor Tenebroso te da dos semanas más._

 _Ya sabes quién está en riesgo._

…

 _¡Mal-di-ción! ¡De la que me salvé!_

Me quedé mirando la asquerosa caligrafía del hombre lobo que tan asiduamente me había torturado al contarme, una y otra vez, todas y cada una de sus ideas para con mi madre, con tal de asegurarse de que yo "consintiera" con cada cosa impuesta.

— Dos semanas más… — susurré para mis adentros. Aún me encontraba sumergido en mis observaciones de las notas, cuando Granger posó, de forma delicada y cálida, su mano sobre mi hombro. Sus ojos buscaban los míos con tintes de preocupación.

Todavía no lograba entender a esta muchacha. Era, por un lado, extremadamente cariñosa y protectora de los suyos, y, por el otro, increíblemente violenta para ser una gryffindor con principios morales similares a los de un hufflepuff. Lo único que podría decir para unir estos dos rasgos, era que Hermione Granger era una persona implacable, cualidad que valoro en gran medida.

— Bueno… — suspiré sintiéndome realmente agotado—, si no fuera por ese enorme cerebro que escondes bajo el nido de pájaro que llamas cabello, mi madre estaría totalmente devastada, si es que no muerta, para este momento. — Su mano, aún en mi hombro, dio un pequeño apretón a modo de consuelo. — De acuerdo, momento de organizar mi respuesta… Creo que sería conveniente ver dentro del armario si hay algún otro mensaje o paquete…

— Buena idea. — comentó el pelirrojo, lo que me llevó a mirarlo sorprendido.

No conseguía acostumbrarme a la idea de estar siendo civilizados, y, por sobre todo, colaborativos, entre estos gryffindors y yo.

— No me mires así, Malfoy. — me reclamó finalmente, cuando pasaban los segundos y mi cara no cambiaba de expresión.

— Lo siento, pero resulta difícil fluir en estas circunstancias.— me disculpé sin disculparme realmente.

Potter sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto que, al apoyarlo en el suelo, pude ver que se trataba de una miniatura del armario. Granger le apuntó con la varita y, tras un _Engorgio_ , éste recuperó su tamaño original.

Ver el destartalado objeto me provocó un vuelco en las tripas, como de costumbre. Respiré profundo intentando recordarme a mí mismo que ya no tenía que preocuparme más por mis misiones de _mortífago._

Me puse en pie para abrir la puerta, pero la voz de la castaña me detuvo. Hizo ademanes a sus amigos para que la imitaran, y ahora estaban los tres apuntando sus varitas con posturas protectoras y listas para actuar en caso de que algo amenazante saliera del interior.

Tiré de la manija casi suelta que poseía la puerta. Dentro, había dos pedazos de papel y un bultito de tela ensangrentada. Tragué con asco, una, dos, hasta tres veces, para contener las náuseas.

— ¿Qué crees que sea? — preguntó Harry.

— No lo sé, y no sé si quiera averiguarlo. — contesté.

— Déjame detectar si hay alguna maldición o rastro de magia oscura… — la muchacha agitó su muñeca y murmuró: — _Hex Nomine Revelio._ — Una estela de luz blanca rodeó el conjunto de cosas que había dentro del gabinete. Ella suspiró aliviada y asintió silenciosamente en mi dirección.— Está libre.

— Muy práctico ese hechizo. — comenté aprobatoriamente. — ¿Quién de ustedes, _oh valientes gryffindor,_ será el noble que desenvuelva este pedazo de tela? — pregunté con una sonrisa ladeada, de forma burlesca. Granger dio un paso para atrás, levantando sus palmas como en gesto de defensa, negando con su cabeza.

— Yo ni loco. — se negó velozmente Potter con cara de asco.

— Oh, vamos. ¡Siempre debo ser el que tiene que lidiar con lo asqueroso!— la voz quejumbrosa de Weasley sonó a mis espaldas, provocándome una carcajada en acto reflejo. — ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! — seguí riendo mientras la intervención de la bruja se hacía presente:

— Vamos chicos. No hay necesidad de tocar nada, ¿sí? Tenemos magia, ¿recuerdan? — Levitó el bultito acercándolo hasta el espacio creado entre nosotros cuatro. — Vamos, que alguien seccione la tela… — pidió impacientemente.

Potter, que parecía el más avispado de los tres, agitó la varita consiguiendo un perfecto _Diffindo_ que separó prolijamente lo largo la tela. Ésta se deslizó hasta el suelo, revelando… un dedo que seguía flotando en el aire. Más precisamente, era un dedo de mujer, si el delicado anillo servía de referencia; anillo, que al verlo de cerca, reconocí como una reliquia familiar.

— Ese es el… el anillo de… — tartamudeé, sintiendo como me abrazaba una oleada de terror. Sentía frío y calor a la vez, y poco a poco la respiración se me hacía dificultosa. Era un ataque de pánico. — ¡El dedo de mi madre!

Salté, volteándome velozmente en dirección a la salida de la sala. Sentí que Granger intentó detenerme, y yo balbuceaba incoherencias, pero no cabía la razón en mi mente en ese momento. Sólo quería llegar hasta la habitación de mi madre, y corroborar que siguiera allí, sana y salva, con todos y cada uno de sus dedos.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón, y mi apellido seguía siendo gritado tras mis espaldas. No logré dar más de cinco pasos después de salir por la puerta, ya que dos pares de manos, mucho más fuertes que las de la chica, tiraron de mis brazos hacia atrás, devolviéndome al interior de la sala. Me retorcí desesperado, con la vista desenfocada, por el miedo, en la salida; salida que fue cerrada por la castaña.

— ¡Malfoy, tranquilo! — gruñía alguien a mi lado — ¡Ella está bien!

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey, Malfoy! ¡Cálmate, viejo! — me gritaban del otro lado.

Hermione, frente a mí se acercó con pasos dudosos, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Ya no la veía, sólo me concentraba en la estúpida puerta que bloqueaba mi escape. Tenía que correr escaleras abajo, tenía que buscar a mi madre.

— ¡Malfoy! — sentí las cálidas manos de Granger tomar mi rostro, tirando hacia abajo para que la viera a los ojos. — ¡Draco! ¡Escúchame! — parpadeé algo confundido. — ¿Me estas prestando atención? — aguardé. Asentí. — Draco. Tu madre está en perfecto estado. El director nos diría si algo pasara. Ella está acá en Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas? — me acarició los pómulos con sus pulgares buscando en mi rostro, con su mirada, algún signo de haber recuperado la cordura. — ¿Recuerdas que la rescatamos? Piensa un minutos… ¿Tenía sus manos sanas? Piensa… — me rogó en un tono algo preocupado.

Poco a poco mi mente se aclaró, mi postura se relajó, las manos que me sostenían con fuerza de los brazos me soltaron. Bajé el rostro para ocultar mi vergüenza, mi frustración y mi ira. Me aparté con brusquedad de los tres Gryffindor, tomando una de las sillas que había junto a la mesa y la revoleé contra una de las paredes con estantes, acompañado de un grito embravecido que escapó por mi garganta. Ésta se estrelló brutalmente enviando pedazos astillados de madera a todos lados. Saqué mi varita de un tirón del agarre bajo mi manga y la apunté a la pila de lo que hasta hacía unos segundos eran una silla y estante. No envié ningún encantamiento, no recité ningún hechizo. Sólo canalicé la ira, la furia que me consumía, en forma de magia. Una llamarada continua explotó de la punta de mi varita, naciendo del centro de mi estómago. El odio y el miedo fueron los combustibles de toda esa energía que liberaba en forma de fuego y grito; grito que ya comenzaba a lastimar mi garganta.

No debo haber estado más de treinta segundos incinerando la madera, pero se sintió como una eternidad, y, a la vez, el tiempo, insuficiente. Bajé la varita. Respiraba agitadamente. Aún se levantaban altas llamas frente a mis ojos y gran parte de la madera parecía estar al rojo vivo.

Una presencia se colocó a mi derecha, tomando mi mano. Era Granger.

— Ya… — respiré. — Ya estoy bien.

Ella solo asintió en silencio. Un chorro de agua aplacó el fuego en un segundo, envolviéndonos a todos en un denso vapor. Había sido Weasley, quien portaba una mirada igual de preocupada que la de sus compañeros de casa.

— Dejen de mirarme así. — espeté a la defensiva, verdaderamente humillado.

— Créeme, Malfoy. — resopló el colorado, comenzando a relajarse. — Somos expertos lidiando con gente que entra en pánico o tiene un brote de furia. No es la primera, ni será la última vez. — susurró con un encogimiento de hombros, buscando quitarle importancia, buscando -por lo que podía percibir y no era de creer- que yo no me sintiera peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

Desacostumbrado a esta muestras de camaradería con gente que ni siquiera podía considerar mis compañeros, mucho menos mis amigos, removí mi mano de entre los dedos de Hermione y les di la espalda a los tres. Sin decir una sola palabra. Me senté a la mesa, recostando mi cabeza en mis antebrazos, en un intento por relajar la tensión de mi espalda. Respiré. Solo respiré, evitando pensar a toda costa.

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de cinco minutos desde que Malfoy se había recostado contra la mesa redonda. Sintiéndome algo cansado de estar parado, había conjurado, en ese tiempo, un sillón de tres cuerpos y Harry se había acomodado junto a mí, mirando a la nada misma, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Hermione, quien por cierto había actuado con el rubio como jamás creí posible, estaba de pie, recostada contra la pared, mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente y mirando preocupada y fijamente a, _para variar_ , Malfoy.

Al rato, ella se acercó al armario, tomó las notas nuevas que habían acompañado al dedo mutilado –que vaya uno a saber de quién era- y, sentándose junto a él, se las entregó. Estuvieron susurrando unos instantes, él le asentía con el rostro entristecido. Ella le acariciaba el dorso de la mano, como suele hacer con nosotros cuando algo nos aflige. Leyeron las notas juntos, con sus cabezas _juntas._

 _¡Voy a vomitar!_

Intenté no dejar que los celos guiaran mis conclusiones, pero era difícil de lograr, considerando que _mi amiga_ se estaba comportando como solía hacerlo conmigo y Harry, _sus amigos,_ con _mi enemigo,_ el _suyo,_ el _nuestro._

 _¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios pasa entre estos dos?_

Me paré de un sopetón y me acerqué a la parejita que tanto me estaba revolviendo las tripas. Aclaré mi garganta de forma exagerada. Ambos me miraron curiosamente. Noté que esperaban que dijera algo; después de todo, había llamado su atención claramente de forma intencionada.

— Emm… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué responderás, Malfoy? ¿Qué dicen las notas? — pregunté incómodamente.

El rubio me pasó las notas sin mediar palabras.

…

 _El Señor Oscuro envía este regalo._

 _Es tu premio por no haber logrado tu misión anoche._

 _La próxima vez, será una parte más vital._

…

…

 _¡Contesta, inútil excusa de mago!_

 _¿Por qué sigue aquí mi mensaje?  
Sabes que me desquitaré con ella,¿no? _

_Creo que aprovecharé la luna llena esta semana._

 _La volveré mía._

 _..._

— Mierda…

— Yo no lo habría dicho mejor, comadreja. — me contestó amargadamente.

— ¿Has estado recibiendo esta clase de amenazas todo este tiempo? — pregunté, entregando distraídamente las notas a Harry, quien se había acercado motivado por la curiosidad.

— Peores también.

— Estábamos pensando en contestar excusándose con que "lo están vigilando" o algo por el estilo. — comentó Hermione. Le asentí.

— ¡Mierda! — repitió mi amigo al leer las palabras de Greyback.

— Creo que también sería conveniente seguirle la corriente. Ya sabes, fingir que realmente crees que tu madre perdió un dedo y está bajo amenaza de ser mordida esta luna llena. Podrías pedir más tiempo y suplicar que se la deje ir o la liberen…— propuse meditativo, luego de recordar la reacción del rubio hace unos instantes. Cualquiera se volvería loco. Malfoy asintió, mirándome a los ojos con un gesto que nunca había percibido en él, menos que menos dirigiéndolo a mí. Un gesto de aprobación.

— Eso, comadreja, es una buena movida. Un aspecto muy importante a tener en consideración. — me sonrió ladinamente. Se volteó y buscó un pergamino en la mochila de Hermione, moviéndose con total libertad entre sus pertenencias.

— Ron es muy bueno para el ajedrez, la lógica sólo funciona en su mente cuando se trata de estrategias. — comentó orgullosa Hermione hablándole directamente al rubio. Mi pecho se hinchó en aprecio.

— ¡Aha! ¿Crees que puedes ganarle a un slytherin? — oí que me desafiaba, mientras atraía con su varita la, enterrada bajo kilos de libros, botellita de tinta.

— Tomo eso como un reto. Cuando quieras, Malfoy. — contesté emocionado con la idea de aplastar al hurón en su propio juego. Demostrarle que la astucia también le pertenecía a los leones.

Pasó alrededor de media hora, y, entre los cuatro, habíamos realizado, revisado, combinado, tachado y reescrito un montón de borradores para responderle al repugnante hombre lobo. Pero nada nos convencía a todos por igual. Yo ya me sentía frustrado y agotado, y Harry comenzaba a cabecear semidormido.

— Oigan, ¿podemos terminar esto mañana? — pregunté con la boca pastosa. — Ya no me da el cerebro y siento que no sirvo para nada.

— Hasta que te das cuenta y lo admites, Weasley. — punzó socarronamente con su estúpida sonrisa de lado plasmada en su estúpida pálida cara.

— ¡Basta, Malfoy! — intervino de forma exaltada una Hermione irritada. El regaño despertó a Harry de su incómoda siesta, quien comenzó a desperezarse. — Sí, vayan a descansar chicos. El hurón y yo terminaremos esto. Dos cabezas se pondrán de acuerdo más rápido que cuatro. — comentó. Y tras un sonoro bostezo por parte de mi amigo, agregó: — Bueno, tres cabezas y media.

El slytherin y yo nos reímos a costa de él, quien, muy agotado y enajenado, arrastraba los pies para retirarse de la habitación. Lo seguí despidiéndome de los otros dos, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada. En esos últimos segundos previos a cerrar la puerta, intenté analizar su comportamiento y la forma en que se relacionaban una vez más, pero no me sirvió de mucho.

El regreso a la sala común fue realizado en pleno silencio. Prefería no decir estar muy cansados por el largo día y las desgastantes emociones de estas últimas horas, hacer cualquier tipo de comentario parecía una falta de respeto a la tan necesitada paz mental. Y realmente, temía abrir la boca y acabar preguntándole a Harry algo sobre Hermione con Malfoy.

Nos acostamos y mi amigo se quedó dormido al instante, mientras que para mí fue casi imposible calmar la mente. Luego de casi media hora de dar vueltas en la cama, decidí sacarme las malditas dudas y dejar de sufrir por la incógnita y pasar a sufrir por otra razón.

 _O quizás no. Quizás tenía suerte…_

— Harry. — susurré.— Harry...

— ¿Qué…? — balbuceó contra la almohada.

— Hermione está saliendo con Malfoy… ¿verdad?— pregunté temeroso. Luego de que pasara casi un minuto y no escuchara respuesta, volví a llamarlo. — ¡Harry…! — el muy cabrón se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

— ¿Qué… qué? — se incorporó sobresaltado. Entonces me repetí.

— ¿Hermione está saliendo con Malfoy?

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y la miopía.

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o lo que yo creo?— preguntó. — Te aclaró que ninguna respuesta te dejará dormir.

— Sólo dime la verdad, Harry. — rogué.

— No lo sé. Esa es la verdad. No lo sé.

— Y… entonces…¿qué es lo que crees?

— Creo que sí, Ron. Sé que algo está pasando, aunque no estoy seguro de qué.

Y tenía razón. Ninguna de las respuestas me ayudó a dormir.

* * *

N/A: Queridas mías! Ya casi tengo 150 comentarios, y para mi eso es alucinante!

Amo sus reviews! Cada frasecita o palabra… cada testamento… todoooooooo!  
Hay algunos muy bellos, bien elaborados, con contenido profundo. Se nota que algunas de ustedes, que me vienen acompañando desde el principio, toman esta historia como algo más que un dramione. Espero que siga complaciendo su sed de fanfic con este trabajo que tanto esmero le ponemos junto con Mary…

Y Mary… como agradecerte? Adoro tus correcciones, y todos esos comentarios chistosos que me dejas cuando reaccionas a lo que dicen o hacen los personajes… son simplemente brillantes!

* * *

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a Sixta R., porque me alegra que estés bien, me enorgullece tu fuerza, y solo quiero darte este pequeño regalito en símbolo de mi respeto por vos! Un abrazo compañera!**

* * *

Informacion:

Hago esta aclaración porque Mary me dijo que no conocía el termino, por lo que nos dimos cuenta que es un argentinismo que para mí está demasiado naturalizado. A falta de una mejor palabra, decidí dejarla y que ustedes comprendieran que Draco toma la silla y girándola por sobre su cabeza la arroja con fuerza para estrellarla contra la estantería. Solo quiero que conozcan más vocabulario lunfardo argentino.

 ** _REVOLEÉ:_ proviene de "Revolear"**

 **1.**

 **CONO SUR-COSTA RICA**

 **Hacer girar cualquier objeto en el aire con un movimiento circular del brazo.**

 **"al galope ligero revoleaba el poncho avisando que llegaba a la estancia"**

 **2.**

 **ARGENTINA-URUGUAY**

 **Hacer girar cualquier objeto en el aire para arrojarlo luego con fuerza hacia algún lado.**

 **"revolear las boleadoras", "revolear el poncho"**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sepan que no siempre apruebo lo que mis personajes hagan, son solo eso, personajes.**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 15:**

Cuando los chicos se fueron, no lograron pasar ni tres segundos y ya Malfoy me estaba viendo con picardía y su hermosamente estúpida sonrisa ladeada. Supe que aprovecharía la oportunidad para insistir en que pasara _algo_ , nuevamente, entre los dos.

Y no es que no quisiera, oh, sí que quería, pero tenía miedo de distraerme. De acabar con la, como mi madre suele decir, "cabecita de novia". Y es que, con tan solo unos días de roces más que roces y coqueteo, ya me sentía demasiado atraída por el rubio. Mi atención empezaba a focalizarse en él, y eso sólo terminaría con mi concentración desviada.

— Al fin solos, Granger.

 _Sí, mi intuición aún funciona._

Decidí cortar con la situación desde el principio por miedo a caer en sus encantos.

— No empieces, Malfoy.

Su rostro se descompuso inmediatamente. Pasó por tres estados: primero dolor, luego amargura, y al final, pura y absoluta indiferencia. Se había colocado la máscara finamente entrenada que suele portar casi el cien por ciento del tiempo. Que _solía_ portar, mejor dicho.

— ¿Sabes? — dijo arrastrando las letras. — Quería proponerte algo y no sabía si convenía hacerlo frente a tus amiguitos. — miraba a la nada, con su postura relajada, como si no le importara nada en la vida y estuviese aburrido. — Quizás mi idea puede ayudar a tu causa…, pero ya fue. — siguió desentendidamente. Esto captó mi atención.

— ¿En qué piensas? — lo incité.

— Quería proponerte involucrar a mis amigos en todo esto. Ya sabes, para no tener que mentirles en cuanto a los motivos de mi _amistad_ con Gryffindor. Y, además, aprovechando las circunstancias, evitar que sean marcados con _morsmordre._ — comentó, sin mirarme a los ojos. Al parecer, mi rechazo le había herido el ego de manera profunda. — Temo que no falta mucho para que Theo sea coaccionado a volverse un mortífago.

Eso… eso sí que era algo importante en demasía. Indudablemente, iba totalmente de la mano de mis intenciones: evitar que chicos de mi edad, o más pequeños, fueran arrastrados a las filas de Voldemort.

— Muy bien. — contesté. — ¿Qué propones que hagamos?

— Empezaré con Blaise, Pansy y Theo. Debo contarles mi historia, y sé que una vez que ellos me hayan comprendido, se nos ocurrirá alguna manera de intervenir en toda la casa Slytherin. — me miró por un breve segundo durante el cual no pude deducir nada de tan fugaz que fue. Le asentí, entendiendo que ese era todo su plan por el momento. — Hablaré con ellos antes que nada. Solo quería saber si estabas de acuerdo. — luego sonrió con malicia, — Aunque, probablemente, si no lo estabas, iba a ignorarte y hacerlo de todos modos.

— Por supuesto que lo harías. — comenté entre bufidos. — Ahora, terminemos la maldita nota antes de que se haga _más_ tarde.

* * *

Luego de que se fueran Cara rajada y la Comadreja, traje a colación esto que me tenía algo estresado. "Temas pendientes", les llamaría yo. Pero luego de haber sido vergonzosamente rechazado en uno de ellos, sin siquiera haber sido capaz de mencionarlo, preferí olvidarme de todo el asunto y enfocarme en el otro tema pendiente, lo realmente serio: Theo y el resto del nido de serpientes. A la mierda con mis atracción por Granger. No me iba a seguir rebajando a que me dijeran que no.

Ponernos de acuerdo fue mucho más fácil estando sólo nosotros dos, tal y como ella había predicho. Mi cláusula de "mensajes cortos y concisos" fue relativamente ignorada. Hermione alegaba que una persona que recibía el dedo de su madre como "regalo", sería una persona desesperada y llena de súplicas por las cuales arrodillarse. Por lo que permití que elaboráramos la nota de forma que me dejara completamente humillado y "a merced" de los caprichos del psicópata que invadía mi casa.

Finalmente, el pergamino que dejamos dentro del armario evanescente, se leía así:

…

 _Estoy siendo vigilado._

 _Tengo demoras, prometo conseguir resultados para el fin de semana._

 _Les imploro, necesito más tiempo. No le hagan más daño._

 _Dile a mi Señor que he cumplido como he podido, pero mi debilidad no debe correr con la sangre de mi madre._

 _El armario está casi listo._

 _Pronto podrán usarlo._

…

No estaba del todo conforme con la imagen que estaba dejando de mí mismo, pero coincidía con ella en que era lo más realista que podíamos lograr. De hecho, mis manos aún temblaban del malestar emocional que tenía después del ataque de pánico, lo que ayudó a que mi caligrafía fuera el reflejo de alguien intranquilo, asustado y desesperado. Emociones que no lograba despojar de mi pecho a pesar de ser consciente de la seguridad que nos proporcionaba el castillo a mi madre y a mí.

— Draco… ¿estás bien? — me preguntó la muchacha, al verme inmóvil. Me encontraba con la mirada perdida en el interior del armario, los hombros encogidos y parado tiesamente.

— Sí. — cerré de un golpe la ofensiva puerta, dejando atrás el pedazo de papel que llevaba el nuevo mensaje hacia las manos del Sr. Tenebroso. Enderezando la espalda, saqué mi varita para fingir normalidad mientras recitaba el conjuro que transportaría el contenido del armario evanescente. Pero no la engañé.

— ¿Estás seguro? No pareces…

— Granger, no creas que me conoces. No asumas nada conmigo. — le dije de forma cortante. De repente, me sentía solo y también enojado, con ella en particular. — _Armonia Nectere Pasus._ — conjuré con mi cuerpo realizando el movimiento necesario.

Por algún motivo, sentía que las razones de su interés en mi bienestar eran únicamente para asegurarse de que yo siguiera siendo útil: un ser lo suficientemente cuerdo como para no cagarla, y no demasiado cómodo, feliz y despreocupado como para ser dependiente de ella, para siempre necesitar de alguien.

Bien engañado me sentía. Realmente el estrés estaba haciendo estragos con mi mente, porque, si no, dudo que se me ocurrieran ideas tan deprimentes. Mis inseguridades estaban saliendo a flote.

Hizo ademán de tomarme de la mano, pero di un paso atrás para alejarme y exploté.

— ¡Ni siquiera te importa! ¡No creo que realmente estés interesada en conocerme! — espeté. Luego de un corto instante, dije con voz sombría y mi rostro contorsionado con asco: — Sólo te interesa que yo haga lo que tú quieres.

Mis ácidas palabras le dieron duro en alguna parte de su pecho, porque su mano se levantó presurosa para agarrar la tela que cubría la zona de su esternón. Su rostro se descompuso también, reflejando dolor y amargura. No dijo nada. Nos miramos, yo con recriminación y ella con, ¿angustia?

La esquivé para salir de la sala. Ya comenzaba a sentirme ahogado. Abrí de un tirón y salí dando largas y veloces zancadas. Debía huir. Se oían pasos tras de mí. Venía corriendo por el ritmo que emitían. Me tomó del codo pero, en vez de tirar de él, lo usó como eje para girar y quedar frente a mí. Sus ojos buscaban contactar con los míos y su aliento agitado golpeaba mi rostro. Puso sus manos en mi pecho, como buscando detenerme y, a la vez, demostrar algo que se sentía parecido al cariño. Acariciaba mis pectorales y hombros y con la voz dudosa y susurrante me dijo:

— Draco, ¿necesitas que te diga lo que me sucede? Lo haré. Pero debes saber que he intentado evitarlo a propósito. No quiero pensar en esto que siento, porque el maldito mundo mágico está prácticamente en guerra. Pero la verdad es que… detestaría dejarte ir esta noche pensando que realmente no me interesas. — hizo una pausa, contemplando mi reacción, dudando si continuar. Al verme mudo e inamovible, fingiendo que me importaba un comino lo que tenía para decirme, siguió con su declaración. — Siento una atracción por ti que va más allá de lo físico. Me gustaría, _realmente,_ me gustaría conocerte más. No sé por qué… pero al intentar obligarte a verme distinto, con respeto, también te vi de manera distinta a ti. Pero no puedo, ¿entiendes? No puedo permitir que nada me distraiga.

Mi mente giraba y giraba. Era lo más increíble que jamás había escuchado. Y seguía sin entender nada. Increíble. ¿Por qué? Pues porque jamás se me habría ocurrido que Hermione Granger quisiera algo conmigo, si es que eso es a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Años de tratarla cual basura y, en menos de una semana…, todo cambia. Para ella. Para mí también. Increíble.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa esto…?

— Que si las circunstancias fueran distintas, Malfoy, si no tuviese que centrarme en evitar que Voldemort nos esclavice o asesine… yo… intentaría tener... algo real contigo. Conocerte. Pasar tiempo juntos… sin rivalidades idiotas… Sin sangre que ponga barreras. ¿Entiendes, Malfoy? Si el mundo no fuera como es, podría besarte en los pasillos y a nadie se le movería un pelo. No cuestionaría mis sentimientos o los tuyos y tampoco los reprimiría.— lo último lo dijo con anhelo y angustia. — No habría tenido que caer en conductas violentas contigo para sentirme apreciada, valorada y respetada. Nunca te habría pseudo secuestrado, ni me habría exhibido de esa manera.— se limpió una solitaria y traicionera lágrima, nacida de la bronca más que de la tristeza. — Lo que hicimos en el armario de escobas se habría dado de otra manera, quizás con más romance de por medio… ¡Y en una maldita cama!

La amargura era tan presente en su voz, que no pude sentir más que pura empatía. Indudablemente, todo ese enojo y malestar de hace un minuto era pura mierda fundada en mis inseguridades personales. Haberme desquitado con ella había sido un error. En cierta forma, coincidía con ella en casi todo. Sólo había algo que no me cerraba.

— ¿Hermione? — me miró atenta y ansiosa por mi reacción a sus explicaciones. — ¿Te arrepientes de haberme tendido esa trampa esa primera noche? Ya sabes, ¿cuándo me tuviste atado… y todo eso?

Silencio.

Parecía contemplar su respuesta con absoluta dedicación.

— Desearía que no hubiera hecho falta llegar a eso. — me contestó mirándose las manos, las cuales habían abandonado mi pecho en cuanto su discurso se volvió agitado. — Pero lo disfruté, bastante de hecho. No lo sé...

— Sí, no me cabe dudas de que al menos _tú_ lo disfrutaste. Parecías bastante divertida. — bufé, pero no indignado, sino para molestarla un poquito. — Mira, entiendo lo que te sucede, pero esta es la realidad que nos toca, y preferiría hacer lo mejor que pueda con ella. No quiero quedarme pensando en las posibilidades que ignoro por miedo a decidir disfrutar de ellas. — me miró intensamente, como esperando que dijese algo; algo que podría ser cualquier cosa, pero que fuera por la línea del pensamiento esperanzador, feliz, optimista, rosado, fantasioso, ilusionado. El lado que todos deseamos vivir, a pesar de ser conscientes de que es mentira. — Yo no me arrepiento de que me hayas hecho eso esa noche tan… intensa.

— ¿No?

— No. Gustoso la repetiría. — le sonreí de lado, convencido que a ella le gustaba que le sonriera así. Y no me equivoqué, pues empezó a relajarse y reír un poquito. — Además de que fue un hermoso espectáculo, — le tomé una de sus manos, colocándola en mi cintura, para obligarla a abrazarme. Mientras tanto sonreía mirando al techo para intentar contener la euforia que me causaba el recuerdo de ella en ese estado tan candente, — también me marcaste de por vida, ¿sabes? Ya no puedo volver a ser el cretino que era antes. Gracias a ti y ese fuego que tienes dentro. — le dije mirándola a los ojos. — Y no me refiero sólo al fuego que desprendes al actuar toda sensual, sino al que llevas en la mirada con todas y cada una de tus determinaciones.

Su rostro era adorable. Inclinado hacia arriba para acomodar su vista debido a la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. Se había dejado guiar por mis manos, las cuales habían llevado las suyas por detrás de mi cintura hasta que quedaron entrelazadas. Parecía estar contemplándome con gran interés, lo que, debo admitir, me llenó el hueco insoportable que tenía en el pecho. También parecía estar en estado meditativo. Relajada pero con un objetivo claro: centrarse en la situación presente.

— Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? — me preguntó como si quisiera asegurarse de que ambos estábamos sintonizados.

 _¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Ahora nos besamos! ¡Y al demonio con todo!_

— Por mí, Granger, me gustaría rendirle culto a esos labios que tienes. — se ruborizó bruscamente, mirando directamente mis labios, detalle que no pasé desapercibido y despertó en mí el impulso de acercarla a mí de un tirón. Quedamos con las narices pegadas y los ojos bizcos y conectados. — A menos que prefieras atravesar esta guerra sin disfrutar de Draco Malfoy, ya sabes… — bufó rodando sus ojos, amén de ocultar una risilla. — Nos podríamos _conocer._ En _todos_ los sentidos que desees.

— Sin drama y sin demasiada seriedad. Sí con respeto y sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo? —me preguntó. Yo le asentí a la vez que le respondía.

— De acuerdo.

 _¿Y cómo no estarlo? El estrés de mantener relaciones demasiado serias era enorme. El compromiso acarrea responsabilidad._

Entonces me besó.

Sus labios tenían el poder de adormecer mi razón y despertar mis impulsos. Por ello, dejé de prestar atención a esa voz en mi cabeza y me enfoqué en las sensaciones que la bruja me producía.

La pasión no se hizo esperar. Era como si nuestros cuerpos hubieran anhelado este momento durante una eternidad.

Me abrazaba con fuerza, pasando sus manos por mi espalda, con una de sus piernas metida entre las mías, generando roces que enviaban sangre de manera galopante directo a mi pelvis. Sus labios, suaves y carnosos succionaban los míos con hambre y ternura al mismo tiempo.

Sin poder resistirme, con mis brazos rodeando sus hombros, nos llevé a los dos, con pasos lentos y medidos, hasta una de las paredes, apoyándola contra ésta, y apretando todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Un leve suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios.

Nos seguimos besando con ganas por largos minutos, acariciándonos el rostro, la nuca, espalda y costillas. No sólo había pasión, también había encuentro, reconocimiento y cariño.

— Draco, deberíamos salir del pasillo, nos podrían ver.— susurró después de un rato, separándose unos centímetros.

— Tienes razón. — miré a mi derecha. Sabía que había otro armario de escobas en este piso, pero no recordaba bien donde, y tampoco me encontraba muy orientado en ese momento. Digamos que no me llegaba suficiente oxigeno precisamente a mi cerebro.

— ¡Malfoy! — me dio un golpecito suave en el brazo. Su ceño estaba adorablemente fruncido. — ¿No escuchaste lo que dije antes? — preguntó irritada. Negué con la cabeza, haciéndome el tonto solo para molestarla. Sabía que se refería a su deseo por una realidad donde no tuviéramos que escondernos en un armario de escobas, donde hubiese más romance. Aunque si me lo pregunta, un armario suena absolutamente excitante. — Ten un poco más de imaginación, estamos en el séptimo piso.

— Ya, Granger, no te exasperes, estaba jugando. — le contesté, besando su cuello de manera ascendente hasta llegar a su oído, donde susurré — Vamos, esta vez tendrás tu anhelada cama. — finalicé mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que provocó un gemido pequeño y que sus rodillas cedieran un poco.

Tiré de su mano, deshaciendo los pasos que dimos al salir de la sala. Ella se adelantó y, después de pedirme que esperara un minuto, entró nuevamente a la sala. Volvió con su mochila en una mano y la miniatura del armario en la otra.

— Ahora sí. Veamos que tienes en mente. — desafió señalando el, ahora vacío, muro, para que yo eligiera la habitación.

Caminé tres veces frente a la pared, con la idea clara de lo que quería. No estaba seguro de qué pasaría ahí dentro esta noche, no sabía hasta dónde me dejaría avanzar Hermione, o hasta dónde tendría el coraje de llevar las cosas, pero si el caso era el de que se daba la oportunidad, quería que sucediera en el lugar especial, donde siempre se dieron mis fantasías. Mis primeras fantasías. Al menos así tendría la oportunidad de cumplir algo de ellas, aunque fuera parcialmente.

— ¿Lista para conocer los aposentos de un Slytherin? — la invité, con una reverencia, a abrir la puerta. Soltó una carcajada, la cual cubrió velozmente con su mano. No fuera a ser que nos descubrieran justo ahora y tuviésemos que pasar la noche en el despacho de Filch.

— No puedo creerlo, — dijo divertida mientras abría la puerta de madera tan oscura que parecía negra en la penumbra de la noche. — ¿Vas a mostrarme toda tu casa a través de la Sala de los Menesteres...?

Pero no. No era mi habitación. Era el cuarto que compartía con mis compañeros de casa. Ahí es donde se habían dado mis primeras fantasías.

— Vaya… — comentó, alucinada con el ventanal que daba al lago.

— ¿Que esperabas? ¿Mi cuarto en la Mansión Malfoy?— pregunté divertido, mientras me recostaba contra la puerta después de haberla cerrado.

— Pues sí. Creí que conocería tu casa sólo a través de este medio.

— Mansión, Granger. No seas ofensiva. — dije fingiendo indignación. Soltó una carcajada, mientras seguía viendo en detalle los muebles del cuarto. — Y mientras el Sr. Oscuro viva en mi hogar, no creo que pueda invitarte formalmente.

— Tenemos que hacer algo con esa forma de mencionarlo que tienes. — comentó mientras caminaba por el cuarto, sacándose los zapatos y después las medias.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunté confundido mientras la imitaba para quedar descalzo.

— A que debes dejar de llamarlo así. No más Sr. Oscuro, de las Tinieblas, Tenebroso, amo, ni nada de eso. Dile Voldemort. O Tom Riddle, que ese es su verdadero nombre. — la miré algo incómodo. Me sentía inseguro mencionándolo de otra forma, como si estuviese bajo peligro de muerte. Me daba… miedo. — Oh, vamos. — se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro, abrazándome por la cintura. — Di: Vol-de-mort. Tú puedes. — le negué fervientemente con la cabeza. Se me ponía la piel de gallina de sólo pensarlo. — Si lo haces, te daré un premio. — volví a negar con mi cabeza. Era humillante, pero soy un cobarde de pura cepa.

Suspiró renegada. Se separó de mí y caminó pensativa, con su mano en su mentón; mano que alzó en gesto triunfante unos segundos después.

— ¡Ya sé! Su nombre es como un _boggart_ para nuestra comunidad, así que le aplicaremos un _Ridículus._ — me sonreía divertida. — Dile, emm… ¡Voldy! — eso me sacó una carcajada.

Imaginarme a la imponente figura serpentosa de ese monstruo diciendo "¡Yo soy Lord Voldy!" era el remedio perfecto para perderle el respeto.

Granger se contagió de mis risotadas, y ninguno de los dos podía parar.

— Es perfecto… — dije entre risas.

— Anda, dilo… Vol-dy. — me incitó, también entre carcajadas.

— ¡V-voldy! — escupí forzadamente por la falta de aire.

Haciendo fuerza, me enderecé, intentando imitar la postura del hombre que había visto deambular por los pasillos de mi casa todo el verano. Estiré mis dedos y quebré mis muñecas y codos hasta adoptar la forma en que él llevaba sus brazos, moviéndolos sinuosamente. _Achiné_ mis ojos para que se vieran rajados. Y luego zezee. — Harry Potter, ¿cómo osas desafiar a Lord Voldy con tu ofensiva cara rajada? — Hermione largó otra risotada, quedando tirada en una de las camas. Decidí seguir con el acto. — ¡Y tú! — la señalé con mi dedo índice quebrado de manera chueca. — ¿Cómo te atreves a robarme a mis seguidores, seduciéndolos con tu enorme bocota de sabelotodo?

Siguió riendo aún más fuerte, y no pude evitar seguirla hasta la cama, para reír con ella y verla carcajearse más de cerca. Estoy seguro de que mi rostro era el de alguien embobado, pero es que se veía tan linda, tan hermosa, feliz.

— No lo conozco en persona, pero parece una buena imitación de Voldy. — comentó con las risas más calmadas. — Estoy segura de que Harry opinaría lo mismo. Debes hacerlo de nuevo para él, le va a encantar.

— Puede ser… me lo pensaré. — le respondí corriendo un mechón ondulado de su frente, me acerqué y le besé la mejilla. Se sentía caliente, y de hecho todo su rostro estaba rojo por tanto reír. — Te ves tan bella. — le confesé. Miró a otro lado algo avergonzada. — Sobre todo aquí, en mi cama… — le dije para molestarla. — Pareciera que tu cuerpo supiera por instinto donde debe recostarse. — seguí molestando. Me dio, otra vez, un golpecito en el hombro, pero con la sonrisa totalmente plasmada en su rostro.

— Entonces, ¿esta es tu cama? — miró a su alrededor, notando que el enorme ventanal que estaba al fondo de la larga habitación, se encontraba sólo a un metro de nuestros rostros. — El Príncipe de las Serpientes se queda con la mejor cama, ¿eh?— se burló de mí.

— Siempre quiero lo mejor para mí, Granger. — coqueteé, moviendo mis cejas. — Sólo acepto absoluta calidad... ya sabes, por eso permito que te me acerques.

Se mordió el labio y rodó para quedar a horcajadas arriba mío. Apoyó sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza, y con fuego en su mirada, descendió para, creía yo, besarme. Pero no. No me besó, solo lamió mis labios lenta y suavemente, de una comisura a la otra. Ese acto despertó en mí una corriente vibrante por todo mi cuerpo. Nunca imaginé que un roce así, puramente animal y seductivo, podría ser tan estimulante.

— Veo que sabes cómo halagar a una chica, Malfoy. — me sonrió coqueta, separándose de mí.

— Aún no he comenzado a halagarte como mereces. Espera y verás… — levanté mi mano derecha hasta su nuca para empujarla hacia mí y devorarle los labios.

Me correspondió de inmediato, dejándose llevar sin vacilaciones o dudas. Mi mano izquierda acarició la pierna que rodeaba mi costado izquierdo, pasando desde el tobillo por toda su longitud hasta la cadera, donde me detuve para apretar con mis dedos su carne. Deslicé algunos dedos por debajo de su blusa, acariciando su piel, mientras mordía tiernamente su labio inferior. Sentí como se le erizaba la piel con mi tacto y mordisqueos. Emitió un pequeño gemido y apretó su cuerpo un poco más al mío.

Los besos de Hermione superaban en sobremanera a cualquier otro que hubiese compartido con otras chicas. La diferencia era tan abismal, que dudaba querer besar a otra persona. Al menos así pensaba mi cerebro, y también mi cuerpo, en ese momento.

No tardé más de dos minutos en tener una erección tirante y firme. De hecho, el pantalón comenzaba a sentirse como una cárcel. Y estaba seguro de que ella podía sentirla presionando contra su pelvis.

Y, como si quisiese confirmar mis sospechas, movió sus caderas de manera pendulante, acariciando toda mi longitud con su centro. En acto reflejo, me levanté contra ella, apretándola más fuerte contra mí. Gemimos al unísono.

De pronto, una de sus manos se trasladó hasta mi cuello, donde aflojó mi corbata hasta el punto donde se podía quitar por mi cabeza, aún estando atada. Siguió con los botones, ya no besándome, sino mirándome fijo a los ojos. Parecía estudiarme, o apreciarme. Fuera lo que fuere, decidí no quedarme atrás y comencé a imitarla, deshaciéndome de la corbata primero, y luego los botones de arriba de su camisa escolar.

No pude resistirme más y abandoné mi tarea de desprenderle la camisa y ataqué con mis labios, lengua y dientes, su cuello, hombro y clavícula.

Ella suspiraba y emitía sonidos que me demostraban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando la dedicación que le estaba dando a esa parte de su cuerpo. Esto despertó en mí la necesidad de oír más de su placer, impulsándome a tomar un poco más de control; control que me cedió gustosa al dejarse rodar hasta la almohada.

Quedamos posicionados en la cama con mi cuerpo sobre el de ella a medias. Nuestras piernas entrelazadas y caderas friccionándose un poco en ese delicioso movimiento giratorio y pendulante. Usé mi mano derecha para volver a tomar su nuca y besarla, tirando un poco de los cabellos a mi alcance. Apoyaba mi peso en el codo derecho, y mientras tanto la mano izquierda terminaba el trabajo de abrir su camisa. Despejé su pecho, dejando a la vista un simple corpiño de color gris. Tenía al alcance de mis dedos y de mis labios, la hermosa imagen de las curvas que delimitaban sus pequeños senos cremosos.

Me encontraba en un dilema. Seguir saboreando su boca y jugando con su lengua o llevar mi atención directamente a la parte de su cuerpo que acababa de liberar para mí.

No quería ser invasivo y apresurarme en avanzar sobre su piel sin antes tener algún tipo de noción de que tenía su permiso. Por lo que decidí continuar con el beso pasional y profundo mientras acariciaba la zona de sus costillas, ombligo y pecho de forma sutil y suave, tocando apenas con la yema de mis dedos. Subía siempre en cada ronda, un poco más, cada vez más, para luego retraerme y escucharla suspirar gustosa.

Su espalda se arqueaba y sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, donde enredaba mi cabello en sus nudillos tirando despacio de ellos, provocándome sensaciones puramente placenteras y para nada dolorosas.

Nuestros cuerpos se apretaban y movían por sí solos, uno contra el otro, todo a lo largo. El cinturón me estaba estrangulando cada vez más y comenzaba a dolerme. Pero no importaba, porque ella se retorcía sensualmente cada vez que mis dedos se acercaban al borde del elástico de su sostén, y eso compensaba por cualquier malestar o incomodad que yo pudiese estar teniendo.

Me animé a tocarle los senos. Primero por arriba de la tela, luego por abajo. Sus pezones, claramente erectos, me llamaban a rozarlos, aunque, en verdad, sólo quería lamerlos y tenerlos dentro de mi boca.

Llevé mi brazo izquierdo por detrás de su espalda, ya que era el que tenía libre, mientras el otro seguía sosteniendo mi cuerpo para no aplastarla. Siendo zurdo, mi mano -y por ende, dedos- más ágil eran los que tenía a disposición para llevar a Hermione a ese estado de intenso placer al que pretendía llevarla.

Al no recibir ningún tipo de negativa por parte de ella, me animé y destrabé el broche de su sostén. Y con una sola manos, _sí señor_. Nunca creí que lo lograría siendo este mi primer intento, porque bien sabido era entre los muchachos que este acto no era nada fácil. Me sentí un poco arrogante con mi triunfo al ver su cara de sorpresa; sorpresa seguida por una sonrisa picarona.

Levantó su espalda para ayudarme a quitar las tiras que quedaban atrapadas entre ella y el colchón. Pero, aun así, la prenda no sería posible de quitar si no le sacaba la camisa primero. Así fue que me incorporé, sentándome de costado y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le destapé los hombros y brazos y luego el pecho, deshaciéndome de ambos obstáculos a la vez.

Y la miré.

Y me enamoré de su cuerpo y de su piel. De sus colores, pecas, lunares y cicatrices.

Volví a recostarme en mi costado, quedando nuevamente sobre ella a medias. Me acerque a sus labios, los que mordisqueé por unos segundos para luego ir bajando por la línea de su mandíbula hasta su oreja. La oí gemir, y seguí descendiendo. Sus manos se movían por mi espalda de forma distraída y levantaba su cadera para que nuestros sexos, aún vestidos, se friccionaran uno contra la pierna del otro.

Bajé un poco más, lamiendo y mordisqueando la tierna carne de su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula, donde me dediqué a cubrir la mayor cantidad de piel con el rastro de mis labios; rastro que extendí por todo lo ancho de la parte superior de su pecho, acercándome a los montículos que tanto deseaba saborear.

— Draco...— suspiró mi nombre en un tono necesitado.

— ¿Sí? — pregunté susurrante, sabiendo que es lo que quería.

No me contestó con palabras, pero sí con un movimiento. Arqueó su espalda como invitándome a llevar mi atención a sus senos. Y como no me gustaría decepcionarla, ni tampoco podía aguantarme mucho más, lamí su pezón izquierdo un par de veces hasta oírla gemir.

Tomé el tenso brotecito entre mis labios, succioné suavemente, mordí despacio, lamí y volví a succionar. Entre tanto, mi mano izquierda bajó por sus costados hasta la cadera y muslo, donde comencé a levantar la tela de su falda. Moría de ganas por redescubrir lo que escondía ahí abajo y por los sonidos que ella emitía, ella también moría de ganas porque yo lo hiciera.

Metí mi mano entre sus piernas apretadas, empujandolas sutilmente para que se abrieran para mí. No descuidé sus senos ni un segundo, despertando en ella cada vez más quejidos tiernos y jadeos. Mi dedo índice bordeaba su ropa interior, atormentándola un poco, buscando el lugar para deslizarse por el elástico hacia el interior.

Ella se retorcía de placer, pero también de frustración. Podía percibir que quería más contacto, más fricción. Sin quitarle la falda, comencé a tirar del elástico de sus bragas, bajando primero una cadera, luego zafando la tela del otro lado. Hacer el trámite con una sola mano era más difícil y lento, pero eso ayudaba a extender su desesperación y aumentar su necesidad y excitación.

Sonreí cuando la escuché rezongar, llevando sus propias manos hasta sus piernas para tirar de la prenda, levantando su cola y luego las piernas, y terminó de sacarse las bragas a fuerza de patadas. Volvió a relajarse en la almohada, pero su ceño fruncido no se suavizó. Me tomó de la nuca tirando para pegar nuestros labios, llenándome de pasión por dentro con su aliento jadeante. Su otra mano, de pronto, estaba en mi cinturón, haciendo fuerza para un lado y para el otro para desabrocharlo, cosa que consiguió fácilmente y siguió con el botón y cierre del pantalón.

Le tomé la muñeca, extirpando sus juguetones dedos de mis bóxers y levantando su mano bruscamente por encima de su cabeza, donde la sostuve con mi otra palma. Le sonreí maliciosamente y bajé a su seno derecho para saborearlo esta vez sin misericordia. Si bien me sentía agradecido de no tener más mi erección ajustada insufriblemente, no quería dejarla tocarme. No aún, al menos. Ya estaba lo suficiente estimulado con tanta fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, y si le sumaba lo mucho que me excitaba tocarla, verla y sentirla, sospechaba que no duraría mucho con sus dedos haciendo de las suyas en mis pantalones. Prefería no pasar esa vergüenza.

Volví a recorrer sus piernas por el interior de sus muslos. Esta vez no tuve que empujar para que se abrieran, ya que, sin pudor, me dio libre acceso a su centro; centro que encontré cálido y húmedo. Se me escapó un jadeo gustoso al sentirla tan excitada.

Rocé sus labios externos con paciencia infinita con mi pulgar, mientras el dedo índice presionaba suavemente con ritmo lento el nudo de nervios hipersensibles cubierto por esa delgada piel.

Luego de un minuto intercambie mis dedos, girando en círculos su clítoris con mi pulgar, y mi dedo medio se introdujo entre sus pliegues, acariciando a lo largo para lubricarlo con su húmedo flujo, para después penetrarla un poquito y volver a retirarme, sin entrar demasiado. Ella levantaba su cadera para forzarme a ejercer más fricción en ella. Pero no quería apurarme.

Hermione no tardó en comenzar a jadear y gemir de manera más intensa y escandalosa. La forma en que su pierna se metía entre las mías me tenía totalmente estimulado, y debía hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarme en mover mis dedos y no morder, del puro placer, demasiado fuerte su pezón entre mis dientes.

Comencé a moverme más rápido dentro de ella, incorporando un segundo dedo. Gruñó gustosa cuando empecé a penetrarla más profundamente. Sujetó mi cabeza fuerte contra su pecho, enterrando mi cara en su seno, el cual mordí un poco más fuerte, sonsacándole un gemido fuerte y agudo. Escucharla envió a mi entrepierna una corriente sobre estimulante, esa que siempre siento cuando estoy demasiado cerca. Tenía que separarme o acabaría en diez segundos. Pero era prácticamente imposible, ya que sus piernas habían logrado atraparme cual boa, manteniéndome en el lugar que ella deseaba.

— Hermione… por favor… — gemí en su cuello, donde mi rostro se hundía. Mi espalda encorvándose, mi cuerpo moviéndose por propia voluntad buscando el alivio necesario.

Perdía la cordura y, con ella, la paciencia. No podía, ni quería, aguantar más. Friccioné mi entrepierna contra su muslo, desesperado por acabar con mi propia tortura. La escuché jadear y chillar. Sus manos me pellizcaban los costados, atrayéndome más hacia ella. Pero mi cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, y no podía distinguir si lo que mis dedos hacían la complacían o la frustraban.

De un segundo al otro, fluyó la sangre por mis venas con fuerza. Me pitaban los oídos y me vibraban los músculos de la pelvis. Mis testículos contrayéndose placenteramente. Mi pene pulsaba, y supe que había acabado, había llegado a mi orgasmo sin siquiera desvestirme, eyaculando dentro de mis pantalones.

Respiraba agitado y profundamente. Intentaba fingir que nada había sucedido. Esperaba que ella no hubiera notado la completa humillación que acababa de hacer de mí mismo.

Cuando recuperé algo de conciencia, noté que mis dedos seguían dentro de ella, presionando pero no deslizándose. Sus caderas rodaban y giraban, su rostro plenamente colorado, ojos fuertemente apretados y labio entre sus dientes. Ella estaba cerca, lo podía ver, y lo podía sentir en su húmedo interior que comenzaba a contraerse alrededor de mis dedos como prensa. La oí gemir rítmicamente con mis y sus movimientos. Y cuando las vibraciones de su vientre se volvieron constantes e intensas, supe que ella también estaba en la cúspide, y luego cayendo al vacío.

Extendí su placer lo más que se pudo, deslizando mis dedos en su interior y mi pulgar sobre su clítoris. Su espalda arqueada comenzó a relajarse, y sus jadeos pasaron de ser sonoros a simplemente oírse como aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones de forma forzada.

Nos quedamos desplomados unos eternos minutos, recuperando el aliento y la cordura. Inmóviles. Simplemente acompañándonos el uno al otro en esa vuelta a tierra.

— Estuvo realmente intenso. — comentó después de lo que parecieron horas. — Me podría volver adicta a esto. — acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro, abrazándome, de forma lateral, con su pierna sobre mi entrepierna.

Intenté correrla disimuladamente, pero notó mi intención. Se levantó y me miró seria, con una pizca de preocupación.

— Entiendo si no eres del tipo que le gusta quedarse mimoseando después de la pasión. Yo nunca he compartido este tipo de experiencias con nadie antes de hoy, por lo que no sé qué prefiero. Pero iba a darle una chance a la oportunidad de quedarme abrazada a ti. —comentó con voz tranquila. Parecía que forzara en sí misma una postura lógica y razonable, dejando de lado sus emociones.

— No… ven aquí. — la contradije, atrayéndola a mis brazos. Se dejó sostener, pero no parecía del todo relajada. — Sólo me puse incómodo con… ya sabes… el pequeño desastre que tengo dentro de mis pantalones… y no quería que lo sintieras con tu pierna.

— Draco, tu mano está llena de mis fluido y ¿a ti te preocupa que me dé asco un pantalón húmedo? — me preguntó levantando su rostro para mirarme a los ojos. Se me escapó una risilla al captar su lógica en el asunto. — No me molesta, tampoco me da asco. Lo importante es que ambos disfrutemos.

— Uhmm… no deja de ser humillante de mi parte…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? —me preguntó indignada, incorporándose un poco para alcanzar su varita que estaba en el suelo. Yo solo me encogí de hombros. — Draco, dime, ¿lo disfrutaste? —me preguntó de forma insistente.

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto…

— Sí que lo es…

— No. El punto es que yo acabé en mis pantalones como si fuera un maldito preadolescente. —contradije irritado. Vi de reojo como ella limpiaba la evidencia de nuestros juegos sexuales con su varita y le agradecí internamente por no sentir más el pegote dentro de mi bóxer.

— Malfoy, estás siendo ridículo. Yo no me quedé precisamente quieta. Soy muy consciente de haberme estado refregando contra tu…—señaló mi pene con su mano, — con bastantes ganas. De hecho, haberte sentido acabar fue lo que terminó de desatar mi propio orgasmo. Así que yo no le veo nada malo al asunto. No es humillante. — me tomó del rostro y me miró fijamente a los ojos. — Y no es algo que descalifique tu masculinidad ni nada por el estilo. —Me besó suavemente y luego se separó para sonreírme con su clásica calidez. — Nunca te sientas presionado u obligado a cumplir conmigo. Olvida todas las estupideces que dice el mundo sobre lo que es el sexo.

— Granger…

— Malfoy. —me sonrió ampliamente. — Me lo prometes, ¿verdad?

— Lo prometo. Olvidaré de lo que dice el mundo sobre el sexo. Pero tú debes prometerme que intentaremos redescubrirlo juntos. —le dije besando su frente, sintiéndome por fin del todo relajado.

— Suena coherente. De acuerdo. Lo prometo, Draco. — besó mi mandíbula y mi pecho, los dos puntos que tenía al alcance de sus labios. Devolví el gesto, besando su sien, frente y puente de la nariz.

Suspiramos profundamente los dos a la vez, lo que desató una serie de ricitas. Nos acomodamos más en la cama, y, mirando al costado, casi pude convencerme de que en verdad estaba en el cuarto real dentro de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Casi. Si no fuera por la ausencia de mis compañeros de cuarto, cosa que agradecía en sobremanera. Estiré mi brazo para alcanzar las sabanas y frazadas, pero me detuve en el aire.

 _¿Querrías, Hermione, esto? ¿Superaría tus límites? ¿Dónde están tus límites? ¡¿Por qué son tan difíciles de ver tus malditos límites, Granger?!_

— Emm… ¿Hermione?

— ¿Umm? — sonaba demasiado relajada. Quizás sus límites no estaban tan ajustados en este momento.

— ¿Te apetece dormir conmigo aquí esta noche? — pregunté lo más cordial posible.

— Pensé que ya lo darías por supuesto. Claro que quiero, Draco. — volvió besar mi pecho con absoluta ternura.

Sonreí ampliamente. Sentía mi pecho llenarse de calor. Un calor que jamás había experimentado, y que no sabía describir.

Nos cubrí con las mantas, la abracé más hacia mí, apagué las luces con un movimiento de mano y besé su coronilla una vez más.

— Buenas noches, Hermione.

Ella contestó haciendo unos tiernos ruiditos de contento, como si fuera una criaturita ronroneando, que se acomoda en los huequitos más cálidos que puede encontrar.

Me sentí increíblemente encantado con esos soniditos y la forma en que ella acomodaba su cuerpo contra el mío para cubrir todos los huequitos. Era tan adorable. Quería tenerla ahí, conmigo, para siempre. Estaba sintiendo cosas por ella, cosas fuertes. Y aún no podía definir si eso era bueno o malo.

 _¿Serás mi perdición o mi salvación?_

* * *

 **N/A: Wow! Que decirles?**

ME HAN DEJADO UNAS PALABRAS HERMOSISIMAS Y LLENADORAS DEL ALMA! SE ME HACEN AGUA LOS OJOS ENSERIO!

Y NO SE, ME DA MIEDO AVECES DE DECEPCIONAR, PERO VER QUE LES GUSTA ME ALEGRA LA VIDA!

 **Un saludo especial a euge.1990, Sally , LidiaaIsabel, Mitzuki19, hadramine… Por sus reviews tan lindos e inspirantes!**

 **Miles de gracias a todas desde su apoyo por FF o FB!**

* * *

 **Los comentarios que me deja la genia de Mary cuando me edita los caps… (gracias mi amora! sin vos - mi compañera de escritura- soy nada!)**

— ¿Sabes? — dijo arrastrando las letras. — Quería proponerte algo y no sabía si convenía hacerlo frente a tus amiguitos. — miraba a la nada, con su postura relajada, como si no le importara nada en la vida y estuviese aburrido. — Quizás mi idea puede ayudar a tu causa…, pero ya fue. — siguió desentendidamente. Esto captó mi atención.

 _ **N/E:**_ _ **Uuuuy, pero ¿cuántos años tieneeee? ¿TRES? Qué drama queen es este chico, Merlín.**_

— ¿Hermione? — me miró atenta y ansiosa por mi reacción a sus explicaciones. — ¿Te arrepientes de haberme tendido esa trampa esa primera noche? Ya sabes, ¿cuándo me tuviste atado… y todo eso?

 _ **N/E:**_ _ **Me encanta su capacidad de resumen. Clarísimo.**_

Siguió riendo aún más fuerte, y no pude evitar seguirla hasta la cama, para reír con ella y verla carcajearse más de cerca. Estoy seguro de que mi rostro era el de alguien embobado, pero es que se veía tan linda, tan hermosa, feliz.

 _ **N/E:**_ _ **ME. MUERO. DE. AMOR.**_

No quería ser invasivo y apresurarme en avanzar sobre su piel sin antes tener algún tipo de noción de que tenía su permiso. Por lo que decidí continuar con el beso pasional y profundo mientras acariciaba la zona de sus costillas, ombligo y pecho de forma sutil y suave, tocando apenas con la yema de mis dedos. Subía siempre en cada ronda, un poco más, cada vez más, para luego retraerme y escucharla suspirar gustosa.

 _ **N/E:**_ _ **Weon, amo a este hombre. Es demasiado tierno y preocupado *inserte carita que siempre usamos en whatsapp***_

Y me enamoré de su cuerpo y de su piel. De sus colores, pecas, lunares y cicatrices.

 _ **N/E:**_ _**Vaya mierda que me enamore de personajes ficticios que no son canon.**_

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE**

He tomado la desición de escribir algunos de los nombres de hechizos en su idioma original…  
Por simple capricho de autora (algunos son HORRIBLES en "español" y GENIALES en "inglés")

Por ejemplo: _Proteico_ , en español. _Portean_ , en inglés.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LOS 17 HERMOSISIMOS REVIEWS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR!**

N/A:Chicas, realmente, no saben lo valioso que es para mi, como para cualquier escrito, recibir una y otra vez elogios, risas, opiniones y criticas tan bellas y sinceras como las de ustedes… enserio…

Yo, insisto, hablemos más seguido por chat… (el de Facebook no fanfiction, porque anda como el ojete)

* * *

 **AHORA HARÉ AGRADECIMIENTOS INDIVIDUALES PORQUE SE LO MERECEN Y TENGO TIEMPO, (asique, si estas ansiosa/o por leer el nuevo cap, salteate lo siguiente)**

 **euge.1990** **:** Really Darling? Dos RW? Me siento alagada. Respecto al primero, si, la paciencia es algo que todos como fanfikers hemos tenido que cultivar, pero te entiendo, y por primera vez tengo el placer de sentirme en poder MUUUUAHAHAHHA! Respecto del segundo review… he de admitir que me pasa EXACTAMENTE lo mismo…. Y es super frustrante no? Me da bronca tener que saltearme, porque siento que desvalorizo el trabajo del escritor… pero no es mi culpa que se vuelvan aburridos… Creo que, por esto mismo, es que intento evitar describir situaciones de manera redundante, o que al menos, ya todas hemos leído en un fic… (no se si me sale a la perfeccion, pero si tu así lo percibes, pues me siento orgullosa de mi misma)

 **selene lizt** **:** Hahahahaha! Selene, me has matado… deprimida? Enserio? Me muero de vergüenza… La verdad es que esperaba conseguir un aire de Hermione enojada, iracunda, determinada, con mirada llameante…. Pero deprimida? Que humillación siento… Y bueno, no soy la mejor para editar imágenes, muy amateur… Lo gracioso es que me costó mucho conseguir una imagen donde Emma saliera así…. En fin, me alegra muchísimo que al menos la historia te esté complaciendo! Nos leemos luego?

 **Mitzuki19** **:** Como no tomar en cuenta tus palabras, querida mia? Si tu me has dado algunas de las más gratificantes devoluciones a lo laaaargo de esta historia? Really? Yo debo agradecerte a vos… no viceversa, pliz! Siento que entras en sintonía con lo que quiero expresar a la perfección… como que entiendes mis mensajes ocultos y más… Enserio… nunca dejes de decirme lo que piensas, porque siempre me haces muy feliz! (Ya estoy llorando… y no tiene nada que ver con mi periodo que empezó hace un rato)

 **Effy0Stonem** **:** (Con el rostro hirviendo y colorado del zonrrojo que me provocaste) Gracias… muy muyyyyyyy muchisisisisismas Gracias! Me gusta que aprecies que vallan lento, que se saboreen poco a poco, que se den espacio para conocerse y cuidarse… tienen mucho en lo que trabajar como pareja, por ello lento es mejor. Gracias una vez más! Nos leemos luego?

 **CygnusDorado** **:** Prima…. Se me explota la mente leyendo tus reviews! Deja de sacarme la ficha! Maldita bruja! Te amo tanto… tanto tanto! Gracias por ser mi compañera de fanatismos, por compartir conmigo este mundo…. Realmente es muy importante para mi… La verdad es que hablamos de este review por wasap… pero… Que me veas en el relato, como en detalles de conducta, o fantasías infantiles como La Sirenita… que me reconozcas en los personajes, a mi y a mi vida, a lo que me hace ser quien soy…. Que decir? Sos la única que puede hacerlo, y a la única que le daría permiso de hacerlo, en todo caso. Siempre termino llorando con tus reviews, porque cargan mucho amor y mucha poesía… no das simplemente tu opinión, la EXPRESAS, que no es lo mismo… la primera es enviar un simple mensaje, la segunda es dar el mensaje pero acompañado de muchos mas mensajes, de simbolismos, de sinceridad (y también vulnerabilidad)….. bueno, porfavor… no me dejes sola en este mundo, porque te has vuelto mi cable a tierra. TE AMO INFINITAMENTE!

 **Malfoytammy** **:** Pues entonces… puedo decir: MISION CUMPLIDA! Solo quiero que todas caigan (una vez más), una por una, en las redes de nuestro querido Draco Malfoy! Gracias por escribirme!

 **LidiaaIsabel** **:** Cariño mio! Gracias por tu review! Odiaba la idea de hacerlos sufrir por faltas en la comunicación, por falta de empatía…. No crees que los focé un poquito? Los saco del canon verdad? Bueno, en fin… sea como sea… me alegra tantísimo que te esté gustando cómo va la historia.

 **Sally** **:** Oh, Sally….. Sally, Sally, Sally…. Tus comentarios siempre son taaaaan tiernos… Me encanta! Sos super fucking sincera, y eso… esoooo es buenísimo! Me ha encantado siempre leer tus reviews, me levantan el animo sin dudas! MILES DE GRACIAS!

 **ivicab93** **:** Gracias, bella! Espero sigas disfrutando el resto de la historia!

 **Emma2503** **:** Soy tu fan…. Siempre lo seré! QUE fucking hermoso review que me dejaste! Todas esperamos lemons más, como decirlo?, más lemon? Ahhahahaha…. Pero, como vos lo has dicho… es real. Y eso es algo que quiero plasmar en esta histora… lo real, en todos los aspectos posibles. Me alegra haberte hecho reir con la escrena de Ridículus a Voldy… no se si se me da bien escribir humor, pero lo intento… Muchisisisimas gracias cariña mia!

 **Usagibel** **:** Asi és, tendremos más de mary en este cap también! Yeeeey! Hey…. Que buena imaginación! Me alegra que puedas visualizar en tu mente mientras lees, eeso es algo que no cualquiera puede hacer! Gracias por marcar tu presencia en esta historia, gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta lo que escribo, y por acompañarme!

 **pelusa778** **:** Me parece a mi o te faltó leer el cap 15? Hahahahaa… pero si…. Esos si que fueron unos saludos muy amables no? Que más podemos esperar de estos varoncitos que están aprendiendo a interactuar como seres civilizados…. Ahahahha!

 **Guest:** Mi querida, o querido, sin nombre! Aprecio muchísimo que me dejes tus lindas palabras, aunque sean desde el anonimato, sobre todo porque fuiste muuuuy tierna y amable! Me enorgullece saber que hay gente como vos en el mundo, en el fandom! Gracias a montones! PD: Ojo con Draco, porque acá tienes competencia ;)

 **Nia:** Idiotas, amores, cual es la diferencia? Si al final actúan igual…. Ahahahahhaa! Pero así los amamos de todas maneras!

 **Mary Eagle Med** **:** ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBA CONTESTARTE UN REVIEW SIN REPETIRME A MI MISMA? ( _podrias escribirlo sin errores y ella estaría muy satisfecha…. Naaaah, donde estaría la diversión en eso?_ ) Ya no sé como expresarte toda mi gratitud… en serio… me muero de amor por tu ayuda tu compañía, y tu presencia en mi vida… Estoy infinitamente agradecida con la vida por cruzarnos, porque tengo una amiga gracias a todo esto… una amiga muy especial, y llena de amor para dar… Te amo, Mary, millones de gracias por todo, y más… mucho más…

 **hadramine** **:** Me alegra tantísimo que te guste tanto!°! Espero que siga siendo así, y me lo sigas diciendo! Gracias por tus palabras!

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 16:**

Se cumplía una semana desde que Granger había sacudido los cimientos que sostenían mis ideales. Seis días desde que mis miedos comenzaron a hacerse realidad. Cinco días desde que mis emociones se habían salido de control. Cuatro días desde que mi respeto y agradecimiento por Granger se había asentado bien profundo en mi ser. Tres días desde que dejó de ser simplemente Granger, y pasó también a ser Hermione. Y por último, dos días desde que yo, Draco Malfoy, pensaba en la, ya mencionada, bruja, con admiración, anhelo, respeto y, ¿por qué no?, cariño.

Una semana. Un mundo puesto de cabezas.

Era jueves al medio día. Caminaba con mis compañeros de casa hacia el Gran Comedor para almorzar. Cuando nos íbamos acercando, pude ver de lejos que el trío de gryffindors estaban discutiendo acaloradamente.

Más específicamente, era Hermione quien movía sus brazos y gesticulaba bruscamente. Ella era la acalorada. Weasley -por primera vez en la historia- parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, según la postura de su cuerpo y la manera en que señalaba a su amiga asintiendo mientras le decía algo a Potter.

El moreno tenía sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y su rostro parecía el de un niño caprichoso que no quería oír razón.

Mi curiosidad se disparó inmediatamente. Probablemente, cuando terminaran las clases y me reuniera con Granger en La Sala para reparar el armario, le preguntaría por el motivo de la discusión. Eso, sí es que asistía. Tenía planeado hablar con mis amigos esta tarde. No podía dejar pasar un día más. Se acercaba el invierno y con ello las vacaciones de navidad, ergo, viajar de vuelta al "hogar"; hogar que, por el momento, yo no quería pisar.

Seguí observando de lejos, pero, en un arrebato fúrico, escuché a Hermione gritarle a Potter que "ella no podía con su testarudez". Salió caminando en nuestra dirección con todo el rostro fruncido del enojo y pasos que resonaban por todos los altos techos.

— Ustedes adelántese. Yo ya vuelvo. — comenté a mis compañeros, quienes me ignoraron en su mayoría, de no ser por la astuta mirada que me envió Blaise. — Luego te explico. — susurré para él solo, quien me asintió secamente, pero con los ojos cargados de un juicio pesado que temía enfrentar.

Mis amigos no dejarían de serlo simplemente porque ahora prefiriera coquetear con ella en vez de insultarla. Tampoco iban a dejar de confiar en mí sí me preocupaba por ella en vez de lanzarle pequeños embrujos por debajo del pupitre cuando Snape no veía para intentar sabotear su poción. Pero mis amigos sí pondrían en duda mi juicio y no quedarían satisfechos hasta saber toda la verdad. A diferencia de Granger, quien no le daba explicaciones a sus amigos, yo no tendría más remedio que presentar mi caso con lujo de detalles si pretendía ser tomado en serio por Blaise y Theo. Y ni hablar de Pansy. Ella pondría el grito en el cielo, me miraría con repugnancia en sus ojos y haría gestos de querer vomitar. Pero, para ella, tenía planeado mi As bajo la manga: Narcisa Malfoy, mi adorada madre, a quien Pansy idolatraba.

Cuando divisé que mis compañeros entraban al Gran Comedor, salí corriendo tras Hermione, quien ya me había pasado de largo, demasiado enfurecida como para notar mi mirada o mi presencia.

Vi que iba por la galería que llevaba a uno de los patios, donde, a la mitad de esta, estaba el mismo pasillo en el cual la había acorralado la semana anterior para pedirle explicaciones. La tomé del codo y la estampé, pero con suavidad, contra la misma pared. Me vio sorprendida al principio, pero en segundos la frustración volvió a su rostro.

— Ahora no, Malfoy. No estoy de humor.

— Puedo notarlo. — bufé. — Pero no tenía intenciones de quitarte tu tiempo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué interrumpes mi momento de furia? — me exigió algo indignada.

— Te dije que cuidaría de ti. Que iba a ayudarte. Y noté que huías en la hora del almuerzo. — le acaricié la mejilla, intentando calmarla para que entrara en razón. — Yo acepté no quitarte tu tiempo de estudio, descanso… Pero tú debes prometerme que comerás todas tus comidas siempre que sea posible.

Me miró con asombro y con un aire de enternecimiento en los ojos.

— Los niveles de estrés aumentarán para todos a partir de ahora. Sólo nos queda cuidarnos los unos a los otros.— seguí argumentando. Ella asintió: parecía comprender. — No sé si podré acudir a La Sala esta tarde. Planeo hablar con mis amigos. Sólo quería hacértelo saber por si no llegaba.— cambié de tema.

— De acuerdo. Iré de todas maneras, intentaré adelantar lo más que pueda.

— Lo supuse. — sonreí distraídamente mientras miraba a un costado. Sentía que cada día la conocía mejor.

— Gracias… por cuidarme. — me dijo, y sentí su abrazo en mi cintura.

— A tus servicios, Granger. — le di un fugaz beso en los labios— Ahora volveré al almuerzo y, como no te vea entrando por la puerta dentro de un minuto y llenando tu estómago de nutrientes para tu enorme cerebro, volveré a buscarte y te llevaré a fuerza de chirlos.— y para reafirmar mi amenaza, le di una juguetona cachetada en su respingado trasero.

Luego, salí corriendo, a sabiendas de que, en cuanto ella reaccionara, tomaría represalias. Mis carcajadas resonaron en el pasillo después de oírla gritar algo parecido a: ¡Te mataré hurón oxigenado!

* * *

Tal y como había predicho, introducir a mis amigos, mis mejores amigos, en mi realidad actual demandó que contara más detalles de los que estaba dispuesto a dar.

Blaise se encargó de hacer las preguntas más incómodas de forma socarrona. Pansy fue la que se dedicó a manifestar asco y enojo por los tres. Y Theo, Theo se mantuvo en absoluto silencio.

Cuando los tres parecían conformes con mis justificaciones, comenzó la que yo llamaba segunda etapa: convencerlos de ser partícipes a mi lado, o, por lo menos, aislarlos, encapsularlos, alejarlos de la posibilidad de volverse mortífagos.

Las negativas no se hicieron esperar. Para Pansy, ninguna de los dos bandos merecían que ella moviese un dedo. Según Blaise, la situación era demasiado riesgosa y prefería volar hacia el continente y esconderse en alguna playa del mediterráneo. Y por último y más preocupante, el silencio de Theo.

Me ponía realmente nervioso. No sabía qué interpretar de la mudez de mi amigo. Su reserva y omisión de intenciones podía ser traducida de dos formas: "no puedo escapar de esto" o "no quiero escapar de esto".

Y lo peor era que no me dio cabida a debatir, a asegurarle de que había una forma de huir de ser marcado, que trabajando juntos algo se nos podía ocurrir.

Pero no. Ni bien Pansy y Blaise declararon sus opiniones, Theo se puso en pie y, con rostro serio y vacío de emociones, asintió en mi dirección a modo de despedida y se retiró. Mi amiga me besó la mejilla susurrando: "Ten cuidado", el morocho miró con preocupación a la figura que se alejaba de nosotros por los terrenos del castillo.

— No sé qué le ocurre, Draco.— me dijo como disculpándose por el hosco comportamiento de Theo. — ¿Quizás ya es tarde para él?

— Espero que no. Intentemos mantenerlo vigilado… por su propio bien.

Asintió y, sin mediar más palabras, fue tras los otros quienes se perdían tras algunas plantas frondosas.

Fracaso.

Un fracaso total.

 _¡Maldición! ¿Cómo mierda lograré insertarlos en un lugar seguro? ¿Cómo coños voy a conseguir que el resto de la Casa de Slytherin siga mi liderazgo y ejemplo si ni siquiera mis mejores amigos están a mi lado?_

Ante este panorama desolador decidí volver al castillo. Era temprano para ir a dormir, pero no aguantaba un minuto más en el helado exterior en pleno finales de otoño. Contemplé la posibilidad de que Hermione estuviera trabajando sobre el armario evanescente, por lo que mis pasos terminaron llevándome hasta el séptimo piso e invocando a la mágica puerta que aparecía ante el pensamiento correcto.

 _Biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy._

 _Biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy._

 _Biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy._

Habíamos acordado usar la sala transformada en mi biblioteca ya que nos proporcionaría de la basta información, necesaria para reparar un objeto mágico, que escaseaba en los libros de Hogwarts.

Y ahí estaba ella, con su melena hecha un desastre, un pie más adelantado que el otro, con su postura de perfil hacia el armario evanescente y ambos brazos alzados. Una de sus manos sostenía la varita, de la cual salía una especie de bruma rosa muy espesa; la otra mano parecía estar en el aire como proporcionándole balance y fuerza a la bruja, quien conjuraba en un susurro con rostro concentrado.

Cerré la puerta suavemente para no distraerla. Caminé despacio hasta donde había un libro abierto en el mesón tras la muchacha. Se titulaba: "Manual para restituir tus reliquias familiares", y el capítulo en el que había dejado las páginas abiertas se trataba sobre la pérdida del potencial de un conjuro por el paso del tiempo lo cual deteriora la madera y, por ende, aparentemente, esto también afecta a la magia en la que se embebe un objeto.

 _Interesante._

Luego de unos instantes, la oí suspirar agotada. Se giró hacia mí sin sobresaltarse, probablemente habiendo percibido mi presencia de reojo. Me abrazó por la cintura y besó mi mejilla poniéndose de puntillas para compensar la diferencia de alturas. Sonreí sutilmente.

— Hola, Draco.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

— Bien, creo… — comentó algo distraída. Se sentó pesadamente en la punta de la mesa, apoyando su codo en ésta y su rostro en la palma de su mano. — Ha sido un día largo. Muy largo. — parecía estresada.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunté. Por un lado mi interés era sincero, pero, por el otro, esperaba que me dijese sobre su pelea con Potter.

Era sorprendente el nivel de relajación con el que interactuábamos y, además, la sensación de normalidad que regían esas interacciones. Era extraño, y algo que yo no creía posible. Pero evidentemente estaba equivocado. Cosa que descubrí en el preciso instante en el que despertarme junto a Hermione se sintió tan natural y correcto. Sin necesidad de mencionar nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, nos levantamos esa mañana, saludándonos con cariño y preparándonos para un día más de clases.

Ella aún no contestaba mi pregunta, pero no la presioné. Parecía estar dándole un respiro a sus neuronas. Me moví detrás de su silla y masajeé de forma sutil sus hombros, los cuales se desplomaron automáticamente, agradecidos por el tacto relajante. Ella emitió un quejido-gemido cargado de gusto. No pude evitar rememorar tres noches atrás donde, también, gracias a mis manos, sonsaqué muchos sonidos como ese de sus labios.

— Nada, eso es lo que ocurrió. — respondió frustrada. Pero no se siguió explayando, por lo que decidí no presionar. Ya habría momentos para conversar.

Por largos y deleitantes minutos masajeé sus hombros, espalda alta y nuca. Ella estaba totalmente rendida, entregada a mis ministraciones. Y yo, yo estaba totalmente comprometido con aliviar su contractura. Concentré mi mente en deshacer cada nudo que me encontraba, guiándome por el tipo de quejido que ella soltaba.

— Ahh… Draco… — ronroneó un poco. — Tienes manos mágicas.— suspiró.

— Nunca pensé que saldría de tu boca una aseveración que es, en simultáneo, tan obvia y excitante, Granger. — le respondí con sorna y algunos dejes de sensualidad en mi voz.

— Uhmm-hum — demasiado relajada como para captar lo que le había dicho, asintió con su cabeza, la cual a estas alturas ya estaba apoyada en sus antebrazos sobre la mesa.

El silencio reinó un rato más. Mis palmas, las cuales estaban ardientes de tanta fricción, se deslizaban hacia su baja espalda por el centro rodeando su columna y subían por sus costados hasta los omoplatos. Nunca había realizado esta actividad con nadie. De hecho podría jurar que la última vez que realicé un cariño de manera plenamente consciente -y sin intención sexual de por medio- había sido a mi madre a los diez años de edad. Pero, para ser sinceros, lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Proporcionar, por iniciativa propia, placer o cariño y, de paso, bienestar, sin esperar nada a cambio, se sentía bien. Extraño, pero bien.

La escuché respirar acompasada y pesadamente. Se había quedado dormida. Disminuí la presión de mis pulgares, volviendo mi tacto más suave y sutil a cada segundo, con la intención de no despertarla.

Me separé de ella y silenciosamente comencé a poner orden en la falsa biblioteca Malfoy. Separé los libros que tenían un sello en la contratapa con el emblema del colegio, metiéndolos a su mochila para no correr el riesgo de mezclarlos y perderlos al desaparecer la sala cuando la abandonaramos. También arreglé sus útiles y pergaminos cuidadosamente. Guardé la pluma y tintero en su estuche de cuero y dejé cada cosa en el bolsillo correspondiente.

 _¿La observas tanto que ya sabes como ella prefiere ordenar su mochila? No sé si felicitarte o burlarme de ti… ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera?_

— Pues por mí, se puede ir al demonio. — susurré a un volumen imperceptible, contestándole a esa molesta vocecilla que en mi mente molestaba de tanto en tanto.

Entre las muchas cosas que batallaban en mi cerebro, mi padre no era una de ellas. No me llevó más que recorrer desde éste, el séptimo piso, hasta las mazmorras, tomar una decisión con respecto a mis emociones para con él. Podría decir que, dos noches atrás durante mi caminata meditativa, la ilusión que tenía sobre Lucius Malfoy se había derrumbado, dejando sólo el rastro de un vínculo que requería revisión y reparación. Perdidos estaban ese respeto y admiración que tenía por su figura. Hoy por hoy, su opinión valía un comino. Lo amo, es mi padre. Pero, después de haberme destapado los ojos, podía ver que sus conductas eran tan deplorables como sus ideales.

Oí un gutural suspiro a mi lado. Era Hermione, quién se desperezaba estirando su espalda con sus brazos hacia arriba, cruzando sus manos en la nuca. Su rostro tenía surcos marcados por la tela de la túnica y un aire de adormecido contento. Sonreía levemente con los ojos aún cerrados.

Se veía simplemente hermosa.

— ¿Cuánto dormí? — preguntó con voz ronca.

— No mucho, apenas unos diez minutos, ¿quizás?

— Pues se siente como si hubiera dormido por horas. — contorsionó su tórax, rotando su cintura para un lado y luego el otro.

— Puede ser, pero aun así creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir. Podemos seguir mañana con esta tarea. — comenté señalando con mi pulgar al armario.

— Pero, Draco, se acerca el fin de semana y debemos tener algo organizado, aunque sea sólo reparar el armario. Hay mucho por hacer, de hecho...— contrapuso, con su típica voz de sabelotodo.

 _¡Esta bruja no sabe nada de la vida! ¡Parece que disfruta estar bajo estrés constantemente!_

— No es para tanto, Granger. — le dije, pinchando mi entrecejo y cerrando los ojos.

— Es que no sabes ni la mitad de las cosas que hay que hacer, Malfoy… Hay situaciones de las que no te he hablado. — se removió incómoda. — Y no sé si puedo contarte _todo_ aún.— se puso en pie, desviando su mirada.

Pude adivinar que le molestaba no poder decirme todo lo que sabía. Y, a mi pesar, supe que era porque no podía confiar en mí en su totalidad. Era doloroso y lamentable, pero lo comprendía. Debíamos construir esa confianza, ganarla mutuamente, y no dar por sentado que la merecemos.

— Una de esas cosas es eso por lo que peleaban con Potter, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, antes del almuerzo…

— Sí… — contestó insegura.

— Comprendo… — asentí distraídamente. — Bueno, al menos Weasley está de tu lado esta vez. Ya lograran hacerlo entrar en razón.

Me observó sorprendida.

No supe por qué.

— Espero que sí. — contestó luego de un silencio algo incómodo, sus ojos aún como platos pero observando de forma penetrante. Se podía leer en ellos como dentro de su mente se acomodan las piezas de un rompecabezas.

— Ermm… sí, bueno...— me rasqué la nuca, no sabiendo qué hacer con mis manos.

 _¿Por qué de repente siento que esta conversación tiene mucho más significado para ella que para mí?_

* * *

 _¡Estás cayendo, Hermione! ¡Dijiste que no lo harías, y lo estás haciendo!_

 _¡Coño!_

Desde de que me despedí de Draco al pie de las escaleras hace una media hora, no podía para de dar vueltas en mi habitación. Me regañaba una y otra vez, y luego me justificaba, usando excusas banales.

 _Pero, ¿es que eres tonta? ¿cómo no caer por alguien que te comprende intelectualmente? ¿Por un muchacho que te sabe dar placer con sus manos en más de una forma? ¡Caricias, masajes! ¡Todo, todo lo que quieras!_

Gruñí, enojada con mi propia lógica. Sentándome en la cama, levanté del suelo mi mochila dispuesta a encontrar algo de lectura con la cual distraerme. Algo con lo que acallar mi mente y su astuto parloteo.

 _Claro que eso no es todo, Hermione, y lo sabes. Tienes las piernas temblando y el fuego ardiendo en el vientre de sólo pensar en que Malfoy demuestra ser observador._

Él supo que había tenido una pelea con Harry, pero que notara que Ron estaba de mi lado… eso, eso sí que era alucinante.

Por regla general, Ronald solía estar de acuerdo con Harry. Cosa que siempre me ha molestado en demasía.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabía que no debía dejar que sucediera nada! — maldije en voz alta, al vacío cuarto. — Es imposible no enamorarse de él… — rezongué, posteriormente, en un murmullo.

Mi mano buscaba en automático dentro de la mochila, palpando tapas y lomos de libros, en búsqueda del que deseaba ponerme a leer. Entonces, lo recordé. Draco se había despedido de mí, muy dulcemente, besando mi mejilla y entregándome mi mochila. Él la había cargado escaleras abajo por mí. Pero, si pensaba bien, yo no había guardado mis cosas en ella… cosas que alguien debió haber guardado en algún momento… cosas que estaban perfectamente ordenadas, cada una en su correcto lugar… y el único que pudo haber sido era…

— ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡Cómo me gustaría aplastar tu rubia cabeza contra…!

— Ay… Hermione…¡Deja de encabronarte tanto por todo! Tendrás arrugas en la cara a los veinte años si sigues así… — la gangosa voz de Lavender interrumpió mi queja. Justo a tiempo, porque mis intenciones eran aplastar su cráneo contra una cama y devorarle los labios infinitamente.

Honestamente, no era conveniente que el ser más cotilla y chismoso del colegio me oyera manifestando tremendas declaraciones. Podía imaginar el desenlace de eso: Mañana por la mañana, en la ancestral mansión de Draco, un mortífago encapuchado se agacharía para susurrar - _la última noticia jugosa de Hogwarts-_ en el oído de Voldemort, quien reposaría en su trono hecho de huesos muggles _,_ "Señor, Granger, la sangre sucia y el Joven Malfoy se andan revolcando".

Seguramente eso sucedería, menos la parte del trono hecho de restos de muggles.

 _Que melodramática eres…¿Huesos? Pero lo sabes, ¿no? Es tarde, muy tarde, Hermione, ¿verdad? Ya caíste, fuerte y duro, por él. No hay vuelta atrás. Estás enamorada, ¿cierto?_

— Sí… cierto. — murmuré.

— Claro que es cierto. La revista "Corazón de Bruja" tiene un artículo de dos páginas que habla sobre ello. — me dijo mi compañera mientras se desarmaba, con los dedos, una trenza frente al espejo.

Pasé por alto su comentario, sin aclararle que hablaba conmigo misma, y que no eran a sus superficiales palabras a las que estaba contestando. Me puse en pie, dejando mi mochila, la cual había aportado una nueva excusa para perder la razón, nuevamente en el suelo.

Respiré profundo, ignorando completamente a mi compañera. Debía buscar algo que me distrajera, con urgencia.

 _Oh, mejor aún, busca a Malfoy y vuelve a encadenarlo al techo para..._

— ¡No! — grité para silenciar a esa Hermione diabólica que controlaba mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué estás loca? — reclamó una molesta e indignada Lavender.

— ¡Sí! ¡Quizás lo estoy! ¿Algún problema con ello? — terminé cuestionándole.

Me negó solo con su cabeza, totalmente muda. Su rostro sorprendido me miraba con algo de miedo.

Le envié una mirada desdeñosa con mi mentón bien alto, digno de un sangrepura. Draco estaría orgulloso de mí.

 _Draco, Draco... Draco… Todo es Draco..._

Mi mente no sólo me rebatía con lógica mi intento de ignorar mi inconveniente enamoramiento, sino que ahora se burlaba de forma insolente en mi propia cara… o cerebro, lo que sea…

Contuve un gruñido rabioso en mi garganta. Me volteé para retirarme de la habitación y la ingrata presencia de Brown.

Bajé las escaleras que conducían a la sala común. Ahí estaban Harry por un lado y Ron por el otro. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Era perfecto, eso me distraería lo suficiente.

Me senté junto a mi colorado amigo, quien me hizo una mueca con los labios y se encogió de hombros cuando le pregunté con la mirada por Harry.

Básicamente, durante todo el día no habíamos hablado. Y si bien los tres éramos súper cabeza dura, tenía que tragarme el orgullo y bajar la guardia. Buscar otra estrategia, otro método para sembrarle una idea en la mente a mi ojiverde amigo.

— Harry, ¿podemos hablar...?

— ¿De qué, Hermione? ¿De cómo me pides guardarle secretos a la única persona que parece entender que es lo que está sucediendo? ¿De cómo proteges al Hurón solo porque te gusta? — me interrumpió, mientras su frustración era vomitada con cada pregunta. — Porque sabes que no está bien….

— ¡Harry!— a pesar de la casi vacía sala, no era conveniente discutir esto desprotejidamente. — _Mortuus Silentium_ — invoqué alzando mi mano en el espacio que formábamos entre los tres. Con mi palma apuntando al suelo dibujé la figura de un domo en el aire, encapsulándonos del resto de los gyffindors — No se trata de Draco, sino que...

— Hermione, entiendo que tus lealtades están sufriendo ciertos cambios pero…

— ¡Harry! ¡Deja de interrumpirla! — exigió Ron.

— ¡¿Y tú por qué demonios la defiendes?! ¡¿Desde cuándo eres…?!

— ¡Porqué estoy de acuerdo con Hermione! ¡Porque me preocupo por ti y tu maldito destino como El Elegido!— rugió Ronald Bilius Weasley, ensanchando su pecho, con un aire de impetuosidad en sus hombros, y solemnidad en sus ojos.

El silencio reinó después del exabrupto. Las rígidas posturas de mis amigos se fueron relajando con el paso de los segundos, sus miradas, atadas y desafiantes, mutaron poco a poco. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron. Y, finalmente, sentí que podía volver a hablar.

— Esto no se trata de Draco Malfoy. Se trata de cómo, según tú, la única persona que parece entender qué es lo que está sucediendo, te mantiene ajeno a _lo que está sucediendo._ — marque con otro tono lo último para que comprendiera que sus propias palabras eran una blasfemia. Me miró algo irritado, dispuesto a discutirme, pero un gesto de la mano de Ron lo mantuvo mudo. — Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no? Siempre ha sido así. Dumbledore te dice una verdad a medias, espera hasta el último segundo para revelarte algo importante, no te da tiempo a prepararte para nada. Él dice querer protegerte, que "Te dirá todo cuando seas más grande". Y sin embargo, todos los años te suceden cosas, Harry, cosas terribles que derivan en tragedia. — mi amigo bajó su rostro, su mirada entristecida, frustrada, cargada de remordimiento, pero por sobre todo, miedo; miedo a la realidad.

— Harry, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. ¿Siempre juntos, no? — comentó Ronald, con voz apacible y algo de entusiasmo forzado. — Debes confiar en nosotros en esto.

— ¿De qué están hablando exactamente? — nos preguntó con su voz distorsionada por sus manos, que cubrían su rostro.

— Estuvimos hablando con Hermione, y creemos que Dumbledore está muriendo.— comenzó a explicar Ron. — Sospechamos que lo que ennegrece su mano es una maldición, que irá trepando por su brazo, hasta tomar su corazón…

— No…

— Sí, Harry, es evidente. — le contradije con voz solemne. Sabía que clase de rol tenía Dumbledore en la vida de mi amigo, y le dolería la verdad, pero la crueldad de las circunstancias no le darían el espacio para el duelo que él deseaba, no a menos que empezara a tomar conciencia de éstas desde ahora.— Por ello es que te pedimos con Ron que le exijas toda la verdad desde ya, antes de que sea tarde. Tienes derecho a saber todo lo que él sabe sobre Voldemort. Todo lo que él sabe sobre ti. No más información en pequeñas dosis.

— Nunca podremos planear una estrategia decente si no sabemos cuáles son nuestras piezas en el tablero y las del enemigo. — aportó el pelirrojo.

— Sólo llevamos una reunión, apenas hemos tenido tiempo para…

— Una reunión es más que suficiente para darte un verdadero pantallazo de la situación. Pero no, Dumbledore decidió gastar el tiempo mostrándote posibles crímenes realizados por la familia de Voldemort. ¡Los recuerdos de un empleado del ministerio, Harry! — le reclamé indignada. Tomé aire para calmar mi enojo. — Dumbledore tiene que decirte las cosas de una vez, y después ahondar en detalles como ese de los Gaunt. Lo necesitas..., no, me corrijo, lo necesitamos. Si no, no podremos ayudarte como es debido. Debemos cambiar las reglas del juego. Es tu vida la que está en riesgo, tú debes llevar las riendas de esta guerra.

Harry permaneció en silencio, digiriendo, probablemente, lo que acabábamos de decirle.

— Es por esto mismo — continuó Ron. — que no puedes decirle que planeamos usar el armario para atrapar mortífagos. No porque Hermione quiera proteger al Hurón, sino porque tú debes actuar por ti mismo sin darle explicaciones a ese viejo que sólo guarda secretos y saboteará, sin lugar a dudas, nuestro plan para por fin hacer algo importante.

La lógica de Ronald marcó precedente esa noche. No sólo logró convencer a nuestro amigo, sino que también me generó un sentido de seguridad y compañía que hacía tiempo estaba necesitando.

Una vez que Harry se recompuso, nos miró fijamente, con determinación delineando su rostro, hombros rectos espalda erguida. Comenzó a hablar, gesticulando con sus manos en el espacio que nos dividía. Y planeamos; planeamos por largas horas como nunca antes.

Quedó pactado que, en su próxima reunión con Dumbledore, exigiría toda, absolutamente toda la verdad, evidenciando que si dejaba pasar algo por alto, el director corría el riesgo de perder la confianza de Harry; y todos sabíamos que, siendo él El Elegido, era un riesgo muy alto.

Por último, habiendo asegurado que para el fin de semana tendríamos el armario reparado con Draco, decidió que por la noche de mañana tendríamos una reunión con el Ejército de Dumbledore. La convocatoria fue enviada, sin muchas explicaciones, a través del encantamiento _Proteam_. Las monedas casi olvidadas se calentarían en los bolsillos de aquellos quienes aún las portaran, indicando fecha, hora, lugar y confirmación. Y quienes no contestaran para el mediodía, serían interceptados a conveniencia durante los pasillos, clases y recesos.

Parecía una tontería, un juego de niños, pero nuestra sociedad nos estaba empujando a actuar de manera impulsiva. Pero, por primera vez en mi vida, podía decir que mis impulsos eran controlados, eran mínimamente planeados, tenían un sentido de ser. Y así, esa noche, pude irme a dormir tranquila, sabiendo que mi romance con la platina serpiente no era un obstáculo con mis metas en mente. Mi miedo a enamorarme ahora parecía ridículo. Por ello, la tranquilidad que me invadía entre mis sabanas, me permitió descansar, arrullada con las memorias más tiernas compartidas con el rubio.

El día sería para las estrategias y la acción. Las noches serían para Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenas buenas bellesas!**

 **Como están en sus vidas?**

 **Como se sienten con el rumbo que toma la historia?  
**

 **Ya estamos llegando a un punto de quiebre… nuestra amada pareja se relaciona con calma y sinceridad, pero aún no están haciendo ningún show dramático de ello… y que hablar de sus amigos, ni espacio para ver sus reacciones han tenido… pero, eso no es tan importante en esta historia, o si?  
**

 **¿Qué les gustaría ver del Dramion, de sus amigos, de los adultos? ¿qQué es eso que NECESITAN LEER?**

 **Les pregunto, porque dentro de poco, habrá un capítulo especial, uno diferente, no les dire más que eso… pero podríamos incluír alguna de sus ideas o deseos respecto de este fic….**

 **Si quieren conversar más profundamente, son bienvenidas a charlar por Facebook… me encuentran como "Incantatem Ange"  
**

* * *

 **N/A: Ahora pasemos a las notas de editora, que como siempre, son un deleite! Gracias Mary por todo tu trabajo y esfuerzo de hacer de esto algo legible!  
**

El moreno tenía sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y su rostro parecía el de un niño caprichoso que no quería oír razón.

 _N/E: ¿Te sientes identificado, Malfoy?_

— Te dije que cuidaría de ti. Que iba a ayudarte. Y noté que huías en la hora del almuerzo. — le acaricié la mejilla, intentando calmarla para que entrara en razón. — Yo acepté no quitarte tu tiempo de estudio, descanso… Pero tú debes prometerme que comerás todas tus comidas siempre que sea posible.

 _N/E: Ay, quiero uno así, plz._

Luego, salí corriendo, a sabiendas de que, en cuanto ella reaccionara, tomaría represalias. Mis carcajadas resonaron en el pasillo luego de oírla gritar algo parecido a: ¡Te mataré hurón oxigenado!

 _N/E: RUN, FOREST, RUUUUUUUUUUN!_

Las negativas no se hicieron esperar. Para Pansy, ninguna de los dos bandos merecían que ella moviese un dedo. Según Blaise, la situación era demasiado riesgosa y prefería volar hacia el continente y esconderse en alguna playa del mediterráneo. Y por último y más preocupante, el silencio de Theo.

 _N/E: Par de cobardes jajaja_

— Nunca podremos planear una estrategia decente si no sabemos cuáles son nuestras piezas en el tablero y las del enemigo. — aportó el pelirrojo.

 _N/E: Ay, no sabes lo mucho que me gusta que Ron haya dicho esto… es tan… Ron jajaja lo amo_

El día sería para las estrategias y la acción. Las noches serían para Draco Malfoy.

 _N/E: Amé esta frase 3_

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 17:**

Ni bien me desperté, salté de la cama con un impulso energético que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. La determinación que me movilizaba era similar a la que solía vivenciar durante las épocas de examen: mucho nerviosismo, ansiedad y la sensación de caer al vacío, pero también alegría y absoluto entusiasmo por ser desafiada.

Aún en pijamas, mi mano voló directo a la moneda que había dejado sobre la mesita de luz antes de dormirme. Apenas mi piel entró en contacto, la temperatura del metal se elevó abruptamente.

 _Tengo respuestas._

 _Eso es bueno._

 _Muy bueno._

Leí, una a una, las respuestas. Eran cinco y todas positivas. Me tomaron por sorpresa claramente, pero me llenaron de un goce que casi me saca una lágrima de la emoción.

Es decir que, de los veinticinco participantes del ED que teníamos el año pasado -sin contarme a mí, Harry y Ron, cinco habían confirmado estar presentes esta noche.

Ahora que lo pensaba, solíamos ser veinticinco, pero, luego del desastre de Marietta Edgecombe y no queriendo saber nada con traidores (ya fueran justificables o no), podría decir que nuestros números habían cambiado. El año anterior había sido un juego de niños comparado con lo que se avecinaba para este fin de semana, por ende, sólo permanecerán en nuestro grupo aquellos dispuestos a enfrentarse a la cruda realidad.

Sin siquiera dedicarle un minuto de arranque a mi cerebro, me puse a organizar el día. Primero que nada -luego de haberme alistado propiamente, por supuesto- organizaría una red para que, entre los mismos miembros del ED, se esparciera el mensaje de la reunión.

Luego, claramente, desayunaría. De lo contrario, Draco, me llevaría a fuerza de chirlos.

 _¡Cómo si eso fuera a molestarte, Hermione!_

¿Molestarme? No. Eso no me hubiera molestado. Pero sí preocupado. Si nuestra nueva forma de relacionarnos se volvía pública, todo sería más complicado. No solo _mi_ sanidad se cuestionaría, sino que también la de Draco. Y necesitábamos que el Rey de las Serpientes conservara su estatus dentro de las mazmorras. Y ni hablar del peligro que correríamos si la noticia llegaba fuera del colegio, ya fuera en una carta de un joven sangrepura hacia sus padres, o a través de algún verdadero enemigo que yaciera dentro del castillo.

 _Concéntrate, Hermione. Termina de ordenar el día._

El resto del tiempo, me aseguraría de aprovechar cada minuto libre para terminar de reparar el armario.

 _Y clases, asistir a clases._

* * *

— Lav… ¡Lav!

Gruñí algo así como una respuesta. Parpadeé varias veces, para quitarme la sensación de pegajosidad de los ojos. Había vuelto a quedarme dormida sin quitarme el maquillaje.

La voz de Parvati volvió a oírse. Sonaba algo entusiasmada.

— Algo está pasando. Hermione nos ha dejado una nota.

Me incorporé de súbito. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie. El resto de nuestras compañeras de cuarto ya habían bajado a desayunar. Parvati se encontraba junto al pie de mi cama y sostenía un trozo de papel que había sido doblado por la mitad para sostenerse a sí mismo en pie. Y ahí, perfecta a la vez que arrebatada, se leía la inconfundible caligrafía de nuestra, también, perfecta y arrebatada Hermione.

…

 _EL ORO TE QUEMA_

…

— Está hablando de los falsos _Galeones_.

— Obviamente.

Estaría media adormilada aún, pero no era tonta. Las adivinanzas de Hermione podrían ser… detestables… a veces. Pero jamás dejarían de ser estimulantes. La precisión con la que te daba un mensaje era todo un arte a mi parecer, asegurándose de que sólo las personas necesarias lo descifraran, mientras que el resto del mundo sólo leería alguna frase con un significado filosófico, poético, o, incluso, palabras simplemente aburridas.

— ¿Qué dice la moneda? — pregunté mientras me apuraba en vestirme.

— No lo sé. Aún no la leo, no recuerdo dónde la dejé. — me confesó algo inquieta, mientras rebuscaba en el fondo de su baúl.

— ¡Parvati Patil! — la regañé. — ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? — volteó a verme con la intención de contestarme, pero no la dejé hablar. — Nunca, _nunca_ , vayas a ningún lado sin esa moneda. Es una fuente de información. Y más importante aún, un medio de comunicación.

 _Una no nace cotilla, se hace. Y el ED es algo importante, muy importante, como para no estar atenta._

* * *

Todos mis compañeros de cuarto habían bajado para ir a desayunar. Estaba acomodando mi corbata, la cual parecía estar encaprichada en no colaborar con mi torpeza mañanera, cuando la puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse. Vi por el espejo que era Ron. Probablemente había olvidado algo.

Cerró detrás de sí y me miró directo a los ojos.

No buscó desesperadamente entre sus pertenencias.

No se agachó para ver debajo de su cama.

No revisó los bolsillos de la túnica del día anterior.

No.

Ron sólo me miró a los ojos con determinación. Y luego, habló.

— Esta noche hay reunión del ED. Pasa el mensaje disimuladamente a todo miembro que veas. — tomó aire, parecía vibrar de anticipación.

Yo le asentí de manera afirmativa, sintiendo el manojo de nervios borbotear en mis tripas.

Se volteó hacia la salida, pero antes de siquiera tocar el picaporte, me llamó.

— Neville, esto… esto será diferente, ¿sabes?. Pero no menos importante, ¿ok?

— De acuerdo, Ron. Estaré ahí.

* * *

— ¡Muchachos! ¡Nada de carreritas escaleras abajo! — le grité al grupo de alumnos de primer año de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor que iba delante mí. — ¡O me veré obligado a restarle puntos a ambas casas!

Una mitad se detuvo y la otra mitad, la de los pequeños leones, por supuesto, tomó ventaja de esto y siguió su descenso a paso veloz.

Gruñí frustrado, apunto de volver a gritar, cuando Longbottom se colocó a mi par.

— ¿Mañana complicada, Goldstein?

— Sin dudas, Longbottom. — le contesté. — ¡Hey! ¡Deténganse o serán cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!

— ¿No crees que exageras?

— No les restaré ningún punto, tranquilo. ¿Ves? Ya se detuvieron. — sonreí satisfecho. El muchacho asintió con una pequeña mueca.

Bajábamos, uno junto al otro: él silenciosamente pensativo, yo, vigilando a los alumnos de primer y segundo año a nuestro alrededor. Llegando al último tramo de escaleras que nos llevaba al Hall, Longbottom sacó de su bolsillo un Galeón _,_ presentándomelo en la palma de su mano.

— ¿Crees que esta moneda sea falsa?

La miré de cerca. En vez de leerse " _Unum Galeon"_ , habían números en el lugar de las letras.

— Pareciera que sí… — Parpadeé un par de veces. Me lo mostró más de cerca para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo una vez más. — Umm...

— Si crees que la mañana será complicada, ¿te imaginas esta noche?— me sonrió de forma embarazosa.

— Maldición. — murmuré en un suspiro.

 _¡Maldito Potter y su séquito de Gryffindors! ¿Ahora qué?_

* * *

Anthony tenía el aura agitada. Palpitaba velozmente como el corazón de un ratón. Si su aura se manifestaba así, algo lo debía de haber alterado. Extraño, porque él era uno de los chicos más calmados que conocía.

Lo observé sentarse en nuestra mesa, que ya estaba arrebatada de estudiantes hambrientos. Su rostro serio, con ceño fruncido, se mantenía agachado, absolutamente pensativo. Luego levantó la mirada posándola en Cho, quien estaba sentada justo frente a él, untando mermelada en una tostada con parsimonia aburrida.

Cho Chang siempre tuvo un aura brillante, que parecía danzar a su alrededor. Pero, desde la muerte de Cedric, lamentablemente, la energía que la rodeaba se había opacado y agarrado tintes melancólicos, cambiando, incluso, de color.

Hoy no había diferencia. Ella estaba serena, ajena, tanto a la mirada penetrante con la que Anthony la estaba invocando, como a mi distante observación.

Llegaron Terry y Michael carcajeándose. Sus auras eran vibrantes y relucientes; auras que se mezclaron con las de su mejor amigo Anthony, percibiéndose las unas a las otras, como reconociendo el estado de cada una.

El rubio se volteó al oír que las carcajadas se reducían a un murmullo. Sus dos amigos lo estaban mirando seriamente, habiendo reconocido que algo le pasaba.

Los _Metians_ comenzaban a meterse por las ventanas del Gran Comedor. Volaban directo a la mesa de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Algo importante estaba pasando.

Anthony fue rodeado por al menos siete _Metians_ , los cuales vi cómo le pinchaban su pecho con sus venenosos aguijones.

El rubio debió sentirlos, porque de inmediato se puso de pie. Miró para un lado y me encontró con los ojos. Haciéndome señas con la mano, me pidió que me acercara. Luego, miró al otro lado buscando a alguien más.

Me aproximé, y pude oír algo de lo que Anthony estaba susurrándoles a sus amigos y Cho.

— … no creo. Quiero decirlo una sola vez, y punto. No seas impaciente, Terry. — volvió a levantar la mirada, me sonrió de forma rara y me saludó. — Hola, Luna, ¿cómo te encuentras?

— Muy entretenida, la verdad. Están pasando cosas…

— Sí… sí, justamente. Bueno, ermm, ¿por casualidad, sabes dónde está Padma? — me interrumpió, claramente afectado por las pequeñas criaturas que no dejaban de molestarlo y pincharlo.

— Sí, lo sé.— le contesté. — ¿Cómo se siente la presión en tu pecho? ¿Estás bien? Los _Metians_ pueden ponerse insoportables. Tabaco o un trago de whiskey los suele alejar por un rato, pero después vuelven, siempre vuelven. Sólo se irán definitivamente cuando calmes tu ansiedad…

— Luna, lo siento, pero no es el momento… ¿Dónde está Padma?

— Con Parvati en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ellas también tienen muchos _Metians_ a su alrededor...

— Emm, gracias, gracias, ¿Cho? — llamó a la morena, quien no dejaba de mirar la tostada en su plato como decidiendo si comérsela o dejarla intacta

— ¿Umm? — levantó la mirada algo confundida, confusión que resaltó cuando se vio rodeada por compañeros de años menores.

— Cho, debemos hablar… nosotros… — hizo un gesto con su mano para señalarnos. — Crees, ¿crees que deberíamos incluir a Marietta?

— ¿Marietta...? ¿Por qué, de que…?— luego sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, y su aura se vio contagiada por la de Anthony, al igual que les había sucedido a Terry y Michael, quienes también habían comenzado a ser picados por las criaturillas ansiosas.— Oh… por Merlín, ¿qué sucede ahora?

— Cho, solo quiero decirlo una vez. — susurró algo irritado — Dime, ¿buscamos a Marietta o no?

— ¡No! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No solo quedó…! — Michael le hizo señas con las manos de que bajara el volumen. — No solo quedó traumada y un Auror tuvo que modificar su memoria, sino que además _Granger_ le lanzaría un Avada si la ve pisar La Sala que Viene y Va. — gruñó enojada en un murmullo apenas perceptible.

— Hermione no haría eso. Pero Cho tiene razón. Hay tantos _Metians_ en el comedor, que el asunto parece lo suficientemente serio. Dejemos a Marietta fuera de esto.

— De acuerdo — asintió Anthony. — Acérquense. ¿Cho, podrías cubrirnos de los oídos ajenos?

Con determinación en la mirada, nuestra compañera sacó su varita y rodeó nuestras agitadas auras en una burbuja protectora que nos permitiría hablar sin problemas.

* * *

La mesa de Gryffindor estaba muy agitada, más de lo normal en realidad. Algunos iban de un lado para el otro susurrándose cosas al oído. Además, un grupo de Ravenclaws actuaba de forma sospechosa.

Se preguntaran por qué -a mí, Draco Malfoy- me importa, ¿no? Respuesta corta: porque soy un slytherin de primera categoría. Respuesta larga: ¿Acaso no han prestado atención a mi vida últimamente? Sino mantengo mis ojos abiertos, mi atención en los detalles, mi mente despierta, las probabilidades de morir son… una en tres. Lo calculé, y es incuestionable. Y aun sabiendo de antemano que Granger, Potter y Weasley planeaban hacer algo estúpido con el armario, no podía evitar sentirme nervioso.

 _Planean hacer algo estúpido, después de todo._

Terminé mi desayuno de forma veloz. La conducta tan particular de esa mañana ya me había puesto los pelos de punta y cerrado el estómago.

Salí del comedor, viendo tras de mí hacia la mesa de los profesores. Parecían ajenos a lo que sucedía. Un día normal.

 _¿Pero es que no se dan cuenta que algo está pasando?_

Iba en dirección a las escaleras cuando Lovegood pasó a mi lado corriendo y dando saltos cual niña.

— ¡Hannah! ¡Han...oh! ¡Lo siento, Malfoy!— siguió de largo, no dándome tiempo a responder o reaccionar. Estaba emocionadísima. — ¡Hannah!

La otra chica, quien iba camino a los jardines, probablemente dirigiéndose a su clase de herbología con los Gryffindor, se volteó roja de vergüenza por el escándalo que la Ravenclaw estaba generando con sus gritos.

— Hannah, revisa tus Galeones, todos. Ha habido una repentina aparición de _Ejudores._ Y ya sabes, tienden a derretir tus monedas con tanto calor.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Luna?

Oí a las muchachas hablar, mientras me alejaba escaleras arriba. Las ideas retorcidas de la rubia de enormes ojos siempre me intrigaban y exasperaba por partes iguales. A veces, me entraba curiosidad y ganas de compartir más tiempo con ella, otras simplemente agradecía que fuera un año menor que yo, evitando, así, su presencia periódica en mi vida.

Tomé el pasillo del primer piso que me llevaba a la torre donde estaba, en su base, el aula de aritmancia. Pocos alumnos transitaban a mi alrededor. Y, en todo caso, la mayoría lo hacía en dirección al comedor, ya que aún quedaban más de veinte minutos para entrar a clases. Di la vuelta a una esquina, cuando, de pronto, una mano salió de detrás de un enorme tapiz tirando de mi brazo.

Apenas tuve tiempo de ver de reojo lo que parecía una mata de rizos castaños. Un segundo después, dicha mata de rizos invadían mi periferia, unos brazos colgaban de mis hombros, y unos labios suaves y carnosos buscaban los míos.

No tuve más remedio que adaptarme a la situación. Por ello, envolví la cintura de, ahora sabía con certeza, Hermione. Era su sabor. Su olor. Su cuerpo.

Se sentía familiar, y a la vez, me parecía que todo era nuevo.

En uno de los segundos en los que nos separamos para respirar, ella, simplemente con su mano, nos envolvió en su hechizo silenciador favorito. La oí susurrar _Mortuus Silentium_ , y a continuación volvió a arremeter contra mi boca de forma desesperada. La escuché gemir, gruñir.

 _Ese es mi sonido favorito en el mundo, sí, señor. Demasiado sexy como para no amarlo._

Sexy, como ella, quien en ese momento se refregaba contra mí de la forma más felina y natural que jamás hubiera experimentado.

No entendía que ocurría, el porqué de este asalto repentino y sin aviso. No es que me quejara, me encontraba muy a gusto. Pero… esta situación me recordaba a… bueno, la noche en que Hermione Granger me dio una lección, una muy sensual. Y he ahí el motivo del parecido entre las situaciones.

No tendría mis manos y pies atados, pero ella, toda lujuriosa, me tomó por sorpresa, descolocándome en un instante. Hermione, claramente, se encontraba en posesión del control.

Su cuerpo, liviano y menudo, se sentía vibrante de poder. Me presionaba contra la pared con cada una de sus curvas, mientras sus manos exploraban toda zona a su alcance.

Y cuando ya no pudo tocar más piel porque la tela se lo impedía, comenzó a deshacerse de ésta. Me sacó la túnica de un tirón. Levantó el borde inferior de mi suéter hasta quitarlo por mi cabeza. Aflojó la corbata, la cual voló en menos de un segundo. Y, por último, desabotonó, mejor dicho, arrancó mi camisa. Todo esto, sin dejar de besarme.

Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, hombros y parte superior de mi pecho. Y cada vez que intentaba ser yo quien la tocaba, ella quitaba mis manos y las sujetaba a mis costados.

— Herm… Hermione…

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Qué haces? Tenemos clases en unos minutos… no puedo ir por ahí con esto... _esto_ entre mis piernas. — le supliqué. La sentí sonreír contra la piel que cubría la unión entre mi cuello y hombro, la cual succionaba gustosamente, enviando corrientes eléctricas por mi espina dorsal.

— ¿Y qué sería _esto,_ Draco? — preguntó juguetona mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba toda mi erección desde la base hasta la punta por encima del pantalón, y la otra desabrochaba diestramente mi cinturón.

— Umm-gaahh — intenté ahogar el gemido que trepó por mi garganta sin permiso. — Sabes de qué hablo… ¡Diablos, Granger!— exclamé al sentir uno de sus dedos meterse por la banda elástica de mi bóxer y rozar atrevidamente la sensible punta de mi pene.

— No, no lo sé. ¿Podrías recordármelo?

Ella quería que lo dijera, la muy maldita. Me estaba torturando con sus mordiscos feroces en mi cuello, y sus delicados, casi imperceptibles, toques en mi sexo.

— Hermione…, por favor…— le supliqué, sin estar realmente seguro de lo que quería. ¿Qué frene? ¿Qué continúe?

— No, Draco. Te debo un castigo, — su voz vibraba contra mi garganta, cargada de sensualidad, — ¿recuerdas?— me contestó, introduciendo su mano completamente bajo la tela. Abrazó con sus dedos la lubricada punta, bajando lentamente, para luego subir dando un leve giro a su muñeca. Eso provocó que me temblaran las piernas y mis caderas dieran un empujón hacia delante.

Mantuvo ese ritmo por lo que parecieron horas. Yo entre tanto jadeaba, con mis ojos fuertemente apretados, mis manos en puños, sacando voluntad de la misma tierra para no caerme al piso.

La delicia de sensaciones que estaba viviendo no tenía nombre, a menos que le quisiéramos poner Hermione Granger.

No estaba seguro de si llegaría al orgasmo a este paso. Pero de lo que, ahora sí, estaba seguro era que no quería que ella se detuviese. Necesitaba que esto tuviese un final, uno hermosamente explosivo.

Pero no. Ella no me lo pondría tan fácil, porque el ritmo de sus caricias parecía ir cada vez más lento. Hasta que…

— ¿Qué- qué haces? No…— le pregunté abriendo los ojos repentinamente al sentir que retiraba su mano de mi entrepierna.

— ¿No? — me preguntó con su sonrisa maliciosa, apenas visible.

La tenue luz que entraba por la fina franja abierta del tapiz tras el cual nos ocultábamos, era lo único que nos permitía percibir algo con los ojos.

— No, por favor, no te detengas. — le imploré con mi voz ronca de deseo. — Prometo portarme bien…

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Prometes portarte bien, Draco? — me inquirió entre mordisco y mordisco que procuraba en mi mandíbula. — ¿Y cómo harás eso?

Mi cerebro, el cual se asemejaba a un trapo mojado, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar cuál era el motivo de mi castigo.

 _¡Porque le gritaste, idiota!_

No, no era ese el motivo. Algo en mis vísceras me lo decía…

 _¡Porque la sacudiste por los hombros!... Eso tenía sentido, pero ella no pareció enojarse por eso realmente._

Recordé, entonces, que me había exigido nunca tocarla sin su permiso. Pero eso tampoco era, ya que se había mantenido tranquila luego de eso.

 _¿Será por qué le di un chirlo en el trasero la otra mañana?... No, eso le había gustado. Se notaba en su tono de voz al gritarme._

No se me ocurría nada. Mi mente realmente no servía en esos momentos. Y con una última gota de esfuerzo me di cuenta de que era.

 _Porque dudaste. Porque no confiaste en ella._

La respuesta correcta apareció en mi enlentecido cerebro justo en el instante en que ella se alejó un poco de mí. La miré fijo a los ojos, los cuales le brillaban cargados de su siempre presente atención.

— Porque no dudaré de ti. Tienes toda mi confianza, Hermione. — apoyé mi frente en la suya para recuperar algo de contacto con ella. La veracidad de mis palabras me sorprendió por un instante, pero la tranquilidad mental que me producía esta revelación, era absoluta.

— Gracias, Draco. — ella se inclinó para darme un dulce beso.

Era el beso más emotivo que habíamos compartido hasta ahora. El primero que se sentía fluir desde el pecho. Me temblaba el cuerpo de pura emoción. Nos abrazamos tan profunda y cariñosamente que sentí como conectábamos el uno con el otro en un nuevo nivel.

* * *

No había podido, ni querido, evitar usar los minutos de sobra de esa mañana, para estar un rato con Draco. Y lo que empezó con la idea de compartir un buen beso, terminó siendo mucho más.

Se me ocurrió que sería divertido hacerlo ir a clases con una erección inamovible, a modo de castigo. Pero no, luego de oírlo hablar de su confianza en mí y de ese beso tan vinculante como tierno, la pasión volvió a hacerse presente. Reanudé mi tarea de satisfacerlo. Con mi mano lo llevé a un orgasmo que explotó en mi palma.

Lo vi marcharse a clases con una mirada aturdida, pasos relajados y una sonrisa de completitud.

Corrí hasta los invernaderos para atender a Herbología, y ésta, como el resto de las clases de la mañana, pasó volando. Tenía media hora libre antes del almuerzo, tiempo que aproveché para ir a la sala de los menesteres y seguir haciendo avances con el armario.

Durante este tiempo, una a una fui recibiendo más y más respuestas de los integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore. Estábamos casi completos, lo cual me sorprendía. No esperaba que hubiera tantos interesados en seguir participando, no después de lo que ocurrió con Marietta Edgecombe.

Tan enfrascada me encontraba en mi lectura de uno de los tomos de la biblioteca falsa de los Malfoy, que no noté la presencia de mi serpiente favorita hasta que sus brazos me rodearon por la espalda abarcando mis brazos.

— Hola, preciosa. — me saludó dejando una línea de besos desde mi hombro hasta mi nuca.

— Umm… — se me escapó un suspiro de contento, mientras le brindaba a sus labios acceso a todo mi cuello. — ¿Qué tal tu día?

— Empezó de forma espectacular, pase lo que pase, nada puede importarme. — me contestó, cerrando su oración con un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

— Espero no haber perjudicado tus niveles de atención… ya sabes, con lo que te hice. — le comenté con una mueca. Realmente no tener en cuenta eso había sido muy irresponsable de mi parte.

— No, tranquila. — me sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento junto a mí en el sofá de dos cuerpos que había conjurado para leer más cómodamente.— Sería una vergüenza para mi familia si con un simple orgasmo no pudiese compartimentar.

— ¿Simple? ¿A eso le llamas simple? Prácticamente temblabas en mis… Espera...— mientras él se reía de mi indignación, un enorme "clic" resonó en mi cabeza.

Compartimentar no era un término tomado a la ligera en el mundo mágico. Era una habilidad necesaria para poder ser Oclumante.

— ¿Dijiste Compartimentar? Draco, ¿sabes Oclumancia?— le pregunté emocionada.

— Sí, obviamente. Es un don familiar, corre en la sangre de los Black. Mi madre y mi tía Bella, — hizo una mueca de desagrado al mencionar a la segunda— me entrenaron en el arte desde pequeño. También Legermancia.

— ¡Fascinante! ¡Wow, Draco! ¡Ese es un gran privilegio! — exclamé sonriente. Él volvió a encogerse de hombros, esta vez, con tintes rojos en sus mejillas y una leve sonrisita.

— Puedo enseñarte cuando quieras…

— ¡Me encantaría! — le abracé aún más emocionada. — Espera, ¿crees que puedas ser capaz de enseñar esas artes?

— Si, ¿por qué no?

— Cielos… debes ser bueno… — me mordí el labio pensativa, arrancando una pielcita. — ¿Estarías dispuesto a enseñarle a alguien más?

— ¿A quién? — me preguntó receloso.

— Umm…¿Harry?

— ¡¿Potter?! ¡¿Por qué demonios…?!

— Es importante, Draco. Es realmente importante que Harry aprenda Oclumancia. — le comenté en tono suplicante. Lo vi cerrar los ojos. Luego suspiró abatido, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con El Señ… Vol- voldemort? — le asentí con la cabeza. — Debí imaginarlo. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

— No estamos seguros realmente. Sólo sabemos que Dumbledore lo cree extremadamente necesario. El año pasado… emm… Draco, esto es algo delicado y complejo. Preferiría que Harry te cuente si así él lo quiere. Se trata de él después de todo. De su mente. — me excusé. El rubio pareció entender, porque asintió.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, él decidió cambiar de tema. Nos pusimos a recopilar los avances que habíamos hecho cada uno con la investigación para reparar el armario. Coordinamos que él haría las pruebas con los conjuros que teníamos seleccionados luego del almuerzo, ya que Slytherin tenía una hora libre sin clase.

Antes de bajar al comedor, le conté lo que pasaría esa noche. Le hablé del ED y de sus integrantes. Le expliqué cuál era la idea de reunirlos y los porqué. Pareció inseguro cuando le pedí que asistiera. Y sus motivos eran lógicos y coincidían con los míos, excepto por uno.

— Hermione, sabes que no confiarán en mí. Si estoy presente corremos el riesgo de que no quieran participar de, ¿cómo la llamaste? "Misión, atrapemos a esos bastardos". — dijo lo último con tono burlesco. — Además, pueden delatar mi alianza con ustedes a cualquiera, y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que eso no-debe-pasar. — acentuó cada palabra.

— Lo sé, y me aseguraré de que eso no suceda. — me miró dudoso unos instantes. — ¿Confías en mí? — pregunté algo desesperada. _Necesitaba_ que acudiera esta noche. Él era tan artífice como responsable de la oportunidad que teníamos de atrapar mortífagos.

— Confío en ti. — declaró con una sonrisa apretada. — Iré.

* * *

— Apresúrate, Harry. No hay mucho tiempo, y debemos estar _antes_ de que empiecen a llegar todos a la reunión. — La voz mandona de mi amiga me apremió desde la puerta de mi cuarto, el cual estaba vacío ya que todo el mundo se había ido a cenar hacía unos momentos.

— Ya va, ya va… no encuentro la capa, ¿la tienes tú, verdad? — le pregunté levantándome del suelo, donde me encontraba rebuscando en mi baúl. Ella tenía el rostro lleno de culpabilidad — ¿Hermione?

— Le dije a Ron que la tomara y fuera a las cocinas. Sabes que los elfos lo adoran, y adoran aún más prepararle comida para llevar.

 _Esta bruja es brillante, pero sus actividades a mis espaldas estaban colmando mi paciencia._

Mi irritación se debe haber reflejado en mi rostro, porque inmediatamente intervino a modo de disculpas.

— Harry, sabes que no tenemos tiempo, hay mucho que preparar y... hablar. — me indicó con la cabeza para que camináramos escaleras abajo hasta la sala común. — Ron traerá nuestra cena y algunos cuantos bocadillos para más tarde. Ya verás…

— De acuerdo. Pero, por favor, avísame la próxima vez. — le dije con el tono más serio y exigente que pude formular. Ella asintió con fervor y tiró de mi mano para que apresuráramos el paso.

— Harry, — susurró, a pesar de los desiertos pasillos. — Draco es capaz de enseñarte Oclumancia. Debes intentarlo.

— ¿Qué.. Cómo… Hermione, por qué, Merlín me ayude, crees que Malfoy va a querer…?

— Ya aceptó. Lo hablamos al mediodía. Mira, Harry, en todo caso, será mejor que con Snape, ¿sí? Además, ya sabes que él no quiere ayudarte. Y es muy importante que tengas esta habilidad desarrollada. No puedes arriesgarte a que Voldemort vuelva a meterse a tu mente…

— Hermione, escúchame… — comencé con voz quejumbrosa, pero ella me cortó exasperada.

— No, Harry Potter, tú escúchame a mí.— Me detuvo a unos metros del muro que llevaba a La Sala de los Menesteres. — Sabes muy bien las consecuencias gravísimas que ese vínculo entre tu mente y la de él puede provocar. No permitiré que sea más usado en tu contra. Menos que menos ahora. Si vamos a atrapar mortífagos, no pasará desapercibido para Tom Riddle, y querrá saber qué está ocurriendo. Buscará en tus recuerdos de alguna manera, o… no sé, Harry... — su voz comenzó a resquebrajarse por la angustia. Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Los nervios de mi amiga estaban siempre presentes últimamente. Demasiado estrés. Demasiadas preocupaciones. Era una pequeña bomba de tiempo. La abracé. Era mi turno de contenerla y consolarla.

— Shh… shh… Lo siento. Tienes razón. Es solo mi maldito orgullo poniendo excusas. — le sobé la espalda, mientras la acunaba. La sentí asentir y sorber con su nariz. — Es difícil no ver a Malfoy como mi rival, ¿sabes? De hecho, nunca te agradecí, Hermione. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí estos últimos días, bueno… desde los once años en verdad, pero… sabes a lo que me refiero. Nunca me imaginé que Draco Malfoy podría ser quien poco a poco puedo ver.

— Él es genial, Harry, lo juro. Sólo debes conocerlo mejor. — comentó separándose de mi abrazo y limpiando su rostro con el puño de la túnica del colegio.

La miré recomponerse, y mi curiosidad presionaba por saber; saber qué le ocurría con él. Cuál era su relación. Algo.

— Hermione, ¿me dirías cuál es tu situación con él? Una actualización de la información no me vendría nada mal. Lo último que supe es que te gusta… pero… Bueno, Ron y yo nos preguntamos qué sucede entre ustedes, porque parece ser que los sentimientos son recíprocos. Al menos eso pudimos ver la otra noche en que estuvimos los cuatro juntos.

— Vaya… no lo sé, Harry. No tenemos nada claro… pero creo que, sí… creo que nos gustamos. — miró hacia el muro vacío donde aparecería la puerta a la sala.

 _¿Estará el hurón ahí dentro?_

— ¿Se gustan? ¿Te lo dijo? — pregunté sorprendido.

— Bueno… — mi amiga se puso roja como un tomate en un microsegundo.

— ¿Si? — insistí.

— Me lo ha dicho, y me lo ha demostrado…

— ¡No sigas hablando! ¡No quiero saber más! — ella comenzó a reír. — ¡Puaj!

— Ay… no te hagas el…

— No, no, no, no… en serio, Hermione. No quiero detalles. — puse mis manos en el aire con las palmas en señal de "Alto". — Se gustan, y ambos se lo han expresado. Están teniendo una relación de... algún tipo. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Fin del tema.

Ella se siguió carcajeádose un minuto más. Luego me abrazó por la cintura y apretó fuerte.

— Te quiero, Harry.

— Yo también. — le devolví el abrazo.

Luego de separarnos, se puso a caminar de un lado al otro, seguramente convocando la mágica sala. Me pidió que aguardara unos instantes. Entró por la puerta, la cual desapareció tras ser cerrada, dejándome afuera. Después de un rato, tiempo en el que me sentí un estúpido, estando ahí parado solo, sin hacer nada más que mirar un muro vacío, ella volvió acompañada de, obviamente, el hurón oxigenado.

— Potter. — asintió su cabeza a modo de saludo.

— ¿Cómo estas, Draco? — le pregunté, usando su nombre de pila con la pura intensión de descolocarlo.

Y funcionó, sin dudas, porque me miró sorprendido. Sus ojos se abrieron brutalmente, con sus cejas tan levantadas que desaparecían tras los mechones de pelo que caían en la frente.

— Bien, gracias. — respondió aturdido y con su mejor tono de amabilidad. — ¿No más apellidos, _Harry_? — cuestionó tras recomponerse.

— No creo que haga falta. Hermione me dijo lo que sucede entre ustedes. — agregué mirándola. Él hizo lo mismo, nuevamente sorprendido.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Ella asintió, con sus manos cubriendo su boca para ocultar una enorme sonrisa que yo sabía estaba allí y que, al fin y al cabo, se reflejaba en sus ojos.

— De acuerdo, — continuó el slytherin, volviendo su mirada en mi dirección. — pero no pienso darte explicaciones.

— No iba a pedirlas. — respondí.

— Tampoco aceptaré escuchar de tu parte ningún sermón o amenaza respecto a cómo debo cuidar de ella.

— No planeaba hacerlo. — Y era verdad. Me parecía respetable y lo correcto. Hermione sabía lo que hacía, no necesitaba que la sobreprotegiera.

— Bien.

— Bien.

Ambos asentimos al unísono extendiendo nuestros brazos para cerrar nuestro nuevo acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

— Qué hermoso y conmovedor espectáculo. — se escuchó a nuestro costado. Los tres saltamos a la vez, viendo en dirección a la voz. Ron se descubrió, quitándose la capa. — Ahora, ¿podemos entrar? Muero de hambre. — levantó una enorme canasta para mostrarnos la comida.

— ¡Rayos, Weasley! ¡Ustedes me matarán de un susto con sus juguetes mágicos! ¡Malditos gryffindors! — gruño el slytherin agarrándose el pecho.

— No, no, nada de eso, hurón. Si a él lo llamarás Harry, a mí me debes llamar Ron. — se burló mi amigo señalándome con el dedo.

Hermione reía mientras volvía a caminar frente al muro vacío.

— Ya quisieras, comadreja. — siguió refunfuñando, pasándose las manos por su pálida cara para relajarse un poco.

— ¿Caballeros? Si ya terminaron con todo el teatro, ¿les parece que entremos?

Y sin decir más, desapareció puerta adentro. Los tres la seguimos, encontrándonos con lo que parecía una enorme sala redonda, con una mesa -también redonda- en el centro, rodeada de muchas sillas, tantas que no quise ni contarlas. Había ventanales en los muros, por los que entraba la luz del crepúsculo, y dos puertas. Miré inquisitivamente a mi amiga.

— Una de las puertas es un baño, por si la reunión se extiende demasiado. Y la otra es una habitación más pequeña, para que tengamos privacidad, ya saben… — señaló a Malfoy. — precauciones necesarias.

El rubio, pareció entender algo que ni Ron ni yo comprendimos, porque asintió satisfactoriamente.

— Bien pensado, Granger.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué precauciones hablan? — inquirió mi amigo.

— Si me permiten, les explicaré cómo será la dinámica de esta noche mientras comemos. — Dijo Hermione entrando a la susodicha habitación.

La seguimos, y dentro había un juego de sillones, una mesa ratona en el medio, y una chimenea. Parecía la sala de estar de la casa de Ron, solo que más pequeña, ordenada y sin tantos adornos, tapices, artilugios y cojines. Una vez que nos ubicamos, y entre todos acomodamos la comida en la pequeña mesita ratona, Hermione comenzó a hablar. Su semblante serio decía mucho por sí solo.

— Cuando alguien del ED entre, lo sabremos porque sonará una campana dándonos aviso. Draco permanecerá aquí, oculto, hasta que sea seguro para él, para todos en verdad, que se sepa de su alianza con nosotros.

— Tiene sentido.— comenté mientras tragaba. Ella aprovechó para darle un bocado a su Sándwich de cerdo.

— ¿Qué harás para asegurarte la lealtad de todos, Hermione? — preguntó Malfoy. — Ya sabes, me parece muy ingenioso lo que le hiciste a Edgecombe el año pasado, — comentó con la sonrisa ladeada y maliciosa que era tan característica de él.— pero no creo que sea suficiente.

— Te sorprenderías el miedo que infunde Hermione — bromeó Ron, quien recibió un golpe suave en el hombro.

— Por supuesto que no… Planeaba proponer un Juramento Inquebrantable…

— Eso es muy serio, Hermione ¡Muy peligroso! — exclamó el pelirrojo.

Yo estaba perdido, como siempre.

— Tranquilo, Ron. Lo diseñaremos para que sea a prueba de errores.

— Alguien podría morir…

— Nadie morirá si cumplen su palabra. ¡Confía en ella, Weasley!

— No es como si no confiara en Hermione…

— ¿Alguien quiere explicarle al pobre criado-por-muggles-que-no-es-un-devorador-de-bibliotecas qué es un Juramento Inquebrantable? — pedí irritadamente.

— Es una especie de contrato mágico que si lo rompes… te mueres. — explicó brevemente el rubio con rostro aparentando desinterés y aburrimiento. Mis ojos se abrieron por sí solos, y un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda.

 _¿Morirse? ¡Yo no quiero que muera nadie! Excepto por Voldemort. Si él se muere, sería fantástico._

— ¡Draco! ¡No lo expliques tan vagamente! ¿No ves que lo asustas? — el hurón también recibió un golpe en el hombro. — Harry. Tranquilo. Tendremos todas las precauciones necesarias. Nadie morirá. Porque todos serán conscientes de la seriedad de la situación. Y sólo aquellos que quieran participar aceptarán el Juramento Inquebrantable. Pondremos reglas simples de seguir y cláusulas preventivas. Mira…

Hermione sacó de su mochila un pesado tomo de cuero gris que se titulaba _Contratos mágicos en todas sus variedades_. Hojeó hasta encontrar el índice.

— De este libro saqué el modelo del año pasado. Y también lo estudié para formular el contrato de hoy. Combinaremos el Juramento inquebrantable con una cláusula llamada " _Non potes dicere_ ", que significa…

— "No se puede decir". ¡Brillante! — intervino Malfoy. — Ni siquiera podrán _decir_ algo siempre que se especifique en el contrato o juramento. — continuó entusiasmadamente. Mientras tanto, mi amiga asentía emocionada, probablemente estaba contenta de que al fin alguien la siguiera intelectualmente.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Comprendo. Pero, ¿ya lo tienes escrito? Me gustaría revisarlo.

— No, aún no, Harry. Planeaba hacerlo con Ron mientras tú hablabas con Draco.

— ¿Conmigo? — preguntaron mi amigo y el slytherin a la vez, ambos con los rostros extrañados.

— Sí. Ustedes dos deben hablar sobre Oclumancia. — nos señaló. — Y, Ronald, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que eres un excelente estratega? Necesito de tu ayuda para _ver_ que no existan formas de evadir el juramento. O peor, que alguien muera por error.

— Bueno… está bien, como quieras. — accedió Ron, con las mejillas tan coloradas como su cabello.

Terminamos de cenar en breve, compartiendo opiniones y preocupaciones en referencia a la reunión. La atmósfera estaba cargada de anticipación, pero no faltaron las palabras de ánimo y las declaraciones de confianza por parte de los cuatro. Sí, los cuatro. Al final terminé descubriendo que Malfoy, cuando no estaba haciendo muecas de desagrado y comentarios hirientes, era una persona bastante agradable.

De un momento a otro, mis amigos se había retirado a la sala principal para, y cito, " _No interrumpir las tareas del otro_ ".

Con el rubio nos miramos incómodamente, sin saber qué decir o por dónde empezar. Y era natural. Nunca antes habíamos estado en una situación así.

— Bueno, Potter, Hermione me dijo que necesitas aprender Oclumancia. — comenzó, cambiando su postura, para buscar de alguna manera relajarse. — No quiero ser un metiche, así que si no quieres no me digas los motivos. Pero tienes que saber que, lamentablemente, si te ayudo a entrenar este arte, tarde o temprano lo podría descubrir. — se rascó la nuca. — Estaré en tu mente.

— Lo sé. Lo he experimentado… Pero, emm… gracias por advertirme. Snape… él no me dio aviso. Se sintió algo así como una... violación a mi mente. — admití dolorosamente. Habían sido unas experiencias horribles.

— Comprendo la sensación. Mi tía fue brutal con sus lecciones. — me miró con algo parecido a empatía. — En cambio, mi madre, ella me entrenó con una técnica más suave. Te daría tiempo a construir capa por capa de protección. Es menos doloroso, al menos un poco. Por eso, si aceptas que te ayude, usaría la técnica de ella al principio. Y la de Bellatrix al final, cuando tengas fuerza mental.

— ¿Que yo acepte? Mira, no te voy a mentir. Aborrezco la idea de volver a hacer esto, es horrible. Pero… pero, es una necesidad. Debo hacerlo. Y seré yo quien te estará eternamente agradecido, si tú decides ayudarme. — admití.

 _Prefiero hacer esto con_ _mi némesis_ _de la infancia, y no con el_ _de mi padre._

— No se diga más. Tienes toda la ayuda que pueda proporcionarte. — me dijo con una sonrisa apretada. Él nunca me había mirado así, con intenciones de animarme, sonriendo, como si fuéramos amigos.

 _¿Será posible ser amigos?_

— Gracias, Mal-Draco. — le dije sinceramente, reparando a tiempo la mención de su nombre. Él se carcajeó con soltura y voz seca, negando con la cabeza.

— De nada, Pot-Harry.

Mientras también yo comenzaba a reír, le aventé un cojín. Lo bloqueó con su antebrazo. Luego sacó su varita, con la cual despejó prolijamente la mesa ratona, levitando la canasta hasta el piso en uno de los costados de los sillones. Se puso de pie mirándome a los ojos.

Me dio vértigo, tragué en seco y comencé a sudar.

 _Estaba por volver a hacer esto. Volverán a invadir mi mente. Será horrible. No quiero…no, no, no...no quiero..._

— Potter… ¡Harry! — sentí la mano del rubio en mi hombro. De pronto, estaba sentado junto a mí, mirándome preocupadamente. — ¿Estas bien? Te ves pálido… — no contesté. No podría si quisiese, en todo caso. — Tranquilo, Harry. No es necesario que hagamos esto ahora, ¿sí? — me aseguró. Pero aún no podía calmarme. — Hey, respira. Vamos, hazlo conmigo. Inspira… expira… inspira… expira… eso. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Luego de un rato de respirar profundamente, guiado por la persona menos imaginable, mi mente dejó de dar vueltas, las náuseas se me fueron y el pecho dejó de tener un peso invisible encima.

Así de rápido había venido, y así de rápido se había ido, ese espantoso malestar que te deja con el miedo a flor de piel; miedo a perder el control.

— ¿Mejor? — me preguntó luego de medio minuto, yo simplemente asentí. — Tuviste un ataque de pánico. — volví a asentir, recostando mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. — Weasley tenía razón.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunté con la boca pastosa.

— Él mencionó que era algo común entre ustedes… ya sabes, la otra noche cuando fue _a mí_ a quien le dio el ataque de pánico.

— Oh… sí. Es verdad. — sonreí débilmente. Mis músculos no terminaban de recomponerse. — Somos todos un puñado de adolescentes traumatizados. — bromeé.

— Aprecio tu humor cínico, Potter. Pero necesitas estar bien para la reunión. Vamos. Bebe. — levanté la cabeza y noté que Malfoy tenía un vaso de agua en su mano. — Tienes que marcar presencia e inspirar confianza si quieres que te tomen en serio. Ningún líder sale a dar discursos post-ataque de pánico.

— Uhgg… Lo sé, Malfoy, lo sé. No planeaba esto. — comenté frustrado por la totalidad de la situación.— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que no lo supe hasta ahora, lo...lo mucho que me afecta que se metan en mi cabeza… — tomé unos tragos de agua; tragos que sirvieron para lubricar mi seca garganta y también para llenarme de coraje. Admitirle esto a alguien con quien apenas tienes un vínculo parece imposible. — Tengo miedo.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y volví a sentir ese eco de empatía.

Seguí bebiendo, hasta acabar el contenido del vaso.

— No ha sido solo Snape, ¿cierto? V-voldemort también, ¿no? — me preguntó con el tono de voz bajo y lúgubre. Lo miré a los ojos, y encontré un reflejo de mi propio miedo en ellos. Asentí. — Mierda… eso… eso sí que es una mierda, Potter.

— ¿A ti también?

— Sí… ¿terrorífico, no?

— Tú lo has dicho.

Draco se levantó una vez más, caminando hasta la canasta. Se agachó y rebuscó dentro de ella. Extrajo una pequeña masita y me la extendió. La tomé, inseguro de ser capaz de tragar. Pero hice el intento a sabiendas de que era una de mis favoritas. Rellenas de crema batida y cubiertas con chocolate amargo. Receta especial de Winky, la elfina en rehabilitación alcohólica.

— De acuerdo, nada de Legermancia y Oclumancia esta noche. — comenzó a hablar el rubio. Parecía querer cambiar de tema, pero no por evasión, sino por practicidad.

— De acuerdo. ¿Entonces qué?

— Veamos… mi madre solía darme ejercicios para aprender a compartimentar mis pensamientos. — se sentó junto a mí, relajando su postura contra el respaldo, sus manos en el aire gesticulando de forma bastante recta y ortogonal, como si dibujara un cuadrado. — Imagina que tu mente es una habitación, que hoy por hoy está llena de cosas, todas desparramadas y amontonadas por aquí y por allá. Eso es porque, por naturaleza, nuestras memorias y experiencias necesitan conectar entre sí, pero hay tantos factores que nos influyen que no siempre sucede de la forma más conveniente. Un recuerdo o pensamiento te lleva a otro, a veces, de forma arbitraria y caótica, y otras veces, por vinculación emocional o simbólica, lo que podríamos decir que es más ordenado. ¿Me sigues, Potter?— hizo una pausa para respirar y yo aproveché para contestarle.

— Sí. — mi respuesta fue corta, con el puro propósito de seguir escuchándolo. Esto era interesante.

— Como te decía, hay caos y orden. A medida que vamos creciendo, se suman más y más cosas a esta habitación, y lo nuevo _cae_ sobre lo viejo. Ahora, uno de los mayores problemas es que, cuando las cosas se vinculan entre sí de forma arbitraria, perdemos registro de ellas, y quedan desprotegidas de _nuestra atención_ , lo que lleva a que estas experiencias hagan _ruido_ en nuestra mente, y ni siquiera nos enteremos. Además al estar desprotegidas, un Legermante podría encontrarla aleatoriamente y usarla en tu contra...

— Como por ejemplo, ¿si yo tuviese algún recuerdo olvidado de la infancia?, ¿podrían usar… su esencia? Ya sabes, ¿para lastimarme? — pregunté, recordando con amargura y enojo, mucho enojo, como se me había manipulado con las visiones de Sirius en el Ministerio.

— Exacto. Usarían las emociones adjuntas a esa vivencia, no los simbolismos. Y como esta sería una memoria _no ordenada_ , puede ser manipulada como se quiera. — me contestó. Había un dejo de entusiasmo en el tono de voz de Malfoy, uno que claramente quería reprimir. Era lógico, porque nuestra conversación no tenía precedente. Pero a estas alturas de la vida, me importaba muy poco. Estábamos cooperando entre los dos, y eso era más importante que nuestras riñas infantiloides. — Bien. Eso es un ejemplo de las memorias o pensamientos caóticos. Ahora, cuando se trata de lo que está _ordenado_ , es primordial que entendamos que, en verdad, no está _ordenado,_ a menos que practiques compartimentalización.

— ¿Ah, no? — pregunté confundido. Y mi rostro debe haber sido muy estúpido, porque el slytherin largo una carcajada.

— No, Potter. — se recompuso de la risa, pero evidentemente había olvidado mantener su porte de "aburrido y desinteresado", porque inmediatamente se incorporó, y siguió hablando con las manos volando frente a él haciendo formas y marcando acentuaciones. Una sonrisa entusiasmada se había quedado pegada en su boca, y los ojos le brillaban.

 _Me recuerda a alguien… ¡Hermione! ¡Por supuesto!_

— Estas memorias, ideas y pensamientos, está acumuladas en grupos, amontonadas en el _suelo_ de la supuesta habitación que es tu mente. A su vez, estos grupos comparten emociones y símbolos, vinculándolos unos a los otros. Hagamos un ejercicio. Si yo te digos "snitch", tú ¿en qué piensas?

— Quidditch. — sonreí. Esa era fácil.

— Muy obvio, ¿no? Entonces hay un grupo que es "quidditch" en tu mente. Este grupo tiene sus propios vínculos simbólicos, como es la snitch, pero también los debe tener emocionales. Si te digo... ¿bludger?

— Auch… pues recuerdo cuando una me rompió el brazo en segundo año durante un partido. — hice una mueca. — Y luego pienso en como el imbécil de Lockhart desvaneció lo que quedaba de mi hueso.

— Coincido contigo. Lockhart es un imbécil. — Draco también hizo una mueca. — Pero, ¿ves? Hay un grupo en tu mente que es "dolor" y la bludger vincula a ese _montículo_ de cosas con el del quidditch.

— Vaya, es muy interesante… y parece ser lo suficientemente complicado como para realmente comprenderlo. — le comenté pensativo. — Si me pongo a pensar, todo parece estar vinculado con todo…

— De cierta forma, sí. Pero hay vínculos más fuertes que otros, y pensamientos o memorias más importantes que otras. Y descubrir eso, nos permite ordenarlo. Compartimentar es agarrar los grupos y desmenuzarlos en tu interior, y todos aquellos vínculos emocionales que descubras los debes analizar y _guardar_ en un compartimento.

— ¿Guardar? ¿No me volvería eso un insensible?

— No. Te volverá menos emocional. Menos gryffindor, si lo quieres pensar así. — me sonrió burlonamente. — No es casualidad que los mejores legermantes y oclumantes seamos Slytherin. Nos interesa el control de nuestro entorno para poder alcanzar nuestras ambiciones, sean cuales sean. Y, en definitiva, el control, o entendimiento, de nuestra propia mente es muy importante.

— Tiene lógica.

— Por supuesto que la tiene.

— Y, ¿los vínculos simbólicos? ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

— Esos, Potter, serán nuestras armas. Nuestras defensas. Los ladrillos de cada muro que necesitemos para proteger algo. Capa tras capa, llenaremos tu mente de símbolos que lucirán importantes, pero no lo serán, hasta tapar cada uno de tus miedos, cada una de tus memorias importantes, cada pensamiento.

— ¡Mierda, Malfoy! ¡Esto suena terriblemente imposible!... Pero será un gran desafío… — le sonreí entusiasmadamente.

— Lo será. Con tu cabeza de gryffindor, lo será…¡Hey! — puso su mano frente a su cara en son de detener el segundo almohadazo que pretendía arrojarle. — Basta de violencia…

— Ya… ya, Malfoy, no seas llorón… — me burlé.— ¿Cómo empezaremos?

— Bueno, lo realmente difícil es ordenar la _habitación,_ que es tu mente, es decir: compartimentar. Luego viene lo doloroso, que es armar las defensas, porque para ello tendré que entrar y hurgar en tus memorias. — ambos hicimos muecas de desagrado, pero de ese desagrado que se refleja en el dolor y malestar general.— Como ejercicio, puedes empezar a desmenuzar y reconocer alguno de estos _montículos_ , como por ejemplo el grupo llamado "quidditch". Debes rememorar tus experiencias, la mayor cantidad posible. Y con cada memoria que tengas, intenta reconocer los vínculos simbólicos y emocionales. Esto te llevará a otros recuerdos, lo que es normal, pero haz un esfuerzo por volver al grupo de memorias y pensamientos original.

— Lo que me pides suena a divagar, pero con reglas… no sé… no creo poder tener ese control, Malfoy. Nunca suelo ser tan analítico y menos que menos con…

— Potter, no quiero escuchar excusas. Eso es para débiles. Y tú no eres ningún débil. — me interrumpió bruscamente. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido en un gesto de clara frustración. — Confía un poco en ti mismo, y no te olvides que está en nuestra sangre. Los Black _podemos_ usar la magia de las artes mentales…

— ¿Podemos…? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no soy un Black. Soy Potter y Evans… — objeté. Sonaba ridículo. Amaría haber tenido ese tipo de relación con Sirius, habría lo más cercano a una familia _real._

— ¿Potter, me estás diciendo que no sabes que...? ¡Eres un Black, maldita sea! ¡Distante, pero Black! — Draco se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y respiro profundo, como si quisiera juntar paciencia.— No sé por qué me sorprende. Es obvio que no lo sabrías…

— Malfoy, esto es un chiste… ¿verdad? ¿Cómo sería posib…?

— Tu abuela, Potter, Dorea Black. La madre de tu padre.

— ¿Dorea? Sirius me habló de ella, muy poco en verdad, pero me dijo que lo acogió en su hogar cuando Walburga perdió los estribos… Entonces ella era algo así como la tía-abuela de Sirius…

— Sí. También es la tía-abuela de mi madre. — afirmó el rubio.

— Y mi papá era el primo de Walburga…Por ende… el tío de Sirius, y claro, de tu madre… Eso significa… — el asombro y diversión se deben haber notado en mi rostro, porque automáticamente Draco Malfoy se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el otro lado, entrecejo fruncido y ojos chispeantes de irritación.

— Sí, sí, Potter. Somos parientes. Somos primos, ¿contento?

— ¡Ha! ¿Primos? ¡Soy tu maldito tío, Malfoy! ¡Tengo autoridad!

— ¡Ni lo sueñes, Potter!

— ¡Esto es fantástico!— comencé a carcajearme tan fuerte que me dolieron las costillas. — ¡Necesito contarle a Ron!

Nunca supe que fue lo que me contestó Malfoy en su refunfuñante gruñido, porque, unos instantes después, sonó la campana que anunciaba la llegada de algún integrante del ED.

Me paralicé, perdiendo toda gota de diversión y gracia en milésimas de segundo. Mi supuesto _sobrino_ también se recompuso, dejando pasar su mal humor. Ambos nos miramos y nos quedamos en silencio. Cada uno, dos o tres minutos la campana fue sonando. Y nosotros sólo estuvimos callados, sin decir una palabra. Ya no había mucho más que decir, no a estas alturas de la noche.

Comencé a caminar, de un lado al otro de la habitación. Eso ayudaba a aliviar mis nervios. Pensé un rato en el enfrentamiento que se avecinaba. Requería de mucho valor. Como alguna vez Dumbledore dijo, se requiere de gran valor para enfrentar a tus enemigos, pero mucho más para enfrentar a tus amigos. Nunca mejor aplicada esta verdad.

El Ejército de Dumbledore era una parte importantísima en nuestro plan. La balanza estaría altamente inclinada a nuestro favor si reactivábamos nuestros entrenamientos y reuniones. Pero el apoyo del grupo sería mucho más que crucial este fin de semana.

— Harry. — se oyó a mis espaldas. Era Hermione. — Ya estamos casi todos presentes. Deberías venir.

— De acuerdo. — respondí simplemente. Mi amiga le dirigió una sonrisa apretada a Malfoy, como disculpándose, y éste le devolvió una similar a modo de decirle que se quedara tranquila. — ¿Lista?

— Sí.

— ¿El contrato y juramento están redactados?— le pregunté seriamente.

— Sí, todo listo. Pero está abierto a modificaciones. — Asentí y volteándome hacia el rubio, agité mi mano para despedirme. Él imitó mi saludo.

Seguí a Hermione a la sala redonda. La enorme mesa estaba casi llena. Por naturaleza, cada uno se había sentado junto a sus compañeros de casa, excepto por Luna, quien reposaba cómoda entre Neville y Ginny.

Estaban todos, al menos todos lo que podía esperar que estuviesen. Por suerte, Marieta no había aparecido, lo cual sólo dejaba a Cho y Katie como las más grandes del grupo y únicas alumnas de séptimo año.

Los hermanos Creevey también estaban ahí, charlando animadamente con Susan Bones, de Hufflepuff, quien estaba sentada a su vez junto con Hannah, Justin, Ernie y, el siempre insoportable, Zacharias Smith.

Anthony, Terry y Michael me saludaron con la cabeza, pero siguieron su conversación. Cho, junto a Terry, me sonrió tímidamente por un breve segundo, y luego volvió su rostro hacia sus manos, con las cuales trenzaba prolijamente el cabello de Padma, quien trenzaba el de Parvati, quien a su vez trenzaba el de Lavender.

Por detrás de mis compañeras de Gryffindor, estaban Seamus y Dean charlando con Ron.

Katie discutía con Ginny animadamente, probablemente sobre alguna maniobra de cazador, porque movía su varita en el aire, tomada por la mitad, simulando una escoba en vuelo.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y anunció.

— Bueno, muchachos, vamos acomodándonos, ¿sí? — miró la palma de su mano, donde sostenía su galeón falso y sonrió.— Ya casi estamos todos.

— ¿Ya casi? — pregunté extrañado. Volví a recorrer la mesa, pero no parecía faltar nadie. — ¿Quien más falta?.

 _Dudo que se refiriera a Malfoy. ¿Habrá invitado a alguien más?_

Entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió una vez más. Sonó la campana. La puerta se volvió a cerrar. Nadie había entrado. A menos que fuera invisible…

— ¡Buenas noches, Hogwarts!

— ¿Nos extrañaban?

De inmediato un mar de exclamaciones alegres, carcajadas, aplausos y gritos de bienvenida se hicieron presentes.

Ginny derrumbó su silla y corrió a abrazar a los gemelos Weasley, seguida de Ron, quien tenía su rostro cargado de sorpresa y felicidad.

Katie se lanzó a los brazos de Alicia y Angelina, quienes la engulleron entre grititos y risas.

Lee Jordan, el más serio de los cinco recién llegados, se acercó a mí y me dio una palmada.

— ¡Lee! ¡No puedo creerlo! — le abracé. — ¡Qué gran sorpresa!

— ¿Perdernos una reunión del ED? No eso no pasará.— Aseguró sonriente.

Los gemelos lograron desenredarse de los brazos de sus hermanos menores y se acercaron hasta donde estábamos con su moreno amigo.

— Es un placer…

— Y un deber…

— Estar a su servicio…

— Lord Potter.

Luego ambos se reverenciaron ante mí, activando una oleada de carcajadas de toda la sala.

— ¿Cómo entraron al castillo? — se escuchó a Lavender preguntar.

— Tenemos nuestros trucos…

— ¿Quieres saberlos?

Ella asintió fervientemente ante la pregunta de George.

 _¿O era Fred?_

— Pues qué pena…

— No podemos decirlos.

El barullo continuó por un rato más, pero me mantuve ajeno. Solo me dediqué a ver a mi amiga, quien sonreía con cariño ante la escena.

Ella había orquestado esta sorpresa. Hermione Granger, una bruja que siempre te puede sorprender.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno… ¿Qué les ha parecido?... Yo personalmente, debo admitir, que este capítulo me hace sentir que estoy escribiendo de manera interesante y se me sube el ego un poquito. Me enorgullezco de mi misma con este capítulo, y sinceramente espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado tanto leyéndolo, como yo al escribirlo.

 **GRACIAS ESPECIALES A Mary Eagle Med! COMO SIEMPRE, ESTAS MUY PRESENTE POR MÁS QUE NO TENGAS TIEMPO, Y HACES UN TRABAJO MARAVILLOSO, DONDE SE NOTA QUE LE PONES CARIÑO!**

Tambien a ustedes lectoras (lectores? Reportensé!) les debo un agradecimiento enorme. Sus palabras de aliento, sus reviews… todo lo que me expresan! TODOOOO ES TAAAN HERMOSOOO! Realmente, soy feliz de que podamos compartir esto! Gracias!

Pasamos a los comentarios de Mary cuando me corrige… hoy dejaré bastantes….

* * *

Una no nace cotilla, se hace. Y el ED es algo importante, muy importante, como para no estar atenta.

 _ **N/E:**_ _**JAJAJAJAJAJA la amo (en verdad no sé si la amo, es media apestosa).**_

Cerró detrás de sí y me miró directo a los ojos.

 _ **N/E:**_ _**Esta frase tiene una tensión sexual que me hizo imaginarme muchas cosaaaaaaaasssssssss**_

No buscó desesperadamente entre sus pertenencias.

No se agachó para ver debajo de su cama.

No revisó los bolsillos de la túnica del día anterior.

No.

Ron sólo me miró a los ojos con determinación

 _ **N/E:**_ _**Me retracto, todo esto carga con mucha tensión sexual. ¿Seré sólo yo, Señor?**_

No tuve más remedio que adaptarme a la situación. Por ello, envolví la cintura de, ahora sabía con certeza, Hermione. Era su sabor. Su olor. Su cuerpo.

 _ **N/E:**_ _**¿No tuvo más remedio? Como si le molestara jajaja, tan drama queen este chico.**_

— Umm-gaahh — intenté ahogar el gemido que trepó por mi garganta sin permiso. — Sabes de qué hablo… ¡Diablos, Granger!— exclamé al sentir uno de sus dedos meterse por la banda elástica de mi bóxer y rozar atrevidamente la sensible punta de mi pene.

 _ **N/E:**_ _**Cuando leí que escribiste "Ganger", pensé en "**_ _ **Danger**_ _ **" y me dio risa.**_

— No, Draco. Te debo un castigo, — su voz vibraba contra mi garganta, cargada de sensualidad, — ¿recuerdas?— me contestó, introduciendo su mano completamente bajo la tela. Abrazó con sus dedos la lubricada punta, bajando lentamente, para luego subir dando un leve giro a su muñeca. Eso provocó que me temblaran las piernas y mis caderas dieran un empujón hacia delante.

 _ **N/E:**_ _**Wingardium Leviosaaaaaaa**_

— Hola, preciosa. — me saludó dejando una línea de besos desde mi hombro hasta mi nuca.

 _ **N/E:**_ _**Mierda, me enamoré de nuevo.**_

— ¿Cómo estas, Draco? — le pregunté, usando su nombre de pila con la pura intensión de descolocarlo.

Y funcionó, sin dudas, porque me miró sorprendido. Sus ojos se abrieron brutalmente, con sus cejas tan levantadas que desaparecían tras los mechones de pelo que caían en la frente.

 _ **N/E:**_ _**¿Te gusta, Harry? Yo sé que sí.**_

— Bien.

— Bien.

Ambos asentimos al unísono extendiendo nuestros brazos para cerrar nuestro nuevo acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

 _ **N/E:**_ _**Ahora bésense.**_

— ¡Rayos, Weasley! ¡Ustedes me matarán de un susto con sus juguetes mágicos! ¡Malditos gryffindors! — gruño el slytherin agarrándose el pecho.

 _ **N/E:**_ _**Jajajajaa es taaaan dramático ajajajajjaja**_

De un momento a otro, mis amigos se había retirado a la sala principal para, y cito, " _No interrumpir las tareas del otro_ ".

Con el rubio nos miramos incómodamente, sin saber qué decir o por dónde empezar. Y era natural. Nunca antes habíamos estado en una situación así.

 _ **N/E:**_ _**Deberían besarse para romper la tensión.**_

— Si, sí, Potter. Somos parientes. Somos primos, ¿contento?

— ¡Ha! ¿Primos? ¡Soy tu maldito tío, Malfoy! ¡Tengo autoridad!

— ¡Ni lo sueñes, Potter!

 _ **N/E:**_ _**JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAA**_

 _ **Ni te imaginas la carcajada que solté.**_

Los hermanos Creevey también estaban ahí, charlando animadamente con Susan Bones, **the** Hufflepuff, quien estaba sentada a su vez junto con Hannah, Justin, Ernie y, el siempre insoportable, Zacharias Smith.

 _ **N/E:**_ _**JAJAAJAJA no te lo borro para reírme de ti**_

 _ **N/A: Yo también me raí de mi… pero que pava, no?! Hahahahaha!**_

Entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió una vez más. Sonó la campana. La puerta se volvió a cerrar. Nadie había entrado. A menos que fuera invisible…

— ¡Buenas noches, Hogwarts!

— ¿Nos extrañaban?

 _ **N/E:**_ _**LEÍ ESTO Y SUPE QUIENES ERAN Y ME CAÍ DE MI SILLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy!  
Prometo que en el próximo capítulo verán un poco de lo que me pidieron… veremos a Nott, a Snape… y quizás a una Hermy celosita… (solo un poquito)

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **N/A:  
**

 **PRIMERO QUE NADA:** Habrán notado quizás que hay un cambio de portada de la historia, Esta nueva portada es diseño de CygnusDorado, quien me la regaló para mi cumpleaños… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS PRIMAA! Además les invito a leer su nueva historia que está teniendo mucho éxito : The Stranger **  
**

**SEGUNDO:** No habrá notas de editora porque este capítulo fue corregido en vivo y en directo, es decir… fui a visitar a Mary a su ciudad, y una tarde nos sentamos a corregirnos mutuamente, lo cual fue MUY divertido. **  
**

 **TERCERO:** Gracias! MILES DE GRACIAS CON TODA MI ALMA! Gracias como siempre por todo su hermoso apoyo! No dejen de hacerlo si? Después de tanto tiempo tengo sed de reviews (si lo sé, soy una cochina y ambiciosa slytherin)…

 **CUARTO:** Sé que prometí escribir sobre Nott, Snape y Hermy celosa, pero no es mi culpa… los personajes hacen lo que quieren con mi historia… **  
**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Mary, por todo su apoyo incondicional! A Cygnus por la portada divina! Y por último pero nó menos importante, a Mercedes Fernandes por sus aportes en conocimiento legal, quien me ayudó a confeccionar el contrato que leerán a continuación... Merce, fuiste la clave! Gracias!**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 18:**

— De acuerdo chicos, — comenzó Harry, logrando así llamar la atención de todos. — Para empezar, leeremos un contrato. Sólo aquellos quienes lo firmen podrán permanecer en la segunda etapa de esta reunión…

— Vaya, esto se puso serio.

— Así es, Seamus,esto es algo serio. — dijo Ron. — Pero eso no es todo, la segunda etapa se tratará de realizar un Juramento Inquebrantable…

— ¡Mierda! — exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

De pronto la sala estaba en caos nuevamente, pero esta vez la tensión era creadora de gritos de reclamo y enojo, a diferencia de la palpable jovialidad y anticipación que había permeado los humores anteriormente.

Justin Finch-Fletchley agitaba su brazo derecho, con su palma recta como si fuera el filo de un cuchillo que corta el aire, con cada uno de sus alaridos. Sus palabras, si bien sueltas, podían oírse sobre todo el barullo por lo estridentes que eran.

— ¡INDIGNANTE! ¡RIDÍCULO! — su rostro enfurecido miraba al cielo como rogando a un dios. — ¡MATARNOS! ¡QUIEREN MATARNOS!— Mientras tanto sus compañeros de casa, igual de molestos, asentían y gritaban "¡Sí!" con cada chillido de Justin.

Miré la escena y comencé a reír. La gente era tan predecible a veces. Mis carcajadas fueron notadas por mis dos mejores amigos, quienes estaban uno a cada lado. Harry me miraba sorprendido y curioso. Ron, preocupado.

— ¿Perdiste la cabeza, Hermione? — me preguntó el pelirrojo al oído para que lo escuchara sobre el volumen tan alto de las voces del resto.

— No… Bueno, un poquito, ¿quizás? — contesté entre carcajadas. — Es que… ¿ven este caos?, bueno, simplemente es hilarante… Era tan obvio que esto sucedería. — comenté entre risillas. Los gemelos Weasley me miraban desde lejos con picardía en sus ojos. Ellos, su hermana, Neville y Luna, eran los únicos que no habían perdido los estribos al ser mencionado el _Juramento Inquebrantable._ — Voy a poner orden, ya se están pasando, y Justin conseguirá que le petrifique si no se calma. — les dije a Harry y Ron antes de ponerme en pie y aclara mi garganta. — Chicos… Muchachos...

Al no conseguir la atención necesaria para continuar con la reunión, decidí hacer una movida más dramática. Me trepé a la mesa, parándome en el medio del enorme círculo.

 _El drama siempre les gustará a los jóvenes. El drama, mi arma favorita últimamente._

— ¡SILENCIO!— grité, irguiéndome por sobre todos con mi cuerpo sudando confianza y autoridad, consiguiendo así la preciada atención que deseaba. — Escucharán todo lo que tengamos que decir, y luego, _solo_ luego de haberlo oído, podrán emitir opiniones y hacer preguntas. — si bien había bajado el volumen de mi voz y mi tono era más calmado, la imponente orden no pasó desapercibida. La ansiedad se vislumbraba en sus posturas, y el desacuerdo en algunas de las miradas, pero ninguno dijo nada. — Ron, pásame el contrato.— Extendí mi mano, y recibí el conjunto de pergaminos. — Leeré esto en voz alta. Espero que esté claro, pero sepan que pueden preguntarme… al final.

...

CONTRATO DE CONFIDENCIALIDAD

Al objeto de garantizar la confidencialidad del presente proyecto, se fija un contrato, a través del cual se hace necesario la firma de un acuerdo que garantice niveles de confianza y la protección de las partes interesadas en las actividades realizadas por el grupo llamado "Ejército de Dumbledore".

Este contrato una vez firmado, será precedido por un _Juramento Inquebrantable y_ reforzado con el Hechizo _Non potest dicere,_ teniendo como finalidad, proteger a los integrantes del"E.D." de individuos externos al grupo.

El documento se firmará una vez aceptado por ambas partes.

Reunidos en: Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería, el 18 de octubre de 1996

EXPONEN:

I. Que las partes anteriormente citadas, están interesadas en el desarrollo del presente contrato, para lo cual aceptaron celebrar el presente acuerdo de confidencialidad con el fin de establecer el procedimiento que regirá la custodia y no transmisión a terceros de la "información" distribuida entre las partes, así como los derechos, responsabilidades y obligaciones inherentes en calidad de remitente, propietario y destinatario de la referida "información".

II. Que las partes en virtud de lo anteriormente expuesto, convinieron que el presente acuerdo de confidencialidad se rija por la normativa aplicable al efecto, y en especial por las siguientes clausulas.

CLAUSULAS

• Las partes acuerdan que toda información, intercambiada entre las mismas, será mantenida en estricto secreto y se le dará un trato de absoluta confidencialidad. Los receptores se comprometen a no revelar, de manera directa o indirecta ninguna información, excepto que se le ordene contrario. Toda nueva información deberá ser reportada al custodio de la información.

• Cualquier integrante puede decidir retirarse del grupo y actividades que conforman este proyecto, así mismo se hará una modificación a la memoria para seguridad del resto. AUTOMÁTICAMENTE SE ANULA EL _JURAMENTO INQUEBRANTABLE_.

• No se aceptará intolerancia, agresión física, discriminación o cualquier tipo de violencia entre integrantes del proyecto, ya sea de manera verbal o física. Cualquiera que incurra en tales conductas quedará expulsado automáticamente del grupo sin importar el rol o jerarquía que tenga dentro de este, haciéndose efectiva la cláusula anterior de manera obligatoria.

• Se propondrá un sistema de jerarquías y subgrupos para organizar a los integrantes y disminuir el margen de error en cada una de nuestras actividades, ya sean:

\- Planeadas previamente

\- Emergencias

\- Imprevistos

\- Planes de contingencia

…

— Esto que acabo de leerles es el contrato. — dije levantando la mano que sostenía los pergaminos. Luego separé un par de ellos con la otra mano y, levantándola también, hice hincapié en su contenido. — Y esto, es el anexo, donde están los esquemas jerárquicos y los roles que cumpliremos cada uno. Para llegar a la toma de decisiones del rol de cada quién, primero deberá haberse firmado el contrato y practicado el _Juramento Inquebrantable._ ¿Dudas? — pregunté. La mayoría de las miradas con las que me encontré eran de reflexión, pero también había unas cuantas que permanecían recelosas. — ¿Nadie? Recién parecía que había mucho por objetar… ¿Justin, sigues pensando que esto es ridículo? ¿Aun te sientes indignado?

Su rostro se tornó de un vivo rojo escarlata. Su mirada se desvió al suelo, pero luego de unos instantes, aclarándose la garganta, pareció hacer acopio de su coraje. Volvió a dirigirme la mirada, cargada de un aire desafiante.

— Hermione, como podrás suponer, la mención del juramento me pone los pelos de punta. No suelen haber buenos resultados tras la conjuración de este tipo de _votos_ … ya sabes, la gente tiende a morir — comentó lo último con acidez y sarcasmo en su tono. — Entonces, y creo que hablo por todos…

— No te atrevas a meter palabras en nuestras bocas, Finch-Fletchley. — lo interrumpió Fred.

 _¿O sería George?_

— Ya, ya, Weasley. Entonces, _creo_ que hablo por algunos de los aquí presentes, al preguntarme ¿qué es lo que amerita medidas tan extremas? — continuó con su discursiva pomposa.

— Justin, me pareció haberlo dejado en claro. No recibirás información sobre la _información_ hasta que firmes el contrato y practiques el juramento. — le respondí irritadamente. — Obviamente, si con Ron y Harry decidimos tomar esta clase de medidas, es porque _es algo importante._ Creo que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente entre todos, — continué volteándome para echarle un vistazo a los congregados. — como para al menos tener un ápice de confianza en el juicio y criterio que tenemos nosotros. — finalicé señalando a mis dos mejores amigos y a mí misma.

— Pff…— bufó el hufflepuff que estaba acabando con mi paciencia. — ¿En _tu_ juicio y criterio?, quizás. Pero en Weasley lo dudo. Y ni hablar de Potter. Su juicio siempre conlleva una tragedia…

En el instante en que sus palabras resonaron por el aire, una cólera bañó a la gran mayoría de los reunidos. Neville, quien era el que estaba más cerca, saltó de su silla, tirándola al suelo, y en un paso lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la túnica. El tirón que le dio dejó sus rostros a dos centímetros, la ira que emanaba de mi amigo, el supuesto cobarde-bueno-para-nada-Longbottom, golpeó duro en las tripas de Justin. Tenía miedo. Se notaba en la forma en la que se había encogido y la falta de coloración en su piel.

— ¡Retira lo dicho, imbécil! — bramó Ron, a quien pude ver por el rabillo del ojo, sosteniendo firmemente la varita de forma amenazante.

Fred y George también se habían puesto de pie, y la gran mayoría miraba al hufflepuff, que ahora temblaba bajo la mirada de Neville, con caras de asco, enojo y desaprobación. Inclusive Luna, la siempre amigable y relajada muchacha, tenía su ceño fruncido.

Di dos pasos, llegando al borde de la mesa, en dirección a Justin. Éste, al detectar mi presencia, levantó su mirada, teniendo que quebrar su cuello totalmente para poder verme directo, ya que seguía parada sobre la mesa.

— Rompiste una regla sin siquiera firmar el contrato. Estás más que fuera. — le dije de la manera más tranquila posible, pero no pude reprimir del todo el temblor de mi voz; temblor causado por la ira y amargura por las palabras de Finch-Fletchley. — Lárgate, Justin.

— P-pero…

— Ahora. — sentencié. — Neville, suéltalo.

Luego de ser liberado, el hufflepuff se puso de pie haciendo ademán de sacudir sus ropas. Comenzó a caminar marcha atrás, buscando apoyo en sus compañeros de casa. Nadie le arrojó un salvavidas, nadie le tendió la mano, ni se paró con él. Nadie saltó en su defensa. Nadie… excepto el único capaz de hacerlo. Él que siempre lo hace. Él que siempre lo hará.

 _Harry Potter, tienes un corazón de oro._

— Espera. Vuelve a sentarte. Siéntense todos, por favor. — miró a su alrededor, y también tomó asiento.

Yo atravesé la mesa en dirección opuesta a Justin, y bajé de un salto con la ayuda de Ron, quien me extendió su firme mano. Tomé asiento entre mis dos mejores amigos y, luego de dejar los pergaminos en la mesa frente a mí, recibí por parte de cada uno un apretón tranquilizante. Era su forma de transmitirme su apoyo.

— Justin, sólo podremos ser un grupo exitoso si hay confianza entre nosotros. Confianza y respeto. Esa debe ser nuestra base, nuestros fundamentos. Y entonces, se preguntaran porque les hacemos firmar un contrato y practicar un juramento, ¿no? — Hizo una pausa, para dejar asentar sus palabras. — Como explicó Hermione, es puramente por _SEGURIDAD._ — afirmó con su voz alzada y un puñetazo en la mesa. Se notaba irritado, más que enojado, pero su temperamento volátil se fugaba con facilidad, mostrándose en este tipo de conductas. — Es sólo por seguridad. La información que compartiremos no es algo que podamos correr el riesgo de que un par de adolescentes idiotas compartan cual chisme. Las actividades que propondremos no serán inocentes y relajadas. No más aprender Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras porque Umbridge es nefasta, es hora de aprenderlas porque Voldemort está al acecho, porque ya es hora de tomar nuestras propias decisiones y porque estamos en riesgo. Entonces… Justin, te lo preguntaremos una vez más: ¿Confías en nuestro criterio?

* * *

Íbamos por el veinticincoavo _Juramento Inquebrantable_. Hermione, al ser la asignada "Custodio de la Información", era quien realizaba el conjuro.

Verla hacer magia siempre me pareció interesante. Pero ahora podría jurar que me producía unas emociones más profundas; emociones que rondaban entre la admiración, fascinación y… anhelo.

Ella me gustaba, o eso creía. Siempre me sentí tan incómodo con ese tipo depensamientos sobre ella. Simplemente porque me sentía inferior o no merecedor ante tanta capacidad y brillantez.

Llegué al punto de negármelo y de hacerme el tonto. De mirar para otro lado o, mejor dicho, mirar a otras chicas.

Ahora me arrepentía un poco, sólo un poco. Porque si bien me hubiese encantado que las cosas resultaran de otra forma, la situación actual me dejaba más relajado, más libre ante ella.

Ahora, Hermione, tenía algo con el hurón, cosa que al principio me dejó inestable y preocupado, pero ya no. Los vi interactuar con tanta soltura y naturalidad que una sensación de calma había ganado terreno en mi pecho, en mi mente. Ella estaba bien con él. Aparentemente.

Además, el slytherin había demostrado ser de madera noble, ser _humano_ , y por sobre todo, ser respetuoso con quienes nunca lo fue.

 _¿Qué más podría esperar para ella? ¿Yo? No creo. Apenas nos llevamos bien como amigos. Chocamos demasiado. Como algo más…. seríamos un desastre._

— Muy bien, Luna. Lo has hecho fantástico. — oí a Harry. — Sigues tú, Ron.

— Por supuesto. — sonreí cohibido. Estaba nervioso. La noche me había dejado los pelos de punta. — ¿Hermione?

— ¿Si? — me contestó con una sonrisa agotada. Probablemente comenzaba a sentir su magia drenarla de energía, después de repetir tantas veces el juramento.

— Ven...— le dije, abriendo mis brazos, invitándolo a un abrazo reconfortante.

Dio unos pasos y me dejó envolverla.

Este abrazo, para los ajenos, podría significar cualquier cosa. Para nosotros, era una forma de agradecimiento, de apoyo, de consuelo, de cortar viejas emociones y sembrar nuevas. Era un adiós a las riñas infantiles, a los celos adolescentes, a las dudas y miedos insostenibles.

— Gracias… — susurró en mi oído. Luego nos separamos, sosteniéndonos por los hombros el uno al otro. — ¿Listo? — asentí.

Me volví hacia Harry, quien nos miraba con gran emotividad y felicidad en sus ojos. Nos enfrentamos, levantando nuestros brazos derechos y tomamos, de forma casi solemne, el antebrazo del otro con nuestras palmas firmemente apretadas. Era como sostenerse, más que agarrarse.

Hermione se puso a nuestro costado levantando su varita y apuntando en el punto medio exacto de nuestra unión. Nos miró a los ojos y los tres asentimos.

— Ronald Bilius Weasley, — comenzó luego de ondular su muñeca en el patrón que había repetido, ahora, veintiséis veces. Los lazos de magia que habían nacido de la punta de su varita, ahora trenzaban nuestros antebrazos y manos, quemando como acero al rojo vivo. — ¿Juras fidelidad a Harry James Potter, el Ejército de Dumbledore, sus integrantes actuales y futuros y todo aquel ser que se comprometa con nuestra causa?

— Lo juro. — declaré y una nueva lengua ardiente rodeó nuestros miembros unidos.

— ¿Juras proteger la información que se te proporcione y a los involucrados en ella, como también compartir conmigo, Hermione Jane Granger, Custodia de la información, toda nueva información de valor y utilidad para la causa?

— Lo juro.

— ¿Juras cumplimentar con las normas y cláusulas establecidas en el contrato previamente firmado, honrando tu rol asignado, velando por la seguridad de todos en la búsqueda de nuestro fin común, destruir a Voldemort y todo aquel que apoye por voluntad propia, sin ser coaccionado, su causa?

— Lo juro. — afirmé sin un ápice de duda en mi alma. Una a una las tres cintas de magia que nos ataban a Harry y a mí se disolvieron en nuestra piel, dejando un rastro eléctrico, que juraría, se depositó en la parte de atrás de mi nuca.

La quemazón desapareció de inmediato y, al soltarle el brazo a mi amigo observé que no quedaban marcas en mi piel. Levanté la mirada y vi que Hermione le sobaba el antebrazo a Harry. El sí tenía marcas. Un poético aforismo de la lealtad ganada, del apoyo incondicional, del amor de sus compañeros y amigos. Uno doloroso, marcado en su sangre como una trenza de fuego.

— Solo una vez más, Harry. Lamento que tengas que sufrir esto… — se disculpó empáticamente nuestra amiga. Ahora que lo pensaba, había dolido hacer el juramento, una vez… ¿pero veintiséis? ¿y ahora veintisiete? Cielos, que horror.

— Hermione… no creo que haga falta, es Harry… — intenté intervenir.

— Todos, Ron. Todos debemos hacerlo. — insistió. Siempre tan noble.

— Está bien. — Asentí, y volví a levantar mi brazo, en dirección a Harry. — ¿Hermione, nos volverías a hacer los honores?... Esta vez yo seré el ancla. Y lo seré en los siguientes juramentos. — continué asintiendo con la cabeza, más que nada para mí mismo, como asentando mi decisión de forma permanente en el cuerpo. — Todo futuro integrante, me usará a mí como su ancla durante el juramento.

* * *

— Lo juro. — proclamé por tercera y última vez. Harry había producido el conjuro y Ron, tal como había declarado unos instantes antes, había interpretado el ancla en este complejo y prejuiciado ritual.

Cuando fue el turno de Harry, tuve que cambiar un poco la verbalización del és de todo, no se puede jurar lealtad a uno mismo por más poético que suene.

Ya estábamos todos… bueno, todos excepto por Draco. Sólo quedaba que él hiciera el juramento y ahí estaríamos listos para practicar el hechizo _Non Potes Decire_ ; hechizo que no sería fácil de realizar. Tenía en mente la metodología que debíamos implementar, pero al ser algo nuevo para todos, probablemente me tomaría un buen rato de explicaciones necesarias.

 _Oh… cómo voy a disfrutar esto. Espero tener un público atento, sediento de conocimiento, todo para mí..._

— Fantástico, — mencioné en voz alta, a nadie en particular. Me volteé para dirigirme al grupo que hoy había tomado una de las decisiones más importantes de la vida. — Ahora sí estamos en condiciones de avanzar con la tercera etapa de la reunión. Conocerán a nuestro nuevo miembro del ED y luego comenzaremos con las preparaciones para invocar _Non Potes Decire._ — algunos sonrieron entusiasmados, otros se veían intrigados, probablemente por la identidad del nuevo miembro. — Voy a ir a buscarlo, está en la habitación de al lado. Pero antes de irme, permítanme recordarles que están atados a comportarse respetuosamente con él, y cualquier otro miembro del ED, _por_ contrato _y_ juramento. Así que, cuiden sus lenguas. — advertí,apuntándoles de forma amenazante con mi dedo. Me volteé mientras los gemelos hacían comentarios chistosos que despertaron una que otra risilla nerviosa. Compartí una mirada de complicidad con Ron, y le sonreí abiertamente a Harry.

Entré al cuarto en el que se encontraba el rubio, y estaba casi en penumbra. De no ser por la luz que emitía una lámpara de pie en un rincón, estaría completamente oscuro. Draco no estaba a la vista.

Avancé, luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, hasta el costado del sillón de tres cuerpos y ahí, estirado boca abajo cómodamente cual felino, se encontraba durmiendo Draco Malfoy.

 _Qué adorable… se quedó dormido. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que lo dejamos aquí?_

Miré mi reloj de muñeca _._ Eran las dos y media de la madrugada. Es decir, tarde. Pero aún nos quedaba toda la noche para continuar. No era momento de dormir. Era momento de actuar.

 _Excepto por Draco, él sí puede dormir. Se ve tan adorable..._

Agité mi cabeza para quitar las ideas de enamorada de mi mente. Me concentré en mi tarea y me arrodillé junto al pacífico slytherin. Deslice mis dedos por su cabello de forma cariñosa, y susurré su nombre. Se estiró perezosamente, parpadeando confundido. Su ceño fruncido enmarcaba sus ojos de plata, los cuales revoloteaban a su alrededor intentando ubicarse. Volvió a estirarse colocándose de costado y regalándome una sonrisa pequeña y adormilada. Tenía marcado el almohadón en forma de surcos lineales desde el mentón hasta la cien, atravesando toda su enrojecida mejilla.

 _Insisto. Es adorable._

— Hola…

— Hola… — contestó con voz ronca.

Me incliné y le di un beso casto en sus tiernos labios. Luego me separé y me puse en pie estirando mi mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Una vez de parado, continuó con su rutina de estirar todos sus músculos, haciendo crujir gustosamente una que otra vértebra; rutina que había observado unos días atrás, cuando tuve el placer de amanecer junto a él por primera vez.

 _Espero que no sea la última._

— Ten, — le extendí un poco de jugo de calabaza. — necesitarás el azúcar en tu cerebro.

— Uhmm, claro. No… emm, no va a gustarme lo que viene, ¿verdad? — preguntó algo incómodo con la idea de enfrentarse al grupo que se encontraba afuera.

— Van a comportarse. Deberían hacerlo. — le aseguré intentando calmarlo.

— Pff… sí, claro. Un grupo de gryffindors intentando comportarse… imposible.

— Malfoy, — dije en tono de advertencia. — No sólo hay gryffindors. Están todas las casas… bueno, ahora que estástú, síestán todas las casas.

— Espera, espera, espera... ¿Cuántos hay ahí afuera?— preguntó algo alarmado. Largué una carcajada, que, al menos, consiguió quitarlo del camino hacia el pánico, dejándolo irritado. — ¿¡Grangerrr!? — gruñó mi apellido como tanto a mí me gustaba.

— Sin contar a Ron y Harry… Ummm, ¿veinticinco?... Sí, veinticinco.

— ¿¡Veinti...!? ¡Granger! ¡¿Porqué demonios no me advertiste?! — exigió con sus ojos salidos de la sorpresa.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué recularas cual slytherin? No, no, querido Draco. No te permitiré comportarte como un cobarde, porque bien sabemos los dos que no lo eres. Ahora, ármate de coraje y sal conmigo. — le exigí. Y luego señalando el vaso de jugo de calabaza que no había bebido, apunté a este diciendo: — ¡Y tómate eso!

Refunfuñando, lo llevó a sus labios. Luego de terminarlo, lo depositó con brusquedad en la mesa ratona.

— ¿Y cuántos son gryffindor en total? — preguntó intentando hacerse el indiferente. Se agachó junto a la canasta con comida, colgándosela del codo.

— Contándonos a Harry, Ron y a mi… Somos diecisiete. — lo vi tragar en seco y fingir tranquilidad. Pero yo sabía por dónde caminaban sus inseguridades. Era bien sabido de la enemistad entre gryffindors y slytherins, pero entre todos los habitantes del colegio, Draco Malfoy era la serpiente más odiada por mi casa. Y con motivos. Pero eso cambiaría de ahora en adelante. De hecho, ya había comenzado a cambiar. — Draco, mírame. — le pedí tomando su mano para que se volteara. — Estarás bien, y sabes que Ron y Harry no permitirán que se pasen contigo. — lo vi hacer una mueca y luego recomponerse. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

— No es nada... — quiso soltarse de mi agarre, pero le apreté más fuerte y di un paso, invadiendo su espacio personal sin vergüenza ni apuro. — Granger… — susurró en forma de advertencia, como si no quisiera que yo presionara con el tema. Pero, por supuesto, lo ignoré. Tomé una de sus mejillas con mi mano libre y lo obligue a mirarme a los ojos.

— Dime, Draco.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

— Lo que te está incomodando, por qué mi respuesta te afectó.

— No me afectó. — contestó haciéndose el ofendido.

— Claro que sí, vi esa mueca que haces con los labios cuando algo no te gusta. — le desmentí. — ¿Pasa algo? ¿Es por mis amigos?

Entonces volteó la cara soltándose por fin de mi agarre en su mejilla y brazo. Su rechazo me dolió.

 _¿Por qué tienes que ponerte difícil ahora? Justo cuando todo está listo para poder mostrarnos como un frente unido, como aliados, como algo más…_

Ahí fue cuando mi cabeza hizo "clik". Era eso… que mencionara a mis amigos como la garantía de su seguridad. Debería haberle dejado claro que sería yo la primera en sacar la varita si había que defenderlo de algo o alguien. Yo, no Harry, no Ron, yo.

 _Adorable… inseguro y adorable._

— Draco, ¿me darías un beso antes de salir? — pedí en un susurro.

Me miró a los ojos, y algo vacilante se arrimó para darme un casto beso. En lo que él buscaba separarse, yo lo tomé del cuello con ambos brazos y devoré con pasión sus tiernos labios. Unos instantes después sonó un golpe seco, indicando que había dejado caer la canasta, cosa que se confirmó cuando sentí sus dos manos rodear mi cintura.

Compartimos un minuto más de lánguidos besos, tiernos y lentos. Luego se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta, indicando que alguien nos estaba esperando.

— ¡Ya vamos! — grité hacia el costado. Le di un piquito y lo solté, sin separarme del todo. — Draco, cada día aprendo a leerte mejor, y tu harás los mismo conmigo. Es por eso que sé que algo te afecto, tengo mis sospechas del motivo. Pero no importa, sea lo que sea, estamos juntos en esto, y cuando digo juntos, me refiero a _juntos-juntos._

Él pareció quedarse sin habla con mis palabras, pero un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas me hizo ver que había comprendido mis innuendos. Me quedé tranquila.

Una vez recompuestos, compartiendo una mirada cargada de determinación, salimos del pequeño refugio que era esa habitación, pasando, por fin, a la gran sala redonda.

Tras la entrada de Draco, lo primero que percibí fue el pesado silencio que alberga la sorpresa. Luego algunos insultos al aire, tales como "¿¡Qué demonios!?", "¿¡Esto es una maldita broma, verdad!?". Y después, para asombro de todos, Ron marcó presencia y dando un excelente ejemplo de cómo debían ser las cosas de ahora en adelante, con un simple gesto y unas palabras.

— Gracias, viejo, ya me estaba entrando hambre. — le dio una palmada en el hombro y tomó la canasta que Draco había traído consigo. — ¿Alguien quiere bocadillos? Podríamos pedirle café o té a los elfos, ¿Qué opinas, Harry?

— Buena idea. — respondió.

El silencio sepulcral fue cortado por la breve aparición de Dobby y Winky, fieles servidores del _Grandísimo Harry Potter_.

Nadie dijo nada. Pareciera como si temieran objetar cualquier cosa. Ya fuera por el contrato o por miedo a enfrentar la furia de algunos miembros, el resultado era favorable. Como dice mi madre: Si no tienes nada bueno para decir, mejor no digas nada.

Les llevaría tiempo, pero algún día confiarían en el slytherin tanto como yo lo hacía.

Después de recibir el café y unos cuantos tentempiés más por parte de los elfos, nos dispusimos a ejecutar la firma de contrato y juramento de Draco, cosa que realizó con el semblante cargado de nobleza, demostrando plena confianza en todos al firmar el pergamino que contenía el contrato sin siquiera leerlo. No demostró ni un ápice de duda al jurar lealtad a Harry y la causa. Y cuando llegó la última pregunta, su respuesta pareció dejarnos a todos vibrando.

— ¿Juras cumplimentar con las normas y cláusulas establecidas en el contrato previamente firmado, honrando tu rol asignado, velando por la seguridad de todos en la búsqueda de nuestro fin común, destruir a Voldemort y todo aquel que apoye por voluntad propia, sin ser coaccionado, su causa?— pregunté.

Su mano libre se apretó en un puño y su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Su cabeza pareció asentir por sí sola, como demostrando su ferviente acuerdo con esta parte del juramento. Su mandíbula, antes relajada, se apretó con fuerza, y una flama se encendió en su mirada. Había furia en ella.

— Lo juro. — dijo con la voz cargada de pasión, y oculta en ella, también, había una promesa, un sentido de justicia burbujeando en su expresión.

Ya no me cabían dudas, ni a mí ni a nadie. ¿Quién podría dudar de su cambio de bando después de tal respuesta a un juramento? Idiota sería aquel que no lo viera.

— Bienvenido al Ejército de Dumbledore. — extendió su mano Harry.

— Gracias, Potter. — le contestó simplemente. Luego con la vista clavada en el suelo y el ceño fruncido, se giró al resto del grupo y dijo con voz pasiva:— Seré sincero con ustedes. No recuerdo el nombre de más de la mitad de ustedes, siendo que voy al mismo año y comparto clases con la gran mayoría. Apenas y reconozco los rostros de algunos. Y la verdad... no me malinterpreten, es que no quiero mentirles, pero sólo sé los nombres de aquellos que son _sangrepura_. — algunas miradas indignadas aparecieron en el grupo, pero Draco continuó sin apurarse. — Esta es mi realidad, esta ha sido mi realidad hasta hace una semana. Me criaron para ver con asco a los hijos de _muggles_ , a tratar sin cuidado a los mestizos y con respeto mínimo necesario a los _sangrepura_. Siempre me hicieron creerme más que el resto, simplemente por ser un Malfoy. — tomó aire profundamente y levantó su mirada, posándose en todos los posibles. — Mis conductas pasadas dejan mucho que desear, pero espero rectificarlas de ahora en adelante. No prometo perfección, y sepan perdonar si cometo algún desliz insultante. Solo… — tragó en seco, y me miró con preocupación. Le sonreí como intento de darle ánimos. Volvió sus ojos al enorme grupo. — No me juzguen por mi pasado, ¿sí? Prometo sinceridad, incluso desde ahora.

Llevó su mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo, y, sin un gramo de duda, levantó su manga para dejar su antebrazo descubierto.

Ahí, terroríficamente, se retorcía la marca tenebrosa, como si fuese consciente de ser observada.

Lavender y Parvati dieron un paso atrás, tomándose las manos y dando un pequeño grito agudo cargado de espanto. Otra vez resonaron algunos insultos al aire, ninguno dirigido a Draco en particular, simplemente insultos por el deporte de insultar, para liberar esa energía que surge repentinamente en el pecho de uno cuando algo te golpea fuerte de manera interna.

— ¡Mierda, Malfoy!

— ¡Danos un aviso la próxima vez!

— Pero, ¡qué cojones tienes,eh!

— Sin dudas, ¡deberían haberte sorteado en Gryffindor!

El característico ping-pong de los gemelos Weasley fue, como siempre, el perfecto rompe hielos de la tensión actual. Draco los miró pseudo horrorizado por la simple idea de tener cualidades de Gryffindor, y todos comenzaron a reír.

Luego de unos instantes, donde algunos reclamaban que querían saber la historia detrás de la marca tenebrosa -más por morbosa curiosidad que por otra cosa- puse orden y convoqué a que nos sentáramos para dar comienzo a la última parte del proyecto: "asegurar nuestros traseros", como graciosamente había bautizado Ron a toda la parafernalia que conllevaba el contrato, juramento y hechizo _Non Potes Decire._

Repartieron tazas de café, té y copas con jugo. Se pasaron de mano en mano masitas, pastelitos de calabazas y bocadillos salados de extraño pero delicioso aroma. Una vez todos relajados comencé, temiendo que el sueño recayera en sus mentes, y la larga noche se viera arruinada por no poder terminar.

— Hay distintas formas de hacer magia. Una de ellas es desde lo individual, como por ejemplo: hechizos, conjuros y maldiciones unidireccionales. Magia básica, podríamos decir. — empecé, sintiéndome entrar en ese estado de apasionada disertante. — ¿Quiero que ese objeto levite?, entonces, le apunto con mi varita, pronuncio la palabra correcta y canalizo la magia con un movimiento. Así el objeto levita, ¿no? — pregunté, sin realmente esperar una respuesta. — Imagino que saben de lo que hablo, esta magia que practicamos todos los días, ya saben _… lumos, accio._ — conjuré de forma continua para ejemplificar, consiguiendo crear primero una esfera luminosa que rozaba el techo de piedra y, seguidamente, atrayéndola con el encantamiento convocador hacia mí, para tomarla con mi mano libre. La alcé sobre mi cabeza y todos los pares de ojos que me observaban atónitos, siguieron la luz con sus ojos. — Esto, muchachos, califica como magia construida desde lo individual. ¿Dudas?

Me detuve un segundo para poder observarlos a todos. Necesitaba corroborar que me seguían, que entendían de lo que hablaba. Era, después de todo, _teoría de los mecanismos mágicos_ muy avanzada. Sólo algunos de mis compañeros parecían asentir con ese brillo en los ojos que se presenta cuando _algo_ encaja en tu mente. Los más jóvenes estaban algo dubitativos, pero no emitieron preguntas.

— Otra forma de hacer magia es desde lo grupal, lo colectivo. Aquí quiero marcar una diferencia. Si todos invocamos, a la vez, el mismo hechizo sobre el mismo objeto, el efecto será potenciar el hechizo, por ende es magia colectiva porque genera un efecto diferente al que logramos de manera individual. Pero si todos invocamos el mismo hechizo, nuevamente a la vez, en distintos objetos, eso no califica como magia colectiva, será mera magia individual…

— ¿Profesora Granger?

— Muy gracioso, George, ¿qué quieres?

— Soy Fred, profesora. Solo quería saber cuál es el propósito de esta clase magistral de teoría.

— Buena pregunta, George. Sabrías la respuesta si no me interrumpieras, Ya casi llego ahí. — le miré severamente.

— ¡Soy Fred, Hermione!

— ¡No, no lo eres! — respondí a sabiendas de su viejo truquito, con una sonrisa ladeada en mi rostro. Todos rieron un breve instante, volviendo a ponerme atención luego de unos segundos. — Bien, ¿por dónde iba?... Ah, sí. Para crear el efecto deseado con el encantamiento _Non Potes Decire_ ,deberemos hacerlo de forma colectiva, así será potente, estable, homogéneo y preciso. Deberá cubrirnos a todos, y cuidar toda información que se transmita como ED.— les expliqué algo entusiasmada al percibirlos a todos tan atentos.— Y, como debe surtir efecto en todos nosotros, nos encontramos con un pequeño problema: ¿Cuál será ese objeto al que le apuntemos la varita? ¿Nosotros? ¿Unos a los otros?— pregunté de forma retórica. — No. Tendrá que ser de otra manera. Así como cuando generamos escudos mágicos que nos envuelven, o ponemos hechizos silenciadores que dividen una fuente de sonido del posible oyente, deberemos proyectar la magia a través de un espacio que nos envuelva a todos, que nos vincule y que sirva como canalizador…

— ¡El aire! ¡Apuntaremos nuestras varitas al cielo y generaremos una burbuja que… que...! ¿Qué?— se auto interrumpió Colin al oír cómo algunos se empezaban a reír por su exuberante entusiasmo.

— No está nada mal tu idea, Colin. Pero verás, el espacio que abarque el hechizo tiene que ser preciso, muy riguroso y el aire es demasiado _fluido._ Es un conductor muy bueno para otro tipo de magias u otros efectos. Pero para este caso usaremos la tierra, el suelo, firme y rígido, la piedra misma de este piso. — comenté para todos pero mirando fijo a los ojos del mayor de los hermanos Crevey, señalando hacia abajo.

— Eso es básicamente el fundamento de los rituales mágicos, Granger.

— Exactamente, Malfoy. De esa manera, cada vez que necesitemos pasarnos información, fuera de esta noche misma, sólo deberemos recitar _Non Potes Decire_ y automáticamente la información quedará protegida de cualquier impulso que tengamos de decirla. Estará vinculada al ritual y no importará que nos suceda, no podremos transmitirla de ninguna manera.

— ¿Hermione? — me llamó Neville, quien había permanecido callado durante toda la noche luego de su exabrupto con Justin. — Sé que aún no nos dicen nada de lo que está sucediendo o lo que sucederá, pero puedo imaginarme que la presencia de Malfoy tiene mucho que ver con esto. ¿Será… será que tienen miedo de que alguien sea secuestrado y torturado para extraer información? — preguntó con miedo en sus ojos; miedo enraizado en su alma por lo personal del asunto de la tortura.

— Bueno… sí. Eso y otras posibilidades que no involucren tortura, pero sí _veritaserum_ , hechizos convincentes, _imperius_ y legermancia. — le respondí.

— De acuerdo, me parece sensato. — dijo con resolución en su mirada.

— Bueno, creo que sabemos lo necesario… Hermione, ¿Crees que podrías explicar cómo proceder para hacer el hechizo… emmm ritual?— dijo Harry con una mueca. — Ya sabes, se está haciendo tarde.

— Sí, explícanos ya, estoy seguro de que seremos capaces de seguirte. — apuró Ron algo exasperado. — Todavía no les decimos nada, y queda el asunto de planear para mañana.

— ¿Qué hay mañana? — preguntó entusiasmada Lavender.

— Aguántate un poco, Lavender. — salté irritada por su actitud de cotilla permanente. — Sí, tienen razón chicos… — comenté volviendo mi mirada a mis mejores amigos. — ¿Manos a la obra?

* * *

Reviews?  
Consultas?

LES AMO!

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza! No sé ni cómo explicarles el caos que ha sido mi vida en lo emocional últimamente, y mal que mal, mis emociones son las que componen este fanfic, y si ellas son un caos…¿cómo coños iba a escribir decentemente?

TENGO QUE AGREDECERTE, MARY, POR SER UNA COMPAÑERA DE ESCRITURA TAN INCREIBLE! NO TARDASTE NADA EN CORREGIRME A PESAR DE LO MUCHO QUE YO ME TARDÉ EN ESCRIBIR. TE AMO, Y TE ESTOY AGRADECIDA INFINITAMENTE!

También agradezco profundamente a todas las que me dejaron reviews (24 en total desde la última publicación, aun no puedo creerlo!), algunas mas de uno, también los mensajes privados y los comentarios por FB… son lo más! Una lectoras hermosas que me alegran la vida inmensamente!  
GRACIAS!

Sepan que me han hecho reír y llorar. Lamento no poder contestarles individualmente a cada quien, pero si lo hacía tendría que posponer más la publicación.

Gracias, Daisasuke Kurogane, por tu mensaje privado. He intentado arreglar lo que sugieres muchas veces, y no lo he logrado. La página no es muy benevolente a la hora de editar. Tienes toda la razón al hacerme esa petición, puesto que me sucede algo parecido con lo Theomione. Espero hayas disfrutado la lectura a pesar de no ser lo que buscabas! Besos!

En fin…

Un poquito de lo que me pidieron hace un tiempo, algunas lectoras, en este cap… espero sea de su agrado…

Y AHORA, A LEER!

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capítulo 19:**

Granger estaba haciendo un gran trabajo organizando y liderando a… _¿podía decirse "muchedumbre"? Bueno, a mi parecer, dos o más gryffindors califican como tal_.

Potter y Weasley parecían estar marcando la diferencia también. No habían hecho ni un solo comentario en mi contra, y tampoco me ignoraban o maltrataban. Era impresionante como el trío dorado parecían funcionar como una unidad sólida cuando sus propósitos eran los mismos.

Y _posiblemente_ ese espíritu de unidad se _contagiaba_ al resto. Eso sí, cada quien a su tiempo. Al menos, en lo que refería a los gemelos Weasley, Lovegood y Longbottom, ya podía percibir esa actitud de confianza a ciegas y camaradería para conmigo.

 _Extraño. O quizás no tanto._

Cuando estuvimos listos y ubicados en nuestro lugar correspondiente, formamos entre todos un círculo. Habíamos despejado la sala, haciendo desaparecer la enorme mesa y las sillas, dejando el espacio amplio y abierto.

Y así, varitas en mano, tripas revoloteando de anticipación y sonrisas curiosas, oímos a Hermione contar marcha atrás desde el número 5.

La cuenta regresiva llegó a su punto cúlmine, y, en ese instante, en mutuo acuerdo, cada uno de nosotros invocó las palabras necesarias para dar comienzo al ritual, él que nos permitiría comunicarnos entre nosotros sin correr riesgos.

 _Non Potes Decire..._

 _Non Potes Decire..._

 _Non Potes Decire…_

 _Non Potes Decire..._

Recitamos al unísono, una vez tras otra, en ese parsimonioso ritmo que permite que cada sílaba resuene vibrante en tu pecho y se extienda por todos los recovecos de tu cabeza. Pronto se volvió un mantra.

La magia no se hizo esperar. Extendiéndose en todas las direcciones deseadas, formando un entramado digno de cualquier arquitectura.

Primero lentamente, y con una suavidad semejante al movimiento del humo, se retorció lo que parecía una cinta de un translúcido color azul marino. Esta brotó desde la punta de nuestras varitas hasta el centro del círculo que formábamos entre todos. Cuando llegó al medio, el brote mágico, que se impulsaba al ritmo de nuestro mantra, rizándose y bailando, descendió velozmente en forma de cascada.

Era como si la magia hubiese cambiado de textura porque _algo_ en su esencia había pasado a otro estado. Su apariencia mutó de efímero humo a pesada agua.

Una vez que la vertiente de energía del centro penetró el suelo, se dispararon con premura, hacia nuestros pies, vibraciones brumosas que recorrían el suelo desgranando la piedra a su paso. Quedaron los surcos grabados como si alguien hubiese removido simple tierra floja, y no trizado y alborotado sólida roca dura.

Se marcaban así, líneas perfectamente rectas hasta la punta de nuestros pies, y por debajo, se siguió desplazando esta energía, uniendo los talones de unos con los otros, formando, una vez más, un círculo perfecto.

Un círculo. ¿Por qué un círculo?

Era la forma idónea para unirse, la más práctica, la más estable, la más colectiva. Un círculo, símbolo de lo cíclico, de eso que nunca pierde celeridad. Donde no hay un principio ni un fin. No hay antes ni después.

Lo que sí hay es un adentro y un afuera.

Y nosotros, al ser quienes formamos el círculo, éramos parte de ambos mundos, éramos el límite entre uno y el otro. Nuestros cuerpos, mentes y espíritus eran los que formaban una membrana entre lo interno y lo externo, creando una especie de recinto colectivo cargado de unión y conexiones.

Nuestras voces permanecían en ese ritmo acérrimo que levantaba cada vez más y más una extraña y nueva energía, elevándonos a un estado de seminconsciencia.

Así era como, probablemente, debían sentirse los rituales.

Fuerza.

Estabilidad.

Poder.

Y qué cosa más bella resultaba que fuera desde lo comunitario, lograr invocar magia de manera colectiva.

Ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo; tiempo para que el hechizo hiciera mella en nuestra fuente de magia individual, se asentará en nuestros cuerpos, y se filtrara en nuestras vidas.

Unidos en compromiso y propósito. Protegidos por este rito que se hidrata de cada uno de nosotros.

Los minutos pasaron, y, poco a poco, sentimos como nuestras varitas dejaban de producir magia. No por agotamiento, no. El ritual parecía haberse completado y la sensación de cumplimiento estaba presente.

Por fin podíamos dejar de recitar el hechizo, por fin podíamos volver a respirar normalmente, cosa que todos hicimos de inmediato, desplomándonos, agotados en el suelo. Algunos apoyados sobre el compañero de al lado, otros se recostaron con la espalada pegada al frío suelo. Cada quien se tomó su tiempo para recuperarse.

Poco a poco, la sala volvió a tomar su aspecto anterior, a excepción de la firma mágica que había dejado el ritual: un dibujo, hecho con los surcos, de una rueda de piedra derruida.

Una vez más, la gente comenzó a tomar su lugar anterior en la mesa, por lo que me vi obligado a esperar a que quedara el último asiento vacío. Y, coincidentemente, ese fue entre Potter y Hermione. Lo habían hecho a propósito.

 _Cero sutileza estos gryffindors. Pero no voy a quejarme._

Al tomar mi lugar, me sentí observado, pero unos dedos deslizándose entre los míos, bajo la mesa, y dándome un apretón, me dieron todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Vale aclarar que era la mano de Hermione de la que estaba hablando.

 _¿Quién más iba a ser? ¿Potter? ¡Si claro! ¡Ahora sí que estamos hablando de algo imposible! ¡Pfff...!_

Ahora, cómo _Custodia de la Información_ , Hermione tenía la responsabilidad de decirle al resto del ED lo que había estado sucediendo en este último tiempo y el motivo de mi presencia en este grupo. Por un lado, me producía ansiedad ver sus reacciones. Por el otro, me tranquilizaba saber que no podrían usar esa información en contra mío o de mi madre. Pero, sin importar cómo se desarrollase esta parte de la reunión, lo más preocupante seguía ocupando el presente de mis pensamientos: el tiempo corría y, para el Sr. Tenebroso, mañana era la fecha límite para presentar mi misión: hacer funcionar el Armario Evanescente y matar a Dumbledore.

 _¿Qué sería de mí en estos momentos, en esta noche particularmente, si no fuera por Hermione?_

Probablemente, sería un manojo de nervios al punto de la histeria, muerto de miedo, arrastrándome a los pies de un psicópata, rogando, entre crucio y crucio, por un poco de clemencia, un poco más de tiempo... por la vida de mi madre.

* * *

Llevó menos tiempo de lo que esperaba explicarlo todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo lo _estrictamente relevante_ para la guerra. Mi vida amorosa y actividades íntimas no era material discutible para esta reunión. No era necesario, siquiera, compartirlo.

Escucharon con atención lo que se tenía que decir, sin interrumpir. Cada uno de los integrantes expresó su sorpresa, enojo, ansiedad y tristeza a su manera. Pero ninguno emitió opinión. Hicieron sus breves y concisas preguntas, y fueron pacientes con las respuestas que entre Harry, Ron, Draco y yo pudimos brindar.

Parecía mentira, pero este era el tipo de comunicación que necesitábamos en el momento. Clara. Pragmática. Eficiente. Todo esto apoyado en una generosa cuota de empatía.

Luego, Harry comentó cuál era el plan en rasgos generales y, a partir de eso, armaría tres subgrupos con todos los presentes. Uno dedicado a la toma de decisiones de cómo neutralizar a los mortífagos. El segundo se encargaría de idear la relocalización de los mismos. El tercer subgrupo, tenía una de las tareas más complejas. Este tendría que planificar, lo más finamente posible, el paso a paso de toda la campaña que viviríamos durante los dos próximos días… si es que no se extendía por más tiempo.

Mientras todos los presentes esperaban a ser separados y reagrupados, Ginny y yo transformamos la enorme mesa en tres más pequeñas, también redondas.

— Te vi tomando la mano de Malfoy bajo la mesa, Hermione — me susurró la pelirroja. En su rostro había algunos vestigios de duda y desacuerdo—. Y, sorprendentemente, él no te rechazó. Lo que me lleva a pensar que está pasando algo que no nos has dicho… y eso lo entiendo, porque sería estúpido meter más drama del que ya tenemos en este momento… — continuó balbuceando.

— Ginny — la corté con voz suplicante mientras blandía mi varita en un _swish_ y _flick_ levitando algunas sillas en dirección a una de las nuevas pequeñas mesas—, realmente no es un buen momento. Nos quedan sólo un par de horas hasta que amanezca, y realmente, _realmente,_ necesitamos planear antes de que salga el sol y debamos irnos todos a dormir.

Sin darle espacio para una respuesta, deposité con firmeza las sillas flotantes en sus nuevos lugares y después me giré sin siquiera despedirme. Me dolía tratarla tan ásperamente. Pero con los Weasley era así: sacabas de raíz sus ideas fijas o te arriesgas a que no pararan de empujar hasta conseguir lo que fuera que se les había metido en la cabeza.

Tomé las manos de Ron y Harry, arrastrándolos conmigo hasta donde se encontraba Draco, quien se había quedado solo, observando a la multitud desenvolverse con soltura.

— Chicos, hay que separar los subgrupos lo antes posible. No tenemos tanto tiempo como desearía y muchos ya parecen muy agotados. — comenté observando el rostro decaído de los hermanos Creevey.

— Bien. Dividamos a todos y luego iremos de grupo en grupo escuchando sus propuestas y haciendo sugerencias. Seguramente les surjan dudas en la marcha y hay que agilizar esta etapa lo más posible.

— Buena idea, Weasley. — concedió Draco con un asentimiento de cabeza — ¿Qué les parece si lo hacemos en parejas? Eso aceleraría el proceso…

— ¡Perfecto! — dije entusiasmada. — Primera ronda iremos Draco y yo y ustedes dos — indiqué a mis amigos con la mano —. Luego, rotamos compañero — Volví a gesticular con mis manos en movimiento giratorio entre nosotros cuatro.

Los tres muchachos me asintieron y, dicho y hecho, unos minutos después todos estábamos trabajando en ordenar el fin de semana.

* * *

Estaba sorprendido de mí mismo y de mis compañeros. El sueño no había logrado hacer mella en nosotros y, luego de debatir entusiasmadamente todas las propuestas que se nos iban ocurriendo, continuamos especulando, algunos sentados, otros de pie. Indudablemente, éramos el equipo más alborotado, a pesar de estar conformado por los integrantes más grandes del ED.

Hermione y Malfoy se acercaron a nosotros después de haber estado charlando un rato con el grupo encargado de los detalles importantes y finos.

— Hola chicos, ¿cómo les está yendo? — consultó mi amiga, sonriendo alegremente. El slytherin mantuvo su distancia, quedando un paso atrás de ella. Se notaba que aún tenía sus reservaciones con tanta gente ajena a su círculo social.

Sintiendo algo de empatía por el rubio muchacho, hice lugar para que pudiese ubicarse entre Hermione y yo. Le indiqué con la mano para que se acercara, procurando mantener mi rostro amigable.

— Gracias, Longbottom— susurró, dando un paso a mi lado.

— Tenemos ideas distintas, pero elegir la correcta dependerá de la respuesta que nos den. Tenemos algunas dudas — contestó Alicia.

— Bueno, me parece prudente. Procedan con las preguntas. — dijo Hermione.

— Primero: ¿Cómo funciona el armario exactamente? ¿Cuántas personas a la vez pueden usarlo? ¿Involucra algún hechizo? — comenzó Lee, leyendo un pergamino que tenía enfrente.

— Preguntas muy válidas. ¿Draco? — le llamó dirigiendo su mirada a la de él—, creo que tú eres el indicado para responder.

— Em… — se aclaró la garganta. — No soy ningún experto en este armario, el cual aún no terminamos de reparar. Pero creería que pueden entrar, cómodamente, dos personas, tres, y hasta cuatro, muy apretados. Para hacer uso es necesario que se active el armario del que se parte y que el armario gemelo esté habilitado. Así, no debería haber ningún inconveniente para aparecer y abrir la puerta para salir. — nos explicó con actitud sincera.

Cho tomaba notas asiduamente de todo lo que Malfoy decía, tachando y subrayando frases que tenía previamente escritas. Fred se asomaba sobre su hombro, haciendo comentarios y señalando el pergamino en algunos lugares.

— Sí, involucra un hechizo, y no es uno sencillo. Aun así, estoy seguro de que, sea quien sea que vaya a hacer uso de los armarios, ya debe saber a la perfección cómo invocarlo. — continuó el rubio, tomando su mentón con una mano, su mirada pensativa perdida en algún punto sobre la mesa.

— Hacer uso de esta sala parece la opción más viable. — insistió Anthony.

— Si, pero para eso deberíamos sacarlos fuera de ella _primero_ — discutió, parte horrorizada y parte encabronada, mi amiga—. ¿Acaso deseas correr el riesgo de tener mortífagos sueltos en el castillo?

— Parvati… — intervino Ginny un instante, pero se vio interrumpida por el mayor de los Creevey.

— Podrían estar incapacitados… un _incarcerous_ será suficiente…

— No, Colin. Cuando se trata de maestros de la magia oscura, un hechizo tan débil _no_ es suficiente. — negó en palabras, y también con su cabeza, Justin — Ni siquiera un _stupefy_ me dejaría tranquilo.

Mis compañeros de grupo siguieron discutiendo, pero mi mente ya empezaba a distraerse con facilidad. Hacía tan solo un rato me vi totalmente abstraída por la aparición de más elfos domésticos que iban y venían con café, jugo de calabazas y té. Habían retirado las bandejas vacías de comida, para luego proporcionarnos más. Sanguchitos de pollo y pavo giraban de mano en mano, y algunos que otros bizcochos dulces.

Y ahora… ahora estaba distraída viendo a mi futuro esposo. Hoy más que nunca podía apreciar su atractivo, ahí hablando con sus amigos para planear la destrucción del mago más tenebroso de la historia.

Él agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro, discutiendo en susurros cargados de entusiasmo, negándo con la cabeza a lo que Hermione decía, mientras que Draco Malfoy reía de la expresión de enojo en el rostro de ella.

Ron, tan hermoso. Tan fuerte y alto. Tan brillante su cabello. Tan profundos sus ojos azules…

 _Mi Ron…_

— ¿Lav? — un susurro me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

— Lo-lo siento, me fui a otro mundo. Y tengo mucho sueño…

— Sí, sueño, — comentó Parvati irónicamente con una sonrisita en su cara — Al mundo de los enamorados te fuiste…

— ¡Shhh…! — la callé alterada. — Haz silencio, idiota.

— Bueno, no es para tanto, que al fin y al cabo nadie nos está prestando atención. Dime, ¿en qué pensabas?

— En cómo sería maravilloso dar un paso de una vez por todas y asegurarme de que Ron me vea como quiero que lo haga… ya sabes. Y, de paso, quitarle las posibilidades a Hermione de hacerlo. — Mi amiga me dio un golpecito juguetón en el hombro murmurando algo parecido a: "Qué perra"—. ¿Sabes? Deberías hacer una movida astuta tú también. Obsérvalos, ¿ves? Ahora tenemos al _príncipe de las serpientes_ como una buena, _buenísima_ , opción.— susurré, dándole un pequeño codazo.

— ¿Malfoy? — preguntó, incrédula y curiosa.

— Sí, obviamente. No pongas esa cara, Parvati. _Es guapo_. No puedes negarlo. Está soltero y ahora es de los buenos, a pesar de ese horrible tatuaje que tiene en el brazo, aunque eso lo vuelve más sexy, ahora que lo pienso. Sin mencionar que es rico, millonario, mega millonario. — le dije velozmente, muy exacerbada — ¿Sabes qué? Si no te apuras, me lo quedaré yo…

— ¡Lav! No seas así, ¿qué hay de Ron? Lo amas. Ya, me convenciste, lo invitaré a salir hoy mismo antes de irnos a dormir. — me contestó con voz llena de determinación.

— ¡Genial! ¡Seremos como una familia de seis! Las tres parejas saliendo juntos, hasta podríamos compartir una casa al principio, antes de que tengamos niños…

— ¿Y ahora de qué demonios hablas Lavander? ¿Quiénes seis?

— Ron y yo, tú y Malfoy, y por supuesto que Harry y Hermione terminaran juntos. Es perfecto. Seremos reconocidos a nivel mundial, y jamás nos faltará nada…

— ¡Chicas! ¡No sé de qué demonios están cotorreando tanto, pero ya basta! ¡Hay que trabajar! — nos gritó enojado Anthony. Miré a todo el grupo y encontré miradas irritadas y brazos cruzados. Estaban molestos.

Pero no importaba. Con mi amiga ya teníamos un plan, y no había tiempo que perder.

— Lo sentimos, nuestras mentes ya no sirven mucho después de tanto tiempo sin dormir. — me excusé en voz alta, mientras acomodábamos nuestras sillas, las cuales habíamos apartado, inconscientemente, a la mesa nuevamente. — Ya sabes, Parvati. Esta noche atacamos a nuestras presas antes de ir a dormir. Saldremos de aquí con nuestras citas aseguradas.

La madrugada se avecinaba, y, con ella, el final de la malditamente larga reunión del _famoso_ y renovado Ejercito de Dumbledore. No podía creer todo lo que había sucedido esta noche. Simplemente no podía.

Era alucinante ver como un montón de pendejos -porque eso es lo que somos, un montón de pendejos- discutíamos estrategias, debatíamos posibles soluciones, hacíamos rituales y firmábamos contratos mágicos de alta complejidad. Y todo para hacer un poco de daño en las fuerzas de un megalómano con sed de poder. Todo para poder tener un poco más de control en la evidente guerra. Una guerra manejada como la mierda por los supuestos _capaces y responsables_ adultos.

No podía creerlo.

Hablando de cosas increíbles: ¿Quién iba a decir que Ron Weasley iba a ponerse de mi lado en _algo_? Imposible, pero cierto. Ya habíamos hecho una puesta en común con todo el mundo, quedando de acuerdo con las tareas individuales y grupales que cada quien debería cumplir para las nueve de la noche del día de mañana.

 _¿O debería decir del día de hoy? ¡Bah! Tanto pensar me tiene el cerebro frito. Nueve de la noche del día sábado. Fin._

Quedó aclarado que yo debía terminar de reparar el armario. A lo que Hermione agregó que se quedaría conmigo. Yo me opuse. Y Weasley estuvo de acuerdo, discutiéndole a la enfurecida leona, alegando que "necesitábamos su enorme y brillante cerebro fresco y dispuesto, no adormecido e inútil".

Poco a poco, de a grupos pequeños, la sala se fue despejando. El sol, si bien tenuemente, ya entraba por las ventanas del redondo cuarto. Por ello, la mayoría de mis compañeros iría primero a desayunar al Gran Salón, fingiendo que nada raro estaba pasando, para luego irse a dormir. Dependiendo de sus tareas encomendadas, se levantarían a las doce del mediodía o, con suerte, unas horas más tarde para llevarlas a cabo con tiempo suficiente.

Quedaban algunos gryffindor de mi año, charlando con Potter en su mayoría, excepto por Brown y una de las gemelas Patil, de la cual no recuerdo su nombre. La chica Brown hacía gestos con su cabeza a su amiga, gestos raros y exagerados que intentaban ser sutiles.

 _¿Me estaba señalando a mí?_

Un flash de comprensión pasó por el rostro de la chica de origen Hindú, para un segundo después ponerse toda colorada y claramente nerviosa. Weasley miraba extrañado a la interacción entre sus compañeras de casa.

Perdí el interés en el trío, buscando velozmente la rizada y alocada cabellera de la muchacha que había traído a mi vida este mundo tan surrealista del que estaba participando ahora.

Los gemelos Weasley, Johnson, Jordan y Spinnet, conversaban con ella, quien les daba instrucciones precisas para conseguir una poción, antes de que se retiraran bajo un encantamiento desilusionador. El plan era que corrieran por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer pasadizo secreto que los ayudaría a atravesar los terrenos del castillo hasta el límite con Hogsmade, donde sí podrían aparecerse.

Hermione agitaba sus manos con entusiasmo y podía oírla hablar de algún que otro ingrediente con la pasión correspondiente de alguien que ha pasado demasiadas horas leyendo sobre el tema como para no sonar segura de sí misma. De vez en cuando, me dirigía alguna que otra mirada, las cuales respondía sutilmente con un gesto sexy de mis labios o un guiño de ojos y ella parecía morderse el interior de su mejilla para contener una sonrisa. Aun así, no se distraía de su conversación con los muchachos, que se aventurarían fuera del castillo en busca de más elementos para la misión.

Entonces, una de sus miradas dirigidas a mí se desvió un poco al costado, para luego ser oscurecida por su entrecejo repentinamente fruncido. No entendí _que_ podía provocar eso, hasta que sentí que alguien me saludaba.

— Hola, Draco.

Me giré, encontrando a una de las Patil. Y pronto mi entrecejo imitó al de Hermione.

 _¿Acaba de llamarme por mi nombre de pila?_

Una parte de mí, una muy arraigada en mi personalidad, sintió ofensa por su atrevimiento. Decidí poner distancia lo más amablemente posible. Había algo que no me gustaba de la actitud de la chica.

— Patil. — saludé acompañando con un gesto cortés de cabeza.

— Ummh…

Pronto su rostro volvió a enrojecer. Yo no entendía que la traía tan nerviosa. La miré con curiosidad.

— Emm, bueno… Estaba pensando… — volvió a trabarse, mordiéndose el labio ansiosamente. — ¿Quieres salir conmigo en una cita?

 _¡¿Qué demonios?!_

— ¿Qué? — pregunté como un estúpido.

— Ya sabes, ¿en nuestra próxima salida a Hogsmeade? — continuó con algo de coraje.

— Eso sería este fin de semana… lo veo imposible…— intenté rechazarla, pero me interrumpió apresuradamente.

— Puede ser en la próxima… o simplemente podemos pasear por los terrenos del castillo cualquier día. — dijo más entusiasmada.

Miré para todos lados, sintiendo el calor subir por mi cuello. Esta chica, con la que jamás interactuamos más allá de la rivalidad entre casas, me estaba invitando a una cita. Y yo… yo no sabía cómo responder a esta situación. De reojo observé que Brown se mordía el labio inferior para reducir su evidente sonrisa, y Ron, quien aún estaba a su lado, tenía un gesto que era una mezcla entre confusión y asco.

— Em… Mira…

— Podemos pasear o hacer un picnic. También podríamos ir a…

— Mira, Padma, no creo…

— Soy Parvati. Padma es mi hermana. — me corrigió con una frustración encarnada en la voz y la mirada. Debía estar más que muy cansada que la confundieran con su gemela.

 _Qué raro, Fred y George parecían disfrutarlo._

— ¿Ves? — le dije encogiéndome de hombros— No creo que sea buena idea. Ni siquiera puedo diferenciarte de tu hermana. — Levanté mis manos para detenerla, ya que parecía dispuesta a interrumpirme nuevamente. — No es el momento adecuado, Parvati — usé su nombre para demostrarle respeto—. Estamos en una situación demasiado estresante, y esto sólo sería una complicación más.

 _Eso, se sutil y amable. Que no se sienta rechazada._

— Es que... —resopló, cruzando sus brazos algo molesta— esto te ayudaría a integrarte con el grupo — dijo con aires de negociación señalando con su pulgar sobre su hombro—. Si te ven conmigo, confiarán más en ti.

 _¿Y ahora esto? ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Chantaje emocional! ¡A la mierda con mi amabilidad!_

— Lo siento, pero no. — contesté entrecerrando mis ojos. — No me interesas ni como medio para conseguir confianza ni como pareja. Gracias.

Me di la vuelta y me marché hacia la puerta que daba a la pequeña habitación donde habíamos estado con Potter, Weasley y Hermione al principio. Saludé a todos de manera general, anunciando que continuaría con la reparación del armario.

Y cerré la puerta justo a tiempo. En ese momento, comencé a sentir una irritación insufrible justo en la piel que portaba la marca en mi antebrazo izquierdo.

 _Perfecto, ahora sí que tendría una mañana difícil._

Al menos depositaría toda mi irritación en el intento de arreglar el endemoniado objeto y no en arrancarle todas las mechas de un embrujo a esa adolescente ridícula. Y esperaba que ella estuviera actuando así por la falta de sueño y no por una estupidez innata.

* * *

— ¡¿Dónde demonios está Draco?! — pregunté exasperado a mi profesor de Pociones y Jefe de Casa, quien me abría la puerta. — ¡Tienes que saber algo!

— Señor Nott, le recomiendo que controle su temperamento — me advirtió, cerrando su despacho tras mi entrada brusca.— Y al menos mantenga las apariencias de que me respeta un ápice siquiera. Le recuerdo que estamos en Hogwarts, no en su mansión.

Me encogí ante sus ásperas palabras.

— Lo siento, profesor — me disculpé abatido—, pero es que la maldita marca ha estado ardiendo todo el día y Draco no ha aparecido por las mazmorras desde ayer en la tarde, o siquiera en el desayuno _y_ almuerzo. ¡¿Y adivine qué?! ¡Tampoco la cena!

— La marca nos arde porque _él_ nos está convocando. Debemos partir a la Mansión Malfoy en unas horas. — dijo con la voz severa, no dando cabida a negarse o discutirle.

Mi espalda se enderezó bruscamente ante la información que acababa de recibir.

 _Muertos, acabaríamos muertos. Draco y yo. Ambos muertos._

Miré alarmado a mi profesor.

— ¡No puedo ir! — sentencié. — Si _él_ mira en mi mente sabrá...sabrá… ¡Aún no he perfeccionado mis barreras, profesor!

— ¡Basta! — me cortó. — Sea lo que sea que quieres ocultarle, deberá permanecer _enterrado_. Confío en usted, Señor Nott. Y confío en _no_ haberle enseñado _Oclumancia_ tan pobremente.

Iba a seguir excusándome, pero de pronto dos golpes secos resonaron en la puerta. Miré, _una vez más_ , con alarma a los ojos de Severus Snape. Éste apretó sus labios, irritado. Probablemente le molestaba que lo visitaran después de cena.

— Colóquese en aquél rincón, Señor Nott. Y haga silencio. — ordenó.

Caminé apresuradamente hasta mi escondite. El maestro de pociones se giró y entreabrió la puerta de un tirón, con clara postura de no tener intenciones de dejar pasar al nuevo visitante. Fuera quien fuera. Pude ver por la rendija, que se producía entre las bisagras, que se trataba de Draco. Ese atisbo de platinada cabellera era inconfundible. Y ese susurro apresurado, frívolo y cargado de aires de superioridad, tampoco.

— ¿Recuerdas, a principio de año, cuando me dijiste que no lo lograría sin tu ayuda? — preguntó altaneramente. — ¿Pues adivina qué?

— Señor Malfoy, buenas noches a usted también — le respondió secamente—. Puedo adivinar perfectamente. No hace falta que me diga nada.

Vi cómo el profesor torcía su cabeza en mi dirección a través de la sombra que proyectaba en el suelo de su despacho. Le debía estar avisando a mi amigo que _no se encontraba solo._

— Bien, supongo que podrás confirmar mi mensaje esta noche. — susurró mi amigo, esta vez con un perfil más serio en su tono.

— Por supuesto. ¿Eso quiere decir que no me acompañará al llamado que ha estado haciendo todo el día?

— Exacto. Debo prepararme para… _recibirlos_. — respondió brevemente.

Se dio un pequeño silencio y luego se despidieron con dos palabras. Snape cerró la puerta y dirigió su mirada a la mía de manera penetrante.

— Bueno, parece que se entienden a la perfección entre ustedes. — comenté con sarcasmo.

— Y… dígame, Sr. Nott, ¿qué tanto _entendió_ usted la conversación? — cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

— Todo, por supuesto.

— Entonces no nos queda más remedio que practicar. _¡Legilimens!_ — recitó sin darme tiempo a pensar lo que estaba pasando.

Cual flecha, sentí como se clavaba su presencia en mi cráneo.

* * *

… **Les tengo una sorpresita… ¿Será una publicación doble? ¿Quizas?...**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **SORPRESA! DOS CAPÍTULOS SEGUIDOS, ASÍ ES QUE SI NO LEÍSTE EL 19, NO LEAS ESTE TODAVÍA!**

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20 EDITADO UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS DE SU POSTEO ORIGINAL. ESCENA FINAL CORREGIDA Y CAMBIADA (estaba mal subido el archivo)**_

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capítulo 20:**

Severus Snape estiró su antebrazo, sin mirarme a los ojos. Luego agitó su mano frente a mi rostro y, luego, frente al el suyo, donde aparecieron las desagradables máscaras que _ocultarían_ nuestra identidad.

Él me preguntó si estaba listo, a lo que le respondí que jamás lo estaría. Tomé la extremidad que me ofrecía y pronto se dio el característico tirón que precede a la Aparición.

Descendimos en el oscurecido Gran Salón de los Malfoy, donde ya había algunas figuras encapuchadas presentes. Todos portaban máscaras como nosotros.

Aguardamos, en silencio, lo que parecía ser una eternidad. Hombres iban y venían, arrimándose uno a uno al mago, de apariencia espectral, sentado plácidamente en el atrio con su enorme serpiente a los pies.

El Señor Tenebroso iba llamando a sus mortífagos, como dándoles permiso de acercarse para transmitir sus mensajes y noticias. Algunas veces se podían oír las conversaciones, otras veces, se daban sólo entre susurros. También se daban momentos en los que él terminaba gritando y torturando a alguien.

 _Terrible._

En una ocasión, un mortífago se acercó encorvadamente hasta su lado y le entregó, en una reverencia, un trozo de pergamino. Luego de que _él_ leyera su contenido, desvaneció el mensaje con un movimiento de muñeca y su mirada se posó en mí.

— Theodore — me llamó. Sonrió desquiciadamente, viéndome como si yo fuese una pequeña y jugosa presa. Con hambre. Con sadismo.

Temblando, muerto de miedo, di un torpe paso hacia delante, rompiendo así la prolija línea que formábamos.

Dejé atrás a las figuras encapuchadas, con máscaras de diferente expresión; expresión irreal y siniestra, que oculta nuestras verdadera emoción. Porque, si algo había de lo que estaba seguro, era que yo, probablemente, no era el único con la mirada cargada de terror e inseguridades, y con labios apretados que regulaban la respiración. Éramos una hilera de máscaras, de rostro de mentira, de mentes erráticas.

Todos similares.

Todos distintos.

Todos ilusos.

— Pero si es mi más fiel y joven adepto que, tan valientemente, se unió a mis fuerzas por propia voluntad — festejó en voz alta, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes. Algunas risitas podían oírse a mis costados—. Qué bueno es ver que traes noticias. Vamos… acércate más...— siseó comandantemente, luego de observarme por un rato, taladrando mi rostro inclinado hacia el suelo con su vertiginosa mirada de espeluznante color rojo.

Di dos pasos más.

— Más cerca, muchacho. No tengas miedo — insistió con voz irritada.

Tragando en seco, caminé, alejándome, definitivamente, más de lo que deseaba, de esa fila que me otorgaba cierto sentido de protección.

 _¡Ridículo! ¿Qué clase de consuelo, de_ "protección" _, se puede llegar a encontrar en un montón de Mortífagos?_

Me arrodillé a un metro del Señor Tenebroso, en forma de reverencia. Luego, hice fuerza con el diafragma para conseguir que mi voz saliera firme, fuerte y clara.

— Mi señor, así es. Traigo noticias.

Una carcajada burlesca surcó el aire hasta mí, enviando escalofríos por toda mi espalda.

— Por supuesto que las traes. Serías un estúpido si no lo hicieses y te atrevieras a presentarte ante mí —me respondió, aun riendo por lo bajo. — Y todos sabemos que en la sangre de los Nott no hay ni una pizca de estupidez. ¿No es así, Thoros? — preguntó sin desear respuesta, ya que continuó hablándome directamente. — Ponte de pie y mírame, muchacho —Obedecí inmediatamente a su orden, mientras él también se levantaba de su asiento—. Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido. Aún no se cumplen ni dos meses de tu marcación y ya estás respondiendo a mis llamados. Eres un buen sirviente, Theodore — dijo en tono complaciente mientras rodeaba mi cuerpo.

Decidí no contestar verbalmente. Después de todo, ¿qué se le puede decir a alguien tan terroríficamente exigente como Lord Voldemort?

Agradecerle humildemente no siempre era bien recibido por el mago oscuro. Lamerle las suelas era algo que sólo algunos mortífagos podían hacer. Sólo aquellos hombres de bajo rango, tontos y dispensables, sin recursos que ofrecerle. Y los demás, los que teníamos inteligencia y magia suficientes como para satisfacer las ambiciones del Señor Tenebroso, debíamos sostenernos con dignidad ante las presiones y demandas que él nos impusiese. De pie.

Sin debilidad. Recordé.

 _"No se humille para demostrar sumisión, Sr. Nott. Ni por un segundo crea que eso lo salvará de su ira. Lord Voldemort no disfruta de la debilidad, la rechaza como la peste en cuanto la percibe. Sobre todo, viniendo del primogénito de su más leal y antiguo seguidor. Thoros Nott no sólo es tu padre, sino que también el mortífago a quien más respeta. Deberás mantenerte a su altura."_

Las palabras de mi Jefe de Casa regresaron a mi mente con la fuerza de un faro en el medio del oscuro océano. Instantes antes de transportarme hasta este lugar, me había tomado de los hombros deteniendo nuestro descenso por los jardines de Hogwarts, para dirigirse a mí con la severidad característica de su persona. Su consejo, o advertencia mejor dicho, se hizo presente en ese momento.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia delante, en forma de aceptación y aprecio del pequeño halago que acababa de hacerme. Volví a levantar el rostro y le dirigí la mirada a sus ojos.

— Mi Señor — susurré sólo para sus oídos—, Draco ha completado la reparación del Armario Evanescente.

* * *

El primer vestigio de que el armario estaba funcionado me produjo un flujo de terror y adrenalina por partes iguales.

 _No estás solo. Tranquilo._

El crujir de la madera evidenciaba que ahora había un peso que antes no estaba. Algo pesado, o más bien, alguien.

Tragué en seco, intentando suavizar mi voz en caso de necesitarla. A través del rabillo de mis ojos, percibí como las lejanas antorchas semi-cubiertas por montones y montones de objetos acumulados- titilaban, volviéndose más y más tenues con cada segundo hasta apagarse. Ahora no podía ver nada más allá de unos diez metros: un par de columnas de basura por aquí y por allá y el imponente Armario Evanescente. Nada más.

Escuché el arrastrar de unos pies que provenían de adentro, luego el característico "click" que hacía el pestillo interno de picaporte. La puerta comenzó a abrirse con una lentitud angustiante.

No sabía quién podría salir de ahí. Podría ser algún mortífago idiota de bajo rango o, inclusive, el mismísimo Señor Teneb…

 _No. Voldemort no sería tan arriesgado._

La punta de una varita se asomó por la delgada abertura, casi como empujando un poquito para abrirse paso.

Entre tanta negrura, no distinguía nada a mi alrededor más que las siniestras sombras que producían los cúmulos colosales de objetos perdidos. Menos aún podía ver quien estaba dentro del armario, el cual ahora tenía la puerta completamente abierta. Sólo la varita perteneciente al mago, sin dudas oscuro, que aguardaba apaciblemente a que yo diera una señal.

Él podía verme, lo que me dejaba en total desventaja y vulnerabilidad. Pero yo no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, no podía sacar mi varita para defenderme, no podía ponerme en guardia, no podía mostrarme más nerviosismo del necesario. Sólo debía parecer quien ellos creían que era: un heredero sangrepura de renombre en la sociedad dispuesto a cumplir una misión por el bien de mi madre y de mi vida, no del todo comprometido a la causa, pero tampoco ajeno a ella.

— ¿Por qué motivo recibiste tu primer _crucio_ , sobrino?— escuché la pregunta de seguridad en la voz de Bellatrix.

 _No ella, ¡no ella! ¡¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?!_

— Por referirme a un _sangresucia_ — comencé a contestar apresuradamente antes de ser atacado, escupiendo las palabras con asco, pero no por el motivo que mi tía me inculcó. Odiaba usar esa palabra hoy en día. — como "hijo de muggles" en tu presencia, tía Bella, siendo que estábamos solos y no hacía falta aparentar.

Me incliné a modo de respeto y saludo ante ella. No era un mortífago cualquiera. Y me había equivocado, no era un mago, era una bruja quien había atravesado el armario en primer lugar.

— Correcto… Bien hecho, Drakie. — me felicitó luego de una pausa, con su escalofriante voz aguda y tono burlón. — Parece que lograrás salvar a mi querida hermana, después de todo. — me sonrió como hambrienta de sangre. Aún me apuntaba con su varita.

 _Una de dos: o Bellatrix no sabe que mi madre ya no está en la Mansión Malfoy, o se le dieron instrucciones de fingir por el bien de la misión. Interesante..._

Ella todavía no confiaba en que no estuviera tramando algo. No era tonta, seguro podía leer en mí, o en nuestro entorno, que algo desencajaba. Me observaba intensamente mientras bajaba de la base del armario, dejando la puerta abierta tras ella. Nadie podría pasar a través del objeto mágico si no la cerraban.

 _Eso es raro, ¿por qué se arriesgaría a venir sola? ¿Por qué se arriesgó a ser la primera? Deben sospechar algo por el simple hecho de que he conseguido arreglar el armario en tan poco tiempo._

— Te vez algo _magullado_ , Draco. — comentó mientras se acercaba a mí, sin dejar de amenazarme con su mano armada. — ¿Has estado estresado últimamente?

 _¿Cómo se supone que debo responder eso? ¿Me está probando?_

 _Un Malfoy. Se, simplemente, un Malfoy._

— ¿Y tú qué crees? — espeté agriamente con una mueca en mi rostro—. No ha sido fácil reparar este pedazo de chatarra. Pero no, no estoy magullado. — continué fingiendo ofensa. — Simplemente agotado. Nada que un buen descanso en la Mansión no pueda curar.

Me sonrió, con reconocimiento en sus ojos. Me creía, estaba bajando su guardia, aunque aún no del todo.

— Más te vale no quedarte dormido antes de matar a Dumbledore. — advirtió con sorna.

— Descuida.

Di un paso hacia ella, lo que provocó que ajustara su agarre en la varita y el ángulo con el que me apuntaba. Me detuve y seguí el movimiento de sus pasos sólo con mis ojos.

— ¿Por qué has venido tú, tía Bella? No me malinterpretes, pero me esperaba algún imbécil de bajo rango. — mi pregunta era en parte insultante y lo sabía, pero debía sonar como el engreído sobrino que ella vio crecer si quería que se relajara del todo.

— ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti como compañera de misión, _Drakito_?— me respondió mordazmente, la indignación pasando a través de sus ojos. — Tranquilo, pequeño, hay un montón más esperando su turno para usar el armario. No estaremos solos. — susurró en mi oído al pasar por mi espalda, dejando un rastro denso con su aliento; rastro que me hizo tiritar del asco y miedo. — El Señor Tenebroso espera problemas porque desconfía de tus capacidades. Los Malfoy suelen... _decepcionarle._

— ¿Y por ello te envía a ti primero? — pregunté con la voz más petulante posible—, ¿por qué estás manchada igual que yo, porque compartimos sangre? Discúlpame, tía Bella, si te ofendo de algún modo, pero creo que ambos estamos en problemas con Nuestro Señor. Deberíamos apresurarnos y avanzar con esta endemoniada misión. No sé cuánto tiempo nos lleve encontrar al viejo decrépito de Dumbledore.

La vi apretar sus dientes con bronca, pero no dijo nada a cambio. Simplemente dio largas zancadas hacia el armario, dándome por fin la espalda por unos segundos; segundos que bastaron para que deslizar mi varita, la cual había mantenida atrapada en la parte interior de mi brazo. Ahora la tenía suavemente sujeta entre mis dedos, oculta tras la larga manga de mi túnica.

Bellatrix cerró la chirriante puerta de un golpe y se dio vuelta para enfrentarme nuevamente, con una sonrisa siniestra plantada en su rostro. Largó una carcajada desquiciada pero se mantuvo junto a la puerta.

— Prepárate para la diversión, sobrino. — se relamió los labios, parecía vibrar de entusiasmo. — Haremos de esto una gran fiesta ¡El Señor Tenebroso me dejó invitar a los mejores!

Volvió a carcajearse en el instante en que el armario volvió a crujir sonoramente bajo el peso de los nuevos allegados.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salieron dos hombres encapuchados con las máscaras en la mano. Macnair, un verdugo casi tan viejo como el mismísimo Voldemort que era el supuesto encargado de la muerte del hipogrifo de Hagrid. Y luego Rowle, un mago de procedencia nórdica-eslava con un acento grotesco y demasiado cuerpo para tan poco cerebro. Era impulsivo y tendía a ser castigado en las reuniones del círculo más cercano a Voldemort por sus comentarios innecesarios.

Rowle volvió a cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

¡Pum!

El sonido aturdidor parecía marcar una sentencia de muerte en mi pecho. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Pero debía mantener la compostura, debía permanecer calmo hasta que fuera el momento indicado.

 _No estás solo, no lo olvides. Sólo unos instantes más._

Los dos mortífagos recién llegados se apartaron del camino de la entrada al armario, observando a sus alrededores. Sus miradas pasando de Bellatrix a mi persona, al techo y montañas de basura a nuestro alrededor, con un aire sospechoso y curioso en sus ojos.

Otra vez el crujir de la madera y la puerta dando paso a Yaxley y Selwyn.

¡Pum!

Otro portazo, y con él la ansiedad de no saber que sucedería. El Ejército de Dumbledore si había preparado mucho, y bastante pulcramente, pero nada era seguro, teniendo frente a mí cinco de los más agresivos y legendarios de los mortífagos que conocía el mundo mágico.

Madera crujiendo, los hermanos Carrow.

Más carcajadas desquiciadas y comentarios entusiasmados.

¡Pum!

 _¡¿Cuantos más planean venir?!_

Crujido.

— ¡Con suerte limpiamos un poco este castillo! — anunció alegremente la loca de Alecto Carrow, dando pequeños brinquitos para alejarse de la puerta del armario hasta llegar junto a su hermano.

— Si, no me molestaría deshacerme de algunos sangresucia. — afirmó con asco Rowle, arrastrando crudamente las palabras en su acento eslavo característico.

— Yo quiero a los niños, _tiernos y tibios niños..._ — cantó una voz ronca desde dentro del armario; voz que me persigue, hasta el día de hoy, en mis pesadillas

 _¡Greyback! ¡Esa inmunda bestia! ¡Era obvio que iba a venir!_

La figura alta y de espalda ancha del hombre lobo descendió pesadamente de la tarima del armario, colocándose a la derecha de Bellatrix, y tras él salió Avery Jr.

— Tranquilo, Greyback. Asegúrate de que sean _sangresucia_ o traidores a la sangre, primero. No queremos a ningún futuro mortífago muerto antes de tiempo —le dijo tajante y viciosamente—. Rodolphus se pondrá tan triste cuando se entere que se perdió esta fiesta… — comentó con voz aniñada mi tía. Varios rieron su gracia.

— Aquí huele a que hay demasiada gente… ¿A quiénes has traído, Malfoy? — gruño la bestia, unos instantes más tarde, dilatando sus fosas nasales y girando su rostro en todas direcciones.

Por suerte, la brillante de Hermione había insistido en que hiciésemos todo el acto en la sala de los objetos perdidos. Así tendría una excusa decente si el hombre lobo se presentaba, con su superdotado olfato.

— Tranquilo, Greyback. Estamos en la Sala de los Objetos Perdidos. Obviamente hay miles y miles de cosas oliendo a generación tras generación de alumnos despistados — le dije con burla.

Pareció resentido con mi respuesta, ya que el resto de los mortífagos rieron a sus expensas, quedando así humillado.

Luego, nos cubrió el silencio. Era tiempo de actuar, ellos esperaban mi comando para comenzar con el asedio al castillo, y yo, por otro lado, debía dar la señal.

" _Recuerda, Malfoy. Les das la bienvenida y los mencionas a todos en el orden correspondiente de ataque por cada grupo, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda: pasillo, gárgola, puerta y despacho."_

La voz de Hermione, resonó en mi cabeza.

Primer grupo: Potter, Granger, Macmillan y yo en ataque, y Lovegood, Corner, Smith y Finch-Fletchley en defensa.

El segundo eran los cuatro Weasley, los gemelos y los dos más jóvenes, Ron y Ginny, en ataque, y Brown y las gemelas Patil en defensa.

Los terceros eran Johnson, Lee y Bones en ataque con Boots, Chang y Longbottom en defensa.

Los cuartos, quienes únicamente serían llamados de ser necesario -y eran necesarios si queríamos tener una mínima oportunidad de triunfar- eran Spinnet, Bell y Abbott en ataque, con Finnigan, Thomas y Goldstein en defensa.

Los hermanos Creevey, por ser los más chicos, se mantendrían fuera de la batalla, encargados de alertar a los profesores si las cosas salían mal. Ellos esperarían fuera de la sala.

No fue fácil rememorar con claridad cada uno de los grupos y sus puestos, pero, por suerte, me quedaba la suficiente capacidad mental para organizar el objetivo de ataque de cada quién y expresar con claridad el código que habíamos creado para esto.

* * *

— Bien, Dumbledore estará en su despacho, al cual me acompañarán sólo mi tía Bella, Avery y Greyback.— comenzó a hablar el arrogante muchacho, señalándome al final con su mano haciendo un gesto de desprecio. — Macnair y Yaxley, ustedes se quedarán montando guardia en la puerta. La entrada está vigilada por una gárgola, ahí se quedarán Selwyn y Rowle. Por último, Alecto y Amycus, ustedes deben permanecer en el pasillo para dar aviso si alguien se acerca. — terminó de instruirnos.

Lo odiaba profundamente. Tan solo su presencia me recordaba la pérdida de mi premio, su deliciosa madre, quien llevaba desaparecida unos días.

El resto del grupo no parecía tener objeciones con las órdenes del muchacho, inclusive Bellatrix, quien claramente era quien estaba al mando.

Pero a mí no me gustaba, no me gustaba nada. Algo me tenía alerta y tenso, algo no cerraba… Tantos aromas, tantos latidos…

Y de pronto, caos.

De la nada, un hechizo se disparó en mi dirección en la forma de un rayo azulado. Me golpeó directo en el hombro. Pronto sentí su efecto, si bien levemente, ya que no solía tener buenos resultados en los hombres lobo, y otras razas mágicas, lanzado por si solo.

Mis sentidos se vieron afectados: no escuchaba del todo bien y mi vista se volvió borrosa por unos segundos; segundos en los que vislumbré decenas del mismo hechizo atravesar el aire desde todas las direcciones.

Estaba aturdido.

Para cuando volví a recobrar algo de claridad, dos cuerpos yacían en el suelo junto a mí, y un mar de gritos de batalla inundaron mis oídos. No me cabía una pizca de duda de que se trataba de una emboscada.

Dejé que mis instintos tomaran el control y apunté al objetivo más cercano, saltando hacia delante.

 _¡Maldita rata inmunda!_

Corrí hacia el rubio, quien estaba lanzando conjuro tras conjuro a su propia tía, totalmente distraído de mi avance. Pasando por encima de un desmayado Avery, estiré mis garras con la intención de arrancarle la garganta al pequeño traidor.

 _Te comeré en vida, para que sientas cada una de mis mordidas…_

— _¡Expulso!_ — oí a mi costado, y en una milésima de segundo me vi empujado en el aire. Mientras caía sobre una pila monstruosa de objetos viejos, observé a mi agresor. Una muchacha con una enorme melena como cabello. Su mirada era determinada, amenazante. — _¡Incarcerous! ¡Bombarda!_ — lanzó una vez más en mi dirección.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que, una vez más, me vi aturdido por unos instantes. Quedé más enterrado, ahora, bajo dos nuevas cascadas de basura.

Me sentía como ahogado pero mis instintos tiraban para que recuperara el control. Escuchaba hechizos. Escuchaba gritos.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero pronto pude arrastrarme hacia la superficie. Sacudí mi cabeza. A mi derecha, Yaxley luchaba ferozmente con dos pelirrojos, bloqueando los hechizos que estos le lanzaban, mientras otros dos pelirrojos avanzaban por su espalda, listos para atacar.

Quise ir en su defensa, pero además de no poder soltarme de las cuerdas, ya casi nadie quedaba en pie. Era demasiado tarde, nos aplastaban cual sanguijuelas.

— _¡Stupefy!_ — gritaron ambos niños colorados, y Yaxley cayó al suelo.

 _¡Maldición!_

Mis ojos se desviaron unos metros al costado. El mismo grupo de pelirrojos avanzaban hacia Rowle, quien no paraba de lanzarles maldiciones oscuras, pero ninguno caía, ninguno se veía afectado. Un escudo protector se levantaba frente a ellos, quienes solo largaba hechizos aturdidores que Rowle apenas podía esquivar.

 _¡¿Cómo demonios lo hacen!? ¡¿Quién está lanzando esa barrera?!_

Más allá los hermanos Carrow giraban sobre si mismos, esquivando lo que parecían bombas de humo violeta, que salían de la nada.

El chillido de una mujer llamó mi atención. Bellatrix, quien maldecía a diestra y siniestra, turnando su varita entre tres muchachos: un chico que no reconocí, su sobrino -el traidor de Malfoy- y… y…

— ¡Harry Potter! — bramé encolerizado. La boca se me hizo agua, las uñas en mis garras se extendieron y mis dientes parecieron crecer.

 _Potter será mi premio. Potter será mi cena._

Pude sentir mi magia explotar, liberándome de mis ataduras, y cuando comenzaba a ponerme de pie para ir en búsqueda de mi presa, una voz, pegada a mis espaldas, me detuvo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— me volteé velozmente.

Otra vez la muchacha que me había atacado previamente.

Otra vez su varita apuntando a mi rostro.

Otra vez un rayo azul.

Y, esta vez, oscuridad.

* * *

NOTAS DE EDITORA DEL CAP 19

Un círculo. ¿Por qué un círculo?

 _N/E: Porque es la forma más perfecta que existeeeee… bueno, al menos así es considerado en matemáticas y en la filosofía uuuhh (y creo que en teología también)._

Al tomar mi lugar, me sentí observado, pero unos dedos deslizándose entre los míos, bajo la mesa, y dándome un apretón, me dieron todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Vale aclarar que era la mano de Hermione de la que estaba hablando.

 _N/E: Ya, me morí de amor._

 _¿Quién más iba a ser? ¿Potter? ¡Si claro! ¡Ahora sí que estamos hablando de algo imposible! ¡Pfff...!_

N/E: ¿¡CÓMO QUE EL DRARRY ES IMPOSIBLE!?

— Sí, obviamente. No pongas esa cara, Parvati. _Es guapo_. No puedes negarlo. Está soltero y ahora es de los buenos, a pesar de ese horrible tatuaje que tiene en el brazo, aunque eso lo vuelve más sexy, ahora que lo pienso. Sin mencionar que es rico, millonario, mega millonario. — le dije velozmente, muy exacerbada — ¿Sabes qué? Si no te apuras, me lo quedaré yo…

 _N/E: NO ESTÁ SOLTEROOO…  
"_ _aunque eso lo vuelve más sexy_ _" No puedo evitar coincidir con ella jajaja_

— Ron y yo, tú y Malfoy, y por supuesto que Harry y Hermione terminaran juntos. Es perfecto. Seremos reconocidos a nivel mundial, y jamás nos faltará nada…

 _N/E: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

* * *

NOTAS DE EDITORA DEL CAP 20

No fue fácil rememorar con claridad cada uno de los grupos y sus puestos, pero, por suerte, me quedaba la suficiente capacidad mental para organizar el objetivo de ataque de cada quién y expresar con claridad el código que habíamos creado para esto.

 _N/E: No te he comentado nada porque he estado al borde de la silla leyendo. Pero vaya que admiro la capacidad de Malfoy para acordarse jajaja._

Lo odiaba profundamente. Tan solo su presencia me recordaba la pérdida de mi premio, su deliciosa madre, quien llevaba desaparecida unos días.

 _N/E: Agh, qué asco este hombre…_

* * *

 **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME UN COMENTARIO, SIEMPRE ME AYUDAN A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO!**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

Buenas noches/días/tardes/madrugadas a todes (si, escribi _todes_ )…

Llevó mucho tiempo y trabajo, además de una gran colaboración por parte de Mary (como siempre! Dios, qué haría sin vos!), pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo… Al fin!

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capítulo 21:**

Esto era una locura. _Indiscutiblemente_ era una locura. Y planeaba disfrutar cada segundo de ella.

Dean y Anthony, mis compañeros de grupo en defensa, levantaban una barrera protectora frente a Katie y Hannah, mientras que yo me encargaba de cuidar las espaldas de Alicia.

La muchacha era rápida, se giraba en su propio eje y corría dando saltos para esquivar aquellas maldiciones largadas por Alecto que no podían pararse con un simple _Protego._

Sentía que mi defensa no estaba resultando del todo bien –a pesar de los "¡Bien hecho Seamus!" que me gritaba Alicia-, porque sin querer me interponía en el camino de compañeros de otros equipos. Debía cambiar de posición, y rápido.

Pero era muy tarde.

Choqué espaldas con Lavender, quien se encogía de dolor, marcha atrás, como huyendo de su atacante.

 _Si bien Lav es defensa de los Weasley, también necesita ser defendida._

Pensé, mirandoentre Alicia y Lavender

 _¡¿Qué hago!?_

No tuve mucho tiempo para meditar la decisión. Un mortífago - _creo que Macnair-,_ nos acechaba por la izquierda, repeliendo los hechizos que le lanzaban Ron y Ginny, sin siquiera mirar en su dirección. Levanté la varita en un movimiento de arco protegiéndonos, justo a tiempo, de un chorro verdoso de olor inmundo. Un charco de la sustancia se expandió por el suelo, acercándose a mis pies.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó Lavender, tirando de mí para quitarmedel lugar en el que ahora se expandía la sustancia que levantaba vapores tóxicos. Trastabillamos hasta golpear contra la puerta del Armario Evanescente—. ¡Es ácido!Es la misma maldición que me lastimó todo el brazo derecho, casi no puedo moverlo. —me dijo con puro dolor en su voz, mostrándome su mano hábil, la cual estaba prácticamente inmóvil, producto de unas heridas viciosas.

— ¡Ron! ¡Cúbrenos!— le pedí mientras corría, arrastrando a la muchacha herida conmigo, hasta llegar ala parte de atrás de uno de los pilares de objetos viejos. — Te quedas aquí— le ordené agitado—, no puedes batallar con tu brazo así. — me giré para volver pero ella me sujetó de la mano. — ¡Lav! ¡Tengo que volver! ¡Alicia está desprotegida!

— ¡Toma!

Arrojó a mis brazos un morral. Me lo colgué al hombro y salí corriendo con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro. Si no me equivocaba, el morral estaba lleno de Sortilegios Weasley.

 _¡Ahora sí que vamos a divertirnos!_

Al entrar denuevo en la escena de la batalla, vi que Dean y Anthony se estaban haciendo cargo de proteger también a Alicia, pero que Ginny estaba teniendo problemas con Macnair. Y, peor, Ron estaba petrificado en el suelo.

Tomé del morral un "Pantano portátil" y lo lance a los pies de Macnair, quien quedó automáticamente pegado al suelo, gracias a la viscosa sustancia. Lo escuché gruñir, pero no había tiempo para observar más nada.

— _¡Finite!_ — grité apuntando hacia Ron, quien se levantó de un salto luego de sentirse des-petrificado, poniéndose en acción en solo segundos.

Los Weasley podían volver a arreglárselas entre sí ahora.

 _Pero, por las dudas…  
_  
Volví a meter mi mano en el bolso y sujeté una caja, la cual reconocí al tacto de inmediato. Era una "Magicaja básica". La activé en dirección a Macnair, y los "Salvajes magifuegos Weasley" lo atacaron, volviéndolo loco por el tiempo suficientes para que el _Desmaius_ de Ron impactara contra su estómago.

Algunos fuegos artificiales volaron por la sala, interrumpiendo los movimientos de Amycus. Selwyn, quien había sido el segundo mortífago en caer inconsciente gracias a la precisión de Lee, tuvo la desdicha de que uno de los petardos descontrolados se enterrara en su trasero. Y, seguramente, de una manera _muy_ dolorosa; ya que el mortífago se movió un poco, como recuperando la conciencia.

No lo pensé ni un segundo y le lancé un _Desmaius_ contra su espalda. Ahora, el mago estaba noqueado nuevamente.

Volví a meter mi mano en el morral, extrayendo "Polvo peruano de la oscuridad instantánea". Miré a mi grupo, quienes danzaban coordinados en combate.

 _Ya es hora de terminar con esto._

¡BUM! ¡BUM!

Explotaron las bombas a los pies de los hermanos Carrow. Polvo negro y humo púrpura se levantaron a su alrededor, dejándolos ciegos por unos instantes; instantes que, por supuesto, fueron más que suficientes.

— _¡Desmaius!_ — bramaron Hannah y Katie a la vez.

¡Plaf!

Uno abajo.

— _¡Desmaius!_ — lanzó Alicia.

¡Plaf!

 _No más Carrows. ¿Quién sigue?_

* * *

Hermione estaba distanciada del grupo de ataque que conformábamos contra Bellatrix. Ya se había encargado de noqueara Avery, casi inmediatamente después del primer _Desmaius_ lanzado en la batalla, el cual había impactado en el hombro de Greyback. Por suerte, el hombre lobo estaba enterrado bajo una montaña de objetos perdidos, gracias a la velocidad y astucia de mi amiga, quien había logrado mantenerlo a raya desde el principio.

Así es que ahora solo debíamos encargarnos de Bellatrix, quien no sería nada fácil vencer.

 _O siquiera acertar._

Un conjuro de aspecto desagradable golpeó a Ernie en la pierna, haciendo que este cayera de rodillas chillando de dolor. Un segundo rayo se dirigía hacia él, pero, justo a tiempo, Luna levantó un escudo mientras retaba a gritos a Finch-Fletchley por no haber estado atento con Ernie.

 _Nunca vi a Luna así de enojada._

Mientras tanto, Bellatrix se carcajeaba desquiciadamente, disfrutando del duelo.

Los minutos pasaban, y, por momentos, creí que sería imposible ganar. ¿Había sido buena idea motivar a todos a participar de la batalla? ¿Y si alguno moría?, ¿y si moríamos todos? ¿Quién tendría la culpa?

Sin embargo, por fin, comenzamos a entrar en sintonía ambos grupos, el de ataque y defensa, y pronto la bruja viciosa, contra la que luchábamos, se dio cuenta de que ninguna de sus maldiciones alcanzaba a sus objetivos. Los escudos que la defensa levantaba frente a nosotros eran infalibles.

Aun así, Bellatrix no flaqueaba. Ella era constante y feroz, sin mencionar que muy, _muy_ rápida. Lanzaba un embrujo y, milésimas de segundos después, repelía sin problemas un conjuro enviado en su dirección.

Algunos fuegos artificiales mágicos aparecieron volando por toda la escuchaba un gran caos hacia el epicentro de la batalla. Pequeñas columnas de humo púrpura invadían la visión de algunas regiones.

Entonces _ella_ , quien no dejaba de lanzarnos maleficios, comenzó a chillar. Frustrada. Enojada. Como si empezara a comprender que no sería tan fácil vencernos.

En el momento en que Greyback rugió mi nombre, _"¡Harry Potter!"_ , con tanta rabia brotando de su garganta, la desquiciada bruja que tenía frente a mí quedó impactada al igual que nosotros.

Vimos al hombre lobo desplomarse inconsciente a causa de Hermione. Entonces, tres cosas sucedieron de forma prácticamente inmediata: Bellatrix se giró bruscamente, lanzó un _Avada_ y Neville tecleó a Hermione justo por la cintura.

Ambos volaron unosmetros gracias a la fuerza del impacto de Neville. Mi amiga quedó estampada contra uno de los pilares de mugre, doblada sobre el costado derecho del muchacho que acababa de salvarla de la letal maldición imperdonable; maldición que, _afortunadamente_ , había golpeado directo al cuerpo inerte de Greyback.

— ¡NOOOO…!—gritó Bellatrix, cual banshee. La vi rotar en sí misma, sujetándose la cabeza chillando desesperada ante la escena que se desenvuelve a sus espaldas. Todos los mortífagos caídos. Todo el Ejército de Dumbledore en pie. Acechada por todos los flancos. Atrapada. Acabada.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Cansada?! — le pregunté. — ¡¿Acaso no puedes con unos adolescentes?!

Me miró a los ojos, y lo que vio en mi rostro, sonriente y burlesco, la desestabilizó un poquito más. Volvió a gritar enloquecida de ira y desesperación.

Llevó su varita hasta la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo, presionando la punta con fuerza. La serpiente y calavera, ahí dibujadas, se retorcieron como si estuviesen vivas.

— ¡Vendrá por ti, Potter! ¡Y cuando lo haga- cuando... !— tartamudeó agitada.— ¡No quedará nada en esta tierra por lo que desees vivir…! — me gritó, mientras volvía a lanzarme un una maldición. El escudo que Luna erguía frente a mí la absorbió, y yo lancé una carcajada triunfante.

Disfruté reírme en su cara. Se sentía como una venganza. Por matar a Sirius. Por torturar viciosamente a Alice y Frank Longbottom. Por atormentar a Draco Malfoy. Por todo lo que hizo.

 _¡Y por todo lo que podría hacer!_

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ — escuché a mi izquierda, y la varita de Bellatrix voló de su mano, acabando en el firme puño de Hermione.

— _¡DESMAIUS!_ —resonó, en coro, por toda la enorme sala.

Bellatrix cayó al suelo conun golpe seco que hizo eco en el nuevo silencio que nos rodeaba.

La quietud, cargada de estática, duró solo unos segundos.

Pronto, comenzamos a dar órdenes a gritos entre todos los sobrevivientes. Me desesperaba pensar que alguno de nosotros pudiese estar muerto, o gravemente herido. Hermione y Draco se encargaron de dirigir a los compañeros de los grupos tres y cuatro para asistir a todo aquel que estuviese lastimado. Ron y yo formamos una vigilancia sobre nuestros enemigos, junto con los restantes compañeros de mi grupo y del segundo.

— ¡Lancen un _desmaius_ nuevamente en todos los mortífagos! — grité fuerte. — Hay que mantenerlos noqueados permanentemente.

— ¡Tomen sus varitas! — agregó Ron, atrayendo con un _accio_ tras otro un par de estas que yacían en el suelo cerca de sus inconscientes dueños.

— ¡No olviden revisarlos! ¡Es probable que ellos tengan más de una varita encima! — nos recordó Malfoy, quien ayudaba a Ernie a caminar hasta los asientos que había conjurado Hermione.

Pronto los presentes comenzamos a calmarnos. Ahora había orden y podía ver claramente los rostros de todos, _todos._ El Ejército de Dumbledore había sobrevivido. No había un solo caído. Y solo Lavender y Ernie fueron gravemente obstante, Hermione y los hermanos Creevey comenzaron a atenderlos enseguida y sin problemas. Todo estaba bien.

Todo había salido bien.

* * *

— ¿Viste la firmeza en los escudos de Neville? ¡Aún no puedo creerlo!— me dijo mi amiga, trabajando apresuradamente en la tarea encomendada por Hermione.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ni una sola maldición pudo penetrarlos! ¡Ni una, Angelina! Neville ha mejorado abismalmente. — comenté con aires de orgullo.

— Todos lo han hecho, Lee. Están más feroces que nunca... Las miradas en sus rostros son tan...

— ¿Tan serias? ¿Tan adultas? ¿Tan enojadas? — ofrecí.

— Iba a decir determinadas, pero tus descripciones también aplican a la perfección, Lee.

— ¡Angie! — escuchamos que alguien llamaba desde el área donde estaban los mortífagos noqueados, dispuestos en el suelo de manera ordenada. — ¿Podrías cuidar de Ernie y Lavender? — pidió Hermione mientras se limpiaba las manos con una tela blanca.

— ¡Claro, ahora voy! ¿Puedes terminar la dosificación sin mí, Lee? — me preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

— Claro que sí. Ve. Estoy seguro de que me las arreglaré bien estando solo por un rato... — oímos a la distancia como Hermione llamaba a Malfoy para que viniese a asistirme. — O no, aparentemente.— mi amiga rio por lo bajo.— Ve, Angie. Te esperan para darte instrucciones.

— Nos vemos en un rato. ¡Y no lo arruines!— me advirtió.

— No lo hará si yo puedo evitarlo, Johnson. Tranquila. — comentó a mis espaldas la voz socarrona del slytherin con el que empezaba a familiarizarme poco a poco. — Veamos… ¡Wow! Esta solución de "Poción de Muertos en Vida" es excelente. Nunca había visto estos porcentajes de pureza. — dijo observando uno de los goteros que habíamos conseguido durante la mañana. — Tengo curiosidad... ¿dónde y cómo la consiguieron?

— La robamos de un lugar al que no quiero volver jamás. Solo fuimos ahí porque nuestra _queridísima_ Hermione así lo ordenó. — contesté con sarcasmo. El rubio rio.

— Sí, esa es Hermione. Puede ser un poco tiránica cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza… Yo estoy metido en este lío por ese mismo motivo. — me contó mientras tomaba los dosificadores vacíos.

 _¿La había llamado por su nombre de pila? Curioso..._

— ¿Preferirías que fuera distinto?— le pregunté con interés sincero. Hizo una pausa, desatendiendo por un segundo la lectura de la receta de la nueva solución, para mirarme a los ojos.

— Claro que preferiría que fuera distinto. — contestó sin un ápice de duda.

 _Bueno, ¿qué más se podía esperar?_ , pensé apretando mis labios. Él era una serpiente, después de todo. Que estuviese de nuestro lado no significaba necesariamente que le agradara _estarlo_.

La mueca en mi rostro debió decirle algo, porque inmediatamente agregó:

— Bueno, ¿tú no, acaso? Es decir... Yo preferiría que las cosas fueran distintas, que no hubiese una guerra, que no estuviéramos en peligro. — se explicó, mirando hacia el suelo, como dudando si abrirse. — Esto, _esto,_ no debería haber pasado… — señaló su antebrazo. — No me malinterpretes, Jordan. Estoy agradecido de la intervención de Granger, de su estúpido afán por entrometerse donde no la llaman y desu fanatismo en proteger a los que están en necesidad.— mencionó burlescamente, pero con un trasfondo cargado de cariño en su voz. — Pero, y lo repito, hubiera preferido que nada de esto pasara.

— Comprendo. Realmente lo comprendo, compañero. — le aseguré, afirmando mi mano en su hombro en símbolo de paz y solidaridad.

Luego de unos silenciosos segundos, volvimos a concentrarnos en nuestra tarea. Debíamos dejar listas cuanto anteslas soluciones diluidas - _super_ diluidas- de "Poción de Muertos en Vida". Hermione y Dean conectarían la solución a los mortífagos, ahora desmayados, con ayuda de un aparato. Un complejo sistema llamado "intravenosa" que se utilizaba en la medicina _muggle_ y que los mantendría en un estado de coma permanente.

 _Y vivos, porque, aparentemente, mantener a estos bastardos con vida era algo importante._

Pero la paz no iba a durar tanto, no cuando, de repente, un crujido proveniente del armario, llamó nuestra atención.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Es decir que era posible que alguien se hubiese transportado.

 _¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no… el armario está habilitado!_

Volvimos a escuchar el rechinar de la avejentada madera. Había alguien ahí dentro.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, todos nos volvimos hacia el armario, apuntando con nuestras varitas. Alertas. En guardia. Preparados para quien sea que saliera de ahí.

* * *

Sentí el llamado de Bellatrix vibrar por mi cuerpo. Un fuerte tirón. La abrasante sensación de mi más fiel y desquiciada seguidora llamando. Pidiendo por mi presencia. Reclamando que su Lord se encaminara al castillo.

 _Umm, ¿qué hacer?_

Podría dar la orden y que todos los aquí presentes tomáramos el colegio, haciéndonos así con el control del corazón de Gran Bretaña Mágica. Podría levantarme y proclamar, en un grito demandante, que era hora de tomar el punto más útil de nuestra comunidad. Tener poder sobre Hogwarts sería lo más inteligente que podría hacer, porque ahí están sus crías, ahí están todas sus tiernas e inocentes almas amontonadas para ser corrompidas por mí. Tener a esos niños entre mis manos implicaría tener la voluntad de cada adulto, mago o bruja a mi merced.

 _Sí, podría._

Pero, ¿sería realmente inteligente de mi parte? Claro que no.

 _Ah… qué decepcionante, dejar ir una oportunidad como esta._

Al mirar a la pequeña congregación de seguidores que me rodeaba en el Gran Salón de los Malfoy, solo podía sentir, una vez más, decepción.

Mis fuerzas, si es que a este grupo de ineptos se les puede llamar así, eran más escasas de lo que habría esperado después de más de un año de mi renacimiento.

Sí, yo esperaba más, mucho más. Esperaba tener toda una gama nueva de seguidores, más fuertes, más aptos, y sobre todo, más inteligentes.

Pero no. Debía conformarme con un puñado de mortífagos decentes, de los cuales, la mitad yace en Azkaban, deteriorándose con cada día que pasa de su encierro.

 _Decepcionante. Sin dudas._

No podría hacer nada esta noche, y lo lamentaba por Bellatrix - _ya lidiaré con ella más tarde_ -. Pero, lamentablemente, con o sin Dumbledore, Hogwarts aún no era un lugar del cual pudiera apoderarme. No sin un ejército para respaldarme y asegurar nuestro asentamiento.

Aún no conseguía que Greyback convenciera al resto de las manadas de Gran Bretaña de unírsenos. Aún no entablaba conexiones concretas con los gigantes, criaturas orgullosas que exigen que les ceda más tierras de las que merecen. Todavía no infiltraba el suficiente control en el Ministerio…

Era demasiado pronto para dar un golpe en el castillo. Era demasiado pronto para que Dumbledore muriera.

 _Demasiado… pronto..._

Algo estaba mal. Y, ahora que lo meditaba con la cabeza en frío, lo podía notar.

El muchacho Malfoy se había adelantado a los tiempos que yo especulaba. ¿Quizás la amenaza hacia su madre había sido demasiado?

 _Quizás. Pero, aun así…  
_

Algo no cerraba del todo en esta situación milagrosa: que él cumpliese su misión siquiera, era un milagro. El jovenDraco Malfoy, quien no es un mago que destaque más allá de sus apellidos, ¿completando sumisión? ¿Reparando el armario… tan pronto?

Se supone que debía fracasar en el intento. Se supone que, así, debía morir.

Se supone que el armario sería una posible entrada, pero para cuando _yo_ estuviera listo.

No ahora.

No hoy.

Había mandado a mis mortífagos en un arrebato eufórico por el logro del jovenMalfoy. Me había dejado guiar por mis emociones.

Y es que... pareció tan fácil, tan oportuno. Y ese fueel problema, debería haberme alarmado, _no entusiasmado_ , con tremenda hazaña; hazaña que no debió ser. No así.

 _¡No aún!_

Me levanté de mi sitial en un movimiento fluido y veloz, rompiendo con la tensa y ansiosa quietud de la sala, provocando de este modoque Nagini avanzara en zigzag hasta abrazar mis pies. Por desgracia, la mayoría de mis hombres se sobresaltó, reculando uno o dos pasos, confirmando así mis suposiciones: con este grupo de mortífagos no llegaría a ningún lado.

 _¡Cobardes! ¡No sé ni para qué los convoco a estas audiencias!_

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando entre sus ojos escondidos una señal de lo que podría estar sucediendo. Un deje de mentiras ocultas o traiciones a mi causa. Pero todos parecían demasiado torpes o asustados como para conseguir algo semejante.

— Mis fieles, _fieles_ mortífagos. — hice una pausa, girando una vez más, observando, percibiendo.

Nagini me acompañó en mis pasos y, junto con sus sentidos agudos y mi obsesiva manía por descubrir pequeñas fallas y debilidades para tener ventaja por sobre todos, comprendí que nadie, _nadie_ , realmente resaltaba por nada en particular.

Me giré hacia la casta más noble y útil de los reunidos. Ahí estaban, a la espera de mis órdenes, firmes y presentes, como excelentes magos y súbditos que eran. Mi queridísimo Thoros y su heredero Theodore, quien parecía ser de la misma calidad que su padre. Travers, tan supremacista y engreído, pero con los suficientes contactos como para guiar mis intenciones a través del Wizengamot. Y… Severus, mi preciado Severus.

Aun así, algo no me gustaba. Me sentí, por alguna razón, intranquilo y manipulado. Como si alguien estuviese tirando de los hilos de una estúpida marioneta.

 _¡Y Lord Voldemort no es ninguna marioneta!_

— He de informarles que Bellatrix ha llamado por nosotros a través de su marca hace unos minutos.— sonreí sin sentir ni un poco de gracia.

Algunos de los idiotas que me rodeaba se carcajearon, no comprendiendo lo que es una sonrisa sardónica cuando la ven.

— ¡Severus! — llamé exasperado por la falta de información, casi enojado conmigo mismo por mi carencia de cautela.

— Sí, mi señor. — respondió con su normal arrastre de sílabas.

— ¿Qué opinas, Severus? ¿Vale la pena dirigirnos a Hogwarts en este momento? — le consulté.

La inteligencia del maestro en Pociones siempre me generó un sentido de confianza. Su visión del mundo, si bien desdeñosa y cínica, era mucho más cristalina y realista que la de la mayoría de sus camaradas.

— Mis instintos me dicen que no, mi señor.— comenzó. — Y… mi lógica también. Considerando que aún no logra infiltrarse lo suficiente en el Ministerio, y la prensa no está _aún_ en su poder, apoderarse del colegio esta noche sería una movida arriesgada.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, y luego, cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo inclinando la cabeza en reverencia.

— No es que yo piense que no somos capaces de servirle y ayudarle a tomar el control de Hogwarts, mi señor. Pero… sería mucho más _prolijo_ si esperamos un poco. — hizo otra reverencia, esta vez más acentuada. — ¿Me permite una sugerencia?

Hasta ahora, el razonamiento del maestro en Pociones no estaba muy lejos del mío. Entonces, ¿por qué habría de ignorar sus ideas?

— Habla, Severus, habla.

— Mi coartada con la Orden no se habrá visto dañada con los hechos de esta noche. Podríamos aprovechar esa ventaja. La Orden del Fénix estará sin líder, y necesitan alguien que los guíe. Ese podría ser yo, si movemos las piezas correctas. — dijo mientras enderezaba su cuerpo— Podríamos… asentar las bases en la política, reclutar más seguidores y, antes de tomar Hogwarts, irrumpir Azkaban para recuperar a los nuestros.

— Sí… podríamos. Pero a su vez... es tan tentador… — contesté distraído, para luego girarme, y comenzar a moverme lentamente por toda la sala.

Durante largos minutos, mi mente estuvo abstraída en la visualización de lo que podría ser un plan apresurado pero brillante, del paso a paso de mi triunfo sobre toda forma de magia. Divagué, imaginando como, al final, la oscuridad se cerniría sobre este mundo, y así, todo aquél que desease moverse entre las tinieblas _debería_ hacerlo bajo mi comando, pues yo sería el único capaz de _ver_.

Durante tiempo indefinido, me sumergí en la idea de _control._ Mi mente volátil, se desplegó de una fantasía a otra, permitiendo regocijarme en lo que seguro sería mi destino, mi futuro.

Imaginé el desenlace de esta noche en caso de movilizarnos hacia el castillo. Y luego, como sería tan fácil proceder en el futuro.

 _Yo_ , sentado en el trono del Director de Hogwarts, en el Gran Salón, no porque me interesase el puesto de educador pero…

 _¡Oh, como los educaría a todos a mi gusto!_

A mí costado izquierdo Thoros, al derecho Bellatrix. Acompañado de todos mis más preciados mortífagos en este gran banquete que festeja la conquista de Hogwarts.

 _¡Festejando el comienzo del nuevo mundo!_

Frente a nosotros, están los profesores, tanto los _restantes_ como los _nuevos_. Obedientemente _s_ entados en una mesa a nuestros pies.

 _¡A mis pies!_

Y cuatro largos mesones estirados; mesones rebosantes de silenciosas y sumisas almas, de seres jóvenes e infantes. Con sus mentes en blanco dispuestas a ser diseñadas, y rediseñadas, por mí palabra. Con sus vidas en mis manos. Porque _yo_ seré el director de sus conductas. _Yo_ orquestaré sus deseos, sus ideas, su filosofía.

Podía verlo, si…

Cientos de padres desesperados al otro día, y los días subsiguientes, podía imaginarlos obedeciendo mis órdenes, porque si no…

 _¡Si no, sus hijos mueren!_

 _Yo_ manipulando desde este primer día, desde ese prestigioso lugar, a toda nuestra sociedad. Para luego moverme por el mundo mágico libremente, dando directivas, tomando el control, minuto a minuto, día a día.

Me imaginé liberando al resto de mis mortífagos de Azkaban, liberando a los dementores por toda la tierra, dejándoles devorar almas y todo ápice de luz, reclutando más y nuevas fuerzas. Sin Aurors que puedan conmigo, sin líneas políticas que vayan en mi contra, sin Ministro ni Ministerio.

 _¡Empezando por las Islas Británicas! ¡Seguido del continente! ¡A través de los mares! ¡En cada rincón del mundo!_

Yo, Lord Voldemort, sería amo y señor de toda forma de vida.

 _¡De toda expresión de magia!_

— ¿Mi señor?

La voz de Severus llamó mi atención, sacándome de mis dulces divagaciones, al enfocar mi mirada nuevamente en el presente, comprendí que me había ido muy lejos, demasiado lejos de la realidad.

— Está bien, Severus… Esto es lo que _deben_ hacer...

* * *

 **NOTAS DE EDITORA:**

Así es que ahora solo debíamos encargarnos de Bellatrix, quien no sería nada fácil vencer.

 _N/E:_ _Ese "solo debíamos encargarnos de Bellatrix" me suena a eufemismo jajaja_

Disfruté reírme en su cara. Se sentía como una venganza. Por matar a Sirius. Por torturar viciosamente a Alice y Frank Longbottom. Por atormentar a Draco Malfoy. Por todo lo que hizo.

 _N/E:_ _Esto es tan Drarry, que casi me olvido que este fic es Dramione jajajajaa_

Aún no conseguía que Greyback convenciera al resto de las manadas de Gran Bretaña de unírsenos.

 _N/E:_ _Lol, y no lo va a conseguir porque ESTÁ MUERTO_

Por desgracia, la mayoría de mis hombres se sobresaltó, reculando uno o dos pasos, confirmando así mis suposiciones: con este grupo de mortífagos no llegaría a ningún lado.

 _N/E:_ _Espero que sea culpa de mi dislexia que agregue una "i" entre el "recul" y el "ando" cada vez que leo esta palabra…_

— Mi coartada con la Orden no se habrá visto dañada con los hechos de esta noche. Podríamos aprovechar esa ventaja. La Orden del Fénix estará sin líder, y necesitan alguien que los guíe. Ese podría ser yo, si movemos las piezas correctas. — dijo mientras enderezaba su cuerpo— Podríamos… asentar las bases en la política, reclutar más seguidores y, antes de tomar Hogwarts, irrumpir Azkaban para recuperar a los nuestros.

 _N/E:_ _Laikitverri mucho_

Divagué, imaginando como, al final, la oscuridad se cerniría sobre este mundo, y así, todo aquél que desease moverse entre las tinieblas _debería_ hacerlo bajo mi comando, pues yo sería el único capaz de _ver_.

 _N/E:_ _Esta frase, Ange, es una genialidad, lo juro._

* * *

 **Respuestas a Reviews del los Cap. 19 y 20:**

Ginaevans6 Gracias a ti, por apoyar este proyecto!

LidiaaIsabel Siempre intento responderte por what's app… pero … ay no sabes como te adoro… intentaré dejar en claro quien es el personaje al habla de forma MAS CLARA, valga la redundancia…. Ahahahahha!

Mitzuki19 Las dos amamos a Theo… y prometo que lo amaras un poquito más!  
Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme!

Cinnamongirl Hola! Me alegra taaaaanto que lo hayas disfrutado, espero no decepcionarte, y que disfrutes de este capítulo también!

damalunaelyWooo! Enserio piensas así? Ay, querida… :3 … Me enorgullece ser parte de tu regreso exitoso al fandom! Gracias, mil veces gracias!

A floriponcio quien preguntó si el ritual era invención mía, pues… sí. (ME SONROJO) Muchas gracias por tu review! Me llevó un largo tiempo expresar las imágenes que el ritual genera de forma correcta. PD: Obvio que Drarry es posible! Solo me gusta hacer chistecitos como ese siempre que sea posible. Creo que es una forma de involucrarnos a todas un poquito más en el fanfiction.

Averil Lester Gracias bella! Que digas que mi historia es original, me hace sentir muy fucking orgullosa! Es mi meta más grande, aportar originalidad…

Effy0Stonem Muy acertada tu opinión sobre el foco de la historia y la importancia de algunos puntos de vista… Y sí, lo de Lavander y Parvati es un poco al pedo, pero me dejo llevar por algunas lectoras que desean más Dramione y escenas de celo… al final estuvo chistoso (creo)… pero bueno. Espero que sigas disfrutando, y poder leerte nuevamente. Muchas gracias!

hadramine Paciencia, mi querida hermana potterhead… todo llega a su tiempo. Jajajaa! Todas las emociones requieren de tiempo para gestarse… Inclusive los celos (guiño, guiño). Jijijiji. Muchas por seguir acompañando esta escritura! Me alegra que te guste y que me lo hagas saber de vez en cuando es importante para mi!

Emma2503 Como siempre, tus reviews, tus palabras, tus expresiones…. Son hermosas y muy enriquecedoras! La gente a veces no lo entiende, pero es TAN maravilloso leer reviews como los tuyos y los de otras personas increíbles que me leen. Porque están llenos de empatía y comprensión, tanto de la trama como de la autora. Enserio… impecable! Te agradezco con toda mi alma, por llenarme así de felicidad, por sacarme tantas sonrisas.

Nia Haaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahha! Estoy releyendo tu review y vuelve a causarme una super carcajada…. Enserio, mujer! Como me has hecho reir! Mil gracias por ello! Y si… Greyback es un ASCO! Quería hacerlo más repugnante, pero no me salio tan bien como esperaba.

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños LLHG!  
Felicidades Mary por un año de trabajo y compañerismo!  
Y felicidades a toda persona que a seguido pasito a pasito esta historia!**

 **GRACIAS!**

 **Quise** **publicarlo el día de ayer (30/10/19) pero no llegué por unos minutos… pero como aún no me voy a dormir… considero que, ahora 12 hs con 15 minutos del día 31, puede considerarse que aún es el cumpleaños de esta historia (Angelina, ya deja de boludear, y postea… no ves que la gente quiere leer!? Que molesta eres mujer!)**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 22:**

Mi corazón galopante retumbaba _tan_ ferozmente en mi pecho que logró nublar mi capacidad auditiva por un momento.

Pánico.

Velozmente, la sangre llegó a mi cabeza, llenando cada célula de mi cerebro con intensidad.

 _Piensa… vamos, piensa._

Teníamos que hacer algo. No podíamos quedarnos simplemente esperando a que el armario se abriese, teniendo en cuenta que no teníamos ni idea de quién podría estar por salir de allí.

Se me ocurrió que lo más sensato sería rodearlo. Debíamos formar un círculo para encerrarlo dentro, para enfocarlo y apuntarlo desde todos sus ángulos. Una formación de defensa básica que otorgaba la ventaja ofensiva de una emboscada.

Comencé a moverme de mi posición, corriendo lo más sigilosamente posible hacia la parte trasera del armario. Tiré de las pequeñas manos de Dennis y de las, no tan pequeñas, de Colin. Los ubique a ambos entre Lavander y Ernie.

— Quédense aquí. — susurré lo más bajo que mis cuerdas vocales me permitieron. Miré a los ojos a los cuatro una milésima de segundo para asegurarme de que entendieran mi intensión.

Comencé a mover mis manos dibujando un círculo con mi dedo índice en el aire. Esperaba que comprendieran la idea. Caminé hacia la derecha del armario, moviendo a mis compañeros con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Pronto algunos pescaron el, más que muy simple, plan y se ubicaron solos, uno a uno, copiándose los unos a los otros.

Roté en mis talones y corrí hacia la izquierda, pasando por la parte de atrás del armario una vez más. Corrí sigilosa, señalando con mis manos y mirada a los compañeros del otro lado. Todos comenzamos a tomar posición, prácticamente por instinto, formando un círculo perfecto alrededor del destartalado Armario Evanescente y de los cuerpos inconscientes alineados en el suelo, incluyendo al bulto inerte y sin vida de Greyback.

Estábamos uno adyacente al otro, firmes y alertas. Con miedo, si, y mucho, pero dispuestos a tomar acción.

Tan solo unos segundos habían pasado desde que oímos el rechinar de esa madera indicando un peso sobre ella, el de una persona o quizás en de más de una, pero, aun así, se sintió como una pausa eterna en el tiempo.

Entonces, volvimos a oírla rechinar, el terrorífico crujir. Y la puerta se entreabrió unos centímetros, para luego ceder sólo un poco más. Y una voz se desplazó a los oídos de todos.

— Draco. — sonó la voz arrastrada y severa que todos bien conocíamos. — Sólo somos Theodore y yo.

Miré de reojo a Draco, quien estaba justo en la dirección de la ranura entreabierta, con su mano apretando fuerte la varita. Pareció relajarse un poco al reconocer la voz del Profesor Snape.

— Vamos a salir ahora, ¿si… les parece? — dijo, esta vez con algo de sorna en su pregunta.

— Alto. Aún no. — comandé alarmada, con voz fuerte y clara, logrando detener a los recién llegados y llamar la atención del grupo.

Silencio. Una pausa en la que nadie se movió. Una pausa en la que pude conectar mi mirada con la de Draco. Sus ojos expresaban algo de nerviosismo, pero, más allá de eso, había calma.

— ¿Draco? ¿Podemos confiar? — pregunté en un volumen más normal. Después de todo, no estábamos tan lejos; sólo Harry y Neville nos separaban.

— Sí. — contestó asintiendo solemnemente.

Nos miramos fijamente unos instantes más; tiempo que usé para meditar las opciones.

Sí, yo confiaba en Draco Malfoy, en su palabra como en sus intenciones, pero…, y era un gran _pero_ , ¿podía confiar en Severus Snape y Theodore Nott? ¿Podía confiar en un par de personas que salen por la misma puerta que unos mortífagos?

 _¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ha pasado apenas media hora desde que Bellatrix Lestrange cruzó esa puerta!_

De todos modos, tampoco los podía considerar enemigos, no con la mirada segura y reconfortante que Draco me había enviado. No debía olvidar que _él_ confiaba en ellos.

Entonces, necesitábamos encontrar la forma de asegurarnos de que su presencia no causaría problemas. Que su conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando aquí y ahora no nos jugaría en contra. De que no pudiesen hablar de lo que vieran al salir por esa puerta.

Debíamos anular su capacidad de hablar de esto y de cualquier cosa importante. Debíamos…

Entonces, una idea brilló en mi cabeza con intensidad. Una idea que pareció gestarse por sí sola.

— ¿Profesor Snape? — le llamé con mi voz cargada de resolución.

— ¿Si, Srta. Granger? — me contestó con su cadencia cansina de siempre, pero con un deje de respeto que no solía expresar al dirigirse a mí.

— ¿Estarían usted y Theodore dispuestos a dejarnos realizar un ritual de confidencialidad sobre ustedes?

— ¿ _Qué_ tipo de ritual, Srta. Granger?

— ¿Acaso importa? _Es_ la mejor opción. La otra ni siquiera es de mi agrado e implicaría dejarles inconscientes por tiempo indefinido.

— ¡Claro que importa! ¡No planeo exponerme a las ideas arriesgadas y osadas de un montón de niños…! — rebatió irritadamente, pero se vio interrumpido por las palabras de Draco.

— ¡¿En serio?! — bufó. Se hizo un silencio tenso y luego el slytherin continuó con un suspiro cansado. — Deberán confiar en nosotros si quieren que confiemos en ustedes. Puedo asegurarles que no se verán dañados en ningún modo. Pero si no proceden con lo que Granger aquí propone, no podré protegerlos de lo que, sin duda, _haremos_ para neutralizarlos.

— Yo estoy totalmente dispuesto, Draco. — anunció una segunda voz desde dentro del armario.

Ese era Theodore Nott.

— ¿Y usted, profesor Snape? — volví a incitar.

— De acuerdo. Estoy... dispuesto.

— Perfecto. Arrojen sus varitas, por favor. Bien lejos. Y salgan con las manos en alto.

Unas cuantas risillas pudieron oírse a mi alrededor.

— No comprendo la gracia… — se escuchó en un susurro en la voz, cargada de dudas y anticipación, de Nott.

— Al parecer la Srta. Granger no puede evitar exponer sus raíces muggles y sus amiguitos le festejan el chiste, _aun_ en momentos tan serios como este.

— No pretendía burlarme, profesor. Yo estoy hablando _muy_ enserio. Vamos. Procedan, por favor, como les he pedido. — dije con premura. El tiempo seguía corriendo y necesitábamos terminar de preparar a los mortífagos para dormirlos _más_ permanentemente.

Unos segundos después, dos varitas fueron arrojadas al suelo, las cuales rebotaron haciendo un ruido seco y agudo con cada golpe, para terminar rodando hasta los pies de Draco y Neville. El primero las recogió, pasándoselas luego al segundo, quien las guardó en el bolsillo interno de su túnica.

Snape empujó la puerta y descendió dando un paso elegante, pero se vio ridiculizado por su postura con las manos sobre su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor hasta donde sus ojos le permitían, sin mover su cabeza, para luego bajar la mirada al suelo a su lado izquierdo.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible...?! — preguntó, entre sorprendido y horrorizado, dejando caer unos centímetros sus manos. Vaya uno a saber qué es lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos al observar el conjunto de cuerpos caídos. — ¿Qué han…? ¡Umpf!— exhaló bruscamente con el golpe que Theodore le dio en la espalda al bajar bruscamente del armario.

Trastabillaron a causa del desbalance ocasionado por el choque de cuerpos. Ambos recuperaron la estabilidad al instante, realzando sus manos.

— Luego, y sólo luego, del ritual, podremos responderle sus preguntas. — anuncié para cortar cualquier tipo de avalancha de cuestionamientos que, probablemente, la escena a su alrededor despertaba en el nuevo par.

— ¿Haremos un Juramento Inquebrantable? — preguntó Nott, serenamente.

— No.

— ¿No? ¡Pero, Hermione…!

— ¡Espera, Ron! ¡No protestes!— corté irritada. — No hará falta hacer un Juramento. Si invocamos _Non Potes Decire_ , será suficiente. Como ya lo hicimos una vez, todas sus cualidades, toda su _intensión_ , se transferirá a aquellos inscriptos en el círculo.

— ¡Fascinante! — exclamó Luna desde el otro lado de la habitación.— ¿Incluyendo a los mortífagos?

— Si, Luna. Inclusive _ellos_ , no podrán hablar sobre nada que el ED necesite mantener secreto. — contesté convencida.

 _Y, ¿cómo no estarlo?_

Tantos años de devorar libro tras libro sobre distintos tipos de magia y sus formas de expresión, tenían que servir para algo. Hoy en día podía hacer uso de ese conocimiento de manera práctica, relacionando conceptos entre sí, por más que parecieran conceptos distantes.

Gracias a eso había logrado entender que la geometría en los rituales jugaba un papel importantísimo.

Nada nos conectaría directamente a ellos, los mortífagos. Su magia no se uniría a la nuestra. Si repetíamos el ritual, simplemente la magia no les permitiría hablar sobre nuestros asuntos. Porque estarían _dentro_ del círculo, _no_ formándolo. Entonces la energía los influenciaría al estar, literalmente, o parados en su espacio de flujo, o acostados en caso de los mortífagos caídos. Era una manera de aislarlos de la conexión que el grupo tenía y, a su vez, de invalidar su comunicación en caso de que lograran escaparse.

No sé me había ocurrido usar el ritual de esta manera, pero las circunstancias habían generado esta oportunidad y valía la pena tomarla.

— Sé que estamos agotados, pero esto es necesario. — dije dirigiéndome al grupo en general. — Preparen sus varitas…

Todos se removieron en sus lugares, ajustando sus posiciones entre sí. El profesor Snape y Theodore se miraron entre sí con una ansiedad inocultable.

— Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

 _Non Potes Decire…_

 _Non Potes Decire…_

 _Non Potes Decire..._

Una vez más, la belleza de este ritual hizo presencia.

Una vez más, sentimos su curso recorrer nuestros cuerpos, sintonizando una conexión entre individuos.

Una vez más, se dibujó una rueda luminiscente y vibrante.

Y por supuesto, una vez más, caímos todos rendidos en el suelo. Agotados. Casi somnolientos, al finalizar.

El ritual se había dado de forma idéntica a la primera vez, sólo que un poco más breve, como si no hubiera hecho falta dedicarle tanto tiempo y magia al asunto.

Además, esta vez había habido un factor diferente, algo que, podría decir, tenía otro sabor, como un peso o una masa que tiraba hacia dentro. Una especie de sensación gravitacional vertiginosa; sensación para nada agradable.

No sabía si había sido a causa de la cantidad de magia negra que poseían las personas dentro del círculo, o el hecho de que, simplemente, al ser ellos un factor nuevo en el ritual, producían una sensación diferente.

— Muy bien, ¿Hermione, Ron, Draco?— habló Harry luego de un minuto. — ¿Cómo les gustaría proceder?— preguntó mi amigo, dejándoles muy en claro a los nuevos allegados quienes estábamos al mando del enorme grupo.

— Deberíamos volver a repartirnos tareas… — propuso Ron levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo la parte trasera de su pantalón con las palmas de sus manos. — Ya saben, para ahorrar tiempo. Han sido dos días _muy_ largos y muero por una cama.

— Estoy muy de acuerdo, Weasley. He perdido la cuenta de cuanta horas llevo sin dormir. Dividirnos será lo más práctico. Quizás algunos podríamos volver a las actividades que ejercíamos antes de que _ellos_ llegaran— concordó Draco con un tono quejumbroso en su voz.

— Bien, ¿qué les parece si un grupo se va a dormir y otro hace guardia en esta sala vigilando a los mortífagos? — propuse, levantándome también del suelo y ayudando a Harry a ponerse en pie con una de mis manos. — Y un tercer grupo podría ser el encargado de terminar la preparación de la disolución de poción. Una vez lista, Dean y yo los conectaremos a la intravenosa.

— Me parece bien, ¿Lee? ¿Quieres terminar ese asunto conmigo?

— ¡Claro que sí, Malfoy!

Pronto la gente comenzó a moverse, ayudándose unos a otros a recuperar la postura de pie. Harry y Ron organizaron los dos grupos más grandes. Decidiendo que uno partiría directo a dormir, entre los cuales estaban, por supuesto, aquellos que habían resultado heridos.

El otro grupo haría guardia el resto de la noche encargándose, puntualmente, de vigilar a los mortífagos, lanzando entre tanto y tanto un nuevo _desmaius_ que renovara su estado de inconsciencia, al menos hasta que fuesen conectados con el suero.

Yo, mientras tanto, sin pensarlo dos veces, di unas largas zancadas hasta llegar frente al armario. Le apunté sin vacilar. Era hora de anular su capacidad de transportar gente por hoy. Todavía no podía creerme que hubiésemos dejado pasar este _enorme_ detalle al terminar la batalla.

— _Reducio._ — vocalicé claramente el encantamiento.

El endemoniado armario se achicó paulatinamente hasta caber en la palma de mi mano. Entonces, me agaché para tomarlo.

 _¡Merlín, como detesto esta cosa!_

Su versión en miniatura aún conservaba la puerta abierta, entonces la cerré delicadamente con mi pulgar, a pesar de las ganas desesperadas que tenía de estrujarlo en mi puño hasta hacerlo añicos.

 _Contrólate, Hermione. No puedes permitirte destruir esta invaluable herramienta, por más odio que le tengas._

— ¿Srta. Granger?

Sobresaltada por la voz a mis espaldas del profesor Snape, me levanté bruscamente a la vez que giraba en mis talones para enfrentarlo. Lo miré a los ojos frunciendo el ceño, mientras apretaba fuertemente el mini-armario contra mi pecho. Me sentía expectante.

— Profesor Snape. — saludé con la mayor serenidad posible. — Gracias por confiar en nosotros. — me apresuré a decir.

De repente, me sentía algo culpable por haberle tratado tan mandonamente más temprano. No era común en mí faltarle el respeto a un profesor. Ni siquiera Gilderoy Lockheart.

 _Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, está la vez en tercer año en que le grité la profesora Trelawney… y la vez en que ataque al profesor Snape en la casa de los gritos…_

— Descuide. Puedo suponer que soy yo quien está en falta al no confiar en su capacidad para hacer magia, Srta. Granger. — dijo susurrante.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras corría su mirada hacia un costado. Parecía sentirse avergonzado de tener que decirme lo que pensaba _ahora_ de mí. Lo que ahora pensaba de la famosa _Insufrible-sabe-lo-todo._

— Después de todo, — continuó con desdén. — la composición de hechizos que realizó con… ¿Cómo lo había llamado? Ah, sí. _Ductae Sanguis,_ fue realmente impresionante.

A pesar de la clara burla en su entonación cínica, me estaba halagando. Estaba aprobando mis hechizos inventados. Eso era más de lo que se podía esperar por parte del Profesor Snape.

— ¿Todo en orden, Hermione? — preguntó repentinamente Neville, a mi costado. Su postura era protectora, inclinándose un poco para ponerse entre el maestro de pociones y yo.

Neville Longbottom, quien su _bogart_ es el mismísimo Severus Snape.

Neville Longbottom, quien había saltado sobre mí en el segundo exacto para que no me matara la maldición asesina.

Neville...

La emoción más intensa de agradecimiento que había sentido en mi vida invadió en ese instante mi pecho. Salté hacia delante y abracé ferozmente a mi amigo.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín, Neville! ¡No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte antes! — sollocé en su hombro.

Sus brazos me rodearon protectoramente, llevando una de sus manos, para palmear de forma reconfortante, entre mis omóplatos.

— Gra-gracias por salv… varme, Neville. Gracias por… — susurré entrecortadamente llena de pura congoja.

— Shh… shh… no tienes que agradecerme. Me alegra haberlo hecho… estoy feliz de haber llegado a tiempo…

Nos contuvimos el uno al otro por unos minutos. Sentí el peso emocional, por el alivio y la tranquilidad, manifestarse en sollozos y lágrimas; sollozos que luego fueron suspiros hasta volver a sentir calma. Entonces, nos separamos.

Limpié mis ojos con el puño de mi manga izquierda y Neville me ofreció un pañuelo de tela, el cual acepté con una risilla gangosa.

Luego de adecentarme, finalmente volví a mirar al profesor Snape, quien había tomado distancia para darnos privacidad, y se encontraba junto a Theodore, silenciosos, pacientes.

 _Me pregunto, ¿qué pensarán? ¿qué se estarán imaginando que sucedió? ¿qué tan curiosos se sienten?_

— Sí, Nev, está todo en orden. — contesté a mi amigo después de recordar la pregunta que me había hecho hace unos minutos atrás cuando vino a _mi rescate_. — Creo que debería hablar con ellos un momento… ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— Claro. — respondió sin dudar.

Dio un paso adelante y, rebuscando en su bolsillo interno, extrajo las dos varitas, las cuales devolvió a sus dueños con una inclinación de su cabeza. Un acto claro de confianza por su parte, y de respeto, ya que devolverle a un mago su varita es considerada una situación _relativamente_ noble, porque se expone la vulnerabilidad del otro.

— Creo que tenemos información _importante_ que compartir entre nosotros, Profesor. Y también me gustaría que conversáramos un poco, Nott. Pero, — tomé aire. — preferiría mostrarles algo primero.

Ambos magos inclinaron su cabeza en respuesta, y luego los cuatro caminamos, silenciosamente, hasta donde estaban Lee y Draco.

Nos sentamos en la parte del medio del largo mesón que habían conjurado los chicos para trabajar prolijamente.

— Podrán ver que tenemos una buena cantidad de Poción de los Muertos en Vida. — señalé los frascos sellados, y luego el frasco ya abierto, del cual Lee extraía una microdosis con un gotero muy, _muy,_ finito.— La idea es neutralizar a los mortífagos, que como pueden ver, dejamos inconscientes en batalla, conectándolos con esas intravenosas. — las señalé al fondo de un lado del mesón donde habían delgadas y transparentes mangueras, pequeñas válvulas que sirven para regular el flujo, agujas, jeringas y un montón de caños metálicos. — Y suministrarles un suero que contenga una disolución de la poción.

Severus Snape asintió comprensivamente.

— Para mantenerlos en coma inducido. Muy bien. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo cree usted, Srta. Granger, que podrá mantenerlos con vida en esas condiciones? — preguntó levantando una ceja en mi dirección. Su rostro impasible, como siempre.

— Pues… aún no lo resolvemos. — contesté entre dientes, tragándome un poco el orgullo herido. — Podremos hablar de eso más tarde. Quizás usted tenga alguna _valiosa_ sugerencia. Por ahora, ¿le molestaría revisar los cálculos que hicimos?— le pedí entregándole el pergamino que contenía toda la fórmula para las disoluciones necesarias.

Lo tomó con un movimiento seco, arrugando su nariz en el proceso. Seguramente, le molestaba que le solicitara que hiciera una corrección de esta índole. Siempre le ha irritado leer _mis_ trabajos de clase, ¿por qué no iba a disgustarle esto también?

Aun así, leyó ávidamente cada renglón, murmurando por lo bajo de tanto en tanto.

Frunció el ceño.

Bufó.

Rodó los ojos violentamente.

Negó con la cabeza.

Y, finalmente, asintió mirándome a los ojos.

— Está perfectamente correcto, si bien insoportablemente rebuscado. Podrían haber ahorrado dos pasos si hubiesen calculado directamente las medidas para diluir la poción en el suero, en vez de en agua.— nos dijo a todos. Lee y Draco habían detenido sus actividades momentáneamente para oír su veredicto.

— Pero, profesor, para ello habríamos requerido una cantidad exuberante de suero salino. Es una sustancia demasiado densa.— rebatió Draco, levantando una de las bolsas de suero salino que George y Angie, habían robado de una farmacia muggle.

— Um… no lo había pensado. Lo resolvió bien entonces, Sr. Malfoy, al diluir en agua primero. — le contestó con orgullo.

— Oh… pues, — dijo Draco, mirando en mi dirección, sonriendo de lado y guiñándome un ojo. — todo el crédito de esta fórmula es de _Hermione_ , profesor. Es toda su creación.

Sentí mi cuerpo calentarse y mi rostro enrojecer. Malfoy no dejaba de coquetear conmigo cada vez que tenía una oportunidad. Y por eso, y muchos otros motivos, moría de ganas de besarlo desde hacía _horas_ , pero no encontraba el momento ni lugar.

 _Maldita batalla._

— Bien hecho entonces, Srta. Granger. — dijo con su rostro tan sorprendido como el de Lee y Neville. Su sorpresa no era por mi capacidad de crear la fórmula, sino por el evidente coqueteo de su alumno para conmigo.

Mi sensación de sonrojo aumentó al darme cuenta de que había tres personas que acababan de descubrir que _algo_ sucedía entre Draco y yo.

 _Maldito Malfoy._

— De todas maneras… uhmm. — habló el profesor, tragándose su incomodidad— Me gustaría hacer unos ajustes a la fórmula que diseñó especialmente para Greyback. Si bien es correcto darle una dosis más cargada, la medida que decidió elegir al final es demasiado fuerte. Podría terminar matándolo en tres días de aplicación del suero.

 _Oh… Greyback… cierto..._

Me recompuse y luego giré mi vista hacia Nott y el profesor Snape.

— Bueno, la verdad es que no hará falta. El hombre lobo está muerto, profesor Snape. — le dije con serenidad.

* * *

Golpee la puerta brutalmente, una vez más. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, ¡y más le valía a ese viejo senil despertarse y dejarme pasar a su despacho!

Necesitaba gritarle por lo menos una hora seguida para sentir que había descargado toda mi ira completamente.

Se oyó el arrastrar de unos pasos desde el interior y por fin Albus abrió la bendita puerta.

— Severus. — saludó sorprendido.

Pasé al interior, prácticamente empujándolo en el trayecto de mis largos pasos. Levanté la varita e invoqué un fuerte _muffliato_.

— ¡Ha perdido el control de la situación, Albus! — dije con el primero de muchos gritos. — ¡Le advertí que los adolescentes _no_ deben ser involucrados en la guerra! ¡Pero no me escuchó! — mi cuerpo vibraba de tanta frustración reprimida durante años. — ¡Y al dejar que Potter se volviera el centro de atención de _todo_ el mundo, hizo que él y sus amiguitos se levantarán en revolución!

— Severus…

— ¡Decidieron actuar por su cuenta! ¡Un montón de adolescentes batallando contra mortífagos! ¡Niños, menores de edad! ¡Jóvenes apenas recién egresados...!

— Por favor, Seve…

— ¡Los dejó sentirse amenazados! ¡Desprotegidos! ¡En desventaja! ¡Y ahora no podrá pararlos, Albus! — respiré agitado, bajando poco a poco el ritmo antes de continuar. Estaba igualmente enojado, pero ya había quemado gran parte de mi enojo. Si no me calmaba, la presión arterial terminaría por explotar una vena en mi cráneo. — Deberá colaborar con ellos. Y deberá hacerlo como ellos _deseen_. No como usted _crea_ correcto.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, Severus? ¿De qué hablas? — rogó abatido el director, sentándose en uno de los sofás del centro de su despacho. — Dime, por favor.

— No podrá ni _imaginarse_ lo que ha sucedido. Tampoco podré decírselo, no todo, al menos.— le aclaré amargamente.

Odiaba no tener la capacidad de disponer de la información como yo quería. Pero no importaba, grandes causas requerían de grandes sacrificios. Esa era una realidad que no se podía cambiar.

— ¿Cómo que no podrás decirme? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Porque ahora hay _magia_ involucrada que _no_ me lo permite. ¡Y la verdad es que no me importa, Albus! ¡Nada de lo que yo le diga puede cambiar el hecho de que ya no tiene el control! ¡Ni de mí, ni Potter, ni de nadie!— volví a bramar, irritado nuevamente por la penosa actuación de este viejo que pretendía manipularme dando lástima.

Caminé de un lado a otro para calmar mi temperamento y poder relatar con coherencia lo que esos insufribles adolescentes del Ejército de Dumbledore, esos gryffindors, más específicamente, me habían _permitido_ decir. Lo que, al fin y al cabo, el hechizo _Non Potes Decire_ concediera.

— Tal y como le advertí antes del desayuno,— comencé haciendo memoria— tarde o temprano Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy iban a abordarme, ya que sus marcas tenebrosas debían estar ardiendo, igual que la mía.— lo miré fijo y luego le acusé secamente. — Por supuesto, usted ignoró mi preocupación. Y, ¿sabe qué? Ambos muchachos lo hicieron después de la cena. Primero vino Nott, desesperado porque Malfoy no aparecía, cosa que _también_ le señalé ayer por la tarde.

— No pensé que fuera a suceder algo. Era muy pronto para…

— ¿Para qué? ¡No tiene ni idea! ¡Debió escucharme, Albus! — le corté una vez más. — Draco Malfoy arribó unos minutos después que el señor Nott, para _anunciar_ de manera rebuscada, que el Armario Evanescente estaba reparado. Y por supuesto, Nott escuchó todo.

— Entonces, el señor Nott, ¿entendió que sucedía…?

— ¡Claro que entendió! ¡Malfoy ya le había contado todo lo sucedido con la Srta. Granger la semana pasada! Lo pude ver en su mente con _legeremancia,_ mientras lo preparaba para la auditoría con el Señor Tenebroso. A la cual concurrimos juntos una hora más tarde, no pensaba dejarlo solo con información tan valiosa en su cabeza...

— ¡Severus! ¡Debiste informarme _a mí_! ¡Inmediatamente! ¡No debiste irte sin avisarme de la reparación del armario!— rugió repentinamente, poniéndose en pie, olvidando toda forma de falsa cortesía. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste marcharte sin advertirme de esto?!

 _¡Los nervios de este viejo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a reclamarme?!_

— ¡Pusiste en riesgo años de preparación, Severus! — continuó vociferando luego de ver que yo no le respondía. Y es que sólo podía mirarlo a los ojos con un profundo resentimiento.

Tantos años durante los que dejé que me manipulara a su antojo, ¿para esto? ¿Para hacerme sentir culpable con mis últimas decisiones? ¿Para que me arrepintiera de priorizar la seguridad de Nott y Malfoy? ¿Por priorizar mantener la coartada que _él_ mismo me había obligado a formar?

 _Oh, no. No más. Este es el límite. Hasta acá llegó mi tolerancia._

— ¿ _Yo_ puse en riesgo años de preparación? — lo cuestioné con ironía. — ¡Usted puso vidas en riesgo! ¡ _Durante_ años, Albus!— espeté. Y, ya cansado de tanto drama, me senté en el asiento junto al del director, quien siguió mi ejemplo y retomó, también, su lugar en el sofá. — Sus maquinaciones... han traído consecuencias gravísimas, año tras año. Involucrar a Potter, ¿así?¿de esta manera?… Fue una terrible decisión ¡Y al demonio con la maldita profecía! … ¿Sabe qué? Esta noche, están noche _también_ es _,_ totalmente, una consecuencia de _sus_ actos. Así que le ruego que no me insulte poniendo sobre mis hombros la carga que es _suya_ de acarrear.

Luego de mis duras palabras, el viejo mago tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Bajó su mirada y se mantuvo en silencio por largos minutos.

Su postura era la de una persona apaleada por los años, por las experiencias más duras que la vida te puede poner enfrente. Apaleado por la realidad; realidad que mostraba el desmoronamiento de una idea fija. Sus convicciones eran las que se desplomaron, en ese momento. Sus justificaciones. Sus argumentos.

— El tiempo pasa, Albus. Y me gustaría ir a dormir un par de horas antes de que los elfos domésticos sirvan el desayuno. — dije mordazmente, cansado de esperar que el director se compusiese. — La verdad es que no puedo desarrollar mucho más de los acontecimientos de esta noche, literalmente, no puedo. Lo que _sí_ puedo decirle, gracias a nada más y nada menos que a la Srta. Granger, es que necesitaremos contactar a la Orden del Fénix urgentemente. Debemos planear el traslado de… mortífagos inconscientes, hacia un lugar lo más alejado de Hogwarts posible…

— ¿Qué...?

— ¡Y! ¡Además!— lo corté bruscamente. — Debemos planear la extracción _urgente_ de los afiliados al Señor Tenebroso que está encerrados en Azkaban. — terminé de pasar el bendito mensaje que la muchacha, muy _amablemente_ , me había exigido que comunicara al director.

— Esto… no está bien…

— ¡Claro que no está bien! ¡Creí que ya habíamos llegado a esa conclusión!

— ¿Y cómo esperan nuestros alumnos que logremos esto para mañana? ¿Dónde pretenden que encerremos a los mortífagos? — preguntó alarmado y preocupado a la vez.

Le sonreí cínicamente y terminé por repetir exactamente las enojadas y frustradas palabras que Hermione Granger me había dado cuando le hice esas mismas preguntas.

— Se supone que usted es el mago más poderoso de este siglo, ¿no? — me puse de pie y caminé en dirección a la puerta, pausándome con la mano en el picaporte para concluir el mensaje. — No debería ser ningún problema, para el _Gran Albus Dumbledore_ resolver una trivialidad como esta. Después de todo, sus propios estudiantes lograron capturar ocho mortífagos en dos días con _una sola muerte_ al final. Una sola. Y, por suerte, se trata de la muerte del noveno mortífago. Greyback.

* * *

— Vamos, Draco… despierta de una vez. — insistió exasperado su amigo Theodore, mientras lo zarandeaba por los hombros. — No hay caso… Tendremos que llevarlo hasta la sala común a rastras.

— Son muchos pisos hasta las mazmorras Nott. Levitarlo sería más sensato que arrastrarlo. — le dije con una pizca de burla.

— Ja. Ja. Como digas, Granger. Pero _Draco Malfoy_ no puede entrar a la sala común de Slytherin siendo levitado en estado de inconsciencia. — dijo a secas. — ¿Sabes el daño que le haría a su imagen? Perdería el respeto del resto de nuestra casa de la noche a la mañana. Y no puedo permitirlo. No _podemos_ permitirlo.

— Ohhg… está bien. — acepté a fin de cuentas. — Estúpido orgullo slytherin.— murmuré, pero el muchacho pudo oírme perfectamente, ya que me sacó la lengua infantilmente.— Lo levitaremos hasta el comienzo del segundo subsuelo, y luego lo despertaremos.

— Fantástico.

— Perfecto.

— ¡Estupendo!

— ¡Genial!

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Paren los dos en este instante!— nos retó Harry, quien esperaba por mí para irnos a dormir. — Dejen de comportarse como niños… — suplicó con su rostro marcado por el agotamiento.

Y no era el único que estaba agotado. Todos lo estábamos. Inclusive algunos, como en el caso de Draco, al tomar asiento para relajarse o descansar las piernas, habían caído rendidos en un profundo sueño contra la primera superficie de apoyo que la gravedad permitió.

— Lo siento, Harry…

— Yo también, Potter. Es el cansancio… lo juro.

— No tiene importancia, Nott. Bien, vamos. Los acompañaré para que Hermione luego no vuelva sola hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor — levantó la varita y puso a Draco a levitar en el aire.

Theodore asintió y también invocó en dirección a su amigo para ayudar a balancear la levitación. El descenso sería arduo.

Los tres caminamos en dirección a la salida con pasos arrastrados y pesados. Pasamos por al lado del único grupo que quedaría en la sala hasta ser relevados por la próxima guardia. Saludamos con asentimientos de cabeza y sonrisas cansadas.

— ¿Todo en orden, amigo?

— Sí, Harry, tranquilo, vayan a dormir. En unas horas será su turno de vigilar... Hermione, Nott. Tengan buenas noches.

— Gracias, Weasley.

— Adiós, Ron. Tengan cuidado. — me despedí.

Y así comenzamos el largo, y extenuante, descenso por las escaleras. Nunca me habían parecido tan largo el camino como en ese momento.

Para cuando llegamos abajo, Theodore había logrado contagiarnos el bostezo tanto a Harry como a mí, y apenas podía ver el suelo y las paredes entre mis ojos llorosos.

Estaba drenada, no quería pisar un solo escalón más por semanas, si era posible. Pero no, tendríamos que volver a subir cientos de escalones para llegar a nuestras camas. De solo pensarlo, me quería largar a llorar.

 _¡Estúpido y bello Malfoy! ¡Esto era su culpa!_

Una vez que Theodore descendió el cuerpo de su amigo hasta una posición sentada contra la pared, los zarandeos comenzaron de vuelta. Lo llamó por su nombre tantas veces sin recibir respuesta que se comenzó a exasperar.

— ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! ¡Despierta!— gritó.

— ¡Shh! ¡Atraerás a Filch! — reprimió Harry con un susurro feroz.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Potter? El bastardo tiene el sueño más pesado que una _bludger_.

— Pues deja que Hermione lo intente. — sugirió frustrado, para luego voltearse en mi dirección con una sonrisa juguetona... y cansada. No olvidemos, muy cansada. — Anda, Hermione, dale un beso de amor verdadero al _Bello Durmiente_.

— ¡Harry! ¡No lo besaré para el entretenimiento de ustedes! — me negué irritadamente mientras ambos muchachos reían. Dudaba que el Noble-sangrepura-de-Nott entendiera la referencia muggle, pero eso no impidió que encontrase hilarante la situación que proponía Harry.

— Créeme, por más espectáculo que sea verlos a ustedes dos compartir saliva, en estos momentos, sólo quiero irme a dormir. — rebatió mi amigo.

— No puedo creer que diré esto, pero… puede que Potter tenga razón. Vale la pena intentarlo.

Bufé, cruzándome de brazos. Miré para el otro lado del pasillo, evitando contacto visual. Comencé a golpear mi pie contra el suelo en un ritmo impaciente. Volví a bufar indignada. Y me rendí.

— ¡Está bien! — acepté caminando hasta el dormido muchacho. — Pero váyanse hasta el fondo del pasillo. Quiero un _poco_ de privacidad al menos.

Ambos muchachos cedieron sin chistar, y cuando los oí alejarse lo suficiente, me agaché a la altura de Malfoy tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

— ¿Draco? Anda, despierta. — susurré como primer intento.

Nada.

— ¿Draco? — insistí.

No quedaba otra que besarlo, así que lo hice. Y por Merlín, qué extraño era besar un par de labios tan adormecidos. Su falta de respuesta me perturbaba un poco. Por ello opté por cambiar de estrategia.

Comencé a repartir besos pequeños por su mejilla, hasta llegar a su oído, donde susurré nuevamente su nombre. Bajé por la línea de su mandíbula con mis labios. Giré la cabeza y besé su cuello. Uno, dos, tres besos. Y otra vez susurré su nombre, esta vez con más volumen, pero aun manteniendo un aura de intimidad. Besé su pulso bajo la oreja, sucesivamente. Bajé hasta la conjunción de su cuello y hombro, donde repetí el patrón, esta vez con los labios un poco más entreabiertos.

El muchacho comenzó a despertarse. Su respiración, hasta recién, pesada, ahora adquiría ese ritmo entrecortado de quien entra en conciencia de forma súbita.

Bajé la intensidad de mis besos, llevando mi boca a su mejilla contraria, para comenzar a atender ese lado de su rostro.

Gruñó quejumbrosamente, casi como ronroneando, dejándose besar mientras su cerebro se prendía. Sus manos, antes inertes, comenzaron a buscar mi cuerpo, para luego acariciar débilmente mis costillas y baja espalda.

Sus tiernos quejidos continuaron. Y yo, seguí besando su mejilla, su cuello, su pulso, ahora con más ganas, al sentir una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

— Draco...— susurré una vez más.

— Umm...m-'mione. — me respondió en un murmullo letárgico.

Inclinó su cabeza en mi dirección hasta que su boca encontró la mía. Nos besamos lánguida, pero deliciosamente, durante largos segundos. Hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

— Emm…¿Hermione?

Me separé bruscamente. Nunca antes nos habían visto y era extraño como la vergüenza podía apoderarse de uno tan repentinamente.

— Gracias por arruinar el momento, Potter. — dijo arrastradamente Draco, pero no con su característico sentido de ser superior, no. Esta vez fue más bien como si estuviese muy ebrio. Y con razón, el cansancio extremo te estupidiza tanto como el alcohol.

— De nada. — le respondió mi amigo, con fingida humildad.— ¿Podemos irnos ya, Hermione? Enserio, comienzo a dudar de mi capacidad para llegar hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor. — me dijo suplicante. Al parecer, yo no era la única con ganas de llorar de sólo pensar en todos esos escalones en subida.

— Umm, sí, lo siento, Harry.

Intenté levantarme, pero la postura tensa de mis piernas, con toda esa presión en mis rodillas al estar agachada, entorpeció mi aptitud motriz. Acabé con mi trasero en el suelo.

— ¡Ouch! — chillé.

Ya no daba más. Ya no quería dar más.

 _Si por mi fuera, dormiría en este mismo pasillo._

— ¿Por qué no te vienes a dormir conmigo, Hermione? — propuso Draco, entre tanto intentaba usar la pared como apoyo para levantarse.

 _La cama de Malfoy suena definitivamente mejor que este pasillo._

— Ah… umm, ¿no?— me negué dudosamente. Y es que tenía tantas ganas de aceptar, pero no podía dejar solo a Harry en el camino de vuelta arriba. Después de todo, él había bajado para no dejarme sola en un principio.— No sabes cómo desearía aceptar, Draco. Realmente... Pero no puedo abandonar a Harry. — le contesté más concretamente.

Entre Harry y Nott lograron levantarme del suelo y luego me quedé mirando incómoda entre los tres muchachos.

Moría por irme a dormir con Draco. Y, justamente, lo inverosímil de ese hecho es que realmente _dormir_ era la palabra clave del asunto.

— Umm, si quieres puedes…

— No, Harry. No me discutas. Si te dejo subir solo, caerás dormido rodando hasta abajo.

Theodore se rascó la nuca y, mirando al suelo avergonzado, anunció la propuesta más maravillosa que podría haber hecho.

— Si quieres, puedes dormir conmigo, Potter. Si no te importa, claro.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se extendió por unos segundos, hasta que hastiado y muerto de cansancio Draco apuró la situación.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Potter?

— Emm, no quiero incomodar, gracias. Podemos tener problemas…

— Anda, Harry, tendremos precaución. Lo juro. — insistí. — Hasta podríamos ocultarnos bajo tu capa al pasar por la sala. Nadie verá que dos gryffindor se están colando en sus cuevas.

— Emm… — vaciló mi amigo.

— ¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¿¡Qué tan difícil es aceptar!? ¡Theo te está ofreciendo descanso, prácticamente inmediato! ¡No el sexo del siglo!— escupió Draco, haciendo que Nott y Harry se tornaran realmente colorados en el rostro.

— Enserio… Potter, no me importa. — susurró avergonzado Theodore.

— Está bien. Umm... Sí.—aceptó finalmente. — ¿Vamos?

— ¡Oh, miles de gracias, San Potter! — se burló Malfoy, claramente más despabilado si podía expresar su yo natural. — Andando. No puedo esperar a morir asfixiado en la melena de Granger. Así dormiré por toda la eternidad de una maldita vez. — continuó con falso enojo, haciéndome reír y tomándome de la mano para dirigirnos a su sala común.

Atravesar la sala bajo la capa con un hechizo silenciador en nuestros pies fue un éxito. Tan sólo dos estudiantes madrugadores de séptimo año estaban despiertos a esa hora. Se voltearon a ver quiénes eran los recién llegados, pero ni se inmutaron. Se saludaron entre sí, sin importancia ni reclamos por las altas horas a las que volvían. Al llegar a la habitación compartida, hicimos del trámite de acostarnos un acto rápido y superficial, dejándonos caer en el colchón sin siquiera quitarnos las túnicas. Nott cerró pulcramente los doseles de su cama, donde solo pude percibir el movimiento torpe de dos personas acomodándose en la cama.

Esperaba que Harry pudiera relajarse y dormir.

— Ven aquí, Granger. Déjame acurrucarme contigo. — susurró Draco, tirando de mi cintura hacia el lado de las almohadas.

Hice un rápido movimiento para quitarme los zapatos, dejándolos prolijamente sobre las tablas ocultas por el dosel al pie de la cama.

Y luego…

Luego por fin pude recostarme.

Entrelazamos nuestras piernas, y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, quien acariciaba mi brazo con su mano libre.

Probablemente no duramos un solo minuto en estado de vigilia, al fin y al cabo, ahora si nos podíamos relajar. Entramos en un sueño profundo y, por suerte, lo suficientemente pesado como para evitar las pesadillas que los eventos de esta noche pudiesen ocasionar.

* * *

 **Notas de editora (me dejo demasiadas, les dejaré algunas jajajaja)**

— Shh… shh… no tienes que agradecerme. Me alegra haberlo hecho… estoy feliz de haber llegado a tiempo…

Nos contuvimos el uno al otro por unos minutos. Sentí el peso emocional, por el alivio y la tranquilidad, manifestarse en sollozos y lágrimas; sollozos que luego fueron suspiros hasta volver a sentir calma. Entonces, nos separamos.

 _N/E: So f*king cute_

— Um… no lo había pensado. Lo resolvió bien entonces, Sr. Malfoy, al diluir en agua primero. — le contestó con orgullo.

— Oh… pues, — dijo Draco, mirando en mi dirección, sonriendo de lado y guiñándome un ojo. — todo el crédito de esta fórmula es de _Hermione_ , profesor. Es toda su creación.

 _N/E: Ay, ya cásense._

— No podrá ni _imaginarse_ lo que ha sucedido. Tampoco podré decírselo, no todo, al menos.— le aclaré amargamente.

Odiaba no tener la capacidad de disponer de la información como yo quería. Pero no importaba, grandes causas requerían de grandes sacrificios. Esa era una realidad que no se podía cambiar.

 _N/E: Ay, me dolío leer esto :c Pobre Severus, aunque igual lo odio_

— Esto… no está bien…

— ¡Claro que no está bien! ¡Creí que ya habíamos llegado a esa conclusión!

 _N/E: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL_

— Fantástico.

— Perfecto.

— ¡Estupendo!

— ¡Genial!

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Paren los dos en este instante!— nos retó Harry

 _N/E:_ _JAJAJAJAJA Esto me suena conocido_

 _ **N/A: Por supuesto que sí… todas las escritoras usamos este recurso alguna vez… miles de fanfics lo explotan! ahahahaha**_

— Pues deja que Hermione lo intente. — sugirió frustrado, para luego voltearse en mi dirección con una sonrisa juguetona... y cansada. No olvidemos, muy cansada. — Anda, Hermione, dale un beso de amor verdadero al _Bello Durmiente_.

 _N/E: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ese Harry shippea Dramioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

— Créeme, por más espectáculo que sea verlos a ustedes dos compartir saliva, en estos momentos, sólo quiero irme a dormir. — rebatió mi amigo.

— No puedo creer que diré esto, pero… puede que Potter tenga razón. Vale la pena intentarlo.

 _N/E: Te amo, Nott, todas las que leemos te lo agradecemos._

Sus tiernos quejidos continuaron. Y yo, seguí besando su mejilla, su cuello, su pulso, ahora con más ganas, al sentir una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

— Draco...— susurré una vez más.

— Umm...m-'mione. — me respondió en un murmullo letárgico.

 _N/E:_ _Weona, me estoy derritiendooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ _¡Qué tierno!_

Theodore se rascó la nuca y, mirando al suelo avergonzado, anunció la propuesta más maravillosa que podría haber hecho.

— Si quieres, puedes dormir conmigo, Potter. Si no te importa, claro.

 _N/E: CONCHATUMADRE! GRITÉ TANTO QUE MI MAMÁ ME RETÓ Y MI HERMANO CONFIRMÓ QUE SU HERMANA ESTÁ LOCAAAAAAAAAAA_

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **N/A:  
**

PRIMERO QUE NADA: Disculpen la tardanza, la vida me puso en circunstancia de stress que bloquearon mi capacidad de escribir. Nada serio, solo que el trabajo se puso heavy metal.

SEGUNDO: Este cap. es una pausa en la historia, un tiempo de humanidad para los personajes. El próximo capítulo retoma la situación post batalla del ED.

TERCERO: Gracias Lectoras/es!

MILES DE GRACIAS CON TODA MI SER!

Como siempre por todo su hermoso apoyo me da el alimento para el alma que necesito para escribir! No dejen de hacerlo si? Después de taaanto tiempo sin publicar necesito reviews que me digan que piensan, que opinan, que se preguntan… todo!

Agradecimientos especiales, por supuesto, a Mary Eagle Med, por todo su apoyo incondicional! Su trabajo de revisión y corrección es precioso, todo un arte.

 **RECOMENDACIÓN DE FIC: No soy muy fan de leer OS porque me dejan con sed de más… pero este OS, es especial, es perfecto, es espectacular! Háganse un favor y lean "mayo, vals, whiskey e hidromiel" de Mary Eagle Med. Es imperdible.**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 23:**

Desperté sintiendo un cuerpo removerse a mi lado. Mis ojos pesaban demasiado, por lo que apenas pude abrirlos un milímetro. Tenía un dolor de cabeza semejante al ocasionado por la resaca. Pero no, no era alcohol lo que producía mi malestar, sino casi dos días sin descanso, con batallas y rituales de por medio, eso era. Y ahora, al despertar, mi cuerpo me advertía que debía seguir durmiendo, que aún no me terminaba de recuperar.

Me estiré un poco, buscando mejorar la posición de mi espalda. Estaba todo contracturado y uno de mis brazos, el que estaba torcido bajo mi cabeza, se encontraba adormecido. La sangre volvió hasta la punta de mis dedos, arrastrando ese desagradable cosquilleo.

Rezongué en voz alta.

— Shh, shh… Vuelve a dormir. — me susurró la voz de Hermione a mi lado.

Acarició mi cuero cabelludo con sus dedos unos instantes, y otro gruñido, esta vez de placer, se escapó de mi garganta.

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunté con mi voz rasposa.

— No estoy del todo segura… Hace unos instantes, Crabbe y Goyle quisieron venir a despertarte, pero Zabini los detuvo alegando que "los matarías si se atreven a abrir la cortina, y que más vale se apresuren a vestirse porque dentro de poco acabará el desayuno". — me dijo en voz baja, parando para largar una leve risilla. — ¿Me pregunto si será porque eres un gruñón por las mañanas o porque Zabini sabía de la misión de anoche?

— Oh, te aseguro que no sabe nada de nuestra aventura nocturna. La verdad es que Crabbe y Goyle no aprenden. Odio que me despierten… Blaise estaba siendo sensato, eso es todo.

— Sí, bueno, entonces creo que deben ser cerca de las once de la mañana. Zabini se quedó un rato por el cuarto haciendo algo de ruido, y luego lo oí marcharse.— me acarició la mejilla mientras hablaba.

— ¿Crees que Theo y Potter sigan durmiendo?— cuestioné contra su cuello, en el cual había sumergido mi rostro, una vez más, después de estirar un poco la espalda.

— Sí. Me asomé unos instantes después de que se fuera tu amigo. Las cortinas de la cama de al lado siguen cerradas. Dudo que Harry haya siquiera sido capaz de despertarse. Además, sería imposible que se haya marchado del cuarto sin mí, ya sabes, "¡¿Y dejarte en el nido de las serpientes?!¡¿Sola?!" —hizo mímica de su amigo.

Bufé, conteniendo una risa.

— Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón. — comenté con sorna.

— Siempre tengo razón. — me respondió con fingida altanería. — Volvamos a dormir… estaba por volver a soñar cuando te despertaste. Necesito, _necesitamos_ , seguir durmiendo.

— Repito. Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.

La siguiente vez que desperté, varias cosas habían mejorado. Para empezar, mi dolor de cabeza se había ido. Los músculos de mi espalda se sentían menos trabados. Mis piernas y brazos abrazaban el cálido cuerpo de Hermione de manera relajada. Mi cerebro parecía más lúcido, más activo y enérgico.

Y, para continuar con la lista de mejorías, al parecer no solo era mi cerebro el que estaba más lúcido, más activo y enérgico.

Apreté mi abrazo, atrayendo el cuerpo de la muchacha contra mi firme erección matutina. Si es que se le podía decir matutina cuando seguro ya era bien tarde.

La curvatura de su espalda onduló contra mi estómago, haciendo que su trasero se friccionara deliciosamente todo a lo largo de mi despabilado… _miembro_. Luego se quedó estática. Al parecer, Hermione seguía dormida.

Entonces decidí que sería mejor resolver eso y darle un despertar glorioso.

Volví a apretar mi abrazo, siendo yo quien ondulaba las caderas esta vez. Llevé mi mano libre, la que no estaba atrapada por su cuerpo, lentamente desde sus costillas hasta sus caderas, donde le masajeé un poco los músculos de sus costados.

La oí gruñir suavemente.

Como no dio otra señal, seguí bajando mi mano por su muslo, donde encontré gran parte de la piel expuesta. Su falda era un bulto de telas arrugadas entre sus piernas; telas que planeaba sacar del camino si podía salirme con la mía.

Acaricié hacia arriba una vez más, apretando la piel contra el hueso de su cadera, para bajar nuevamente.

Otro gruñido escapó de su pecho.

Repetí el patrón de movimiento, llevando mi mano, centímetro a centímetro, cada vez más cerca de su centro, usando mis dedos para tirar levemente de las arrugas de su falda para despejar poco a poco el lugar al que deseaba acceder.

Entonces, los gruñidos pasaron a ser gemidos, y su cuerpo, hasta recién relajado, comenzó a hacer pequeñas fuerzas para apretarse contra el mío.

Una vez más, su trasero condenaba a mi entrepierna con estimulantes caricias. Y yo, mientras tanto, deseaba con todo mi ser que no estuviésemos vestidos.

Lo deseaba, pero no por ello iba a hacer algo al respecto. Aún me daba algo de vergüenza preguntar, insinuar o sugerir algo como eso. Mostrar más piel. Rozarnos con _más_ _piel._ Además, le temía al rechazo.

 _¿Y si me dice que no?_

Si me decía que no, pues debería esperar hasta que me dijera que sí.

— Draco...— me llamó con voz ronca, dejando colgado mi nombre en suspenso.

— ¿Sí? — pregunté luego de unos segundos más de silenciosas caricias.

Hermione no me respondió verbalmente, pero sí de manera física. Arqueó su espalda de manera pronunciada, acercó más su centro a mi entrepierna, alineando su cálido rincón a mi longitud hirviente, dejándome totalmente enloquecido. Además, por si fuera poco, tomó mi deambulante mano y la llevó directo entre los pliegues de su falda. Era una clara invitación a pasar.

 _Y, claramente, no voy a ignorarla._

Llevé mi mano hasta el borde superior de su ropa interior, acariciando levemente. Luego bajé las yemas de mis dedos de manera suave, pasando un milisegundo por su clítoris, siguiendo de largo a través de sus pliegues.

Ya podía sentir la humedad. No tanto como que estuviera _mojada_ , pero su centro emanaba un calor y una humedad que hablaba de que Hermione claramente estaba disfrutando.

La idea de poder darle placer me dio una buena dosis de confianza. Y por eso, y sólo por eso, me animé a preguntar, insinuar y sugerirle que diéramos un paso más.

— ¿Hermione? — la llamé en un susurro contra su nuca.

Otra vez, su respuesta fue física. Ella se acurrucó más contra mi pecho, acunándose en la curvatura que formaba mi cuerpo.

Sujeté el borde de su ropa interior con mi pulgar, empujando hacia abajo. Me detuve hasta llegar a rozar muy tenuemente el comienzo de sus pliegues. La oí respirar de forma entrecortada.

— ¿Puedo quitarla por completo? — pregunté dándole un pequeño tirón al elástico.

— Sí... — me contestó en un suspiro agudo.

Apoyándome sobre el codo, levanté un poco mi cuerpo para sacar la prenda lo más delicadamente posible. Quería que inclusive retirarle la ropa fuese un acto estimulante para ella.

Terminé por levantarme del todo, estirando mis brazos a través de sus piernas, acarreando sus pantis conmigo. Una vez que llegué a sus pies, ella misma las pateó hasta el fondo de la cama.

Subí con mis manos entre las sábanas, rozando la mayor cantidad de piel posible. Mantuve mi postura apoyada sobre el codo, para poder alcanzar su mejilla con mis besos y sus ardientes caderas con mi mano libre; mano que no perdió tiempo y se direccionó hacia su pubis.

Luego de uno o dos minutos de acariciarla por fuera, sin apretar demasiado, pasando muy por encima de su clítoris, Hermione ya era un manojo de gemidos suaves y quejumbrosos. Su cuerpo se retorcía sinuosamente.

Y me encantaba.

— ¿Draco…? — me llamó.— ¿Draco?, espera… quiero, quiero que esta vez…

Mientras ella me hablaba, acaricié con intensión entre sus pliegue más internos, consiguiendo cortarle el aliento y, así, el habla.

— Espera. — me pidió. Entonces me detuve. — Quiero que esta vez seamos los dos.— dijo volteando su torso y rostro para mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Los dos?

— Sí. Yo también quiero tocarte.

 _Oh, Merlín. Esta chica va a matarme. De placer, va a matarme_

Gruñendo, bajé mi boca a la suya en un beso abrasivo, olvidando por completo nuestro aliento cargado de somnolencia.

Continuamos besándonos entre tanto Hermione se iba rotando por completo. Pasó una pierna por mi cadera, dejándome boca arriba con todo su cuerpo pegado a mi costado. Su mano libre sujetaba los pelos de mi nuca, y luego acariciaba mi cuello, mi torso vestido, mi estómago cubierto por la camisa totalmente arrugada, la piel descubierta de mi vientre, hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón.

Despegó sus labios de los míos y preguntó:

— ¿Puedo desprenderlo al todo?

— Puedes sacarlo todo si por mí fuera. — respondí, ganándome una sonrisa juguetona y fogosa.

En el acto se puso en acción. Empezó por el cinturón e hizo un trabajo veloz con los botones. Pronto, sus dedos suaves se deslizaron a través de la tela de mi ropa interior, posicionando su palma contra toda mi longitud, la cual palpitó en anticipo.

Comencé a llevar mi mano libre nuevamente a su centro, pero en un rápido movimiento, ella extrajo su mano y sujetó mi muñeca.

— Espera. Me dijiste que podía sacarlo todo si yo quería. — susurró.

Soltando el agarre que había afirmado en mi antebrazo, llevó sus dedos al borde de mi pantalón a la altura de mis caderas, tirando hacia abajo. Entendiendo su intención, y en total acuerdo con ella, levanté mi trasero para ayudarla a retirar la _insoportable_ prenda.

Hizo un prolijo trabajo, llevándose consigo también los boxers. Intenté imitarla, y patear hasta abajo toda la tela, pero esta se quedó trabada en mis tobillos. No pude sacarlos, pero no me importó. La impaciencia me ganaba absolutamente.

Retome la posición anterior, tirando de la pierna de Hermione lo suficiente como para que nuestras entrepiernas se rozaran con la parte interna de la pierna del otro. Por suerte su falda estaba totalmente levantada, dejándome sentir todo su calor y humedad directamente contra mi piel.

La simple sensación envió una electricidad placentera desde mis testículos hasta la nuca.

Reanudamos el lánguido beso, pero nuestros labios y lenguas se volvieron torpes al instante, pues la fricción de nuestras caderas destruía toda concentración. Los movimientos oscilantes se transformaban en dispares empujones de uno contra el otro. Pero con cada minuto que pasaba, se tornaban cada vez más pronunciados. Más rítmicos. Más sincronizados.

Gemimos uno en la boca del otro. Hermione se acomodó, dejando su rostro metido en la curvatura de mi cuello, consiguiendo la posición ideal para que su mano libre pudiera meterse entre mi cadera y su pierna y, así, sus dedos fueran capaces de acariciar la punta de mi pene con cada empujón que dábamos uno contra el otro.

Seguí su ejemplo, y fui en búsqueda de su sensible nudo de nervios, encontrando el espacio perfecto para rozarlo con la yema de mis dedos índice y medio.

Nos estimulamos mutuamente, llegando pronto a un nuevo nivel de placeres erráticos. No necesitábamos siquiera mover nuestras manos y dedos. Nuestras caderas hacían todo el trabajo de deslizarse húmedamente contra la pierna y mano del otro.

Los jadeos de ambos eran todo lo que podía oír. El resto era sentirse, moverse, ni siquiera podía pensar. La tensión en la base de mi pelvis comenzaba a ajustar cada vez más, formando una bola energética demasiado intensa como para poder contenerla.

Como para querer contenerla.

Me dejé ir, y mi cuerpo se estiró hacia atrás en una explosión ardiente como pocas veces he sentido.

Mis sentidos se nublaron, pero, a pesar de ello, pude apreciar el momento exacto cuando Hermione siguió mis pasos, girando sus caderas violentamente, una y otra vez, apretando su centro contra mis dedos y, también, mi pierna de manera desesperada.

Su gemido se volvió grito, llenando mis oídos de una nueva oleada de placer. Su voz vibraba por mi cuerpo, a la vez que su espalda vibraba arqueándose hacia arriba. Estiró su cuello, dejando caer la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y sus labios abiertos en un sonoro suspiro.

La euforia me impulsó a levantar mi torso para pegarlo al de ella, tirando de sus caderas hacia abajo para apretarlas contra mi mano atrapada sobre mi pierna. Besé su cuello para exponenciar su clímax lo más posible. Acompañándola.

Poco a poco, nos volvimos más y más estáticos, relajando primero las espaldas, para luego recostarnos nuevamente, liberando nuestras manos de entre los cuerpos. Respirando agitados. Sonriendo en plenitud, besando nuestros rostros con ternura. Volviendo a la tierra con tiempo suficiente para recuperar la lucidez, la percepción de la realidad.

Reposamos en los brazos del otro unos cuantos minutos. Podía sentir el contento que emanaba de su cuerpo reflejarse en el mío. Nunca me había sentido tan a gusto conmigo mismo, o con alguien. Nunca antes había sentido tanta conexión y libertad.

Podía acostumbrarme a ello.

* * *

Jamás pensé que un orgasmo podía ser tan intenso. Había tenido unos cuantos muy buenos en mi vida, pero todos parecían compartir el mismo nivel de intensidad. En cambio, este… este había sido mucho más fuerte.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué te pasa…?! ¡Potter, aguarda...! ¡Detente! ¡Auch!

Escuché el grito de Nott tras el dosel de la cama. El sonido de movimientos torpes y apresurados se trasladó a la zona entre las camas de Nott y Draco.

 _Grandioso, ya se habían levantado. Adiós a mi paz, adiós a mi pausa en el tiempo._

— ¡Hermione!— llamó mi amigo. Sonaba desesperado.

 _¿Qué podría tenerlo tan ridículamente alterado?_

— ¡Shh! ¡Calla, Potter, nos delatarás con todo Slytherin!— lo retó Nott con la voz más cargada de frustración que antes.

Volví mi cabeza para ver a Draco a los ojos. Él portaba en su mirada las mismas emociones que yo sentía, confusión y diversión.

Se oían maldiciones por lo bajo, golpes secos y tela siendo agitada por los aires. Y, de pronto, alguien tiró de la cortina que cubría el pequeño rincón de absoluta intimidad que compartíamos con Draco.

— Herm… ¡Hermione! ¡¿Estás bien?!— exclamó Harry, nuestro invasor.

— Harry, cálmate. — le dije exasperada en un susurro.— Claro que estoy bien, ¿de qué hablas?

— Estás toda roja y sudada… — dijo con voz alarmada, pero, pasó su propia observación por alto, como si fuera un niño al que distraes con objetos nuevos. — ¡Vámonos!— exclamó de pronto, dando un paso hacia delante y tomando la colcha que nos cubría, con intención de arrancarla.

Draco, con sus veloces reflejos, consiguió sujetar las telas tirando de ellas hacia nosotros, consiguiendo así conservar nuestra casi escasa intimidad y ocultar un tiempo más nuestra absoluta falta de decencia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces, Potter?! — gritó irritado mi compañero de cama. — ¡Lárgate y cierra la maldita cortina!

— ¡No te metas, hurón! Hermione, debes venir conmigo.— me pidió suplicante. Parecía no entender que si quería que fuera con él _tenía_ que hacerle caso a Draco. No estaba _viendo_ que la situación no era del todo, ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿decorosa?

— De acuerdo, Harry. Pero debes soltar las mantas ahora, y también cierra el dosel de la cama, por favor. Estaré contigo en unos minutos.— dije lenta y seriamente.

Me hizo caso de manera reluctante.

Se oyó la carcajada de Nott y la voz de Harry gruñéndole enojado algo en un volumen inentendible.

— Si tú no puedes darte cuenta, _yo_ no voy a decírtelo. — Theodore le contestó en volumen normal y con un tono cantarín y burlesco.

Volvimos a mirarnos con Draco. Había complicidad en sus ojos. Se inclinó para besarme dulcemente, para luego apoyar su frente contra la mía y susurrarme.

— Hermione, recién… lo de recién fue hermoso.

— Sí, lo fue. — respondí igual de secretamente. Besé sus labios, y luego la punta de su nariz. — Debo irme, Harry está… extraño y ¿alterado? Pero… uhm, — titubeé algo nerviosa. — Quiero que sepas que preferiría quedarme aquí contigo, ¿sí?

Asintió y volvió a besarme, dándole una juguetona mordida a mi labio inferior. Luego, rebuscó de su lado el costado de la cama. Extrajo su varita y, con un par de encantamientos, había limpiado nuestros cuerpos de todo rastro de pasión. Y, vaya, sí que había mucho rastro.

 _Eww… no pienses en ello, Hermione._

Me sentí infinitamente agradecida. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos una buena ducha, pero la magia sería más que suficiente por ahora.

Me apresuré a acomodar mi ropa, explorando el fondo del colchón en búsqueda de mi ropa interior. Una vez lista, corrí la cortina y me senté al borde de la cama para colocarme los zapatos.

Harry estaba apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Nott, sentado frente a mí en su propia cama, también se calzaba los pies.

Cuando ya tuve todas mis pertenencias conmigo, me volteé para darle un beso de despedida a Draco, quien sujetó mi nuca con fuerza para retenerme más tiempo.

— Nos vemos más tarde.— susurró.

— Adiós.

Harry tiró de mi brazo impacientemente. En dos segundos, nos tenía a ambos cubiertos por su capa invisible. Theodore nos guio hasta la puerta de salida de su casa en menos de un minuto.

Al salir apresuradamente por la puerta, le susurré un "Adiós y gracias" en el oído de Nott. Harry volvió tirar de mí.

Me hizo correr tras él, muy incómodamente bajo la capa, por lo menos tres pisos hacia arriba. Hasta que me cansé y lo detuve bruscamente. Mirando para todos lados, corroboré que no hubiese nadie por los pasillos. Arranqué la capa sobre nosotros y, haciéndola un bollo, se la entregué empujándola de manera ruda contra su estómago. Mi amigo aún portaba un rostro cargado de alarma y preocupación.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? ¿De qué huyes? — pregunté un poco enojada.

— ¡No estoy huyendo! ¡Lamento si te saqué de tu nidito de amor con Malfoy! — dijo a la defensiva.

— Nidito de… ¡Oh, por Morgana! ¡¿Nos oíste?! ¡Lo siento, Harry! Creí que el hechizo silenciador duraría más tiempo…

— ¿Oír? ¡No oí nada! ¿De qué me estas habl-...?— comenzó, para luego quedarse mudo cuando, _por fin_ , comprendió.— ¡Eww! ¡No! ¡No quiero ni saberlo! ¡Olvídalo!

Tomó mi brazo para hacerme caminar junto a él. Esta vez, por suerte, a un paso más normal, aunque apresurado.

— Vamos. Necesito bañarme y comer antes de volver a la Sala de los Menesteres para cumplir con mi ronda de vigilancia. — gruñó.

No podía entender que lo tenía tan chinchudo.

— Lo sé. Yo también debo hacer eso antes de ir a hablar con el profesor Snape. Quiero saber qué sucedió con Dumbledore y La Orden… ya deberían haber actuado de alguna forma. — comenté distraída, hasta que recordé la locura de los último cinco minutos. — Pero, ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó, porqué te levantaste tan alarmado?

— Nada…

— No me mientas, claro que algo debe haber ocurrido para que… Espera.— Lo detuve al pie del siguiente cuerpo de escaleras, para voltearlo y obligarlo a verme a los ojos. Había un par de alumnos en el pasillo contiguo a unos cuantos metros, por lo que decidí susurrarle la pregunta que acababa de dispararse de forma alarmante en mi mente.— ¿Nott te hizo algo? ¡¿Harry, te hizo algo?!

Mi amigo enrojeció de manera furiosa en ese instante. Sus ojos como plato brillaban con algo parecido al miedo.

— No… no… ¿o sí?, no creo… Oh, no lo sé. ¡No lo sé!

— Shh… Tranquilo. Ven, cuéntame. — le calmé, llevándole de la mano hasta uno de los balcones del descanso entre escaleras. Cerré la puerta de vidrio tras nosotros y lo obligué a sentarse en la banca.

— _Mortuus Silentium_ — canté secamente—. Ahora sí. Habla. — le exigí, comenzando a preocuparme un poco también.

— No Hermione, no es algo que… No sé qué decirte. Realmente no estoy seguro de que pasó, o por qué reaccioné así. Pero no debes preocuparte de más…

— Harry, corta con poner excusas. — le interrumpí. Parecía realmente nervioso.— Oí como Theodore maldecía. Unos segundos después, sólo se escuchó cómo te vestías apresuradamente para invadir _mi_ privacidad— dije puntuando el "mi". — ¿Y vas a decirme que no me preocupe? ¡Mírate, estas hecho un manojo de nervios! ¡¿Qué te hizo Nott?!

* * *

Tenía que intentar explicarle a Hermione, hacer un esfuerzo y ordenar un poco mis ideas, ¿o serían más bien mis emociones?, porque la muchacha parecía estar a punto de volver a las mazmorras y arrancarle la cabeza de un tirón a Nott por creer que él… que él…

¿Qué demonios hizo él? ¿Me atacó acaso? ¿Me… acosó? ¿Sería esa la palabra? No, definitivamente no.

Respire hondo, juntando coraje para decirle la cosa más vergonzosa del mundo a mi mejor amiga. Ella me observó expectante, pero con suavidad en sus gestos. Parecía haber notado que no me sentía muy cómodo hablando de esto.

— Yo… hace un rato estaba abrazando a Nott…

Tragué en seco, mi voz se había casi apagado.

— ¿Huiste de un abrazo? — me preguntó extrañada.

— No, no. Hermione, no era un simple abrazo. Él _también_ me abrazaba. Y tenía su… su cabeza…

Era tan difícil hablar de esto, porque, para decirlo, era necesario que lo pudiera figurar en mi mente, y, para figurarlo en mi mente, tenía que recordarlo, y recordarlo… era angustiante en más sentidos de los que podía comprender.

— ¿Harry? — me llamó Hermione. Me di cuenta que tenía los ojos apretados y mis manos habían quedado flotando pausadas en el aire.

— Nott, tenía su cabeza aquí, — gesticule en la zona de mi cuello. — y había enterrado su cara acá. — señalé bajo mi oreja, sintiendo como el calor que exponía la vergüenza subía por mi pecho — Su respiración era fuerte y creo que hizo un sonido con su garganta, como, ¿ronroneo? — hice una mueca, no estaba seguro de como describir el sonido que una persona hace al desperezarse medio dormida. —, y eso fue lo que terminó de despertarme, porque ahí sentí su… ¡Ahgg! — me saqué los lentes de un tirón y apreté mis palmas contra mis ojos, frustrado y muerto de humillación — ¡Sentí su erección contra mi pierna! ¡Ya! ¡Lo dije!

— ¿Sentiste su… él te… mientras tu dormías?

— No estaba dormido. Creo que llevaba despierto unos minutos, y lo había estado abrazando intencionalmente, sólo no me había dado cuenta de que era… de que estaba con…— unos segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.— Entonces, fue ahí cuando me levanté. Pero, al moverme, me di cuenta de que yo también… — señalé mi entrepierna — ya sabes…

— Oh...

Miré al suelo, quedándome sin palabras.

En mi cabeza, daban vueltas recuerdos de sensaciones nunca vividas, emociones nuevas, miedos viejos y enterrados, ideas alarmantes, imágenes extrañas, placeres intimidantes.

En ese momento, me sentía como un mundo de incógnitas, con mares enredados y tierras inestables. Un mundo inhabitable pero lleno de oportunidades.

— ¿Harry? — mi amiga, sorprendentemente paciente, tomó mi mano para preguntarme con preocupación en sus ojos, y una calidez en su pequeña sonrisa de labios apretados que hablaba de empatía y ausencia de juicio. — No te preocupes, ¿sí? No es algo que no puedas resolver.

— Pero, no _sé,_ ni siquiera, qué es lo que tengo que resolver, Hermione.— Rezongué. Ella apretó mi mano, y rio un poco por lo bajo.

— Bueno, para empezar, Harry, deberías determinar si tienes algún problema con la homosexualidad.— comentó toda petulante la muy descarada. Me miraba alzando sus cejas sugestivamente con su sonrisa maliciosa de sabelotodo plantada en el rostro.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Bromeas, verdad? ¡Claro que no! — le respondí indignado.

— Lo imaginaba, tranquilo, Harry. Solo quería molestarte un poco, sé qué clase de persona eres. Pero si me parece válido que te preguntes a ti mismo si tienes algún problema con que _tú_ seas homosexual, ¿sí? Solo medítalo.

— Bien… lo haré. Pero no creo que sea el caso. Si no, ¿por qué habría de reaccionar como lo hice? La verdad es que me siento confundido, enojado y con miedo.

La muchacha, quien no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos con absoluta calma, se removió en el asiento, pero no dijo nada, dando tiempo a mis emociones a manifestarse por sí solas.

— Estoy confundido porque sentí confort. Me desperté cómodo, sintiendo todo suave y agradable. Me sentía bien, ¿sabes? Acompañado y apreciado, y no de una manera sexual ni nada, simplemente de manera _humana_. — aclaré, a lo que ella asintió en señal de acuerdo. — Por primera vez en mi vida -al menos que yo recuerde-, me desperté abrazando a alguien, y, al mismo tiempo, sintiendo el abrazo de vuelta. Por _primera_ vez, Hermione. Y eso es lo que me enoja tanto.— gruñí un poco al revivir la emoción en el presente.— Darme cuenta de que, después de _tanto_ s años, recién ahora he vivido el confort de otra persona de una manera tan cálida, de una situación que debería haber sido más cotidiana en mi infancia, con una familia. Pero no. Nunca sucedió. Siempre viví la ausencia de contacto con naturalidad. Pero ahora que veo la comparación…— me perdí un segundo en la imaginación. Y luego retomé mi verborrea — Contigo y todos los Weasley, pude empezar a aprender a abrazar, sentirme querido y estar cómodo con ello. Pero… lo de hace un rato, fue único, fue intenso.— respiré abatido, mirando hacia los jardines, dándole tiempo a mi alma para digerir la emoción más difícil de todas.— Y, por último, tengo miedo de no volver a sentir algo así.

* * *

N/A: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? No olvides dejarme un review!

* * *

Les dejo las notas de editora, que son siempre divertidas:

 **La sangre volvió hasta la punta de mis dedos, arrastrando ese desagradable cosquilleo.**

 _N/E: Te juro que me hiciste sentir esa… sensación (?). Muy loco._

 **Lo deseaba, pero no por ello iba a hacer algo al respecto. Aún me daba algo de vergüenza preguntar, insinuar o sugerir algo como eso. Mostrar más piel. Rozarnos con** _ **más**_ _ **piel.**_ **Además, le temía al rechazo.**

 _N/E: Ay, pobechito :c_

 _ **¿Y si me dice que no?**_

 _N/E: Sinceramente, Draco, con esa cara, ¿quién te va a decir que no? Hermione, definitivamente, va a estar muy dispuesta, eh. Y yo también, lol._

 **Si me decía que no, pues debería esperar hasta que me dijera que sí.**

 _N/E: AY, NO, ME REMATASTE CON ESTA FRASE. LO AMO. FIN._

— **Harry, cálmate. — le dije exasperada en un susurro.— Claro que estoy bien, ¿de qué hablas?**

— **Estás toda roja y sudada… — dijo con voz alarmada, pero, pasó su propia observación por alto, como si fuera un niño al que distraes con objetos nuevos. — ¡Vámonos!**

 _N/E: Es que Harry es imbécil, no hay de otra._

— **Si tú no puedes darte cuenta,** _ **yo**_ **no voy a decírtelo. — Theodore le contestó en volumen normal y con un tono cantarín y burlesco.**

 _N/E: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, lo amo a él también. Harry is too innocent_

— **¿Oír? ¡No oí nada! ¿De qué me estas habl-...?— comenzó, para luego quedarse mudo cuando,** _ **por fin**_ **, comprendió.— ¡Eww! ¡No! ¡No quiero ni saberlo! ¡Olvídalo!**

 _N/E: Igual amo a Harry, lo encuentro un tierno jajajaja._

— **No Hermione, no es algo que… No sé qué decirte. Realmente no estoy seguro de que pasó, o por qué reaccioné así. Pero no debes preocuparte de más…**

 _N/E: Ay, ¡empecé a preocuparme!_

 **¿Qué demonios hizo él? ¿Me atacó acaso? ¿Me… acosó? ¿Sería esa la palabra? No, definitivamente no.**

 _N/E: Ay, ¡empecé a preocuparme!_

 **Entonces, fue ahí cuando me levanté. Pero, al moverme, me di cuenta de que yo también… — señalé mi entrepierna — ya sabes…**

 _N/E: JJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA_

 **En ese momento, me sentía como un mundo de incógnitas, con mares enredados y tierras inestables. Un mundo inhabitable pero lleno de oportunidades.**

 _N/E: Oye, pero ¿en qué momento Harry Pipí en el Pote se convirtió en un poeta?_

 **Darme cuenta de que, después de** _ **tanto**_ **s años, recién ahora he vivido el confort de otra persona de una manera tan cálida, de una situación que debería haber sido más cotidiana en mi infancia, con una familia. Pero no. Nunca sucedió. Siempre viví la ausencia de contacto con naturalidad. Pero ahora que veo la comparación**

 _N/E: Dios, Ange, esto me está llegando al alma. Pobre Harry :c_

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía, así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Sorpresa!

Si, un capítulo más, un pedacito más de mi corazón depositado en esta página, un poco más de conflictos para que Hermione no se aburra… en fin, gracias por el apoyo que me dan algunas con sus palabras. Y gracias enormemente a Mary, quien sabe cómo decirme las cosas para que no me deprima. ¡Te amo amiga!

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capítulo 24:**

Tres golpes secos repicaron en la puerta de ingreso a mi despacho. Tres golpes que retumbaron en mi cabeza, la cual, de por sí, ya pulsaba con un dolor latente hacía tres horas, y que, apenas, mi perfecta poción había logrado contener.

Me levanté, respiré profundo y contuve las ganas de gritar. Contuve las ganas de huir.

¿Por qué seguía exponiéndome a esto? ¿Por qué seguía en este colegio en vez de huir? Debería correr y ocultarme para siempre en un lugar recóndito, donde jamás nadie me pueda o quiera buscar.

¿Podrían ser las islas Malvinas? Parece perfecto. Mucho frío húmedo, con enormes glaciares como vecinos. Poca gente, extremadamente poca gente. Un lugar que pasa desapercibido para el mundo entero. Cero atención de los medios de comunicación muggles y mágicos. Con un pasado tan triste y deshonroso que a Inglaterra le da vergüenza mirar hacia las islas. Y, por último, con una constitucionalidad dudosa que me permitirá caminar y moverme sobre la difusa línea entre lo legal e ilegal sin preocuparme.

Y, si eso no funciona, sería cuestión de cruzar el mar y enterrarme en Tierra del Fuego. Por fin podría perfeccionar mis pociones a base de metales pesados. Tendría acceso directo a la fuente de extracción de ilmenita, rutilo, circón, titanio y circonio.

Pero no, en vez de huir como mi instinto me gritaba hacía ya veinte años, permanecía aquí, sacrificando mis capacidades para un par de dementes: un director de más de cien años con complejo de marionetero y, por otro lado, un mago oscuro, recién resurrecto, con intenciones de volverse un dios a costa de sangre derramada. Y ahora…

Tres golpes secos resonaron una vez más.

 _Ahora_ , también debía sacrificar mis capacidades para una alumna que necesita, desesperadamente, demostrar que es capaz de resolver de forma ingeniosa toda problemática que se le ponga enfrente.

— Pase, Srta. Granger. — dije al abrir, por fin, la puerta. — Tome asiento. — Señalé al pequeño estar que había al otro lado de la puerta tras mi escritorio.

— Gracias, profesor Snape. — Caminó hasta la otra sala y, luego de sentarse, o mejor dicho, desplomarse, suspiró con sus ojos cerrados, llevando los dedos pulgar e índice para apretarse bajo las cejas y la sien.

Busqué en un gabinete otra de mis pociones para el dolor de cabeza, y se la entregué sin mediar una palabra.

No me pregunten porqué estaba siendo amable y solícito con ella, porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Pero algo en su imagen agotada y drenada por el estrés, me hizo sentir… ¿empatía?

 _Si alguien menciona algo de esto, lo negaré hasta la muerte._

— Beba esa poción, Srta. Granger, le ayudará con el dolor de cabeza por ahora.

Ella asintió y, luego de tragarla completamente, sólo una mueca de disgusto pasó por su rostro. Parecía distraída, ¿quizás por el cansancio? Por lo que decidí comenzar con la conversación yo mismo.

— Hablé con el director esta madrugada y le dije todo lo que me pidió. Él no lo tomó bien, pero, como podrá imaginar, eso no tiene relevancia, y creo que él también llegó a la misma conclusión. Lo hecho, hecho está.— Ella me asintió con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo una palabra. — A la hora del almuerzo, tanto el director como los profesores McGonagall y Flitwick, no estaban en el Gran Comedor. Sospecho que llamó a reunión a La Orden del Fénix, porque luego vi, a lo lejos, caminando por los jardines hacia Hogsmeade, a los Señores Weasley con Lupin y Tonks.

— Vaya. Pero ¿no le invitaron? ¿Acaso no le dejará participar de las reuniones ahora?

 _Estará adormecida, pero sigue atenta. Bien._

— Buena observación. Y no, me temo que no. Creo que Albus Dumbledore ya no confía en mí porque sabe que no me tiene bajo control, sin mencionar que ya no le soy útil. Puesto que, gracias a su… brillante ritual, Srta. Granger, no podré ser su informante nunca más.

— Oh ¿ lo-lo siento? — dijo tímidamente la muchacha.

— No, no se haga problema, no hay nada que lamentar. En cierta forma, es un alivio. — dije lo más neutralmente posible.

— Bueno, bien. Uhmm, entonces, ¿no sabe qué ocurrirá con lo que solicitamos? ¿No sabe si se llevarán a los mortífagos que tenemos en coma? ¿O lo que harán con los mortífagos que hay en Azkaban?

— No lo sé…

— ¡Pero…! — dijo en voz alta, sin embargo, un ajuste de mirada por mi parte hizo que recuperara la compostura. — Pero, usted mismo lo dijo, no podemos tenerlos en ese estado por mucho tiempo…

— Sí, Srta. Granger. Pero, como acabo de explicarle, no sé qué planea Dumbledore. Tendrá que buscar una solución en otra parte. — espeté.

Al decir esto último, los ojos de la muchacha reflejaron anticipación, emoción, desafío, y su rostro brilló con una sonrisa que rozaba en lo desquiciada, pero, al mismo tiempo, irradiaba absoluto goce.

 _Ah… cierto._

Ella sólo necesita, desesperadamente, demostrar que es capaz de resolver de forma ingeniosa toda problemática que se le ponga enfrente.

 _Perfecto, fabuloso._

Ahora sí que no podría descansar ni relajarme. Nadie podría. No hasta que ella estuviese conforme con la solución.

— De acuerdo, lo estaré pensando y le daré aviso en cuanto sepa que podemos hacer.

 _Dijo "podemos"… Increíble, ahora también me incluirá en sus planes de forma permanente._

— Mientras tanto, ¿podría usted hablar con la Sra. Malfoy de todo lo ocurrido? Puede decirle absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió anoche. — aclaró, ya que, como custodia de la información de _Non Potes Decire_ , podía dar los permisos necesarios.

— No será ningún problema. Pero ¿no la incluirá en su ritual? — pregunté curioso. ¿Confiaría tanto en la Sra. Malfoy?

— Sí, probablemente pronto hagamos un tercer ritual, ya que espero que se unan más personas a nuestro ejército. — Bufé al oírla decir la palabra "ejército". Sonaba tan vanidoso. — En fin, si ella y usted están de acuerdo, les pediré que sean los encargados del mantenimiento de los signos vitales de los mortífagos y de que nunca quepa la posibilidad de que despierten. Hasta que no encontremos otra solución, deberemos mantenerlos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

— Hablaré con ella ahora mismo si es necesario.— Ella asintió en respuesta. Me puse de pie, dando paso a la finalización de nuestra pequeña reunión.

* * *

— ¿Por qué esas caras de muerte? — preguntó Pansy al sentarse junto a mí en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

— Uhggg… — gruñó Draco en forma de respuesta.

— Claro, eso lo explica _todo_. — dijo irónicamente la muchacha. Luego, dirigió su mirada a mí y vi en ella cómo calculaba, intentando descifrar lo que nos pasaba con mi amigo. — ¿Y tu, Theo, no me dirás qué les pasa? ¿O por qué anoche no volvieron a dormir? ¿O porqué…?

— Muy bien, esa es mi señal para irme. — dijo Draco de pronto, poniéndose en pie. Su rostro reflejaba toda la irritación de una persona que carece de paciencia. — Una Pansy parloteando y haciendo preguntas que no le incumben son todo lo que necesito. Me largo. Adiós.

— ¡Hey! ¡No seas injusto…!

— Te sigo, amigo. Nos vemos en la cena, Pansy. — comenté, escapando por la puerta, oculta por un muro de piedras, tras el rubio.

— ¡Hey! ¡Son unos degracia-!

La chillona voz de reclamo de nuestra amiga se vio muteada por el cierre del ingreso a la sala. Largué una risilla.

Pobre Pansy, debe sentirse excluida.

Si dejábamos pasar mucho tiempo sin confiarle lo que sucedería, cada día sería peor. Al igual que con Blaise, quien, probablemente, no se pondría a reclamar o exigir respuestas, pero su gélido silencio, su rostro neutro y desinteresado, serían sus armas letales para llevarnos a la desesperación con Draco.

— Tendremos que decirles de algún modo. Lo sabes.

— Lo sé. Pero, por ahora, no podemos hacerlo. Me gustaría incluirlos dentro del círculo, siento que eso los protegería de algún modo. Pretendo hablar con los gryffindors de esto.

— ¿ _Los_ gryffindor? ¿No querrás decir _la_ gryffindor? — No me contestó, sólo se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia. — Así es que… Granger y tú, ¿eh?— pregunté, dándole un codazo en las costillas, a lo que respondió con un empujón que hizo que casi tropezara con el primer escalón de las escaleras del primer piso.— ¿Ya es oficial?

— ¿Oficial? ¿De qué demonios hablas, Theo? ¿Cómo esperas que oficialice algo totalmente clandestino? ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra, no es como si pudiera ofrecerle una promesa de matrimonio para cortejarla hasta la graduación! Además, ella no es…

Se quedó en silencio. Y supe que prefirió no decirlo por miedo a que, si lo verbalizaba, se convertiría en una forma de insulto a espaldas de ella, una forma de menosprecio.

 _Ella no es una chica sangre pura con la que se pueda comprometer._

— No me importa de todas maneras. No creo que a ella le importe tampoco. Apenas nos estamos conociendo. Solo una semana ha transcurrido, y si bien hemos compartido mucho tiempo y actividades… agradables, — bufé incrédulo. Seguro que fue más que agradable su actividad nocturna. — nos llevará un tiempo decidir qué queremos el uno del otro. — dijo con un suspiro. — No lo _sé_. Pero, al menos, creo que ella sabe que yo…— se sonrojó.

— No lo digas si no quieres. Pero es más que evidente que estás enamorado. — le dije en tono burlón. — Enamorado de una mandona sabelotodo. — Largó una carcajada mientras me daba un puñetazo en el hombro. — ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado de una mujer que lleva el control?

— ¿Estás insinuando que debería sentirme _humillado_ por querer a una chica que sabe y puede _liderar_? ¿Eres idiota? ¡Es absolutamente excitante! Ella sabe lo que quiere, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, y no teme conseguirlo. Eso es genial, ¿sabes? Sería genial si todas las chicas pudieran vivir así… pero creo que no les ha sido fácil.

— ¿De qué hablas, Draco? — pregunté confundido por las divagaciones de mi amigo.

— Verás, Theo, aparentemente, los hombres no hemos sido muy justos con las mujeres a lo largo de la historia y… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Ya estamos por llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres y esta conversación se merece mucho más tiempo.— me respondió con un extraño entusiasmo. Según sus gestos y tono de voz, parecía tener algo súper importante y fascinante para decirme. — ¡Ah! Y recuérdame que te pase un libro buenísimo. Se llama "El segundo Sexo". ¡Te encantará! — Me encogí de hombros asintiendo.

— Todo lo que contenga la palabra "sexo" me encanta, Draco. — repliqué.

Mi amigo largó una carcajada fuerte mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se agarró de mi hombro para no destartalarse de risa y dijo, entre bocanada y bocanada de aire:

— Yo también fui un inocente prejuicioso con el título de este libro. — Volvió a reír. — Oh… por Merlín, ya verás. Sí... ya verás.

* * *

Al entrar a la Sala de los Objetos perdidos, me detuve en seco. El lugar lucía completamente distinto.

 _¿Me habré equivocado al solicitar la sala?_

Lo dudaba. Llevaba dos meses visitando este lugar intentando reparar el estúpido armario y jamás había tenido dificultades.

Si bien los techos abovedados con las gruesas nervaduras, sostenidos por las prominentes hileras de columnas de roca maciza, y los altos muros de piedra que se veían a la lejanía, eran los mismos, el contenido y distribución de la sala estaban completamente cambiados.

La enormidad de la habitación siempre me había dado la sensación de infinitud. Pero, ahora, se vislumbraba un espacio gloriosamente amplio y casi por completo ordenado. Las pilas de objetos varios, que antes parecían simplemente mugre y porquería, ahora habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad, siendo reemplazadas por una especie de redistribución de todas las cosas que sugerían cierta lógica.

En la línea central, se encontraba una mesa redonda enorme, como la que se había conjurado en la Sala Circular en la que hicimos el ritual el día anterior. Era de piedra y parecía extruida del mismo suelo. Atrás de esta, se veía, a lo lejos, a algunas personas moverse entre unos montículos de diversas magnitudes. Levitaban tras de sí una serie de objetos, como si los ordenaran. Estaban tan a la distancia que no podía distinguir de quienes se trataba.

Miré a mis costados y me di cuenta de que había dos pasillos, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Bordeaban las paredes que contenían la puerta de entrada, y estaban delimitados con muebles viejos de distintas alturas, alineados junto con estanterías y cajoneras de diversos materiales y estados de manutención.

Al detener mi atención en el pasillo izquierdo, el cual parecía ser el más corto que el derecho, ya que este llegaba hasta la lejana esquina de la sala, presentando una curvatura en el camino que formaban los muebles, pude vislumbrar una especie de espacio abierto parecido al de una Sala de Estar casi hogareña. Este tenía sillones, mesas, butacas, asientos bastante destartalados y otros de apariencia más cómoda, donde reposaban, charlando en voz baja, algunos de los muchachos de Ravenclaw. También habían estantes que contenían objetos de diferente morfología que no pude reconocer y… ¿percheros? Sí, eran percheros, de los cuales colgaban algunas prendas de abrigo y túnicas de colegio, que portaban los colores de las cuatro casas. Y no estaba del todo seguro, pero juraría que no era ropa nueva, ya que tenían diseños de uniformes de décadas pasadas.

— Vaya, parece que por aquí han estado ocupados. — comentó en un susurro Theo.

— Sí, esto es… impresionante. — dije anonadado.

— ¡Malfoy! — me llamó alguien a mis espaldas. Me volteé y vi a Weasley marchando por el otro pasillo en nuestra dirección. Se lo veía cansado pero contento. — ¡¿Y, qué les parece?! —exclamó levantando sus brazos, como presentando una obra maestra. — Increíble, ¿verdad?

— Totalmente, Weasley.— asentí sorprendido con el alegre recibimiento del chico. Aún no me acostumbraba a su nueva actitud para conmigo. — ¿Quién… cómo…?

— ¡Luna! — contestó simplemente, mientras nos indicaba con la mano para que lo siguiéramos a través del segundo pasillo, volviendo por donde había venido.

— ¿Luna Lovegood? — preguntó Theo caminando a mi lado. Sonaba confundido, y ¿quién era yo para culparlo? La chica siempre parecía _demasiado_ perdida en la vida como para ser capáz de poner orden.

— La misma. Esta madrugada, se puso a deambular por los escombros que habían caído a causa de la batalla, — comenzó a explicar. — y volvió convencida de que debíamos reorganizar la totalidad de la sala. Mencionó un par de criaturas mágicas, de las cuales no recuerdo el nombre y que, por supuesto, sólo ella puede ver, y nos dijo que éstas se encontraban "atrapadas en un destino de perdición infinita culpa del desastre". — citó con una imitación de voz de niña, bufando una risilla. — En fin, dijo que había demasiadas emociones que debían ser limpiadas e historias, viejas y ajenas, que necesitaban ser descubiertas. Insistió en que el caos atrae más caos.

— Suena coherente. — respondí.

— Bastante coherente para tratarse de Luna, ¿no? — asintió Weasley mientras doblaba por la curvatura que antes había vislumbrado.

Una vez que doblé tras él, me topé con otra escena interesante.

El pequeño espacio para diluir las pociones de Muertos en Vida que habíamos improvisado sobre un simple mesón, luego de la batalla, había sido mejorado a algo parecido a un laboratorio profesional. Dos largas mesas sostenían puestos con calderos de diferentes tamaños y materialidades, equipados con utensilios y botellitas de cristal limpias, aunque no necesariamente perfectas, a su alcance.

Seguimos caminando, pasando los tres mesones, hasta llegar a una pared formada por estantes y cajoneras que daban orden a algunos ingredientes para preparar pociones, y botellas con etiquetas borrosas que contenían líquidos de dudosa utilidad.

Miré a Theo, señalándole las botellas con la cabeza, arrugando mi nariz en signo de desconfianza. Este me respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Nos volvimos hacia donde antes había estado el pelirrojo sin encontrarlo.

— ¿Weasley?— le llamé en voz alta.

— ¡Aquí atrás! — se escuchó, evidentemente, desde atrás de este muro creado por muebles.

Lo rodeamos hasta llegar al otro lado del improvisado perímetro y allí estaba otro grupo de gente haciendo guardia junto a ocho camillas; camillas que sostenían a los ocho mortífagos, conectado cada uno con su propia intravenosa. Cho Chang deambulaba entre ellos, revisando las bolsas de suero.

Desde este nuevo ángulo, podía verse nuevamente la enorme mesa redonda rodeada de sillas y a los que parecían estar redistribuyendo el contenido de los montículos de objetos restantes que se encontraban por detrás. Ahí pude distinguir que una de esas personas tenía una larga cabellera rubia. Era Lovegood. Ella danzaba entusiasmada, levitando, con su varita, una hilera de alrededor de quince libros, los cuales terminaron en una pila en el suelo junto a otro montón de libros. Allí estaba Hermione, colocando cada tomo en una biblioteca espontánea formada por unas diez torres, armadas con cuatro baúles sin tapa, colocados de costado uno encima de otro, cada una.

La biblioteca parecía encontrarse junto al espacio con sillones, sillas y mesas que habíamos visto al llegar.

— Estoy sorprendido. — admití en un susurro involuntario.

— Todos lo estamos. Menos Luna, ella parece tener todo diseñado en su mente. — dijo la voz de Weasley a mi costado. Tenía la mirada perdida, contemplando a su alrededor.

— Es que no lo entenderían. He aborrecido entrar a esta sala durante semanas porque la mugre en cantidad y la oscuridad que generaba daban miedo. Y esto...esto es, completamente, otro lugar. Hasta parece estar más iluminado. — le comenté sinceramente al gryffindor, con el cual aún no me creía que pudiéramos mantener una conversación cordial. Más que cordial. Amistosa. — Ya no le podremos llamar La Sala de los Objetos Perdidos.

— Tienes razón.— contestó entretenido— ¿Crees que el castillo nos deje cambiarle el nombre? ¿O al menos la manera en que llamamos a su puerta?

— ¡Luna! — Interrumpió mi respuesta un grito a lo lejos. — ¡Aquí tengo más joyería y otra pieza de arte! — Era una de las hermanas Patil. De nuevo, no sé de cuál de las dos gemelas se trataba. — ¡¿Qué quieres hacer con ella?!

Vimos como la interpelada corría sonriente unos cincuenta metros hasta donde estaba la morena, la cual levitaba una especie de busto de mármol corroído con su varita, y, en su mano libre, tenía un cofre de madera oscura.

— Parece que hacerle caso a Lovegood resultó ser una buena idea.— mencionó Theo con la sorpresa aún plasmada en su rostro.

— Es que fue _bastante_ insistente, ¿saben? — dijo el pelirrojo con una mueca. — Estábamos aquí, agotados y pensativos, intentando combatir el sueño. Entonces, de la nada nos trajo esta idea... Nos dio la oportunidad de hacer algo más que esperar a que ustedes volvieran de dormir. — continuó en un tono levemente reprochante. — Y, bueno, Luna nos aseguró de que después de vivir una situación de estrés y miedo, lo mejor que se puede hacer es ordenar.

Asentí en acuerdo, cuando de pronto, por poco pierdo la audición de por vida.

— ¡APARECIÓ! ¡LA HEMOS ENCONTRADO!— chilló Lovegood muy aguda y eufóricamente, con un volumen de voz increíblemente alto que casi rompe mis tímpanos.

Todos nos volvimos hacia el sonido alarmante. De distintas direcciones de la sala, saltaron distintos compañeros con el cuerpo alerta, aún demasiado tensos después de lo vivenciado en la madrugada.

— ¡VENGAN TODOS! ¡LA HEMOS HALLADO! — siguió gritando la rubia, quien se dirigía hacia el centro de la sala, donde estaba la mesa circular. Sostenía un objeto con su mano bien en alto por sobre su cabeza, como alzando un trofeo o un tesoro perdido.

Nadie parecía saber de qué se trataba el alboroto, pero la curiosidad era demasiado fuerte como para no prestarle atención. Las personas que se encontraban más lejos comenzaron a trotar, mientras que el resto nos encaminamos a paso rápido hasta la muchacha.

Llegamos hasta ella, y yo turné mi mirada entre Lovegood y lo que fuera que poseyera en su mano. Pero aún me encontraba con incertidumbre.

¿Qué era esa cosa de metal? ¿Tenía un zafiro, acaso?

Se generó una especie de silencio solemne, donde todos la observamos colocar con cuidado la pieza de joyería. El grupo se apretó en un círculo más estrecho, intentando observar en detalle de lo que se trataba.

Escuché algunos jadeos de sorpresa. Chang se llevó las manos a la boca silenciando un gritito. Goldstein maldijo por lo bajo.

— No puede ser cierto... Imposible... — susurró Corner.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunté ansiosamente.

— Esto, Draco, — me respondió Lovegood con sus enormes ojos clavados en los míos. — es la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. La desaparecida y legendaria Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Durante largos segundos, intercambiamos miradas con Theo y Hermione, confusión en nuestros ojos, y un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todos los presentes; silencio que se vio interrumpido por el grito demandante de Potter a nuestras espalda.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios nadie está junto a los mortífagos?!— Me volteé a verlo, y el muchacho venía caminando apresuradamente, con postura comandante, seguido de Longbottom y Thomas. — ¡Lo dejamos bien claro esta madrugada! ¡Mínimo un par de ojos sobre los bastardos!

— ¡Harry mira...!— comenzó Lovegood entusiasmada, pero Potter la cortó, ignorándola plenamente. Miraba a Weasley con reproche.

— ¡Ron! — continuó gritando, quedando a sólo unos metros de los mortífagos en coma y haciéndole señas para que se acercara. — Tú estabas a cargo de esta ronda. —recriminó clavando su dedo en el pecho del colorado.

Granger y yo nos habíamos acercado tras Weasley a donde Potter se encontraba con los otros Weasley.

— Lo siento, Harry. Tienes razón. —oímos como se disculpaba el muchacho que sufría la mirada castigadora de su amigo. — Me distraje completamente.

— Dean, Neville, ¿podrían comenzar su guardia mientras resolvemos esta situación? — pidió Potter, si bien más calmado, aún con su ceño fruncido.

Una vez que los chicos se ubicaron entre los mortífagos, revisando que no hubiese indicios de que alguno podía despertar del profundo coma en el que les habíamos inducido, Potter, se volvió a nosotros con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Y bien? — reclamó— ¿Qué es tan importante como para que abandonaran sus puestos?

Observé a Weasley bajar la mirada avergonzado. Hermione se removía incómoda a mi lado. Noté que, ahora, la pregunta la había dirigido a nosotros tres, no solamente a la comadreja, lo cual me produjo una sensación de importancia. Claramente, Potter no actuaba como un superior a nosotros, más bien como un igual. Pero no sólo eso, sino que además, de sus dos mejores amigos, me incluía a mí en ese status.

Era sorprendente, y revitalizante, ser parte de todo esto y que se aprecie mi participación en ello, en vez de ser subyugado a la obediencia. Me agradaba no ser un peón imposibilitado de tomar decisiones y discutir posturas. Pero, a su vez, me daba cuenta de que acarreaba con una responsabilidad, la cual había, _habíamos_ descuidado.

 _Potter tenía razón al estar enojado. Pero que me tragaría el calamar gigante antes de admitirlo en voz alta._

— ¿No piensan responder?— preguntó impaciente luego de unos segundos de silencio. Y justo cuando Hermione iba a decir algo, volvió a hablar. — ¿Y qué demonios es ese silbido agudo insoportable?

— ¿Silbido? — preguntó Hermione. Y con razón. Yo tampoco oía ningún silbido.

— Sí, como el que hace la televisión cuando se queda sin señal satelital. Me está matando la cabeza.

 _Ok, ahora sí no sabía de qué hablaba Potter. ¿Qué es una televisión? ¿Qué es una señal satelital?_

— No escucho nada Harry… Pero mira, lo que produjo la distracción es realmente alucinante. Ven. — le dijo su amiga tirando de la mano del irritado muchacho, que se frotaba la frente con sus dedos.

— ¡Hermione! ¿En serio no lo escuchas? Cada vez se oye más fuerte…

Weasley y yo seguimos al otro par hacia donde aún estaban reunidos el resto de nuestros compañeros, quienes cuchicheaban eufóricamente.

— Anda, Harry, primero tienes que ver esto.

Un par de los alumnos agrupados se abrieron para darnos lugar en el semicírculo formado junto al mesón

— Pero aturde y duele.

— Préstame la diadema, Luna. — solicitó Hermione, quien ignoraba el malestar de su amigo, demasiado apasionada con el nuevo descubrimiento.— Ten, Harry. Observa la diadema de Ravenclaw.

— Eso… es esto lo que… — Potter acercó sus manos temblorosas la diadema. Se encontraba pálido, casi translúcido. Compartimos una mirada preocupada con Weasley.— Esto emite el silbido, Hermione. — dijo débilmente sujetando con ambas manos la mítica joya.

Potter gritó desgarradoramente. La diadema se deslizó de sus dedos cayendo al suelo frente a sus pies; pies que se tambalearon hacia atrás. Rápidamente y al unísono, Weasley y yo atajamos el cuerpo de Potter, el cual convulsionaba entre quejidos ahogados. Su mano derecha apretaba fuertemente la cicatriz en forma de rayo que siempre había delatado su identidad.

Más de uno gritó el nombre del muchacho, pero mi concentración estaba puesta únicamente en llevar su cuerpo al suelo con cuidado para que los espasmos no provocarán que su cráneo se estrellara contra la roca.

— Eso, Malfoy, tu protege su cabeza mientras yo lo coloco de costado. Eso, así. Su rostro de costado también. — me dijo Weasley, guiando mis movimientos mientras él maniobraba con precisión las extremidades de su amigo.

La convulsión y los gritos de dolor no cesaban, y, de fondo, el grupo parecía estar alterado.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡No suelen ser así de fuertes!— exigió el colorado quien apretaba el torso de Potter con ambas manos.

— Es su cicatriz… Tiene que estar teniendo una conexión con Voldemort. — respondió angustiada, mientras se arrodillaba junto a nosotros.

Se me heló la piel. Conexión con Voldemort.

¿Será esto de lo que hablaban Hermione y Potter hace unos días? ¿Será esto a lo que Potter se refería cuando dijo que Voldemort se metía en su cabeza? ¿Por esto necesita aprender Oclumancia?

Miré a nuestro alrededor. Algunas de las chicas lloraban en silencio con sus manos cubriendo sus bocas, otras escondían el rostro en el abrazo de alguien más. Los chicos estaban pálidos del espanto y Lovegood levantaba la diadema con miedo, alejándola de las patadas de Potter.

— ¡Alguien que busque a Madam Pomfrey! — se escuchó.

— ¡No! — gritó Hermione, deteniendo a Cho Chang en el acto, quien ya corría hacia la salida.— ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a que más personal de Hogwarts se involucre en esto!

Entonces recordé. Mi madre no sólo es aficionada a las pociones, sino que hasta ha estudiado el curso completo para ser Medimaga a pesar de nunca haber ejercido.

— Mi madre… ¡Theo, ve por ella!— ordené a mi amigo, el cual se acercó un poco para oír mis indicaciones. — Está en la puerta al fondo del pasillo en el que se encuentra el despacho de Snape. La contraseña es "Dragón".

Este asintió y salió corriendo. Hermione vociferó que también trajera a Snape. Mientras tanto, Potter se seguía zamarreando de manera agonizante.

— ¡Maldición! — gruñó Weasley a mi lado. — Esta vez es más fuerte que nunca, más aún que la noche en que la serpiente atacó a mi padre en el Ministerio, Hermione. Tengo miedo, ¿y si Voldemort le está haciendo verdadero daño?

— Tranquilo.— respondí por ella mirándole a los ojos. — Intentaré ayudarlo hasta que lleguen mi madre y Snape.

— ¿Qué harás, Draco? — preguntó con voz temblorosa Hermione.

— Voy a intentar algo que sólo sé en teoría.— contesté con simpleza, sacando mi varita del bolsillo. — Ven, sostenle la cabeza. — le indiqué.

Rotamos posiciones y una vez acomodados les advertí:

— Es probable que pierda la conciencia, pero no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien.

Tomé tres respiraciones profundas, encontrando la claridad mental necesaria para la tarea que planeaba llevar a cabo. Esperaba con todo mi ser que funcionara.

— Legilimens. — susurré e, inmediatamente, me sentí trasladado de forma suave a otra dimensión.

 _La visual era aterradora. Una oscuridad desmesurada se extendía frente a mí, excepto por una especie de tormenta eléctrica que disparaba rayos entre nubes gigantes, las que enmarcaban y rodeaban lo que parecía un domo enorme._

 _Ahí debía estar Potter._

 _Por lo general, las mentes muy entrenadas en Oclumancia formaban domos para protegerse de la intrusión de otros magos. Lo extraño era que, supuestamente, Potter no había logrado entrenar lo suficiente para llegar a este nivel de protección._

 _Corrí en dirección de la tormenta. Mis pies no pisaban nada más que un negro vacío. Sin embargo, sentía que avanzaba con cada zancada. Me detuve a unos metros de las nubes por miedo a la tormenta eléctrica. Dudé unos segundos, pero tomé coraje de inmediato. No había tiempo._

 _Esperaba que Potter me dejara llegar hasta él. Después de todo, yo también era un invasor._

 _Me adentré en la nube. Era densa, y si bien no me hacía daño, podía saborearla. Era amarga, ácida. Era, aparentemente, corrosiva. Los rayos se disparaban en todas direcciones, pasando por mi lado brutalmente, haciéndome temblar con cada impacto._

 _Se me ocurrió que quizás esta tormenta era el mismísimo Voldemort, arremetiendo con toda su furia contra la mente protegida de Potter. Contra el domo. Era la tormenta, supuse, la que le producía el dolor y las convulsiones al cuerpo de Potter, a cambio de no poder acceder a sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, sus ideas._

 _Caminé hasta llegar al límite del enorme domo, el cual parecía estar hecho de una lámina de tintes azules que pulsaba en el espacio, firme, acompasado. Emitiendo una energía que me hizo vibrar en sintonía. Del domo se extendieron filamentos que abrazaron mi cintura tirando hacia dentro lentamente._

 _Mientras me dejaba llevar por la magia del domo, mientras mi piel se erizaba y mi corazón palpitaba al mismo ritmo que pulsaba la energía, mientras me adentraba en la capa protectora, comprendí. Comprendí que era aquello que formaba el domo._

 _Por motus propio, mi rostro desplegó una sonrisa triunfal y solté una carcajada llena de goce._

Non Potes Decire _._

 _Alucinante los niveles a los que había llegado el ritual, el cual nos protegía de una forma inesperada, pero agradecida._

 _Mi cuerpo terminó de ingresar, depositado por los filamentos en el interior. Sentí mis pies tocar un suelo virtual e invisible, una vez más._

 _Dentro del domo, el lugar era un caos. No me extrañaba que a Potter le costara tanto la Oclumancia. Se asemejaba un poco a la Sala de los Objetos perdidos antes de ser ordenada por Lovegood, sólo que en vez de encontrar objetos amontonados en pilares, estos se encontraban volando en todas direcciones a distintas velocidades y, algunos pocos, yacían inertes en el suelo._

 _Algunas cosas volaban en grupo, como si se trataran de una parvada de pájaros migrando de un lugar al otro. Probablemente, así se manifestaban los recuerdos, atados a emociones y representados por esas cosas._

 _Un grupo de prendas de ropa, de procedencia muggle y de mal aspecto, flotaba lentamente a mi lado. Las observé mientras caminaba hacia el centro del domo. Había algunas remeras grisáceas, manchadas con grasa y agujereadas. Unos pantalones desgastados y rasgados en las rodillas, con rayones de lo que parecían ser césped y barro. Zapatillas con la suela, rota y abierta, y sus cordones deshilachados._

 _Tomé una de las remeras, y, frente a mis ojos, se desenvolvió una pantalla de humo que mostraba una escena de manera vaporosa._

— _¡Toma! — gritaba una mujer mientras le arrojaba la mismísima inmunda remera que yo había tomado, a un pequeño niño de no más de siete años._

 _La remera se estampó contra el rostro del pequeño de cabello negro. Al quitarla de su rostro comprendí que era Harry Potter, con su característica cicatriz, pero sin lentes._

— _¡Y esta vez no la rompas! ¡No quiero que vuelvan a llamarme del colegio! ¡Debes apreciar que Dudley te regale sus cosas! — le escupió con cizaña y desprecio marcando su rostro._

 _Sentí una ira abrazar mi cuerpo mientras veía como la mujer se iba dando un portazo, dejando al infante confundido y asustado en una habitación; habitación que era de un tamaño tan insignificante, una habitación tan pequeña, que, si no fuera por la presencia de una cama, en la cual se acurrucaba el niño, no la habría considerado una habitación._

 _El pequeño Harry sollozó de manera contenida, suspirando entrecortadamente para retener el llanto. Apretó los labios y se limpió un par de lágrimas con la asquerosa remera. Luego, se quedó observando la remera y sonrió alucinado._

 _Una de sus lágrimas había reparado un agujero en una de las mangas._

 _Era magia, magia a temprana edad. Quizás, uno de sus accidentes mágicos._

 _Sintiéndome culpable por invadir una memoria tan íntima, solté la remera que emitía el recuerdo. Esta flotó por motus propio hasta donde estaban las otras prendas de ropa, las cuales comenzaron a volar en otra dirección._

 _Continué mi caminata, golpeándome internamente por dejarme distraer, y, para colmo, fisgoneando en la mente de Harry._

 _Sí, Harry. En ese instante, llamarle Potter, inclusive para mis adentros, parecía ridículamente incorrecto. No podía, no después de haber presenciado un momento de vulnerabilidad de su infancia._

 _Dejé de caminar y comencé a correr. Podía oír como los rayos eléctricos fuera del domo arremetía contra él, produciendo truenos cada vez más seguidos y cada vez más sonoros._

 _Vi a lo lejos un bulto caído en un espacio circular despejado. Por encima, volaban muy velozmente, en forma de torbellino, un sinfín de objetos que no podía distinguir._

 _Era él. Mis sospechas se cumplían. Ahora sólo quedaba llegar a él y, si estaba inconsciente, rogar que la técnica funcionara y me dejara entrar a su mente otra vez._

 _Sería peligroso, pero luego de tragar tantos libros sobre Magia Mental, me sentía seguro de ser capaz de practicar Legeremancia para entrar al siguiente subnivel._

 _Llegué al cuerpo inmóvil de Harry. Lo sacudí, comprobando que estaba profundamente dormido. Saqué mi varita. Respiré profundo tres veces, una vez más. Si funcionaba, entonces mi propio cuerpo, en el plano material, caería desplomado junto a Weasley y Granger._

— _Legilimens.— recité._

 _Y, esta vez, la traslación al nuevo plano fue turbulenta y dolorosa._

 _Mis rodillas golpearon contra un suelo, aparentemente de madera, provocando un sonido sordo. La inercia empujó mi cuerpo contra el suelo arañando mis palmas contra el mismo. Sentí astillas clavarse en mi piel y gruñí quejumbrosamente._

— _Shh… Estoy intentando saber de dónde viene esa voz. — dijo alguien a mis espaldas._

— _¿Potter? ¿Estás despierto?_

— _Sí, idiota. Ahora cállate. — demandó._

 _Cuando mi vista se acomodó a la luz del lugar, pude vislumbrar donde nos encontrábamos. Era como una habitación infantil, alumbrada por dos lámparas cálidas. Había una cuna con pequeños juguetes colgando sobre ella. Unos cuantos muebles de madera y dibujos de dragones y unicornios en las paredes._

 _Potter miraba hacia fuera por una rendija formada por las cortinas de la ventana. Parecía alerta._

 _Luego de ponerme de pie, me acerqué a él. Miré por el delgado hueco. Ahí, hacia abajo y a lo lejos, se veía mi cuerpo desplomado junto al de Harry en el centro del domo. Era como si la habitación flotara en la parte superior del domo._

— _Wow… se ve toda tu mente desde aquí.— comenté en un susurro._

— _Sí, y puedo ver todo lo que pasa con ella. Me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi entrar por el borde. — susurró en un volumen apenas perceptible. Cerró la cortina y apretó sus palmas contra sus sienes.— Esa tormenta me hace doler la cabeza. Es extraño. Creo… creo que es Voldemort. Pero, antes, él si podía entrar y depositar escenas enteras ante mis ojos. Y, ahora, ahora parece estar teniendo dificultades. Pero juro que lo oí hace unos segundos. Justo antes de que llegaras a mi cuerpo allá abajo._

— _¿Me viste todo el rato?— Asintió secamente. Me volteé para ocultar mi vergüenza, fingiendo observar el cuarto.— Oh. Emm, respecto de mi interacción con tus recuerdos, lo siento. No debí…_

— _Olvídalo. Podemos hablar de eso en otro momento.— me cortó secamente. — Nunca había estado acá arriba tanto tiempo. Si es que es arriba, no sé, estoy confundido. — cambió de tema, lo cual me pareció válido. Su infancia es suya para ser compartida, y yo me había pasado de la raya. — Suelo estar aquí en sueños, rara vez durante uno de estos episodios. De hecho, este es el episodio más tranquilo y coherente que he tenido en mi vida._

— _Quizás aquí dentro en tu mente, pero no te das una idea de las convulsiones que está teniendo tu cuerpo en el plano material. Granger y Weasley están muy preocupados. — Frunció el ceño en respuesta. — Lo que me hace recordar. Tenemos que volver._

— _No aún. Tengo que descubrir de dónde viene la voz. — protestó._

— _¿Que voz?_

— _La que oí unos instantes antes de que llegaras a mi cuerpo allá abajo, ya te dije.— acusó irritado._

— _Ah… y, ¿por qué es tan importante? ¿que decía la voz?_

— _Es importante porque es la voz de Voldemort, — contestó marcando con sus cejas cada palabra. — Y no oí del todo lo que dijo… Las palabras "conocimiento" y "poder" fueron las únicas que entendí._

— _Uhm… — no supe qué decirle, no sabía qué pensar. — ¿De dónde crees que venía el sonido? — pregunté, intentando encontrar una solución para poder marcharnos de una vez de la mente de Potter. Ya comenzaba a sentirme raro._

— _Por un momento, creí que estaba aquí mismo. En esta habitación. Pensé que estaba junto a la cuna, o dentro de ella. Pero… — la señaló con su mano negando con la cabeza. — ya ves que no hay nadie._

— _Raro. ¿Seguro que no proviene de afuera? Puedo jurar que Voldemort está afuera del domo, Potter. Él es esa tormenta, como dijiste antes. Creo que el domo está formado por_ Non Potes Decire _. — comenté._

— _Vaya, eso explica la calma. Increíble. — dijo anonadado y luego sacudió la cabeza para re-concentrarse. — Pero no, es decir, sí. Voldemort está fuera del domo. Pero creo que también está dentro…_

— _Potter, eso no se puede. El tipo, por más demoníaco y maniático que sea, tiene una sola mente. Por ende sólo puede entrar con una mente a la mente de alguien más. — le discutí irritado y con la lengua trabada de tanto decir la palabra "mente". Era, básicamente, ilógico._

— _¡Lo sé! Pero estoy seguro de que era Voldemort quien habló aquí dentro. ¡He oído su voz demasiadas veces en mi cabeza como para no reconocerlo, Malfoy! — gruñó, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, recordándome a cada momento en los que nos hemos enfrentado, durante seis años de enemistad._

— _¡Bien! — espeté. — Supongamos que tienes razón y Voldemort está fuera de tu domo protector y a su vez está dentro de él, y por si fuera poco, está, más precisamente, en un subplano mental dentro de tu protección, que sería esta habitación. Ahora, ¿cómo explicas que no sea visible de alguna forma? ¿Acaso crees que está jugando a las escondidas? — pregunté irónicamente, acercándome a uno de los roperos con la intención de abrirlo, pero la puerta no dio indicios de querer abrirse. Entonces, para no perder el drama golpee la puerta del ropero pegando mi oreja a esta. — ¿Voldy? ¿Estás ahí? Anda, sal a jugar con nos…_

— _¡Ya basta! ¡Entiendo tu maldito punto! — me cortó enojado. — Pero, ¿sabes qué? A la vez no lo entiendo. No entiendo nada de cómo se supone que funcionan las cosas dentro de la mente, o en los planos mentales, ¡o en lo que mierda sea esto! — dijo gesticulando con sus brazos extendidos a los costados. — ¡Pero juro que oí la voz de Voldemort provenir de mi cuna!— concluyó agitadamente._

 _Me quedé pasmado. Ese era un dato importante._

— _¿Dijiste_ tu _cuna, Potter? — le pregunté interesado. Asintió poniendo una mueca como si fuera algo estúpida mi pregunta. — ¿Esta habitación, es_ tu _habitación? ¿De cuándo eras bebé? — siguió asintiendo cada vez más indignado por mis preguntas. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

— _¡Ahhgg! ¡ No puede ser que tenga que dar este tipo de explicaciones!— gruñó al aire. — ¡Si, Malfoy! Es mi maldita habitación de cuando era bebé; habitación con la que tengo pesadillas desde que tengo memoria. Lo he corroborado con fotos que me dio Sirius; fotos en las que salgo en brazos de mi madre. En la foto, ella me sostiene junto a esta misma ventana y luego me lleva hasta esa cuna; cuna en la que, durante mis pesadillas, me veo a mí mismo observando el asesinato de mi madre. Una y otra vez, Malfoy. Así que, sí. Estoy bastante seguro de que habitación es esta._

— _De acuerdo… Lo siento. — acepté finalmente, impactado por el relato del muchacho._

 _Potter respiraba agitadamente. Tenía la piel pálida, como cuando estábamos en el plano material. Volvió a llevarse la mano a la cicatriz, apretándola._

— _Te duele la cicatriz. — aseveré. Él asintió a pesar de que yo no había preguntado.— Potter, olvida la voz. Tenemos que salir. Debemos volver al plano material._

 _Asintió, con rostro que denotaba mucho dolor. Apretaba los ojos con fuerza y cada vez se veía más pálido._

 _Le extendí mi mano para ayudarlo a salir de este subplano, pero, antes de poder tomarla, se volteó alarmado hacia la ventana. Se escucharon una serie de relámpagos violentos y extremadamente estruendosos. Y luego de que retumbaran por toda la habitación, se hizo el silencio sordo._

 _Y la escuché. La escuchamos. La voz de Voldemort._

" _Sí... está cerca. Reunámonos con quien tiene el conocimiento infinito. Sí… juntemos nuestro poder."_

* * *

 **N/A: Bien, ¿qué les ha parecido? La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa con este capítulo, porque tengo la sensación de que pueden amarlo u odiarlo. Me gustaría muchísimo que me hagan saber que piensan sobre cómo se va dando la historia. Se que hay muchas/os lectoas/es que acaban de empezar a leer el fic, sus follow y favs me alegran el día! Me gustaría saber que opinan hasta ahora.**

 **Les dejo algunas de las NOTAS DE EDITORA, que, como siempre, son muy buenas:**

Debería correr y ocultarme para siempre en un lugar recóndito, donde jamás nadie me pueda o quiera buscar. ¿Podrían ser las islas Malvinas?

 _N/E: JAJAJAJA. No sé de quién es el POV aún, pero ¿qué quieres?, ¿que viva cerca de ti? Jajaja_

— ¿Oficial? ¿De qué demonios hablas, Theo? ¿Cómo esperas que oficialice algo totalmente clandestino? ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra, no es como si pudiera ofrecerle una promesa de matrimonio para cortejarla hasta la graduación! Además, ella no es…

 _N/E:_ _Dios mío, Draco, pero ¡le puedes pedir ser su novia, maldita sea! C_ _omo dijo Melendi en "Tu jardín de enanitos", nadie le ha hablado de boda._

— Todo lo que contenga la palabra "sexo" me encanta, Draco. — repliqué.

 _N/E:_ lol, it's not what you think, Theo, my dear. And I don't know why I keep writing in English... maybe is the vodka.

— Yo también fui un inocente prejuicioso con el título de este libro. — Volvió a reír. — Oh… por Merlín, ya verás. Sí... ya verás.

 _N/E:_ _Ya, Malfoy, it's not that funny, ¿vale?_

— ¡Luna! — Interrumpió mi respuesta un grito a lo lejos. — ¡Aquí tengo más joyería y otra pieza de arte! — Era una de las hermanas Patil. De nuevo, no sé de cuál de las dos gemelas se trataba. — ¡¿Qué quieres hacer con ella?!

 _N/E:_ _Estoy intuyendo que van a encontrar la diadema de Ravenclaw_

— Esto, Draco, — me respondió Lovegood con sus enormes ojos clavados en los mios. — es la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. La desaparecida y legendaria Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw _._

 _N/E:_ _Gracias, gracias * hace una reverencia ante los inexistentes aplausos, sentada en su cocina vacía *, gracias, no hubiese podido hacerlo sin las pequeñas pistas de Ange, gracias._

— ¿No piensan responder?— preguntó impaciente luego de unos segundos de silencio. Y justo cuando Hermione iba a decir algo, volvió a hablar. — ¿Y qué demonios es ese silbido agudo insoportable?

 _N/E:_ _Ay, Harry, es un horrocrux, mi amor._

La convulsión y los gritos de dolor no cesaban, y, de fondo, el grupo parecía estar alterado.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡No suelen ser así de fuertes!— exigió el colorado quien apretaba el torso de Potter con ambas manos.

 _N/E:_ _Me parece increíble esta escena y como demuestras que Ron y Hermione han vivido esto antes. Claro, nosotros lo vimos desde la perspectiva de Harry, pero qué angustiante tuvo que haber sido para sus amigos presenciar lo mucho que lo afectan los horrocruxes o la posesión de Voldemort o los dementores._

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Entiendo tu maldito punto! — me cortó enojado. — Pero, ¿sabes qué? A la vez no lo entiendo. No entiendo nada de cómo se supone que funcionan las cosas dentro de la mente, o en los planos mentales, ¡o en lo que mierda sea esto!

 _N/E:_ _JAJAJAJA, Harry, darling… me neither._

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenas, buenas!**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a una lectora (Emma2503) muy amorosa de esta historia, pero más que eso, es una amiga del alma, de esas que se tienen a distancia, quien también ha participado de esta historia ayudándome a diseñar el contrato que Hermione les hizo firmar a todos, hace ya unos cuantos capítulos atrás. ¡Mercedes Fernández, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDA AMIGA! Este es mi humilde regalo para alegrarte un poco en tu día especial. A nadie le gusta pasar su cumpleaños en cuarentena, pero hay que aplaudir la responsabilidad social! Asique le pido a quienes me leen, que dejen su cariño a Mercedes, ya sea por este medio o Facebook a quienes le tengan de amiga.**

 **Espero que la cuarentena no les tenga muy mal. Hay que cuidar la psique en estos momentos, ya que es MUY probable que la sociedad esté desarrollando un Síndrome de Ansiedad Generalizada. Porfa, mediten, hagan algo de ejercicio, mantengan la calma Y QUEDENSÉ EN CASA!**

 **Prometo el capitulo 26 y el 27 MUY PRONTO (con suerte esta semana) para ayudarles a distraer sus mentes de tanto caos.**

 **Les amo, y les estoy profundamente agradecida por su apoyo, todas/os son maravillosas/os. Con cad palabra que me regalan me hacen más feliz…**

 **Un agradecimiento muy profundo y especial por sus MULTIPLES reviews a:** Reva4 (Vania sos vos? ajaja) , floriponcio , Singderella (te pasaste, increíble, mil gracias por comentarme tanto y con tanto amor). **Chicas… no solo me dejaron más de un mensaje, sino que, además sus palabras fueron profundas y enriquecedoras.**

 **Emma2503 (Merce, mi amora) gracias a vos también por escribirme cosas tan bellas, siento que tengo una conexión muy especial con vos en esta historia.**

 **Gracias totales para Mary, quien tan dedicada y genia que es, revisó este capítulo 2 veces. Tu apoyo es importantísimo y te estaré eternamente agradecida.**

 **LAVENSÉ LAS MANOS!**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capitulo 25:**

—¡Muchacho estúpido!—dijo el profesor de pociones dejando aflorar su intolerancia. Era posible palpar su enojo simplemente estando junto a él.

—Pues a mí me parece bastante valiente de su parte —refuté, saltando en su defensa.

—Sólo un gryffindor podría pensar así —refunfuñó sin siquiera mirarme. Estaba plenamente concentrado en tomar el pulso de Harry, quien, por fin, había dejado de temblar.

—Gracias por defender a mi hijo, Srta. Granger. Pero Severus tiene razón. Fue estúpido de su parte hacer lo que hizo —alegó la Sra. Malfoy, quien repetía los mismo cuidados y observaciones que Snape, pero sobre el inconsciente cuerpo de Draco.

—¿Qué es, exactamente, _eso_ que hizo? —preguntó Ron con voz curiosa y cargada de preocupación, lo que provocó en mí algo de empatía. Le abracé de costado para darle un poco de confort.

La Sra. Malfoy se enderezó, pasando sus manos por las telas de su falda. Se la veía relajada, pero un poco cohibida. A pesar de toda su elegancia arraigada y décadas de tener una autoestima alta, y hasta snob, hoy en día parecía otra persona, una muy distinta a la que conocimos en el callejón Diagon. Y una más humana, sin duda. Los días que llevaba habitando en el castillo, a pesar de solitarios, debieron de haberle servido bastante para desintoxicarse de la asquerosa magia que seguro emanaba Voldemort. Se la veía más sana, sin duda.

—Bueno, Sr. Weasley —comenzó a explicar la mujer—, según lo que me relataron recién, Draco practicó Legeremancia en el Sr. Potter. Y luego de un... ¿un minuto habían dicho? —preguntó, a lo que asentimos al unísono con mi amigo—. Bien, Draco perdió el conocimiento por completo y el Sr. Potter dejó de convulsionar. Entonces, he de suponer que mi hijo ha practicado lo que se llama Legeremancia Subplanar…

—¿Legeremancia Subplanar? ¿Qué es eso? —interrumpí.

Jamás había oído hablar de algo así. Y no me extrañaba, puesto que nunca me enfoqué en el estudio de las magias mentales. Bueno, era hora de cambiar ese hecho.

—Por más entretenido y gratificante que sea ver a la Srta. Granger desconocer sobre un tópico por primera vez en la vida, preferiría que nos concentráramos en resolver que causó, en primer lugar, dichas convulsiones en Potter —intervino Snape con su típico tono arrastrado.

Bufé algo indignada, pero hice un esfuerzo por dejarlo pasar, llamando a Luna, quien estaba con el resto de mis compañeros a unos cuantos metros, para que trajera la diadema.

Luna se acercó tentativa, con los ojos enormes llenos de miedo.

—Encontramos la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, señor. La diadema perdida —le dijo la muchacha, extendiendo la pieza metálica al profesor, quien dio unos pasos para acercarse más a ella—. Harry la tomó e inmediatamente comenzó su crisis.

Snape sujetó la diadema con un leve gesto de reverencia. Sorpresa y devoción plagaron su rostro. La Sra. Malfoy cubría sus labios, con sus ojos bien abiertos. Evidentemente, ellos también habían quedado pasmados.

—Harry mencionó que le dolía la cicatriz, señor. Y ya sabe, ha habido precedentes donde Harry tiene una conexión con Voldemort en momentos así —mencioné, ignorando la tensión que manifestaron los dos adultos cuando dije el nombre del maldito Innombrable.

Snape volvió a acercarse, con la diadema entre sus manos, a las camillas improvisadas en las que yacían Harry y Draco. Entonces, el primero, de inmediato, comenzó a temblar levemente.

—¡No! ¡Ponga esa cosa lejos de él! —gritó Ron—. ¿No ve que le hace daño?

Snape hizo caso, no sin antes asesinar con la mirada a mi amigo. Pero, a pesar de que el profesor se alejó, Harry continuó temblando.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, los dos muchachos se incorporaron, tomando una sonora bocanada de aire como cuando uno ha estado demasiado tiempo debajo del agua. Ambos levantaron sus torsos, quedando sentados con cara de espanto.

—Te dije que era su maldita voz —acusó Harry, con voz ronca y desgastada por los gritos que emitió durante las convulsiones—. Te dije que era él, Malfoy.

* * *

—No lo sé, algo no me cierra, Filius.

Mi abatimiento se evidenciaba en mi tono de voz y, también, en el hecho de que estuviese abrazando una copa de cognac entre mis manos como si fuera lo único que me pudiese proporcionar entereza en este mundo.

De la noche a la mañana, todo parecía haber cambiado. Sentía que ya no vivía en un colegio lleno de alumnos. No. Vivía en un castillo que daba techo a batallas con magos oscuros y hombres lobo; a niños que, en vez de actuar como tales, actuaban como soldados encubiertos; y, lamentablemente, a un director que no había sido capaz de evitar que sucediera todo esto.

Y, a pesar de que año tras año sucedían hechos ridículos, extraños e inesperados, esta vez había algo que no me cerraba.

Para empezar, Albus, había declarado a Severus "Destituido de la Orden del Fénix" luego de años de intentar convencernos de que era de confianza. Y, en segundo lugar, sin siquiera dar una explicación real, porque "ya no es un miembro útil para la Orden" definitivamente no contaba como una explicación. Algo no estaba siendo dicho, algo no me resultaba coherente. Después de todo, Severus era el único con acceso a información real sobre el Innombrable y sus fuerzas.

Y cuando algo no me resulta coherente, se vuelve imperante que descubra el porqué.

—Concuerdo, Minerva —respondió mi amigo y colega desde hacía tantos años—. Pero, aun así, no me parece buena idea ignorar las sugerencias de Dumbledore.

—No seas ingenuo, Filius. Esas fueron órdenes en formato de sugerencia. Siempre usa esa técnica y no estoy dispuesta a dejarme manipular tan fácilmente esta vez. Albus nos oculta algo, lo sé muy dentro en mis entrañas —le dije algo exasperada—. Él está muy equivocado si pretende que me quede de brazos cruzados, observando y vigilando a un puñado de alumnos —continúe agitando mi mano hacia un costado, como desvalidando la idea de espiar a mis estudiantes—, que por cierto, ya no me sorprende que se trate de Potter, Weasley y Granger. Aunque esta vez sí me sorprendió que mencionara al muchacho Malfoy. Y, por experiencias pasadas, sí esos cuatro se juntan en una misma oración, es sinónimo de problemas.

Filius rio roncamente, levantando su propia copa de cognac en un gesto de acuerdo.

—Además —continué con mi discurso, escupiendo las palabras con algo de despecho—, ¿cómo puede ser que Albus esté tan tranquilo a sabiendas de la presencia de mortífagos en el colegio? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Inconscientes o no, son un peligro! ¡No puedo tolerarlo, Filius! ¡No puedo! ¡Hay niños aquí! Niños a los que dedico, dedicamos, nuestras vidas. Y me siento en la obligación, ¡no, en la necesidad!, de protegerlos.

—Comprendo, Minerva. Pero Dumbledore nos aseguró que pronto se organizaría para expulsar a estos condenables del castillo —comentó, levantando su mano izquierda en son de paz—. Y también comprendo que tu instinto de leona no te deje tranquila y te impulse a tomar decisiones arriesgadas. Absolutamente gryffindor de tu parte, por cierto —sonrió burlona pero cariñosamente—. Entonces, ¿qué propones? ¿Hacer todo lo contrario a lo que Albus nos sugirió?

—¡Ordenó, Filius! No te olvides que eso no fue una sugerencia —reclamé algo irritada—. Y ya deja de señalar mis atributos de gryffindor. Pareces un adolescente, por Merlín.

—Si quieres convencerme para que te siga en tus ideas…

—No quiero convencerte de nada, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Pero sé que harás lo correcto. Si queremos proteger a nuestros alumnos, debemos saber lo que ocurre con precisión. Y si queremos precisión, debemos encontrar la fuente de información original. Y, ¿quiénes serían esa fuente? —razoné con mi amigo. Y, sin esperar respuesta a mi pregunta, ya que la respuesta era demasiado obvia, continué—. Si queremos hacer lo mejor posible por ellos, debemos entablar una comunicación fluida. Sería una irresponsabilidad ir por ahí, vigilándolos sin saber qué, exactamente, hay que vigilar. Son tan jóvenes —sollocé acongojada de repente. Me sentía un fracaso como Jefa de Casa, profesora y, primordialmente, adulta responsable—. No deberían estar enfrentando este tipo de situaciones.

El pequeño profesor de encantamientos posó su arrugada y alargada mano sobre la mía para darme algo de consuelo.

—De acuerdo, Minerva —dijo con tono decidido—. ¿Con quién sugieres que hablemos primero?

Asentí, un poco menos tensa. Limpié la lágrima solitaria que se había quedado atrapada en la base de mis gafas y luego volqué el contenido que restaba en la copa directo en mi garganta.

—No podemos ser muy obvios, el director se daría cuenta al instante cuáles son nuestras intenciones. Y si bien no creo que él pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, preferiría que pase desapercibido —pensé en voz alta, trazando un plan en mi mente.

—Concuerdo. Tendrá que ser de forma discreta. Debemos generar un encuentro privado, pero como si fuera un hecho ordinario, con uno solo de ellos —aportó Filius con rostro pensativo.

—La Srta. Granger sería la más adecuada, ¿no crees? —le pregunté casi convencida de que estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

—Tú la conoces mejor que yo, Minerva. Pero si tuviese que elegir a alguien de ese grupo, sería a ella. Suele ser la más informada de entre sus amigos. Y si bien creo que podemos confiar en el veredicto de alumnos de mi casa, el epicentro de los problemas suele ser Potter. Hermione Granger es la opción más adecuada para conseguir la información más legítima. Esa chica consume libros y retiene información como nadie que haya conocido en mi vida.

Se me escapó una carcajada, la cual retuve lo más rápido posible, aparentando aclararme la garganta. Pero ya era tarde. Mi amigo ya me miraba con diversión cómplice, dejando a la vista cuanto me conocía. Cuánto conocía realmente a la Minerva McGonagall que se quitaba la máscara de estricta sobriedad.

—Grandioso, Filius —festejé con una palmadita que nacía de un repentino entusiasmo—. Sabía que la curiosidad y la lógica bastarían para convencerte —y, luego, rebatí con sorna—: Absolutamente ravenclaw de tu parte, por cierto.

* * *

Luego de que la Sra. Malfoy lograra convencer a Harry de aceptar el Filtro Somnífero, que Snape había traído de su almacén privado, y de que se fuera -prácticamente arrastrado por Ron- a dormir para reparar su mente, nos encontramos reorganizando la noche.

Al principio, fue un poco caótico. Me sentía un poco abrumada para tomar decisiones sin la presencia de mis mejores amigos a mi lado. Demasiadas personas estaban: "Hermione, esto", "Hermione, aquello", sin siquiera dejarme responder. Y pronto comencé a desesperarme. Pero, por suerte, un muy atento y proactivo Draco consiguió retener al grupo más demandante para que yo pudiese hablar con el par de adultos que había en la enorme sala.

Aunque los ravenclaw siguieron un poco reluctantes de trabajar con Draco, pronto dejaron sus viejos prejuicios a un lado y se apartaron a la sección, cerca de la entrada, donde habían distribuido los asientos encontrados por la sala.

Finalmente, se decidió que yo haría guardia con Dean y Neville -quienes aún no despegaba sus pies de sus puestos junto a los mortífagos- hasta la medianoche, cuando llegarían los gemelos Weasley para hacer el turno del resto de la noche. Así, quienes teníamos que ir a clases a la mañana siguiente, podíamos dormir. Luego, avisé, a través del Galeón encantado, que en la madrugada deberían venir Alicia y Lee para relevar a los gemelos.

Para cuando se hicieron las diez, la mayoría de los ravenclaw también se habían retirado a descansar, excepto por Luna, quien aguardaba pacientemente para hablar sobre la diadema; diadema que acunaba en sus manos con cuidado y un dejo de pena en su mirada perdida. Según lo que Draco había debatido con el grupo, varios habían declarado que no creían que esta fuese la original Diadema de Rowena, puesto que: ¿por qué tendría ese efecto en Harry? Se supone que no es un objeto oscuro. Pero no Luna. Ella estaba convencida de que era legítima.

El profesor Snape trajo a colación un tema que habíamos olvidado. Uno muy importante y urgente. Voldemort esperaba respuestas y probablemente estaría fúrico para cuando las noticias, cualquier noticia, le llegara. Después de todo, hacía alrededor de dieciocho horas que sus mortífagos se habían marchado. Además, Snape mismo insistía en que debía volver a la Mansión Malfoy y reportar lo sucedido.

Por supuesto, no reportaría lo verdaderamente sucedido. No. El plan era declararlos como "desaparecidos y sin rastros". Se inventaría una historia; historia que Draco y Theodore reforzarían con una pequeña actuación para así colaborar con la delicada memoria que Snape debía crear para cuando Voldemort arremetiera en su mente con su brutal Legeremancia.

Y, esta vez, Voldemort, no daría pie al rechazo, a la negación. Esta vez, sospecharía demasiado si Snape se negaba a mostrar sus recuerdos, por más respeto que le hubiese tenido hasta ahora.

Por lo que discutía el cuarteto de slytherin, no era fácil crear una memoria falsa y, aún más difícil, que ésta fuera creíble. La Sra. Malfoy debatía ferozmente con el profesor sobre cómo darle realismo, apuntando con precisión en los detalles más minúsculos posibles. Como, por ejemplo, la escenografía y el vestuario, las posturas corporales y expresiones de rostro. Entre tanto, Theodore y Draco practicaban expresiones de rostro y pensaban en los diálogos, riendo y burlándose uno del otro.

Si nuestra intención era que Voldemort se tragase el cuento de que sus mortífagos habían desaparecido por completo, Snape tendría que presentarle un recuerdo perfecto.

Se pasaron casi una hora ensayando y actuando, recluidos en la parte trasera de la sala donde, todavía, las manos de Luna no habían llegado a poner orden. Inclusive, el armario evanescente había sido colocado, en su tamaño normal, junto a ellos para hacerlo más creíble.

El profesor declaró que se marcharía a recorrer distintas partes del castillo y sus terrenos para acoplar a la historia y memoria ficticia, otra parte del relato, como por ejemplo que él había dedicado toda la noche a rastrear a los mortífagos por Hogwarts. Luego de eso, volvería a _Borgins & Burkes_ para concluir el último entramado de todo el tejido que implicaba esta memoria falsa, para así, llevársela a Voldemort esta misma noche.

Por un lado, me sentía insegura con este plan. Es decir, era brillante, pero arriesgado. Nunca había oído sobre la posibilidad de crear memorias falsas para que fuesen vistas en la mente como reales. Pero el convencimiento de los slytherin al hablar de la idea, y, después, ver cómo la estaban ejecutando, me otorgaba un sentido de tranquilidad y confianza.

Snape comenzó a prepararse para retirarse de la sala, pero antes de dejarlo ir, la Sra. Malfoy lo tomó por sorpresa, probando su mente hasta sentirse satisfecha con un _Legilimens_ tras otro.

—Es perfecta —aprobó la Sra. Malfoy con una sonrisa extasiada y maliciosa; sonrisa que me recordó a su hijo—, sólo falta que agregues las escenografías de tu supuesta búsqueda de mortífagos y podrás presentarte ante El Señor Oscuro —concluyó, sacudiendo y acomodando sus faldas.

Y, con eso, Snape se fue.

Para cuando se hicieron las once y media de la noche, Draco también había sido enviado a la cama, llevándose consigo a Theodore. Pero antes de partir, se volvió unos pasos, llamándome en voz alta y agitando su brazo para que me acercara.

—¿Qué ocurre, chicos? —pregunté llegando hasta ellos.

—Te espero afuera, Draco. No tardes. Adiós, Granger —dijo sobriamente Theodore, antes de cruzar y cerrar la puerta.

Me quedé algo confundida, pero dicha confusión no duró mucho ya que una mano tiró de mi muñeca hacia el costado.

—Quiero mi beso de buenas noches, y me importa un comino que mi madre se encuentre en la sala —declaró, rodeando mi cintura con sus manos y empujándome hasta que mi espalda chocó contra el destartalado mueble que nos ocultaba del resto de los habitantes de la sala.

Quise decirle algo, aunque fuera una tonta y coqueta frase, pero no tuve oportunidad pues sus labios sellaron los míos en un impetuoso beso.

Acalladas mis palabras, no me quedó más remedio que contener mis suspiros. No fuera a ser que su madre se _enterara_ de esto.

Su mano derecha tomó mi nuca y la izquierda rodeó mi cintura en un gesto cálido de abrazo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, colocándome en puntas de pie, pues quería sentirlo más cerca, a la vez que separaba mis labios para darle paso a su suave lengua.

El beso era lánguido y profundo, proporcionándome un calor no tanto pasional, más bien íntimo. Nos mecíamos sutilmente en los brazos del otro mientras nuestras bocas compartían el aliento.

Lo sentí apretar sus manos contra mí cuerpo, como dando aviso de su retirada. Sonreí, apoyando mi mejilla contra la suya. Deposité un beso en la línea de su mandíbula y él me respondió con uno tierno y sonoro contra mi mejilla.

Nos separamos, viéndonos fijo a los ojos, y, por un momento, pensé que volvería a abrazarme fervientemente. Pero no, dio un paso atrás y se marchó en dirección a la puerta, dejándome con las ganas.

Recomponerme me llevó unos minutos, pues este, quizás, había sido el encuentro más destartalante de mi vida. El calor que me había generado esta despedida se concentraba en el centro de mi pecho. Y si bien ese calor se derramaba hasta mi entrepierna, generando un rastro de implacable cosquilleo, era la sensación de contento y añoranza la que me envolvía ardientemente.

Se había sentido hermoso y quería más de ello. Quería más de esa intimidad y acercamiento. Quería más de ese calor tan desconcertante.

Suspiré profundamente. Y me volví al centro de la sala.

 _Ahora no es el momento, Hermione. Si eres paciente, algún día llegará._

Solo quedábamos nosotras tres, Luna, la Sra. Malfoy y yo, además de mis dos compañeros de gryffindor, quienes revisaban las intravenosas después de haber agregado una nueva dosis de poción diluida en cada suero.

Nos acercamos a Luna. Se encontraba sentada en la improvisada "sala de estar".

—Un gusto conocerla, Sra. Malfoy —dijo cordialmente estirando su mano para saludarla—. Soy Luna Lovegood.

—Encantada. Sus rasgos son la perfecta mezcla entre sus padres... Espero Xenophilius se encuentre bien —respondió con cortesía innata—. Fuimos compañeros durante nuestros años en Hogwarts, y también tuvimos algo parecido a una amistad en ocasiones especiales donde compartimos tiempo. Ya sabe, Srta. Lovegood, mi familia ha sido muy irracional respecto a las relaciones humanas y, lamentablemente, sólo pude charlar con su padre durante los trabajos grupales obligatorios. Charlas interesantes, eso sí.

Luna sonrió con alegría unos segundos, pero pronto su rostro mutó nuevamente a la seriedad que poseía previamente. Su boca, apretada en una firme mueca, evidenciaba la real preocupación y ansiedad que debía estar carcomiéndole las tripas. Finalmente, me dedicó una mirada implorante antes de alcanzarme la diadema.

—Hermione, sé que tú si vas a creerme. Debes creerme. Estoy segura que esta es la diadema legítima. Algo en mi interior me lo dice y… —hizo una pausa, observando nuestro alrededor, como buscando alguna respuesta oculta— nadie me cree realmente, ni mis propios compañeros de casa. Todos piensan que es un objeto oscuro que le hará daño a Harry. Y puede que sea verdad, puede que tengan razón, al fin y al cabo, pero... no lo sé —espetó angustiosamente. Sus ojos, saltones de por sí, se abrían aún más ampliamente que nunca, cargados con lágrimas que todavía no caían. Respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando—. Puedo oírle susurrar cuando la sostengo por un rato, y por ello sé que es la diadema legítima.

 _Oírle Susurrar… Eso era algo entre espeluznante e intrigante._

Sopesé la pieza de joyería fina, la giré para verla de todos sus ángulos, la arrimé a mi oído sin oír nada, y, sin embargo, no me sentía capaz de llegar a ninguna conclusión por el momento.

De lo único que estaba segura era que a Harry le afectaba y que podía sentirla vibrar con un aura que describiría como negra.

—No lo sé, Luna. Realmente conozco muy poco sobre la famosa diadema de Ravenclaw. Pero sí sé que esta tiara —la elevé en el aire con mi mano— tiene magia oscura, si es que no una relación con Voldemort. Ya viste cómo reaccionó Harry.

—Pero…

—Escucha —la interrumpí—, puedes quedarte tranquila. No podremos hacer nada con ella más que analizarla por ahora. Hasta que no sepamos de qué se trata, sería estúpido deshacernos de ella. La deberemos custodiar y mantener lejos de Harry. Probablemente, la debamos conservar en secreto —comenté esto último mirando a los ojos a Luna y la Sra. Malfoy, quien observaba nuestra interacción con interés.

—De acuerdo —dijo de modo apresurado, agitando su cabeza en asentimiento. Sus grandes ojos parecían suplicantes—. ¿Puedo ser yo quien custodie la diadema, Hermione? Prometo cuidarla y ayudar en lo necesario para descubrir de qué se trata su evidente oscuridad.

—Luna, no tienes que prometer nada, sé que lo harás muy bien. Por supuesto que puedes cuidarla. Sólo recuerda no acercarla mucho a Harry, ¿sí? Y está _prohibido_ para cualquiera colocarla en su cabeza. No sabemos que puede ocasionarnos. De hecho, preferiría que nadie más la toque —dije levantando mi varita.

La caja original en la que la diadema había sido hallada voló lentamente, desde la mesa redonda en el centro de la sala hasta mis manos, con un silencioso _Wingardium Leviosa_. Depositándola en su interior, sonreía a Luna, quien recibió la caja con rostro solemne, cerrando y sellando la tapa con un movimiento de su propia varita.

—Resolveremos esto Hermione —asintió con aire decidido.

Y se marchó con la caja miniaturizada en su bolsillo interno y pasito rimbombante. Tan Luna, tan Lovegood.

—Srta. Granger —dijo a mi lado Narcisa Malfoy, con la mirada fija y aguda sobre la espalda de mi amiga, quien se perdía por los escombros de objetos perdidos que estaban a la distancia—, no me mal interprete, pero veo pertinente mencionar una inquietud.

La miré extrañada y curiosa, ladeando mi cabeza. Entonces, percibiendo mi completa atención, ella prosiguió.

—Temo que le ha dado un objeto peligroso, si es que no poderoso, a una jovencita bastante distraída.

—Luna no es en absoluto distraída. Simplemente presta atención a otras cosas. Y le aseguro que ella es capaz de llegar a excelentes, y precisas, conclusiones al observar su entorno. La gente la considera una loca, inclusive me la presentaron como Lunática Lovegood. Pero luego de un tiempo, aprendí a confiar en su juicio.

—Comprendo. Pero, aun así, ¿cómo está usted segura de que la muchacha no se llevará la diadema y hará lo que le plazca con ella? Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ni siquiera le hizo hacer un juramento —continuó la mujer, mirándome a los ojos con algo de reproche.

—Luna es incapaz de traicionar así —le comenté intentando hacerle ver—. De todas maneras, si hay un juramento de por medio, un juramento que indirectamente evitará que Luna haga algo así.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí —respondí coquetamente con una sonrisa legítima.

—Ya veo —concluyó la Sra. Malfoy.

¿Qué habrá sido eso que _vio_? No tenía cómo saberlo. Pero la mujer parecía estar pensando algo que le generaba gracia porque, con mirada perdida y ojos entrecerrados, comenzó a reír suavemente negando con la cabeza, como si algo le generará asombro.

* * *

—¡¿DESAPARECIDOS, SEVERUS?! —bramó Lord Voldemort en un tono increíblemente agudo, perforando así mis oídos y los de los poco presentes en el salón de los Malfoy, donde residía su trono y recibía a sus mortífagos—. ¡NO ME MIENTAS!

Apenas había recuperado el aliento de la violenta penetración que el Sr. Tenebroso había incurrido sobre mi mente. Fúrico y ávido por noticias, había tomado mi cerebro y lo había hecho añicos, revolviendo y retorciendo mis memorias para encontrar algo oculto, un dejo de mentiras, una trampa, lo que fuera. Pero luego de media hora de practicar en mí la más sádica Legeremancia que jamás viví, soltó mi mente y comenzó a gritar.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Gritaba y gritaba mientras clavaba con fuerza una y otra vez su dedo en su propia marca tenebrosa, seguro en un intento de convocar a los mortífagos que, yo sabía, se encontraban en coma. Entre tanto, los demás nos acobardábamos a sus pies. Nadie quería ser el receptor de su ira. Nunca. Menos ahora, cuando se le había informado de la sorprendente desaparición de nueve de sus mortífagos más leales y fuertes.

Lamentablemente, al saberme el mensajero, al ser yo quien portaba las malas noticias, tarde o temprano sufrirá su viciosa magia. Y probablemente también volvería a arremeter contra mi mente. Porque, para Lord Voldemort, es imposible concebir una traición. Demasiado seguro de sí mismo y del poder que sostiene sobre las vidas de sus seguidores. Demasiado seguro de su fina selección de magos para batallar sus conquistas.

Irónico que un puñado de adolescentes inexpertos tomaran por sorpresa a nueve mortífagos adultos.

Y ese fue mi último pensamiento coherente de la noche, porque durante largas horas sufrí un ardido y constante dolor. Viví un _Crucio_ tras otro, teniendo a modo de descanso la sádica presencia de Lord Voldemort en mi mente, martillando cada rincón para encontrar un acceso a mis barreras personales, las cuales quebró sin problemas bajo mi propia supervisión. Le permití ver los recuerdos más humillantes de mi vida con tal de que creyese que por fin podía dominarme con Legeremancia. Le permití ver mis debilidades y miedos, solo con el fin de que creyera en la memoria ficticia. Le permití de todo, y lo hice tranquilo, puesto que había una barrera nueva y perfecta. _Non Potes Decire_ se había arraigado a mi mente desde la noche del ritual, más fuerte que cualquier defensa de Oclumancia, e invisible para todo aquel que no hubiera sido incluido en el ritual.

Dudaba mucho que la Srta. Granger previera este tipo de resultados al diseñar el ritual. De hecho, dudaba en sobremanera que la Srta. Granger haya predicho varias de las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero eso no le quitaba lo admirable, creativo y preciso de sus conductas y decisiones. Por más que me encontrara en un estado de miseria y tortura durante horas, no podía sentir más que regocijo de saberme participe de tales hazañas.

Y, por primera vez en años -casi décadas-, desplomado y adolorido en el frío suelo de la ennegrecida Mansión, pensé en el futuro de nuestra comunidad y sentí esperanzas.

Las piezas del juego de poder habían cambiado de color y dichas piezas eran controladas por espíritus jóvenes y libres de maldad o sed de control, espíritus renovados y resilientes, capaces de cambiar y ver el mundo con ojos críticos. Eran espíritus revolucionarios que buscaban la paz. Espíritus armados y listos para conquistar su derecho al bienestar.

* * *

 **Insisto…. LAVENSÉ LAS MANOS!**

 **Ahora, las hermosas Notas de Editora (algunas, porque no saben todas las que me deja Mary)**

— ¿Qué es, exactamente, _eso_ que hizo? — preguntó Ron con voz curiosa y cargada de preocupación.

 _N/E:_ _No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que muchos de tus lectores se están preguntando lo mismo jajaja_

Mi abatimiento se evidenciaba en mi tono de voz y, también, en el hecho de que estuviese abrazando una copa de cognac entre mis manos como si fuera lo único que me pudiese proporcionar entereza en este mundo

 _N/E:_ _Una copa de vino hace eso por mí._

— No seas ingenuo, Filius. Esas fueron órdenes en formato de sugerencia. Siempre usa esa técnica y no estoy dispuesta a dejarme manipular tan fácilmente esta vez.

 _N/E: Me enamoré de ella con estas dos oraciones, lol._

— Luna no es en absoluto distraída. Simplemente presta atención a otras cosas.

 _N/E: ¡Esto describe muy bien a Luna!_

Dudaba mucho que la Srta. Granger previera este tipo de resultados al diseñar el ritual. De hecho, dudaba en sobremanera que la Srta. Granger haya predicho varias de las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero eso no le quitaba lo admirable, creativo y preciso de sus conductas y decisiones. Por más que me encontrara en un estado de miseria y tortura durante horas, no podía sentir más que regocijo de saberme participe de tales hazañas.

 _N/E:_ _Otro más que se está enamorando de ella… ¡Broma!_

Neville, Ron y yo entramos a la oscurecida aula y nos encontramos con Malfoy y … Nott.

 _N/E:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **N/A: La elocuencia ante la emoción… Me encanta!**

Me encimé contra él, como si realmente estuviéramos discutiendo. Con mi cara bien pegada a la suya y mueca de enojo, respondí gruñendo:

— A las cinco, esta tarde, en La Sala.

 _N/E:_ _Esto es tan Drarry que me va a dar algo_

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales q

* * *

 **Buenas noches/días/tardes/madrugadas a todes…**

Gracias a mis queridas lectoras, y amigas, por dejarme sus palabritas de aliento. Como siempre digo, y seguiré diciendo, dejar un review es muy importante para quienes hacemos este trabajo en pos del goce de todes.

Y eternas gracias para Mary, por su excelente y amoroso trabajo con este fic!

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capítulo 26:**

Bajar a desayunar fue una tarea que jamás habría podido lograr sin la ayuda de mi mejor amigo Ron. Me dolía el cuerpo como si una manada de hipogrifos me hubiera pasado por encima.

Y es que, además de haber estado convulsionando y viviendo una aventura en mi propio cerebro junto a Malfoy, había estado teniendo una serie de pesadillas poco claras pero aterradoras. No quería ni pensar en ellas. Me daban escalofríos automáticamente y una sensación vertiginosa en el estómago.

Sin embargo, las pocas imágenes claras que pude retener de las pesadillas, se venían al frente de mis pensamientos cada dos por tres.

Snape ensangrentado, gritando. Snape inerte en el suelo. Una serpiente gigante hablándome y diciendo: "no huelo mentiras, el hombre no está mintiendo". Rayos de luz rojos que golpeaban contra un bulto oscuro en el suelo y más gritos desgarrados.

Volví a estremecerme y mi amigo me miró con rostro preocupado, asistiendo mi cuerpo mientras me sentaba en un banco de la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Harry, de veras deberías ir a la enfermería. Luces terrible —comentó el colorado, haciendo una mueca de real inquietud con su rostro.

—¿Y decirle qué? Sra. Pomfrey, ¿me daría algún líquido que me saque a Voldemort de mi mente? Ya sabe, no puedo dormir bien con él en mis sueños —le dije irónicamente a mi amigo—. No, Ron, sabes que no podemos exponer todo lo que está sucediendo a todo el mundo.

Mi respuesta, si bien idiota, era real. Por ello, Ron dejó de insistir en que hiciera algo con mi malestar actual y se puso a comer, comentando de tanto en tanto alguna cosa, como la ausencia de Hermione, la ausencia de Dumbledore, la ausencia de Snape y la ausencia de la mermelada de frutillas que tanto ama untar en sus tostadas.

Se hizo la hora de comenzar la marcha hacia el tercer piso a tomar nuestra primera clase de la semana. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras los lunes solía ser lo peor de lo peor de este año, pero tenía la esperanza de que ahora fuera más fácil de digerir. Después de todo, las relaciones con Snape y Malfoy habían cambiado luego de lo vivido este fin de semana. O eso rogaba. En el estado en el que me encontraba, no tenía ningún deseo de enfrentar al típico profesor huraño de siempre.

Neville, Ron y yo entramos a la oscurecida aula y nos encontramos con Malfoy y … Nott.

Automáticamente, me sentí abrumado y desvié la mirada a otro lado, intentando ocultar mi rostro, el que seguro estaba colorado. Acomodé mis pertenencias en el banco que solía ocupar con Ron, dándole la espalda a los Slytherin, y refunfuñando por mi estúpida vergüenza al mirar a Nott.

La noche anterior no había tenido esta estúpida reacción. De hecho, apenas había notado su presencia en la Sala de los Menesteres porque estaba demasiado enojado debido a que nadie vigilaba a los mortífagos, o, peor, porque estaba convulsionando de dolor.

Pero, ahora, en un escenario más cotidiano, en un día que aparentaba ser _común_ , su presencia resaltaba y sus ojos… sus ojos pesaban sobre mi conciencia, observándome, inquisitivo, curioso.

Recordé un momento de mi despertar del día anterior, recordé a Nott. Pude ver en mi mente una vez más su rostro adormilado. Verlo entreabrir sutilmente sus ojos color verde-agua, enmarcados en esas cejas delineadas refinadamente, pero, aun así, densas, oscuras y voluminosas. Su boca, más bien sus comisuras, se levantaron en lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa, una mueca de contento y calma. Podía recordarlo perfectamente. No sólo la imagen, sino también la sensación. También recordé sentirme sonreír, con calma y contento.

 _¿Por qué huí de ese momento? ¿Por qué no me quedé? Después de todo, se sentía bien. Alarmarme tanto fue una idiotez._

—Potter —interrumpió mis divagaciones la voz de Malfoy.

—Oh… Umm, ¿sí? —pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor y notando que todavía nosotros cinco éramos los únicos dentro del aula.

—¿Dónde está Granger? Noté que no bajó a desayunar.

—No lo sabemos. No estaba en la sala común cuando bajamos en la mañana…

—¿Y no fuiste a buscarla? —me interrumpió irritado—. Se ha perdido otro desayuno y viene comiendo poco y nada por días —me dijo en tono recriminatorio.

Entonces, entendí, Malfoy estaba preocupado por ella y su bienestar. Eso era algo bueno, pero le jugaría en contra si intentaba sobreproteger a Hermione.

—Comprendo, Malfoy. Créeme, lo hago. Pero te aconsejo no intentar controlar los hábitos de Hermione, no le gustará nada —susurré lo último, pues ya habían comenzado a entrar otros alumnos de Slytherin y sospecharían si nos escuchaban hablar de manera cordial—. En la tarde… —susurré aún más bajo moviendo apenas mis labios, mirando hacia otro lado—, debemos reunirnos para hablar.

—Sí. Tu mente necesita trabajo, Potter —susurró de vuelta, dándome un hombrazo cuando Crabbe y Goyle pasaban a nuestro lado para fingir que teníamos un momento de esos que nuestra pasada enemistad generaba tan seguido.

Me encimé contra él, como si realmente estuviéramos discutiendo. Con mi cara bien pegada a la suya y mueca de enojo, respondí gruñendo:

—A las cinco, esta tarde, en La Sala.

Asintió secamente, no sin dedicarme una mirada de asco y rechazo.

Podía haber reído a carcajadas, ganas no me faltaban. Pero debía cuidar las apariencias que esta corta, pero perfecta actuación nos había proporcionado. Se nos daba natural tratarnos mal, y, por primera vez en seis años, eso servía de algo.

* * *

Llegaba tarde por haberme quedado dormida. Quince minutos tarde. Snape seguramente restaría al menos veinte puntos a Gryffindor por esto.

 _Maldición._

Me frené frente a la puerta de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el fin de recuperar el aliento luego de mi pequeña corrida. Luego, empujé la puerta, asomando la mitad de mi cuerpo para no interrumpir la clase deliberadamente.

Pero al ver hacia dentro, descubrí que todos mis compañeros, tanto slytherins como gryffindors, estaban de pie alistando sus pertenencias. Algunos, inclusive, se acercaban en mi dirección con sus mochilas al hombro.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso la clase ya había terminado? Estaba segura de que eran sólo quince minutos los que habían pasado desde su comienzo.

—¿Srta. Granger? —llamó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

¿Me habría equivocado de aula? No… esta si era el aula del profesor Snape.

—¿Sí, profesora? —pregunté confundida, entrando completamente a la sala. El resto de los compañeros se detuvieron a observar la escena.

—Llega tarde. Tendrá que asistir a detención después de clases. En mi despacho —dijo la profesora con voz severa.

—¿Qué…?

Esto es un chiste, ¿verdad? No entiendo…

—Agradezca que no soy el profesor Snape, quien sin dudas le habría quitado puntos a su casa también por su tardanza. Ahora, siga el ejemplo de sus compañeros y aproveche esta hora libre para hacer algo útil —concluyó la mujer, pasando de ella y saliendo velozmente del aula.

Me quedé pasmada, sin entender nada.

¿Yo? ¿Castigada?

 _¡Inaudito!_

—Hermione —me llamó la voz de Ron, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento plagado de desconcierto e ira contenida.

—Ron, Harry —les hablé caminando en su dirección—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no hay clases de Defensa? —Un pequeño ataque de ansiedad estaba por tomar posesión de mi cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba Snape?

—McGonagall llegó hace tres minutos a decirnos que se cancelaba la clase de hoy, que nos fuéramos a estudiar a otro lado… —comenzó a explicarme Harry, pero le interrumpí ansiosamente.

—¿Dónde está Snape? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Acaso no le preguntaron a la profes…?

—Sí, pero evadió la pregunta y nos mandó a salir del aula y justo entraste tú —respondió velozmente Ron.

—Merlín… —musité en voz baja, pensando en los peores posibles escenarios.

Voldemort. Tiene que ser el causante de la ausencia de Snape. Lo debe haber matado, o herido en gravedad.

 _Oh…, por Morgana, que no esté muerto._

—Deberíamos reunirnos en la Sala de los Menesteres, Hermione, aprovechar este rato antes de ir a encantamientos —propuso Harry en un susurro.

El aula estaba casi vacía, excepto por Neville, Theodore, Draco y mis dos amigos. Theodore se aclaró la garganta acercándose un poco a nosotros, y mirando de soslayo a Harry.

—Umm… si quieren, puedo bajar a las mazmorras para ver si Snape se encuentra en sus habitaciones.

—Me parece bien, yo iré a la enfermería, quizás se encuentra ahí —acordó Neville.

Todos asentimos y nos pusimos en marcha. Iba tras Ron, caminando distraída y mordisqueando mi labio nerviosamente, cuando una mano firme detuvo mi salida por la puerta sujetándome de la muñeca.

—Granger, ¿me permites unos minutos? —pidió Draco.

—Umm, claro. Ustedes vayan yendo, chicos —dije en dirección a mis amigos.

Tras escuchar el click de la puerta cerrándose, me arrimé a Draco, y lo abracé por unos segundos, disfrutando de la soledad del aula y de su presencia reconfortante.

Me devolvió el abrazo, pero le sentí algo distante. Dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda y luego se movió para mirarme a los ojos.

—Granger, hoy no has desayunado. Ayer sólo comiste una vez en todo el día —tomó mi mentón y apretó para inclinar mi rostro de un lado al otro—. ¿Y antes de ayer? Creo que ni siquiera comiste nada…

—Draco, yo… —comencé a excusarme.

—Te estás sobre exigiendo. Somos muchos, Hermione, no tienes que hacerlo todo tú sola. Quiero que comas y duermas como corresponde —me exigió en un tono demandante, con su mirada severa y fría.

—¿Disculpa? —espeté repentinamente irritada—. ¿Me estás dando una orden?

—¿Qué te pasa, Granger? ¿Qué no estás escuchando…?

—Perfectamente —le dije fríamente, dando un paso hacia atrás para tomar distancia—. Y no puedes negar que te estas entrometiendo en mi vida. No puedes controlarme, Malfoy. No tienes ningún derecho.

—¡Estás exagerando la situación…!

—¡No! ¡No puedes venir a decirme exagerada luego de retarme como si fuera una niña! ¡Como si fuera de tu posesión!

—¡Esa no es ni ha sido mi intensión! ¡Maldición, Granger! Yo sólo… —levantó sus brazos en el aire, gruñendo frustrado. Tomó su mochila de un tirón y dio un par de zancadas en dirección a la puerta.

—¡¿Te largas en medio de la discusión, Malfoy?! —grité enojada.

—No quería que se transformara en una discusión —respondió sin mirarme a los ojos—. Sólo me preocupaba por ti.

Y con eso, se retiró del aula, dejándome sola, confundida, molesta y…

Mi estómago gruñó en ese preciso instante. El vacío de mis tripas era tan grande que el visceral gorgoteo hizo eco por toda la habitación.

Sola, confundida, molesta y con hambre.

 _Maldita sea._

* * *

Luego de pasar por las cocinas de Hogwarts, donde los elfos muy amablemente me llenaron de comida, me dirigí a las Sala de los Menesteres, para descubrir qué había pasado con Snape antes de mi próxima clase.

Subiendo tranquila las escaleras, con mi estómago repleto, mi cuerpo nuevamente nutrido y la mente menos ofuscada, comprendí que mi reacción _sí_ había sido exagerada. Que, en verdad, mi conducta descuidada también le afectaba a los demás -en este caso a Draco-, y por ello de la actitud mandona, brusca y algo enojada de él. Por ello él se veía distante y frío, porque también le afecta que, después de varias menciones de su parte sobre mi negligencia conmigo misma, yo siguiese ignorándolo todo.

Yo era un poco como Draco a veces. Bueno, no sólo a veces, era _bastante_ como Draco. Enojona, mandona, irritable. Y, claramente, el no dormir, comer o relajarme un poco, impacta en mi percepción de las cosas.

Draco ya me había dicho antes, la semana pasada, que debía cuidarme. Antes me había enternecido y había sabido valorar su intención. Pero, esta vez, ¿por qué reaccioné tan a la defensiva?

No estaba segura, pero sospechaba que mientras más estrés acumula uno, más vulnerables nos sentimos y, por ende, más reactivos y a la defensiva nos ponemos.

Lamentable, mi conducta había sido lamentable. Por suerte, estaba a tiempo de dejar mi orgullo de lado para pedir disculpas. Y lo haría ni bien encontrase el momento.

Con esa idea fija en la mente, llegué a la Sala de los Menesteres a la cual le solicité "un lugar para esconder un objeto". Al entrar, me encontré con la noticia de que Snape, quien estaba allí mismo, se hallaba muy debilitado a causa de las torturas que Voldemort había ejercido sobre él. Había vuelto al castillo, a duras penas, durante alguna hora de la madrugada -usando su _Patronus_ para dar un breve aviso al Director Dumbledore sobre su estado- y, ahora, descansaba en una cama conjurada dentro de la sala, bajo los cuidados de la Sra. Malfoy.

"Funcionó, se creyó la memoria falsa" había sido todo lo que él le pudo decir a la mujer antes de desplomarse a los pies del armario evanescente; armario que, muy inteligentemente, dicha mujer había vuelto a encoger para que no pudiese ser utilizado como acceso al castillo.

La apariencia del profesor era realmente lamentable. No presentaba heridas superficiales, pero sus extremidades no dejaban de contraerse en espasmos involuntarios. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados por dos grandes aureolas moradas y el resto de su piel tenía una coloración casi translúcida.

Se veía aún más agotado y consumido que Harry, a pesar de estar dormido. Y eso ya era mucho.

Detestaba que él hubiese tenido que pasar por esa situación. Esperaba que no se repitiera, que no tuviese que repetirse nunca más, con él ni con nadie de ser posible.

Antes de retirarnos de la sala para volver a clases, intenté hablar con Draco y, así, resolver nuestra discusión de hacía un rato. Pero, por desgracia, me encontré con su semblante indiferente. Esquivaba mis ojos con clara ausencia de intención de hablar conmigo.

Estaba enojado y ofendido, por lo que decidí darle tiempo para que se le pasara ese humor. Después de todo, él había tenido cierta razón al interpelarme por el descuido que había ejercido conmigo misma estos últimos días.

Lo intentaría luego, cuando hubiesen pasado por lo menos unas horas.

El resto de la mañana ocurrió de manera ordinaria y a la hora del almuerzo me aseguré de asistir y comer lo suficiente. Miré a Draco un par de veces a través de las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff que nos separaban en el comedor, con la tentativa de saludarle. Levanté mis cejas, sonriendo con una mueca que demostraba mi arrepentimiento por la discusión. Pero Draco, a pesar de haberme visto hacer esos gestos, siguió ignorándome, pasando su mirada de mí como si yo no fuese más que alguien sin importancia.

Seguía enojado.

 _Cabeza dura._

Continuaron las clases de la tarde, de nuevo, sin altercados. En un cambio de horarios, cuando nos dirigíamos de un aula a otra para cursar la última clase, nos cruzamos con Nott y Draco en uno de los pasillos. Draco le hizo señas a Harry para que los siguiéramos hasta uno de los balcones ocultos tras un lienzo que reflejaba una horda de centauros en plena cacería en su tejido.

Los seguimos y, cuando estuvimos los cinco apretados en el pequeño balcón, invoqué mi hechizo silenciador para no correr riesgos de ser escuchados.

A pesar de la agradable brisa y el cálido sol que nos proporcionaba este espacio, la situación era incómoda. Harry parecía ignorar a Nott con todo su ser, fingiendo que no estaba presente, y Draco parecía hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Por otro lado, Nott buscaba la mirada de Harry a toda costa, hablándole de manera directa una y otra vez a pesar de no conseguir respuesta, y yo…

Yo hacía lo mismo con Draco.

El pobre de Ron se encontraba tan incómodo que vibraba de las ganas de salir volando de ahí.

Al final, los únicos que realmente dialogaron durante esos cinco minutos fueron Harry y Draco, quienes concluyeron que, al terminar las clases, se reunirían para comenzar el entrenamiento en Oclumancia y revisar lo que vivenciaron la noche anterior dentro de la mente de Harry. Ron debería crear un cronograma logístico de las guardias sobre los mortífagos inconscientes, a lo cual objetó diciendo que él no era bueno para crear cronogramas, que esa era una tarea más adecuada para mí.

—Lo siento, Ron, pero tengo que ir a detención con la profesora McGonagall —me disculpé con una mueca—. Tú empieza con ello, y luego lo revisamos juntos —propuse, y recibí un asentimiento a regañadientes—. Y no te olvides que eres bueno para la estrategia, sólo debes confiar un poco más en tus capacidades —agregué lo último con la intención de subirle el ánimo y su confianza.

—Yo también puedo ayudar, Weasley —propuso Nott con una sonrisa entusiasta.

—¡Seguro! Un ojo slytherin no me vendría mal…

—No, Ron. No creo que debamos confiar en él tan rápidamente —sentenció mi otro amigo, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en una postura que yo describiría como desafiante.

Había hablado, otra vez, sin siquiera mirar al slytherin. Fingiendo que él no se encontraba ahí presente, conducta que ya me estaba irritando demasiado.

—¡Harry! —lo reprendí—. ¡Nott solo quiere ayudar! Además, _Non Potes Decire_ lo obligará a mantener nuestros secretos…

—No, Hermione. Él no es parte del círculo, al igual que Snape. Sólo están dentro del círculo y eso no nos asegura sus lealtades.

—Pero, Harry…

—¡Bien! ¡Me largo! —gruñó Nott, pasando bruscamente entre nosotros para entrar nuevamente al castillo.

Ron y yo resoplamos abatidos, mientras que Harry sólo miraba hacia el horizonte fingiendo desinterés, para lo cual estaba fracasando terriblemente pues su ceño estaba tan fruncido como sus labios.

 _Estúpido Harry. Y estúpido Draco. Los dos se estaban comportando igualmente estúpidos._

—Si ese es el problema —comenzó a hablar Draco con un tono de voz algo vergonzoso e inseguro—, creo que se puede resolver repitiendo el ritual y juramento para Theo y el profesor. De paso, también podríamos incluir a otros, como mi madre, por ejemplo —propuso el muchacho, mirándome a los ojos por primera vez en toda la tarde—. ¿Qué opinas, Granger?

 _Sí, ahora sí me habla. Justo cuando a él le conviene. Serpiente bastarda._

—¿Ahora sí me diriges la palabra, Malfoy? —le pregunté con algo de bronca. Y es que, ¿cómo no sentirme así? ¿Cómo, si los últimos cinco minutos habían sido tan exasperantes?

Sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer el ácido tono de mis palabras.

—Permiso, me retiro a mi clase, antes de que vuelvan a castigarme por llegar tarde.

Y con eso me retiré del balcón y retomé el camino hacia el aula de Runas Antiguas a paso rápido.

Ya dentro de salón, me acerqué a la mesa donde Nott se encontraba sentado con su rostro libre de emociones y postura desgarbada. Por suerte para las apariencias externas, era el único lugar libre que quedaba, por lo que a nadie le llamó la atención cuando me senté junto a él.

La clase comenzó, y entre tomar notas y escuchar a la profesora Babbling, una conversación se generó, con mi compañero de banco, vía mensajes en papel.

 _Lamento la conducta de Harry._

 _…_

 _Y yo lamento la de Draco. Pero conociéndole de tantos años, sé que se le pasará pronto. Pero te hará la vida imposible mientras su enojo dure._

 _…_

 _Sí, todo fue absolutamente incómodo ahí en el balcón._

Theodore resopló, como conteniendo una carcajada. Volvió a tomar la pluma y continuó con nuestra silenciosa conversación.

 _Absolutamente. Pero no lo culpo, a Potter me refiero. Draco sí es culpable. Culpable de ser un orgulloso testarudo._

 _…_

 _Yo no sacaría conclusiones sobre Harry tan rápidamente. Resulta ser que también es un orgulloso testarudo._

 _…_

 _Todos los gryffindor lo son._

 _…_

 _Quizás sí, quizás no... ¿Quién sabe?_

Oí otra carcajada contenida por parte de Nott.

Pasaron unos minutos de clase sin que ninguno de los dos escribiera, hasta que lo sentí removerse incómodo. Parecía nervioso por algo.

Finalmente, resopló y comenzó a escribir furiosamente sobre el pergamino con el que nos comunicábamos. Para cuando me lo extendió, su mirada estaba fija en un punto del pizarrón y su rostro resaltaba, enrojecido.

 _Creo que hice algo que no estuvo bien. No lo había pensado hasta ahora. Y acabo de darme cuenta de que quizás algo que hice puso incómodo a Potter la otra tarde cuando dormíamos._

 _No sé qué hacer. Estoy confundido y no sé cómo resolver esto._

 _Me gustaría saber qué me aconsejarías con respecto a tu amigo, pero no sé si te ha comentado algo y, en caso de que no te haya dicho nada, no me creo capaz de hablarte de eso yo mismo._

 _¿Auxilio?_

 _…_

Leí y releí, sorprendida. Volteé a verlo a los ojos, pero su rostro, aún enrojecido, se mantenía firme hacia el frente. Inclusive su postura estaba derecha y adelantada sobre la mesa, como buscando la manera de asegurarse de que no pudiera verle a los ojos.

Pobre Theodore. Y pobre Harry. Los dos estaban en un embrollo causado por una suerte de coincidencias.

Lo único rescatable de este momento de incomodidad era que al menos ahora estaba segura de que lo que mi amigo había vivido no era una situación de acoso.

Medité mi respuesta sin llegar a una buena conclusión, pero con una vaga idea en la mente. Luego de muchos minutos, durante los cuales casi no presté atención a las explicaciones de la profesora Babbling, escribí una corta respuesta.

Se hizo la hora de retirarnos, y mientras todos se apresuraban a abandonar el aula, yo me detuve unos segundos junto a Nott.

Apreté su antebrazo con mi mano hasta conseguir que me mirara a los ojos. Le sonreí suavemente intentando transmitirle la mayor calidez posible con mi mirada. Luego le di unas palmaditas en el brazo y le dejé la nota con mi respuesta, prolijamente doblada, dentro de la palma de su mano.

 _Búscame dentro de una hora en el despacho de la Profesora McGonagall. Para entonces, habrá acabado mi castigo y podremos charlar un poco de todo esto._

 _…_

Tomé mi mochila para guardar mis útiles. Me puse de pie y le dirigí una última mirada antes de retirarme.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, todo colorado y cohibido, mordiéndose el labio inferior ansiosamente. Mirándome a los ojos, asintió en respuesta a mi nota final.

Asentí también y luego me giré para marcharme.

El camino hasta el despacho de McGonagall se hizo muy corto a pesar de la distancia. Mi cabeza iba a mil por hora.

Tenía tantos asuntos en los que pensar. Tantas cosa que resolver que se acumulaban una tras otra, apilándose como si fuera una de esas montañas monstruosas de objetos perdidos. Era agobiante. Y, para colmo, acababa de agregar una cosa más a la larga fila de cosas que pensar: la extraña ocurrencia entre Harry Potter y Theodore Nott.

 _Perfecto. Ahora también seré terapeuta._

Al llegar al despacho de la Jefa de mi Casa, tomé un respiro profundo para calmar mi cerebro. Debía enfrentar mi castigo con dignidad, después de todo, _sí_ había llegado tarde a una clase y _sí_ me merecía tal castigo.

Toqué la puerta con tres golpes suaves.

—Adelante.

—Buenas tardes, profesora… ¿pro-profesores..? —me autocorregí finalmente al notar que también el profesor Flitwick se encontraba sentado en el escritorio del centro del despacho. Una vez más en el día, me sentí confundida.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Granger. Por favor, tome asiento —saludó McGonagall, indicando con su palma la cómoda butaca respaldada junto al pequeño profesor.

—Profesores —comencé a hablar con mi confusión evidente en la voz—, nunca escuché de una detención impartida por dos profesores a la vez.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh...ojojo! ¡Minerva! ¿La castigaste para conseguir esta reunión? —rió el profesor de encantamientos—. ¡Alucinante! —bramó entre carcajadas.

—¡Ah! Basta Filius. Se presentó la oportunidad y no pude ignorarla —dijo chasqueando la lengua contra sus dientes a modo de reprimenda—. Señorita Granger, realmente no pretendía castigarla. La verdad es que, con el profesor Flitwick aquí, tenemos la necesidad de saber que ha estado sucediendo, _realmente_ , estos días. Verá, el director Dumbledore no ha sido… muy claro.

 _Oh, con que de esto se trata todo, ¿eh? Con que lo que necesitan es información._

—Será, quizás que ¿el director no ha sido del todo sincero? —pregunté retóricamente—. Lo que me genera curiosidad es ¿por qué me eligieron a mí para descubrir lo que ha sucedido? ¿Por qué no otro de mis compañeros?

—Obviamente usted es la opción más sensata, ¿no? —dijo mi profesora favorita con una mueca sardónica.

—Podría decirse que sí —contesté meditativa.

La verdad era que: sí, yo era la opción más adecuada. Al fin y al cabo, yo era la _Custodia de la Información_ de nuestro recién gestado grupo. Pero lo curioso era que mis dos profesores no lo sabían y, sin embargo, su instinto los había llevado por el camino correcto.

—Bien, profesores, si saber es lo que quieren, deberán, antes que nada, cumplir con una condición —les sonreí con entusiasmo, para enseriarme al notar su cruce de miradas apremiadas—. Verán, hemos creado un contrato que involucra un juramento y un ritual que nos permite tener relaciones de plena confianza entre los participantes de las incursiones recientes y futuras.

—Y, si comprendo bien lo que nos está diciendo, no podremos saber nada ni podremos ayudarles ¿hasta que pasemos por los procesos del ritual y juramento?

—Exacto.

Ambos resoplaron abatidos, pero, luego de dos segundos, me miraron fijamente y asintieron al unísono con determinación flameante en sus ojos.

Así fue que, durante mi _castigo_ , aprovechamos, dado el momento, para planear con tranquilidad y detalle como nuestro Ejército de Dumbledore incluiría a _algunos_ de los participantes de La Orden del Fénix.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado! Si es así, háganmelo saber. Si no disfrutaron nada, y creen que debería dejar de jugar a ser escritora, también háganmelo saber, pero con amor, por favor.**

 **Ahora, las notas de Mary, mi editora favorita!**

—¿Y decirle qué? Sra. Pomfrey, ¿me daría algún líquido que me saque a Voldemort de mi mente? Ya sabe, no puedo dormir bien con él en mis sueños —le dije irónicamente a mi amigo—. No, Ron, sabes que no podemos exponer todo lo que está sucediendo a todo el mundo.

 ** _N/E:_** ** _ESTO ES TAN CANON_**

Recordé un momento de mi despertar del día anterior, recordé a Nott. Pude ver en mi mente una vez más su rostro adormilado. Verlo entreabrir sutilmente sus ojos color verde-agua, enmarcados en esas cejas delineadas refinadamente, pero, aun así, densas, oscuras y voluminosas. Su boca, más bien sus comisuras, se levantaron en lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa, una mueca de contento y calma. Podía recordarlo perfectamente. No sólo la imagen, sino también la sensación. También recordé sentirme sonreír, con calma y contento.

 ** _N/E: Estoy gritando como loca, mis papás me van a retar jajaa_**

Me encimé contra él, como si realmente estuviéramos discutiendo. Con mi cara bien pegada a la suya y mueca de enojo, respondí gruñendo:

—A las cinco, esta tarde, en La Sala.

 ** _N/E: Esto también te lo dije, pero, DRARRY_**

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Granger. Por favor, tome asiento —saludó McGonagall, indicando con su palma la cómoda butaca respaldada junto al pequeño profesor.

—Profesores —comencé a hablar con mi confusión evidente en la voz—, nunca escuché de una detención impartida por dos profesores a la vez.

 ** _N/E:_** ** _Tuve el medio deja vu cuando, en el quinto libro, McGonagall llama a Harry a su despacho para, supuestamente, retarlo, y le ofrece una galleta jajajajaj_**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales q

* * *

Hola! Como han estado? Se lavaron las manos lo suficiente? Espero que sí. Acá en Argentina el Presidente ha declarado cuarentena hasta el 26 de abril, con posible extensión. Ya llevamos un mes, y a pesar de las penurias y tristezas que todo este tema está ocasionando, a mí me ha servido para organizar un poquito este fanfic y avanzar en la escritura, asique… espero publicar con regularidad.

Les doy la bienvenida a las personas que han comenzado a leer esta historia, agradezco sus reviews, follow y favoritos. Un abrazo gigante con todo mi corazón a las muchachas que siempre me comentan algo, y que lo hacen con tanto amor! Ustedes son la leña que me prende fuego el alma a la hora de escribir!

Les amo, cuidensé mucho… A leer!

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capítulo** **27:**

—Potter, insisto. No.

—Malfoy —intenté una vez más—, enserio no me pasará nada.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Eh? No pienso arriesgar tu mente luego de lo que viviste ayer por la noche. No. Y punto.

—Pero…

—No.

—¡Bien! ¡Como quieras! —espeté enojado por verme vencido—. ¿Qué propones entonces? Ya que no quieres practicar Legeremancia en mí…¡Porque estoy débil! —dije lo último en un tono de burla que ocultaba mi real indignación.

—Eres ridículo, Potter —espetó en forma de reto—. No es cuestión de debilidades, es pura precaución. Lamento informarte que para entender de la Magia Mental deberás hacerlo paso a paso, con detalle y cuidado —se explicó para luego sonreírme altaneramente— . No como un gryffindor desaforado.

—Ya… deja de refregar tu talento en mi cara —pedí irritadamente.

—Gracias por reconocer mi talento, Potter. Pero no siempre se trata de talento, o sino ¿por qué crees que a la mayoría de los slytherin nos cuesta menos que al resto? ¿Eh? ¡Pues porque lo hacemos paso a paso, con detalle y cuidado!

Tras mirarlo fijo a los ojos, recosté mi ansioso cuerpo contra los almohadones del sofá en el que me encontraba. Resoplé y luego le gruñí en acuerdo.

—Bien, lo primero que quiero proponerte es que redactemos y pasemos en limpio lo que cada uno de nosotros vivió anoche dentro de tu mente. Y, luego, si estás de acuerdo, podríamos consultar con mi madre. Ella es mucho más hábil en magia mental de lo que yo puedo llegar a aspirar. Y cuando Snape se recup…

—No —negué de forma rotunda, alzando mi brazo derecho y zanjando el aire de forma cortante—. Eso es algo en lo que no voy a ceder. Severus Snape debe permanecer lejos de mi mente. Para siempre.

Esto último entraba en la categoría de lo intolerable.

Escuché la voz de Malfoy aceptando mi negativa mientras yo miraba a lo lejos, del otro lado de la enorme sala, la figura recostada del profesor mencionado. Este hablaba con Narcisa Malfoy intentando sostener de forma estable el vaso de agua que ella le había alcanzado. Quizás él estaba siendo de gran ayuda para nosotros en estos momentos -por lo cual me sentía muy agradecido-, pero hay heridas, hay violencias, que jamás se pueden borrar u olvidar. Y Severus Snape, lamentablemente, me había tratado de formas innecesariamente crueles durante nuestras prácticas de Oclumancia el año pasado.

Prefería dejar eso en el pasado y reconstruir una relación más sana y profesional, pero, para eso, el hombre debía mantenerse alejado de ciertos espacios y respetar mis límites.

Luego de unos buenos minutos, nos pusimos a trabajar. Primero, el rubio me habló del supuesto "desastre" que era mi mente. Me explicó que deberíamos ordenar cada región urgentemente. Me dio un par de ejercicios para que practicara todas las noches y cada minuto libre que pudiera. Tenía que encontrar los hilos que atan las emociones a los objetos, luego ordenar según emociones o según tipo de objeto. Malfoy me explicó que una vez maneje eso, podría acceder a los recuerdos que guardan los objetos, tal y como él había hecho cuando tocó la fea remera de mi infancia.

Ese tema nos llevó a hablar puntualmente de la experiencia de la noche anterior. Comenzamos a reconstruir nuestras vivencias dentro de mi mente, las corroboramos y escribimos en papel. Luego, llamamos a la madre de Malfoy, quien gustosa se acercó para ayudarnos.

Ella leyó detenidamente el pergamino. Hizo una que otra pregunta entre línea y línea que iba consumiendo. La mujer parecía absorta en su mente y, a la vez, totalmente concentrada en la situación presente.

En cierta forma, me hacía acordar a Hermione cuando está investigando o estudiando, lo que automáticamente me hizo reír. Malfoy, quizás, tenía un pequeño síndrome de Edipo.

—¿De qué se ríe, Sr. Potter? —preguntó la mujer enarcando una ceja.

—Nada… una tontería —dije algo avergonzado bajo la intensa mirada de ella.

Siguió observándome unos segundos más hasta que, reposando el pergamino sobre la mesita ratona que se encontraba entre nosotros, comenzó a retar a su hijo por haber practicado magia tan riesgosa de manera deliberada.

La reprimenda fue igual de castigante y terrorífica que uno de los clásicos momentos de ira de la Sra. Weasley y, sin embargo, fue muy distinta. La mujer taladraba los ojos de su hijo con absoluta compostura, hablando en un tono de voz bajo y calmo, moviendo sus manos con ademanes llenos de gracia.

No pude, ni podría, decidir a cuál de las dos mujeres preferiría para retarme.

Durante un rato, nos explicó, más puntualmente a mí, cómo funcionaba la Legeremancia Subplanar, los cuidados que amerita, los riesgos que conlleva para el ejecutor de ella y, también, los riesgos para la persona sobre quien se ejecuta.

—Tu conciencia puede quedar atrapada en la mente del otro de por vida —dijo mientras yo me sentía empalidecer—, ¿comprenden? No deben hacer esto _nunca_ a la ligera.

 _¿Malfoy en mi mente? ¿De por vida? ¡Eso sí que habría sido el infierno mismo!_

Intercambiamos miradas horrorizadas con el hurón y hasta nos alejamos un poco el uno del otro. No fuera a ser que la vinculación se reactivara.

—Descuida, madre. No planeo hacerlo de nuevo… —me miró aún asqueado, pero dubitativo— a menos que sea necesario.

—Hijo, no…

—Anoche fue necesario. No podrías saberlo, no estuviste ahí. Era una maldita tormenta lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente, madre. Tendré cuidado, e inclusive podríamos entrenar a Potter para que resista este tipo de magias sobre su cabeza. Pero si es necesario hacerle Legeremancia Subplanar, lo haré. Estoy bajo juramento.

—¿Juramento…?

—Sí. Y espero que entiendas.

—La verdad es que no termino de entender, pero supongo que tiene algo que ver con lo poco que me han dicho sobre el ritual y contrato que creó la Srta. Granger.

—Sí, señora Malfoy. Pero tranquila, ni él —dije señalando al slytherin que acababa de sorprenderme con sus palabras—, ni yo queremos compartir un cuerpo.

Mi tono y expresión facial la hicieron reír. Lo que provocó que mi propia sonrisa se ampliara.

—Exacto —apuntó el rubio chasqueando sus dedos—. Dicho eso, ¿por qué no nos cuentas cuál es tu opinión sobre lo que puede estar pasando en la mente de Potter?

—¿Más allá de que es un desastre y necesita orden? —preguntó burlonamente, haciendo reír a su hijo. Mi entrecejo se frunció tan profundamente que ambos se recompusieron de inmediato—. En rasgos generales, el orden si será necesario, pero lo que me sorprende, y también me gustaría investigar, es que escucharas la voz de… de _El Innombrable_ —tartamudeó.

—Sí, eso parece lo más apremiante. Y no se me ocurre ni una sola idea de lo que pueda llegar a ser o provocar que lo escucháramos tan clarito en su mente —comentó meditativo el rubio.

—Podríamos hacer algunas pruebas, practicar Legeremancia conmigo, y ver qué pasa —propuse.

—Potter… —comenzó el hurón con vos reclamante, pero le corté.

—No digo _ahora_ , ya sé que no querrás hacerlo hasta que esté recuperado. Quizás, ¿mañana? La verdad es que no se me ocurre otra opción —finalicé, encogiéndome de hombros.

Por un lado, me era imposible acudir a esa habitación suspendida dentro de mi mente, la habitación de mi primera infancia. Lo había estado intentando en la mañana. Pero, por el otro lado, me aterraba la idea de hacerlo solo. Cualquier forma de presencia de Voldemort en mi mente me generaba una sensación de vértigo seguida de un vacío abrumante.

—Tranquilo, Sr. Potter. Trabajaremos en esto con detalle y cuidado...

—Paso a paso.

Cerró Draco la, repetida, oración, dándome un apretón en el hombro en símbolo de acompañamiento.

* * *

—Hablaremos pronto, Srta. Granger —oí en el momento en que se abría la puerta junto a la que esperaba hacía cinco minutos—. ¿Señor Nott? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—No, gracias, profesora —contesté cordialmente mientras daba un paso al costado para acercarme a Granger quien me sonreía—, solo venía a buscar a mi compañera de Runas Antiguas para discutir un proyecto antes de la cena.

—Ah, bien —dijo la mujer no muy convencida—. Hasta luego, entonces.

Nos dedicó una mirada curiosa con labios apretados y luego cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el castigo? —pregunté para romper el silencio.

—¿Castigo? Ah, sí… resultó ser que no fue un castigo —dijo, comenzando a caminar—. Después te cuento toda la historia. Ahora. Se me ocurría que podríamos ir a comer a las cocinas de Hogwarts, así podríamos charlar en privado y evitar que yo me pierda otra comida. Ya no quiero que me vuelvan a retar por lo mismo.

—¿Retar? ¿Quién te está retando por eso?

—Draco.

—¡Ja! —reí secamente—. Sí, mi amigo es muy protector de sus seres queridos —le comenté aún con la sonrisa pegada en mi cara.

— _Tu amigo_ debería cuidar cómo me dice las cosas. Si no fuera tan bruto, nunca nos habríamos peleado.

—Con que eso fué lo que paso, ¿eh? —me burlé—. ¿Estás segura de que es sólo su culpa?

—Por supuesto que no, Nott. No soy una idiota. Sé que también él tiene razón y que yo soy una inconsciente exagerada —respondió refunfuñando, aunque con el semblante serio—. Bien, ya llegamos.

La ví mover sus dedos sobre el cuadro con frutas, y de repente, donde antes había el dibujo de una pera, apareció un picaporte. Rotando y tirando de él, nos metimos por la nueva abertura. Pronto presencié la existencia de en una gran cocina bulliciosa, llena de vapores, aromas y cientos de platos, cacerolas y utensilios, flotantes.

Una armada de elfos domésticos llevaba platillos y fuentes de una mesa a otra. Aparecían y desaparecían por todos lados, tanto la comida como los elfos mismos.

Era alucinante. Me alegraba poder ver este lado de Hogwarts. El lado oculto de la magia que nos mantenía alimentados y calentitos.

Granger, sin previo aviso, tomó mi mano con absoluta confianza y tiró de ella hasta arrastrarme a la punta de una mesa -que si bien no estaba vacía, tampoco estaba tan llena- , donde había canastas con panes y unas jarras llenas de jugo de calabaza.

Aparentemente, así era el preludio de la hora de la cena.

—¡La amiga de Harry Potter! ¡Señorita Hermione!—chilló uno de los elfos. Éste se acercó saltando sonriente, haciendo que sus enormes orejas graciosamente acompañaran sus movimientos.

—Hola, Dobby. Este es Theodore Nott —me presentó la muchacha. La pequeña criatura saludó con una reverencia—. Vinimos a cenar a las cocinas porque necesitamos hablar de algo privado. Espero no seamos una molestia.

—Les serviré todo lo que deseen, señorita Hermione, sí, ya verán las delicias que preparamos hoy —respondió entusiasta la criatura, tirando de las manos de ambos para acercarnos, aún más, a las butacas vacías—. Los amigos de Harry Potter serán bien alimentados, sí, señor.

Si bien era absolutamente gracioso y adorable, Dobby me traía recuerdos de alguien, o de algo en mi pasado.

 _¿Quizás otro elfo doméstico?_

Lo observé curioso mientras este interactuaba con Granger. Hizo aparecer un par de vasos, donde nos sirvió jugo con tan solo un chasquido de dedos, y charló con la castaña como si fueran viejos amigos.

—...entonces, en mi día libre, fui a comprarme mucha lana para hacer bufandas de regalo para Navidad, y…

—¿Día libre? ¿ _Te_ compraste? —interrumpí el agudo parloteo de la criatura, sintiéndome más confundido que nunca.

—Nott, Dobby es un elfo libre —aclaró la gryffindor comprendiendo mi confusión—. Tiene días de descanso y un salario. Y, si bien me parecen escasos los dos, Dobby es feliz.

—Sí, muy feliz. ¡Muy feliz! —chilló, asintiendo fervientemente.

Quedé boquiabierto. Y fue ahí que recordé que yo _ya_ conocía a Dobby. Era el elfo de la familia Malfoy. De hecho, era recriminable, y hasta vergonzoso, de mi parte no haberme dado cuenta al instante.

Bueno, no es como si en mi infancia me hubiesen enseñado a reconocer a las razas mágicas como _alguien_ y no _algo._ Pero, aún así...

—Me alegra oír eso, Dobby. Es bueno saber que después de todo… —comenté en voz baja, aún con mi mente distraída en una macabra imagen: Lucius Malfoy lastimando a Dobby frente a todos en el cumpleaños número nueve de Draco.

—Cosas buenas están pasando desde esos tiempos, señorito Nott —comentó algo sonrojado—. Ya nadie le hace daño a Dobby.

—¡Eso es una excelente noticia! —dije sinceramente.

Pronto, Granger, tomó las riendas de la conversación nuevamente. Con delicadeza y cortesía, le preguntó al elfo por algún que otro platillo, por supuesto, no sin antes ofrecer su ayuda mientras se arremangaba la túnica y caminaba hacia la parte central de la cocina.

De todas maneras, a pesar del intento, fue empujada, nuevamente, a la silla frente a mí. De manera veloz, el elfo, le aseguró que él se encargaría de todo.

—Usted puede descansar y charlar con su nuevo amigo ¡Dobby les traerá algo muy bueno!—aclamó mientras se marchaba.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un buen rato, porque, por un lado, la visual de las cocinas era cautivante -un espectáculo de circos y danzas-. Y, por el otro, probablemente ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar esta conversación que, se suponía, debíamos tener.

La conversación sobre "la situación Potter", como comenzaba a llamarla en mi mente.

Finalmente, Dobby regresó -nos trajo más comida de la que planeábamos comer-, marchándose al instante, y ya no pudimos ignorar más el Erumpent en la habitación.

—Granger…

—Nott…

Hablamos al mismo tiempo. Le cedí el espacio para que continuase ella, con un ademán de mi mano.

—No puedo prometerte que mi ayuda con Harry resolverá el problema, pero podemos intentarlo. —Suspiró profundo, mirándome fijo con algo de cautela en los ojos—. Lo primero que debes saber es que —hizo una pequeña pausa, donde se puso colorada—, Harry me contó lo que pasó. Bueno, al menos su versión de los hechos.

Asentí silenciosamente, sin comprenderla del todo. ¿Que la ponía tan sonrojada? ¿Sería que…?

 _¡Oh no! ¿Le habló sobre eso? Si Potter le dijo sobre mi erección, significa que Potter sintió mi erección. Y eso significa que Potter podría estar pensando cualquier cosa sobre mí. ¡Maldita sea, esto es humillante!_

El color rojo también se apoderó de mi rostro. Me aclaré la garganta, buscando con ello no parecer tan vulnerable. Aunque lo más probable fuera que Granger ya se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi mente.

—Theodore, no debes sentirte mal. Lo mismo le dije a Harry —me comentó haciendo una mueca—. ¿Qué, acaso, no es algo común para los varones en las mañanas? Al menos, eso tenía entendido…

—¿Cómo sabes que es algo común? —pregunté sospechosamente.

—Bueno, es algo que puedes leer en Internet. Ya sabes, tecnología muggle. —Se encogió de hombros como si realmente no fuera raro hablar sobre erecciones matutinas.

—Umm… sí. Eso. Igual, preferiría no hablar de eso contigo —dije dubitativamente. La verdad es que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba Granger con eso del internet—, ya sabes, es vergonzoso.

—Comprendo. Sí, lo siento. De todas maneras, a lo que quería llegar con esto es que Harry salió asustado de tu habitación porque no entendía del todo lo que sucedía y por motivos que solo él te podría explicar.

—Bueno, pero, ¿por qué demonios está enojado conmigo ahora? —le pregunté algo frustrado, sin siquiera saber por qué la distancia de Potter me tenía frustrado—. ¿Por qué no me habla?

—No lo sé. Quizás, ¿quizás sigue algo confundido?

No le respondí, y, por unos minutos, sólo saboreamos y tragamos un bocado tras otro en silencio. Pronto, Granger se comenzó a remover en el asiento. La observé. Parecía ansiosa e incómoda con algo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté con un suspiro cansino. Ya empezaba a molestarme verla tan tensa.

—Es que, no te estoy ayudando realmente. Y me pediste que lo hiciera. Pero es muy difícil hacerlo sin romper la confidencialidad de mi amigo. No podría traicionar así la privacidad de Harry, o de quien fuere en verdad. Pero, a la vez, siento que todo esto es tan tonto… Es tan ridículo que él no te hable. No resolver el malentendido es lo _ridículo_. Y sólo se me ocurre inventar una excusa para que puedas abordar a Harry y se vea obligado a hablar contigo...

—Tranquila, mujer —le corté el discurso desesperado y redundante que estaba dando—. Que, aunque no lo creas, el hablar de esto con alguien ya es de bastante ayuda. No es como si pudiera ir a hablar de esto libremente con mis amigos, ¿no? —le dije, haciendo ademanes con el tenedor.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no podrías hablar de esto con tus amigos? —preguntó realmente confundida—. Para eso son los amigos, después de todo.

—Claro, porque, seguramente, si les menciono que _posiblemente_ me gustan los chicos y no las chicas, va a ser tomado de forma tranquila —susurré con sarcasmo haciendo una mueca—. No es así en mi mundo, Granger. Los sangrepura sólo dirigen la vida acorde a la a la reproducción conveniente de hijos e hijas perfectos y, obviamente, sangrepura. Y, por indiscutibles motivos —bufé una risilla negando con mi cabeza antes de seguir hablando—, no se puede cumplir con esa meta si se mantiene una relación homosexual. No, al menos, la relación _oficial_.

—Claro, sería todo un escándalo inaceptable para la alta sociedad del mundo mágico, ¿no? —me comentó con algo de entendimiento en su mirada—. Sé que no quieres hablar de estas cosas conmigo, disculpa el atrevimiento, pero, ¿a ti te gustan los chicos? No tienes que contestar si no quieres.

Volví a reír, con un poco más de amargura que la risa anterior.

—¿Cómo saberlo, realmente? Nunca he estado con uno. Aun así, puedo admitir que los miro más que a las chicas, cosa que me ha dado culpa desde el principio. Solo he evitado pensar en ello.

—¿Has estado con chicas?

—Hace unos dos años, le di mi primer beso a Daphne Greengrass. Fue emocionante, pero sólo por el hecho de ser una experiencia nueva y anticipada. Después de eso, salimos en un par de citas, en plan de cortejo, pero no funcionó. Ni siquiera pasamos de darnos un par de besos muy sencillos. —Me detuve al recordar las incómodas situaciones que viví con mi compañera de casa—. Y, después, mi padre me obligó a que comenzara una relación con Avneet Rossier. Una chica de Ravenclaw que es un año mayor a nosotros.

—¿Y qué tal resultó con ella? —preguntó entusiasmada. Al parecer la tenía contenta hablar de tema triviales. No la culpo. Demasiados problemas serios nos abordan en el presente.

—Con ella, pues mal. Yo intenté seguir los protocolos de cortejo previos al compromiso que se me enseñó desde niño y, al principio, pensé que ella también seguiría los mismos protocolos. Pero, la tarde de nuestra primer cita oficial, ella se me abalanzó en cuanto nos quedamos solos. Estábamos en los jardines de su casa. Terminamos tras unos arbustos… digamos que Avneet estaba empecinada en descubrir que había debajo de mi pantalón. —Granger comenzó a reírse y yo tuve que morderme el labio para poder continuar hablando—. Cordialmente, frené la situación, poniendo excusas sobre lo correcto de esperar al matrimonio. Pero, la verdad, es que la estaba pasando mal.

—Oh… —suspiró entre risillas—. Lamento reírme, es terrible.

—Es terrible, pero también gracioso. No te preocupes.

—Puedes quitarle toda la importancia que quieras, Nott, pero de todas maneras, ella fue invasiva. Estuvo mal —sentenció con su típico tono de sabelotodo—. ¿Luego, que pasó?

—Varias veces quiso repetir la situación, pero yo sabía sus intenciones y estaba preparado. Así es que no pasó de unos besos algo alborotados —comenté con tono de voz socarrona, haciéndola reír nuevamente—. Al final, me cansé y terminé todo, ganándome la ira de mi padre, por supuesto. Pero ella ya me comenzaba a desagradar, a pesar de ser inteligente, divertida y muy linda, no aguantaba más. —Suspiré profundo, mirando hacia mi plato, algo resignado—. Entonces, sí, Granger. Evidentemente, algo homosexual debo ser, porque nunca me volvió muy loco el contacto íntimo con ella.

—Bueno, no podrás saberlo hasta que lo pruebes, ¿no?

—¿Probarlo? Sí, claro.

—No seas cínico. Lo digo en serio. ¿Acaso no quieres saber, no quieres intentar? —me preguntó en tono recriminatorio.

—Granger, ¿qué parte de "los sangrepura sólo dirigen la vida acorde a la a la reproducción" no entendiste?

Después de decir eso, ella se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada. Parecía enojada.

—Pensé que eras distinto al resto de los sangrepura. Después de todo, estás cenando, _y hablando_ , amistosamente con una hija de muggles. Eso no es muy común en tu círculo social.

—Lo sé, yo también estoy sorprendido —le dije con ironía—. Y, para que sepas, no me interesa toda la mierda que se impone en mi estúpido círculo social. La bazofia de supremacía de sangre siempre me pareció irrelevante. Sólo sigo la corriente y sobrevivo como creo mejor.

—¿Sí? ¿Por eso tienes la marca tenebrosa en tu brazo? ¿Para seguir la corriente? ¡Ja! Qué conveniente…

—Tengo la marca porque así lo decidí. Porque sabía que Draco la había recibido y no quise dejarlo solo. Lo hice para ayudar con lo que le fueran a encomendar de misión —respondí enojado con los cuestionamientos de la muchacha. Ella no tenía idea de nada.

Mi admisión pareció cerrarle la boca. Incómodamente, se generó otro silencio largo, tiempo en el que nos dedicamos a terminar de cenar.

—Draco aún no sabe el motivo por el cual te uniste a las fuerzas de Voldemort, ¿verdad?

 _Cómo detesto que usen ese maldito nombre tan a la ligera._

—No. Y preferiría que se mantuviera así. —La miré fijo, enviando la mayor cantidad de severidad posible con mis ojos.

—Bien —aceptó suspirando—. No entiendo el porqué. Pero no le diré nada.

—Se sentirá responsable y culpable si se entera, Granger. Eso es todo.

—Puede ser… —se quedó mirando a la nada, sus inteligentes ojos perdidos en el vacío. Luego respiró profundo y me preguntó—: Ahora que Draco está muy involucrado en todos los planes que hemos estado ejecutando, el motivo por el cual te preocupa la situación tensa con Harry, ¿es por qué eso interferirá en tu intención de ayudar y cuidar a Draco? ¿O es porque te pasa algo con Harry?

Esta mujer... No solo era afilada como una daga hecha por duendes, sino que su curiosidad te cortaba dolorosamente, tomándote con la guardia baja. Con simplemente un par de preguntas, me había desbalanceado totalmente.

No conocía la respuesta. Tendría que pensarlo en profundidad, pero cuando estuviese solo y no bajo el escrutinio agudo de Granger.

—Es por Draco. De eso estoy seguro. Y respecto de tu amigo… no lo sé —respondí sinceramente—. Te comenté, hace un rato, que nunca me he permitido pensar en lo que sea que me provoquen los chicos. No puedo…

—Sí puedes, Theodore….

—Sé que puedo. El problema es que temo que lo que sea que descubra, me traiga problemas. Para ti es fácil. En el mundo muggle, la homosexualidad es moneda corriente y un tema bastante aceptado —le discutí pinchando una porción de tarta de ananá con cizaña.

—No del todo, mucha gente aún se cree con el derecho de castigarte si no eres heterosexual, o si vives tu sexualidad libremente. Hay muggles que son como los sangrepura en ese asunto. Pero lo importante es luchar contra eso. Tal y como hacemos nosotros ahora. Estamos luchando contra la discriminación de sangre —razonó en un tono cariñoso pero lleno de fervor—. ¿No crees válido, también, luchar contra la discriminación homosexual? ¿Acaso te permitirás vivir con la duda de lo que realmente desea tu cuerpo?

No podía luchar contra esa lógica. Era tan real y obvio lo que me decía, que me sentía un estúpido. Sacrificar una posibilidad de ser feliz y sentir amor, solo por el bien de _reproducirme_ , de tener hijos, era idiota.

Tal y como mi amigo Draco me había demostrado esta última semana: él no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de descubrirse feliz con Granger, por más que ella no fuera lo que sus padres esperaban, lo que la sociedad se esperaba.

Quizás debería aprender de él. Quizás, solo quizás, esta misma noche, antes de dormir, me permitiría unos minutos de contemplación. Dedicaría mi mente a divagar por todas esas emociones y sensaciones reprimidas desde la pubertad.

Y fuera cual fuere el resultado de mi contemplación lo aceptaría, tranquilo de saberme resuelto, de ser libre en la decisión. De permitirme intentar hasta estar seguro de que quién hace latir mi corazón, fuera varón o mujer. Yo tenía derecho a saber.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que no hubo Dramione en este capítulo, pero en el siguiente les prometo que habrá más foco en nuestra amada pareja, la cual está peleada en este momento. ¿Qué creen que pasara con estos dos? ¿Se reconciliaran?  
Si me dejan un review con sus opiniones prometo publicar el capítulo 28 súper pronto (Ya está casi listo para ser publicado, solo falta una corrección)**

 **Ahora, las notas de editora y conversaciones con la autora:**

* * *

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Eh? No pienso arriesgar tu mente luego de lo que viviste ayer por la noche. No. Y punto.

 _N/E: ¿Por qué, Draqui, te gusta?_

* * *

—Ya… deja de refregar tu talento en mi cara —pedí irritadamente.

 _N/E:_ _JAJAJA, sí, Draco, shut up, you little shit_

* * *

—Tu conciencia puede quedar atrapada en la mente del otro de por vida —dijo mientras yo me sentía empalidecer—, ¿comprenden? No deben hacer esto _nunca_ a la ligera.

 _¿Malfoy en mi mente? ¿De por vida? ¡Eso sí que habría sido el infierno mismo!_

Intercambiamos miradas horrorizadas con el hurón y hasta nos alejamos un poco el uno del otro. No fuera a ser que la vinculación se reactivara.

 **N/A: Y así mi mente creó otra idea para fic Drarry. No tengo remedio**

 _N/E: La verdad es que no, no tienes remedio jajaja_

* * *

 _¿Malfoy en mi mente? ¿De por vida? ¡Eso sí que habría sido el infierno mismo!_

 **N/A: No sabes la clase de cochinadas lemonosas que se me están ocurriendo.**

 _N/E: JAJAJAJAJA, esa mentecita tuya, eh_

* * *

—Hola, Dobby. Este es Theodore Nott

 _N/E:_ _ESTÁ VIVO *lloro * ¿Lo matarás también, como la jk?_

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo, tengo muchos más comentarios de parte de Mary, pero si les publicara todo el capítulo se vería más corto que las Notas de Editora.**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía, así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todes!**

Acá les vengo con un capitulo interesante, fue raro de escribir, pareció toda una travesía de emociones… Es largo, lo cual espero les compense el final… ya verán..

 **¡Agradezco enormemente sus reviews!**

 **Bienvenides a quienes han comenzado hace poco esta historia! Espero sea de su agrado!  
**

 **Agradezco enormemente a Mary, quien además de ejercer el rol de editora (alfa y beta sin lugar a dudas), también ejerce el rol de amiga.**

Muy amorosamente me acompañó con la escritura de este capítulo, el cual desborda de mis propias angustias plasmadas en los personajes de una forma media bizarra, la cuarentena y el estado del mundo actual nos pone mal a todes, y mis personajes parecen percibirlo.

 **¡Muchas Gracias Maryyy!**

 **Consejo:** Tómese 10 minutitos en lo posible cada una hora, y úsenlos para estirarse y respirar profundo. Háganlo en la medida que puedan, ayuda a aliviar el estrés y renueva el cuerpo.  
 **  
**

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capítulo 28:**

Al instante siguiente de finalizada la reunión que tuvimos con la Señorita Granger, decidimos, junto con Filius, que debíamos convocar otra reunión con la Orden del Fénix. Bueno, _no_ con toda la Orden, por supuesto.

Si bien aún no teníamos todos los argumentos ni cuestionamientos necesarios para tomar algún tipo de decisión, creímos pertinente llamar a quienes consideramos de plena confianza y de absoluta necesidad.

Fue así que, luego de la cena, nos reunimos en mi despacho para enviar los mensajes correspondientes y aguardar por la llegada de todos.

Con la Red Flu de mi chimenea personal abierta y accesible, uno a uno fueron llegando los -contados con los dedos de una sola mano- integrantes de la Orden.

El primero fue mi ex alumno y ex colega, Remus Lupin, quien, con ojos alarmados y rostro cansado, miró a su alrededor buscando algo o alguien que representara la fuente del problema que él, _probablemente,_ se estaba imaginando.

—Profesora Mc Gonagall —saludó apresurado, dando un par de pasos veloces para dejar el espacio libre de la boca de la chimenea—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Harry?

—Señor Lupin, tome asiento, por favor. El resto no tardará en llegar. Esta reunión no se trata del Sr. Potter, no explícitamente al menos.

Sin dejarle lugar a discusión, el hombre me hizo caso, saludando brevemente al profesor Flitwick, quien ya esperaba en uno de los tantos asientos que él mismo había conjurado en mi modesta sala.

Habiendo pasado tan solo un minuto desde la llegada del señor Lupin, Arthur y Molly arribaron, uno tras del otro.

Sus rostros lucían aún más marcas de estrés y preocupación que Remus Lupin. Y era lógico. El miedo por los hijos ha de ser algo incomparable; algo que yo misma no podría, jamás, comprender.

—Señores Weasley —les saludé—, antes de que pregunten nada, no, nada grave ha sucedido. Y, no, Ron Weasley no se ha metido en problemas nuevamente.

—Con todo respeto, pero si alguno de mis hijos _está o no_ en problemas, será algo que yo evalúe, profesora —respondió con emoción; emoción casi imposible de delimitar. No estaba segura de si la mujer estaba enojada, indignada o al borde de la histeria.

 _Pobre. Y eso que aún no se entera de nada._

Intercambiamos cortas palabras entre todos, nada de relevancia, mientras esperábamos por el par faltante: dos respetable Aurores y miembros de la Orden. Era predecible que ellos fueran quienes más tardarían en llegar, a pesar de lo urgente del mensaje que les habíamos enviado con Filius, pues ellos tendrían que abandonar sus puestos de trabajo y escapar sigilosamente del Ministerio, en caso de que se encontraran ahí.

La primera en aparecer fue Nymphadora Tonks y, unos segundos después, Kingsley Shacklebolt, con aires irritados y actitud acelerada.

—Espero que exista un buen motivo para esta reunión _exigida_ en tan corto plazo —dijo a modo de saludo—. Tengo diez minutos, así es que hagamoslos valer… ¿Por qué Albus no está aquí? —preguntó luego de una pausa en la que había observado su entorno con mayor precisión—. ¿Quiénes faltan?

—Auror Shacklebolt, tome asiento, por favor. No falta nadie, seremos sólo nosotros por ahora.

El hombre me miró sospechosamente, pero, sin perder un segundo, se reunió en la ronda de asientos en la que nos ubicabamos todos.

—Para empezar, la profesora McGonagall y yo queremos agradecerles por este tiempo y por su premura ante nuestros mensajes—comenzó hablando con voz ronca, mi amigo y colega—. Es de nuestro interés compartir con ustedes cierta conversación que tuvimos entre nosotros después de la reunión con el resto de la Orden ayer. Y, también… —Me observó unos segundos, como buscando confirmación, la cual le otorgué con un casto asentimiento de cabeza—. También deseamos contarles sobre una pequeña reunión que mantuvimos con una alumna.

La breve introducción dio paso al no tan breve relato sobre nuestras dudas con respecto al director Dumbledore y su posible mala toma de decisiones.

Los diez minutos que Kingsley había declarado se convirtieron en media hora. Y aun después de eso, se sumó otra media hora más, donde todavía no conseguíamos a ponernos de acuerdo sobre si estuvo bien o no la pequeña reunión que habíamos mantenido con Hermione Granger.

—Creo que, más allá de lo que crea correcto o no, señor Lupin, los hechos hablan por sí solos. Y opino que esta situación ya se ha vuelto redundante —intervine secamente en el cruce de palabras, cada vez más agresivas -aunque siempre con respeto-, que él mantenía con Molly—. Es indiscutible que los chicos han tomado decisiones arriesgadas, si es que no suicidas, pero sus decisiones desembocaron en consecuencias inmutables y condiciones innegociables. La pregunta importante es: ¿quieren o no participar de todo esto de forma activa?, ¿quieren intervenir, junto con los chicos, quienes son la fuente productora de todo lo ocurrido, directa o indirectamente? —le cuestioné al grupo, mirándo individualmente a los ojos a cada quien. Necesitaba que les llegara el mensaje—. Porque sea cual sea la decisión que cada uno de ustedes tome, estos chicos seguirán avanzando en sus ideas y planes. Y yo no permitiré que lo sigan haciendo sin mi ayuda y supervisión.

—¡Ni yo! —aclaró Flitwick al instante con actitud feroz.

Remus suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos, murmurando algo que sonaba como un reclamo dirigido a James Potter y su genética. Luego, simplemente asintió, mirándonos a Flitwick y a mí intercaladamente.

—De acuerdo, tiene razón profesora McGonagall. Quizás es momento de tomar decisiones un poquito más individuales respecto al todo, sin dejar de ser consecuentes y trabajar como grupo que somos. Quizás, por esta vez, ignorar la directiva de Albus Dumbledore sea lo correcto.—Remus sonrió de lado sutilmente, pero con gran tristeza cargada en su mirada—. Quiero estar lo más cerca posible de Harry, sobre todo si están sucediendo cosas a su alrededor.

Los señores Weasley mantuvieron una corta conversación entre ellos con apresurados susurros. Finalmente, asintieron con mirada resuelta y un simple "Cuenta con nosotros, Minerva" por parte de Arthur.

Miré a los Aurores, uno por uno. La joven Tonks parecía dividida por dentro mirando con dudas a su superior, Kingsley. Éste, por otro lado, se había puesto de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro por una corta línea invisible. Su mano derecha tiraba del vello facial de su mentón y la izquierda se movía en el aire como acompañando el discurso interno que, probablemente, mantenía consigo mismo.

Esperamos pacientemente a que cada uno dijese algo y, finalmente, fue la joven quien habló primero.

—Deben comprender que me juego mi carrera con esto, y también la confianza del profesor Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden. —Su rostro reflejaba preocupación y las miradas a hurtadillas que le lanzaba a Kingsley reflejaban que, aun habiendo tomado la decisión sin dejarse influenciar por la respuesta de él, _temía_ las consecuencias en caso de que él no estuviese de acuerdo—. Pero mi lealtad estará siempre con Harry. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por Sirius. Y la verdad es que pareciera que Harry tiende a ser el epicentro de todo esto. Hay una profecía, que aunque no sepamos de qué trata exactamente, sabemos que lo involucra después de todo, ¿no? Es a él a quien quieren matar. Y es él a quien le corresponde la última palabra, ¿no? —razonó, mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si no, no veo ningún motivo para que sucediese la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios el año pasado. Y obviamente, _eso_ es algo que el director _tampoco_ nos ha explicado del todo.

La miré con curiosidad y sorpresa. Ella me devolvió la mirada apretando sus labios en una mueca de decepción. Se oyeron suspiros de acuerdo a nuestro alrededor y con eso la muchacha enderezó su espalda sacudiendo su cabeza. Finalmente, un ápice de determinación apareció en su mirada.

—Si son este grupo de adolescentes en quién Harry se está apoyando ahora, será en este grupo en el que quiero participar.

—Excelentes palabras, Srta. Tonks —le dije sintiéndome como cuando un alumno logra hacer una transformación muy compleja en pocos intentos.

—Gracias, Tonks. Por tu discurso y razonamiento. Me enorgullece enormemente verme convencido por tus palabras. Has aprendido a pensar estratégicamente este último tiempo y… creanme cuando les digo —continuó Kingsley, esta vez dirigiéndose a todos—, aunque Tonks tenga un espíritu lleno de benevolencia, carece de astucia. Hicieron bien en ponerte bajo mi cargo, ¿eh? —preguntó bromeando, hablándole a ella nuevamente.

Se lo notaba más relajado. Todos lo estábamos, de hecho. El estrés siempre cede, aunque sea un poco, cuando uno toma una decisión. Siempre.

—No sé a qué te estás refiriendo, Shacklebolt —contestó la joven, fingiendo ofensa.

—¿Cómo que no? Por supuesto que lo sabes. Ustedes lo hufflepuff necesitan a un slytherin que les prevenga de morir desangrados por entregar tanto amor y dedicación.

El comentario del Auror se ganó: un chispazo de magia eléctrica en los cuartos traseros del mismo por parte de Nymphadora, un par de carcajadas del grupo y una de mis clásicas miradas severas.

—No puedo creer que "las casas de Hogwarts" sigan siendo material de chistes, burlas y bromas para un renombrado Auror —le reté, cruzándome de brazos. El hombre se cohibió un poco ante mi comentario, generando que el resto riera con más ganas—. ¿Y ustedes? —Miré acusante al resto de los presentes—. Comportense como los adultos que son. —Inmediatamente, la sala se cargó de un silencio pesado e incómodo. Y no pude aguantarme más. Conteniendo la risa, finalicé mi discurso—. ¡O me veré obligada a restarle puntos a sus casas!

Así, los reunidos explotaron en sonoras carcajadas. Los ánimos se distendieron y pudimos terminar la improvisada reunión con decisiones importantes bien tomadas y una fecha y hora pactada para informarle a la señorita Granger.

Quizás esta noche podría descansar mejor, porque podía sentirme más como una adulta responsable y menos como un mero títere que espera a ser manejado.

* * *

El Gran Salón se percibía distinto. Había una tensión general en todos los presentes que no pasaba desapercibida, por lo menos, no para mí.

Hoy, a diferencia del resto de los días, sólo había ese bullicio normal que producen los utensilios contra la vajilla al comer. Hoy, sólo las lechuzas que traían el correo, armaron algo de revuelo. Hoy no parecía ser un día muy animado, no parecía haber mucha energía para risas, chismes y parloteo. Hoy sólo se percibía un aura lúgubre, como si alguien hubiera muerto.

No tenía la certeza, pero sí la fuerte sospecha, de que el colegio entero se estaba contagiando del humor que algunos portabamos. Nuestro estrés y preocupaciones, los miedos y el cansancio, parecían haberse transportado, aunque fuera sólo un poco, a las almas del resto del alumnado y profesorado.

Snape había sido dado de alta, si es que se le puede llamar así a mi madre -quien tiene muchísimo conocimiento sobre Medimagia, pero no es ninguna Medimaga certificada- dándole permiso para terminar el reposo y retomar sus actividades como profesor. Por suerte, el hombre lucía algo mejor que la noche anterior. Pero aún así, parecía más que agotado. Su típica mueca de desdén y desagrado era débil, casi ausente. No parecía poner atención a nada ni nadie que no fuese su plato de comida y su taza de té. Los escasos movimientos que ejecutaba eran meros ademanes, lentos y forzados, con un leve temblor de muñeca, señal de que aún tenía nervios dañados y músculos debilitados.

Hoy, Snape no vigilaba discretamente la mesa de nosotros, sus serpientes, como hacía de costumbre. Tampoco mantenía ningún tipo de conversación con alguno de sus colegas. Parecía tan ausente y en su mundo que me preguntaba si había sido realmente prudente, por parte de mi madre, permitirle abandonar el reposo que, evidentemente, aún necesitaba. Pero conociendo lo exigente que él solía ser, dudaba que a ella le hubiese quedado otra opción. Porque, por más huraño y cínico que fuese con sus alumnos -inclusive injusto algunas veces-, el hombre se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio.

Aún así, él no era el único que destacaba por su cambio en apariencia o actitud. De hecho, todo el profesorado se veía diferente, sólo que algunos, como Snape, destacaban más que los otros. Por ejemplo, Dumbledore.

No se sentaba relajado, ni charlaba alegre como normalmente lo hacía en cada comida. Más bien, lucía como aquella vez posterior a la muerte de Cedric Diggory, en la que habló ante todos sus estudiantes. La vez que se paró frente a todo su alumnado y anunció, sin pelos en la lengua, sin brillo en su mirada, si voz rimbombante, que Voldemort había vuelto.

Hoy, el rostro del director Dumbledore era igual de serio, preocupado y ajado que el de hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando nos advirtió a todos que " _tiempos oscuros se acercaban"_.

 _Oscuros en verdad. Siendo que todavía, como si fuera poco, no comenzaba la verdadera guerra._

Procuraba dar bocados a mi desayuno mientras continuaba mi observación y análisis de todos, de cómo nos afectamos unos a otros. Y ni siquiera mis compañeros de casa se salvaban de ello.

En mi propia mesa, toda la casa de Slytherin, se encontraba compuesta. Máscaras de tranquilidad, y _normalidad_ , adornaban los rostros de la mayoría. Y, entre lo más destacable, encontraba que las conversaciones, si bien susurradas como de costumbre, eran más banales de lo común. _Intencionadamente_ banales.

"Hermoso clima el de esta mañana, a pesar de sentirse en el aire que las temperaturas de diciembre se acercan".

"El exámen de este año de DADA promete ser más desafiante que nunca, con el profesor Snape a cargo. Aunque no puedo quejarme, es la primera vez que esa clase es dictada por alguien más que competente".

"Me gustaría saber qué hará la familia Parkinson para sorprendernos estas Navidades. ¿Puedes creer que mi madre ha conseguido los vestidos más bellos importados directamente de China? ¡Las mujeres de mi familia sí que destacaremos en este Baile!".

Banalidades. Puras y decadentes banalidades.

Me entristecía la actitud de mis compañeros. Pero así éramos los slytherin: falsos y de piel mutante. Acostumbrados a mantener ciertas apariencias para ciertos momentos.

El resto de las mesas eran las que resaltaban por su evidente diferencia, sobre todo, la casa Gryffindor. Esa solía ser la mesa más bulliciosa de todas y, sin embargo, hoy se comportaban desanimados. Y, de manera semejante, percibía una quietud y agobio entre los hufflepuff y ravenclaw.

Era muy probable que los estudiantes sintieran las actitudes estresadas y alertas de alguno de sus compañeros, esos que estaban en el el Ejercito de Dumbledore, por ejemplo. Y eso les inquietara, les hiciera preguntarse qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Muchos de los más pequeños ravenclaw miraban atentos a Cho Chang y entre sorprendidos y preocupados a Luna Lovegood, quien por primera vez en la vida lucía agobiada y apagada. Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones eran el foco de atención entre los hufflepuff y, por supuesto, Potter y Weasley eran a quienes los leones miraban con curiosidad y conflicto.

Y Hermione… Hermione no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Notar ese detalle hizo que automáticamente una ira interna se manifestara en mi rostro a través de mi ceño profundamente fruncido.

Una mano apareció de la nada frente a mis ojos y, sin aviso ni delicadeza, empujó con el dedo índice entre mis cejas.

Alejé la ofensiva mano de un manotazo, encontrando a su dueño sonriéndome maliciosamente.

—¿Qué demonios, Theo?

—Tranquilo, Draco. _Ella_ vendrá a desayunar —dijo con tono sabihondo—. Anoche me dejó en claro que no quería volver a hacerte enojar por olvidar, o ignorar mejor dicho, alguna de las comidas.

—No sé de qué me estás habla... —dije a la defensiva, pero mi oración se vió interrumpida por una mirada acusatoria.

—No me tomes por estúpido —susurró mi amigo.

Miré a los costados, asegurándome de que no hubiese nadie interesado en nuestra conversación.

—De acuerdo, si sé de qué me estás hablando. Aún así, es una completa mentira, ya que _ella_ sí se ausentó anoche. No vino durante toda la cena —refunfuñé por lo bajo.

—Te equivocas. Puedo asegurarte de que anoche se alimentó perfectamente —comentó llevando un trozo de pan a su boca—. Cenamos juntos en las cocinas, servidos directamente por tu ex elfo doméstico. Fue una experiencia particularmente interesante.

 _¿Granger y Theo? ¿Cenaron juntos?_

Una pequeña sensación molesta se abrió paso en la boca de mi estómago. Era más que molesta y parecía alimentar la pequeña fuente de ira que, últimamente, apenas mantenía a raya en mi interior.

Intenté empujar la molestia a un lado, sacarla de adentro. No me correspondía andar sintiendo estas emociones. No.

 _Espera, ¿dijo "tu ex elfo doméstico"?_

—¿Dobby está en Hogwarts? —pregunté demasiado sorprendido.

—Eso parece… ¡Mira! —exclamó señalando con su cabeza—. Ahí está. Te dije que vendría —se jactó socarronamente y, sonriendo de lado, le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta a quien fuera la persona sobre la que su mirada estaba posada.

Me volteé en esa dirección y ahí estaba Hermione, caminando velozmente. Ella se sonrojó, habiéndonos mirando de manera intercalada con disimulo, y se apresuró a sentarse junto a sus amigos dándome la espalda. Evadiendo así, aún más, mi mirada.

Y, otra vez, sentí esa molestia en el estómago, sólo que más fuerte. Una oleada de vértigo y un nudo en la garganta fortalecieron la fuente de rabia que tanto me costaba controlar.

 _¿Y si Theo y ella andaban coqueteando ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que me debo sentir?_

Me levanté bruscamente, tomando mi mochila en el acto y, para cuando me quise dar cuenta, mis largas zancadas me habían sacado del Gran Salón llevándome escaleras arriba, al menos, dos pisos.

No entendía exactamente qué me pasaba, pero si comprendía que la idea de que Theo coqueteara con Hermione me hervía la sangre.

Respiré profundo, esforzándome por empujar, una vez más, esas emociones tan agobiantes y ponzoñosas.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó repentinamente una voz que no esperaba escuchar.

—Pansy… Sí, sí. Sólo intentaba llegar con tiempo a la primer clase del día…

—Sí, claro. Y, mientras tanto, aprovechas y huyes de Theo y lo que fuera que te estaba diciendo para molestarte —comentó irónicamente—. No me tomes por estúpida.

El reclamo de mi amiga, además de resonar con fuerza ,por ser la repetición de las casi exactas palabras que me había dicho Theo hacía unos minutos, me llenó de una sensación diferente a la que estaba viviendo momentos antes.

Culpa.

Culpa por verme descubierto con mis emociones a flor de piel y vulnerable.

Culpa por andar sintiendo celos por alguien con quien no tenía ningún compromiso pactado y con quien, justo en estos momentos, me encontraba resentido.

Culpa porque, aún haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo, no podía recordar la última vez que había hablado con Pansy.

—Pansy… —dije con un resoplido, esquivando su mirada mientras me apoyaba contra una de las paredes del desierto pasillo.

—No te molestes en darme explicaciones si estas no van a ser absolutamente sinceras. No quiero oír verdades a medias ni palabras con significados ocultos. Me mata —espetó con rabia en su voz—, me mata tener que devanarme los sesos buscando el sentido _real_ tras las miserables explicaciones que te has _dignado_ a darme. No te imaginas la angustia que me genera, Draco. No te das una idea de lo que significa para mí tener que rebuscar en pequeños detalles un ápice de lo que verdaderamente está sucediendo. Y sé que es algo grande. Puedo sentirlo aquí —dijo entre dientes, con la mirada fogosa y sus manos agarrando su vientre.

—Pansy…

—De verdad, Draco. No insistas en hablarme si no es con absoluta claridad. ¡Me cansé!

—Yo también —dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

Miré de reojo, distinguiendo el severo rostro de Blaise, quien dando un par de pasos terminó por ubicarse frente a mí, con su brazo rodeando los hombros de Pansy en un símbolo de total protección de la muchahca.

— Y créeme, me encantaría que nada de esto me importara, como a la mayoría de los slytherin —continuó mi amigo—, pero la verdad es que _tu_ me importas demasiado como para ignorar las tensiones que abundan en el colegio. Y, a pesar de tu falta de solidaridad con nosotros, tus pobres amigos, a pesar de que nos dejas de lado, aquí estamos, preocupados y cuidando tu pálido trasero mientras nos das la espalda —concluyó con acritud.

—¿Qué…?

—Es que ni te has dado cuenta de lo que ocurre en las mazmorras, ¿verdad?. Nuestra Sala Común se ha vuelto un foro distópico. Los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo año de slytherin se han convertido en políticos de toda clase. Las amenazas corren de un lado para otro. Hay chantaje. Hay pruebas de lealtad. Las balanzas han comenzado a moverse y, en esta carrera por el poder, la campaña interna se ha vuelto tan cruda como la que nuestros padres suelen ejecutar.

Las palabras de Blaise habían logrado que mi mente se detuviera por un segundo. Y sintiendo como se me bajaba la presión y me atacaban las náuseas, un segundo baldazo de realidad avivó la culpa.

Asentí en silencio. Tragué fuerte, intentando disolver el nudo en mi garganta. Me costaba respirar previendo un pronto ataque de pánico.

 _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_

Había dejado que mis emociones me alejaran de mi real objetivo. Después de todo, el motivo para que yo estuviese metido en este embrollo siempre fue, y siempre sería, cuidar de los míos. No sólo salvar mi pellejo y el de mis padres. También el de mis mejores amigos. Mis seres queridos.

Y los había olvidado casi por completo.

Mi interior gritaba de rabia, y mis brazos y piernas temblaban. Me comenzaba a dar cuenta de que cada vez que había intentado traerlos a colación, cada vez que había habido una tentativa de mi parte por acercarlos, por incluirlos, algún drama con Hermione o con cualquier otro, lo había interrumpido todo. Algún problema ajeno, algo, siempre más importante, surgía.

Quizás estaba siendo injusto, después de todo, se había reformado un mini ejército de adolescentes para cubrir las problemáticas que rescatar a mi madre había traído. Pero…

Pero...

¿Estaría siendo un error mi decisión de relacionarme más personalmente con todo el grupo del Ejército de Dumbledore? ¿Será que también es un grave error relacionarme íntimamente con Hermione? ¿Acaso ella no había temido, justamente, esto o algo parecido a esto? ¿Qué nos distrajeramos del objetivo principal? ¿No había sido ella la que dudara, al principio, de seguirse vinculando conmigo de esta manera?

Sí.

Y yo había insistido.

Había insistido y empujado la situación como el niño caprichoso que era. Había dejado que mi egoísmo se mezclara con mi razón. Me había permitido olvidar lo principal: la protección de mis seres queridos.

Aún sintiéndome nauseabundo, me separé de la pared sobre la que me sostenía con fervor para mantener al límite el ataque de pánico que me estaba por sobrecoger. Respiré profundo y miré a mis dos amigos a los ojos.

—¿Quieres verdad y sinceridad, Pansy? Y tu, Blaise —hablé en un susurro trabado, sintiéndome enojado, pero no con ellos. Enojado conmigo—, ¿quieres algo de solidaridad?

No me respondieron, pero se podía ver cierta expectativa y desafío en sus rostros. Entonces, decidí continuar.

—Pues la tendrán pronto. Lo prometo —espeté con fuerza, sintiendo mi cuerpo vibrar de bronca y temblar por el esfuerzo de mantener limitado mi ataque de pánico.

Y así sería, pronto tendían sus respuestas. Era una promesa para conmigo mismo. Y si tenía que mandar al demonio a todo el mundo, lo haría, con tal de cuidar a mis mejores amigos, a mi madre… A mis seres más queridos.

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo nos miramos fijo por unos segundos. Luego, Pansy asintió una vez con su cabeza y se volteó, tirando del brazo de Blaise para marcharse por la puerta del aula en la que tendríamos nuestra primera clase; clase para la cual faltaban unos veinte minutos.

Respirando hondo, otra vez, decidí que era ahora o nunca. Acababa de llegar a una resolución importante y no había tiempo que perder. Salí corriendo en dirección a la lechucería. Debía mandarle un mensaje a Hermione inmediatamente, y por cómo se encontraba la situación con ella en la actualidad, era mejor hacerlo por este medio. Además, si me apuraba, la lechuza llegaría de inmediato al Gran Salón, donde ella aún debía estar desayunando.

El mensaje debía ser corto y conciso, por lo que pensé, mientras trotaba por los pasillos, cuales serían las mejores palabras para usar.

Era difícil, ya que, por un lado, necesitaba juntarme con ella para hablar de la imperante necesidad de proteger a mis amigos y proceder sabia y velozmente con los estudiantes de Slytherin en general. Y, por el otro lado, necesitaba expresarle mi revelación respecto de nuestra relación actual, los problemas que eso podría estar trayendo indirectamente.

Y eso tampoco sería fácil, pues ¿cómo le dices a una chica con la que apenas has comenzado a vincularte -a la que, muy recientemente, has comenzado a apreciar y valorar en tu vida- que ya no es conveniente continuar? Siendo que, en verdad, desearías seguir haciéndolo. Siendo que ella te gusta y que, sino fuera por las circunstancias, ni siquiera tendrías que plantearte estas decisiones.

Sí. Sería difícil. Me dolería hacerlo. No sabía exactamente cuánto me dolería, pero no me agradaba para nada siquiera pensar en ello. Y cabía la posibilidad de que a ella también le doliese, ¿no?

Quizás no. Después de todo, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que comenzamos a… ¿cómo le llamaríamos formalmente a esto? ¿Salir? ¿Vernos?

 _Si, vernos._

Vernos de forma diferente e íntima suena adecuado.

Y, por último, pero no menos importante, quería disculparme con ella. Disculparme por haberla tratado tan brusca y fríamente en un principio, y por haberle ignorado y dado la espalda durante todo el día de ayer. Sabía que eso le había molestado y no podía sacarme la idea de adentro de querer dejar resuelto ese choque entre los dos. No quería que ella se quedara con la idea de que era _su_ culpa el que _yo_ me enojara.

Lo que me había mencionado Theo durante el desayuno había sido clave para que me diera cuenta. Después de mis propias meditaciones sobre el "contagio" de humores que se estaba dando últimamente en todo el colegio, era estúpido de mi parte no aplicar el mismo criterio conmigo y notar que mi mal humor, mi enojo y frustraciones, eran producto del mismo "contagio". Y ojo, no lo usaba como excusa, pues también es mi responsabilidad el no propagar más esos humores. Debía aprender a distinguir de donde provienen, si son legítimos y si valen la pena.

No, la verdad es que no era legítimo enojarme tanto con Hermione porque ella no se alimentara y no procurara un buen descanso. Y no, no valía la pena dañar una posible buena amistad porque ella no hiciese caso, por más buenas que fueran mis intenciones.

Debía explicarle a Granger que simplemente me había dejado guiar por mis emociones y que en verdad solo deseaba cuidarla. Tenía que decirle que no seguía enojado y que sólo me estaba interesando por ella y su bienestar.

Porque... ella me importaba.

Porque ella estaba dentro de mi círculo tan pequeño de seres queridos.

 _¿Sería ese el problema después de todo? ¿Que mi círculo de seres queridos se había expandido?_

Con ese último pensamiento, me detuve en seco justo en la entrada a la torre poblada de lechuzas. Mi corazón galopaba y mi pecho se contraía, principalmente por el desorden de emociones que estaba sintiendo y, secundariamente, sumaba la agitante carrera hasta la lechucería.

Sintiendo la falta de aire, intenté recuperar la calma. Pero no podía. Mi cuerpo me traicionaba y mi mente gritaba ideas contrariadas.

Por un lado, sentía que lo correcto era dejar la relación con ella a un lado, porque me distraía de proteger a mis seres queridos. Pero, por el otro, ella ahora formaba parte de mis seres queridos. Y, por ende, la quería proteger.

Lo lógico sería pensar que, para cuidar de alguien, tienes que estar cerca de esa persona, relacionarte estrechamente. Quizás una amistad sería suficiente, ¿no? Tal y como sucede con Theo, Blaise y Pansy.

 _Pero, si cortas eso, Draco… si corto este vínculo íntimo, ¿dejará ella de ser parte de mis seres queridos?_

No lo sabía, y como no podría jamás averiguar solo la respuesta a este embrollo de cuestionamientos, debía buscar la ayuda de la única persona que entendería de qué demonios estaba hablando.

Por suerte, esa persona era la mismísima Hermione. Entonces, sintiéndome un poquito más ordenado, llamé a la misma pequeña lechuza que había usado anteriormente para escribirle mensajes, y redacté, en un rollito de papel, las palabras necesarias.

…

 _Tengo problemas con algunas decisiones. Nada grave, pero sí importante.  
_ _¿Cuándo nos podemos juntar a hablar?_

…

* * *

Vi como _Pequeño_ , nombre con el que había bautizado a la adorable lechuza, se posaba frente a mi plato y emitía un tierno gorgoteo a modo de saludo. Extendió su patita, casi perdiendo el balance, y me ofreció la nota que traía atada.

Acaricié su cabecita ofreciéndole un trozo de tocino. Tomé el mensaje y lo leí velozmente un par de veces.

Bien, el emisor era Draco, obviamente, pero lo que me confundía un poco era el mensaje. ¿Qué decisiones le tendían conflictuado? La incertidumbre me generó un tirón en el estómago que me recordaba al del vértigo ocasionado por nervios.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Hermione? —me preguntó en un susurro Ron.

—Sí, es sólo un mensaje de Malfoy —le susurré de vuelta—. Necesita hablar conmigo, no sé de qué exactamente, pero parece ser importante.

—¿Puedo leerlo? —me solicitó.

—Claro, toma.

Ron leyó el mensaje un par de veces, mordiéndose el labio en gesto de concentración. Miré a mi alrededor observando como el salón comenzaba a vaciarse. Todos nuestros compañeros, incluido Harry, se habían marchado a la primera clase. Por suerte, nos quedaban unos minutos para hablar de la inesperada nota de Malfoy.

Ron, con un resoplido, me devolvió el trozo de papel y me miró inquisitivo. Entre tanto, tomé el mismo trozo de papel y en el reverso escribí mi respuesta, con horario y lugar para Malfoy. Mientras ataba el nuevo mensaje a la patita de _Pequeño_ , Ron comentó:

—Por lo que me pareció ayer, él estaba enojado contigo —dijo en voz baja. Yo le asentí, observando cómo la diminuta lechuza se marchaba volando con mi respuesta—. Quizás se trata de eso —sugirió—. Pero también recuerdo que el hurón mencionó algo de incluir a su amigo y madre en el ritual de _Non Potes Decire_. Tal vez es sobre eso.

—Puede ser, cualquiera de las dos opciones suenan coherentes, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con que _él_ tenga problemas con _sus_ decisiones. Incluir a alguien en el ritual será una decisión que tomemos colectivamente, no puede ser suya... —le rebatí confundida.

—Sí, puede ser, pero no esperas que toda la gente del Ejército de Dumbledore esté de acuerdo, Hermione.

—Lo sé. En este caso, cuando digo colectivamente, me refiero sólo ti, Harry y yo. Y bueno… Draco también. Siento que entre nosotros cuatro estamos guiando al resto.

—Uhmm, sí, así parece.

—Lo que me hace pensar en lo difícil que será hacer que Harry confíe en Nott… y otros slytherin —agregué al final, dándome cuenta de que quizás podía hacer que Ron me ayudara a convencer a nuestro amigo de hablar con Theodore—. Me costó bastante hacerle ver que podía confiar en mi criterio con Draco Malfoy, pero no parece tan fácil de convencer con Nott.

—Sí. También noté eso ayer. ¿Qué demonios sucedió entre esos dos para que Harry le tratara de esa forma? Es tan poco _Harry_ de su parte.

Reí con el comentario del colorado. Le miré fingiendo ignorancia, tirando de su brazo y levantando la mochila para guiarlo a nuestra primera clase del día y continuar la conversación en el camino.

—Si te soy sincera, Ron, no sé porqué Harry está enojado con Nott. Pero siento que es crucial que ese chico entre en nuestro grupo plenamente. Entre él y Draco, podrán manejar a la mayoría de los slytherin.

—Claro. Y si mal no recuerdo —dijo mi amigo caminando a mi lado—, es parte de nuestras metas que los alumnos de slytherin estén plenamente de nuestro lado o, al menos, no intervengan negativamente.

—Exacto… crees, ¿crees que puedas hacerle ver esto a Harry? —le pedí rogando—. A tí te escuchará mejor que a nadie si le hablas de estrategia —comenté con la intención de inflarle un poco su ego, técnica que sabía daba grandes resultados en Ron.

—Por supuesto. Lo intentaré hoy mismo. Pero… —hizo una pausa al hablar, deteniendo también nuestra caminata—. ¿Tú realmente confías en Nott?

—Extrañamente, sí. Anoche conversé un poco con él, y sus motivaciones son legítimas. Sólo quiere cuidar de su amigo... de sus amigos, supongo.

—De acuerdo. Me parece un motivo más que suficiente. Por lo menos para empezar. —Retomamos nuestros pasos hacia la primera clase en un grato silencio. Casi llegando a la puerta, Ron volvió a detenerme y me susurró con con cariño irradiando de su rostro—: Nosotros empezamos así, ¿recuerdas? Incluso desde primer año. Sólo queríamos cuidar de nuestros amigos.

—Sí, recuerdo. Y estoy muy agradecida de tenerlos como mis amigos —respondí sonriente. Ron me abrazó fuerte en ese instante.

—Yo también, Hermione. Yo también.

Luego de eso, entramos al aula.

El momento emotivo y sanador que habíamos experimento con Ron me había dejado una sensación placentera y reconfortante que duró el resto del día. Tal fue así que, cuando llegó el momento de reunirme con Draco, me encontraba totalmente relajada, habiendo olvidado mis preocupaciones.

Terminé de cenar y me despedí de mis dos mejores amigos, no sin antes compartir una mirada cómplice con Ron.

Caminé hasta las mazmorras, las cuales se encontraban en completo silencio. Dirigiéndome directamente a la puerta de las habitaciones que el profesor Dumbledor tan cortésmente le había asignado a la Sra. Malfoy, pronuncié la palabra "Dragón" fuerte y claro. A sabiendas de que la sala estaba vacía, abrí la puerta segura de que la contraseña me daría acceso sin problema.

Este me había parecido el lugar más conveniente para reunirnos. Era difícil encontrar un espacio solitario, cálido y _limpio_ en nuestro enorme castillo, y debíamos aprovechar la suerte de que la madre de Draco se encontrara en la Sala de los Menesteres haciendo guardia esta noche.

Entré con unos veinte minutos de sobra antes del horario pactado con el rubio. Dejé la pesada mochila en una banqueta, encendí los leños en la chimenea con mi varita y me saqué la túnica. Planeaba ponerme cómoda y aclimatar el ambiente. Un rato de relajación no me vendría mal, por lo que me acurruque en el sofá junto al fuego, abrí un libro bibliográfico de Rowena Ravenclaw y me sumergí en la lectura.

El tiempo pasó sin que lo notara y unos golpes en la puerta rompieron mi concentración. La voz de Malfoy se oyó fuerte y clara en la sala en la que estaba, recitando la palabra "Dragón".

Me puse de pie, repentinamente entusiasmada. Por fin podría aclarar las cosas con Draco. Por fin podríamos dejar esa estúpida riña atrás. Caminé para abrirle la puerta y le recibí con una sonrisa; sonrisa que sentí borrarse poco a poco.

El corazón me dió un vuelco y la sensación de inseguridad me ahogó vertiginosamente. Otra vez, mis instintos me decían que algo no andaba del todo bien. La paz que había vivenciado durante el día fue reemplazada por la preocupación y un fuerte miedo.

Y todo por culpa de la imagen que me recibió al abrir la puerta, una imagen desoladora. Draco se encontraba ahí, con la mirada decaída, una mueca de incomodidad en sus labios, una postura retraída y un lenguaje corporal que me gritaba "no te me acerques".

Algo pasaba, este no era el Draco que yo me esperaba.

Entonces…

—Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

 **N/A: Lo se… van a odiarme… pero en mi defensa, fue decisión de Draco que todo esto pasara, yo solo quería escribir sobre los planes de la semana de estos chicos, y… Draco apareció con sus angustias a cambiar todo.**

El siguiente capítulo ya está en marcha, así que tírenme toda su bronca (o amor) ahora, porque después no saben lo que va a pasar (yo sí, ajajaja)  
Ahora les dejo las notas de Editora para que se entretengan, son muchas, simples pero muy buenas, no pude evitar compartirles tantas. Algunas tienen una respuesta mía… A Mary se le dio por comentarme en inglés, lo cual espero no sea un inconveniente, but we all know that english sounds so much better…

* * *

—Con todo respeto, pero si alguno de mis hijos _está o no_ en problemas, será algo que yo evalúe, profesora

—respondió con emoción; emoción casi imposible de delimitar. No estaba segura

de si la mujer estaba enojada, indignada o al borde de la histeria.

 _N/E: Like her attitude 3_

—¿Cómo que no? Por supuesto que lo sabes. Ustedes lo hufflepuff necesitan a un slytherin que les prevenga de morir desangrados por entregar tanto amor y dedicación.

 _N/E:_ _AMO que Kingsley sea de Slytherin, AMO._

Quizás esta noche podría descansar mejor, porque podía sentirme más como una adulta responsable y menos como un mero títere que espera a ser manejado.

 _N/E:_ _Estoy amando muchas frases de este capítulo y apenas comienza..._

No tenía la certeza, pero sí la fuerte sospecha, de que el colegio entero se estaba contagiando del humor que algunos portabamos.

 _N/E:_ _"No tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas"_

 **N/A: Obviamente pensé lo mismo cuando lo escribí, ajajajaja!**

"El exámen de este año de DADA promete ser más desafiante que nunca, con el profesor Snape a cargo. Aunque no puedo quejarme, es la primera vez que esa clase es dictada por alguien más que competente".

 _N/E: Remus Lupin: Am I a joke to you?_

 **N/A:** **Hahahahahahahahahahahha** **…** **Es un SLYTHERIN diciendo eso... obvio que ES SABIDO que Lupin es el mejor** **profe de la historia!**

 _¿Granger y Theo? ¿Cenaron juntos?_

 _N/E:_ _¿Tay celoso, Draqui?_

—Pansy…

—De verdad, Draco. No insistas en hablarme si no es con absoluta claridad. ¡Me cansé!

 _N/E: I feel her_

Tenía que decirle que no seguía enojado y que sólo me estaba interesando por ella y su bienestar. Porque... ella me importaba.

 _N/E:_ _I'm not crying... you are._

—Sí. También noté eso ayer. ¿Qué demonios sucedió entre esos dos para que Harry le tratara de esa forma? Es tan poco _Harry_ de su parte.

 _N/E:_ _PORQUE LE GUSTA PERO NO LO QUIERE ADMITIR  
_

—Sí, recuerdo. Y estoy muy agradecida de tenerlos como mis amigos —respondí sonriente. Ron me abrazó fuerte en ese instante.

—Yo también, Hermione. Yo también.

 _N/E: Ay, mi corazón Romione está SHORANDO_

—Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

 _N/E:_ _MERDAAAAAAAA, este cliffhanger debería ser ilegal._

* * *

 **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME UN COMENTARIO, SIEMPRE ME AYUDAN A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO!**

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía, así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

* * *

 **¡ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!**

 **¡ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!**

 **¡ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!**

Resulta que por cosas de la vida , descubrí que la traducción del hechizo para el ritual que todas conocíamos como _Non Potes Decire_ , **ESTÁ MAL**.

La traducción correcta es _**Non Potes**_ _ **Dicere**_.

Así que, si se les llena el correo electrónico de actualizaciones mías, solo soy yo corrigiendo este error en los capítulos previos.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todes!**

Llegó la hora de seguir leyendo un poco de drama y terminar (espero) con un par de risas…

Me siento muy agradecida con Mary por su ayuda sublime con este capítulo. Lo corrigió 1 vez, y luego de que hiciera algunos cambios, lo volvió a corregir… Mary es impecable!

Noté que, en el **grupo de M &M** de Facebook, aparecieron personitas comentando, en un juego de bingo, que leían mi historia. No saben lo sorprendida que estoy, ¡no tenía ni idea que me leían tantas personas! ¿Por qué nadie me dijo?

Gracias infinitas a esos seres del amor que me siguen acompañando con sus reviews capítulo a capítulo… y para quienes se aguantaron de leer el 28 porque sabían que había drama, ¡aquí les va su recompensa!

 **El capítulo 30 también está listo, así que quien me deje un review gozará de un adelanto y pueden elegir si lo quieren estilo triste o bochornoso.**

* * *

 _ **Final del capítulo anterior:**_

 _Me puse de pie, repentinamente entusiasmada. Por fin podría aclarar las cosas con Draco. Por fin podríamos dejar esa estúpida riña atrás. Caminé para abrirle la puerta y le recibí con una sonrisa; sonrisa que sentí borrarse poco a poco._

 _El corazón me dio un vuelco y la sensación de inseguridad me ahogó vertiginosamente. Otra vez, mis instintos me decían que algo no andaba del todo bien. La paz que había vivenciado durante el día fue reemplazada por la preocupación y un fuerte miedo._

 _Y todo por culpa de la imagen que me recibió al abrir la puerta, una imagen desoladora. Draco se encontraba ahí, con la mirada decaída, una mueca de incomodidad en sus labios, una postura retraída y un lenguaje corporal que me gritaba "no te me acerques"._

 _Algo pasaba, este no era el Draco que yo me esperaba._

 _Entonces…_

— _Hermione, tenemos que hablar._

* * *

 **Los Límites de Hermione Granger**

 **Capítulo 29:**

El rostro de la bruja, el cual se había apagado ni bien abrió la puerta y posó sus ojos en mí, empalideció aún más cuando le dije esas palabras. Y, bueno, lo admito, eran palabras terribles que presagian mal augurio en toda relación amorosa. Pero, ¿qué más podía decirle?

—Draco, uhmm, sí. Pasa, así podremos empezar —me respondió algo shockeada, haciéndose a un lado.

Una vez los dos estuvimos sentados junto al fuego, aclaré mi garganta con la intención de comenzar a hablar, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, pues se encontraban hechas un nudo en mi garganta.

Nos miramos a los ojos y estaba seguro que los míos reflejaban lo mismo que los de ella: ansiedad e incertidumbre.

—Perdón…

Los dos hablamos a la vez.

—Draco, yo…

—Espera, ¿me dejarías hablar primero?

—Sí, claro. Adelante —cedió con un gesto de mano.

—Lamento haberte hablado así ayer. Y también te pido disculpas por tratarte tan frívolamente —comencé—. No quiero usarlo como excusa, pero creo que mis conductas se han visto influenciadas por el estrés y preocupación que muchos estamos viviendo últimamente. Lo que no quita que no me preocupe por ti. Sólo... sólo me dejé llevar por mi mal humor y te traté mal.

—Por supuesto. De hecho, no hay nada que disculpar. Los dos cometimos un error —me respondió Hermione apresurada, con los ojos cargados de angustia, moviendo sus manos frente a ella como espantando algún insecto—. Yo también reaccioné pobremente contigo —admitió en un susurro. Luego pareció tomar coraje y, enderezando su espalda, me dijo—: Draco, perdón por haberte gritado. Por enojarme tan fácilmente. Tenías razón. Me estaba haciendo mal no alimentarme ni descansar lo necesario. Eso también afectó mi actitud contigo y… —detuvo su balbuceo, mirándome, una vez más, con una gran intensidad en los ojos, como analizando en profundidad mis gestos.

Nos miramos, en silencio, y no pude sentir más que los nervios comprimiendo las tripas. Hermione estaba aceptando mis disculpas y también ofrecía las suyas. Reconocía sus errores y, con ello, despertaba inseguridades en mi sobre la pesada problemática que necesitaba resolver: el qué hacer con nuestra relación.

El entendimiento se reflejó en su rostro, haciéndola asentir calladamente a lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado por la mente. Luego, bajó su mirada a sus propias manos.

—¿Hay algo serio de lo que quieres hablar, cierto? —preguntó en voz baja.

Me acerqué a ella, levantándole el mentón y buscando sus ojos. El miedo parecía dilatarle las pupilas.

Otra vez, sentí mis tripas contraerse. No me estaba haciendo ningún bien la anticipación. Debía decirle todo lo antes posible, antes de que las palabras me salieran como un vómito. O peor, que un _vómito_ interrumpiera mis palabras. Cada segundo me sentía más y más descompuesto.

—Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que no estoy enojado contigo. Y que aprecio tus disculpas. Pero, como tú dijiste, realmente no hay nada que perdonar —le dije con mis dedos aún tomando su mentón—. Y sí. Como de costumbre, has dado en el clavo. Hay algo serio de lo que quiero hablarte, pero ponerlo en palabras me está costando horrores, porque ni yo mismo lo puedo entender. Dentro mío hay un lío terrible.

—De acuerdo, haré lo posible para entenderte.

Ella tomó la mano que sostenía su mentón y les dio un cálido beso a mis dedos.

Su gesto cariñoso generó un escalofrío desde el punto de su beso hasta mi nuca, donde se me erizaron los pelos. De pronto, tuve la necesidad de estar más pegado a ella y, así, de su abrazo sacar fuerzas para hablar. Pero no sentía que fuera correcto buscar ese tipo de contacto si quería plantearle algo así como "acabar con lo nuestro".

Decidí, al final, girarme y sentarme en el piso, recostar mi espalda contra la base del sofá en el que se encontraba ella sentada, sin soltarle las manos. Recosté mi cabeza en el costado de su pierna y jugueteé con nuestros dedos.

 _Sí, así me sentía mejor. Con contacto físico, pero sin mostrarle mi rostro._

—Las cosas se están poniendo turbias en la Casa de Slytherin. Esta mañana, Pansy y Blaise me confirmaron cosas que yo ya había notado, pero también había ignorado. Además, me hicieron recordar, por _millonésima_ vez, que necesito ponerlos a ellos, Theo y mi madre bajo protección —comencé a hablar—. Entonces, me di cuenta de que, estos últimos días, no he estado muy concentrado en proteger a mis seres queridos porque ando embrollado con todos los planes y problemáticas que salvar a mi madre ocasionó. Y me da culpa —declaré, largando un fuerte suspiro—. Lo único que me hace luchar contra mi instinto de supervivencia, ese que me hace querer huir del país, es el instinto por cuidar a quienes considero importantes en mi vida. Y me preguntaba si, quizás, tú no habías tenido razón antes, cuando dijiste que no podíamos distraernos con romance porque había una guerra en la cual concentrarse.

Sentí como Hermione se ponía tiesa repentinamente, pero aun así no dijo nada. Decidí continuar.

—Quizás estoy equivocado y sólo es una idea mía, pero creo que la relación que estamos llevando, que _recién_ estamos descubriendo, me puede estar desviando de mis propósitos. Y no sé qué hacer.

Durante unos largos segundos, no dije nada, y ella pareció comprender que, tal vez, yo esperaba una respuesta. Y así era, por lo que, cuando ella comenzó a hablar, presté real atención a sus palabras y el tono con el que las decía. También me volteé, queriendo observar su rostro.

—Draco —susurró con voz temblorosa y el ceño levemente fruncido—, yo tampoco sabría decirte qué debes hacer. Pero entiendo, comprendo lo que me estás diciendo. —Apretó con sus manos mis dedos, aún, entrelazados con los de ella. Miraba hacia el crepitante fuego, esquivando mis ojos—. Lo que creas necesario, te acompañaré —se encogió de hombros desviando su mirada—. Aceptaré, mejor dicho. Umm… por lo que pude entender, estás terminando lo nuestro, esto que ni siquiera le hemos puesto nombre todavía, ¿no?

—No. No sé. Realmente, por ahora, sólo necesitaba hablarlo contigo porque eres la única persona que entendería todo —respondí. Apoyé mi frente en nuestras manos unidas sobre sus piernas, haciendo que mis siguientes palabras saliera muteadas contra su rodilla—. Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte que también pensé hoy… En verdad, me dolería terminar _esto_ contigo. Por un lado, tengo la idea de que sería lo correcto, pero por el otro... No. Quiero. Hacerlo —le compartí puntuando con un débil cabezazo contra su rodilla, aportándole, así, el desesperante énfasis que caracterizaba cada una de mis palabras.

Hice una pausa, durante la cual volví a enderezar mi cabeza por tan sólo uno o dos segundos. El tiempo suficiente para verla con rostro sorprendido y preocupado.

—Me di cuenta de que parte de lo que yo creía que eran distracciones, lo que pensé que arruinaba el objetivo de cuidar a mis seres queridos, en verdad, no lo eran —susurré habiendo resguardado mi rostro en el lateral de su pierna—. Porque al final... al final, simplemente soy yo... estando preocupado por ti. Preocupado por lo que te sucede y lo que le sucede a tus amigos. Es como si en el lapso de dos caóticas semanas, tú hubieses pasado a formar parte de mis seres queridos, haciendo que mi lista de gente de importancia se amplíe. Hasta... comienzo a sospechar que tus propios seres queridos han comenzado a tener algo de impacto en mi vida. Y, sinceramente, estoy disfrutando mucho del impacto que, particularmente, tú has tenido en mí Y... y… no sé.

—Draco…

—Estoy muy confundido, Hermione —admití, rezongando contra su pierna—. Realmente me gusta lo que hemos estado compartiendo.

—Tú también me… a mí, a mí también me gusta, Draco —dijo entrecortadamente, soltando una de sus manos para acariciar mi cabeza con cariño.

Parecía apenada, triste y había melancolía e incertidumbre en su mirada.

—Siento como si estuviera perdiendo un poco la cordura…— me esforcé en confesar. Necesitaba una confirmación... o negación, preferentemente.

—Nada de eso. Tú lo dijiste, todos andamos estresados y eso no ayuda con nada a nadie. —Tiró de mi mano hasta que levanté mi cabeza—. Mírame —pidió suavemente—. No voy a presionarte, lo prometo. Si quieres, podemos distanciarnos un tiempo, por más que no sea lo que yo quiera ahora... Podemos sólo mantener una relación cordial y contactarnos únicamente por asuntos que competan a la guerra…

—Pero, no quiero. Es decir, no quiero que dejes de ser parte de mis seres queridos. Sólo siento que todo lo que ha pasado es demasiado y de manera repentina, y no sé cómo lidiar con ello, ¿comprendes? —pregunté suplicante. Rogaba al universo que ella pudiese entenderme. Casi deseaba que ella tomara la decisión por mí.

—Amigos, Draco. Siempre podemos ser amigos. Quizás eso te ayude, _nos_ ayude a lidiar con todo esto.

—Granger —suspiré abatido, casi aceptando la propuesta de ser meros amigos.

Un sonido ahogado y angustioso salió de sus labios y la vi parpadear velozmente para eliminar unas lágrimas traicioneras. Se me comprimió el pecho.

Yo no quería hacerla llorar.

—No. No, no, no, no… —repetí en voz baja con la intención de consolarla. Me arrodillé frente a ella, tomando su rostro entre mis manos—. Olvida todo lo que dije —pedí, luego, en un susurro contra su cuello, mientras acomodábamos nuestros brazos para rodearnos el uno al otro—. Como te dije antes, en verdad no quiero dejar de… no quiero dejar de tener _esto_ contigo _._ —Apreté el abrazo al escucharla sollozar—. Lo siento, soy un idiota, no debí decirte todo esto.

—N-no, no, está bien. Es bueno que lo hayas he-hecho —me contradijo entre pequeños hipidos.

Respiramos un rato, en silencio, el reconfortante aroma del otro. Ella entre cada vez más calmos, sollozos, y yo, recobrando la paz mental con cada profunda inspiración.

—Creo que estuve viviendo un brote de ansiedad muy fuerte todo el día, eso es todo. No quiero dejar de verte en privado, Hermione. Sólo fue un mal día. Estuve confundido todo el tiempo. Aparentemente, lo que necesitaba era hablar contigo.

—Y me alegra que lo hicieras. Así podré estar más atenta a tus necesidades —me dijo, separándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban con lágrimas caídas, enmarcados en pesadas y húmedas pestañas—. Perdón por no cuidarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo…

—No seas ridícula. Yo…

—… prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo y —siguió hablando sin siquiera escucharme—, de ahora en adelante, siéntete libre de hablar de lo que sea conmigo. Y recuerda que siempre entenderé y respetaré si quieres terminar nuestra relación…

—¡Hermione! —la corté riendo débilmente—. No creo que eso suceda. Casi vomito por toda esta sala de sólo haberlo estado imaginando hace unos minutos. Pero lo aprecio, aprecio que lo digas. Y, por favor —Tomé nuevamente su rostro entre mis manos, pegando nuestras frentes y mirándola fijo con los ojos cruzados—, _no_ se te ocurra sobreexigirte con _otra_ cosa más en la vida. Ya cargas con demasiadas responsabilidades que no te corresponden.

—Haré el intento —dijo con una frágil risita—, pero tú me conoces. Me gusta controlar todo a la perfección.

—Oh, Granger —suspiré contra su rostro largando una ronca carcajada, producto de su burla de sí misma. Luego continué acariciando su nariz con la mía—. Lamento haberte hecho llorar, no lo mereces. Perdón, perdóname por fav…

Sus labios sellaron los míos en un beso inesperado, haciéndome tragar las palabras. Y, con ello, se desató el nudo que bloqueaba mi garganta, se hincharon mis pulmones con aire fresco y toda la piel de mi cuerpo se erizó gustosa.

Era increíble lo que un simple beso podía hacer, proporcionar tanta calma.

Increíble e invaluable.

* * *

Si bien me sentía a gusto con la idea de besar a Draco toda la noche -ya fuera para alivianar ese pequeño dolor que me había quedado en el pecho después de la angustiante conversación, o para simplemente disfrutar del roce entre nosotros-, creí más conveniente dejar eso para otro momento y retomar uno de los tópicos que tenía preocupado al muchacho con quien, _justamente_ , me estaba besando.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, me separé, sin soltarlo de todo y comencé a hablar. Le conté de la interesante reunión que había tenido con los profesores McGonagall y Flitwick, usando eso como introducción para proponerle que sumáramos a sus tres amigos, y madre, al contrato y ritual que haríamos para la inclusión de los integrantes de la Orden a nuestro grupo del ED.

Por supuesto, él aceptó la propuesta y sonrió más contento de lo que me esperaba.

No había notado lo mucho que la situación podría estar afectando a Draco, pero supongo que le entiendo. Si se tratara de mis padres, Harry o Ron, yo estaría igual de angustiada al cabo de una semana de no tener nada resuelto para cuidarlos.

Sintiéndonos tranquilos y reconciliados el uno con el otro, ocupamos unos cinco minutos para besarnos ardientemente, tres minutos para resolver los detalles necesarios de la noche del viernes -noche en la que la profesora McGonagall me había confirmado para realizar el ritual-, diez minutos para ponernos al día con lo que ha sucedido de importancia dentro y fuera de La sala de los Menesteres y, por último, unos cuantos minutos más para besarnos _igual_ de ardientemente.

Y con todo más que encaminado, me retiré de la habitación de la señora Malfoy primero. Ya Draco saldría luego, un buen rato después.

 _Simples medidas para evitar simples problemas._

Sería estúpido de nuestra parte arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos por un error de distracción como ese.

—Granger, ¿por qué no me sorprende? —escuché arriba mío cuando me acercaba al último tramo de escaleras que salían de las mazmorras—. ¿Acaso vienes de dar un paseo por la sala común de Slytherin? ¿O un paseo por la cama de Malfoy? —preguntó burlescamente Theodore mientras bajaba por la mitad de los escalones.

—¡Shh! Callate, Nott, cualquiera de tus compañeros podría oírte.

—Bueno, bueno, ven. Hay un laboratorio de Pociones clausurado tras esa puerta —me informó, señalando con su pulgar una puerta llena de telarañas a su izquierda. Abrió la puerta con un simple _Alohomora_ , y la sostuvo para dejarme entrar primero como todo un caballero—. Haz ese maravilloso hechizo silenciador tuyo, ¿quieres?

Asentí despreocupada mientras agitaba mi varita a nuestro alrededor, dejando fluir la magia de _Mortus Silentium_. Lo vi observarme curioso, como intentando descifrar el movimiento de muñeca necesario para realizar el hechizo. Le sonreí juguetona, achinando mis ojos y le dije:

—Si se porta bien, señor Nott, el viernes en la noche, _quizás_ , considere enseñarle este truco que tengo bajo la manga.

—¿Truco bajo la manga? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó curioso, ignorando mi tono falso de soberbia.

—Ah… cierto, lo siento. Es una frase usada por muggles para hablar de planes o recursos valiosos y hace referencia a cómo los perfomistas de magia hacen su "magia" ... Es muy complicado. No importa —me apresuré a responder. Él parecía haber quedado aún más confundido, pero yo quería terminar con lo que fuera que Theodore quisiera decirme y subir a mi sala común para estudiar—. ¿Querías hablarme de algo o sólo pretendías meterte en mis asuntos con Draco?

—No me atrevería a meterme con ningún _asunto_ que involucre a una persona que viene con toda su cabellera desordenada y los labios hinchados, pero…

—¡Nott! —le regañé, pasando mis manos por mi querida melena—. ¡Déjame tranquila!

—Ok, ok. No continuaré con el tema —dijo levantando sus manos como tranquilizando a una criatura feroz—. Excepto para decirte que me alegra que resolvieran las cosas con mi orgulloso amigo.

—Sí, bueno. Gracias —respondí algo cohibida.

—En fin. Justo venía de tener una conversación muy interesante cuando te encontré —comenzó—. ¿Te interesa saber con quién?

—Sí, Theodore Nott. ¿Podrías ir al grano? —solicité resoplando exasperada.

—Tu amigo, Weasley. Bueno el Weasley con el que siempre andas, vale aclarar, considerando a todos los Weasleys que habitan la tierra…

—Theodore…

—Lo interesante fue que, simplemente, me interceptó en la puerta de la biblioteca, arrastrando a Potter con él. Y luego, como si nada, comenzó a decirme: "Oye, Nott, ya tenemos todo listo con Hermione. Ella me pidió que te avisara que, mañana a las cinco de la tarde, tienes que venir al Aula número ocho del pasillo derecho del cuarto piso. Suele estar vacía y podremos trabajar tranquilos en el esquema de tareas y horarios para el fin de semana" —dijo imitando la voz de Ron y actuando exageradamente amigable—. Déjame decirte, Granger, que Weasley es un pésimo actor, pero Potter pareció creerse el cuento de que aparentemente andamos trabajando juntos con tu amigo y tú. Y, además de pésimo actor, es un suertudo, porque ni siquiera se fijó que estuviésemos solos. Cualquiera podría habernos oído —finalizó con un poco de irritación en su tono de voz.

—Vaya, no me esperaba que hiciera algo así.

—Entonces, supongo que mis sospechas son correctas.

—¿Qué es lo que sospechabas exactamente, Nott?

—Que has unido fuerzas con Weasley para convencer a Potter de que hable conmigo y que, de hecho, se inventó todo esto de mañana por la tarde para tendernos una trampa —dijo condescendientemente—. Es probable que tú ni siquiera le dijeras que me dijese nada. Y es aún más probable que ni tú ni él se aparezcan por el Aula número ocho mañana —continuó con aires de súper espía sabelotodo—. Entonces a Potter no le quedará más remedio que hablar a solas conmigo.

—Parece que lo tienes todo perfectamente resuelto. Así es que… ¿de qué querías hablar exactamente conmigo? —pregunté, sorprendida por las ideas de Ron, y aún más sorprendida con la capacidad deductiva de Theodore.

—Sólo quería corroborar que estaba en lo correcto y asegurarme de que no aparecieras mañana por esa aula. Planeó aprovechar la ocasión —comentó como si nada, pero con una mirada un tanto felina plasmada en su rostro.

—Veo que te encuentras más, ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿resuelto, activo...? —pregunté curiosa, intentando que no se manifestaran en mi rostro la picardía y sorna. No era necesario arruinar su buen humor ni hacerle sentir juzgado.

—Granger, Granger, Granger. No sólo me siento más resuelto, sino que, gracias a nuestra conversación de ayer por la noche, me siento más libre. Y ahora, después de lo que descubrí a través de meditaciones, ya nada me importa —me interrumpió más juguetón y más felino. Parecía dispuesto a conseguir algo, fuera lo que fuera, y, aparentemente, planeaba disfrutar del momento mientras lo hacía.

—¡Oh, por Morgana! ¡He creado un monstruo!

—Tsk, tsk. No, señorita Granger. El monstruo ya existía —me chistó con altanería—. Usted sólo es responsable de haberlo liberado.

Y con eso, una carcajada explotó en mi pecho. A los segundos, Theodore acompañaba mis risas.

 _Oh… esto sería entretenido de ver. Ojalá pudiese presenciar al Monstruo acorralando al Héroe._

* * *

—N-no te preocupes, Ha-harry —le dije a mi amigo antes de volver a vomitar asquerosamente dentro del inodoro del baño de nuestra habitación—. Estoy segu-guro de que Madam Pomfrey lo resolverá en un instante. S-sólo…

Otra ola de arcadas y más vómito cortó mis palabras.

—Pero, Ron… mírate. Déjame llevarte hasta la enfermería —me suplicó algo preocupado.

—No. Tú debes ir al aula ocho para suplirme. Ahora mismo —rebatí luego de recuperar el aliento—. No querrás dejar a Hermione sola con N-nott, ¿verdad?

—Umm… No lo sé —dudó en voz alta.

Entonces, apareció Neville por la puerta. Se veía agotado, y con razón, pues venía de su turno de guardia. No requería de mucho montar vigilancia sobre los Mortífagos, pero sí de estar alerta y eso era lo suficientemente extenuante.

Aprovechando la presencia de nuestro amigo, tomé la sabia decisión de usarlo como el "amigo suplente para mis cuidados".

—Neville, ¿puedes llevarme a la enfermer…? —otra serie de arcadas me atacaron en ese momento, pero esta vez pude resistir la peor parte y evitar el vómito—. ¿Me acompañas a la enfermería?

—Claro, Ron —respondió con rostro sorprendido al observarme en el estado en el que estaba—. Luces terrible —mencionó preocupado.

—Sí, y así me siento. Gracias. De-déjame sacar un poco m-más…

El ruido repugnante del contenido de mis tripas cayendo en el inodoro volvió a interrumpir la charla. Vi de reojo como Neville y Harry se estremecían y miraban para otro lado. Cuando pude volver a hablar, me dirigí a Harry con más premura. Ya quería que se fuera para poder cortar con mi lamentable estado.

—Harry, ¿qué esperas? V-ve a ayudar a Hermione con los cronogramas. Seguro Nott y ella ya están a-ahí… ¿Hazlo por mí?

Y con eso aceptó, si bien a regañadientes.

Se marchó del baño y, unos segundos después, escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse.

 _¡Al fin!_

Rebusqué en mi bolsillo el caramelo que cancelaba el efecto de los vómitos. Agradecía el ingenio y malicia de mis hermanos en momentos como este.

Neville me dedicó una mirada reprobatoria al verme masticar el caramelo. Luego, resopló negando con la cabeza.

—No quiero saber que fue todo esto. Pero supongo que, _luego,_ será una historia interesante para escuchar. Adiós, Ron.

Se volteó al cuarto, desabrochando su túnica.

—Que descanses, Neville.

Ya me sentía mucho mejor y, para cuando me hube recompuesto del todo y arreglado un poco mi apariencia -aunque el sabor ácido no se quería quitar de mi boca-, Neville yacía planchado en su cama, profundamente dormido.

Bajé las escaleras sonriendo contento, pensando en salir a tomar un paseo. Pero, justo cuando estaba por llegar a la salida del retrato, todo intento y perfecto humor se esfumaron con la voz de Hermione a mis espaldas.

—¡Ron! ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Largué un quejido al cielo, dejando caer mi cabeza.

Por supuesto, mi plan perfecto no había sido tan perfecto.

Me volví hacia ella. Caminé arrastrando los pies abatido. Obviamente, _alguien_ tendría que encargarse de los cronogramas. Ni Harry ni Theo lo harían. Probablemente, se pondrían a discutir y resolver sus diferencias. Ese era el motivo de todo este teatro, después de todo.

Y, obviamente, Hermione no dejaría que los benditos cronogramas se quedaran sin hacer.

Me senté junto a ella, tomando los pergaminos llenos de listas pulcramente anotadas que me extendía.

Me sonrió satisfecha.

 _Siempre tan irritablemente controladora, Hermione._

—Lo siento, Ron. Sé que preferirías _holgazanear,_ pero ya sabes… —comenzó con tono medio burlón. Soltó una risita al verme hacer una mueca—. De todas maneras… ese sí que fue un buen plan. Realmente estuviste brillante. —Sonrió aún más ampliamente. Su halago me llenaba de un orgullo bastante complaciente.

 _Sí. No había sido un mal plan, al fin y al cabo._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?  
¿Ya se relajaron con el drama entre Hermy y Draky?

* * *

 **Les recuerdo que el capítulo 30 ya está listo y quienes me deje un review gozará de un adelanto y podrán elegir entre si lo quieren estilo triste o bochornoso.**

* * *

 **Ahora, siguiendo las costumbres, las notas de nuestra editor, Mary Eagle Med… (No olviden pasar por su perfil y leer sus historias, son excelentes, sobre todo "Superficial Love")**

* * *

 __Debía decirle todo lo antes posible, antes de que las palabras me salieran como un vómito. O peor, que un _vómito_ interrumpiera mis palabras. Cada segundo me sentía más y más descompuesto.

 _N/E:_ _Es como asqueroso, pero, a la vez, me encanta ese juego de palabras_

Decidí, al final, girarme y sentarme en el piso, recostar mi espalda contra la base del sofá en el que se encontraba ella sentada, sin soltarle las manos. Recosté mi cabeza en el costado de su pierna y jugueteé con nuestros dedos.

 _N/E:_ _Mierda, qué wea más tierna, por favor, no me rompas más el maldito corazón, Ange, o nunca te voy a perdonar, aunque sabes que eso es mentira, obvio que te puedo perdonar PORQUE NO HAY NADA QUE PERDONAR. Ya, me callo y sigo leyendo._

—No. No, no , no, no… —repetí en voz baja con la intención de consolarla. Me arrodillé frente a ella, tomando su rostro entre mis manos—. Olvida todo lo que dije —pedí, luego, en un susurro contra su cuello, mientras acomodábamos nuestros brazos para rodearnos el uno al otro—. Como te dije antes, en verdad no quiero dejar de… no quiero dejar de tener _esto_ contigo _._ —Apreté el abrazo al escucharla sollozar—. Lo siento, soy un idiota, no debí decirte todo esto.

 _N/E:_ _Ange, ¿qué le estás haciendo a este pobre corazón? Qué son las 23:30 hrs. y estoy llorando, por Merlín._

—Y me alegra que lo hicieras. Así podré estar más atenta a tus necesidades —me dijo, separándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban con lágrimas caídas, enmarcados en pesadas y húmedas pestañas—. Perdón por no cuidarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo…

 _N/E:_ _¿Sabes? Esta es una de las relaciones en fanfiction más sanas que he leído, y, créeme cuando te lo digo, eso es decir MUCHO._

—Granger, ¿por qué no me sorprende? —escuché arriba mío cuando me acercaba al último tramo de escaleras que salían de las mazmorras—. ¿Acaso vienes de dar un paseo por la sala común de Slytherin? ¿O un paseo por la cama de Malfoy? —preguntó burlescamente Theodore mientras bajaba por la mitad de los escalones.

 _N/E:_ _Oficialmente, Theo es el little shit número dos._

— Déjame decirte, Granger, que Weasley es un pésimo actor, pero Potter pareció creerse el cuento de que aparentemente andamos trabajando juntos con tu amigo y tú.

 _N/E:_ _Bueno, aunque sea el little shit número dos, lo amo. Aunque, siendo honesta, también amo al little shit número uno._

* * *

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**


End file.
